Kamen Rider Buccaneer
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Yoshida 'Yoshi' Imamura is beginning his quest to find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. But the merciless Gyojin that killed his father are reeking havoc on the innocent. He must fight them, and even authorities, while building up his crew and finding said treasure.
1. Sail 1: Set Sail, Captain Yoshi

**TB: *slides down via rope line* AHOY~!**

 **KKD: 'Bout time ye showed up, me harty. *appeared wearing GokaiRed's outfit, standing behind the ship's wheel***

 **TB: Ye think I would miss writin' this new Rider story? This is me channel that we're on hir, arr.**

 **KKD: Aye, that be true, matey, let's cut the dilly-dallying and hoist the anchor on dis hir new Rider, yargh!**

 **TB: Fer the matey's readin' this hir stor-. *clears throat* Excuse me. Sorry, sometimes the pirate accent hurts the throat. Anyways, for the readers this will be joining alongside Musical Sentai Melodyger. And if the accents didn't give it away, this is pirate themed.**

 **KKD: *removes GokaiRed helmet to show the KyoryuSilver helmet and clears throat* Obviously. If the motifs don't seem to meld well, don't worry, this isn't the first time odd motifs were used to contrast Riders and Sentai.**

 **TB: So let's not waste any time. *clears throat* Raise the sails! Show the Disclaimers! And set sail for Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

 **KKD: Aye aye, Cap'n. *puts GokaiRed helmet back on before doing so, the flag raising up to show the Disclaimer screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We cut to see a beach where we see some sort of fish human creatures raiding the shores of Japan and terrorizing the people and taking whatever they deemed treasure. Leading them was a squid-like monster with a black sword, black armor, and he had tentacles for a beard and mustache, who stepped onto the sands watching the carnage with a sadistic smile.

"KUROKEN!" he heard a voice shout, turning to see a man approach him in a suit similar to Kamen Rider Wizard, except his suit color is brown, has gold patches on his chest, silver wrist and ankle braces, full length coat that somewhat acts as a cape from the belt down, and even has a pirate hat.

" **Teme. You have been a nuisance for long enough… kaizoku yaro (pirate bastard),"** the squid roared, the pirate-themed Rider charging at him with a thin long cutlass that was almost designed like a katana.

The two fighters clashed swords a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars. As they continued fighting, a young boy with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a white T-shirt, blue pants and black sneakers was watching from a distance.

"C'mon, Tou-chan. You can do it," he whispered to himself as his father, the man in the suit, continued fighting the monster, and he seemed to have the upper hand until Kuroken used a tentacle to grab the Rider's leg and knocked him down, and then stabbed his sword into the Rider, "No!"

This got Kuroken's attention as he looked at the boy after removing his sword, the Rider losing his armor, revealing a man who looked to be in his late 30s, having greying hair with a matching beard, and was wearing a long black leather jacket above a red T-shirt, black jeans, and matching boots. This man then fell to his knees, his stab wound being seen in his chest before he gripped it to stop the bleeding.

" **...Foolish Rider… *notices the boy* Well well, what have we here,"** Kuroken scoffed, chuckling at the sight of the boy.

"Stay away… from my son," the man grunted in pain as he was about to fall to the ground, but he caught himself long enough to pull out a gun and fire at Kuroken, making the tentacle faced captain nudge before he growled and thrusted his sword into his chest again, multiple times this time, "You... will never... kill… a Kamen Rider."

Kuroken growled once more before he just stopped and let the man fall to the floor, blood falling from his body. Kuroken then turned his gaze back to the boy and growled.

" **Be warned, lad, this is what'll happen to you if you cross the Gyojin no Kaizoku (Fishman Pirates),"** Kuroken warned before ordering his troops back towards the sea as they left.

"*pant, pant* Tou-chan! Tou-chan," the boy panicked as he ran towards his father, "Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Please! No, you can't die!"

"It's... already too late for me... my son. But you…" the boy's father muttered, coughing a bit before removing a belt from his waist and showing that it was small chest on the buckle designed with a skull and crossbones on the center of the chest underneath the door, "...You must… take this."

"Eh? Y-Your Kaizoku Driver? But… But I couldn't… it's yours."

"It belongs… to you now, Yoshida. Remember… you must defend the innocent from the Gyojin. Never give up… and find the most valuable and priceless treasure you could find… Make the Gyojin... pay for their sins," the boy's father whispered before collapsing entirely, his body going limp as he let out one last breath.

The boy, Yoshida, just wept for the passing of his father before placing his hand over his dad's face and closing his eyes, letting him properly rest. Yoshida then stayed there in silence, mourning his father before putting his father's body into some sort of body bag and then bringing it aboard a short dinghy boat. He then poured gasoline all over it before pushing it out towards the water, letting it drift out as he then took out a small square shaped lighter, lit it up and then tossed it into the drifting boat. The moment the lighter landed on the ship, it lit up ablaze as the dinghy drifted farther, turning into ashes along with the remains of Yoshida's father. He just stood there in mourning, honoring the memory of the former Rider before looking at the belt his father gave him.

"I promise Tou-chan… I will follow your will and end the Gyojin. I will walk the path of a pirate," Yoshida vowed before he took the hat his father dropped onto the sand and put it on while looking out at the sunset with a look of determination on his face.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***After that, he pulled out his blaster to shoot any incoming Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 1: Set Sail, Captain Yoshida**

 _ **Six years later…**_

Yoshida, now 19 years of age, was inside a pizzeria wearing a full length leather brown jacket with a skull and crossbones t-shirt underneath, black jeans, as well as red sneakers. He had his feet on the table while eating a slice of pizza, smiling as he enjoyed the taste of the slice of pepperoni, jalapenos, and sausage pizza before he looked out the corner of his eye and chuckled for a moment.

"Oh hello there," Yoshi said. Wait, are you talking to me?

"Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you. Is there something wrong with that?"

Uh… n-no. At least, I don't think so. But… since you are talking to us, why don't you tell us about yourself, Yoshida-san?

"Please, I prefer to be called Yoshi. Like the Mario character. *snickers* Anyway, in case you guys can't tell, I'm a pirate."

That was kinda obvious, but you seem rather calm despite what happened six years ago.

"Don't remind me. But hey, I'm better now. *takes another bite* Carrying out my Tou-chan's last will as well as fighting the Gyojin no Kaizoku can be a burden and kinda fun, though I admit, it does lead me into getting into some trouble, natural for pirates. So right now, I'm trying to find myself a crew to help me."

What do you need a crew for, exactly?

"*swallows before clearing throat* Simple, to help me take out the Gyojin and find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. Besides, I can't just man a simple dinghy all my life, I need a real ship, and to man the kind of vessel worthy of a true pirate, I need a decent crew. So far, it hasn't been going that well, but I'm not letting that stop me. I'm just taking a little break right now."

Well, that's good to know. Uh, you may wanna get on your toes soon, though.

"Why's that?" Yoshi asked just before he heard some people screaming outside, running from something, "Kuso… Gyojin, probably. Well, nice talkin' to ya. Expect us to chat again soon, though. In the meantime, keep narrating."

Right. *clears throat* As Yoshi finished up his slice, he leaped out of the nearest window and ran outside to see a blue jellyfish kaijin with dark pink armor all over its body, and having tentacles from its back, which it used to snag passersby and harm them before injecting some kind of poison into them, turning the people purple.

"Yeesh, first Gyojin I fight in a while, and already I gotta deal with the poison jerk. Hold onto your pants, this is about to get fun," Yoshi smirked as he leaped in and punched the jellyfish away.

" **Grrr… who dares interrupt my poisoning process!?"** the kaijin growled before looking to see Yoshi and gasped, " **You! The kaizoku that Kuroken-sama vowed to slay!"**

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Jelly. Ore no chikara wa misete aru ze (Let me show you my power)," Yoshi smirked as he pulled out his dad's belt, the Kaizoku Driver, slapping it onto his waist to form a brown belt, and then pulled a short brown key like object, holding it up for his foe to see, "Henshin!"

He then swung his arms around before plugging the key into the hole in the buckle's front before twisting it, causing the chest door to open and reveal what looked like a tiny computer monitor, and from it was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop the skull. This image caused some bones and coins to shoot out of the monitor, forming the brown coat of the Rider armor his father wore, which landed on top of Yoshi, causing the armor to materialize through the same bones and coins forming over his body before shattering off to reveal said form that was the same as when his father wore it.

"Time to pillage and plunder," Yoshi smirked as he cracked his neck and knuckles, and then he charged in.

The Jellyfish tried to swing his tentacles at him, but Buccaneer dodged them by flipping out of the way before he got closer to land some punches and kicks, which did some considerable damage to him before knocking him back. Buccaneer cracked his knuckles, about to rush in for another attack until…

" **BACK OFF, BUCCANEER!"** the Jellyfish responded, holding up a man with black hair cut cleanly, green eyes, and wearing a blue coat, camouflage slacks, and black shoes, " **Get closer, and the poor sap gets poisoned."**

"Ergh! ...Coward!" Buccaneer growled as the young man just stood there looking scared, held up between the monster and the Rider against his will, ' _Grr, what can I do? If only I can attack without getting clos-. Ooohhh.'_

" **You'll never get past this defense, Rider! What do you plan on doing, huh?"** the Jellyfish Gyojin taunted, as Buccaneer pulled out what looked like a short flintlock pistol, but it also had aspects of modern technology such as a touch screen on one side and a scope on top of the gun, and then fired at the Jellyfish, causing it to let go of the boy and fall back, " **GAH! WATCH IT, YOU STUPID PIRATE!"**

Buccaneer just kept firing at the Jellyfish, causing it to be pushed back more and more until it fell over. The kaijin growled before finding a nearby ocean and then rushed to it before jumping in.

"Dangit! He got away," Buccaneer groaned before his suit changed back into coins, which crumbled down before they dissolved, reverting Buccaneer back into Yoshi as he unhooked the driver, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yea… I think so… but that was close. You could've shot me," the boy responded back at Yoshi.

"But I didn't, right?" he retorted before they both heard police sirens, making them turn to see cops and police cars show up, "Oh come on."

"The police? Why are you upset about the cops showing up?" the boy wondered before the cops got out of their cars and aimed their guns at Yoshi.

"Don't move! Freeze! Imamura Yoshida, you are under arrest for piracy, vigilantism, and resisting arrest!" one of the cops responded.

"Geez, this again? Sorry guys, but I gotta run. Can't hold me down!" he shouted before rushing off and trying to escape, but he saw another group of police cars stop right in front of him, the cops coming out and aiming their guns at him too, "Crap! Surrounded…"

Yoshi had no other choice but to put his hands up and behind his head as the police closed in.

* * *

Later, Yoshi was now seen in a prison cell, the cops outside taking a look at him.

"When will you ever learn, Imamura? You can't outrun the law no matter what you do," one of the cops said.

"But I am not the bad guy here, that crazy Jellyfish monster is! I saved a dude!" Yoshi responded in annoyance.

"Yeah, I ain't buyin' that. You're a criminal, and you'll always be one," the second cop scoffed as he and his partner left the cell, making Yoshi groan in annoyance again.

"Can you believe these jerks?" Yoshi groaned as he… oh, you're talking to me right now.

"No, duh. These guys have been on my ass since I became a Rider."

I assume this is the trouble that you told me about?

"*sigh* Yeah, it is. Not only had I had to deal with the life-or-death scenarios of being a Rider against the Gyojin, I had to deal with being arrested time after time by the police because… well, you know."

Pirate, right. But your motif is more on the stereotypical image of pirates, often done for show these days, so why do they think that that's the real image you portray?

"It's not just the appearance. Ever since the Gyojin made themselves known to the public, law enforcement was convinced that real pirates, which you may know have gone more modern, have taken up that old image of pirates and are therefore dubbed as criminals. And they think I'm a criminal. So now I gotta go on the run, but in order to keep up with the image my dad gave in order to strike fear into the Gyojin, I have to take on this image. So don't think this is just for show."

Right, I understand now. Oh, you got another cop coming.

"Huh? What're you… oh shoot, you're right. Get back to narrating," Yoshi told me as the cop I mentioned stepped forward.

"Imamura. You're lucky I don't mock you like the others; you've got a visitor," the cop said to him before we see the boy he rescued from before.

"What? You again? What're you doing here?"

"Excuse me, could you leave us? I would like to talk with him alone," the boy told the cop, who nodded and left, leaving the boy with Yoshi, "Why are you in jail after you saved my life?"

"If you really want to know… I'm a pirate."

"But I've seen you change, you look more like a… a Kamen Rider."

"...That's kinda what I am, too," Yoshi admitted as he got up and walked closer to the bars, "The police think I'm a bad man because ever since those monsters appeared, they have associated pirates with criminals. I'd tell you more, but I do not wanna repeat myself."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll understand at one point. But enough about that, what's your name, kid?"

"Oh. B-Boku no nawa Matsuda Satoshi desu (My name is Satoshi Matsuda)."

"Hmph. Ore wa Imamura Yoshida, sono na mo Yoshi da ze (I'm Yoshida Imamura, also known as Yoshi)."

"Pleased to meet you, Yoshi-san."

"You too, Satoshi," Yoshi said, shaking his hand through the bars.

"So… is there anyway I can help?"

"Shh, you don't want the cops to hear, do ya?"

"Oh, sumimasen. *bows before whispering* I mean you saved my life, I gotta repay you back in some way. Tell me anything," Satoshi replied, causing Yoshi to think and consider something before a light bulb seems to go on above his head and he got an idea.

"How about busting me out of here? If you can, I'll let you join my crew," Yoshi answered.

"How could I help with that?"

"Go back to wherever you live, think of something and then come back later tonight, we'll figure it out when there's no one around."

"Right. In that case, I'll come by later. See you then," Satoshi replied before bowing and then leaving. I hope you know what you're doing, Yoshi.

"Trust me, everything'll go according to plan if Satoshi is as smart as I think he is."

* * *

Later that night, Satoshi came back to the prison, in a black jumpsuit with a skull to keep his face concealed before taking a look around. Sticking to the outside, he looked to the right of the building, and without looking, found Yoshi's cell before crouching down and beginning to walk. He hummed a very fitting tune to himself quietly as he did so before eventually reaching Yoshi's cell.

"Yoshi-san," Satoshi quietly called, getting the pirate's attention before he looked out his barred window.

"Satoshi? Ha ha, what did I tell you? I knew you would come back. Did you think of something clever to get me out?" Yoshi smirked and asked.

"Um... do you think you can fit through that window hole after I cut the bars off?"

"Maybe. It could be a tight squeeze, but it's worth a shot. What have you got to cut the bars off?"

"You might wanna back up," Satoshi warned as he pulled out a short chainsaw.

"Are you mad?! You'll make too much noise," Yoshi whispered in a frantic tone, but Satoshi already turned it on and began to cut the bars from the top and then the bottom, each one plunking down outside, and with Satoshi distracted, Yoshi looked from the corner of his eye, "Well what do ya know. It was noisy, but it worked."

Yoshi then tried to squeeze through the window, but found it rather difficult as he tried nudging through, only the upper half of his body getting out.

"Wait, where's your gear? Did they confiscate it or something?" Satoshi asked.

"Nope. I kept it safely hidden," Yoshi answered, revealing a pocket so well hidden, it looked like part of the jacket interior, "Those idiots didn't think to look in my jacket. *chuckles* Now, uh, help me get out of this hole."

Satoshi then began to pull Yoshi by the arms and shoulders, initially having to play tug of war with Yoshi's body and the wall before Yoshi was eventually pulled out so hard, he landed on Satoshi.

"Ouch..." Satoshi winced.

"Azasu (short version of Arigatou gozaimasu). Let's get outta here before the alarm goes of and they realize I'm gone," Yoshi said as he got up before...

"Hey! What're you doing there?!" a cop shouted, walking in on them getting up.

"Uh oh," Satoshi groaned as they both decided to run away.

They ran from the cop, the latter blowing his whistle as they continued running away from the prison before Satoshi stopped the pirate.

"Wh-What did you stop me for?" Yoshi asked Satoshi.

"More cops are waiting up ahead. There's about 50 officers, 9 cars, and they're blocking our exit," Satoshi panted.

"How can you tell that when the exit's 6 yards away?!"

"I got an enhanced sense of direction. I can tell what's going on where, and after seeing a place once, I have a mental map all pictured out. It's like perfect memory recall."

"Nice, Satoshi! Now, which way doesn't have cops surrounding?" Yoshi asked as Satoshi just looked around and then…

"Over there," he pointed towards a brick fence, allowing Yoshi to smile before running to it and jumping over it no problem.

Satoshi managed to follow and jump over, only to fall on his bottom and back.

"Ite te te," Satoshi winced, making Yoshi facepalm before he helped him back up and then make their getaway.

The two quickly run through the bushes and over towards the docks.

"So what's your plan once we get past the cops?"

"Simple… do you know where I can find a ship?" Yoshi asked.

"Are you gonna steal one?" Satoshi responded.

"No, no. I'm just gonna commandeer it for living quarters and hiding space. And with it, I'll plunder, pillage, pilfer, and pulverize all of those bloody Gyojin into the ground," Yoshi bluntly answered, "I'm also looking for a crew, and I would like you to be a part of it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes really. With your skills, you'd make an impressive Navigator. What do you say, Satoshi?"

"...Well… I don't know. I don't wanna be in the same kinda trouble that you're in, but you saved my life and I want to repay you… so…"

"Tell you what," Yoshi started as he pulled out a card with the skull and crossbone symbol of his Rider form, "Why don't you go ahead and think about it, and when you decide, meet me over at the docks, right here. Then… we will set sail."

"...Right. What will you do now?"

"Right now, I think I'll just look for my ship. Jaa na," Yoshi waved before taking off and leaving Satoshi to walk back home.

* * *

At the docks later that day, Yoshi found many modern ships, none fitting his style. *clears throat to get Yoshi's attention* Pardon me for asking, but what kind of vessel are you looking for, Yoshi?

"Glad you asked. One that I exactly picture a pirate ship to look like. But I don't want it to be too conspicuous."

And how do you expect to find a fully functional galleon that doesn't look conspicuous? Uh... Yoshi, your driver's glowing.

"What? Uh... Quick, describe for the readers," he told me as the Rider picked up his driver and saw it was indeed glowing, a gold color to be precise.

But as he walked away, the driver's glow began to die down. He turned around stopped when it shined brightly again, and then turned to find what appeared to be a large fishing boat.

"That's it? This little thing is supposed to be my ship? I'm beginning to think that this driver's bogus for misleading me," Yoshi groaned before the glow blasted the boat and it turned into a very large brown galleon with his symbol on the flag and large white sails, "Well, this isn't conspicuous at all. But have you got a better idea than this?"

Hmm... Not really. *clears throat* Yoshi looked curious before he decided to walk onto the ship, examining trhe deck of the ship before walking through the door, and down into the corridor leading into the cabin of the ship, which looked like a hybrid of old and new technology. There were several desks around, a large computer screen, a kitchen, a couch to sleep on, and most importantly, a steering wheel in the center to guide the vessel.

"Now this is my kinda ship. This will serve as a base and living quarters for me and my crew. But what to name you. Hmm… I know, The S.S. Anne Bonnie!"

Naming your ship after a woman?

"Doesn't everyone treat their vehicle like a woman? It's only natural. Besides, I think it's cool to name her after one of the more famous female pirates. Now I think it's time to hit the hay." Yoshi said as he yawned before laying on the couch and placing his hat over his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Satoshi, he was sitting in his room looking at the card that Yoshi gave him.

"Hmm… should I take the risk?" Satoshi thought to himself as he looked at the card, "You owe Yoshi-san a debt. But then again, he is a pirate and I… well, I got a life to live. Oh man… what do I do?"

Satoshi just ran his fingers through his hair, trying to decide as he tapped some of his other fingers on a desk. But suddenly, the Jellyfish Gyojin appeared and shot his tentacles out to grab him.

* * *

Back with Yoshi, he woke up after his nap and heard the alarm blaring at the computer screen.

"Ugh… what now?" he groaned as he went to take a look.

What he saw was the Jellyfish Gyojin standing in front of a streetlamp and something else that made him gasp in shock as his eyes widened. He saw Satoshi hanging from the streetlamp, unconscious yet looking like his body was lifeless and limp.

"That bastard. Nobody messes with my potential crewmates. Not today," Yoshi growled before rushing out the cabin and jumping out on the ship, "Cue badass walking sequence."

* * *

Later, Yoshi was doing just that as he walked to where the Jellyfish Gyojin was standing, with Satoshi slightly waking up. He soon gasped when he saw Yoshi and the Gyojin in a staredown.

" **I knew you would show yourself sooner or later,"** the Jellyfish scoffed as Satoshi struggled to get himself free.

"I'll get you down, Satoshi! Don't worry. There's no way I'd let a friend go dying on me. And as for you, ya overgrown blob of goop and tentacles, you think you can kidnap my friend and get away with it. Urisan (You will pay)!" Yoshi growled as he charged in while setting up his driver, "Henshin!"

With that, he inserted his Kaizoku key into his driver, causing the bones and coins to materialize in front of him before hitting him as he ran, forming his suit. He quickly pulled out his sword engaging the Jellyfish Gyojin in combat, slashing at him while he blocked and moved out of the way of the slashes. Their fight eventually attracted the attention of the police, causing them to drive over and they were about to fire at Buccaneer, but also saw the Gyojin as they were still fighting.

"Fire!" the captain shouted.

"Which one, sir?" one of the cops asked out of confusion.

"Both of them! It doesn't matter, just fire!"

Thus the cops fired upon the two fighters, but the bullets did nothing to the Gyojin as Buccaneer dodged them. The Jellyfish then fired his tentacles at the cops, causing them to get poisoned, and knocked down. The Gyojin chuckled before he got hit in the back, turning to see Buccaneer with his gun aimed right at his head. He then fired again and again and again until the Jellyfish was knocked down.

"Good job, Yoshi-san!" Satoshi cheered as Buccaneer threw his sword towards the tied up navigator, causing him to fall when the ropes broke. Luckily, he managed to land on his feet, "Watch where you're tossing that thing!"

"Hey, at least you landed on your feet," Buccaneer shrugged as the Jellyfish Gyojin got back up.

" **Onore, Puffers!"** the Jellyfish called out, causing the grunts to emerge from nearby water and surround our two heroes.

"What'll we do, now?" Satoshi asked, really panicking.

"Relax man," Buccaneer replied, handing him a staff, "But if you wanna be a part of my crew, ya gotta be able to defend yourself."

"...Where'd you get this staff?"

"Magic satchel. But there's no time to explain now. Just take it and fight."

Satoshi did just that and began to use the staff to spin it around at any incoming projectiles the grunts threw at them. This proved easy as Buccaneer took on the Gyojin again, this time having a much better time attacking it as his sword cut off the Jelly's tentacles and kick him away.

"Nice try, Jelly, but I think it's time I dine on some jellyfish soup," Buccaneer smirked as he turns his Kaizoku Key again, causing the screen in the chest to glow gold.

He then crouched down slightly before a voice rang throughout the air.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

He ran towards the Gyojin and then leapt into the air before sticking his leg out and then entering a flying dropkick with his leg glowing gold. He soon collided with the Gyojin, knocking him back and making him spark.

"Be glad I didn't keelhaul ya, ye scurvy dog," Buccaneer proclaimed in a pirate accent before the Jellyfish exploded in defeat, screaming in pain before he demorphed and turned his attention to Satoshi, who was still knocking away the Puffers with his staff, "He's not too bad with that weapon, is he?"

I'd say he did pretty good. Satoshi then finished off one more grunt by stabbing it in the gut with the butt of his staff, and then knocking him upward before knocking him back into the water like a baseball. He was panting heavily after the fight and almost fell to his feet, but he stopped himself.

"You did pretty good, Satoshi. That's the best fighting I've seen in a while," Yoshi smiled at Satoshi.

"Arigatou, Yoshi-san. I did what I could," he smiled.

"So... will you join my crew? I can use a helpful guy like you," Yoshi smiled.

"...Well, I've thought about it, and I've decided... yes. Consider me a part of your crew."

"Yosh! Then welcome aboard, Satoshi. You will be my navigator and first mate!"

"I'm honored… Captain Yoshi-san," Satoshi exclaimed as he bowed in response, "Did you find a ship?"

"Certainly. *whistles*"

Suddenly, they looked to see the S.S. Anne Bonnie rise up out of the water, Satoshi looking stunned at the sight of it.

"...Nice ship, Captain."

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Satoshi. This is going to be sweet. All aboard!" Yoshi smiled as they climbed into the vessel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest, darkest depths of the sea, Kuroken was looking outside his sunken ship, a sneer across his tentacled face as he was joined by silhouetted figures behind him.

 **"Captain Kuroken, we have lost our Gyojin,"** one of the figures informed.

 **"Impossible! No one could defeat the Jellyfish Gyojin,"** another one of the figures responded in a crazy sounding tone.

 **"Unless… Buccaneer… his blasted son has taken up his mantle,"** Kuroken growled in fury as he turned to look at his subordinates.

" **How can you be so sure that his son would actually follow in the old Rider's footsteps?"** a female figure asked.

" **Because if I know the fool, he'll probably defeat every single Gyojin to get to me for killing off his pathetic father,"** Kuroken figured, pulling out his sword, looking at it, " **Try as he might, I'll tear him apart like I did to his old man. Okamizu."**

" **Yes, Captain?"** the female replied before stepping out to reveal a wolf fish Gyojin which actually looks like a female werewolf with gills and fins, wearing white armor.

" **You are to take our next Gyojin out to try and get some new technology for our cause. Do not fail me."**

" **Aye Captain,"** she answered before walking out of the room and swimming out of the ship to the surface.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Satoshi: Nice vessel, captain. So what's next?

Yoshi: We gather more members for my crew.

?: Piracy? That sounds rather odd, but I'd think I might find it bothersome to someone like me who doesn't get into a lot of trouble.

Yoshi: What a weird girl.

Satoshi: I think she's kinda cute.

 **?: Prepare to be brought aboard D.V.'s Locker!**

 **Jikai, Sail 2: Tech-Wiz**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: The team has been formed, and thus the band is altogether… or are they? Mikoto doesn't seem too comfortable about it.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Red Melody: Well it looks like you've got yourself a first crew member and a ship. I wonder how you'll do finding another one.**

 ***The Melodygers and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashi Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: 0-0**

 **KKD: Uh, are you okay?**

 **TB: MY MIND!**

 **KKD: Whoa! Simmer down there, bud.**

 **TB: My mind has been blown with what I've came up with here!**

 **KKD: I can tell, but try to keep that excitement on a leash or something.**

 **TB: Okay. How do you think this turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty good, I'd say.**

 **TB: And before anyone gets too excited, yes, yes we are having Yoshi break the fourth wall by talking to the narrator.**

 **KKD: And if you're reading this Silver, I know we discussed this before, but grow up! Dekaranger broke the fourth wall before, you don't see people complaining there.**

 **TB: Don't get your Go-Busters panties in a bunch, Silver. It's gonna be on my channel, not yours or KKD's, so calm down. We're not being offensive or anything. Now, what was your favorite part of this story KKD?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a bit tricky, but I do like all the fight scenes and the escape scene with Satoshi.**

 **TB: I like all that, plus Yoshi going Zach Morris and Malcolm in the Middle by destroying the fourth wall. I was originally gonna do the traditional way of him just talking to the camera, but this is reading material. So I thought, let's have him and the narrator have frequent conversations.**

 **KKD: And as the guy who often portrayed the narrator, it did feel weird, but he and I grew into it fast.**

 **TB: I thought the narrator was a completely different guy though. Or is that a figure of speech?**

 **KKD: I dunno.**

 **TB: Moving on, I think this Super Hero Time went pretty well. You?**

 **KKD: Yea, I think this went very well.**

 **TB: I think now's the time we sign off. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver signing off. Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Sail 2: Tech-Wiz

**TB: ADVENTURE HO~! *drops down like an anime hero***

 **KKD: *swings in from a rope above* What's with the commotion?**

 **TB: Nothing, just arrived from Melodyger. Here we are at the 2nd chapter of Buccaneer where Yoshi continues to add to his growing crew.**

 **KKD: Yea, and it'll be a while before the whole crew arrives.**

 **TB: It's called build up. It can't happen all at once, it will lose effectiveness.**

 **KKD: True that.**

 **TB: Before we continue, I wanna say that I'm starting to catch up with Kamen Rider Drive and Ninninger. And from where I'm at now, they're getting pretty good.**

 **KKD: I see. Drive's vehicular motif never really caught my eye, but I am still intrigued by Ninninger and their variety.**

 **TB: Try and catch up with Ninninger. They already have a sixth ranger, and from what pics I've seen, I think Akaninger gets an armor similar to Daigo's KyoryuRed Carnival power.**

 **KKD: Not quite, considering, from what I heard, Starninger (the gold ranger) gets to share in the power, too.**

 **TB: When I get to it, I'll better understand. But I'm just stalling, hoist Disclaimers!**

 **KKD: Right. *hoists up a black sail with the Disclaimers on it.***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We get a look at Yoshi's ship, the S.S. Anne Bonnie under the water before we cut to Satoshi gawking at the inside.

"Sugee," he gawked, amazed by the spectacle that was the vessel, "This is what I pictured the cabin to be like, Captain."

"Please, please, there's no reason to be formal with me, Satoshi. Call me Yoshi-san like you did before," Yoshi smiled at Satoshi, who just smiled and nodded in response.

"Okay, Yoshi-san."

"So, our next step will be to find more members for my growing crew. So we'll need to head back to shore soon in order to find our next member. Where should we head to next, Satoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I suppose further from this location to avoid the heat of the cops for a while," Satoshi figured.

"Good. I'll leave you in command of the wheel for a bit, get us to a nice hiding spot."

Satoshi nodded before taking the wheel as Yoshi walked away from him before…

"Yo, Narrator-san."

Oh, hello Yoshi. What seems to be the issue?

"Nothing. Just wanted a private conversation. Every crew has a different class of pirate. *points to himself* The captain, *points to Satoshi* the navigator, but we also need a strong fighter, a cook to prepare meals, a medic, a swordsman, and maybe a musician."

Why a musician?

"Pirates need songs to boost their morale and lift their spirits up, don't they?"

Well… perhaps… I feel you know where to look for a strong fighter?

"Well… I don't really. *smiles*"

...You weary me with that kind of attitude. Makes me wonder if you'll be a good captain.

"Oh, relax, will ya? You worry too much. In the meantime, cue the opening."

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***After that, he pulled out his blaster to shoot any incoming Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 2: Tech-Wiz**

We now see Yoshi and Satoshi walking down the street searching for anyone that may fit one of Yoshi's promising crew members.

"Eto, Yoshi-san? Is it smart to walk around like this? With cops on us, people might recognize you," Satoshi pointed out.

"Relax. With this huge crowd, I doubt that they'll be able to spot us that easily. And they'll spot other fake pirates and confuse them for the real thing before finding us. Daijoubu dayo," Yoshi chuckled in response as they kept walking before they heard a large crowd cheering for something, the two looking to see the crowd inside a gym, "Ooh, a fight? Wonder who's winning. This may help us get our strong fighter."

"Good idea, Yoshi-san."

The duo arrived at a nearby gym to find the large crowd surrounding a boxing ring. In the ring, Satoshi and Yoshi found two woman MMA fighting, one of them looking like the same age as Satoshi, with her attire consisting of a black and pink sports top, bright purple shorts, brown fighting gloves, and had long black hair and blue eyes. This girl was clapping for herself for a moment before her opponent tried to get the jump on her and take her down. She, however, just let her opponent grasp her by the waist, allowing her to give her several elbows to her back and lift her up, slamming her down on her back.

"Ooohh, that has got to hurt," Satoshi winced at the sight, the girl raising her arms up in victory to get cheers from the crowd, only to get tackled by her opponent and getting several punches in the gut before getting caught in a leglock by her opponent.

However, the girl rammed her knee into her opponent's leg to apply pressure and get out. Her opponent screamed and let go, allowing her to escape. The girl the boys were eyeing then giggled, raising her hands to get support from the crowd before her opponent got up, glared at her and then slapped her in the cheek, making the crowd wince.

"Uh oh… that's not good," Satoshi gulped.

"That girl's gonna be in a world of hurt now. I wonder what the girl with black hair's thinking," Yoshi chuckled as we cut back to the girl in question, who was just registering the slap to her face.

' _I will not let this register on an emotional level,'_ she thought to herself, ' _First, wait for her left jab. Dodge it before throwing a right hook to cheek. Disorient her. She'll attempt to punch me with her right arm, so block it and kick her in the diaphragm. Fracture ribs. Apply roundhouse kick to jaw to disable her. In summary, ears ringing, jaw fractured, 4 ribs cracked, solar plexus hemorrhaging. Physical recovery: two and a half weeks. The slap to face… has been neutralized.'_

The girl just rubbed her cheek before getting into position, and her opponent, indeed, went for a left jab. She ducked out of the way before throwing the right hook. The girl then used both of her hands to palm strike both of her opponent's ears, disorienting her as she tried to punch with her right arm. The girl did end up blocking it as she predicted before kicking her on the side of her body, punching her straight in the mid section, and finally she roundhouse kicked her jaw, sending the girl tumbling down. This made the crowd cheer louder as the girl was declared the winner before she walked out of the ring and into the locker room.

"That is one tough gal," Satoshi commented as Yoshi chuckled.

"I think we might've found our next crew member. Let's go meet her after she comes out," Yoshi suggested as they decided to wait outside.

* * *

Later, the two stood outside the gym, waiting for the girl to come out, and soon enough, she did. Only now she was wearing glasses over her blue eyes, and wearing a brown mechanic's vest on top of a pink button down shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and suspenders with a few wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, and other tools attached.

"I… Is that the girl we saw fight?" Yoshi asked in confusion as the girl pushed her glasses up with her ring finger.

"Yes, this is her, alright," Satoshi confirmed as Yoshi shrugged before they decided to follow her, "Uh, excuse me? You, miss? Uh… you with the glasses."

"Hmm?" the girl responded as she turned to see Satoshi and Yoshi, "Oh, I think I saw you two in the crowd of people surrounding my bout of fisticuffs. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell us your name," Yoshi inquired of the girl.

"Watashi wa Saromi Robin."

"You did very impressively in that fight earlier. I don't think I've ever seen a girl fight like that," Satoshi admitted.

"I appreciate the compliment very much, and as much as I would enjoy discussing my previous fights, I'm sorry to say that I have some other projects to take care of right now. In the meantime, I'll probably see you sometime soon," Robin shrugged off, her tone and way of speaking sounding very intelligent for someone her age.

"...Wow… quite different than what I expected."

"Still, she can prove very handy in our crew, Satoshi," Yoshi pointed out, before suddenly, a Gyojin appeared, this one being based after what appeared to be a blue and yellow parrot fish, though the parrot features oddly looked more bird-like and was wielding two short pistols, "Betsu no Gyojin ka (Another Gyojin)?"

"Oh no… not another one," Satoshi gulped.

"Well, no matter, where there's Gyojin, there's Kamen Rider Buccaneer. Satoshi, ikuze."

"H-Hai, Yoshi-san."

With that, Yoshi puts his belt on with Satoshi following him. Unfortunately, the female wolf Gyojin from before appeared and stood in front of them.

" **I cannot let you pass,"** the wolf fish, Okamizu, stated as she posed in a karate standby pose.

"Another one again?" Yoshi groaned as he stepped forward, "Satoshi, you go after the Gyojin. I'll handle this one."

"A-Are you sure I can handle that thing on my own?" Satoshi asked, unsure.

"Trust me. These guys are nothing. I'm sure you'll take care of them no problem."

"If you really have that much faith in me, then… I'll do it."

With that, Satoshi ran off, leaving Yoshi and Okamizu in a face-off.

" **That was unwise to send your nakama (comrade) to die,"** Okamizu said as she moved her hands around before motioning him to bring it on.

"He won't die, because I believe in him," Yoshi declared before he pulled out his Kaizoku Key, "Henshin!"

He then swung his arms around before plugging the key into the hole in the buckle's front before twisting it, causing the chest door to open and reveal the screen with the skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop the skull. This image caused some bones and coins to shoot out of the monitor, forming the brown coat of the Rider armor his father wore, which landed on top of Yoshi, causing the armor to materialize through the same bones and coins forming over his body before shattering off to reveal his Rider form, Buccaneer. He then pulled out his sword, but Okamizu put her hands up.

" **Lower your weapon. Only cowards fight unarmed opponents,"** Okamizu replied.

"...Fair enough. I suppose I need to practice hand-to-hand now and then. You do seem like the type to fight fair."

" **I will show you my Gyojin Karate."**

"Right. In that case, ever hear of Pirate-Fu?"

" **Your humor illudes me, Imamura,"** Okamizu replied before they ran towards each other, exchanging punches and kicks, " **Gyojin Karate: Wantou Giri (Sword Arm Slice)!"**

After saying that, she swung her arm across like it was sword, making Buccaneer block it in defense, struggling at first before redirecting her arm away. The blow managed to slice a mailbox in half.

"Such a strong attack," Buccaneer gawked, rubbing his arm to numb the pain, "Omae wa tsuyoi ze (You're strong)."

" **Naturally. It's good to know someone understands the power of such a martial art,"** Okamizu smirked as she then ran towards Buccaneer at a lightning fast speed, " **Hyakumaigawara Seiken! (Hundred Tile True Punch!)"**

"Uh oh," Buccaneer gulped before Okamizu threw her punch at his chest so hard that it sent him flying and breaking through some glass window and into a convenient store.

He then jumped out and kicked Okamizu down before she managed to recover and they clashed punches and kicks again. Okamizu, however, managed to knee Buccaneer in the gut before kicking him into a car and then pinning him down to the ground.

" **What a shame. And you were performing so well, too,"** Okamizu sighed as she rose her fist into the air, " **This punch; Senmaigawara Seiken (Thousand Tile True Punch), is powerful enough to kill a human."**

"Yea… well, I'm not exactly ready to die yet," Buccaneer admitted.

" **Who said you had a choice in the matter?"** she responded, with her fist still in the air, but she didn't deliver the final punch for some reason.

Buccaneer looked at her, confused, as she refused to punch, but this did give him an opening to get out. He grabbed a rock before throwing it at Okamizu, causing her to throw the punch out of self defense as Buccaneer ran away. Okamizu just standing up, looked around to see the Rider get away safely before letting a smile come across her face.

' _ **In an odd way… I'm glad I didn't kill him,'**_ Okamizu thought to herself before hearing the sirens of police and she rushed into the shadows to hide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satoshi ran to find the Gyojin, searching around in a frenzy while firing his dual pistols.

"Hey, fish lips," Satoshi shouted, "What are you doing?! Stop it!"

" **Like hell I'll stop, baka,"** the Parrot Fish Gyojin scoffed before firing at a car, which exploded into dust upon impact, revealing Robin.

"Robin-san!"

Satoshi then ran in to attack, swinging his staff at him to knock him away. The Gyojin blocked the blows, but Satoshi was still hitting him with his swings. However, the Parrot Fish fired his guns, breaking the staff into multiple pieces.

"Oh boy," he gulped as the Gyojin was about to fire again, but Robin tackled him into a wall.

"Now who's the damsel in distress?" Robin quipped, walking over to Satoshi.

"I was supposed to be the one saving you. But thank you, Robin-san."

"Thank me later. Right now we've got a problem."

" **Will you two just shut up and die already!?"** the Parrot Fish squawked as it aimed its guns again, but he got shot just in time by Buccaneer.

"Not so fast, bucko!" Buccaneer shouted, making the Gyojin fire at him before the Rider managed to block all the shots with his sword.

Eventually, they all start to hear police sirens and the Gyojin ducked into a nearby puddle of water.

"Uh oh, the police," Satoshi gulped.

"Why're the authorities here? It doesn't make sense," Robin asked out of confusion.

"Explanations later, now run!" Buccaneer shouted, grabbing the two and running into a nearby alleyway and stood absolutely still so that none of the cops noticed them.

Thankfully, the cops were stupid enough to drive right by them and give them a chance to get away.

* * *

The group later stopped in front of a white house with a blue door and to catch their breaths.

"I… I think we lost them," Satoshi panted as they looked to the house.

"Oh by pure coincidence, you just so happened to stop in front of my home," Robin giggled, making the boys look to the house.

"Wow," Buccaneer sighed as he took the key out and closed the chest on his belt and reverted back into Yoshi, surprising Robin.

"What in the world?! *rubs eyes* You were that pirate guy who the cops were after!?"

"Yeah. Ore wa Yoshi, Imamura Yoshi da ze."

"Boku wa Matsuda Satoshi," Satoshi introduced with a bow, leaving Robin more pleasantly surprised than anything as she retained her calm demeanor.

"Well, this is a surprise. Since the authorities might still be looking for you, I recommend you hide in my abode. Do you want to come in?" Robin offered, leaving Satoshi and Yoshi to think about it for a moment.

"Time out," Yoshi called, suddenly freezing time around him as he held his hands like a T…

So, I assume you're here with me to weigh your options, Yoshi?

"Yes. Obviously staying away from the cops is my top priority and hey, it's gonna give me a chance to get to know my next potential crew member. Yet this gal is one crazy chick and-"

Wait a minute. What makes you think she's crazy?

"She went from concentrated fighter to what looks like a Sherlock Holmes nerdy girl. Plus, I do not want her or even Satoshi to get arrested, since they're associated with me now, so…"

Since when has that ever stopped you. Satoshi has been your eager first mate ever since you recruited him. I understand that you're worried, but you didn't let that stop you before. Try to get to know Robin first before you say anything.

"...Maybe you're right. I should give her a chance," Yoshi shrugged before looking at his friends, just frozen in place, "One day, they'll join in on our very interesting conversations."

I sure would like to talk to them more. I know I narrate this story, but that doesn't mean I know them on a personal level. Seriously, outside of you, how many other characters are willing to talk to me, a disembodied voice?

"We'll see if they're onboard later. Okay now… Time in."

With that, everything unfroze as Yoshi walked back next to Satoshi.

"It would be very nice, thank you for the offer, Robin." Yoshi smiled, making Robin smile back in response.

"Very good. Come in please," she replied, opening the door as they walked in to see a fairly standard living room with a table, couch, chairs, and TV, but the other side of the room showed various gadgets and other tinkers and tools. Yoshi and Satoshi were about to walk in but… "Aba-ba-ba, shoes please."

"Oh, sorry," Satoshi apologized as they wiped their shoes and took them off, Robin doing the same before she actually took her socks off and went over to the heavy equipment, leaving the boys a little puzzled, "Um, I don't think there was any reason to take your socks off."

"On the contrary, there is. It helps me think while I tinker with my, um, how would you say, toys," Robin told the two as she used a screwdriver on a metal rim of some kind while she started whistling to herself, " _Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa. Strong as ten regular men, definitely. He faced the galloping hordes, a hundred bad guys with swords, who sent those goons to their lord, why Prince Ali._ "

"I bet singing helps you think too?" Yoshi figured as Robin whistled and sang some more while nodding in response, "So this is what you really do? I'll be honest, I kinda saw you as a strong fighter."

"Oh, the MMA thing? That's just a hobby of mine. I mainly prefer mechanical tinkering because it allows me to better get out these visions. These, these… images that I keep picturing, various machines, weapons, and even these unusual keys that I see."

"Wait a minute. Yoshi-san, don't you have keys of your own?" Satoshi asked as Yoshi pulled out his Kaizoku Key.

"Did it happen to look like this?" Yoshi asked, showing Robin his key before the girl gasped.

"That's it! That's what I've been seeing in my head. All the images I've been seeing all connect back to this! ...Where did you get this?"

"I got it along with this belt. *points to it* My father gave it to me before he sadly passed on after getting killed by the leader of that fish monster you saw out there."

"Oh, my deepest apologies. *stands up and bows* I did not know your father was murdered."

"It's ok. Most people wouldn't have cared since he was like me... a pirate. I've been fighting those things, the Gyojin they're called, while avoiding the cops, who think that I'm a bad guy."

"But you're not, you and your friend managed to get me away from the danger."

"Well yea, but you kinda saved me, too." Satoshi pointed out.

"On to the topic at hand, Satoshi and I are looking to expand our crew, and I would like you to be a part of it," Yoshi answered bluntly, causing Robin to turn around.

"As promising as it sounds… I have to decline. It'll just interfere with my work and I do not want to be arrested," Robin sighed, handing Yoshi back his key before he put it in his coat pocket.

"Are you sure? You're good at fighting, and hey, your mechanical tinkering might come in handy in our search for the most valuable and priceless treasure out there."

"Hmm… you have a valid point… but I'm still not very sure."

"Tell you what," Yoshi started before taking out the same card that he gave to Satoshi before, "I'll give you my number so you can call me when you decide. I'm fine with whatever decision you make, but consider the offer, and if you do decide, call the number on the card. Satoshi, do you mind staying with her?"

"Uh… yea, sure. Of course, Yoshi-san," Satoshi answered, a little confused, "But why?"

"The Gyojin may come back to attack considering they know who you and Robin are. There's a chance that he might return. I want you to keep a close eye on her and protect her as best as you can. I'm gonna go back and retreat into my ship for the night."

"Of course. Be careful, Yoshi-san."

With that, Yoshi just saluted the two 17 year olds before leaving.

* * *

Alright, so now that you're headed back to the ship, you sure it's a good idea to just leave your navigator and potential crew member alone, Yoshi?

"I know Satoshi is capable enough to defend himself, and Robin as well, so there's nothing to worry about. Plus, it gives them some time to get to know each other more."

Wait, what makes you think they will be fine if the Gyojin is possibly looking for Robin?

"They'll be fine. *smiles*"

You need to be more cautious with your crew.

"And you need to calm down more. I have confidence that they'll be alright. I'll jump in, of course, if they need me. Now, cue cut to see how they're doing."

* * *

Inside Robin's place, Robin continued work on one of her gadgets as Satoshi just sat and watched intently.

"What are you making, exactly?" he asked.

"I'm currently constructing an extendable weapon, almost like a baton, but it's actually a staff," Robin informed Satoshi, "I'm just trying to work out the kinks in the extenders so that it can be concealable on both sides."

"Why not make it button activated? That way, you can just switch modes with ease and it won't be a problem."

"...Rather excellent suggestion. I will do so."

"So, um… how long have you, uh, been doing this type of thing?" Satoshi inquired of Robin.

"Mmm… about since I was seven. I loved building things as a child, and I created all kinds of things, including this nice little work place for me," Robin smiled.

"Why don't you show people these inventions of yours? You could patent these and you could make a lot of money."

"Nobody truly understands my passion. Because of this… I never truly had any friends. Everytime I meet someone, they usually write me off as weird, unusual, strange, bizarre, the black sheep," Robin sighed before taking off her glasses to look at Satoshi, "...Do you think I'm weird?"

"Well… yes, but you're the good kind of weird." Satoshi told her.

"I don't believe in the 'good kind of weird'. It's either you're good and normal or you're weird and bad. Besides, I don't build things for money. I make them because I just want to create something I see. And most people just cannot understand that. That's why they think I'm strange and unusual."

"I don't mind the 'strange and unusual'. I think it's good that we have some people like you out there. Remember, some of the most brilliant and renowned people are a little… eccentric."

"Eccentric is just a polite way of saying I'm weird."

"Robin-san, you've gotta lighten up about that. Just because people find you odd, doesn't mean that it's a bad thing. I've only known you for a brief moment, but I can already tell that you have good intentions and are very good at what you do. So what if people turned you away because you're a little out there, so what if people don't understand your intentions? It's their loss, not yours."

Robin just listened to Satoshi's words of wisdom and it made her contemplate them before smiling.

"...Arigatou, Satoshi-kun. You are a very nice person," she smiled before putting her glasses back on.

"Hey, anything to help a new friend," Satoshi replied with a smile, "So, are you still considering Yoshi's offer, or have you made your decision, yet?"

"...Is your friend serious about this? About abandoning your current life to join him in this seemingly foolhardy quest where we would possibly put our lives at risk searching for this treasure that he speaks of?"

"Be thankful that he's giving you a choice. I chose to join him because he saved my life, and he's giving you the chance in return for helping you."

"I don't know... it's just the risks seem to outweigh the benefits, not to mention the fear of being incarcerated. I don't want that. But what is this treasure your captain is seeking? It's now modern currency, otherwise he'd rob banks; it's not, is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure what this treasure is that he's talking about, but I haven't seen him rob a bank. And he sure doesn't care about fame or infamy seeing how he puts defeating the Gyojin above everything else," Satoshi admitted, "But whatever the treasure is, he manages to put finding it rather high on his list along with defending humanity from the Gyojin."

Robin was listening, considering her options and re-evaluating the risks and rewards before looking at Yoshi's card again.

* * *

Back in the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yoshi was just laying down on the couch while looking at a checklist of… are those the positions that you told me about earlier?

"Yes. I'm making a list the amount of people I need to search for that treasure. I've already got a navigator. *checks that off the list*. Now if only-" Yoshi started before he suddenly heard a jingle coming from his phone, "*pulls phone out before answering* Moshi-moshi?"

- _Yoshi-san? Robin desu. After some talk with Satoshi-kun, I've taken your offer into some form of consideration. Before I give you my answer, I assure you_ are _fully aware of risking your own life and those of your crew for the sake of fighting off these… Gyojin, was it? Not to mention finding this treasure you're talking about. Just how do you plan to find it exactly?_ \- he heard Robin inquire of him, leaving him to think about what she said.

"Robin-chan, I'll have you know that I am well aware of what the Gyojin are capable of. And that I will never put anyone, especially my own crew on that Valley to the Shadow of Death. Whenever I pick anyone for my crew, I'm positive they are fully aware of the risks, and I know what to look for when picking said crew, but I would never in any way let them dive head on into Death Row. I will make sure that I protect them no matter what and always expect my mates to stand by my side when this is all over. Do you understand?" Yoshi responded, leaving Robin silent on the other end for a bit.

- _That's… surprisingly noble of you. And ironic, considering you're a pirate._ -

"Trust me, what you hear the police saying about us pirates isn't true for every single one of us. The Gyojin are the real enemy, and with help, I'll take them out. Now to answer your question about that treasure…" Yoshi started to say before he started laughing to himself, "I have no idea what it is or how I'm gonna find it. *laughs*"

- _So then how are you going to know when you find it or even figure out where it is?_ \- Robin asked.

"I'll recognize it when it is right there in my line of view. ...Okay, now that I've filled you in on what I'm all about when it comes to the safety and protection of my crew, as well as the world, what is your answer, Robin-chan?"

- _...Well, Yoshi-san… now that I fully understand… yes. I will join you and become your strong fighter, and mechanic if you do not have one._ -

"Great, Robin-chan. After looking at your little trinkets and toys, you fit the requirement of both strong fighter and technical mechanic," Yoshi chuckled as he checked off said requirements on his list. Suddenly, his radar gave off beeping sound before walking over to see what it is, "Could you hold on for a moment?"

He looked at the radar and found that there were two red dots on it. Yoshi then pressed a button on the right to switched it to a video feed, which shows the Parrot Fish Gyojin was communicating with Okamizu.

" **I would've killed that Rider and those stupid humans if the damn police didn't show up,"** the Parrot Fish Gyojin growled in annoyance.

" **No. Kuroken wants the girl alive, so you could not have killed them anyway. He says that we need new technology to aid our forces."** Okamizu replied.

" **Luckily, as soon as the police showed up and right before I left, I managed to tag that girl with Buccaneer so that we can find her,"** the Gyojin said before he pulled out some sort of oyster or clam before opening it to reveal a computer inside, with a blue dot on the screen indicating the girl, Robin, that they were talking about, " **She's not that far from here. I will go over there and use her to lure Buccaneer out and kill him where he stands."**

" **I'll handle Buccaneer, you just get the girl, understand?"** Okamizu informed the Gyojin.

" **Whatever you say, Okamizu-sama."**

After that, he bowed and left, Yoshi having a look of shock on his face before he turned the video feed off.

- _Yoshi-san? What's going on?_ \- he heard Robin ask.

"I got some bad news, Robin-chan. That Gyojin you saw earlier is now after you. I want you and Satoshi to get rid of any kind of tracking device he might've placed on you, get out of there, and meet me at my ship. Got it?" Yoshi instructed.

- _Understood, but I do not remember that thing placing any kind of tracking device onto my body._ -

"No doubt he placed it on you without looking or via one of his projectile attacks or so when you weren't looking. I'll meet you guys outside of my ship, okay?"

With that, Yoshi hung up and went over to the wheel to get the ship over to a nearby dock,.

* * *

Back at Robin's house, she put her phone down and tried looking for the tracking device on her person, but soon noticed something about her bag. It had a yellow orb with some sort of plastic-like substance on it, but upon further inspection was revealed to be a gel of some kind.

"Can you get it off?" Satoshi asked, Robin trying to find the right tool from her suspenders.

Robin then managed to pry it off with some pliers and throw it out the window, which made a tiny explosion upon impact.

"*smiles* Piece of cake," Robin smirking before she put her socks and boots back on, "Now we have to get to wherever Yoshi-san might be."

Satoshi nodded before they got out of the house and Robin managed to pick up that 'staff' that she was working on. They rushed towards the nearest harbor to wait for the S.S. Anne Bonnie, but the two Gyojin leaped out of the water, blocking their path.

 **"Going somewhere?"** the Parrot Fish smirked in response, the two in shock.

"Great, of all the times," Robin groaned.

"Don't worry, Robin-san. I'll protect you," Satoshi declared, stepping in front of Robin.

 **"Do you honestly think that your chivalry will help matters?"** Okamizu asked, " **I will give you credit there, but if you do not turn back now, things will get ugly for you."**

"As if I'd back down to someone like you."

Satoshi just stared the Gyojin down when the Parrot Fish had its guns drawn out. However, the S.S. Anne Bonnie surfaced, distracting the fighters on the ground when Buccaneer came riding off the ship on what looked like a smaller version of the ship in a motorcycle form, riding past them before stopping right in front of the two teens.

"It's a good thing I arrived in time," Yoshi smirked before getting off the bike and staring down the two Gyojin, "The sea wolf and Polly. Do I need to toss you a bone and a cracker?"

" **Don't let your humor make our battle any easier, Imamura. You and I have unfinished business,"** Okamizu informed, posing in a battle-ready position before Satoshi stepped alongside Yoshi.

"Satoshi, you okay with taking the Parrot Fish while I deal with the sea wolf?" he whispered.

"Ready any time, Yoshi-san. Anything to protect Robin-san," Satoshi nodded.

"That's the spirit."

As he said that, he put his belt on and pulled out his Kaizoku Key.

"Henshin!"

He plugged the key in, opening the chest before transforming into Buccaneer before giving his sword to Satoshi, who took it. They then charged head on with Buccaneer fighting Okamizu and Satoshi fighting the Parrot Fish Gyojin. Buccaneer then rushed in along with Okamizu and they began to trade blows once more.

"Tell me something, Sea Wolf. You had the chance to kill me before, but you didn't. Why did you just let me live?" Buccaneer inquired.

" **My captain wants you captured alive, that is all,"** she answered as they continued to trade punches.

"That's not true. He wants me dead and he wants to kill me personally. Let me rephrase my question, you had the chance to put me on Death Row, but you hesitated. Why did you hesitate? Was there any reason that you couldn't bring it upon yourself to kill me?"

" **...Why would you care? You want us dead just as much as my captain does you."**

"That's partially true. But you, you seem different. There's probably more to you that I'm missing," Buccaneer figured, Okamizu about to throw another punch, but he catches it, "What is it?"

Okamizu just looked away before she turned around violently to knock him up in the air.

" **Nibyakumaigawara Mawashigeri! (200 Tile Roundhouse Kick!)"** Okamizu shouted before kicking Buccaneer, causing a minor shockwave that sends him flying into a wall, knocking him down.

"Ouch," he winced before getting right back up and getting himself ready.

" **I-I don't get it. That kick should've at least incapacitated you."**

"100 tiles is enough to send me flying, and you claim 1000 tiles can kill me, 200 is hardly enough to actually do what you just said. Besides, I doubt killing is your style."

" **Why the sudden interest in me?"**

"Let's just say I think we'd make good chemistry. Promise me something, when I'm at my strongest, you will tell me what you're all about. Is that a deal?"

"… **Hmph, you've got it, Imamura,"** Okamizu nodded, making Buccaneer smirk under his helmet before the Wolffish Gyojin retreated into the water.

Back with the Parrot Fish, Satoshi was slashing up the Gyojin with relative ease while Robin was still adding on last minute adjustments to her staff. The Gyojin then fired his dual pistols, Satoshi frantically dodging and blocking them, unable to get close again.

"Darn it, this is just getting stupid!" Satoshi groaned.

"Satoshi-kun, the staff is done! Catch!" Robin shouted, tossing him the staff before he caught it, the staff looking like a just a tiny metal stick at first before finding a yellow button on it and pressing it, which extends 10 inches, with one tip slamming right into the Parrot Fish's beak while he was charging.

"Whoa! Not much extension, but DANG can it pack a punch," he gawked before he rushed at the Gyojin, smacking him with it like it was a baton, swinging left and right which knocked him down easily.

The Parrot Fish just squawked in frustration before he fired again, Satoshi dodging before seeing a purple button on the other side and pressing it, which extended the staff to 20 inches in total and he spun the staff in time to block an incoming laser blast.

"Now this is what I am talking about. I'll have to thank Robin-san after," he said to himself before rushing in and smacking the Gyojin some more.

It wasn't long before Buccaneer leaped in and kicked the Gyojin in the back.

"Sorry for the wait guys," Buccaneer apologized.

"You actually came just in time, Yoshi-san. I softened him up for you," Satoshi smiled, handing Buccaneer his blade back, "I think you'll be needing this."

"Thanks."

Buccaneer then ran towards the Gyojin and slashed it with his sword. After a bit, he dropped his sword and prepared himself by turning his Kaizoku Key again.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

After that, he reeled his fist back and started running towards the Parrot Fish.

"Kaizoku… PUNCH!" Buccaneer roared before leaping in and punching the Gyojin, the punch powerful enough to send him flying backwards and cause an explosion upon landing, "And that's the pirate's way."

"Sugoi," Robin gawked in amazement, "So that's the power you possess, Yoshi-san."

"Yep," Buccaneer replied as he turned back into Yoshi, "C'mon, let's get into the ship before the cops get here."

The others nodded as Buccaneer got onto his bike and drove it up the walking board, with Satoshi and Robin right behind him before the board went back in and the ship descended into the sea.

* * *

"Sugee~! This is a magnificent cabin! The ultimate culmination in humble decor, luxury comforts for a pirate, and technology," Robin admired as she looked around.

"Thank you, but there's no need to get too excited. You can set up your little workshop over there and work on whatever you like whenever you like," Yoshi smiled, Robin nodding in response.

"I'm glad you don't think that I'm weird."

"Hey, in my ship, the strange and unusual is never frowned upon. Look at me, I'm downright cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs."

"Admittedly, that may be more than we thought, but he'll reveal the secrets to us when he's ready," Satoshi figured.

"Sure. Also, thank you for your help, Yoshi-san," Robin thanked, bowing to Yoshi gratefully.

"Anything to help, Robin-chan. Because let's be honest, it would be a waste of your talents to work for the enemy," he joked with a smile.

"Indeed it would. Also, I might give you a conk on the head for that remark."

The group just laughed in response as the S.S. Anne Bonnie just trekked through the depths of the sea.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: Our next potential crew member will be a person who's really good with both guns and swords.

Satoshi: Wonder who that'll be.

Robin: Plans for a new key are underway, sir.

?: I don't want any part of your crazy expeditions, just leave me alone.

Satoshi: How stubborn is he?

Yoshi: I'm sure I'll win him over.

?: **I'm gonna make sure you all end up six feet down below the sea!**

 **Jikai, Sail 3: A Jack of All Trades**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Holy crap, you guys now have a giant robot! That is awesome!**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Red Melody: Well you do have your mechanic and strong combatant in one recruitment. Quite the deal, I'd say.**

 ***The Melodygers and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashi Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Whew. It took some time, but we finally finished both 'Chapter 2's' for this weeks Super Hero Time.**

 **KKD: Yea, sorry about the wait. Conflicting schedules and whatnot.**

 **TB: It can be a pain in the ass, but it's so worth it when these are finished.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness, too. In any case, we managed to get you our chapter 2s up for this, and I hope you're looking forward to the 3s.**

 **TB: Our stories could get better from there. Who knows? Anyway, what do you think about the S.S. Anne Bonnie's newest recruit, Robin.**

 **KKD: Quite the quirky little character we have joining us, and also our first major female lead to join proper. Most Rider seasons start with their supporting cast all with the main Rider right away, but not here.**

 **TB: I like how we're sort of building his crew up like One Piece did at the beginning of its anime run.**

 **KKD: Well, I guess that could be interesting.**

 **TB: So favorite parts time. I liked the development with how Robin's this sort of quirky inventor of sorts, but has been deemed socially awkward because of her unusual behavior.**

 **KKD: That was interesting, but I also liked how she pulled off her fighting moves earlier like Sherlock Holmes, only to find that it's merely a hobby and not what she mainly does.**

 **TB: Oh and of course, Yoshi's conversations with the narrator were spot on.**

 **KKD: Right on with that. So, anything else?**

 **TB: Nope, I think that's about it. Until next time, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver signing off. Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Sail 3: A Jack of All Trades

**=BACHIRI MIN'NA! BACHIRI MIN'NA!=**

 **=KAIGAN! BLACKBEARD! *music identical to PotC plays* KE-KE-KE-KEELHAUL THE DOGS!=**

 ***KKD & TB swing in, TB in an armor akin to ghost, full length black jacket with a tattered coat tail, gold cufflinks, a faux beard with a Jolly Roger symbol for the helmet, and carrying several flintlock pistols on him along with a cutlass sword, while KKD was wearing an outfit akin to Captain Jack Sparrow***

 **KKD: And we're back, mateys.**

 **TB: Now where be the rum? I hope it's not gone.**

 **KKD: *plucks out a couple bottles from a nearby cellar* Always keep a spare bottle.**

 **TB: Don't be seeing multiple versions of yourself like Jack did in At World's End. P.S., that was weird.**

 **KKD: Yea. I don't plan on having that happen. That's too weird even for me.**

 **TB: Yeah, especially if one of them licks his brain. Eugh! The point of our return being, we have unfinished business to attend to.**

 **KKD: Aye, that we do. Hoist the sails, ye scabrous dogs!**

 **TB: Prepare the cannons! And you there! Don't use the poop deck like that! Tis unsanitary.**

 **KKD: Disclaimers ahoy!**

 ***Cannon fires the disclaimers right at the screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

"And here we are, off to find my next crewmate. Yo, Narrator-san."

Bit early to communicate with me, don't you think?

"I'm the type that's full of surprises. And don't you forget that. Now, let's see what the others are up to."

Very well then. *clears throat* Yoshi finished his inspection in his cabin before going to check up on Satoshi, who was looking at a map of what's going on in the surface.

"Status report, Satoshi."

"Well, things have certainly quieted down since our Gyojin encounter, I don't think we'll be seeing any cops today, Yoshi-san," Satoshi informed, taking a look through the radar like a submarine, "...Yep, all clear."

"Good to hear," Yoshi smirked before walking over to Robin's little workshop, the tinker humming a song to herself, "So, how's the new Kaizoku Key coming along, Robin?"

"It's going rather smoothly, Yoshi-san. Just need a little more time before it's fully complete and ready to field test," Robin informed.

"Forget that, I wanna test it now."

Yoshi then tried to grab the key, but the moment he touched it, he felt a sudden burn in his hand, making him drop it.

"Ow! Ffffffffudge! Damn, that hurt!" Yoshi screamed before dunking his hand into the sink nearby, cooling it off with water.

"I told you, it'll take a while for it to be finished. You touched it before the power and metal of the key could cool off. That's why I wear safety gloves," Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, no need for the 'I told you so', Sherlock. Damn. Satoshi, bring us to the surface, time to look for our next member."

"Aye aye, Captain. Heading to the surface now," Satoshi replied.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***After that, he pulled out his blaster to shoot any incoming Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 3** **: A Jack of All Trades**

Yoshi soon got onto shore with Satoshi and Robin as they walked throughout the small town, looking for… someone.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Robin inquired.

"We're currently looking for someone who's really good with both guns and swords. A weapon meister, if you will," Yoshi answered as the trio looked around, "Oh look a gun store."

"One can only find a gun expert here. Swords… that's another story."

"Still, let's check it out," Yoshi insisted as they walked inside, looking around at all the various rifles and other weapons, some of them actually being swords before they saw a man with spiky black hair, brown eyes, a black vest over a white shirt, black pants and shoes, and wearing a blue bandana around his head.

"What can I do fer ya?" the man asked while cleaning a katana he had out.

"Well, we'd like to see if you're an expert at using guns and swords."

"...You doubt me? Kid, listen, when I close this shop, I go out in the back and see if these weapons are any good. I test them on multiple targets, and when I'm done, I make sure to leave them better than when I found them. So what do you think? Am I an expert?" the man responded.

"...I'll need to see the proof, dude. Show me," Yoshi scoffed.

"Wait… what's the catch?" the man inquired, catching on to what Yoshi was asking him.

"First let me introduce myself. Ore wa Imamura Yoshi, kaizoku da. This is my navigator and first mate, Matsuda Satoshi, and my technical mechanic, Saromi Robin. We are looking for a weapons expert to join our crew."

"Uh-huh… look, kids, I'm gonna be really busy in twenty minutes, so if you don't mind, I gotta get ready to open the store. You kids go off and continue playing Pirates of the Caribbean," the man replied, shrugging the three off and putting his katana down.

"...How can we prove our point?" Satoshi asked of Yoshi, who was thinking about his options.

"Hmm… well… when does the store close?" Yoshi asked the man.

"We close at about 7 PM, why do you ask?" the man asked.

"When the store closes, show me if you're really the expert you say you are, and I'll prove that I'm a pirate."

"I already told you, I want no part in this little game you guys got going on. Leave me alone and come back when you actually get serious and stop with this game of Black Flag."

The trio left, Yoshi smirking as they left the store.

"Well that went poorly," Robin noted.

"You think?" Satoshi replied, "Now what do we do?"

"I'm hungry. You guys want pizza?" Yoshi asked, making the two trip up a bit.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"Aren't we trying to get our weapons expert to join us?" Robin reminded.

"We are. But we can't very well stay here until 7:00 without something to eat, right? We'll find a way to convince him otherwise. Now do you guys want pizza?" Yoshi replied, making the others sigh.

"Sure, I'd like some."

"Might as well…" Satoshi answered.

* * *

Later that night, Jack set up the 'Closed' sign at the store before going around to find some of the good weapons. He then pulled out two katanas before going out back and setting up two bamboo targets before breathing in and preparing to swing. Once ready, he charged in and swung around at the targets, after a few seconds, and sheathing his blades, the bamboo targets fell into pieces. He then heard some clapping before turning to see Yoshi with a smile on his face.

"Nice work there, swordsman. You really are an expert," Yoshi applauded.

"Omae ka? How long have you been standing there?" the man demanded to know.

"I just walked away from my ship at the right time your store closed. The others are in town gathering supplies before we set sail."

"You're really taking this pirate thing very seriously, aren't you?"

"I'm serious about it, dude. I'm gathering more members for my crew to help me find the most valuable and priceless treasure ever. Since you are good with guns and swords, there's still a spot open that fits your requirement."

"...So… you're a real pirate…"

"Yup."

"And the others too?"

"I asked them to join, and after a few bumps in the road, they joined willingly. I'm giving you the opportunity to help me find this treasure, and fight the Gyojin," Yoshi replied, holding out his hand.

"Gyojin?" the man responded, a bit confused, "Are you sure you're not making this up?" After he asked that, Yoshi walked straight towards Jack.

"You look me in the eye and tell me that I'm making this up."

"...I still don't believe any of these claims. And I already told me to leave me alone with your Pirates of the Caribbean before, you're just being childish, and you need to grow up. Go find someone else," the man responded, Yoshi sighing a bit as he thought.

' _Man, this guy's a tougher nut to crack than I thought. How am I gonna prove that I'm not making this up?'_ Yoshi thought to himself until they heard a loud thud behind them, causing some sort of ruckus, Yoshi turning to see what looked like an overly muscular (near body-builder-like), humanoid orca wearing sunglasses and having an all black leather outfit, and having all kinds of guns and missile launchers strapped to his legs and back, currently holding what looked like a grenade launcher, "Whoa! What's with all that? You look like a decked out biker on steroids."

" **Buccaneer, I have my orders to kill you. You will be terminated,"** the Orca Gyojin replied in an near-Austrian accent before putting loading his grenade launcher.

"Seriously, a Schwarzenegger reference? Dude, isn't that a little overkill, Narrator-san? We don't want to get copyrighted for anything. Besides, that's stereotyping!" Yoshi stated before looking at the the Orca aiming his grenade launcher, "Uh oh, fire in the hole, dude!"

"Say what? Who were you talking abo-" the guy responded before seeing a couple grenades get launched at him, but then he swung his blades, deflecting them right back at the Orca, making them explode on impact and knocking him through the back door, "Whatever you are, STAY OUT OF MY SHOP!"

" **You run this shop? Then I'm taking your guns,"** the Orca responded, but a man with brown hair, green eyes, a black vest, white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots just grabbed a machine gun, loaded it up and fired it at the Orca.

"He doesn't own the shop… I do," the older man responded, reloading his machine gun.

"Okay, that was awesome. A father and son shop?" Yoshi inquired.

"Jack. Go! Get out of here," the man, revealing to be Jack's father, told him, Jack, the one Yoshi spoke to earlier, just nodded and rushed out, but not before grabbing a particular pistol and two katana blades.

"You get out of here too, sir. This is a monster you're facing!" Yoshi responded, "You can't handle it alone."

Jack's father just nodded and backed away while still firing the machine gun until he was out of ammo. Yoshi then got out his belt and put it around his waist, with Jack not too far to watch.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he plugged his Kaizoku Key in and transformed into Buccaneer.

Jack just gaped as Yoshi transformed and rushed in to take on the Gyojin. Buccaneer just grabbed the Orca Gyojin by the shoulders and they rushed right out the window together, shattering the glass, and causing them to tumble.

"Be careful with my shop!" Jack's father shouted as Buccaneer quickly recovered and pulled out his sword.

Buccaneer rushed in, slicing up the Orca's grenade launcher, angering him before he pulled out his shotgun. Buccaneer then held up a manhole cover and used it to block the point blank shotgun shot.

" _Lucky_ ," he smirked before tossing it at the Gyojin, the cover bouncing around like a reflecting shield of sorts, Robin and Satoshi arriving just in time.

"Yoshi-san! Catch!" Robin called out before tossing the new Kaizoku Key she was working on for him.

"Wait, are you done this time?"

"Yes, it's all complete."

Buccaneer managed to catch it, but he still felt a burning feeling, even through the suit, causing him to shout out in pain, dropping it.

"Ow! I thought you said it was done cooling down," Buccaneer responded, clearly angry.

"It _is._ I don't know why it's still burning you."

Buccaneer just growled, trying to hold onto the Key, but it began to burn more, stretching to his arm, the Orca aiming his shotgun at Buccaneer again.

" **Might as well take this opportunity to end you,"** the Gyojin aimed his shotgun once more, but then Jack took out his pistol, which was looked like the traditional flintlock pistol, and fired it at the Gyojin, knocking him down.

"Hands off him, you freak!" Jack roared as Buccaneer kept feeling the burn in his right arm.

" **I'll be back,"** the Orca growled before he jumped into the sewer hole where Buccaneer took the manhole cover off of.

"Blast," Buccaneer groaned as he reverted to normal, still holding the key and the burning still going into his arm, "Why does it still burn?!"

"I do not know. Let's hurry back to the ship and see what the problem is," Robin admitted as she and Satoshi helped Yoshi up and walked him away to their ship.

"Who are those people?" Jack's father asked, Jack looking back at where the three were leaving.

"I think they're pirates," Jack admitted, "Call me crazy, but… I don't have any better explanations to prove otherwise."

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the group got Yoshi back to cabin, the captain laying down on the usual couch while still holding on to the key.

"Whew… it… it actually stopped burning," Yoshi sighed with relief as he opened his right hand to look at the key, the key itself looking like the handle was fire shaped but still returned the shape of the key that his original Kaizoku Key had, "No burn mark on my hand, that's a good sign."

"Maybe not, but how did the burn go up your arm like that? Robin-san said that it was cooled down a while ago," Satoshi pointed out.

"I don't know. But it was only brief. Huh?" Yoshi admitted as he suddenly noticed his four knuckles having a letter each on them that spelled 'Kaen (Flame)' and moving up his arm, he saw fire patterns start on his wrist.

Yoshi then frantically took his jacket off and rolled up his right short sleeve before finding out he had a fire pattern tattoo sleeved up on his arm from his wrist to his shoulder.

"Oh my God," Yoshi gasped as he felt the new tattoo, "What the hell? Ow."

He rushed over to a nearby sink and turned on the water.

"Try to wash it off," Robin suggested as Yoshi scrubbed the tattoo, but not matter what he did, the tattoo just evaporated the water and it didn't work.

"This is not coming off. This is a REAL TATTOO!" Yoshi panicked before turning over to Robin, "Robin-chan, what the hell did you do!?"

"I did not do anything! All I did was construct the key, and give it its necessary power. I don't know how it gave you that marking!"

"Well whatever it did, it certainly hurt Yoshi-san and it gave him something that could be dangerous," Satoshi responded as Yoshi just looked at his fire sleeve tattoo, the red flames glowing orange for a moment with heat before it faded, making the tattoo a bright red and the letters on his knuckles remaining black.

"This is actually kinda cool," Yoshi admitted, rubbing his hand across the tattoo, this time without any burning, "The burning has stopped, so I can safely assume the key will be safe to hold now."

"Let's try it out then," Robin replied, putting on her glove and giving Yoshi the key again, who took it without any burning this time.

"Ok. Now let's get back out there and find our weapons-man," Yoshi smirked as he put his jacket back on, "Hmm… not right just yet."

Yoshi tore off the sleeve that covered his tattoo and even his short sleeve from the t-shirt, the fire tattoo showing.

"That's more like it."

* * *

Later, Yoshi walked back out into the streets and searched for the Gyojin at first before finding Jack again, cleaning up the gun store for his father.

"Okay, I'm gonna go in there, see how I can convince him and if it goes well, we got a new recruit," Yoshi told himself, walking towards the entrance but turning around and walking the opposite direction, "But I don't wanna be too forceful. I want him to join us on his own will and terms. But I don't know any other weapons guy other than him. Oh, Narrator-san, what should I do?"

Well… I'd suggest you think about what to say in order to convince him. If it works, then splendid, it works. If it doesn't, try to find another. It's that simple.

"Right. Thanks, Narrator-san. Now then, it's about time I get to talkin'," Yoshi smiled as he put his thumb in his mouth, inhaled, and puffed his chest out before walking towards the entrance before opening the door, "Yo, Jack."

"Yoshi. I thought you were hurt really bad and-, wait, is that a tattoo on your arm?" Jack responded, "When did you get one of those?"

"Just recently. Oh and I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened to the shop."

"It wasn't your fault… though the cops would disagree entirely. Earlier they came here after that… Gyojin, was it, left and started asking me and my dad questions about you."

"I see… the police have been giving me a hard time ever since I became a Kamen Rider," Yoshi figured.

"I knew your suit looked familiar. One of the heroes of justice, yet an enemy of the law…" Jack put together.

"Yup, a modern day Robin Hood."

"I see… except Robin Hood never left the woods, let alone go across the sea."

"I ain't leavin' this city. I am dead set on fighting off the Gyojin all while finding the treasure that my father told me about. And to do that, I need a good crew to help me. Are you still considering my offer?"

"Well… I…" Jack started as he walked away from behind the counter to get his thoughts together before finally taking a deep breath, "...Why would I risk my life for some treasure that I don't even know what it is yet, and on top of that, why would I bother fighting some threat that clearly looks out of my league?"

"Relax. You're the guy who is the weapons-meister. Whatever, guns, swords, or whatever are lying around, you can turn the odds into your favor with just those weapons. Also, take whatever weapons from this store you wanna bring with you and use if you decide to join us."

Jack just sighed, thinking the options over once again before looking over to his two katanas. He then walked over and grabbed them.

"I'm keeping these," Jack replied before grabbing the pistol he used the other day and putting it in his pocket.

"Jack," they suddenly heard, causing them to turn and see Jack's father standing in the doorway, "Have you actually considered why the police were asking us about him? He was the one committing crimes and causing trouble and damage wherever he goes. He's a wanted criminal, son. He took the name of Kamen Rider in vain by becoming a pirate to begin with."

"Excuse me, Ossan (old man), did you miss me fighting that Gyojin a moment ago? I was saving your life! I saving your _son's_ life by recruiting him to my crew so he can _help_ me fight the Gyojin! If you're siding with the cops, then you're about as close minded to the truth as they are!"

"Young man, having you bad mouth me in my store is NOT something that I'm prepared to tolerate."

"I'm not bad mouthing, I'm stating the TRUTH! If I am incarcerated by the police, they are letting the planet be destroyed by those freaks!" Yoshi responded, clearly annoyed.

"DAD! Just shut up and let him speak his peace!" Jack said, defending Yoshi.

"Excuse me, Jack! I am talking!" Jack's father snapped at Jack, Yoshi storming right at him.

"And I'M NOT LISTENING!" Yoshi yelled loudly, surprising the gun store owner, "If you would just open your eyes to what's really going on, then MAYBE you'd have a better chance at, oh I don't know, SURVIVING THE GYOJIN ATTACKS!"

"...Alright, you claim that these fish men are attacking people. Then why are the cops trying to arrest you?"

"They think that just because I'm a pirate, it means I am a criminal. It's happened ever since the Gyojin started attacking," Yoshi responded, "...And they were after my father, too. Both police and Gyojin… the latter of which killing my father."

Jack was shocked to hear this news, his father not as much but still surprised by what Yoshi was saying.

"...Dad… don't try to stop me, but I'm going with him. If this threat is as serious as he says it is, and he needs a really good crew, then I should be there to provide him support. I don't want to risk losing you like he lost his dad by following your ideals… so let me do this," Jack told his father, grabbing a shotgun, mini uzi, and even a .44 Magnum pistol.

"What? Jack, I… I don't want you to end up getting arrested because of this man's actions," his father responded in shock.

"Ossan, you can guarantee that I'm not letting that happen. If it means saving people's lives… then those are risks I'm willing to take… just don't follow, save your own life, and don't try to stop me."

Jack's father was just stunned by Yoshi's nobility, and especially his son's sudden decision to join the Rider before he just sighed.

"Just… be careful, Jack. I don't know who's right and who's wrong now… but I want you to stay safe," Jack's father sighed, Jack simply nodding before sheathing his two katanas.

"I promise, Dad. I'll come back to check on the store every now and then, as long as you keep yourself out of harm's way," Jack nodded, Yoshi leading the weapons expert outside the shop, "Check back with you later."

* * *

Outside, Yoshi and Jack were walking back to the ship, only for them to hear people screaming and running, Jack preparing his guns as they turned to see the Orca Gyojin.

"Teme," Jack growled as he aimed his guns at the Orca's head, "Kakugo shiro!"

Jack fired his guns at the Orca, but it bit the air, catching the bullets before spitting them on the ground.

"Okay, that is impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for these things. Let's end this, Gyojin. HENSHIN!" Yoshi exclaimed as he put his key into his Driver and turned into Buccaneer.

" **About time you showed your form, Buccaneer. Prepare for termination,"** the Orca stated.

"Seriously, why go Schwarzenegger? It's not too subtle," Buccaneer groaned before he rushed at the Orca while pulling out his gun and sword.

" **Puffers. Ike!"**

With that, Puffers leaped out of the sea nearby, some fountains, even a water fountain and sink nearby, before charging at Buccaneer. However, they were all fired upon by Jack wielding his Uzi.

"I'll take care of these things, you handle the Orca," Jack responded, firing his Uzi some more.

"Thanks, Jack," Buccaneer replied with a thumbs up before rushing in and swung his sword at the Gyojin.

In response, the Orca pulled out a broadsword of his own, and they engaged in a bit of swordplay, blades deflecting each other and swinging around them. While that was going on, Jack ran out of ammo for his Uzi before rushing in with his katanas, swinging and slashing at the Puffers. He was able to handle most of them, but didn't notice one coming from behind. As it jumped up to attack, a roaring was heard before the Puffer was suddenly hit by an extendable pole, causing Jack to turn and see Satoshi with his staff.

"Need a hand?" Satoshi smirked.

"Omae… Satoshi, right? Good timing, I need you to help me with these guys," Jack told Satoshi, who had his staff fully extended now.

"You don't even need to ask, Jack-kun," Satoshi replied as he and Jack split up to attack the Puffers.

It didn't take much longer, but with a bunch of slicing and dicing, and a few pole swipes here and there, Satoshi and Jack managed to finish off the rest of the Puffers.

Back with Buccaneer, he and the Orca were still at blades, but the Orca managed to knock Buccaneer's blade out of his hands before slashing him multiple times, knocking him back. The Rider growled before pulling out the flame key.

"I guess now's as good a time as ever to try this out. First check, it isn't burning me, that's a good sign," Buccaneer admitted before he took his regular key out and plugged it in his Driver, the logo changing to a flaming meteor.

 **=KAITEN! (OPEN!) KAEN FORM!=**

With that, fire began to surround Buccaneer, causing his armor to gain fire decals, the shoulders gain orange pads, the armor itself turned red as his eyes, belt, and his bodysuit turned darker shades of red. He also gained large armored gauntlets that looked like a knight's armored gloves, the palms having some sort of circle in each that emitted a bright yellow light from them, and even little ports coming out the wrists.

"Whoa! Now this looks awesome! Moe de kita~! (I'm on fire~!)" Buccaneer shouted as he raised his arms up in the air, "...Oh wait, isn't that some other hero's catchphrase? Oh well, ponder that later. For now, it's roastin' time!"

The Orca scowled at this before trying to fire at Buccaneer. Buccaneer smirked before thrusting his palms forward, firing flame blasts from his hands, melting all the bullets. The Orca growled, pulling out a missile launcher and firing said missile. Buccaneer pulled his fists back, his fists glowing bright yellow as he charged his gauntlets before he thrusted his fists forwards, unleashing a HUGE stream of fire from the little wrist ports, exploding the missile upon impact. After that, his fists became engulfed in fire before he rushed in and began a fisticuffs bout with the Orca, easily overwhelming him, creating burn marks all over him before roundhouse kicking him away.

" **This isn't over yet,"** the Orca growled, running straight towards Buccaneer with his broadsword to swing it down on him.

Buccaneer just grabbed the sword with one hand before clenching his fist, cracking the blade until it shattered like glass.

"You're not terrorizing anyone, anymore, Schwarzenegger rip-off!" he exclaimed before knocking him over again and turning his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

"Hasta la vista, baby." Buccaneer quoted as he reeled his fists back, the gauntlets glowing bright yellow again, "Kaen Burst!"

With that, Buccaneer punched the Gyojin in the gut very rapidly, his arms looking like a blur with multiple flaming fists firing out before reeling his arms back again. He then thrusted both palms into the Gyojin's gut, launching out a burst of fire coming out the other side.

" **I'll… be… back!"** the Orca shouted before falling back and exploding on impact.

"...I don't think you'll be back from that one. And no more obvious references, please?" Buccaneer replied as he demorphed back to Yoshi and suddenly heard sirens.

"Crap, it's the cops. Scram!" Satoshi responded before they ran away.

* * *

Later, Yoshi and Satoshi were giving Jack the grand tour of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Jack admiring the look of the interior.

"Looks comfy," Jack admitted as he was shown the cabin of the ship.

"This serves as our little base of operations, Jack-kun," Robin informed, "This has everything we'll need. As well as a workshop and training dojo for when our crew expands."

"How can you fit all that into just the bottom of the ship?"

"The ship basically a little bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. It's really nifty if I do say so myself," Yoshi smirked before giving Jack a handshake,"Welcome to the crew, Jack."

"Glad to be aboard, Captain," Jack responded, accepting the handshake before sitting down on the couch.

"What next, Yoshi-san?" Satoshi inquired before Yoshi looked at his list.

"Let's see… Navigator… Technician, Weapons Expert… don't we need a cook or a chef? Musician's a definite maybe, Medic is a definite yes," Yoshi noted, "But which to go after first?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, there was a girl with a hoodie on her head looking over the rooftops before she ran and jumped off the one she was on, only to land on the next.

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Jack: Did someone just see a girl leap over a few buildings and run across the walls of a couple?

Yoshi: Holy crap, you're right.

?: Um… I can't stay… I have to deal with other things.

Satoshi: Is she always this shy?

?: She always finds it tough around crowds because she wants to do the things she loves, but doesn't know how they will react.

?: **It's useless to fight against me! WRYYYYY~!**

Yoshi: Oi! I would like you to become part of my crew!

 **Jikai, Sail 4: Multitalented in the Shadows**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: It's great that all the problems had been solved. If not, I'd hate seeing the team split apart like that.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Green Melody: Good for you. And at least you won't have problems with your new weapons expert on deck. Seems like everything's going well.**

 ***The Melodygers and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashi Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Green Melody & Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: YA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! THAT BE A FUN PIECE OF STORYTELLING'!**

 **KKD: Indeed. *clears throat* Doing that pirate voice hurts my throat. Okay, we're done for this round, can I get outta this get-up?**

 **TB: *clears throat* Yeah, you're right. Go ahead. Next time, I wear the Jack Sparrow costume.**

 **KKD: I just thought since this was your story, you'd rather wear the Rider armor with the Blackbeard Eyecon.**

 **TB: Not that I didn't enjoy it, in fact I did, but I like Jack Sparrow as much as the next guy.**

 **KKD: Okay. I'll wear the Rider armor next time, and you can wear the Jack Sparrow outfit. In all seriousness, though, this was a great way to get back in the game for me. My favorite part was when Yoshi finally got to use his Kaen Key. The form that resulted from it was AWESOME!**

 **TB: Bits of it inspired by Iron Man and even Monkey D. Luffy. I liked it when he used the form, and got a new tattoo in the process.**

 **KKD: Yea. I assume that tat is permanent, and who knows what other forms he'll get. An ice key might almost freeze him, and an electric key would really shock him, so…**

 **TB: Nah, it won't be like any of that. When he gets later forms, it'll still burn (although brief) before he gets a new tattoo. It's also a reference to pirates getting tattoos.**

 **KKD: Oh… I see… well… uh… your favorite part?**

 **TB: There's no shame in thinking that at first. And I already stated my favorite part. Recruiting their new weapons expert, Jack, and the introduction of the Kaen Form.**

 **KKD: Oh right. Whoops. So is there anything else you wanna discuss?**

 **TB: Next time, our heroes will recruit one more member into the crew before they continue to search for the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world while also fighting Gyojin and on the run from the cops.**

 **KKD: Nothing much different so far… but I'm looking forward to it. *looks at his Hanzo Eyecon* Now if you'll pardon me, I've got something else to try and work out while waiting for the next chapter. Jaa ne. *vanishes in smoke***

 **TB: Okay. Until next time, he's the Crossover King and I'm the Lone Rider. SEIYAA!**


	4. Sail 4: Multitalented in the Shadows

**TB: GERONIMO~! *swings on in before dropping down, wearing the Jack Sparrow costume, but soon notices a lack of KKD***

 **KKD: HEY! HEY~! UP HERE!**

 **TB: *looks up and sees KKD hanging on a rope by his foot too far between the crow's nest and anything else to grab onto anything* Hold on, mate. *pulls out a small knife* I'll get you down.**

 **KKD: WHOA! WHOA! CAREFUL WITH- *TB throws it and it cuts the rope, KKD still suspended in the air for a bit* ...that. *screams as he falls down to the ground, trying to get to his feet, but ends up flat on his face in the deck.***

 **TB: *walks over before pulling him out of the ground like a vegetable* *Jack Sparrow voice* How come you're not in costume?**

 **KKD: Couldn't get to the changing room… been stuck there since my exit from Melodyger… *winces* Ouch…**

 **TB: I do apologize, matey. *clears throat before going back to the normal voice* Now, we are on the fourth chapter of Buccaneer.**

 **KKD: *gets up, cracking back* Yowch… yea… let's hope Yoshi and the gang do better than me. Ow…**

 **TB: Get yourself good and healed up while I set the Disclaimers. *Jack Sparrow voice* Raise the Disclaimer flag, me hearties!**

 **Crew: Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!**

 **KKD: Man… I'm gonna need some healing ointment… *limps offset as the Disclaimers arise.***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

Yoshi is seen back in his room, just looking at the tattoo on his right arm, his right sleeve still torn off since they recruited Jack. Then he turned back to his list and looked at the ones that weren't crossed off.

"Hmm… I wonder… I know how to approach a medic, but how would I approach someone to ask them about musician and cook?" Yoshi pondered before looking… oh you're looking at me?

"I was just about to say my reputation is being compromised by the police. It's not easy being a pirate when most of the world is against you."

I can empathize with you, Yoshi. I'm sure that you'll figure it out soon.

"Mm, you're right. I might," Yoshi figured as he got back up and walked over to the deck where Satoshi was just looking at the shore via video screen, "Satoshi, status report."

"The cops are still causing a ruckus on shore looking for us, Yoshi-san. It won't be easy getting up there until nightfall at least," Satoshi informed, the video screen showing a group of cars and officers standing by the dock as if waiting for the pirates to arrive, "After what happened with recruiting Jack-kun, the police are making more frequent patrols and watches around the city."

"I even got a call from my dad about this. He doesn't approve of the piracy, but he wants me to be safe, so he called and warned me about this," Jack added as he was cleaning his katana.

"Well then, what do we do?" Yoshi asked.

"Perhaps we should work on something that would camouflage the ship so that we can sneak back to shore and out unnoticed," Robin suggested.

"Well, that does sound like a good idea. Robin, help Satoshi over there. Check to see if it has camo tech. If not, then make it so."

"Will do, Yoshi-san."

"If we got it, then we'll be going to shore by tonight… just to be safe. After that, proceed to what you were usually doing, all of you."

"Aye, Captain," Satoshi and Robin saluted as they proceeded to the control room.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 4: Multitalented in the Shadows**

Later that night, the cops were still on the lookout, but they didn't notice someone running above them on the rooftops.

"There's nothing happening, sir," one of the cops said, "I think they fled the scene."

"Something's telling me that Imamura is around here, somewhere. We just aren't looking hard enough," another cop added.

"I'm beginning to think that these pirates are more clever than we think they are," a particular cop added as he walked in, wearing a gray uniform, black shoes, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and carrying a nightstick on him, "Everyone, just calm down for now. You're dismissed. We will continue searching for Imamura in his motley crew tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" they all saluted before getting in their cars to drive off.

Just as the police were completely gone, the S.S. Anne Bonnie arose from the water without being seen, Yoshi and his crew deciding to step on land.

"...All clear," Satoshi stated.

"Very good," Yoshi smiled, "Now to find our next crew member."

As they looked around, the same figure from the rooftops passed by, leaping from one to another, but Robin looked up and noticed before the figure disappeared.

"...I thought I saw someone," Robin noted, causing Yoshi and the others to turn to where she was looking, but they didn't see anything.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there," Yoshi pointed out, Robin looking again and wondering where the figure went before…

"Wait, there he is again," Robin responded, pointing up and noticing the figure running along with the others.

"I'll see if I can talk to him."

With that, Yoshi leapt up to a nearby ladder and climbed up it to a rooftop and saw the hooded figure on the rooftop, revealed to be the girl from before.

"Wait… you're a girl?" Yoshi gawked, surprising her enough to run off, "Oi, matte! I didn't mean to scare you! Hey, wait!"

The girl started running across the rooftops, and even ran on the sides of the buildings, Yoshi giving chase while doing the same moves that she was. However, the girl moved swifter than he did, Yoshi stopping for a moment just to process her moves before chasing her again. The girl was beginning to lose stamina, allowing Yoshi to pick up the slack and grab the girl by the shoulders, but the girl struggled to fight him off, causing her to trip and her hood to fall off, revealing a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"KYA! ...I mean, I… I um… ano…" the girl stuttered, her voice rather soft and quiet.

"Sorry bout that. Are you okay?" Yoshi asked, seeing how scared she looked.

"I… I-I… yes, I am. I-I gotta go," the girl responded before running off again.

"Hey, wait! I wanted to… talk to you," Yoshi shouted, but it was too late, the girl was too far out of reach, "What was that all about?"

I think you just encountered one of the shy girls. The ones that are afraid to talk to others.

"Really. I think shy girls are kinda cute."

Don't be doing something that could scare her off more. Do you plan on recruiting her?

"Maybe. I just want to talk to her before I do anything that could make her feel uncomfortable."

"Oi, Yoshi," he heard Jack call out, making Yoshi turn to see Jack coming his way.

"Jack! What is it?"

"What happened? Did you talk to the guy?"

"Our guy is actually a girl," Yoshi informed, "And she was apparently practicing parkour."

"I see… well in that case, let's try to find our crew member," Satoshi suggested.

"I'm gonna see if I can talk to her the next time I see her."

However, before Yoshi could do anything, they heard screams, causing them to turn to see the Gyojin appearing.

"And so late at night, too," Yoshi groaned as he decided to go check it out, the other three joining him.

The Gyojin this time appeared to be themed after a lantern shark with its skin being bright neon blue and changing colors now and then, its eyes looking blank but glowing white. Accompanying him was a porcupine fish Gyojin wearing red armor, had claws, spikes coming off his back, and his 'hair' being spiked.

" **That's it, Lumineon. Make them all scream and perish! Tear this place down until there's nothing left and Kuroken-sama can come on land,"** the porcupine fish Gyojin shouted.

" **As you command, Harisento-sama,"** the Lantern Shark, Lumineon, nodded before he fired lasers out of his eyes, destroying some cars.

"Oi, teme ra! What's the deal here?" Yoshi shouted, landing in front of the two.

" **Imamura ka? What are you doing here? Oh and your crew is here too. They look very limited,"** Harisento pointed out.

"Still looking to expand… but there's no room for you monsters."

" **We'll see about that. Come on out, my children!"**

The Puffers leaped out of the water nearby, and surrounded Yoshi and his crew. Yoshi then placed his Driver around his waist as the four stood back to back.

"So what's the plan, Captain?" Jack asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You and Satoshi take the small fry, I'll take the Lantern Shark over there," Yoshi responded.

"That leaves the porcupine fish to me," Robin nodded as she pulled something out.

"Do you think you can handle him?"

Robin just smirked as she revealed her weapon, a suit like weapon that looked like a series of pipes connecting to gauntlet gloves and boots, before stepping into it. Once it started up with a whirring sound, she "cracked" her knuckles.

"Does that answer your question?" Robin asked.

"Fair enough. Alright, on 3. One… two… HENSHIN!" Yoshi shouted as he used his Kaizoku Key to open the chest and then turn into Kamen Rider Buccaneer, "Get ready ta be keelhauled, ya schemin' dog!"

Both sides roared before charging in and splitting up. Buccaneer proceeded to go against Lumineon, slashing him up before the Gyojin pulled out a rod of sorts to block it. However, Buccaneer cleverly maneuvered around the rod and continued to slash at him. Over with Satoshi and Jack, they had an easy time with the Puffers as they knocked them away with their staff and katana blades respectively. Robin managed to trade punches with Harisento very well before they were at a stalemate.

" **Very impressive, but you are still no match for the Gyojin's might, human,"** Harisento replied as he blocked another punch from Robin.

"I prefer to disagree with you. I can be sure to create anything capable of making sure your kind are stopped," Robin informed as she kept throwing some punches and kicks.

" **Do you not realize how futile your attempts are!?"** Harisento scoffed before punching Robin in the face so hard, it made her glasses fly off and hit the floor.

Robin just scowled at this before she tried to throw a punch of her own, but the Gyojin general easily caught it with no problem. Almost crushing her fist, Harisento threw Robin against a wall, damaging her suit and knocking her down for a bit. Robin struggled to get back up as the porcupine fish then pulled several spikes out of his arms and back before throwing them at Robin. The spikes impaled her clothes as they stuck to the wall, one actually getting her right in the shoulder, making her yell out in pain, getting the attention of the boys.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi gasped before the Puffers manage to out number him and Jack and all grab them, restraining the two to the ground before Harisento rushed over to Satoshi to grab him by the neck.

" **You will watch this,"** the Gyojin general scowled as Buccaneer fought Lumineon and saw Robin against the wall, " **Lumineon, restrain him too!"**

Lumineon the spat something at Buccaneer's feet, which turned into cement, forcing him to remain still. Buccaneer was about to slash at it, the shark dashing by to take the sword away from him. Harisento chuckled before approaching Robin, who was still stuck to the wall.

" **You three will see what happens to those who cross Kuroken-sama's crew.** **Any attacks made against him are futile. Muda da (They're useless)** **,"** he shouted as he punched Robin in the stomach, making her scream in pain, " **Muda Muda Muda Muda!"**

The general punched Robin so hard and fast that she was actually starting to break the brick wall. Robin started to spit out blood for a moment, barely having a chance to breathe as Harisento was attacking viciously with the boys just watching in shock in horror.

"Stop it! There's no need for you to do that!" Jack shouted.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi screamed.

"Get away from her, you sick son of a bitch!" Buccaneer roared, struggling to get out of the cement.

" **WRYYYYY~!"** Harisento roared as the punches flew out at blinding speeds, leaving blurs with fists and Robin feeling like her bones were broken before Harisento wound up for one more punch, " **Muda Muda Muda Muda MudaMudaMudaMudaMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! MUDA~!"**

The last punch hit Robin in the face really hard with enough force to leave another dent in the brick wall, Robin finally collapsing to the floor.

"Robin!/Robin-san!/Robin-chan!" her crewmates screamed as Buccaneer just roared as he pulled out his Kaen Key and activated it.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

He then changed into his Kaen Form, burning through the cement and rushing at Harisento as his fist charged up with fire before he punched him right into a car, quickly running over to check on Robin.

"Robin-chan, daijoubu ka?! Robin-chan!" Buccaneer responded, checking on his crew member before the others suddenly heard sirens approaching.

"Crap, cops! We gotta move, Captain!" Jack shouted as they got up, Buccaneer deforming after picking up Robin.

" **We shall meet again later, Buccaneer. Have fun being arrested, hahahahaha,"** Harisento cackled before he leapt into a puddle of water along with the Puffers and Lumineon.

"Ikuze," Yoshi shouted as they ran only for a string of cop cars to appear right in front of them, blocking off their exit, "Yamai (Oh crap)!"

"What'll we do?!" Jack asked.

"Yoshi-san, you and Jack-kun go and treat Robin-san. I'll stay here," Satoshi answered.

"Are you crazy!? If you get arrested, then who will help me navigate?"

"I only care for the safety of you and Robin-san! Go and find someone who can help her recover! I'll stay here and hold off the police for as long as I can. Now go! GO!"

Yoshi knew that he wasn't gonna win this argument, so he and Jack leapt over the police cars and ran off to avoid the authorities. Officers soon surrounded Satoshi and he knew that as soon as they point their guns at him, he wasn't gonna be able to out number them. So he had no choice but to put his hands over his head and get on his knees, the cops soon surrounded the guy, grabbed him, and placed handcuffs on him.

"Yamero," the cops suddenly heard a voice shout out before the lead officer from before walked in front of Satoshi and showed his badge, "Officer Miyamoto Takeo, head of the Metropolitan Tokyo Police. Let me question this man personally… I want to know everything."

"...Where should I start?" Satoshi asked nervously.

* * *

At that moment, Jack and Yoshi were walking away, with the latter still carrying Robin. Yoshi was feeling very upset over the condition of Robin as Jack scowled over what happened.

"*kicks a nearby trash can* Damn it! Why did he do that?! That sick mother-" Jack roared.

"Easy, Jack. As much as I want to get that bastard, taking care of Robin-chan comes first," Yoshi reminded Jack, as he searched for a hospital, Jack just grumbling to himself before sighing.

"Excuse me! E-Excuse me?!" they heard a woman call out to them, turning around to see said woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress with navy blue Converse sneakers, "I couldn't help but overhear you wanted that girl over there treated."

"...Yeah, why?"

"Come inside, I'll help you."

The boys just looked at each other for a moment before going to where the woman was standing and going inside the house. They then took their shoes off before stepping up to the floor and bringing Robin down onto a nearby couch.

"...Rough time, Yoshida-kun?" the woman figured as Yoshi looked at her with confusion.

"...How do you know my name?" Yoshi demanded to know.

"You're all over the news. I've seen you get arrested by the cops, and fighting those fish freaks as a Kamen Rider."

"Oh, right."

"My name's Fujimoto Mitsuru, I'm a nurse," the woman answered as she looked at Robin, blood dripping from her forehead and out her mouth with her eyes closed, "It's gonna take a while for me to get her back in shape, but I promise that I will be able to help her recover."

"Please do, we need her back in top shape if we are to fight those Gyojin again."

"While I'm treating her, I'll let you stay here for a while. Would you like that?"

"Oh absolutely, we would greatly appreciate the hospitality."

"Wait a second, why do you wanna help us?" Jack asked, a bit suspicious.

"You guys seem too good to be considered criminals. So it's best for ya to lay low, okay?" Mitsuru replied.

"I got ya," Yoshi responded before getting up, "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Go right ahead."

Yoshi just smiled as he looked at her place, walking into the kitchen and just looking at it for a moment. He then walked down the hallway and upstairs to find a few rooms in a hallway.

"Not a bad joint here. I hope Robin-chan recovers soon. And we gotta get Satoshi out of there."

A-...oh, you're talking to me. Right… well… are you okay?

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm a captain and I worry about these sort of things. The pressures can really stress you out as leader, but my dad had to deal with it, and so will I. *hears music behind a door* Huh? What's that?"

Yoshi then stopped talking and approached the door, looking in to see a young girl wearing a purple top, blue shorts, and long blue Converse sneakers dancing to some music. In her room, there were tons of posters and figures of different anime, as she just kept dancing. Yoshi saw that she was moving very well to the music before he decided to mimic her moves, though it initially looked awkward. Then they both turned around, the girl revealed to be the one that Yoshi was chasing on the rooftops.

"A-Anata," she gasped as Yoshi turned around and his eyes widened.

"Omae?!" Yoshi gawked.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here."

"I… really?! Well ain't that just dandy," Yoshi chuckled before he saw the girl turn the music off and go behind her bed to hide, "Hey hey! Relax. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanna talk to you for a moment."

"W-Why would I talk with someone who looks dangerous," the girl nearly whimpered.

"Appearances are deceiving, ojou-chan. Let's just politely calm down for a moment and talk about this."

"O-Onee-chan!" the girl called out, running out of her room to go downstairs.

"Oi, matte shirou!"

The girl rushed out the room and stopped by the stairs for a bit before Yoshi managed to catch up, but ended up tripping into the young woman. That trip caused them both to fumble down the stairs and land on the last step, getting the attention of Jack and Mitsuru.

"Ite te te," they both winced in pain as they looked up and saw Mitsuru rolling her eyes.

"Ai, what are you doing? I thought you were dancing, but instead you're having problems with our guest?" Mitsuru demanded to know, the girl with Yoshi widening her eyes.

"O-Onee-chan, p-please don't say that out loud," the girl, revealed to be Ai, responded, as if trying to hide something.

"Onee-chan!? Mitsuru's your sister?!" Yoshi gasped in shock and surprise.

"Okay, okay, everybody take a deep breath, and calm down," Jack responded, the others managing to do just that, "I didn't know you have a sister, Mitsuru."

"You didn't ask, Jack-kun," Mitsuru said matter-of-factly, Yoshi and Ai standing up, dusting themselves off, "Now, Ai, is there any reason why you're having some problems with our guests?"

"Oh… y-you invited them to stay?" Ai gawked, "But… but…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"...No. No there isn't."

"Okay. Ai, go back to your room for now. I would like to talk with them privately, are we clear?"

"Hai, Onee-chan," Ai responded meekly, clearly uncertain about the new people in the house as she walked upstairs.

"Forgive my little sister, she's very timid and shy. I'm a bit surprised that she reacted the way she did when she saw you."

"Yea, well… you see, I saw her doing parkour on the rooftops and I wanted to talk to her. I didn't mean to spook her, I just wanted to talk to her and see if she could be worth recruiting into my crew," Yoshi explained to Mitsuru, the latter bringing out her first aid kit to treat Robin.

"You're still looking for a crew? I thought your ship would be full of people right now, what with the cops still looking for you like mad."

"I don't even need a whole lot of people. It's just me, Jack, your current patient there, Robin-chan, and my navigator, Satoshi, who is currently with the police."

"I hope he'll be okay," Mitsuru sighed before going back to check on Robin.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Satoshi sitting in an interrogation room, currently handcuffed as Takeo was sitting across from him.

"What do you know about the pirate crew that you are associated with?" Takeo inquired.

"...Why do you want to know? There's plenty you could've asked me to elaborate on, and yet you wanna know about us as broadly as possible?" Satoshi responded, "May I ask you why?"

"Because I think there's more to you pirates then meets the eye. Unlike my superiors, I think that your captain, Imamura, is after something. I know he's not a criminal, but I don't trust him, and that goes for you and the rest of his crew."

"...So that's why you wanted to personally ask me in this room without any of your fellow officers. You know that we're not criminals, that's great."

"I never said that you and them are off the hook. All I'm saying is that there's a lot going on that I'm not seeing. I want you to tell me everything," Takeo clarified, "I know there are these monsters popping up wherever you and your captain go, so tell me what you and your crew are all about."

"What would you do if I _did_ tell you everything?"

"...I don't know. ...I would most likely see for myself... though you will end up getting arrested regardless."

"I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna have to refuse. No matter what my captain says to the police, they will always see him as a criminal instead of a hero of justice, a Kamen Rider," Satoshi informed, making Takeo do a sudden turn

"Kamen… Rider?" he repeated in confusion before putting his hands on the desk, "You involve yourself with someone like him, and you'll find out that all Riders bring are nothing but misery and despair to those around him without the Rider even knowing about it."

"You don't know that."

"I do… because I've seen it happen before."

"...So? Riders bring peace and justice!"

"...Tell that to the people I tried to save dying because of that Rider's fights. He saves people without considering what the damage around him causes to the very people that he's saving." Takeo pointed out to Satoshi.

"What's more important here? Property that can just as easily be repaired regardless of what happens, or the very people in the city who cannot be replaced and can be taken away from this world easier than the buildings?!" Satoshi countered to Takeo.

"...You think I care about the property, cuz I could care less, young man! I care about making sure that the safety of the people is top priority, and I'm talking about those who have been killed, those people who were very close to some that got caught in the crossfire!"

"...Well… I… I do understand what you're saying, Takeo-san. My point, though, is… sometimes death is unavoidable; a Rider attempts to save as many lives as he can! Yoshi-san isn't the kind of Rider to cause any harm, undue or otherwise, to those around him. If you think you're the only one concerned for saving lives… then you're wrong. I've known Yoshi-san for only three weeks, but one thing I know is he will never sacrifice a human life for the sake of fighting evil; he'd rather die trying to save someone than let them die in his search for the most valuable and priceless treasure that he can find."

Takeo just put his hands on his hips and sighed for a moment, knowing now it's no use trying to get through to Satoshi, his determination remaining unwavering. He then pulled off his keyring and unlocked the handcuffs off of Satoshi.

"Alright. You trust him if you want to, but just be warned that the forces are gonna keep searching for him. They will not stop until Imamura Yoshida is behind bars, and I'll keep coming after you guys as well," Takeo informed as he uncuffed Satoshi, "You're free to go now."

"Why are you letting me go?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"...Because your loyalty to your captain is remarkable… and I always respect those who remain loyal to their cause."

"...I'm gonna prove to you, and all of the force, that Yoshi-san is a hero."

"...I respect your decision… but just keep in mind my forces will remain loyal to their cause in protecting the people, even if it means capturing you and your captain. I can only let you get off the hook so many times," Takeo informed as he opened the door, "Now go. Get out of here before the others find out."

"...Arigatou, Takeo-san."

Takeo didn't say anything as Satoshi walked out the room, the officer looking on as the navigator of the S.S. Anne Bonnie walked away.

' _Perhaps these pirates are more in the right than we realized… I will continue to question them until they prove me wrong,'_ he thought to himself, tightening his fist before he left the room in preparation for the search.

* * *

Back over at the Fujimoto house, Mitsuru was using some bandages to wrap up Robin's injuries, the latter groaning in pain, but still unconscious.

"Well, from what I could tell, she's got four fractured ribs and bones, with only two bones each in her arms completely broken. Not to mention a stab wound in the shoulder. I suspect she won't make a full recovery until about six months from now," Mitsuru sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru, but six months is not good. We need her in top condition six days, a week and a half tops," Yoshi informed.

"I'm not a miracle worker, Yoshida-kun. For that to work, you would need magic or something. I'll continue trying to treat her the best I can, but don't hold your breath for too long."

"...I don't want to lose her like I lost my father to those Gyojin bastards, do you understand me?" Yoshi responded to Mitsuru, his tone sounding sad and urgent, but unaware that a certain someone was eyeing him from above the stairs, "One life lost is more than enough to change a person, especially when they're close. I don't want to lose ANY of my crew to those freaks. *starts to tear up* Please… I want you to help her."

Jack just put his hand on Yoshi's shoulder, getting the captain's attention before he looked at his weapons man.

"...I understand," Mitsuru sighed before turning to Robin, still laying down, "I'll let you know of the progress."

Yoshi just nodded before walking out and noticing the someone who was watching from the top of the steps, Ai, before she saw and ran into her room. Confused, Yoshi slowly followed her and noticed one door closing, the door to Ai's room. Yoshi just sighed for a moment before walking over to her door and knocking.

"...Can I come in?" he asked.

"...Hai, it's open," Ai answered from the other side before Yoshi did open the door to find her hiding behind her bed again.

"Ai-chan… I couldn't help but notice that you were listening in on our conversation."

"I-I'm sorry, i-it wasn't right for me to eavesdrop on your conversation… it was private and uh, um, I shouldn't have been listening!"

"Ai-chan, it's okay. I understand you were curious to know what's going on."

"Still, I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you even afraid of, anyway? Why are you so scared that you can't even get away from behind your be-?" Yoshi started before stopping himself, knowing how sensitive Ai can be, "Uh… I mean, um… s-sorry. God, I'm only making this worse for you."

"I-It's fine," Ai stuttered as she slowly stood up from behind her bed, "Forgive me, I'm… um, usually very shy when meeting new people. I-I-I can't help it, I get so nervous and scared when meeting someone that I, I… *sigh* I know it's very childish and stupid, but it's just how I am."

"It's not your fault. I should've just approached you more carefully in the first place. I'm sorry for scaring you and making you feel uncomfortable."

"...It's okay. There's no need to feel bad. I don't think you should feel bad for your friend that my sister's trying to nurse back to health either," Ai replied as she sat down on her bed, Yoshi sitting down right next to her.

"I'm a captain, and she's part of my crew, I worry about these types of things," Yoshi informed as he just folded his hands together, "I…"

"Daijoubu. I'm sure that she'll be alright."

"*chuckle* You know, you're very nice."

"...Thank you," Ai smiled shyly as they continued to sit on the bed, "So… you're really a pirate?"

"Eeyup. I'm also a Kamen Rider."

"You are? Oh… my… goodness… I can't believe it. Oh, I've only heard stories about Kamen Riders, but there's one in my room."

"Well… you're certainly excited," Yoshi admitted.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. I'm happy that I found someone who is a fan of the Rider legend. So… *looks around the room* you like anime?"

"Oh, I _love_ anime. Anime is just amazing and so influential to me. The art is amazing, the stories are on such a grand scale, and the action is just so… I, I can't even describe it," Ai responded, her quiet and soft tone conveying some excitement.

"You know, you're not as shy when you talk about the things you like," Yoshi smirked, as Ai realized what he meant before blushing and turning away shyly.

"Uh… s-sorry… I just…" she stuttered, not sure what else to say.

"Hey, you don't gotta say I'm sorry all the time. *smiles* You just have to be a little more open to meeting new people. Tell you what, if you are willing to join me in my crew, then I'll help you become a little more confident. Okay?"

"O-Okay? I guess? Wh-Why would you want me in your crew? I don't know how I could be useful."

"Your parkour skills for one. Are you capable of defending yourself in a fight?"

"...Well, I guess? I still don't know… I just don't think I can… this is so sudden and I don't think I'm good enough to fight with a Kamen Rider," Ai sighed.

"Hey, chin up. Robin-chan will help you as soon as she's back to full health, we'll help you become confident, and I'll also find a good position for you," Yoshi assured, making Ai look up at him and smile a little.

"...Do you really have that much faith in me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't ask for recruitment if I didn't have faith."

They both just smiled at each other for a moment before…

"Yoshida-kun! Come down here, I got an idea!" they both heard Mitsuru call out, making Yoshi and Ai come downstairs, "Ai, good to see that you've gotten along with Yoshida-kun."

"Y-Yea…" Ai responded meekly.

"So, what's up?" Yoshi asked.

"I think I figured out a way to help Robin recover faster," Mitsuru responded in excitement.

"Listen to this," Jack started, Ai getting behind Yoshi after seeing him.

"Oh, Ai-chan, this is Jack, my weapons meister," Yoshi introduced quickly, Ai peeking out from behind the captain.

"Um… hello. Atashi wa Fujimoto Ai," she greeted Jack before walking next to Yoshi.

"Nice to meet you," Jack smiled.

"Okay, now I did do some research and learned that your belt and keys run on some form of energy. This grants you power, doesn't it?" Mitsuru checked, earning a nod from Yoshi, "Well, I figured maybe I could find a way to extract some of that energy and put it into Robin. It will possibly heal and rejuvenate her."

"But I might lose some power if that happens. I can't just risk wasting energy like that and find myself weak against the Gyojin. And what if it doesn't work?" Yoshi responded.

"It has to, its power is what is able to keep you from sustaining serious damage. And don't worry, I learned the Driver can restore its own energy, too."

"How did you find out?"

"I'm just working off of assumptions right now, but I'm 97% that it will work."

"97? And the other three percent?"

"...The other 3% being that it just doesn't work. But a 97 is better than nothing at all, right?" Mitsuru smiled.

"Onee-chan is really optimistic about her assumptions. She gets them right a majority of the time. I'm sure your friend'll be okay," Ai smiled in response before Yoshi looked at both of them with uncertainty, "...I hope."

"...Okay, Mitsuru. I'll put my faith in you. See if your theory is true, then let me know of the progress, savvy?" Yoshi replied, Mitsuru nodding in response before the captain turned to Ai, "Now… where were we?"

"We were… um… I, uh…"

"I think we were at the part where I take you back upstairs so we could continue getting to know each other."

"Careful with her, Yoshi," Jack warned, "I think she might hide from you again."

"No, no… it's okay. I'm getting a little more comfortable talking to Yoshi-san," Ai admitted, as Yoshi smiled and they walked back upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harisento was fuming over their near loss at the hands of Buccaneer, Lumineon just sitting calmly nearby as his superior let out a few frustrated breaths.

" **I was close to knocking off that insignificant pest from Buccaneer's crew, if only that stupid Rider hadn't interfered!"** Harisento shouted in anger.

" **Calm yourself, Harisento-sama. The Rider's time will soon grow short as well as the technical expert,"** Lumineon assured as Harisento just looked at his Gyojin before smirking and starting to laugh a little.

" **...You're right. It won't be long until his comrade possibly dies and he'll be vulnerable. Now… let's go find our little pirates, shall we?"**

Lumineon nodded as they walked off to go find the crew.

* * *

At that moment, Satoshi, who was currently driving a moped, finally arrived at the Fujimoto house. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, soon having it answered by Mitsuru.

"Yes?" she asked.

""Listen, I was wondering if you could help me look for someone," Satoshi responded before he looked behind her and saw Robin, "Robin-san!"

"...Is that who you were looking for?"

"Satoshi!" Jack gasped, seeing his friend and running up to him, "What the hell happened? What did the cops do?"

"They let me go. Seriously, the lead cop was just asking me questions and then said I could go."

"Really? That sounds a little hard to believe."

"I'll explain later. Is Robin-san okay?"

"She's fine, recovering from what happened, but Mitsuru over there figured out a way to help her recover faster."

"How about Yoshi-san?" Satoshi checked to make sure.

"He's upstairs, talking with Mitsuru's sister," Jack informed.

"She has a sister?"

"Very much so. Now I would like some concentration to see if my assumption is correct," Mitsuru sighed as Satoshi nodded before looking at Jack, who pointed upstairs, referring to where Yoshi is.

Satoshi then walked upstairs, searching for his captain before hearing music coming from behind a door at the end of the hall. He approached it to find Yoshi dancing around to the music like he's pretending to be a rooster, with Ai failing to hold her giggling.

"Excuse me, Yoshi-san?" Satoshi responded, making Yoshi spin a complete 360 to see him.

"Satoshi, you're alright!" Yoshi gawked, the two giving each other a hug, as Ai soon stopped laughing and hiding behind Yoshi upon seeing Satoshi enter, "Oh, hey before we go on, meet Ai-chan. She's Mitsuru's sister."

"Ano… hi. I… I hope I'm not in the way or anythi-" Ai started before Yoshi just put his finger over her lips and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself, Boku wa Matsuda Satoshi," he greeted, bowing in respect towards Ai.

"Yo-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"She is polite," Satoshi whispered to Yoshi.

"She's also very shy. I'm trying to help her, and I don't mind an extra hand," Yoshi whispered back as they eyed Ai, "Go ahead Ai-chan, tell Satoshi what you're really good at."

"A-Ano… I'm good at parkour, um… I can dance, I'm also a really good, um, drawer," Ai admitted in her quiet tone while coming out from behind Yoshi.

"Wait, you draw too? Mind if I take a look?"

"S-Sure. They're, uh, right by the window over there."

Yoshi then looked over by said window and saw a handful of sketches of various anime characters, Satoshi walking over to take a look with him.

"These look great," Yoshi smiled.

"Indeed. Very close to their original versions," Satoshi admitted.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really. With how talented you are, I'm surprised you don't go to some gallery. Why don't you show off these talents?"

"Because… well, all these things I do I really enjoy. But, um… wh-what if, I show them what I'm good at, an-and they don't like it? I-I… I just… it's just that… I mean… I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection," Ai responded, almost whimpering.

"Not if you don't believe in yourself more often," Yoshi informed, "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"So desu. That's a very true fact, Ai-san. Just put a little more faith into yourself and I'm sure you can do great things in your future," Satoshi reassured, Ai smiling in response.

Yoshi then put the pictures back down before suddenly, Harisento was seen standing right by the window, which was now open.

" **Hello there,"** he smirked, making the three jump back as he stepped into the room, " **Don't mind me, I'm just here to kill you, Rider."**

"Teme, you hurt my friend, and you'll receive no forgiveness from me," Yoshi growled, Ai hiding behind Satoshi who was currently the one protecting her.

" **Who's the fresh meat? No need to be shy. I only want to give you a little trip to Davy Jones' Locker."**

"You stay away from her. You're fight is with me, do you understand? I'm not letting you beat any more of my crew to a pulp like you did with Robin-chan."

" **Then where's your belt, Imamura?"** Harisento responded, Yoshi reaching back as if to pull it out, only to remember that he gave it to Mitsuru to treat Robin.

"Shoot. Well, I don't need it now, but I can still kick your ass," Yoshi responded, the Gyojin rushing right at him and knocking him into a wall out of Ai's room.

Yoshi rushed back at Harisento, pinning him against the wall while laying some punches on him. Harisento managed to kick Yoshi away before the two started wailing on each other down the hallway, Satoshi and Ai following the battle. Their struggle continued until the Gyojin general grabbed Yoshi by the shoulders and tossed him down the stairs, which got the attention of Jack and Mitsuru.

"Ite te," Yoshi winced as Harisento turned back to Satoshi and Ai.

" **Now to take care of the sidekick and the coward,"** Harisento smirked as he marched towards the two, Ai becoming increasingly more afraid.

"Don't worry, Ai-san. I won't let him hurt you," Satoshi assured as he pulled out his staff and extended both ends out.

Ai gulped as Harisento approached the two, Satoshi rushing right at him and they clashed a bit before Satoshi knocked the Gyojin right by the stairs. The fight between them continued as they went downstairs, Mitsuru channeling the belt's energy into Robin through a special little tube that she put into Robin's arm. As she continued to channel the energy, Harisento kicked Satoshi into a couch before Jack rushed in with his blades. Harisento managed to block his katanas with his arm spikes and they continued to exchange blows until Jack pulled out his pistol and blasted Harisento in the head.

However, Lumineon managed to break through the door like it was nothing, shocking the humans as he marched towards Jack and knocked his katanas away before pushing him over to where Satoshi was knocked over. Ai was just sitting back, frightened by what was going on, not sure what to do as Harisento then turned his attention over to Mitsuru.

" **Ah, I see what you're doing. You're helping Imamura by healing the one that I made like this,"** Harisento smirked, " **Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I'm gonna show you that anyone who gets in the way of my captain, and I mean** _ **any**_ **one… dies."**

"Uh oh…" she gulped as Lumineon marched towards the nurse and grabbed her by the shoulders, Mitsuru keeping the belt right next to Robin before she ended up getting thrown right out the window.

Ai just screamed silently to herself as she saw her sister get thrown out through the glass, but it also stirred something up inside her as she helped Yoshi up while the two Gyojin walked out to Mitsuru.

"I won't let you hurt my big sister," Ai said as she jumped in and kicked Harisento in the face, knocking him away, "Onee-chan, are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine… Ai, since when did you know how to fight?" Mitsuru groaned as she managed to stand up.

"I… um, practice in private."

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get," Jack replied as Yoshi got back up and walked over, clenching his fists tight as they were about to charge against them.

"Yoshi-san!" they suddenly heard a voice call out before turning to see Robin, fully healed with Yoshi's belt in her hands, "Catch!"

She then threw the belt up in the air, sending it flying towards Yoshi, who managed to catch it.

"Sweet! Saa… let me show you the power of a Kamen Rider and his crew. Ikuze, min'na!" Yoshi shouted as he readied his Kaizoku Key, "HENSHIN!"

He then plugged the key into his chest and turned into Kamen Rider Buccaneer.

"Sugee," Ai gawked in amazement before the Rider stepped forward.

"Prepare for a keelhaulin' ya won't ferget," Buccaneer smirked before preparing his sabre and charging in along with Jack, Satoshi, and Ai.

" **Go, my children!"** Harisento declared, summoning a horde of Puffers and charging at the heroes.

Buccaneer managing to clear the way through to Harisento, leaving his crew to deal with the Puffers. Satoshi pulled out his staff and swung away at the Puffers with Jack using his katanas to slice and dice any that came flying his way. Robin joined in, using her pistol that Jack gave her to fire at the Puffers. Mitsuru just stood on the side, but Robin made sure no Puffers hit her.

Ai was jumping around, cleverly avoiding getting hit by the Puffers with leaps and bounds, using various movements, and then grabbed a lead pipe, swinging it to prepare herself, and then smacked the Puffers around like she was playing a drum. One Puffer snuck up behind her, about to smack Ai in the head, but the girl accidentally tripped on a random banana peel, the Puffer missing the attack while actually tripping into another Puffer, attacking him.

"Hey… where'd this banana peel come from?" Ai asked to herself before she threw it away.

Back with Buccaneer, Lumineon jumped in, the Gyojin ganging up on the Rider who easily deflected their attacks with his sword before firing with his blaster.

"Time to heat things up," he smirked as he pulled out his Kaen Key, and quickly switching keys.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

He then changed into his Kaen Form before continuing the fight, blasting Harisento and Lumineon with his wrist flamethrowers. He knocked Harisento aside before going straight for Lumineon, punching and blasting him with fire before giving him a double punch back a few feet.

"Todome da!" Buccaneer roared as he turned his key and charged up.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

Buccaneer then reeled back his arms as they glowed bright yellow.

"Kaen PUNCH!" he shouted, his fist colliding with Lumineon, causing the Gyojin to be engulfed in flames.

" **So passionate! I… I CAN'T HANDLE IT~!"** Lumineon cried out in pain as he exploded on impact.

Harisento was infuriated by this before he ran up and tried to pierce Buccaneer, but then…

" **HALT, Harisento!"** a female voice ordered before they all turned to see Okamizu.

" **Okamizu-sama!"** Harisento gawked as he stopped and turned to his superior.

"She wolf?" Buccaneer responded, confused.

" **You've done well against the pirates, but leave Imamura to me! ...He's my opponent, and my opponent alone,"** Okamizu scolded and ordered, before looking at Buccaneer, preparing to fight, but gave off a wink, which Buccaneer noticed.

"Oh, uh… I'm not ready yet. Give me some time," he responded, "At least let me gather my whole crew together. When I do, I will fight you again."

" **What a shame… and I was looking forward to our encounter. I've heard you gotten stronger,"** Okamizu replied before the two stepped forward a little closer to each other, Buccaneer turning back into Yoshi.

"And I haven't forgotten our deal. Once I fight you again, and I beat you, I want you to explain what you're really all about."

" **What if I win?"**

"...I know that you won't kill me," Yoshi reconfirmed, "My crew is only gonna keep growing. I'm only gonna be at my best if you are."

" **...*smirks* I wouldn't expect anything less,"** Okamizu nodded, " **You live for today, Rider, but I will fight you next time."**

They both nodded at each other before they backed up to their crew's, and then heard sirens.

"That's our cue to split. Ikuze. Ai-chan. Mitsuru, you can come with us," Yoshi smiled as the group headed off, the Gyojin getting out of there too.

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Mitsuru and Ai were being given the tour, marveling at how it looked.

"Sugoi!" Mitsuru said in amazement.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Ai admitted as she admired the design of the cabin.

"Yosh, min'na, line up please. Line up," Yoshi called to everyone, the crew getting in a single file line, "Okay. As of now, our crew is complete. We might add a couple more down the line, but I expect you all to follow my guidelines. 1. You gotta be able to defend yourself in a fight; I'm not gonna have crewmates who cannot fight, which is why I've prepared you. 2. You must protect any and all civilians. Make sure that no one gets hurt in our fights. 3. Avoid the authorities, because they will arrest us on sight. Are we clear?"

"Aye, aye, captain," the five saluted as Yoshi smiled.

"Okay, now. There's someone I want you all to meet," he smiled as he made them all look in one direction, and… uh… "Meet, Narrator-san."

"So this explains why you kept talking to the air," Satoshi noted, "Narrator-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Uh… h-hi… wow, this is going to take some getting used to.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will," Ai assured.

"Yosh, with that, the crew's set, everyone's met everyone, and now we can sail to see what other part of the city might have that valuable and priceless treasure!" Yoshi exclaimed.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

Yoshi: I'll keep asking you, what's your deal?

Okamizu: **Why would you wanna know?**

Yoshi: Everything mostly.

?: **You dare to question Okamizu-sama?!**

Ai: What can I do?

Mitsuru: Be yourself, sis.

 **Jikai, Sail 5: The Wolffish Encounter**

* * *

 **One Rider's a pirate**

Yoshi: Prepare fer ya keelhaulin'.

 **The other Rider's a cop**

Shinnosuke: Ore no saibo wa… top gear da ze. (My brain cells are in top gear.)

 **When they meet…**

Yoshi: Omae wa… keiji ka? (You're a cop?)

Shinnosuke: Omae wa… kaizoku ka? (You're a pirate?)

… **they must work together in order to save the world from a massive threat.**

Satoshi: Robots, crazy powers, and the threat of the world. Yeah, this is getting pretty crazy.

 **?: Threats Assessed. I Will Proceed To Destroy Every Single Living Creature Until Nothing Remains… But Machines.**

 **Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Buccaneer & Drive: Movie Taisen Voyage**

 **And at long last, we find out that there's more to Imamura's legacy than just his father.**

Yoshi: ...Kaa-chan?

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: A new mech and a new combination? That's one more instrument to this orchestra of justice.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Pink Melody: Not to mention you getting not one, but TWO new crew members. I love 2 for 1 deals.**

 ***The Melodygers and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashi Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Pink Melody & Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Whoa.**

 **KKD: Pretty cool.**

 **TB: Two crew members for the price of one** _ **and**_ **our first look at the Movie Taisen story. I say that's a pretty good deal.**

 **KKD: Sure is. *twiddles with something in his hand***

 **TB: Now we'll keep building up the Movie Taisen until-, wait… what's that in your hand?**

 **KKD: Oh, this? *reveals a yellow Eyecon* This is a new Eyecon I found after Ghost paid me a visit after Halloween.**

 **TB: He gave you that? What Eyecon is it?**

 **KKD: *pulls out his own Ghost Driver* Why don't we test it? *clicks it before inserting it into the Driver***

 **=EYE! BACHIRI MIN'NA~! BACHIRI MIN'NA~! BACHIRI MIN'NA~!=**

 **KKD: HENSHIN! *pulls and pushes lever***

 **=KAIGAN! JEWWARIO!=**

 ***A yellow and red Damashii coat emerged before placing itself onto KKD***

 **=FA-MIKAMEN-RIDER! YOU CAN DO THIS! BE ZA GAME!=**

 ***KKD becomes Ghost with the new Tamashii***

 **TB: Awesomesauce, a Tribute Tamashii.**

 **KKD: The JewWario Tamashii! Complete with FamiKamen Rider apparel.**

 **TB: Like a Boss! Now, what was your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **KKD: Gotta say that final bout with the Gyojin, and when the crew were all introduced to the narrator.**

 **TB: I liked the fight, the fourth wall breaking, and the chemistry between Yoshi and Ai.**

 **KKD: Yea, works great. Though I gotta wonder… who's gonna be the chef of the team?**

 **TB: We'll see about that. Now that we got this week's batch through, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne! *pulls and pushes in the lever four more times***

 **=DAI-KAIGAN! JEWWARIO! OMEDAMA!=**

 **TB: SEIYAA~! *the duo make the giant eyeball appear before kicking it at the screen***


	5. Sail 5: The Wolffish Encounter

**TB: *walks onto the studio ship dressed as Captain Barbossa* Swagger.**

 **KKD: *Walks in like and dressed as Jack Sparrow* Oi, narration, it's** _ **Captain**_ **Jack Sparrow, if you please.**

 **TB: What are you doing?**

 **KKD: ...What are** _ **you**_ **doing?**

 **TB: No, what ARE you doing?**

 **KKD: What are YOU doing?**

 **Ominous, godly voice: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **KKD: ...Monty Python? Really?**

 **TB: Admit it, it was predictable with how we were progressing. Moving on, we've got another chapter of our Pirate Rider.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. And I suspect a lot more fourth wall breaking or narrator interaction with the cast from hereon out.**

 **TB: We shall see. For now… *in Barbossa voice* Let the story be commencin'. *takes a bite out of an apple***

 **KKD: Aye. Raise up the disclaimers… savvy?**

 ***TB does so, the Disclaimer jolly roger raising and waving in the wind***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

This started as an ordinary day with Jack sharpening his swords, Satoshi and Mitsuru checking the scanners, and Robin over at her usual workshop, whistling a tune to herself with Ai watching. It wasn't long before they heard someone whistling A Pirate's Life for Me, and turned to see their captain come down the stairs with two barrels (one over his shoulder and the other under his arm).

"Min'na, status report," Yoshi checked with his crew as Satoshi and Mitsuru turned.

"No signs of Gyojin or cops, Yoshi-san," Satoshi responded.

"Good to hear."

"What's with the barrels?" Mitsuru asked.

"Guess," Yoshi smiled as he placed them down on the floor.

"...Don't tell me that's-" Jack groaned with a facepalm.

"Yep. Rum, liquor, the hard stuff, the Bat's alcohol."

"I find it unwise to encourage underage drinking, Yoshi-san," Robin sighed.

"What's wrong with that? We're pirates; ergo we drink. Unlike pirates of the olden times, we will be following the modern rules of drinking responsibly, savvy?"

"...If you say so," Ai nodded as the others decided to get a cup each as Yoshi opened the first barrel.

"By the way, where did you get these?" Robin inquired.

"Oh, let's just say that I borrowed them from a kegger," Yoshi smiled as they all dipped their cups in for a scoop.

"Does the term 'borrow' imply…"

"I'm gonna give them back to the people for refills."

"...Yoshida-kun, do you _want_ people to view you as a criminal?" Mitsuru inquired with some annoyance.

"Pirate, Mitsuru. Take what you can, give nothing back," Yoshi quoted as they all filled their cups.

"But you just said you were-, oh right, refills. I get it," Satoshi responded, realizing what he meant.

"Yet with him still fighting to protect the people… I think he's more like Robin Hood," Ai pointed out.

"Thank you, Ai-chan. I hope that some of my actions don't change for the sake of the people, and how the rest of you view me. To finding the most valuable and priceless treasure, and the defeat of the Gyojin!" Yoshi toasted as they all raised their mugs and drank their mugs.

Of those who drank, Mitsuru, Robin, and Satoshi spat out the rum while Jack, Yoshi, and Ai were able to swallow it.

"Ah, that's actually very sweet," Ai smiled.

"Really, Ai? You like that stuff?" Mitsuru gawked.

"It's too strong for me, to be honest," Satoshi admitted as he wiped his chin.

"Man up, dude. I can handle the taste," Jack scoffed.

"Maybe because you are older than me and Satoshi-kun," Robin pointed out, "But I'm sure we'll grow more accustomed to it."

"Yea, you will," Yoshi smiled proudly, "Make port above the surface."

"Aye aye," they all saluted as Satoshi went back to the station.

" _We're devils… we're black sheep… we're really bad eggs…"_ Yoshi started to sing as he rose his cup up again before drinking it, " _Drink up me hearties, yo ho._ "

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 5: The Wolffish Encounter**

Later, on shore, the entire crew were busy exploring the city.

"So, what's your plan?" Mitsuru inquired as Yoshi gave off a goofy smile.

"Look for something rather expensive looking and shiny, but first… *claps his hands and rubs them together* who's hungry?" Yoshi asked, making the others nearly fall to their knees.

"How can you think of food at a time like this, seeing anyone could find us and probably call the police on us!?"

"It's best to just go with it, Mitsuru-san," Satoshi sighed as they headed on over to a pizza place.

"It's as good a place as any to rejuvenate ourselves before we go searching for valuable treasure, wakkata ka?" Yoshi said to the group, who all just sighed a bit before smiling.

"On second thought, I could probably go for some pizza," Robin shrugged as they all walked in.

The group smiled as they took a seat in and a waiter came by.

"Large pie, pepperoni please," Yoshi ordered from the counter, the waiter nodding before he goes back.

The group sat as they overheard someone talking nearby.

"Have you seen this freaky looking statue that the museum has?" one of them asked to a woman.

"Well, I heard that it's shaped like a golem of sorts. It's also made of solid gold," the woman informed.

"Really?"

"24 karot. It's one of the rarest items that have been brought to the market."

Hearing this conversation caused Yoshi to grow a smile.

"We have our heading," he smirked as the team raised eyebrows in response.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi inquired.

"I usually go to a pizza place and listen in on conversations about anything, and this is where I find some of the best info about valuable treasure."

"So what are we going to do with it?" Jack asked as the waiter arrived with the pepperoni pizza and some sodas.

"Well, once we finish eating, we're gonna check in on where it is, what it is, and maybe take it to our ship's vault… or sell it for a lot of gold coins and _then_ put said coins in the vault," Yoshi answered as he took a slice and ate it, his shipmates doing the same, "Sound like a good plan?"

"I think so, though how do you plan on getting that gold golem thing without getting caught?" Satoshi asked, Yoshi giving off a smirk as he took another bite.

"I have my ways."

"Um, how might I be of any help, Yoshi-san?" Ai asked Yoshi, who just looked confused for a moment.

"Uh… to be honest… I don't really know."

"Oh… okay."

Ai looked disappointed, Yoshi a little upset at her expression before he heard screams. They all turned to see Puffers shooting about while people were running away, one of them actually jumped through the window of the pizza place. It began to shot and terrorize the place, making the customers leave, just as the Puffer appeared before the group and knocked down their table, ruining their pizza.

"...We were eating that," Yoshi growled before kicking it outside, "What a terrible waste of good pizza."

"Yoshi-san. We need to fight those things, not complain about the food," Satoshi pointed out.

"Right, right. Ikuze!"

Yoshi and the crew then followed the Puffer outside to more of them as the captain put his driver on.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he plugged his key in and became Buccaneer, the rest of his crewmates getting ready, "Prepare to keelhaul these dogs."

The rest of the crew nodded before Buccaneer pulled out his sword and charged in, allowing the rest to rush in and they all began to fight the Puffers. Buccaneer slashed all the grunts that surrounded him while also using his gun to blast more of them from the greater distance, protecting his team. Satoshi used his staff to bash away Puffers from himself, also spinning it. Jack used his katanas, cutting many of them into halves before he kneeled down and crossed his arms.

"Oni Giri (Demon Slash)!" he shouted before rushing in and bringing his arms out, slashing all those who came into contact with him.

Robin had brought some new gauntlets and boots for battle, the gauntlets now looking a bit bigger to deal more damage, along with the boots themselves. She was punching and kicking with her invention delivering concussive bursts of energy. Ai was mostly dodging the Puffers' attacks, swinging wildly before falling down, her leg actually managing to trip one Puffer into another, creating a sort of domino effect. Another Puffer then charged at her before she ducked and managed to use her shoulder to lift it up and throw him over to some more. Mitsuru then pulled out a bladed whip that Yoshi gave to her, swinging it around to slice all the Puffers away. The Puffers fell apart and they all disappeared as Buccaneer demorphed and they all heard sirens arriving.

"Oh, not now. Let's get away," Yoshi responded, making the crew nod as they all got out of there.

The group managed to hide in an alley, staying out of sight from the police.

"And I thought this would be a little easier," Yoshi sighed before… oh, you're talking to me. What do you expect?

"Though why were there only Puffers, that's the question," Robin inquired.

Maybe it was just a distraction.

"A distraction from what?" Ai asked.

"The Gyojin, what else?" Satoshi replied.

"But why?" Robin asked.

There's only one way to find out. You gotta get out there and figure out where that gold golem is.

"S'what I do," Yoshi shrugged as they managed to sneak back out the alley and out of sight from the cops, "We're stealthy sons of bitches, aren't we?"

"You said it. Now let's go find out about that item," Satoshi nodded as they all walked off, unbeknownst to them that Okamizu was standing above on one of the rooftops.

" **Hmm… it would seem that Imamura has finally found a worthy piece of treasure,"** Okamizu noted as she called forth a new Gyojin, which popped out of a fountain and landed right in front of her, revealing itself to be a rather overweight Gyojin with a whale shark motif, the brute carrying some sort of hammer and hoisting over his shoulder.

" **Okamizu-sama, I, Kujiratou, will carry out whatever plan you have,"** the Gyojin said while bowing.

" **I want you to fight Buccaneer's crew, but leave the Rider to me."**

" **Understood."**

* * *

Yoshi and his crew soon found themselves near a museum before deciding to go in.

"Um, is it a good idea to go inside dressed like that?" Ai asked nervously.

"In a crowd of people we'll be hard to stand out. No one will really notice that it's me," Yoshi smiled as he waltzed in and looked at the various artifacts that were on display, "These look very valuable."

"That's why these items are put on display for all to see," Robin pointed out, as they looked at the various items.

The treasures varied from a giant Chinese vase, an ornately decorated suit of armor, and a viking shield. It wasn't long before they got to the back and saw a three foot golem made out of solid gold.

"There it is," Mitsuru pointed out as the statue was in a glass box with a description of the item engraved in front of it, "Apparently, this golem was found in a location rumored to be the remains of the fabled city of gold, El Dorado."

"It also says that those who laid their hands on this statue will gain the power to rule the world," Robin read from the engraving in front of it.

"An item like that sounds dangerous. It's probably safer that we auction this off so we can get lots of gold for the vault," Yoshi figured.

"But how will we get it out of here?" Satoshi inquired.

"When the museum closes tonight, there's always the direct approach. We go in and get this, it's simple," Yoshi whispered.

"I don't think it'll be that simple, Yoshi. Museums are much tighter about security than you think," Jack pointed out.

"There's gonna be nightguards. A few lasers, cameras, and such. I got an idea."

* * *

Back at the ship, the crew were discussing how to get the statue.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna go. Robin-chan, you can disconnect the cameras and deactivate the lasers, Satoshi, map out the route for me and Ai-chan to escape should we need to make a quick break for it, Jack keep an eye out for any Gyojin or police and if there's a small number or just Puffers, slice those bastards up, but if the number's larger, then give us a signal to escape. Mitsuru, you're on standby in case we need assistance. Ai-chan, you're with me in actually getting the golem out of there," Yoshi told the others

"It's good that I'll be able to help with something important," Ai smiled, happy to be able to help.

"Leave disconnecting any hinderances to me," Robin smirked as she adjusted her tool filled suspenders.

"I got guard duty," Jack said, sheathing his swords.

"Leave the reconnaissance to me," Satoshi nodded as he began to get himself ready.

"Understood, I'll just… what exactly will I be doing when the time comes?" Mitsuru replied with a smile, which changed to a look of confusion when she realized she didn't know what back-up Yoshi needed.

"You will be helping me and Ai-chan should any obstacles in that museum get in our way and endanger our little… heist," Yoshi answered.

"Ok, I guess."

As they were getting ready, they suddenly heard alarms coming from the control panel, alerting them to something on a nearby monitor.

"Just as we were about to go tonight as well," Yoshi groaned in annoyance as they looked to see Okamizu on a rooftop before another alert sounded, showing the Whale Shark Gyojin in front of the museum, "And there's two of them."

"It's possible that the Gyojin's heading for the golem," Robin figured, "We may need to modify our plans in order to take them out and get to the golem before them. What'll we need to do, Yoshi-san?"

"You five make sure that that whale shark doesn't get that golem. If the Gyojin get their hands on it, it won't be pretty. I'll handle Okamizu… I still have a debt to pay with her."

"Roger!" his crew saluted before they all got out of the ship.

* * *

Up on the rooftop near the museum, Okamizu was in a meditating pose, remaining calm as she opened her eyes to see Yoshi standing in front of her.

" **You came. I was expecting that,"** she noted before standing up, " **I assume you've completed your crew already?"**

"Until I find another one, yes I have. Now I must know, why are you here?" Yoshi demanded to know.

" **The Gyojin I sent after your crew is only a distraction to them, so that you and I can be alone and have our fight."**

"Oh right… you have a debt to pay. I see where this is going," he noted before setting up his belt around his chest, "I'm gonna make you spill the beans. *prepares the key* Henshin!"

Yoshi transformed into Buccaneer and readied his blade as Okamizu got up.

" **You're really gonna fight an unarmed opponent with a sword. I thought you'd have learned that only cowards use weapons against unarmed opponents,"** Okamizu reminded.

"It's just to make a point that if you go back on your word, I'll slice you up," Buccaneer warned, stabbing his blade into the roof before getting in his fighting stance, the wind making his coattail flow.

" **Good. Glad to see you know the rules."**

They both got into their fighting stances before they ran to each other. They exchanged punches and kicks, Okamizu backflipping every time Buccaneer threw a kick. She quickly countered by jumping up and performing several kicks in mid air, the Rider blocking every single one with his arms.

" **Hyakumaigawara Mawashigeri! (100 Tile Roundhouse Kick!)"** Okamizu shouted while in the air, Buccaneer getting hit by the kick which caused him to fly back several feet before landing on his toes… standing on the tip of his sword handle while it was still stabbed in the roof.

"Yaru na, Oka-sa~n (Not bad, Oka-sa~n)," Buccaneer teased as he flip jumped off it, landing on his feet again, ready to go for another.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of Yoshi's crew followed the Gyojin, who was pretty much forcing his way into the museum by brute force, breaking through the glass door.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in he-!" one of the guards started before the Gyojin hit him, knocking him into a wall, leaving him unconscious.

"Oi! Stop right there, Gyojin yaro!" Jack shouted as he, Satoshi, and Mitsuru pulled out their weapons while Ai and Robin stood ready.

" **Buccaneer's crew. You shall not stop me from obtaining the treasure that Okamizu-sama wishes to collect. Puffers!"** Kujiratou shouted as the Puffers appeared out of nowhere and charged at them.

"Be careful not to destroy any of the artifacts surrounding us. They are very valuable and expensive to replace," Robin pointed out.

"We'll try. But we'd better take this outside," Satoshi suggested as the group tried to attack the Puffers, avoiding impacting against the artifacts.

After a few seconds, they managed to take the fight to the grunts outside the museum. However, unbeknownst to most of the crew, Ai stayed behind, trying to look for the golem as she snuck around before noticing Kujiratou right in front of the exhibit. She was quick to hide back so that he didn't see her, but the Gyojin found the golem first, slowly lumbering to it and breaking the glass surrounding it, setting off the alarms.

' _No, no, no, no! He can't get that golem! I-I-I gotta prove to Yoshi-san, prove to the crew that I can do this. I gotta get it back,'_ Ai panicked in thought before rushing over and jumping on Kujiratou's back.

" **Ack! Ki-Kisama, what are you doing?!"** the Whale Shark snapped, struggling to get Ai off.

"Keeping you from taking the golem! I will not let you," Ai grunted, holding on tightly to the Gyojin, the Whale Shark trying to shake her off.

* * *

Back with the two on the rooftop, Buccaneer seemed to be getting the upper hand on Okamizu, who was mostly blocking the strikes.

"Atsuka sa te aru ze (Let's heat things up)," Buccaneer smirked as he pulled out his Kaen Key and put it in his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

Buccaneer transformed into Kaen form and pounded his fists together, sparks flying out from the impact. Okamizu then threw some punches and kicks of her own, Buccaneer fluidly moving past them like he was made of paper.

" **Sanbyakumaigawara Seiken (300 Tile True Punch)!"** Okamizu roared, throwing the final punch.

However, Buccaneer caught her fist with his gauntlet, creating a powerful shockwave between them.

"Do you know what happens to wolffish when you fry it?" Buccaneer replied, ready to punch, "The same thing that happens to everything else."

" **How is that threat supposed to faze me?"**

"You're about to find out why," Buccaneer clarified before Okamizu felt her hand start to burn as he pushed it down, cracking her wrist. He then turned his key for the finisher.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

"Honoo Punch (Flaming Punch)!" Buccaneer declared, punching Okamizu point blank, causing an explosion of fire and magma to go off, giving Buccaneer a sense of relief for a moment.

However, it was short lived as he saw Okamizu stand like nothing happened when the smoke cleared. She didn't even have a scratch on her.

"I'm not surprised you survived that. You were able to deliver blows that would otherwise obliterate even yourself."

" **Regardless of my endurance, let it never be said that I don't stay true to my word,"** Okamizu panted, dusting off the nonexistent scorch marks from her body, " **You wanted to know why I spared you before. But why… why do you want to know about me? I'm a Gyojin."**

"You seem different from those that I've faced. Every other Gyojin was ruthless, cruel, wanting nothing less than my destruction and treasure at the cost of human lives. I sensed the difference in you the moment you hesitated to kill me. Female or not, normal Gyojin wouldn't just let humans live. You're special in that regard. What is it?"

Okamizu looked down for a moment, unsure of what to say before she looked to the left and right, as if to check to see if anyone was listening.

" **Not every Gyojin bears ill hatred against humanity. Most have their own personal goals and wish to avoid humanity, and some even wish to make peace with them… but most humans will not give them the benefit of the doubt or even a chance to speak their peace,"** she sighed and informed.

"Which are you?" Buccaneer inquired, knowing well Okamizu wasn't lying.

" **I adore humanity's will to persevere and evolve."**

"Then why are you allied with Kuroken?"

" **I chose to. It was a decision of my own will. My feelings don't matter now,"** Okamizu confessed.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for you, or be disgusted at your leader," Buccaneer admitted, conflicted in his own feelings about this.

" **This encounter doesn't change what side we are on, Imamura. We will meet again."**

With that, Okamizu dove into a nearby manhole cover that lead into a sewer, vanishing and leaving Buccaneer at a loss for words.

"...She deserves a much better crew than that squid bastard," he sighed before he realized something, "Oh crap, my crew!"

With that, he rushed down to where his crew was, finding them still fighting Puffers, and Ai managing to still hang on to Kujiratou's back, who still had the golem in his hands.

"Give back the golem!" Ai demanded of the Gyojin as she tried to reach for it.

" **NEVER! Now! GET! OFF! ME!"** Kujiratou roared as he violently flipped Ai off her back and slammed her hard on the concrete.

"Ai!" Mitsuru gasped just as Buccaneer watched this.

"Ai-chan!" he gawked before finally leaping in and kicking the Gyojin in the face, knocking him and the golem up in the air.

In response, one of the Puffers cartoonishly attempted to get under the golem and did actually catch it before bringing it back to Kujiratou and leaving.

"Kora! Get back here! We're not done yet!" Jack shouted as he and Satoshi tried to follow, but Yoshi stopped them.

"They're already gone," the captain pointed out, already demorphed out of his Rider form.

"Ai, Ai! Are you okay?" Mitsuru panicked, helping her sister up.

"I think so-, agh, ite," Ai responded, wincing a little as she was being helped up.

* * *

Back on the ship, the crew were busy tending to their wounds, with Yoshi sitting by the wheel deep in his thoughts and Ai on the other side of the cabin, away from the group looking very upset.

"That fatso got the statue. What next?" Jack groaned as he turned his wrist around.

"Well we just have to figure out how to steal back what he stole," Robin figured, "Judging by his movements, even with the Puffers aiding him, he won't have gotten too far."

"So he must be very slow," Satoshi noted.

"Precisely. If we can track where he was from the museum, we can find out where he's going with it."

"Before we do that, I oughta talk with Ai," Mitsuru figured as she went over to the other side of the cabin, "Hey, Ai… you okay?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it," Ai said softly, cuddling her legs into her chest with a sad look on her face.

"Ai, it's not healthy for you to just bottle up your emotions like this."

"Onee-chan, I… *sigh* I really messed up today. I tried to get that statue back, I really tried. But I couldn't stop them from getting it and got hurt. I'm useless."

"Ai, you are not useless," Mitsuru said rather sternly, "You're the most useful person I know, you are very talented. If anything, you haven't been very sure of yourself."

"But Yoshi-san doesn't really know how I could help the crew. I thought that… if I got that golem out of that monster's hands, then… I could be an actual part of the crew," Ai retorted, starting to tear up.

"Ai… come here."

Mitsuru then gave Ai a hug, the latter returning it as she cried for a bit.

"I'm sure you'll be useful to this crew, you just have to find out what that is."

"But I don't know," Ai whimpered, sniffling a bit as Mitsuru gently rubbed her hair.

"I'm sure you'll find out."

Ai smiled in response as they continued hugging each other.

Meanwhile, over with the others, Satoshi walked by Yoshi, who was currently sitting in his chair and hands on the wheel.

"You okay, Yoshi-san?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," Yoshi admitted as he turned to Satoshi, "I fought Okamizu again, and I finally found out why she spared me that other time."

"What? Why would she?"

"Why did the cops let you go?"

"Touche. The leader let me go, Takeo-san was his name. He doesn't think you're a criminal, but he's still wary of us as a whole. He's gonna keep a closer eye on us," Satoshi answered.

"Then we'll do the same. As for Okamizu, she might be a Gyojin, but there's some good in her. She says that she willingly joined squid-face's cause, but she knows there are Gyojin who don't mean any ill will for humanity. She's one of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel sorry for her, but she chose this path and she had no other choice. Unless their leader gives her any reason to abandon the cause, she's pretty much a slave to that bastard," Yoshi sighed, "One day, I'm gonna cut the ties between her and the Gyojin. I swear it."

"...Okay, if you say so. Robin-san found out how to get the golem back from the Gyojin," Satoshi added, making Yoshi turn around her a moment.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

At that moment, Kujiratou was slowly lumbering about with his Puffers helping him carry the golem. All of a sudden, the Puffers were shot down by some sniper shots, revealed to be Jack with a sniper rifle. One by one, they were taken down, confusing Kujitarou as he struggled to carry the golem until he saw a hook grab onto the golem, and have it yanked out of his hands by Robin using one of her well made gadgets.

" **Nani!?"** he gawked as he tried to go after it before suddenly, Satoshi rushed by him, hitting the Gyojin with his staff, knocking the Whale Shark off his feet.

Just as he was getting back up, Mitsuru approached him with her blade whip before, cracking it a bit before running right past him. Buccaneer then arrived right in front of him, already in his Kaen Form, cracking his knuckles before throwing a massive punch at the Gyojin, sending him back.

"Ai-chan, ike," he declared, ducking down on one knee before Ai ran and jumped off his back for assistance, quickly kicking the Gyojin, "Thanks."

"Your welcome, Yoshi-san," Ai smiled as Kujiratou got back up and summoned more Puffers.

"He dropped the golem, make sure that none of those Puffers get to it."

Ai and the others nodded, Ai focusing on getting the golem while the others fought off any Puffers that he summoned. Ai, however, blocked most of the Puffers, dodging each blow with ease before kicking them down and grabbing the statue before swinging it around to keep them away. However, she accidentally tripped over her feet, causing her to plop to the floor, while holding onto the statue, the force of her fall causing her arms to move and the statue to hit a Puffer right between the legs, a 'ding' sounding off.

"Oooh," Ai winced as she got herself back up.

Back with the others, they managed to wipe out the other Puffers with ease while Buccaneer was pummeling Kujiratou with ease, sending fire around him and trapping the Gyojin in a circle. With the lumbering brute unable to move beyond the flames as the Rider turned his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

With that, Buccaneer ran back a bit for a good distance before skidding to a stop, his leg catching on fire before running back, jumping into the air, performing a flip mid air, and thrusting his leg out to kick the Gyojin.

"Honoo Kaizoku Kick (Flaming Pirate Kick)!" Buccaneer roared as he collided his foot with Kujiratou, exploding on impact before flying out of the fire and landing right behind it, "Katta ze (I win)."

* * *

The crew returned to their cabin as their ship went below the waters again, the boys carrying a large bag each.

"It's a good thing we managed to get that golem and sell it off to some relic collector in this town," Yoshi smiled as he held the bag over his shoulders with one arm.

"How did we manage to get our sum in gold, exactly?" Satoshi asked, confused by this.

"Simple. Since we are pirates, simple yen isn't gonna cut it, so I delivered the yen we earned to a local gold dealer and asked him the exact amount in gold coins, and presto, we got it."

"I'd ask about the gold dealer, but I'm sure you've made a compelling agreement with him," Robin figured.

"Yea, let's just leave it at that," Yoshi nodded, as they arrived at what looked like a safe opening the size of a regular door and opened it, "One of the perks of being a modern pirate, instead of burying your treasure… you get to keep it in a safe place right next to you."

As he said that, he opened up the bag and dumped all the gold coins on the floor, and began to grab a pile in his hands.

"Can you believe this? We got over 122,000,000 yen in gold."

" _Unbelievable_ ," Robin gawked as Yoshi counted up the gold by letting them drop to the floor as the others emptied their bags as well.

"This is just insane. How will we know when we find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world?" Mitsuru inquired.

"No idea," Yoshi smiled, "All I know is that we'll be on a roll with getting these treasures and fighting those Gyojin."

"I'm just glad I could help in some way," Ai admitted.

"Ai-chan… let me make one thing clear. On my ship, you'll never feel unwanted or unneeded. Everyone has a purpose, and anyone can help in any way possible… positions don't matter to me. What matters is talent, skill, and being able to stare in the face of danger… and spit at it. Can I count on you to do that?"

"...Hai, Yoshi-san, I won't disappoint you!" Ai responded while bowing with a smile.

"That goes for all of you too! Now, let's all work together well and find that horizon!"

"Aye aye, captain!" they all saluted, allowing Yoshi to smile as he went to get himself a cup of rum and drink it.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

Yoshi: Looks like we're going to need some more equipment.

Robin: Leave that to me, Yoshi-san.

?: **Sink in the abyss of despair!**

Mitsuru: I-I can't swim.

Ai: ONEE-CHAN!

Yoshi: Robin-chan! I need the key now!

 **Jikai, Sail 6: Swim Near the Abyss Towards Davy Jones' Locker**

* * *

 **One side has a returning enemy…**

Shinnosuke: Masaka… Sigma!?

 **The other faces an opposing challenge…**

Yoshi: Kuso… that's one tough fish.

 **The two sides must overcome their opposing natures…**

Kiriko: I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take you in.

Mitsuru: You can't do that to him!

 **...in order to save the world.**

Go: Who would've thought that the world would be at stake again? Just like old times, ain't it Shin-nii-san.

 **Along with a few surprises for both of them!**

Shinnosuke & Go: ...Chase!?

Yoshi: *sheds tears* ...Kaa-chan…

 **Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Buccaneer & Drive: Movie Taisen Voyage**

Shinnosuke & Yoshi: Ikuze!

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Oh that battle with you and D was awesome! Great job saving your grandma.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Red Melody: And it looks like your pillaging and plundering is just getting started.**

 ***The Melodygers and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashi Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And with that, the '5's' are done. We're getting closer to the Movie Taisen story.**

 **KKD: Yea, so I noticed, and… *gets a text and responding before a stack of resume papers landed in his hands* Crap, looks like job searching season is really on now.**

 **TB: I hope you find what you're looking for.**

 **KKD: Yea… but this means I may not be on as much, but I'll try my best to take time to work here.**

 **TB: I'm a little nervous, but thanks for trying to make the effort.**

 **KKD: No problem… anyway, glad we got 5 out of the way. Plus, we get some interesting development from Okamizu.**

 **TB: The more I thought about her, the more she seemed like Bootstrap Bill Turner from the last two Pirates movies.**

 **KKD: Of the original trilogy, you mean.**

 **TB: Yes. Both chose to serve for the antagonist regardless of how they really felt about it, or even if they seemed like good individuals.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's a very good point.**

 **TB: For favorite parts, I'd say it was the Okamizu battle and the crew getting the golem back, Ai doing Jackie Chan-ish fighting moves.**

 **KKD: Yea, I think the Okamizu battle and exchange between her and Buccaneer was my favorite.**

 **(I know that Tia brought him back to life at the end of Dead Man's Chest, but I don't know how they found any agreement and he became one of the protagonists.)**

 **TB: Also, it looks like the crew of the S.S. Anne Bonnie have finally started to loot and plunder valuable treasures in search of the one they are looking for.**

 **KKD: Yea. They're now a step closer to becoming the pirates Yoshi hopes they'll become.**

 **TB: And with all that out of the way, we must bid ye all farewell. Tis been the Lone Pirate, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. Now if you'll pardon me… *sighs* the quest for a new job begins. *sulks off, carrying the resumes* Best go to each location just to make sure, despite having done the online applications.**

 **TB: I wish ye the best of luck, trooper! *to readers* SEIYAA!**


	6. Sail 6: SNTATDJL

***TB and KKD swing on over, TB wearing an Edward Kenway Assassin costume and KKD wearing GokaiRed's costume before the latter jumped off and stuck the landing, TB following with a Spider-Man-esque landing***

 **TB: Like. A. Boss.**

 **KKD: Perfect. *shakes hand a bit***

 **TB: *lets the hood off* Here we are on the… uh… what's the name of this ship again?**

 **KKD: I don't think we named it, but I think it changes depending on our costumes. *checks* Huh… we're on the GokaiGalleon.**

 **TB: What the hell? I guess we weren't looking where we were going and got sidetracked on the wrong ship.**

 **KKD: I thought we had different ships every time.**

 **TB: I didn't think we did. But hey, the more you know. Now, word spread that today's chapter of Kamen Rider Buccaneer might introduce a new form.**

 **KKD: Roger. *raises a flag up to show the new key***

 **TB: Sweet. But let's let the story tell itself. Drop the Disclaimer Anchor!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We start with Robin whistling a little tune to herself as she began to forge a new key Yoshi's arsenal, wearing some safety goggles as sparks began flying.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Narrator-san," she greeted.

Hello, Robin. Good to have this discussion for the first time. I see you're making another key.

"You assume correctly. This one will be a useful addition."

Care to tell me what it is?

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would I?"

No, not really.

"Yo, Robin-chan," she heard, causing her to look and see Yoshi coming down, "How goes the process of the new key?"

"It's going well, Yoshi-san," Robin informed, "Are you going to wait for it to cool down this time?"

"No promises. Though… is it gonna give another tattoo like the Kaen Key did?" Yoshi asked, looking at his fire arm sleeve tattoo.

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Robin answered, "That tattoo aspect was unpredicted, so I'm not completely sure if it will happen again or not."

"Well, I kinda hope that it does… that tat's kinda cool. Hmm, where are the others?"

"Jack-san is back at the gun store helping his father, Mitsuru-san and Ai-chan are further down in the ship checking the supplies and taking inventory, and Satoshi-kun is out shopping."

"I hope he brings back a pizza," Yoshi added as Robin finished the key.

"Voila, it is finished."

"Great job, Robin-chan. Now all we gotta do i-" Yoshi started before the alarms on the control system went off, "D'oh! Not now! Looks like we got trouble."

"What's all the commotion for?" Mitsuru responded as she and Ai walked up to the cabin.

"Sounds like we got a Gyojin attack," Robin replied as they looked on the screen, "It seems to be coming from right by the dock."

"Well then, let's get to it," Yoshi replied, "But first… cue the music."

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 6: Swim Near the Abyss Towards Davy Jones' Locker**

It wasn't long before the group rushed out the rising ship from the waters and saw what looked like an anglerfish, complete with oversized head that made up most of its body, and a light-up lure dangling from his forehead.

"Oh my God," Yoshi laughed, "That body's practically tiny, and its head is just so…"

"*giggles* You're right, that looks silly with such a giant head," Ai laughed.

" **You dare to insult me, you damned pirates!? I am Angler Ningen (Man), and I command respect!"** the Gyojin shouted.

"No, you command our laughter!" Yoshi exclaimed in an overly dramatic voice.

The other pirates laughed with him as Yoshi got his belt and key ready.

"Henshin!"

With that, Yoshi transformed into Buccaneer and the others got ready as Angler summoned Puffers. They all charged at each other, with Buccaneer's crew fending off the Puffers while the Rider himself fought Angler.

Ai started by flipping over a couple before grabbing a nearby pipe and started beating on one of them senselessly.

"Take that, and that, and- whoa!" Ai shouted before tripping on her feet and tumbling over to another Puffer, who pushed her off, but she used the momentum to punch another Puffer.

Mitsuru was a bit more cautious as she dodged most blows and used her blade whip to get in some ranged attacks. Robin was decked out in her gauntlets and boots, punching and kicking any Puffer that came near her. She even grabbed one by the head and gave it a hard knee to the face.

" **WRYYYY~!"** she suddenly heard someone roar before looking up and blocking a blow from Harisento, the force only knocking her back slightly, " **I see that you've improved your toys."**

"Yes… and I see you are still your usual insane self," Robin noted, preparing yourself, "You've bested me before because, I admit, I had faulty equipment. But after your little beatdown, I managed to improve vastly since then."

" **Show me, tinker!"**

"You asked for it," Robin replied as they started trading punches with each other, the tinker starting to gain the edge.

Over with Buccaneer, he was managing to attack Angler Ningen's lure, but it turned out to be more durable than he realized.

"Man, this guy is strong. I shouldn't underestimate my opponents," Buccaneer noted as he blocked the Angler's attacks.

" **Well spoken, kaizoku. However, I will show you my true power,"** Angler growled as he leapt into the water, with the Rider following in hopes to keep it from getting away.

Soon enough, they were both under water, the Angler suddenly moving a lot faster as he rushed past Buccaneer, the Rider attempting to block, but due to how slowly he moved in comparison, Buccaneer got hit every time by the Gyojin.

" **Gyojin Karate: Kaisoku Harakudashigeri! (Fishman Karate: Sea-Speed Stomach Drop Kick!)"** the Gyojin shouted as he used the momentum of his swim to deliver a hard side kick to Buccaneer's stomach, making the Rider grunt in pain as he was sent into the nearby dock wall, " **The sea is my advantage, Rider scum. You shall not win here!"**

' _Kuso! ...I didn't think I'd meet a Gyojin who would finally go underwater to fight better so soon,'_ Buccaneer thought, holding his stomach in pain as he got himself ready again, ' _Good thing my suit allows me to breathe underwater.'_

Back with Robin, she managed to punch Harisento so hard, it knocked him back into his Puffers, sending them down like bowling pins. The general got back up and growled in frustration, Robin tried to rush at Harisento until the Gyojin saw Mitsuru, grabbed her and held her in a hostage scenario of sorts.

" **Ah ah ah, I would be careful if I were you,"** Harisento warned.

"Onee-chan!" Ai gasped.

"Let her go," Robin demanded.

" **...Very poor choice of words, hahahaha!"**

With that, he did, indeed, let go of Mitsuru, letting her fall into the water. Ai gasping as she saw her splash in. Mitsuru gasped for air, struggling to stay up.

"I-I can't swim! G-Get me out of here!" Mitsuru panicked as the girls ran over by the edge.

"Onee-chan, I'm coming! Here, t-take my hand!" Ai shouted, reaching out for her sister, Mitsuru struggling to swim on over and reach out for her little sister's hand.

However, just before they could grab each other, Mitsuru gasped before being plunged underwater from below.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Robin gasped in fear as it turned out that Angler Ningen pulled Mitsuru under and started to grab her by the waist.

" **Kutabare (Drop dead)! Appakushi Chokka Kouro! (Death by Pressure Plunge!)"** the Angler shouted as he turned upside down and kicked his legs out to make himself zoom down faster, Mitsuru struggling to get free as he kept getting deeper and deeper, the pressure starting to be too much on Mitsuru as it began to crush her chest.

"No! You! Don't!" Buccaneer shouted as he put his feet on the wall and aimed himself down before kicking off and launching towards where the Angler was going, "YYYAAAGGGHHH!"

The Rider then kicked the Angler in the back, causing the Gyojin to be sent in another direction, letting go of Mitsuru. She was floating unconsciously as Buccaneer grabbed her and began to swim back up to the surface as quickly as he could, the Angler retreating as he did. It didn't take long for him to reach the surface and swim back over to the dock, putting Mitsuru on the ground, laying unconscious.

"Onee-chan, please wake up," Ai whimpered as Buccaneer got back up and turned back into Yoshi, still soaking wet from being underwater.

"Mitsuru," Yoshi panicked as he used his hands to press on Mitsuru's diaphragm and began to press down, "No, Mitsuru!"

Yoshi then bent over and breathed some air into Mitsuru's mouth, continuing to perform CPR to try and wake her up.

"Mitsuru-san, please don't go out on us now," Robin responded in worry, holding her hands together and praying for the best.

After a few seconds of trying, Mitsuru's eyes shot open as she gasped for air and coughed water out, Ai managing to sigh in relief before hugging her sister real tight.

"Oh Onee-chan, you really scared me there," Ai whimpered as Mitsuru coughed up more water and sat up.

"Ugh, *cough* I-I thought I was a goner there," Mitsuru panted, "A… Arigatou, Yoshida-kun."

"I'm just glad you're alright. I can't risk losing any crewmates," Yoshi replied.

"...I didn't know that you couldn't swim," Robin admitted as Mitsuru was helped up, dripping water down from her clothes and body.

"The Gyojin got away. Come on, let's get back to the ship."

* * *

Back on the ship, the crew were in a worse shape than they were already in.

"Oi, it isn't even that bad. We're just a little shaken up, that's all," Yoshi admitted, pacing back and forth.

Now, if you don't mind me intruding, one of your crew members nearly drowned and you weren't doing so well under the water. What kind of shape would you call that?

"I'd say that we're currently recovering from our mishap."

...Fair enough. *clears throat* Robin, meanwhile, was still working on the key, in the hopes that it would tip the odds in their favor.

"Min'na-san, we're back," they heard Satoshi call out as he and Jack walked down before they noticed Mitsuru sitting on the couch, with Ai sitting next to her and a towel on the former's back.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jack gasped as the two sisters looked up.

"...I don't wanna talk about it," Mitsuru whispered, bringing the towel a little closer to herself.

"She… um-" Ai started, clearly unsure of whether or not to tell them.

"Ai… please, don't tell them."

"Our medic can't swim," Yoshi answered out right.

"...I'm beginning to think that you have no sense of tact, Yoshi-san," Robin sighed as she finished working on the key, Mitsuru running her fingers through her wet hair in embarrassment.

"Uh… during our last fight, Onee-chan was, um… thrown into the water. And she almost drowned because of the Gyojin we were fighting," Ai explained.

"Ai, what did I ju-, oh forget it," Mitsuru sighed, clearly annoyed and embarrassed beyond belief.

"Mitsuru-san, not being able to swim isn't something to be embarrassed of, everyone has something that they are incapable of," Satoshi pointed out.

"You don't really understand, I can't swim because I tried it before. When I was younger, I foolishly tried to grab a vine and swing into a lake to make a splash. Some of my friends did it, so I thought it would be kind of cool. When I let go and I went up in the air, I thought I was gonna end up fine like them. But then… it was right there when I found out that I couldn't swim. As soon as I hit the water, I began to panic, struggling to stay afloat. Fortunately, my friends were able to pull me out and help me. I've stayed away from the water ever since," Mitsuru explained, clearly scared as she shuddered.

"Daijoubu, Onee-chan," Ai assured as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jack sighed, Mitsuru just lowering her head in response.

"Yosh, kimeru ze (Alright, I've decided it). Mitsuru should learn how to swim better, and I'm going to help her anyway I can so that she can benefit the crew," Yoshi declared, making the others turn to him.

"Uh, I appreciate the help, Yoshida-kun, but that's not going to be easy. I can't even go near the water without shuddering in nervousness," Mitsuru sighed.

"Trust me, Mitsuru, you'll get over that fear one way or another. I can guarantee it. Robin-chan, status on the key."

"It's all done and cooled down," Robin assured, taking the key and holding it out for Yoshi.

"One second," Yoshi replied before he grabbed his left jacket sleeve and tore it off along with his t-shirt sleeve, making him completely sleeveless, "Okay, I'm ready now."

Robin dropped the key into Yoshi's hand, the captain gripping the key in his left hand, causing a burning in his left arm, and another tattoo formed, this time his arm glowing an orange light as smoke was coming from his arm, as if it really was burning him. After a bit, the smoke left, revealing wave-like markings on the arm, resembling water rippling and splashing reaching from his shoulder to his wrist. Four letters even formed on his knuckles like his right hand, except on his left, it spelled 'Mizu'.

"Huh… not bad. I guess since pirates have tattoos that tell of their exploits, it makes sense that I earn mine as I keep fighting as well," Yoshi figured as he looked at his new arm sleeve tattoo, which turned as blue as the water itself.

"It looks kinda cool," Ai admitted as Yoshi looked at both his arm sleeve tattoos.

"Fire, and water. Awesome."

"Um, Yoshi-san… I want to thank you for… uh, volunteering to help my sister," Ai smiled.

"It's no problem, Ai-chan."

"Eto, can I help too?"

" _Of course_. You can help by encouraging your sister and giving some demonstrations," Yoshi told her, making Ai smile in response before jumping up to hug him, which surprised the captain.

"Thank you, Yoshi-san."

"Yo-You're welcome."

* * *

Later, Yoshi, Mitsuru, and AI were in a indoor pool area, Mitsuru wearing a one-piece blue bathing suit with yellow accents, with floaties on her arms.

"...Are the floaties really necessary?" Yoshi asked.

"Entirely," Mitsuru responded, shaking in fear.

"Take them off."

"*sigh* Alright, fine," she sighed as she did so.

"Okay, Onee-chan, we're gonna start you off, uh, in the shallow part of the pool," Ai told her sister as she stepped a little closer to the edge.

"If you have trouble staying afloat you can stand in the shallow end and help yourself improve before you move on," Yoshi assured as Mitsuru slowly put her foot on the first step and in the water.

"Ooh, that feels cold," Mitsuru shivered as she continued to walk in, the water reaching up to her hips as she was in the shallow end, "How can you stand in the water?"

"What, you've never been in a pool before?"

"...No. Sad, but true."

"Well, there's always a first for everything. How does it feel now?"

"It feels… well… it's still cold, but the shallow end feels like I'm in a deeper bathtub," Mitsuru admitted as she walked around in the water.

"Okay, now dunk yourself for a moment. Trust me, you'll get used to it after you do. And you won't drown, I promise," Yoshi assured, Mitsuru feeling scared before she dunked herself under, and quickly came back up.

"Ah, *shakes her hair a bit* oh my God. That was... kinda refreshing actually."

"See?"

"Well, this is okay so far."

"Good. Now then, um… how about you go on that end over there and start swimming to the other side," Ai instructed, referring to both left and right sides.

Mitsuru just walked over to the left side in response, holding the ledge and putting her foot on the wall. She tried to push off, but she ended up sinking into the shallow floor just as she got two feet away from the wall. Ai managed to run over to the left side and reach her hand in to help her back up, but it turned out she didn't need to as Mitsuru pushed herself back up above the water.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. *shakes her head for a moment before sighing* Do you see what I mean? I immediately sink to the bottom, there's no way I can be able to keep myself up," Mitsuru sighed in defeat as Ai looked concerned before walking over to Yoshi.

"My sister isn't usually like this, Yoshi-san. What can I do?" Ai asked, clearly concerned for her sister, "I'm used to looking to her for advice, but I don't think I can do the same for her."

"Well, even older sisters need to seek help from the young. Everyone's constantly learning, and lessons can come from both old and young. I think you can help her, and so can I," Yoshi assured as they walked over to Mitsuru, still standing in the pool and sulking. However, his phone started to ring before picking it up, "Moshi moshi?"

 _-Yoshi-san, the alarm picked up that Gyojin again. We need you to get out there now,-_ he heard Satoshi call out, with sounds of weapons clanging in the background.

"Wakkata. Ai-chan, stay with Mitsuru and help her. Duty calls."

"But I wanna come with you," Ai responded, clearly wanting to help, and was about to follow before Yoshi stopped her.

"No. Right now, your big sister needs you, but she doesn't realize it yet," he told her, making Ai look to her sister, really nervous before sighing and turning back to Yoshi.

"Um… okay."

"Good. Let me know how things are going."

With that, Yoshi ran out of the pool room, leaving the two sisters.

* * *

Back with the rest of the crew, Satoshi was leading the charge against the Puffers, and Angler Ningen. They were putting up a good fight until the Angler shot out something from its mouth and caused a smoke explosion, knocking the three to the floor.

"Ouch… these things are tough," Jack winced as they struggled to get up.

"They have to be, they're the bigger prey," Robin figured before Yoshi suddenly jumped in and kicked the Angler in the eye, causing it to fly back and hit the floor hard.

"Matta se da na (Sorry for the wait)," Yoshi smirked as he stood ready.

"Where's Ai and Mitsuru?" Jack asked.

"Ai-chan's helping Mitsuru with some swimming lessons."

Suddenly, while Yoshi was setting up his driver, Harisento roared, popping up from out of nowhere, knocking the driver out of his hand and into the water nearby.

"AH! *notices Driver sinking* Teme!" Yoshi shouted, glaring at Harisento.

" **You can't fight without your driver now,"** he smirked as they suddenly started hearing sirens, police cars beginning to surround them, " **Looks like you have no way out of this one."**

The cops then stepped out, aiming their guns at all of the people and Gyojin they were surrounding.

"FREEZE! Hands behind your back and get down on the ground!" one of the cops warned, the others staring them down and hoping that things don't go any further south, "If you do not comply, we will open fire! This is your last warning!"

Harisento smirked evilly in response as he pulled one of his spikes out of his back, and then threw it like a knife, hitting that same cop in the chest and killing him.

"Kono!" Yoshi shouted as he ran straight at Harisento, tackling him into the ground starting to wail on him with punches to the face.

"Sir, shall we open fire now?" another cop asked, clearly not sure what to do after seeing a fellow officer killed in cold blood.

"Hold your fire," he heard Takeo shout before the leader stepped in, "Let them fight it out first."

With that, Yoshi and Harisento kept fighting each other, the Rider pounding the Gyojin general as he looked like the punches weren't even fazing him.

" **You're nothing without your powers… Kamen Rider!"** Harisento roared as he grabbed Yoshi's fist before throwing a punch of his own, knocking him off of him.

* * *

Back with Mitsuru, she was in the middle of still trying to swim, with her sister Ai encouraging her. But no matter how many times she tried, or how far she went, she still ended up sinking.

"I can't do it… I just can't do it!" Mitsuru whimpered as she started to get out of the pool.

"Now… uh, come on, Onee-chan. You can't quit. We need you to-" Ai started to reply.

"How will this help me!? Huh?! How will this kind of thing help me in future battles!? Tell me!"

Ai looked nervous, she didn't really know how to respond until she took a breath.

"...Maybe in case you have the same trouble like last time," Ai figured, making Mitsuru look at her while she had the towel in her hands, "I… no, everyone is counting on you to learn how to swim because no one wants to see you get killed! Yoshi-san is not giving up on you, and you know that I'm definitely not giving up on you either! We all need you to stay with us! _I_ need you to stay with us!"

"Ai…" Mitsuru sighed, stunned by what she said, the younger sister having tears in her eyes.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go help Yoshi-san because he always believes in me, therefore I should believe in myself more. I'm sorry to say this, but… Yoshi-san believes that you can do this, so why can't you?"

With that, Ai turned and left the pool house, leaving Mitsuru to sit on the bench with a towel in her hair to think.

* * *

Back at the fight, Harisento was pummeling Yoshi in the middle of the circle surrounded by cops.

" **Muda Muda Muda Muda!"** he shouted, continuing to punch Yoshi in a rapid fast speed.

"Hey, calamari," Robin hollered, making Harisento look up to see her, "Get away from our captain."

" **Are you sure you wanna fight me, manukenga (you weakling)?"**

Robin didn't say anything as she rushed right at Harisento and punched him in the face, the concussive force of the punch causing the Gyojin general's head to budge, but he was still standing. He then started laughing before he cracked his neck before punching Robin in the face, the tech wiz having the same reaction he did. Robin cracked her neck as well before the both of them started punching each other in the face, neither willing to back off as they both threw one final punch, knocking each other back. After a bit, Harisento spat out a tooth while Robin wiped her lips of dripping blood.

"This is getting kinda intense between those two," Jack commented as he and Satoshi were watching.

"What are you two waiting for?!" he and Satoshi heard, turning to see Takeo, "Stop slacking off and help her!"

"What do you care for?! You're the ones who got u-" Jack started to snap back before Satoshi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Just listen to him, Jack-kun. He's letting us have our fight. Now let's go help Robin-san," he responded a bit calmly, Jack reluctantly nodding before they rushed in and started to attack on Harisento and Angler Ningen.

The Angler Ningen seemed to bash down on Jack and Yoshi, who had gotten back up to fight, while Satoshi was helping Robin fight Harisento. The Gyojin seemed to have the upper hand as Angler Ningen pinned Jack to the floor and Yoshi struggled to get him off, only to be grabbed and get thrown out of the circle of cops, landing hard on the concrete.

Suddenly, Harisento was hit right between the legs by Satoshi's staff, leaving only a ding sound as the other cops winced at that move. The Gyojin general only laughed in response, like it didn't affect him, before back handing him away and then grabbing the staff to back hit Robin right in the face, sending her rolling to Satoshi.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi gawked as he crawled over to Robin, exhausted from the fight as Harisento pulled out more knives from his body.

" **Kattaoskeru (I will finish this),"** Harisento shouted as he was about to throw them.

Suddenly, some running footsteps were heard from outside the circle of cops as it turned out to be Ai. She jumped on one of the police cars and then off them into the battle, Harisento throwing knives in her direction, only for Ai to twist and twirl midair to avoid all of them. She then gracefully landed on the ground before dropkicking Harisento into one of the cars.

"Ai-san," Satoshi gawked as his crewmate helped the three up.

"Sorry it took me so long. Where's Yoshi-san?" Ai asked.

"He's still trying to recover," Jack informed as Ai nodded.

" **It's not smart to turn away from a battle!"** Harisento growled before he motioned Angler Ningen to fight her.

The Angler Fish leapt in, pounding on Ai because she let her guard down. Ai tried her best to fight back, but she ended up getting sucker punched before being grabbed by the throat and lifted her up in the air.

" **Angler,"** Harisento shouted, getting the Gyojin's attention, " **...Drown her."**

" **Wakarimashita, Harisento-sama,"** Angler nodded before spat out some kind of acid at the cops, scaring them to get out of his way and leave, only some of the cops staying along with Takeo.

Yoshi, meanwhile, was struggling to reach Angler Ningen, but was having a hard time getting up. It was already too late as the Angler threw Ai into the water and he jumped down as well.

"No… Ai-chan…" Yoshi weakly grunted, reaching his hand out.

"Is this the Kamen Rider that I've heard so much about?" he heard Takeo inquire as Yoshi looked up to see the lead cop standing above him, "I thought that the Riders were stuff of legends, always protecting the innocent! That's what your navigator told me when I spoke with him. Now, look at you, you're nothing but a weak criminal who can't even stand and face two monsters!"

"I… am not… a criminal…"

"Then get up! That girl over there has proven her loyalty to you, and you're going to let her drown?!" Takeo shouted as Yoshi started to slowly get up, glaring at the officer who just scowled at him in return, "Get up! Or I'll have to put you down myself!"

Yoshi, in response, suddenly shot up and head-butted Takeo, making him fall backwards to one of the cars, the cops that stayed suddenly pointing their guns at the captain.

"Men! Hold… your fire…" Takeo ordered, making the cops lower their firearms as Yoshi got back on his feet.

"I don't care if you're the boss… you better watch what you say to me," Yoshi growled at Takeo, who rubbed his head as he stood up and let the Rider pass him to the edge of the dock, seeing Ai struggling to stay afloat, "Ai-chan, daijoubu ka?"

"Yoshi-san! I-I can't swim either!" Ai panicked, making Yoshi gasp in shock.

"Ooh, my Driver's down there too! Don't worry, I'm coming!"

With that, Yoshi took his jacket and his shirt off before jumping into the water to try and save Ai, not noticing a shadow coming close to him.

"No, wait! Yo-Yoshi-san, don't!" Ai panicked, but it was too late as Yoshi got close only to be pulled under by the Angler Ningen.

" **Now you are mine! Without your suit to keep you alive, you will surely die here!"** Angler cackled as he zoomed right towards Yoshi, " **Ka Ka Kakato Otoshi! (Fire Flower Heel Drop!)"**

After he shouted that, he began to spin as he got closer to Yoshi before axe kicking him down, making the pirate fall even deeper in the water. Over with Ai, she was still struggling to stay afloat, the other three pirates having trouble with Harisento. Ai began to lose her breath as she started to sink, when suddenly… someone jumped in the water, grabbed her by the waist and reached the dock. Ai coughed and panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Ai," she heard someone pant before turning to see Mitsuru on her hands and knees, soaking wet and panting, also catching her breath, "...Are you okay?"

"...O-Onee-chan?" Ai panted hoarsely.

"You said… you weren't giving up on me. *pant, pant* Same to you."

"...A… Arigatou…" Ai panted, sitting up to Misturu's level, "I'm glad you were able to swim."

"...Had to learn fast… for you guys. Now c'mon, let's help the others," Mitsuru told her sister before the two noticed Yoshi and the Angler splashing up to the surface, wrestling with each other, "Yoshida-kun!"

"M-Mitsuru!?" Yoshi shouted before punching the Angler Ningen away to talk for a moment, "My Driver fell in here, I need you to go down and get it for me!"

"But if I go that deep, the pressure might crush me like last time," Mitsuru panicked.

"It's not that deep down. I managed to spot it when I was kicked in the head and sent down. I know you can do this, Mitsuru! Believe in the me that believes in you!"

Mitsuru just let this sink in before she nodded, and turned to her sister.

"Ai, help them fight Harisento. When I give Yoshi the driver, that'll be your cue," Mitsuru instructed Ai.

"Wakkata," Ai nodded as Mitsuru rushed into the water and dove in, actually managing to swim very well since last time.

She quickly managed to get to the bottom, looking for the driver before finding it behind some algae and grabbing it. Mitsuru then kicked up and began to swim to the surface to spot Yoshi and Angler Ningen still fighting under the water. She then thrusted her arm a bit, attempting to throw the driver to Yoshi, and with a stroke of luck, it landed right onto his waist. After that, Mitsuru reached the surface.

"Ai!" Mitsuru shouted to Ai, getting her sister's attention, her realizing what that meant before kicking Harisento away and running towards Yoshi's sleeveless jacket, grabbing the Mizu Key.

"CATCH, YOSHI-SAN!" Ai shouted as she thew the key, making Yoshi look up and quickly catch it before inserting it in his driver and diving underwater with the Angler.

' _Henshin!'_ Yoshi called out, turning the Mizu Key, causing the skeletons and coins to form around him to form his suit, when it seemed like water was beginning to splash over him.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

As water streams formed around his suit, his armor began to change colors from its normal look to a bright blue armor over a navy blue bodysuit, the braces on his wrists and ankles having points that represented 'fins', and his helmet gained aspects of a tidal wave and his eye visors turned black.

"Awesome!" Buccaneer gawked, realizing he could move as swiftly as he could on land now, "Time to keelhaul ya!"

This surprised Angler as Buccaneer zoomed right at him before punching him so hard, it sent him out of the water and onto his back in dry land, the Rider leaping out and landing right in front of him, getting the attention of his crew, Harisento, and the cops. Angler roared as he got up and tried to rush at Buccaneer, but the Rider just pulled out a blue whip that had a brighter blue than his armor, and a navy blue handle.

"I'm not letting you get at me or my crew this time! Koi!" Buccaneer declared before he slammed the whip down, hitting Angler Ningen very hard, causing water droplets to fly off the whip every time he was hit.

Buccaneer then used the whip to grab Angler by the throat before twirling the Gyojin around his head in mid air, followed by slamming him on the ground multiple times before finally letting him go and sending him flying into a cop car, denting it in the process.

"Todome da ze!" Buccaneer shouted before he turned his key again.

 **=HISSATSU! MIZU STYLE!=**

With that, he began spinning his whip some more, causing it to glow brighter and brighter with a blue light until the amount of times he twirled it made it look like a water spout tornado.

"Rider Nami Tatsumaki~! (Rider Wave Hurricane~!)" Buccaneer shouted as he rushed over to the Angler and spun the whip above his head, the tornado hitting the Gyojin with enough force to stop on the other side, causing the Gyojin to explode on impact, "*pant, pant* ...Yatta ze."

" **...KUSO~! This isn't over yet, kaizoku-domo!"** Harisento roared before he jumped in the water near the dock, the crew passing the cops to join Buccaneer.

"Orders, sir?" one cop inquired.

"...I think they've earned the right to fight another day," Takeo informed, "Let them go… give them a day's head-start, then we'll get them."

"Well guys, we'd love to stay and chat, but…" Buccaneer started, Robin handing him a what looked like a flintlock pistol with a grapple hook in it before firing it at a nearby rooftop, his crewmates hanging on to him, "...we got a world to save, and loot to plunder. Jaa na."

With that, he zipped off towards the rooftops and out of the cops line of view.

* * *

Later, Ai and Mitsuru were back in the pool house, feet deep in the water as they sat at the edge of the pool.

"Onee-chan, thank you for saving me earlier…" Ai smiled, putting her arm around her sister's waist and laying her head on her shoulder.

"Thank _you_ for that little pep talk you've given me. It's nice to see that there's a fire underneath the shy girl I grew up with," Mitsuru smiled, doing the same with Ai before they hugged it out, moving their feet around in the water.

"Yo," they heard Yoshi call out before they turned to see him, Satoshi, Robin, and Jack sitting over at a table with a pizza box, "We got pizza if you two wanna join us."

The two sisters smiled before they got their feet out of the water and dried them up. They then went over to the table and joined their crew in eating pizza.

"That was some awesome swimming you showed, Mitsuru," Yoshi smiled, "You learned very fast, and I knew I made the right decision for you to be a part of the crew. *extends hand out*"

Mitsuru smiled before bumping fists with Yoshi, and then pulling it back like it exploded.

"Saa… _Pizza Time_!" Yoshi chuckled before they sat down and ate the dish.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

Robin: Interesting, an Incan treasure?

Yoshi: Now that sounds cool. Could be worth a lot more.

Satoshi: Uh, Yoshi-san? There might be something wrong with this gold.

Jack: It's fake?

Satoshi: No. I think it might be cursed.

Yoshi: What're you talking about?

?: **And ye shall forever be under the power of the curse!**

 **Jikai, Sail 7: Curse of the Incan Gold!**

* * *

 **The World of Kamen Rider… is about to have a collision course.**

 **Outlaw…**

Yoshi: If you are what stands between me and saving the world, then I say that I'll pass you by any means necessary!

 **...vs. Enforcer**

Shinnosuke: Just know this… you've been warned… this was your last chance to let me handle this.

 **The two must unite in order to stop a massive invasion!**

Kiriko: The both of you need to stop fighting, there's much more at stake than the position of you two!

Satoshi: Yoshi-san, there's more coming!

 **Coming Soon…**

 **Friends Reunite…**

Go: ...Chase. *sheds tears*

Chase: I have returned to life.

 **Family Rediscovered...**

Yoshi: I-I've wanted to see you for so long… Kaa-chan.

Yoshi's Mother: I've really missed you… my little pirate.

 **And a gigantic climactic battle to determine the fate of mankind!**

?: **All Living Life Shall Become… Machines.**

Buccaneer & Drive: Not if we have anything to say about it!

 **Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Buccaneer & Drive: Movie Taisen Voyage!**

 **Coming December 10th-12th!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Gah! You actually got a new mech by playing the bass!? You've just earned cool points, bro!**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Blue Melody: Well you gotta give props to Mitsuru for learning how to swim. That's pretty brave, and** _ **cool**_ **of her.**

 ***The Melodygers and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashi Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: *collapses in seat* Phew! ...Finally.**

 **TB: *collapses in seat next to KKD* I know. *sigh* Now, we can hopefully get back to our weekly schedule. *knocks on wood* This delay was partly on my behalf due to some flunky and wonky timing.**

 **KKD: Timing is wonky on both our ends, I'll admit.**

 **TB: But do you wanna know the silver lining in this? By the time I upload this, I'll be 21 years old.**

 **KKD: Well then, congrats to you… wait, you're serious? That makes you two years younger than me. In fact, you're the same age as my bro.**

 **TB: And that makes me legal age to drink! *blows party whistle* I still can't believe how much time has gone by, now that I'm reaching it. It actually almost scares me, to be honest. Do you know the feeling?**

 **KKD: Yea, but to be honest, my parents had me sample an alcoholic beverage, and… it's too bitter. Heck, I'd go for soda before I'd grab a beer or wine, and that's a BOLD statement to make at my age.**

 **TB: I get what you're saying, our taste buds can only handle so much. But enough about alcoholic preferences… doesn't it also scare you with how fast time goes by?**

 **KKD: Yea, that's what's scaring me. From being a kid to being a college student, both with little to no care in the world, before being thrust out there to find a job. Speaking of… *pulls out a piece of paper* Just snagged me an interview at local burger-joint, In-N-Out. Southern Californians know what I mean when I say this.**

 **TB: Congrats to you on getting that job interview. And I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels that way about time. But we shouldn't really worry about it too much, right? We got things that we enjoy, and we still got a helluva lot more to do!**

 **KKD: Exactly. Speaking of, we got Thanksgiving the next day as of when we're finishing this up, so, we got a lot to look forward to.**

 **TB: Awesome. Now before we dwell for too long, what did you think about this chapter?**

 **KKD: I thought it was pretty cool. Favorite parts include the Mizu Form's debut battle, and Mitsuru managing to learn to swim fast enough to save her sister.**

 **TB: Those were my favorites, as well as the ending bit where the sisters have their feet in the water and sis bonding.**

 **KKD: Yea… it sure is cute. :)**

 **TB: Now that that's over, let's get what we need to get done before we head on back to the studios for next week. Until next time, this has been your Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	7. Sail 7: Curse of the Incan Gold!

**TB: *Comes swinging in while doing the Tarzan yell before kicking off and landing on the floor* Too Swe~et!**

 **KKD: *muffled screams, making TB look to see KKD is in a pile of cannonballs***

 **TB: What in the name of Edward 'Blackbeard' Thatch happened to you?**

 **KKD: *muffled screams***

 **TB: Wait… *pulls KKD out of the cannonballs* Say that again?**

 **KKD: I said you showing off caused me to fly into these things and almost gave me a concussion.**

 **TB: Oh. Well it didn't, so be happy.**

 **KKD: Oh ha-ha! *points to cartoon bumps on his head***

 **TB: Let me handle that. *grabs a tiny mallet and bopped the bumps back into the head gently, yet quickly* There you go.**

 **KKD: Gee, thanks.**

 **TB: I'm sure you'll feel better soon. With all that done, here we have yet another chapter of the S.S. Anne Bonnie crew looking for treasure.**

 **KKD: Yea, let's hope it's much safer than the last one.**

 **TB: Eh… raise the Disclaimer sails and we'll find out on this one.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We first see Yoshi and Satoshi had just left a store with bags of food and drinks in each hand.

"How did the girls manage to get us to shop?" Yoshi groaned, "I'm the captain, I shouldn't have to do this kind of stuff."

"Comments like that don't help matters, Yoshi-san," Satoshi sighed as they continued on their way back to the ship, "Any more word about our next treasure?"

"Nothing yet. It's been rather quiet on that front about that kind of stuff recently, nothing big or major coming in yet. You think we can find out while eating at that pizza place again?"

"Yoshi-san, we can't always have pizza every time. Is there something else we can eat?" Satoshi sighed.

"I'm sure there is, but pizza's my favorite, it's like my comfort food. I can't help it if it's my go-to grub. Though there is a nice sushi place a few blocks from here."

"Whatever you think is best," Satoshi responded as they continued walking towards the dock before hearing people screaming nearby, and they soon saw the crowd running away from a humanoid lobster creature that was smashing everything in sight, "Oh boy, another one."

"This day just got better. Take the stuff to the ship and tell everyone," Yoshi ordered Satoshi as he prepared his driver, pulling out his key, "Henshin!"

With that, he turned into Buccaneer, pulling out his sword before charging straight at the Gyojin.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 7: Curse of the Incan Gold!**

Buccaneer clashed blade with claws against the lobster Gyojin, the Rider being able to dodge the claws swiftly and acrobatically while also blocking any attacks. The lobster was doing the same thing, somehow being just as swift, but it was a bit clumsy due to its shell.

" **You've been giving Kuroken-sama more trouble than you're worth,"** the Gyojin growled as he kept swinging his claws around before he managed to land a few good hits, knocking Buccaneer to the ground.

"Well, good thing I'm making such a big problem for him, his loss is my gain," the Rider smirked, kicking the lobster in the chest so hard, it cracked its armor and knocked it back to the ground as well.

The lobster growled as Buccaneer was about to lay another smackdown, but a figure jumped in front of the Rider. The figure in question was an octopus with orange armor, six arms, an eyepatch over one eye, and red hair in dreadlocks.

"What the?" Buccaneer gawked, tilting his head in confusion, "Who the hell are you?"

" **Ore wa Takarakuji, one of Kuroken-sama's highest ranking soldiers,"** the octopus proudly proclaimed.

"Another general, huh? That's interesting."

" **You will not see the end of this day. Ebizou, get up,"** Takarakuji ordered, making the lobster do just that as the Gyojin bowed before the octopus pulled out six swords from his sheaths.

"That's very interesting," Buccaneer admitted before Ebizou and Takarakuji rushed in, preparing for attack.

Buccaneer tried to focus on Ebizou, but Takarakuji kept swinging in and clashing blades with the Rider. Buccaneer soon began to get overwhelmed before he grabbed his gun and fired at them to gain some distance. However, Takarakuji began to deflect the blasts with his six blades before running to slice at him some more. Just as he was about to deliver his blows, Takarakuji got blasted in the back, turning to see Jack holding his pistol, with Satoshi and Ai by his side.

"About time you guys showed up," Buccaneer smiled as Jack twirled his two blade a bit.

"Who's the six armed freak over there?" Jack inquired, ready to strike.

"Another Gyojin general, calls himself Takarakuji."

"Okay… should've expected another general," Satoshi sighed.

"He… he looks strong," Ai noted, nervous but still ready to fight.

"Yea, just be careful, we can't let him win," Buccaneer responded, the crew preparing to fight.

" **Puffers!"** Takarakuji shouted, causing the grunts to appear from a nearby fountain and form numbers, " **Attack!"**

The Gyojin and Buccaneer's crew ran towards each other, scattering and striking each other. Satoshi used his staff to whack at the Puffers and trip them up while Ai flipped and kicked them away. Jack, meanwhile, clashed blades with Takarakuji, two blades against six, both sides evenly matched. Jack managed to swing his blades, close to knocking some of the general's out of his hands, but Takarakuji flipped and grabbed the two that went flying with his feet before spinning himself to attack Jack, but he blocked with his swords.

Over with Buccaneer, he pulled out his Mizu Key and plugged it into his belt.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

"Here we go!" Buccaneer shouted as he changed into his Mizu Form, rushing in and using his Mizu Whip to attack, but Ebizou blocked the blows easily as he grabbed the whip and began to twirl the Rider around above his head, "WHOA~! GETTING DIZZY~! LET GO~!"

" **If you say so,"** Ebizou chuckled before letting go, sending him flying in the air before colliding with a lamppost, " **Takarakuji-sama, shouldn't we continue looking for that treasure?"**

" **Indeed. Get searching for that Incan treasure. I'll deal with these loathsome pirates,"** Takarakuji ordered as the lobster nodded before leaping away.

"Did he say treasure?" Buccaneer asked, the idea of it getting his attention.

"Incan treasure, he said," Satoshi clarified, making Buccaneer really excited.

"Goody! Let's find out where it is!"

"But he still wants a fight," Jack pointed out.

"Don't worry, Robin-san prepared something to get us away from here and confuse the enemy," Satoshi responded, pulling out a small glass orb with some sort of thick white substance in it, "Kaizoku Kemari Dama (Pirate Smoke Ball)!"

Satoshi threw the orb onto the ground, smashing the glass and creating a very opaque white smoke, confusing Takarakuji for a bit as he sheathed some of his blades and used his arms to fan the smoke away, only to find the pirates had seemingly vanished.

" **Impressive,"** the Gyojin general admitted as he sheathed the rest of his swords.

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the pirates began to regather their strength as Yoshi jump squatted, training himself up for another fight.

"So you found out that the Gyojin are looking for an Incan treasure?" Robin inquired.

"Yea, pretty much. Though we had to get out of there in order to talk about this," Jack admitted.

"Thanks for the Kemari Dama's you made, Robin-san," Satoshi sighed with relief, "It would've been cutting it too close had you not made those."

"You are very welcome, Satoshi-kun. Now, is there any idea as to where this treasure is located?" Robin inquired.

"All we know is that the lobster fled towards the west of where we were when the Gyojin were fighting us," Yoshi informed.

"Well, let's find out where the, um, Gyojin trace went," Ai replied as Yoshi walked over to the command computer.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Yoshi typed stuff into the computer, trying to search for the Gyojin's location. Eventually, he found it near a cave, the screen showing Ebizou digging around the inside with his big claws.

"Who would bury Incan treasure in Japan?" Jack asked.

"No idea, but let's not argue," Yoshi replied, "C'mon, let's go and get this treasure."

* * *

Back at the cave, Ebizou kept digging deeper and deeper, struggling to find the treasure until he hit something hard.

" **AHA!"** he smirked, digging around the hard area before finding a chest, " **Mitsuke da zou! (I found it!)"**

He climbed out of the hole, carrying the chest over his head when he heard someone clear his throat. He looked up to see Yoshi aiming his blaster right at Ebizou's face, the rest of his crew behind him.

" **Oh great, you again,"** he grunted before he threw the chest at him, the heroes leaping to the sides, avoiding the chest as Yoshi set up his Driver.

"Henshin!" he shouted, transforming into Buccaneer before rushing at Ebizou.

Buccaneer dodged Ebizou's claws before pulling out his sword and clashing with him again. The Rider managed to slice him a good number of times before turning the key on his Driver.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

Buccaneer roared as his blade glowed a bright yellow before he slashed Ebizou with a massive downward slash, causing sparks to fly and him to explode on impact. Unbeknownst to them, after that happened, the chest glowed a faint purple color for a few brief moments before it subsided, Buccaneer demorphing after that.

"God, that was easy. Is the chapter over already?" Yoshi replied looking to… wait.

No it isn't. We still have a good chunk of the story to get through. There's more to go, but I don't want to ruin it.

"Well, okay, if you say so, Narrator-san."

"But this means we got the treasure," Ai noted, "So does that mean we take it back to the vault?"

"Of course it does, Ai-chan. C'mon, let's do it."

The two then picked up the chest, the others helping balance it. Unknown to them, a small trail of ominous purple smoke came from the chest and stopped all around the place, even the spot where Ebizou was defeated.

* * *

Back on the ship, the crew took the chest to the vault, Yoshi inspecting the chest to make sure the treasure was inside. He then cut the lock off with his sword before opening it, admiring all the gold and jewels within.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we've hit the jackpot," Yoshi chuckled as he ran his fingers across his hair under his hat, "We're getting close to that valuable and priceless treasure."

"This isn't it?" Ai asked, a bit confused as to what he meant.

"Nope, not close. But I do like our results. Now, all we have to do is get this loot in this vault and we're good."

The chest then looked like it was shaking on its own, making the crew back up a bit before it slammed shut, sending off some kind of purple shockwave, knocking them out of the vault and even stretching outside the ship and into the sea.

"Ugh, what was that?" Jack groaned as he sat back up.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about that," Mitsuru admitted as the crew got back on their feet.

"What are you so nervous about, we got the treasure," Yoshi pointed out without a care, "So what if it gave off some ominous feeling? It'll earn us quite a lot of moolah in the process."

"Regardless of its value, I still think it's suspicious until further notice," Robin insisted as she started walking, "Take me to the surface, I'm going to go back to my home to do more research on this treasure."

"I'm coming with you," Satoshi responded as he grabbed his staff and put it on his waist strap.

"Alright, but I still don't think anything's wrong. If something comes up, let me know," Yoshi shrugged as he went to the wheel.

* * *

Later, at Robin's house, she and Satoshi sat down and began to do research on any ancient Incan treasure.

" _Popular. I know about popular. And with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were-,_ well are. _There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular,_ " Robin sang as she began to research on her laptop, wiggling her toes together.

"You have a very nice voice," Satoshi complimented.

"Why thank you, it's something I pride myself on whenever I work on my inventions."

Satoshi smiled in response as Robin continued looking for the answers.

"Aha, here's something close to the Incan treasure that we found," Robin responded, pulling up and article about what they were looking for, "Let's see here, it says here… 'The treasure of Machu Picchu, was collected by soldiers known as the Conquistadors, led by Hernan Cortes. The native Incan tribes warned Cortes against taking their treasure without paying tribute to the gods, foretelling a terrible curse that would be laid upon them. Cortes didn't heed this warning as he and his Conquistadors slaughtered the natives, taking the treasure for themselves. However, the curse was awakened once they opened the chest, and the dead began to rise from the grave… haunting those who dared to defile the treasure's resting place'."

"Dead rising from the grave? Isn't that a little… I don't know, hokey?" Satoshi noted.

"If it says that it is, then it is."

"Well, okay, but why was it buried in Japan?"

"That's a confusing part… all I found is that the treasure exchanged hands multiple times, passing down the curse to whoever opened it, and the dead will continue to haunt the defilers until the treasure is returned to its resting place."

"So it's like the Ark of the Covenant from Raiders of the Lost Ark," Satoshi noted, "I'm guessing it was originally found near Machu Picchu, so we have to return it there."

"I never said it had to be returned there," Robin pointed out, "I said it had to be returned to _a_ resting place. Meaning anywhere will do."

"Well we'd better get the thing buried before ghosts start scaring us," Satoshi figured as they were about to go to the door when suddenly, a skeleton appeared on the other side of the window, making the two scream in shock, "Oh God, what the hell is that!?"

"...I don't know…" Robin admitted, the corpse breaking through the window and crawling through at first before dragging himself towards the two, growling all the way, "Okay, we got to think of something to deal with this."

Satoshi looked around before he grabbed Robin's blow torch and started to set fire to him, but that didn't seem to stop the skeleton.

"Crap… what now? What now, Robin-san? I'm freaking out right here," Satoshi panicked.

"I'm a little on edge myself, but we have to find out how to deal with this creature," Robin reminded before the skeleton started to grab her leg and looked set to bite it, but she quickly shook him off before he could even do that, "This thing is essentially undead, so… *snaps fingers* I got it."

She reached for her hammer from her tool straps before slamming it onto the skeleton's head, crushing it and rendering it motionless.

"...I guess that makes this thing… re-dead?" Satoshi assumed.

"Trust me, Satoshi-kun. *twirls hammer before putting it back on strap* I've seen The Walking Dead enough times to know that a good blow to the head is enough to render any undead creature useless," Robin assured, "Now let's hurry to the others, Yoshi-san is definitely going to wanna hear this."

"R-Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi was busy in his ship drinking rum with Ai and Mitsuru, the latter still finding it hard to swallow.

"Ugh, I can't believe you like this stuff, Ai," Mitsuru groaned as Yoshi and Ai were laughing a little after four gulps.

"Onee-chan, you really should start liking this more. It's really good stuff," Ai giggled, starting to hiccup a little bit.

"Okay, Ai-chan, I think that's enough for you," Yoshi chuckled as the two put their mugs down and sat down for a moment before he heard his phone ringing, "*answers* Yeah?"

 _-Yoshi-san! We got a problem here! The Incan treasure that we found is cursed!-_ Satoshi shouted over the phone, making Yoshi back away from the phone a bit.

"Whoa whoa, Satoshi, slow down. What do you mean our Incan treasure's cursed?"

 _-Trust us, Yoshi-san, this is bad news, and we managed to encounter the result of the curse,-_ Robin informed, _-Corpses are popping up everywhere, coming to life, and attacking us as if we defiled the chest's resting place.-_

"Wait, what? I'm confused..."

Uh… Yoshi, what they're trying to say is that the Incan's warned the previous founders of that treasure were going to be cursed via the haunting of the undead, aka zombies, and now that's what Satoshi and Robin are trying to tell you.

"Oh… wait, what?"

"Were they talking about… zombies?" Ai responded in fear, shaking a bit.

...Yes, Ai, I just said that that's what they're telling you.

"Don't worry about it, Ai. There's no such things as zombies," Mitsuru scoffed off in disbelief.

"We're facing fish men and you draw the line at zombies?" Yoshi sighed, "Look, you gotta be open to everything happening when in this line of work. Words like 'impossible' or 'unbelievable' mean nothing when you're with me. So, Satoshi and Robin-chan, what's your status now?"

 _-We're trying to get back to the ship now. We all have to get that chest buried somewhere no one will think of looking for it and no one will ever be haunted,-_ Satoshi responded.

"...As much as it pains me to get rid of our recently acquired loot, it's probably for the best. Plus, we can be the first modern pirates to actually bury our treasure," Yoshi stated with a smile.

 _-You're awfully chipper about this whole ordeal,-_ Robin noted, a little concerned about her captain.

"I like being positive, it helps boost my morale as well as everyone else's."

 _-Point taken. Now get the others and that chest, and let's find a spot to bury it!-_ Satoshi responded before hanging up.

"You heard the man, people, let's move!" Yoshi exclaimed as he got to the wheel, getting the ship to move underwater as outside, corpses underwater managed to rise up and follow the vessel, albeit very slowly.

* * *

Back on shore, Satoshi and Robin were running away from some of the lumbering corpses as they were trying to reach the deck. They soon saw the vessel rise from the water as Yoshi and the girls jumped out of it with the chest.

"Over here! We got zombies on our trail!" Satoshi shouted, pointing to the horde that was growing behind them.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that many crawlies," Yoshi admitted as Satoshi knocked the head of an incoming corpse with his staff, "Let me guess, destroying the brain can kill them on the spot?"

"Correct," Robin confirmed as they joined the rest of the crew.

"Now let's book it that chest and get it as far away as possible from these people," Satoshi shouted just as a bunch of black smoke began to form in front of the huge array of corpses to reveal a rotting decayed version of Ebizou.

"Wh-What!? Di-Di-Didn't we defeat him already?" Ai gawked, hiding behind her sister.

"Well… if he's considered dead, then… oh crap, we got a Gyojin Zombie on our hands," Yoshi gawked as Ebizou snapped his claws.

" **Destroy them!"** Ebizou ordered, the zombies actually obeying by crouching and getting ready for battle, " **Kill Buccaneer and take back the treasure!"**

The zombies then began to lumber towards the team, taking slow individual steps towards the crew. The crew stood on edge, with the zombies lumbering closer… until one of them roared like a madman, the massive undead army charging faster at the crew.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he set up his driver and turned his key, transforming into Buccaneer quickly and the crew rushed at the undead army.

"Here they come," Robin said as they all scattered and each began to fight off the skeletons.

Satoshi swung his staff around first, keeping the skeletons at bay before jamming one thrust through the skull before swinging it like a baseball bat to knock three heads off at once. Robin swung her powered fists and feet around, quickly crushing skulls and knocking them apart. One tried to bite her neck, but Robin quickly grabbed his head and began to push it with her hands so hard that it collapsed on itself, crushing the zombie's skull before picking the body up and throwing it at the others. Mitsuru mostly dodged the incoming skeletons before twirling her chain knife around and wrapping it around one corpse's neck. She managed to pull so tight that the head popped off, and she kept swinging the chain knife around, hitting many of the other zombies. Ai flipped around, picking up a trash can before using like a shield out of fear that the zombies would bite her, and after a few blows, she flung the thing like a frisbee, lopping many of the heads of the zombies.

"Yatta," she cheered before rushing over at some more zombies to deal with them.

Over with Buccaneer, the Rider continued to slash his way through all the skeletons in order to get to Ebizou. After a bit, he was able to reach the Gyojin, and the two clashed blade against claws.

" **You will pay for what you did to me!"** Ebizou growled as he swung his claws at the Rider.

"Just simmer down, ya boiled crab, you'll be recooked soon enough," Buccaneer responded, slashing and kicking at the Gyojin, but the lobster simply absorbed all the blows like it was nothing to him, "Damn it. This guy's a lot tougher than he was before."

Maybe that's because he's a zombie now.

"Hey, no talking during the fighting."

Right, sorry. *clears throat* Buccaneer continued to try and attack the Gyojin in an attempt to find a weak spot when he realized a reminder.

"Blow to the head, that's it! Yosh, hade ni ikuze! (Alright, time to make this showy!)" the Rider roared as he pulled out his Kaen Key and set it up.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

With that, the pirate Rider's fire form ignited up and changed suit before he charged at Ebizou with his sword on fire. He slashed Ebizou with his blade, leaving burn and scorch marks on him, but the Gyojin kept standing like nothing happened.

"I will make you fall down!" Buccaneer shouted as he managed to hit his head a good few times, managing to finally knock him down.

However, Ebizou just growled as he got back up and glowed a fiendish dark purple aura that got stronger.

"Todome da!" Buccaneer declared as he turned the key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

Buccaneer smirked as he rushed in with his sword glowing, roaring loudly as he turned around and slashed at Ebizou, the blade going clean through his neck and sending the lobster head clean off, the Gyojin dissipating in black smoke.

"DECAPITATIO~~N!" Buccaneer shouted in an almost singing tone, jumping in victory as the other zombies fell with the same result.

"Looks like the job's done," Robin figured, but then they started to hear sirens coming, "Oh boy."

"Everybody move!" Yoshi shouted after demorphing, the group getting the chest and returning to the ship as it dove into the sea.

* * *

Later, the ship was out in the middle of the ocean, hoping to avoid any detection as they got up on deck. Satoshi and Jack got the chest full of the Incan treasure and prepared to dump it overboard.

"You sure this method will work?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure. If you drop it into the ocean, it'll sink to the depths where no one will look," Yoshi figured, "Eventually, it will get buried under all that sand down there, too, so we have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…" Satoshi replied, as he and Jack lifted the chest up over the edge, "Ready…"

"Set…" Jack grunted as they moved their hands at the back.

"Drop it," Yoshi ordered, the two dropping the heavy chest into the waters below, the chest starting to sink rather quickly into the never ending ocean floor.

"There. Done," Satoshi confirmed, clapping his hands together as if to dust them off.

"Are you okay with this? You threw a treasure away," Ai pointed out.

"Kinda pains me to let it go, but on the bright side, no more Walkers are gonna curse and haunt us anymore," Yoshi shrugged off.

"You watch The Walking Dead too?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Nice."

"Now, everyone, back to the cabin! Time to take her below," Yoshi shouted, the rest of the crew going below deck along with him before the ship sinks into the ocean.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

Robin: Aren't you just packing.

?: **I've got more than just gadgets, my young lady.**

Yoshi: Robin-chan, relax yourself.

Robin: I cannot! My mind is racing over 23,000,000,000 miles per hour to figure out a way to defeat him!

Jack: You don't need to think so hard.

Takarakuji: **Well done, the genius of the crew is cracking.**

 **Jikai, Sail 8: Swiss Army Robin**

* * *

 **Coming soon…**

 **The battle for Planet Earth begins...**

Shinnosuke and Yoshi: We're about to keelhaul ya into submission!

 **One is a cop…**

Shinnosuke: How can I believe that you're a pirate who sides with the law when the law is always after your head.

 **The other is a pirate…**

Yoshi: Ya just gotta trust me on this one. I'm the best chance we got to succeed.

 **Together, them and their crews will work together…**

Kiriko: Pirates and officers working together?

Robin: Never expected this to happen.

 **Plus, relationships are rekindled…**

Go: I've been trying so hard to bring you back, Chase!

Yoshi: There's so many questions I have for you, Kaa-chan!

 **And the Kamen Riders will face one of the biggest threats to hit the Earth!**

Shinnosuke: You ready?

Yoshi: You better believe I am.

 **Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Buccaneer & Drive: Movie Taisen Voyage**

 **Coming this Holiday Season…**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Aw, you two looked adorable there. But it is good that you were able to return to normal age.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Red Melody: Never expected that curse to unleash zombies, but good thing you got rid of it.**

 ***The Melodygers and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashi Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Alright, finally we were able to finish the '7' group of chapters.**

 **KKD: Yea… sorry about the wait folks. I blame myself for getting busy with finding a job. ...It's not easy to find one when you don't know people.**

 **TB: Give it some time, and you'll find one like that. *snaps fingers* And to those who were hoping to see Movie Taisen Voyage last Thursday-Saturday, I'm sorry for that. It's gonna take some time to do that before we truly finish uploading them and getting back to our regularly scheduled Super Hero Time stories.**

 **KKD: Right… hopefully we'll get back on track in no time.**

 **TB: Remember one thing… *sings in a British accent* Always look on the bright side of life. *whistles***

 **KKD: 0-o?**

 **TB: What? Don't tell me you don't look up Monty Python.**

 **KKD: ...No, I've heard of it, and there's no getting away from it, but I remember that song from the Walking with Beasts behind the scenes stuff… so that seemed a bit… out of place.**

 **TB: Oh, I didn't know that. Moving on, what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a bit tricky… I guess it was pretty funny how the team reacted to finishing off the Gyojin of the Chapter so early, like they were already done. *snickers***

 **TB: We're trying to get more creative with the 4th wall breaks here, so I thought that was pretty funny too. I liked them fighting a whole army of corpses like it was Jason and the Argonauts, which ended with Yoshi doing his best 'Jack Black from Brutal Legend' impression with 'DECAPITATIO~N!'.**

 **KKD: I heard that somewhere before finding a playthrough of that game; when I first heard it somewhere in a review or something, I was like… where did they get that? Then I saw the Brutal Legend clip and I'm like… Okay, I get it.**

 **TB: And he did it twice in the game.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **TB: Now with all that done, let's see if we can get back on schedule. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And this is your friendly neighborhood Crossover King, KKD Silver… signing out. Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	8. Sail 8: Swiss Army Robin

**TB: *yells like Tarzan while skydiving down onto their studio ship, the S.S. Super Hero***

 **KKD: *ends up being shot in, rolling on the deck before slamming onto a wall* ...Ouch… why'd I agree to that cannonball stunt?**

 **TB: Because it's fun. With our landing out of the way, we can get to the final bit of this week's Super Hero Time.**

 **KKD: Sorry it took longer than usual, but that's what happens when we got a third story to include.**

 **TB: But we'll try to get this done by our weekly schedule. ...The key word being 'try'.**

 **KKD: Regardless, let's get this roll. Fire the Disclaimer Cannon!**

 **TB: Firing Disclaimer Cannon, sir! *pulls the string and fires***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We first see Yoshi laying inside his ship cabin on his couch, hat over his eyes, trying to catch some Zs after the crazy fight he had teaming up with a fellow Rider to take down a powerful enemy. He was still shirtless and had the six point star tattooed on his chest, but still wore his long brown leather trench vest. While he was sleeping, Robin was doing her usual tinkering at her station, busy at work constructing… uh… *whispers* Robin, what're you making?

"Nothing in particular, Narrator-san. I'm simply doing what I love to do," Robin whispered.

Just curious. Can you blame me for asking.

"Never do."

...Where are the others?

"They're all doing their fair share of shopping and other assortments. I could've come with them, but I needed to focus on my gears."

If you insist. You must be very proud of your intelligence.

"Indeed. I pride myself on my gifts now, ever since Satoshi-kun told me that I shouldn't be upset if I'm eccentric."

Works for me. *clears throat* Robin continued whistling to herself until she heard her cell phone ringing. So, she quickly picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi?" Robin answered.

 _-Robin-san, is Yoshi-san awake? We got us a Gyojin attack coming in. I found him rising out of the water,-_ she heard Satoshi call out.

"Yoshi-san's dreaming of something other than genie's right now, but I'll wake him up. But the alarms haven't gone off yet," Robin pointed out, just as the alarms started blaring, making Yoshi scream away and fall onto the ground, "And there they go."

"No! No, don't arrest me!" Yoshi groaned, trying to wake up as he put his hat back on, "Oh hey, Robin-chan."

"Let's wake up now, captain. Gyojin attack is on the move now. There's no rest for the just."

"Mmm, you're right. Ikuze!"

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 8: Swiss Army Robin**

It was at the moment that the crew joined together back on the surface, fighting off more of the Puffers before they disappeared.

"That's the best response they got after what happened with Omega?" Yoshi groaned, "C'mon, you guys can do a HELL of a lot better than this."

It didn't take too long for them to spot their Gyojin of the day. This one was oddly skinny, but had a few long sharp fin-blades on his wrists, a pointed nose, and even had was looked like built-in guns in its hands.

"Okay, okay, that one's not bad," Yoshi admitted.

" **Kaizoku-domo, ore no nawa M'Doul. And I will slice all of you into ribbons,"** the Gyojin said, clanging his blades together before posing like he was ready to fight.

"Looks like a challenge," Robin smirked as she prepared her gauntlets and boots.

"But we will rise to it. Min'na, kakugo shiro!" Yoshi ordered as the group got themselves ready while the captain moved his coattail back, making it float a bit (con with him putting his coattail back to make it look like it's blowing in the wind) before he set his Driver up on his waist and pulled out his key, "Henshin!"

With that, Yoshi put the key in, turned it, and transformed into his Rider form.

"Kamen Rider… Buccaneer! I'm just about set to keelhaul ya," Buccaneer smirked, as he prepared his blade and gun.

" **Puffers."** M'Doul called out, summoning more of the grunts before they all charged at the group.

"Scatter!"

The pirates all split up, each taking on the Puffers again. Ai and Mitsuru were back to back kicking and whipping Puffers, Ai ducking from the incoming swings before she gave swift low kicks, tripping up the Puffers. Jack, meanwhile, slashed through a few Puffers before blasting more with his gun. Satoshi spun and flipped around, smacking Puffers with his staff while also tricking them by pressing a button on the staff, causing it to extend, knocking them over. Buccaneer, meanwhile, ducked and popped up now and then, giving mean uppercuts while also slashing and shooting.

"That all you got? Come on, man!" Buccaneer taunted as he blasted one Puffer behind him without looking while slashing another one in front of him.

Robin, meanwhile, stomped and punched some more Puffers with her gauntlets and boots. She also swiftly moved out of the way of a couple charging Puffers before backhanding them hard. It wasn't long until M'Doul joined the battle and he zipped past the Puffers before, at lightning speeds, his blades clashing with Robin's fists.

" **You're strong, but there's no possible way you can catch up to me,"** M'Doul responded in a rather fast manner.

"What?" Robin replied before M'Doul ran around Robin fast, slashing at her just as rapidly as she tried to block with her gauntlets, but she lost her footing before the Mako Gyojin threw a spin kick to knock her down.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi gasped before suddenly, M'Doul appeared in a blur before him.

" **Nope,"** he responded, knocking Satoshi to the ground with a quick slash.

"Oi, speedy!" Buccaneer admitted, pulling out his gun as he fired, but M'Doul kept moving around, dodging do fast he left afterimages of himself, "...He's fast."

Grunting, Robin struggled to her feet before, with a clang of her gauntlets, she charged back into the fight, only to be back fisted in the face.

" **I anticipate your every move to the point that I can counter it before it even happens,"** M'Doul chuckled before he turned around to Robin, who got herself back up.

"Y-Yamai…" Robin grunted.

Robin attempted fight back, throwing some punches and kicks, but M'Doul blocked them all in anticipation. The Gyojin then slipped around and afterimage dodged her gauntlet enhanced attacks, leaving Robin confused and disoriented before the Gyojin managed to suckerpunch her in the jaw.

"Robin-chan!" Buccaneer panicked, rushing over try and slash at M'Doul, but the Gyojin simply bent backwards and attempted to flip kick the Rider.

However, Buccaneer moved back in time to maneuver over to the downed Robin.

"Robin-chan! Daijoubu?" he asked, wanting to make sure she's okay.

Robin, however, looked shocked. She didn't respond as M'Doul stepped closer to the Rider. Suddenly, Satoshi jumped in, trying to smack M'Doul with his staff, and it managed to work. But after he got hit, he managed to cartwheel up onto his feet.

" **All of you are certainly interesting. Especially the woman down there,"** M'Doul smirked, " **Perhaps she's almost on par with me… keyword being 'almost'."**

Robin still looked shocked before they all started to hear sirens approaching.

" **I guess that's my cue to get out of here. Jaa na, have fun getting arrested. Oh, and one more thing little girl… have fun feeling inferior. Hehehehehe,"** M'Doul smirked and chuckled before he jumped back into the water.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here," Buccaneer suggested as the group nodded before running out.

* * *

Later, Mitsuru and Ai brought most of the crew to their place to recover from their encounter.

"You got hurt pretty badly, Satoshi-kun. Let Onee-chan take a look at that," Ai insisted as Mitsuru took a look at Satoshi, who only got a few scratches on his chest.

"Just be glad that these scratches haven't gotten any deeper, otherwise they'd hit your heart," Mitsuru pointed out as Satoshi winced when the nurse put some rubbing alcohol on them in order to disinfect them before patching them up.

"That Gyojin is a fast son of a bitch. Next time I see him, I'm SO gonna turn him into flambee," Jack groaned, grabbing his arm in a bit of pain.

"We have to approach this cautiously though, Jack-kun," Satoshi figured, "Robin-san may come up with an idea to handle it. She always comes up with a great plan when we're in a jam."

"Ano, not to be rude or anything, but I don't think Robin-chan is in the right state of mind," Ai pointed out.

"I saw the look on her face, man. She looked really out of it…" Yoshi noted, looking empathetic for his comrade, "I think she's back over at her house. You can find yourself there, na Satoshi?"

"Eh? W-Why me?" Satoshi asked in response.

"...No reason. I feel something click when you two are together," Yoshi smiled, Satoshi sighing before he decided to walk by the door.

"I'll go talk with her, then. Yoshi-san, sometimes your thinking can be a bit… unorthodox, or even silly," Satoshi said before leaving.

"It doesn't mean I'm wrong, though." Yoshi shrugged in response.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ai asked, a bit unsure.

"Daijoubu dai yo, he can handle it."

* * *

Over with Satoshi, he was able to walk to Robin's house and knock on the door.

"Robin-san?" he asked before realizing that the door was slightly open, letting him sneak inside.

What he saw was Robin, no shoes or socks on, pacing back and forth while running her fingers through her hair.

"Robin-san… I'm came here to check on you. Daijoubu desu ka?" Satoshi checked.

"I-I-I'm not okay. M-My mind is racing a million miles per hour here. I've never been o-o-outsmarted in my life before," Robin responded, still clearly stunned about her loss, "Wh… What now? What do I do?"

"Robin-san…"

"...I'm not as smart as I thought I was, I'm nowhere near as capable as that Gyojin was. He-He's too fast, quick, strong, agile."

"Robin-san."

"I-I've never felt inferior before… th-th-there's gotta be someway that I can best him. But what, what? I don't know how I can top all of tha-"

"Robin-san!" Satoshi shouted before he grabbed her shoulders to stop her, "The first thing you need to do is stop, take a deep breath, and calm down."

Robin just nodded, taking a few deep breaths as Satoshi let her go.

"...*breathes* Arigatou, Satoshi-kun," she thanked as she managed to calm down, "My apologies, but I don't know what to do. How am I going to best that Gyojin's speed and prediction ability?"

"I'm sure that you'll think of something," Satoshi assured.

"But I can't. His brain is much faster than mine, and I've never competed with something like this."

Satoshi thought about it for a moment, concerned with Robin and her condition.

"...Do you wanna go to a bathhouse?" Satoshi offered, catching Robin's attention.

"...Pardon?" Robin responded, confused.

"A bathhouse. Maybe it will help take your mind off of your current predicament."

"And… you're coming with me?"

"Of course I am. I've gotta make sure that you're in the right mindset if we're going to fight that Gyojin again," Satoshi answered.

"...Sure, why not. I could go for a refresher," Robin shrugged as she gathered her thoughts, put her socks and shoes back on and they walked out.

* * *

Back with Mitsuru, she was patching any bruises that Yoshi might've had.

"You're very tough, Yoshida-kun," Mitsuru admitted as she applied some wrapping bandages on his arm, "Any normal man would've been hospitalized or worse. I think that Driver's increasing your endurance."

"I know… any serious attacks made to me while I'm wearing the armor sorta protects me from any life threatening injuries," Yoshi nodded as Mitsuru was finished bandaging his arm.

"But that endurance has limits. I suggest being careful in the future, especially with being reckless out there in battle."

"Wakkataze."

It wasn't much longer before they looked out the window and saw people running in fear as M'Doul was zipping around and knocking people down.

"Matta koitsu ka (This guy again)?" Jack groaned.

"Should we get Satoshi-kun and Robin-chan?" Ai asked.

"Let them take care of their own situation first. Let's do this," Yoshi responded, picking up his Driver and going out with the rest of his crew.

* * *

At that moment, Satoshi and Robin were at the bathhouse. They were in their respective sides, but, little did they know, they were leaning up against the wall that separated those sides. They were cleaning themselves up as they rested in the water and leaned back.

"Why must do I feel so inferior… second-rate, useless… maybe that's what I am," Robin said to herself, Satoshi looking a little confused on his side.

"...Robin-san?" Satoshi responded, a bit surprised he was able to hear her despite the wall between them.

"Wait, Satoshi-kun? ...You can hear me?"

"Yea… kinda," Satoshi responded, putting some soap in his hair, "I think you're letting those insults get to you too much."

"You really think that?"

"You're letting this get to you like all those criticisms about who you really are. You're letting all these negative thrashes affect you when really, you shouldn't let them affect you like that, and use them to improve yourself. And besides… he's an asshole," Satoshi pointed out to Robin, "You shouldn't care about all that bull that he's spewing."

"Yes… I suppose you're right. *sigh* Why did I let such destructive criticism affect me so?" Robin sighed as she slowly lowered herself into the water.

"Don't worry too much about it. Everyone takes something too seriously before they learn not to," Satoshi assured as Robin came back up for air before moving her hands over her hair, putting it back, "...I love hearing you sing, Robin-san. Can I sing with you?"

"...Of course you may," Robin smiled, and then began to whistle a bit, Satoshi joining along with her, " _...Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame._ "

" _The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame_ ," Satoshi added in, joining on the singing.

" _To the big bells as loud as the thunder,_ *Satoshi whistles* _to the little bells soft as a psalm_ *Satoshi whistles again*. _And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells…_ "

" _The bells of Notre Dame_ ," Satoshi and Robin sang in unison, smiling all the way with the men and women on their respective sides clapping, proud that they were singing so well.

"You're very good, Satoshi-kun," she complimented.

"So're you," Satoshi smiled, getting some of the soap off his body with the water, "Robin-san… I think I like you. Like… _really_ like you."

"Yes… I… I really like you, too. Thank you for helping me slow down and think things over," Robin admitted before she started thinking of something, "Wait a minute, slow down… slow down! That's it!"

"What is it?"

"Dry yourself off, get dressed and meet me back at my house. I have an idea!"

* * *

Back with the main group, the Puffers were attacking along with M'Doul, Buccaneer and his crew fighting them off.

"Mendoku sei na (This is really annoying)," Buccaneer stated, blocking a Puffer strike before he blasted it in the stomach with his gun.

" **Chill, will ya? I'll give you a real fight,"** M'Doul smirked, dashing in and striking with his wrist blades, the pirate Rider blocking them with his sword.

"Tough shark. Koi!"

The two continued their clash, blade ringing against blade, their speed managing to match perfectly.

" **You're almost as fast as I am. But I'm still more powerful and faster than you,"** M'Doul smirked as he managed to appear behind Buccaneer in a flash and slashed up his back with one slice, but it unleashed multiple sparks from multiple slash marks, knocking the Rider down.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped as she knocked some Puffers away and then went to go help Buccaneer, M'Doul simply scoffing at this before Ai jumped up and tried Superman Punching him.

" **Amai!"** M'Doul responded as he simply moved out of the way and chopped her in the neck, knocking her down.

"Ai!" Mitsuru gasped, "You jerk!"

" **All's fair in love and war, m'lady. If you wanna get your ass knocked down, come at me."**

Mitsuru growled before pulling out her whip blade and swinging it at M'Doul, who zipped to one side.

" **Over here,"** M'Doul smirked, the medic trying to swing again, only to miss as the Gyojin zipped behind her again, laying down casually on the street, " **Missed me."**

"THAT'S IT!" she snapped as she swung at him again, only for him to zip right in front of her and nail her in the stomach.

" **Not a chance, chickadee."**

Buccaneer got back up and quickly inserted his Mizu Key into his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

Buccaneer quickly turned into Mizu Form and began to use twirl his Mizu Whip. He managed to nic M'Doul a few times, but the Gyojin was still fast enough to afterimage dodge all of them and quickly slash back at the Rider, knocking him down.

" **Can't you pirates see? My speed is invincible!"** M'Doul cackled in victory, clearly letting this get to his head when he was preparing to deliver the final blow to the Rider, " **Katta (I've won)!"**

"Not just yet, my friend," he heard a voice respond before he turned to see Robin and Satoshi running up, the former carrying what looked like metal circle with an orange glow in the center.

" **You again?"**

"Yes, me. I'm back and ready to give you your proper comeuppance," Robin responded before she tossed the little disc at M'Doul, the disc attaching to his chest and causing a rumble sound around him, making him grunt in pain as he suddenly started crouching, as if a lot of pressure was getting to him.

"Robin-chan! What did you do?" Buccaneer gawked, not sure what exactly happened.

"Recalling the encounters with the Roidmude, I managed to create a device that can replicate the heaviness effect on any individual target. It's a tiny little disc, kind of like those size changers in the Ant-Man movie, and when it hits its target, they slow down like they've been burdened with incredible pressure increased by 150%," Robin informed the Rider.

"Sweet. Now then crew, let's finish off the Gyojin," Buccaneer smirked as he went back to his normal form.

The crew nodded as they all rushed in and started their attack run. First Jack came in, slashing at him with his katanas before finishing it with an X slash. Mitsuru pulled out her whip blade and lashed at M'Doul multiple times before Ai jumped in and kicked him a few more times. Then Satoshi rushed in with his staff and spun it around multiple times, creating many more dents into his skin/armor as Robin and Buccaneer rushed in with the Rider turning his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

Buccaneer reeled his fist back, as did Robin, the two launching a double punch so powerful that both fists impaled M'Doul in the chest and out the back, suddenly creating a huge explosion that destroyed him.

"And that's that," Buccaneer smirked as he demorphed, Robin smiling at the victory, "Not bad, Robin-chan."

"Thank you, Yoshi-san," Robin replied, dusting off her overalls.

* * *

Back on the ship, Yoshi offered another round of rum to celebrate their victory.

"Cheers everyone!" Yoshi cheered as they all rose their mugs in the air and began to drink.

"Satoshi-kun… thank you again for helping me overcome my doubts," Robin smiled.

"It's no problem at all, Robin-san. I just wanted to help, because I like you. Are you okay with this…? With us?" Satoshi started in nervousness before Robin leaned a little closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?"

"...Yea… I think it does."

Robin smiled before Satoshi smiled too and they got closer until they locked lips and kissed for the first time together. They were in the heat of the moment as they put their hands on each other's shoulders, enjoying the intimate time they were having.

"...I always knew something clicked with you two," Yoshi smiled, getting their attention before their faces turned red.

"I… uh… oh boy…" Satoshi gulped in nervousness.

"I don't know what you mean," Robin tried to shrug off, completely flustered.

"Seriously, all joking aside, I think you two are great together. Take care of each other," Yoshi bid before joining the others in the celebrations.

"Th-Thank you…" Satoshi thanked with a smile as he and Robin held each other's hands.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: So you're back again, Okamizu?

Okamizu: **Here's hoping you'll give a better fight.**

Ai: I… I can't let you hurt him.

Takeo: Arrest her!

Harisento: **Okamizu-sama, am I to assume that you are conspiring with Imamura?**

 **Jikai, Sail 9: The Wolffish Trials**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Looks like Saburo hath tamed the wild beast. Hope you're ready for whatever's up ahead in the future.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Yellow Melody: You certainly made a grand first entrance, Mako. You and Hyouno may argue, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine in the battles to come.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Mako: It's nice that Satoshi-kun and Robin-san got together. Wonder what this could mean for the future of the crew.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Yellow Melody, Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And that's that. It has been done. A good transition from the normal into the triple is what I say.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was pretty good. Though again, our timing could've been better.**

 **TB: We'll get better with time, savvy? Let's take this as an improvement, like Robin did in this chapter.**

 **KKD: Agreed. So, with that said, favorite part of the chapter?**

 **TB: Callbacks to Movie Taisen Voyage, Satoshi and Robin's moments together and hooking up, the M'Doul fights, just to name the best.**

 **KKD: Gotta agree with all those parts. It's rare the show references the movies, and the rest were awesome in their own rights.**

 **TB: I like Satoshi and Robin hanging out at the bathhouse even though a wall separated them. It was cute hearing them sing 'Bells of Notre Dame' together and admitting their true feelings.**

 **KKD: Yea, I think that was one of my favorite scenes.**

 **TB: With a good chapter done, and a another great set on the way, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver signing off. Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	9. Sail 9: The Wolffish Trials

**KKD: *peeks out from below the deck* ...Coast looks clear. *slowly gets out***

 **TB: *sticks the landing on the ship* Always works. *turns* Oh hey, KKD.**

 **KKD: WAGH! *Accidentally falls overboard* WHOA~! *splashes in the water***

 **TB: Seriously? That's overreacting. *pulls out his grappling gun before shooting it down and snagging KKD by his collar* Alley oop! *pulls KKD up before plopping him onto the deck***

 **KKD: *coughs up water* Dude! Don't DO that!**

 **TB: You overreacted by throwing yourself off the ship, man.**

 **KKD: I was over at the edge when you found me, and you know I startle easily.**

 **TB: Okay, okay. I'm sorry, man. Go get a towel, please.**

 **KKD: Hai, hai. *walks off***

 **TB: Now, where was I? Oh yes. This week's chapter of Buccaneer is where things get sorta intense.**

 **KKD: *walks back, completely dry* Whew. Thank goodness. Sorry for the wait.**

 **TB: It's cool. Now how about we raise the flag for the Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Aye aye, Captain.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

In the indoor cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Ai was busy in the… wait, this cabin has a kitchen?

"Yes, surprising I know. I thought I might as well try my hand at cooking. I wanna make something special for Yoshi-san and the rest of the crew," Ai responded.

Where is Yoshi, by the way?

"Shh, he's sleeping over there."

Huh? *turns to see him snoring on the couch* Oh… right. Sorry. Where are the others?

"They're out on the town right now. Possibly finding out about what treasure to find next."

You didn't want to go with them?

"I would've liked to, but I, um… I wanted to stay and try to see if I can cook something. I-I didn't tell them that at first because I want it to be a surprise."

Ah, I see… in that case, I'd like to ask what you're making.

"Well, I'm currently working on miso with rice and gravy. It's nothing much, but I thought I'd do something I think is pretty basic. *notices it smoking* Oh, I don't want it to burn," Ai gasped as she ran back to the stove and began stirring the food in the pan.

It wasn't long before Yoshi's nose started twitching, picking up on the smell as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is that miso that I smell?" Yoshi smiled as Ai turned to him and started to look nervous all of a sudden, accidentally placing her hand on the stove and making a sizzle sound.

"AGH!" she screamed in pain, making Yoshi fall off the couch in surprise, "I-Ite~."

"Ai-chan? You okay?" Yoshi asked before walking over to the kitchen to check on her.

"Do-Don't worry about me. I'm fin-, ite te te."

"Oh God, you burned yourself didn't you?"

"...Ite~... it's not that bad. Really," Ai assured, washing her hand a bit.

"C'mon, Ai-chan, you gotta be more careful. ...You were cooking?"

"Ano… *sigh* yes. I was. I wanted it to be a surprise for you and the crew."

"Oh, that's nice of you. So that's what the smell was that woke me up. It smells real good," Yoshi smiled, enjoying the smell.

"Th-Thank you," Ai nervously smiled.

"C'mon, let me see the burn on your hand."

Ai was hesitant at first, but Yoshi gently grabbed her right hand, which made her cheeks turn bright pink. He turned it around to look at her palm, finding the burn to look pretty red and had a couple scratches on it.

"Ooh, that's a little bad, but I'll help with that," Yoshi admitted as he blew onto Ai's hand to cool the burn off, even kissing it a bit, making Ai blush a little more without him noticing.

' _Yoshi-san's hands are rough and strong, but they're handling mine so delicately and gently. It feels… warm,'_ Ai thought to herself with a heavy blush as Yoshi rubbed the burn softly.

"Okay, wash that with some cold water and you'll be good to finish it."

"...Oh, uh, hai," Ai stuttered a bit as she put her hand in the sink.

Then, out of the blue, they heard the alarms suddenly went off, surprising Ai so much that she fell on her posterior.

"Great, another alert. Which Gyojin is it this time?" Yoshi groaned as he prepared himself and looked at the screen.

This Gyojin appeared to look like a frankenstein of creatures with the duck bill, beaver tail, webbed hands and feet, black eyes, and a tiny horn appearing on the back ankle of his right foot.

"...A platypus?" Ai gawked.

"Well, they can't all be sea-dwelling creatures, but this is a nice change of pace. Ikuze, Ai-chan. Call the others," Yoshi responded as he got to the wheel and started turning so the ship can reach the surface.

"Hai, Yoshi-san."

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 9: The Wolffish Trials**

It wasn't long before Yoshi and Ai ran out to the streets and found the crew fighting off Puffers.

"About time you guys got here. That platypus Gyojin is right over there!" Jack shouted as he sliced up some Puffers with his katanas.

"Do any of you need my help?" Ai asked as she prepared to fight.

"Could use some help over here, Ai," Mitsuru answered as she managed to use her whip and knock one Puffer into another.

Yoshi ran through the entire fight, attacking any Puffers that were charging at him in order to get to the Platypus Gyojin. The Gyojin in question saw him coming, and quickly tried to back fist him, but the pirate split ducked his attack before he came back up and set his driver up.

"Henshin!" he shouted before quickly turning his key, transforming into Buccaneer.

He pulled out his sword to fight the Platypus, but the Gyojin managed to block the attacks… with his tail. Buccaneer was confused but kept attacking, clashing blade with tail before the Platypus threw a back kick at him, sending him to the ground.

" **Nice try, Buccaneer. But can you really handle all this?"** the Gyojin smirked as his webbed claws suddenly glowed green before he rushed at the Rider.

"On contraire, ornithorynque. I can," Buccaneer smirked back as he pulled out his Kaen Key and set it in place.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

Now in his fire-based form, Buccaneer began to clash his fists together before charging at the Platypus. The platypus attempted to claw at the Rider while said Rider managed to bob and weave through the blows before throwing fire induced punches from his gauntlets.

" **WRYYYY~!"** the Rider suddenly heard as he turned around to see Harisento dropping in before he blocked an incoming punch from the Gyojin general.

"Oh great, you again," Buccaneer groaned as he found himself against Harisento and the Platypus.

" **Excellent work, Plazartyo. You got him on the ropes, but I think it's time we add to the odds,"** Harisento chuckled, " **Oh, my sister~!"**

"Sister?"

" **Sanbyakumaigawara Mawashigeri (300 Tile Roundhouse Kick)!"** he heard another voice roaring out loud before turning to see Okamizu coming right in with her signature kick, Buccaneer dodging out of the way, causing Okamizu to create a rather big crater.

"Wha-, you two are siblings!?" Buccaneer gawked as he struggled to get up.

" **Small stuff like that is irrelevant to know. Okamizu-sama, Plazartyo, ikuzo!"** Harisento shouted as Plazartyo prepared his claws and then...

" **Matte,"** Okamizu suddenly interrupted, causing Harisento to stop but Plazartyo charged in anyway without listening, " **This 3-on-1 assault against Imamura. ...It doesn't feel right."**

" **You are ranked above me, my sister. What would you prefer?"** Harisento inquired to make sure, as the Wolffish Gyojin thought for a few seconds.

" **Let's see… you handle the rest of the crew. I'll fight the Rider with Plazartyo."**

" **If you wish. Plazartyo! Okamizu-sama's coming in!"** Harisento nodded as he ran towards the other crew members, who were still fighting Puffers.

Okamizu then ran towards Buccaneer, throwing punches and kicks at him along with Plazartyo. The Rider managing to dodge and throw some good punches of his own.

" **Remember what I taught you, Plazartyo,"** Okamizu reminded of the Gyojin.

" **Hai, Okamizu-sama. Gyojin Karate: Wantou Giri!"** Plazartyo nodded as he started to deliver a chop to Buccaneer, the Rider barely blocking with his gauntlets but it sent him backwards.

Eventually, the blows managed to let off some huge explosions, getting Ai's attention as he turned to see Buccaneer getting knocked down.

"Yoshi-san," she gasped before she ran past the Puffers, occasionally hitting them below the belt along the way.

"Ai! What're you doing?!" Mitsuru gawked, whipping one away.

" **Leave him be, Plazartyo. He's mine,"** Okamizu ordered, confusing the Gyojin despite him letting her do as she pleases.

"O… Okamizu… I haven't forgotten what you told me," Buccaneer whispered, the female general managing to hear him as she walked closer before the Rider went on his knees, "I made a personal vow to cut Kuroken's grip on you. And I will make certain that you are free…"

" **It's already too late for me. I've made my decision, and it is something I have to do,"** Okamizu sighed.

"Don't say that. You don't want to do this!"

Okamizu said nothing as she kept walking towards Buccaneer, but before she could do anything, Ai got in the way between them.

"Ai-chan?! What're you doing?"

"...I will not let you hurt him," Ai shouted to Okamizu.

" **Girl, step aside. This is between me and Imamura,"** Okamizu told Ai.

"No. I can't. Yoshi-san is my captain. You will not hurt him!"

"Seriously, get out of the way, Ai-chan! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Yoshi insisted, this getting Harisento and the rest of the crew's attention.

" **Are you going to let that happen, my sister? Kill her! She's in front of your primary target!"** Harisento snapped at Okamizu looked like she was about to punch her.

Okamizu just looked between her brother and the humans, telling herself that she has to get Ai out of the way and kill her. While her mind was telling her do it, her heart was telling her not to, Buccaneer looking at her and sensing her hesitation. He knew that there's good in her because of her appreciation for humanity, but her brother Harisento looked on in confused frustration.

" **Why are you hesitating?! Kill her and then the Rider! It'll be quick and swift! Kill them!"**

Okamizu looked back and forth, and mentally struggled to the point that she was sweating bullets, allowing Ai to notice this before rushing in and attempting to throw a Superman punch. Okamizu quickly saw this and dodged before jumping towards her.

" **Hyakumaigawara Seiken!"** Okamizu shouted, punching Ai so hard it sent her flying into a building.

"Ai-chan/Ai/Ai-san!" the crew gasped in panic, Harisento grinning evilly in response while Okamizu looked at the sight, looking very shocked and concerned at the sight.

It wasn't too long before they all started to hear sirens.

" **Sister, that's our cue to get out of here! Ikuzo!"** Harisento responded quickly before Okamizu heard this and nodded.

" **Plazartyo, come!"** Okamizu shouted, the Gyojin nodding before they joined them.

As they were about to flee, Okamizu looked back at the crew tending to Ai, and was feeling some guilt inside herself before finally leaving. Buccaneer turned back to Yoshi as the crew rushed over to Ai.

"We gotta get out of here, the cops are coming!" Jack shouted, trying to get the crew to move Ai, trying to lift her out of the rubble.

Unfortunately, it was too late as they were eventually surrounded by several police cars, and the cops came out, guns focused on them.

"FREEZE!" one of them shouted, the crew looking very shocked before Yoshi sighed, raising his hands to take the arrest.

"...Ma-Matte…" Ai grunted, struggling to keep them from moving as she sat up, "...I'll take the arrest."

"Ai, you can't!" Mitsuru responded, trying to keep her down.

"Ai-chan, ...omae… why are you doing this? I'm doing you all a favor. I'm saving all of you!" Yoshi insisted, still keeping his hands up.

"...Well, maybe it's my turn to save all of _you_ ," Ai responded, trying to get up and stand in front of the police, "Please, take me. Just let them go."

"Orders, sir?" one of the cops asked as Takeo stepped out of a car and looked at the crew.

"...Take the girl. I'd like to ask her some questions," Takeo told them, surprising the crew as the cops did what they were told, Ai having tears going down her eyes as she held her hands up.

"Takeo! Don't do this to us! She's innocent, she didn't do anything wrong! I'm the one you really want!" Yoshi demanded, almost begging, struggling to get past his crew, who were holding him back, even Ai's sister Mitsuru.

"You should consider yourselves lucky. I like this girl's loyalty to you, willing to take the brunt of an arrest to defend all of you."

"Please, Takeo-san… don't be too hard on her," Satoshi requested.

"*breathes* I give you my word as an officer that she'll be unharmed," Takeo vowed to the group, before the cops gently put her in the car.

Ai looked out the window, eyes red from her tears as she stared at Yoshi and the crew. Yoshi broke free from his crew, trying to catch up begging the police to let her go, but the cars were too far out of reach.

"YYYAAAAGGGHHHH~~!" Yoshi screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, his crew going over to him.

"I'm sorry, Yoshi," Jack apologized as he tried to comfort his captain.

"...That son of a bitch."

"Yoshi-san, I'm sure everything'll be fine. Takeo-san let me go the last time, I'm sure he'll let Ai out after he's done asking questions," Satoshi assured as Yoshi looked at his crew.

"I hope so, Satoshi…" Yoshi sighed.

The crew walked away, but as they went to their ship, Okamizu looked down from a nearby rooftop and sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai sat in the interrogation room she was locked up in, still crying after having been arrested.

' _Oh my God, this is a bad idea. A_ very _bad idea,'_ she gulped mentally as she looked inside the room nervously before Takeo opened the door and sat down before her, "P-Please don't put me in jail!"

"Calm yourself… *looks at the file* Fujimoto-san. I'm just here to ask you some questions. If you cooperate, I may consider letting you off the hook. _May_ being the keyword here," Takeo told Ai, who slowly calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Ok…"

"But first…"

After he said that, he pulled out a key and uncuffed the shy pirate, Ai gripping her wrists.

"Now why don't you tell me more about how you joined Imamura Yoshida's crew of pirates?" Takeo suggested, Ai simply gulping in nervousness.

"It wasn't just me who joined if that's what you're talking about. ...My big sister, Mitsuru, joined up with me. She's the… the nurse," Ai informed.

"Medic."

"Right. So… Yoshi-san asked me to join because he noticed my, um… parkour skills. I don't quite get why I was chosen for those, bu-"

"Maybe it wasn't just those. It says here in your file that you are multitalented."

"I-I… I don't like talking about myself too much around others. I'm v-very shy… and I know it's childish, but I honestly can't be around others without hiding behind either my sister or my bed. But… when Yoshi-san started talking with me, I started to-to um… grow a bit out of my shyness. I-I became more open around him and the others because he showed me that I should never be afraid of myself… or others," Ai explained.

"I see how loyal to him you've become since you joined him," Takeo noted as he wrote this information down, "He leads by example, and inspires others to be as helpful and to contribute."

"I-I'm actually kinda surprised you don't view him as bad as the Gyojin."

"I don't trust him, though. _That_ is the issue."

"Oh. Um, sorry."

"He still continues his acts of piracy while saving the lives of others. In a way, he's much like his father."

"His father?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Okamizu managed to make it back to the bottom of the ocean floor. It wasn't difficult for her to walk on it, considering she was part fish. However, she was still feeling a bit conflicted after her recent encounter with Yoshi's crew.

" **Okamizu-sama,"** she heard a voice call rather sternly before turning to see her brother Harisento, " **Would you mind explaining to me your most recent blunder?"**

" **...Harisento, please, I'm not in the mood right now,"** Okamizu responded, her calm tone conveying annoyance.

" **You wasted an opportunity to kill both that cowardly girl, and Imamura! Why?! Has your appreciation for humanity made you soft!?"**

At that moment, a stress vein popped on Okamizu's forehead, and in her frustration, she grabbed her brother by his neck and slammed him against a nearby rock.

" **Very poor choice of words, my brother. You should never pry into a lady's life, especially a superior general,"** Okamizu snarled at her brother, her grip growing ever tighter around his neck.

" **Why…? A-Are you conspiring something with Imamura? I-I'm the only one who knows about your appreciation for humanity's strongest attributes. Ack!"** Harisento grunted, gripping his sister's wrist, " **I swear I didn't tell anyone! ...O-Omae… you wouldn't kill your own brother… would you!?"**

Okamizu just scowled at her own brother a bit before actually dropping him.

" **You're lucky, brother. Just watch your words next time… if you want to avoid my wrath, then you may want to consider helping me, that is… if you're willing to leave Kuroken's side,"** Okamizu responded, Harisento widening his eyes.

" **...I swore an oath of loyalty to him! I wouldn't join humanity even if you asked it of me!"**

" **Hmph! He has no regard for life, whether it be human, or even our own. All he cares about is himself, treasure, and wiping out every obstacle in his way. He cares not a wit of us. I'm doing this in order to save us, brother. I know you may not understand, but trust me, not as a superior ranking officer… but as your sister."**

" **...Fine, sister… I'll… I'll consider."**

" **Considerations are not part of my negotiations, brother. It's either deal or no deal,"** she said.

" **...Idaro, I'll join you… I may not like it, but whatever makes you happy."**

" **Better,"** she smiled, " **Whenever you're ready, let me know."**

" **...Understood,"** Harisento replied as Okamizu walked off, the brother looking like he was about to regret his decision.

* * *

Back with Yoshi and the crew, they were staying over at Robin's home for the time being. Yoshi, in particular, was taking the situation very hard as his hands went through his hair.

"Yoshi-san, I understand that you are stressed about Ai-san, but don't worry about it too much," Satoshi told him.

"How can I not? I already lost one crew member to the cops at one poi-!" Yoshi started, only to be interrupted.

"But Takeo-san let me go!"

"I know, but Ai-chan's an important ally! I was gonna pick a good position for her in the crew!"

Satoshi and the others looked at their captain with concern on their faces.

"All of you are important to me, to this crew. I don't want us to fall like Tou-chan's old group. Having all of you by my side is part of the adventure!"

"Sometimes trouble comes to those who are trying their best to avoid it," Robin admitted.

"...You're right, Robin-chan. Let's all just relax for now and hopefully, Ai-chan will come back to us," Yoshi nodded, the rest of the crew nodding in response.

"Arigatou, Narrator-san. I was afraid that I wouldn't get a line," Robin added.

Oh… hey, relax, Robin. I try and make sure everyone gets at least one appearance and speaking line.

"I'm not angry, just relieved."

Good to hear.

* * *

"Is that all?" Takeo inquired, Ai nodding in response as he took more notes, "Alright, you're free to go, Fujimoto-san."

"Thank you," Ai bowed before getting up and deciding to leave, but not before turning around, "So… has what I said convinced you that Yoshi-san isn't as bad as you think?"

"...I don't have enough information. My forces will keep coming after you and your crew until we get enough."

"Yoshi-san is not bad. He's a hero, he's funny, he's nice, and he's… he's, um…" Ai started to defend, only to start running out of things to say.

"Something tells me that you're developing strong feelings for him," Takeo noted, Ai's face turning a bright red, "Nevertheless, your loyalty to him is very admirable, and I won't hold that against you. Now go on."

"H-Hai."

* * *

At that time, Yoshi was out on a walk to clear his head.

"That's right. Ooh, come here, Narrator-san. I wanna tell you something."

Oh… okay… what is it?

"You wanna know the position I wanna give to Ai-chan?"

Uh… sure, I guess.

"I'm going to make her… the ship cook!"

Really? Well, I never expected that. I mean, I half expected you to find more crew members for such roles, and yet… well… is this because she made miso?

"It looked and smelled really good. *realizes something* Crap, did we leave the stove on?"

No, you turned it off before you left.

" _Safe_. Thank God," Yoshi sighed with relief before he heard some whistling in a nearby alleyway, turning towards it before walking in, "...Hello? Whoever's whistling, show yourself."

From the shadows came, to Yoshi's surprise, Okamizu.

"Omae! What do you want?!"

" **Not to fight, I assure you,"** Okamizu promised, holding her hands up as a sign of defense that allowed Yoshi to put his arms down.

"Really. ...You finally taking me up on my promise to free you from Kuroken's side?" Yoshi asked to make sure.

" **I have given it some consideration. And through some circumstances, I managed to make my decision. ...I would like to join your crew."**

"Oh, this is great! Awesome! You will NOT be disappointed."

" **And through some… *clenches her fist, which cracks* persuasion, I managed to convince my brother to join us, believe it or not,"** she added as Harisento arrived from the shadows.

"Teme. I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done to Robin-chan," Yoshi growled, cracking his knuckles.

" **And I promise you, Imamura, that THAT… will not happen again,"** Harisento assured, holding up his hands, he and Okamizu even taking on human forms to prove their allegiance to him.

Harisento's human form had short black hair that was slicked, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt under a black vest, black shorts, and was barefoot, his right leg showing off a tattoo of a shark that was going up with its jaws open. Okamizu's human form had long curly red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a navy blue leather jacket over shirt with a wolf's face on it, navy blue yoga pants that stopped at the middle of her calves, and was also barefoot, her toenails being blue as well.

"Nice looks. I'd ask the lack of shoes, but hey, fish people, whatever works for you," Yoshi shrugged as he turned around and started to notice a familiar figure, "...Ai-chan?"

"Yoshi-san? *gasp* Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped and smiled, rushing over and hugging her captain, but in the heat of the moment, she realized what she was doing before she let go, "Oh, um, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Takeo let you off the hook?"

"Hai, all he did was ask me questions and that was it."

"Sounds like what he did with Satoshi."

"He said something about chasing us and questioning us until he knows for sure that you are worthy of his trust or something? You gotta prove to him that you're not bad."

"Okay. Oh, that reminds me, I want you to meet two new members I've got into our crew," Yoshi pointed out, referring to Okamizu and Harisento in their human forms.

"...Um… who are you two, exactly?"

"My name is…" Okamizu started, thinking of what to say from here, only getting a hint from Yoshi not to use her real name, "Eto… Okariki Mizuki."

"And I'm her brother, Hariko," Harisento introduced himself quickly, getting a thumbs up from Yoshi, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"S-Same to you," Ai stuttered, bowing before the two as Yoshi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, the rest of the crew is over at Robin-chan's house. Go over and meet them while I have a talk with these two, okay?"

"Wakatta."

Thus, Ai ran over into the direction Yoshi pointed over, giving him time to talk with the two Gyojin rebels.

"Alright, you're with me, that means you follow my lead, got it?" Yoshi told the two, Okamizu and Harisento nodding in response, "My crew does not know you two left Kuroken's side. I told Satoshi about your struggle *points to Okamizu*, but that's it. I'll find the right time to tell them, but for now, this information stays between us, got it?"

"Wakarimashita," Okamizu nodded.

"Transparently clear," Harisento replied as they started walking back, "Ugh, I'm not used to this."

"You'll get used to it, now c'mon," Yoshi responded, ushering the two to walk with them.

* * *

After a while, Ai walked out with the rest of the crew as they talked about what happened to the former as she discussed what she did in Takeo's custody.

"And that was all he asked me," Ai admitted.

"Regardless, it's good to know that you're safe," Mitsuru smiled as Yoshi stopped in front of them.

"Min'na, I have found two more members to our crew. Meet Okariki Mizuki and Hariko, sister and brother," Yoshi introduced, the two Gyojin turned humans waving at them.

"Ossu," Mizuki bowed to the group.

"Konnichiwa," Hariko waved as the group bowed to them.

"Yoshida-kun, how come they don't have shoes on?" Mitsuru whispered.

"Lifestyle choice, whatever makes them comfortable," Yoshi told them.

However, they soon heard people screaming, making them turn to see Plazartyo along with the Puffers, the Gyojin taking a good look at what their fellow fishman was doing against the humans.

"Is this why you wished humanity safe?" Harisento whispered as he had a hard time believing her sister's beliefs.

"This is exactly it, Harisento," Okamizu informed as she glanced at the sight, feeling remorse for the humans, "Imamu-... *clears throat* Yoshida, ready whenever you are."

"Right. Min'na, ready," Yoshi shouted as he put his belt around his waist, "...Henshin!"

As the crew held up their respective weapons and those without weapons got ready, Yoshi transformed into Buccaneer. With a roar, he led the charge as they ran and scattered to take them on.

Satoshi and Robin fought back to back with Satoshi swinging his staff while Robin was punching any incoming Puffers with her gauntlets. The two continued alternating back and forth until Satoshi's staff got an electric charge from one of Robin's gauntlets, powering it up to add additional damage to the grunts.

"Arigatou, Robin-san," Satoshi smiled, Robin giving him a little kiss on the cheek in response.

Meanwhile, Jack was pulling off some gunkata maneuvers, occasionally firing his gun at the Puffers in between sword attacks. He began to get up close and started firing grunts point blank and stabbing them rather easily. Mitsuru was whipping all of the Puffers and also using her blade whip as a grappler of sorts, spinning some around and knocking them down.

Over with the two Gyojin siblings, Okamizu was executing many swift kicks while Harisento was using his fists and brute force to knock over his old troops and even throw some little knives he had in his little pouch.

"Jama utsuro na (Don't get in my way)," Harisento said to his sister as he kicked one Puffer up into the air and Okamizu followed it.

"Joudan Bakushou!" Okamizu shouted as she threw a palm heel right into the face of that same Puffer, sending him flying before she landed next to Harisento.

"This still feels unusual, sister."

"It does, brother, but I feel that it's the right thing to do," Okamizu admitted as she kept fighting, her brother sighing in response.

Back with Buccaneer, he was busy fighting off Plazartyo, Ai helping him by kicking the Gyojin a bit and flipping around to avoid his hits, one time falling on her rear end. It was a rather soft landing, surprisingly, but she still rubbed her bottom before Buccaneer gave a Superman punch to Plazartyo, knocking him back.

"Yaru ze (Let's finish this), Ai-chan!" Buccaneer smirked, Ai nodding as they spread apart.

Buccaneer kneeled down, ready to jump as Ai started running up against a wall towards Plazartyo before jumping off and soon got to her peak of the jump and flew straight down for a flying kick on the Gyojin.

"Yoshi-san!" she called out as he turned his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

The Rider leapt into the air, doing a corkscrew spin in the air until getting into a dropkick position. With that, back-to-back, Buccaneer and Ai kicked Plazartyo in the chest, sending him back flying, screaming in pain before he exploded.

"Yatta ne," Ai cheered before hugging the Rider after he dropped his armor.

Yoshi chuckled as he returned the hug while looking at her face.

"Your face is red," he noted, Ai's face turning even redder once he pointed it out.

"KYA! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was nothing," Ai responded, letting go and looking very nervous.

"I never noticed how cute you are when you're shy."

"Oh stop."

The others, minus the Gyojin-in-human-form, just laughed in response.

"You two…" Yoshi called out, pointing to Mizuki and Hariko, "I'm gonna show you my ship."

The two nodded before the group walked off. Unbeknownst to them, another Gyojin stood up on the rooftops, scowling at Mizuki and Hariko with disdain. It was Takarakuji.

" **So you two decided to desert Kuroken-sama for the Imamura crew. Such wasted potential,"** Takarakuji growled to himself, one of his hands gripping his sword handle in frustration, " **I'll make sure that you two never live to see the light. You two have opened the gates to your own personal hell."**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Hariko: I have nowhere to go.

Mizuki: Where's my brother?

Yoshi: He's out getting drunk in some bar!

Mitsuru: *sigh* What is this idiot doing?

Hariko: Well, I didn't ask to join your crew!

Takarakuji: **You never should've left!**

 **Jikai, Sail 10: Fish out of Water!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Neiji, you've been through hell and back with that bitchy she-wolf! It's also great to see you and Mikoto get a little closer, if you know what I mean.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Green Melody: It's really great that Mako-san was able to overcome her fears, join along with Torrie, and defeat the latest Akajyu.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Torrie: So not only do we see more of Ai crushing on Yoshi, but two Gyojin defect and join the heroes?! Two GENERALS no less?! That's a first.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Green Melody, Torrie, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: *collapses* Phew! Finally.**

 **TB: Yes! *collapses along with KKD* Reese's Pieces?**

 **KKD: Sure. *Takes some pieces from him***

 **TB: *eats some* I'm happy that the two Gyojin siblings have joined the S.S. Anne Bonnie crew, but I didn't think it would be this early.**

 **KKD: Yea, same here, but still, it works out. I mean we already have a pairing early, so why not start the path of redemption for two villains?**

 **TB: We'll see what we can do with this direction. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I'd say it would have to be… um… when Okamizu and Harisento officially joined the team.**

 **TB: That was good. But I also like some of the foreshadowing to our next pairing between Yoshi and Ai.**

 **KKD: True, that is good, too.**

 **TB: So it's finally great we got this set done. Let's keep going the way we've been going, shall we?**

 **KKD: Yea… let's.**

 **TB: Until next time, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: ...and the Crossover King, KKD Silver. Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	10. Sail 10: Fish out of Water

**TB: Okay, here we are. *notices something* Wait… we're on the wrong ship again, aren't we?**

 **KKD: Oi vey… how does this keep happening?**

 **TB: I don't know. What is it this time? *Looks around, trying to find a name until he found the name over the side* ...The Jolly Reviewer?**

 **KKD: What's that? Never heard of it.**

 **TB: Isn't this Silver Quill's ship?**

 **KKD: Heck if I know.**

 **TB: Regardless, we have arrived to the 10th chapter of Kamen Rider Buccaneer. The two Gyojin generals deserted Kuroken to join the S.S. Anne Bonnie crew. But one is going through internal struggle. How does he handle it? Well…**

 **KKD: Let's just say he's gonna have a hard time adjusting.**

 **TB: Drop the Disclaimer Anchor, my good man!**

 **KKD: Aye, sir! *dropping the anchor towards the camera***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

Inside the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, we see Yoshi laying on the couch sleeping again while Mitsuru was helping Ai cook something after her previous missed attempt. Nearby, the two newest members were trying to settle in with Mizuki meditating while Hariko was pacing, trying to keep his cool about turning on his former brethren.

"Mmm… are you still sure about this, Oka-, *clears throat* Mizuki-sama? I don't feel so comfortable being in this situation with the pirates," he admitted, feeling a bit antsy.

"I'm fully prepared to face the consequences, brother. You may not like it, but it is the right thing to do," Mizuki assured, not opening her eyes at all during her meditating.

"I know, you said that already. I… I need to get out of this ship, though. Uh… how do I get out without flooding the cabin? We're underwater."

"We either wait until the vessel surfaces, or you could find a little escape exit that won't arouse any suspicion."

Hariko just sighed, walking around before finding a rather large trash chute before opening it to slide down, leading him out onto the ocean floor, where of course, he had no trouble breathing.

' _I can't go back to Kuroken-sama, he'll never accept me back and it will break my sister's heart. But Imamura and his crew won't accept me either. ...I… I have nowhere else to go…'_ Hariko thought to himself, reverting to his Gyojin form just to make sure he wasn't rusty, but his tears were floating off his cheeks.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Later, the crew was standing on the deck of the ship at night, looking out into the starry sky, just admiring the night sky***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 10: Fish out of Water**

We now see Hariko, back in his human form, walk on the streets to clear his head before he noticed Jack, Satoshi, and Robin walking nearby.

"Oh, Hariko-kun," Satoshi responded, waving him down, "How did you get out of Yoshi-san's ship?"

"Oh, I, um… went for a swim, yeah that's it," Hariko answered, "And don't worry about me. I can hold my breath for a long time."

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Jack asked to make sure.

"I just went up to see if I can get anything around here."

"Alright then. We'll meet you back at the ship, okay?" Robin responded, Hariko nodding before they all walked past each other, the former looking back at the three.

' _I have caused them suffering in such the little time of us fighting each other. I'm unforgivable…'_ Hariko thought to himself, looking rather disappointed, and even a bit… depressed.

It wasn't long until he stopped in front of a bar. He looked at it for a moment before opening the door to walk in. Hariko examined the interior before finding the bar counter to sit at.

"Welcome to Takara Ichiban, where the elite meet to drink. What would you like?" the bartender asked of Hariko.

"One of everything, please," Hariko answered rather depressedly.

"...Are you sure? ...That's a bit pricey, and the last guy who had that much ended up sick and having a major hangover."

"I'm in a terrible mood. And since I've never drank before, I must be _very_ thirsty."

"...Okay, I'm not your dad. Just don't end up putting yourself in the hospital," the bartender sighed, preparing to get Hariko a shot of every drink he had in stock.

"I'll let you know if I want any more," Hariko said as he took the first glass, a cup of vodka, and sipped the whole thing.

* * *

Back in the ship, Yoshi was waking up from his nap before smelling a familiar aroma, turning to the kitchen to see Ai and Mitsuru.

"Miso again? Ai-chan, I hope you didn't burn yourself again," Yoshi chuckled.

"Onee-chan's helping me this time," Ai assured.

"Cooking is one of the other things she's really good at," Mitsuru pointed out.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which. Ai-chan, I'm going to make you the ship cook. Be sure to prepare your best meals," Yoshi smiled.

"Really? I, um… was kind of hoping to be your first mate," Ai admitted.

"Work your way up like Kaa-chan did in Tou-chan's crew and you'll get there," Yoshi assured.

"Ha-Hai."

Mitsuru noticed Ai's red cheeks and smiled as they left the miso to cook for a bit before they went away from Yoshi to talk privately.

"Onee-chan?" Ai responded in confusion.

"I've seen the way you look at Yoshida-kun. You like him, don't you?" Mitsuru figured.

"Wh-Wha… I-I don't know what you're talking about. You're imagining things. This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm your big sister, Ai. I know these things when they happen. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"...I-I do like him. R-Really like him. He's helped me overcome my shyness… he's funny, nice, strong… I, admire him," Ai admitted.

"Why don't you tell him?" Mitsuru asked.

"Oh, I-I can't. I'm still too shy to tell him now. I don't know how he'll react, or if he even cares."

"I'm sure he does, but still, I won't interfere."

"It's always best to let time decide these things, so for now, give it some thought," Mizuki assured, opening her eyes to look at the two sisters.

"Hai. Um, ca-can I join you?" Ai inquired.

"Meditating? ...Of course you may."

Ai smiled before she sat down next to Mizuki and closed her eyes. However, their time was interrupted when they heard an alarm, making them all look up to see Puffers terrorizing people on the streets, along with yet another eel themed Gyojin that was striped all over, almost as if trying to disguise itself as a snake being lead by Takarakuji.

"Well now… crap must be getting real if Takarakuji is out there," Yoshi nearly gulped, looking over at Mizuki.

"I'll call my brother," Mizuki responded with a nod before she pulled out a phone Yoshi gave her and speed dialing Hariko.

* * *

Back at the bar, Hariko was in the middle of drinking a shot of whiskey, starting to feel woozy before he heard his phone ringing. Yoshi also gave him a cell phone in case he wanted to call anyone, but he mindlessly hit the decline button, not wanting to talk as he kept drinking.

* * *

"Blast, no answer," Mizuki groaned, trying to call again, but there was still no answer.

"Don't waste your time. Let's start without him," Yoshi responded as he grabbed the wheel and took control of the ship.

* * *

It wasn't much longer before the entire crew, bar Hariko, arrived on shore, the other three joining them. They arrived at the site of where the Puffers and Gyojin arrived.

" **Kaizoku-domo, I have to finish you personally for you have taken our two finest generals… and you will pay very dearly for it,"** Takarakuji growled.

"When did that happen? We don't know what you're talking about," Jack responded, clearly confused while Yoshi and Mizuki looked at each other nervously.

"Play it cool, Okamizu. Now's not the time to spill the beans," Yoshi whispered to the Gyojin in disguise.

"...We don't have any beans," Mizuki pointed out, not understanding the metaphor.

"...You know what I'm talking about. *clears throat* Enough of this nonsense, Takarakuji! You and your discount eel over there better prepare yourselves," Yoshi exclaimed as he put his belt on, "Henshin!"

With Yoshi transformed, he and his crew charged at the incoming Puffers. Jack and Satoshi were quickly back to back against them before they spun around, quickly knocking them all down with their weapons.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi called out, Robin turning over with a nod before running over to do a double hammer fist on a few Puffers coming towards the boys, "Arigatou."

Mitsuru and Ai were attacking the Puffers, jumping and ducking each other while kicking/whipping the Puffers around them. Buccaneer managed to slash and blast the Eel Gyojin while Mizuki was avoiding Takarakuji's six sword slashes, narrowly avoiding them all.

" **You'll pay for deserting us, 'Mizuki',"** Takarakuji snarled, Mizuki simply knocking one of the swords out of his hands.

"The Gyojin that follow Kuroken are nothing more than slaves to his bidding. You are no different, Takarakuji," Mizuki responded, the octopus general roaring in frustration before picking up the one sword that he dropped and putting all his swords together.

" **You shall regret saying that. Rokutouryuu: Takotsubo no Kamae (Six Sword Style: Octopus Pot Stance)!"** Takarakuji declared before running straight towards Mizuki, who stood her ground before reeling her right fist back, " **Shin Shun (New Spring)! Tako Age (Open the Octopus)! Taikai (Break it Apart)!"**

"Kyuukyoku Ougi (Ultimate Finisher)... Senmaigawara Seiken!" Mizuki shouted, standing her ground as Takarakuji thrusted his six pointed swords simultaneously while she threw her punch, the two attacks colliding, creating an initial shockwave, but after a bit, Mizuki's fist began to bleed a bit from hitting the sword, but the swords started to crack.

Mizuki silently winced to herself as the swords continued cracking until Takarauji pulled back, his blades not fully broken.

" **You even bleed like a human,"** Takarakuji smirked, Mizuki looking at the blood from her hand, seeing it was red with a tinge of navy blue.

"Mizuki!" Buccaneer gasped before he knocked the Eel out of the way and fired at the octopus, forcing Takarakuji to deflect the bullets with his blades until Mizuki jumped at him and threw a kick to his chest.

" **GRAH!"** he grunted in pain as he was knocked back, the Gyojin joining his side, " **Ungaro, let's retreat for now."**

" **Hai, Takarakuji-sama,"** the Gyojin saluted.

" **I'll let you all go this time, but know this… the next time you encounter one of us, 'Mizuki'... you will not be so lucky."**

With that, the two Gyojin jumped into the water to make their escape, Mizuki looking on with some nervous determination in her expression.

"Don't worry too much, we'll get even with him," Buccaneer assured, demorphing back to Yoshi.

"I never worry. For now we simply need to be prepared for the next attack," Mizuki assured and reminded, gripping her bleeding hand, "But first, I need to find my brother."

"Good idea. And get that hand tended to quickly," Yoshi added.

* * *

Back at the bar, Hariko was hiccuping a bit as he downed his next drink of bourbon, eyes going all over the place before turning his stool over.

"Oi, omaera, wanna see something cool?" Hariko responded, picking up his throwing knives and, while wobbling, walked three feet away from a dart board.

"That looks dangerous, man," one drinker pointed out, still sober.

"How come you don't have shoes on," another asked randomly.

"Don't rack on my lifestyle choices *hiccup*. Now… watch this," Hariko smirked as he aimed one knife at the dart board.

He managed to throw the knife, which hit the right side of the dart board. The patrons all looked amused and almost chuckled as Hariko threw more knives at the board, the knives hitting around the center both far and close. Hariko hiccuped and smirked before turning around, holding his last knife by the tip of the blade. He walked away for a couple steps before throwing the next knife, which got a bullseye on the board, surprising the patrons and making them clap.

"Thank you, tha- *hiccup*, you," Hariko smiled while hiccuping, accidentally spitting as he talked.

"How much more booze can you handle?" one patron asked.

"Let's find out."

The patrons cheered as Mitsuru, who was behind when the crew were returning to the ship, noticed Hariko feeding off the cheers of the drunken patrons to drink more.

"Oh, what's this idiot doing?" Mitsuru sighed, about to go in before stopping herself and rethinking her actions, "No, I think it's best to let Yoshida-kun and Mizuki know."

* * *

In the cabin, Yoshi was in the middle of helping Mizuki bandage her hand, after she soaked said hand underwater for 10 minutes.

"Thank goodness my Gyojin DNA allows me to heal any wound by simply soaking the wounds in water," Mizuki sighed in relief.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's to see my crew get really hurt," Yoshi admitted as he tightened the bandage.

"You already consider me as an equal?"

"Of course I do. I have to in order to make sure our crew is strong."

"...You have my thanks, Yoshida," Mizuki smiled, "I appreciate this opportunity to be accepted into human society to some degree… if anyone else knew my origin, they would probably disregard me."

"Don't be so sure about that. I'm sure there are a lot of people who will accept you. It doesn't matter what you've done before, what matters is what you do now. The past doesn't define you… _you_ do."

Mitsuki just smiled in response, actually finding Yoshi's advice very helpful and insightful. It wasn't long until Mitsuru walked towards them.

"Oh, Mitsuru, what is it?" Yoshi asked.

"I found Hariko-kun," Mitsuru informed.

"Really? Where is he? I tried calling him, but he didn't answer," Mizuki responded, having heard this and stood up.

"The idiot's out getting drunk and amusing the patrons of the local bar."

"Why would he do that?"

"Could you give us a moment, Mitsuru?" Yoshi requested, Mitsuru leaving to let the two talk privately, "I figured he'd have trouble adjusting to being part of the crew, but I never thought this is how he would deal with it."

"He must have a lot on his mind. I'll talk with him," Mizuki assured.

"That's a good idea. Calm him down before he turns himself into an alcoholism PSA."

"I'll be back… of course, if he doesn't listen to words, I have other means."

"Don't push him too hard though," Yoshi reminded as Mizuki walked over to the large trash chute.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the bar patrons chanted as Hariko and his competitor were chugging down kegs of beer with a hose in their mouths and foam dripping out of their mouth.

Hariko seemed to have a better chance of winning than his opponent, who was starting to look sick. He pulled the hose out of his mouth before he finished, raising his arms up to indicate that he won, the patrons cheering for him in response. Hariko smiled before he grabbed a beer bottle from behind the counter and woozily left the bar, hiccuping until a bouncer got in his way.

"Hey, you didn't pay!" the bartender called out, "You owe us two million yen!"

"...I'll pay you back soon. *hiccups* I promise," Hariko mumbled, moving past the bouncer but he quickly bashed Hariko back inside, "Oh ho… *looks right into the bouncer's eyes* unless you want your wrists broken, I suggest you get out of my way."

"Ooh~," the patrons winced in response to that comment before it looked like the bouncer was about to fight him.

"Excuse me, sir," they all heard a voice before turning to see Mizuki trying to get past the bouncer, "I am very sorry about my brother everyone, he won't be of any trouble from now on. He'll pay for it next time we visit, okay?"

The bartender decided to let it slide as he motioned the bouncer to move aside, Hariko showing that he was still taking the beer bottle in his hand. Mizuki then managed to heave him over her shoulder and began carrying him out, Hariko chuckling, singing, murmuring, and hiccuping all the way before she went into a private alley and placed him down on his feet.

"Why are you making a fool of yourself?" Mizuki groaned, "Do you realize you were close to blowing our cover in front of those buffoons?!"

"Come on, Mizuki-sama, there's a lot of stuff on my mind. I thought I'd… uh… loosen up," Hariko nearly slurred, hiccuping once as he opened his beer and drank it.

"...I know you are having a hard time adjusting to-"

"I don't deserve atonement," Hariko interrupted.

"...Excuse me?" Mizuki questioned, surprised to hear this.

"I don't deserve atonement. I've done so many terri-terri-TERRIBLE things! I can't go back to Kuroken-sama, and I am sure as hell not getting back on Imamura's ship! I-... I can't even look at his crew!"

"I'm willing to give myself a chance to atone for my sins… why can't you?"

"*hiccup* Well of course YOU'D forgive yourself. *sips* You're too easy going on yourself! As I said before, your admiration for humanity has made you too soft! Too blind to see that you are responsible for so many *hiccup* horrible things as I am!"

"You think I'm not harsh on myself, brother? You're not alone! I'm fully prepared to face the consequences, yet you deal with this by getting drunk? The alcohol is not the answer to your problems!"

Harisento just spat a mist of beer into his sister's face, Okamizu simply unfazed, but she did have an eye twitch before she actually took the beer bottle from his hand, and then splashed the beer in his face. He was unfazed too, but a stress vein was popping on his head. This led to him snapping, punching at her before they were both knocked down on the floor, Okamizu trading punches with him before kicking him over her and out of the alley into the street. They stayed in human form for a while as Okamizu managed to jump over to her brother and they continued to punch each other for what seemed like two minutes until Harisento grabbed the beer bottle that her sister took from him and broke it over her face. He screamed loudly before trying to grab her, but Okamizu judo flipped him and pinned Harisento to the ground.

"O-Ore ni hanashite shiro (Le-Let go of me)!" he screamed, squirming to get out.

"Not until you snap out of this and face your conflict," Okamizu shouted in his face, Harisento growling before he started roaring, and in his drunken stupor, turned into his Gyojin form, Okamizu stunned he'd do this before he pushed her off and got back up, the people screaming in fear, "You're drunk, brother! You need to let go of your past and look forward!"

" **...I have nowhere else to go! Kuroken-sama would see me as a traitor, no human would trust me no matter WHAT the hell I do, and I don't know what to do! WRYYYAAAAAA~~!"**

Harisento then drunkenly charged at his own sister, but she managed to trip him onto the ground again and pin him down again. He growled before pulling out one of his spike knives out of his shoulder and then stabbed her shoulder with it, pinning her into the wall.

"Agh!" she shouted in pain, the knife sticking to the wall through her shoulder.

" **Don't waste your time, sister. I will never be able to make amends… you dragged me into this mess to begin with… all I can do is run away!"** Harisento shouted, Okamizu glaring at her brother's state.

"Guess I got no choice."

With that, Okamizu growled, reverting to her Gyojin state as she leapt at her brother tackling him down yet again as the two kept trading fists.

* * *

Back in the cabin, the alarms rang in the ship as the crew rushed over to the console and saw the two Gyojin fighting each other, most confused, but Yoshi had wide eyes.

"Oh no," Yoshi groaned before he grabbed the wheel and sent the ship to the surface without anyone objecting.

* * *

The people were watching in fear and confusion as the two Gyojin siblings kept fighting, ramming each other into walls and bleeding from each other's punches. It didn't take too long before the crew ran to watch, Yoshi running straight for the fight.

"Why are those two fighting each other?" Satoshi wondered, in complete confusion.

"Aren't they on the same side?" Jack asked as Yoshi managed to split the two Gyojin up.

"Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you two doing!?" he demanded of the two Gyojin.

" **This buffoon would rather run and drink his problems away then face them!"** Okamizu informed Yoshi, the porcupine fish Gyojin struggling to get past Yoshi.

" **That is true!"** Harisento confessed.

" **He has NO RESPECT FOR HUMANKIND!"**

" **That is ALSO true!"**

"Those voices… masaka," Robin started, gasping in realization.

"Ho-Hold on, now! Harisento, you're drunk okay? I understand you're in a bit of a predicament, but this isn't the way to deal with it," Yoshi snapped.

" **You and your crew think that I'm a scumbag! Well, I didn't ASK to join your crew!"** Harisento shouted, Yoshi's crew gasping in surprise, and while Yoshi tried to keep him quiet, it was proving that the two new crew members were the Gyojin rebels, " **I didn't ask to become your crew member, I was dragged into it! *tears up* I can't go back to Kuroken-sama, knowing that he won't accept me back, and no matter what I do, these humans are always gonna see me as some monster!"**

"Harisento, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

" **I nearly killed your tinker! I almost drowned the two sisters! *breathes* Don't even waste your time on me,"** Harisento whimpered, turning away as he walked away.

"Harisento!" Yoshi called out, but he was too far.

" **Yoshida, let me handle him. You talk with your crew about what happened,"** Okamizu told Yoshi, who simply nodded as the Wolffish Gyojin ran off.

"Oh boy… this is gonna be difficult," Yoshi gulped as he walked towards his crew, still at a loss for words, "Look, guys. I was gonna find a right time to tell you everything, but what you just saw… well… it's tough to explain, I mean-."

"...You don't have to say anything else, Yoshi-san," Ai assured as she approached him, surprising the others.

"Ai-chan…"

"If you believe that these two Gyojin are worthy of redemption, I believe you. If you believe that Okamizu is no different than the Mizuki we know, I believe you."

"But why are you so willing to let them into our ranks? Aren't you concerned for them acting as double agents?" Robin asked out of concern.

"If they were, would Harisento really say what he did and how he really feels?" Yoshi pointed out, "And Okamizu appreciates humanity's strengths and possibilities. She was more than willing to give up her heritage and kind's harsh ways for the sake of the human race."

"So that's why you promised to set her free," Satoshi realized, remembering what Yoshi told him.

"So da. I promised her that she wouldn't have to suffer or make others suffer. Looks like it was already fulfilled when she approached me, and… well… I wasn't too onboard when she brought her brother, but she told me that I can trust him."

"If you trust her, Yoshi-san, then there's no reason that we shouldn't either," Robin pointed out.

" **All the more reason why all of you must die,"** they suddenly heard a voice before turning to see Takarakuji along with Ungaro, the two growling as a whole army of Puffers came up from behind them.

"You again… I take it you're extremely pissed for a reason," Yoshi figured.

" **You took our two finest Gyojin generals, and you turned them against us! Why did you do that?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"**

"Shut the hell up, and I'll tell you! Maybe just one of them was sick of how your captain was running things. Maybe that one didn't believe in the same things he did and decided to leave and take her brother with her, in the hopes that they can be in peace! I'd ask if you'd ever stop to _think_ about that, but I'm talking to someone who won't understand that and will always Kuroken's bitch!"

"Whoa, massive burn!" Jack gawked with a wince as Satoshi had essentially the same reaction.

" **...You'll pay for those words, Imamura! Omaera, attack!"** Takarakuji shouted in anger, " **Ike! Ungaro! Let's teach these stupid pirates what happens when you disrespect a Gyojin general!"**

" **Hai! Takarakuji-sama!"** Ungaro nodded as they both charged in with the Puffers, Yoshi setting his belt up.

"Henshin!" Yoshi declared, quickly transforming as his crew got ready and they all charged into battle.

* * *

"Harisento! Brother!" Okamizu called out, back in her human form while trying to find her brother, but they had been running for some time until it looked like she lost him, "Where are you? Brother!"

After a bit longer, she soon found him sitting at the edge of a dock, his feet dangling over the water as she slowly approached him.

" **What do you want?"** Harisento resentfully asked, still in kaijin form.

"...Are you sober?" Okamizu checked to make sure.

" **...It's lingering. Much like all the problems that won't go away."**

"Alcohol doesn't make your pain go away, brother. You're only dulling your senses and making a fool out of yourself," Okamizu responded as she walked next to Harisento to sit next to him.

" **I can't face either side, sister. I don't know what else to do aside from run. I've been too cruel to one, and the other won't let me return now that you've convinced me to come with you. ...What do I do?"** Harisento asked, feeling more unsure of himself than he was before.

"Come with me; I promise that you'll find the right answer. A friend said to me that the past doesn't define who you are. _You_ do."

Harisento looked at his sister, confused by the quote at first as Okamizu held her hand out to him.

" **I… I just want to be alone right now,"** Harisento admitted, " **...This is a lot to take in and I need time to think about all of this."**

"I won't pressure you. Only do what you think is right."

With that, Okamizu ran back to where her new crew was while Harisento was left to contemplate on what he should do next.

" **The past does not define who I am… I do…"** Harisento muttered as he looked at his reflection in the water.

* * *

Back at the battle, Buccaneer was trading sword clashes with Takarakuji while Ungaro whipped at him as well, the Rider blocking both hits. It was starting to be too much for him until…

"Joudan Bakusho!" he heard Okamizu shout as the Gyojin in human form rushed in and gave Takarakuji a hard palm strike to his back, launching him into a building.

"Okamizu," Buccaneer gasped, a bit surprised to see her back so soon.

"Please. It's Mizuki to you, just to keep things short and simple," Okamizu told him as they turned to see Takarakuji get back up.

" **Okamizu, why side with this human? What about our service and purpose to Kuroken-sama?"** Takarakuji demanded to know.

"I'm sure the human has already informed you of my reasons. I will not let humanity suffer any more. I want to see them persevere against his might and be able to atone for my previous actions!"

"Straight from the She-Wolf's mouth," Buccaneer smirked.

" **...Then you can die with the rest of Imamura's crew,"** Takarakuji stated, pulling out his blades before charging in with Ungaro.

Buccaneer quickly rushed over along with Mizuki, the two managing to take on both the general and his Gyojin. Their kicks and punches dealt quite the heavy amount of damage, but Takarakuji's multiple swords and Ungaro's whip-like arms started to turn the odds in their favor.

"Yoshi-san!" Satoshi called out as he and Robin rushed over to help, but Ungaro quickly grabbed both of them with his whip arms and slammed them down.

"Guys!" Buccaneer called out.

" **Don't take your eyes off me!"** Takarakuji shouted in rage as he swung one of his swords, Buccaneer blocking it before Mizuki gave him a kick to the head.

" **They're busy. Which means you are wide open for me to deliver the final blow,"** Ungaro snarled as he swung his arms, about to deliver the final blow to Satoshi and Robin, who were starting to feel fatigue, " **Shi ne!"**

"WRYYYYYYYY~~!" they heard a voice roar before Ungaro turned around and saw Harisento, in human form, rush right up to it and punched the eel square in the face, knocking him to the side and surprising the two.

"Ha… Harisento?" Robin gawked, the former Gyojin general walking up to her and Satoshi before holding his hand out.

"Onegai, it's Hariko now. I've made my decision after thinking about it for a long time, and I want to say… I'm sorry," Hariko responded, Robin grabbing his hand as he helped her up.

"We forgive you, and we'll make it a more proper one… if you'll help us against the Gyojin like your sister is."

"That's what I'm here to do."

After that, Hariko helped Satoshi up before the entire group stood and turned to Ungaro and Takarakuji.

" **Harisento too… don't tell me your sister convinced you to follow these worthless pirates…"** Takarakuji growled.

"It took some convincing, and a few drinks, but in the end, I decided it. I'm fighting with Yoshida's crew," Hariko stated, pulling out some knives similar to those he'd use in his Gyojin form, "Any attempts to prove me wrong are useless."

" **Grr… any Gyojin dissenters will die!"**

"Glad to have you back on my side, brother," Mizuki smiled, getting in a fighting pose while Buccaneer pulled out his Mizu Key and set it up.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

Changing forms, Buccaneer rushed up with Mizuki and Hariko, all hitting Takarakuji and Ungaro with their respective attacks. The crew cheered for the three as Hariko threw his knives at Ungaro before running up to the eel to punch him at a fast pace.

"Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda MUDA!" he shouted rapidly as he kept punching Ungaro at such a fast pace he looked like blur until he wound up for the final punch, "MUDA!"

Ungaro was then sent flying back into Takarakuji, the two collapsing into a nearby pillar before Mizuki jumped up.

"Sanbyakumaigawara Seiken (300 Tile True Punch)!" Mizuki shouted, throwing her right fist into the two Gyojin, Ungaro screaming in pain as he and Takarakuji both got flung near where Buccaneer was setting up.

 **=HISSATSU! MIZU STYLE!=**

"Ikuze!" Buccaneer shouted, swinging his Mizu Whip before slashing it at both of them, knocking Takarakuji back but making Ungaro explode in defeat.

"Let that be a lesson for you, Takarakuji!" Hariko shouted, the octopus growling in response before retreating into the water.

* * *

Later on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the human crew began to get better acquainted with the two Gyojin who agreed to fight alongside them.

"Alright, crew. I propose a toast to our new members," Yoshi smiled, holding a mug of rum in his hands.

"Cheers!" everyone smiled, minus Hariko who put his cup down.

"Uh… if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna need to sober up more before I can have more alcohol for a while, let alone any rum," Hariko admitted, politely declining the glass.

"After your shenanigans at the bar, I wouldn't blame you," Mitsuru nodded.

"You also do owe them a bill," Mizuki reminded, "The 'one-shot-of-everything' thing probably costs a lot."

"I told them that I'll pay back," Hariko responded.

Everyone in the crew all laughed, especially Yoshi, knowing that these two Gyojin generals were on his side.

* * *

" **So… Harisento and Okamizu have left my crew to go serve for Imamura?"** Kuroken snarled.

" **Indeed, Kuroken-sama. But I haven't left you… I remain loyal to you until the end,"** Takarakuji responded, bowing to his captain.

" **It's a shame to lose such powerful generals. They showed much potential. ...Too bad Okamizu's sentimentality towards the humans got the better of her. ...We may need some replacements in order to even the odds."**

" **I will find new candidates, my captain."**

" **Then get moving… we need our army back up to full strength,"** Kuroken ordered, Takarakuji nodding in response as he walked out of the ship wreckage, " **It's very rare to face dissenters of our race. But any of those who deny my cause… will be eliminated."**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Mizuki: So what's our next step, Yoshida?

Yoshi: We continue looking for treasure.

Hariko: It looks very dilapidated and worn out.

Robin: Looks can be very deceiving, my friend.

Takarakuji: **Behold, your replacements!**

 **Jikai, Sail 11: Beating a New Drum**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: More power to you for liking folk music, Neiji. Hope you all keep coming up with more powers and advantages.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Green Melody: A new friend in the Student Council President and a new Tamashii. Hopefully, you girls will be reunited.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Mako: After some disputes, both Gyojin Generals make up with the team and fight to save the day, like any other heroes would.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Green Melody, Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And scene.**

 **KKD: Finally done!**

 **TB: By the time I upload this, the 40th season, Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger will be released.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's hard to believe.**

 **TB: Are you going to give it a watch?**

 **KKD: I hope so. And let's hope I actually can give it the time to sit down and watch all the way through.**

 **TB: Same. Now how do you think this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty well. Now, again, this may be too soon to do this, but c'mon people, Sentai breaks new ground every so often, you shouldn't be surprised when we do stuff like this.**

 **TB: Kamen Rider's no different when it does something new with their series'.**

 **KKD: Riders, yea; that's what I meant to say.**

 **TB: Sentai does that too though. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Definitely the end where Mizuki and Hariko officially are welcomed into the team.**

 **TB: I liked some of the comedy and drama in the dispute, but it did lead to a satisfying resolution.**

 **KKD: Certainly. And your favorite?**

 **TB: I just said what my favorite part was.**

 **KKD: Oh… whoops.**

 **TB: It's cool. So, until your next regularly scheduled Super Hero Time, this has been your residential Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: ...and the Crossover King, KKD Silver. Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	11. Sail 11: Beat a New Drum

**TB: *swings on over wearing a Whitebeard outfit from One Piece* Here we are! This is the right ship!**

 **KKD: HEY~!**

 **TB: *hears the screaming coming from above and finds KKD stuck in the ropes with the sail* Don't worry! I'm a comin! *jumps up the mast before grabbing the ropes and lowering KKD down to the deck***

 **KKD: Thanks for not dropping me to the deck. *gets down gently***

 **TB: You ain't takin' any comedic abuse for a while now. So I thought I'd be nice.**

 **KKD: Thanks… I think.**

 **TB: No problemo. Now we set sail for the 11th chapter in Kamen Rider Buccaneer. This one where they actually look for some treasure again.**

 **KKD: Aye-aye, captain.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

"Welcome back to the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie," Yoshi greeted.

Uh, Yoshi… you know it's my job to introduce what's going on, right?

"I know that, I just felt like saying hi to the readers myself for once. Oh, Ai-chan, whatcha cooking this time?"

"Fried sushi," Ai answered as she put them on a plate.

"You fry fish? Ugh," Hariko asked, a bit surprised and disgusted at the idea.

"Not everyone is like that, Hariko-san. There are many people who keep them as pets."

"While having a goldfish as a companion is great, eating seafood is like near cannibalism for us," Mizuki pointed out, "At least for some of us. I'll admit some of us are still predatory in nature, so the idea isn't all that far away from us. But still."

"I know a food you two can try," Yoshi figured as he pulled out some leftover pizza from the fridge, "Pizza."

"Pizza?" they asked in unison.

"It's a little bit cold now, but I can reheat it up for you two to try."

"Better than nothing," Hariko shrugged before Yoshi's phone rang.

"*answers* Moshi moshi?" Yoshi answered.

 _-Yoshi-san, I had recently obtained word of our latest treasure,-_ he heard Robin inform him, making Yoshi's eyes widen in excitement.

"Yay! We'll be right up, Robin-chan!"

"What is it?" Hariko asked.

"Treasure awaits us!" Yoshi smirked, grabbing the wheel before spinning it, driving it to the surface.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 11: Beating a New Drum**

Later, up on the surface, the four on the ship managed to meet the others and began searching for what the treasure would be.

"So what is this treasure you speak of, Robin?" Mizuki inquired of her fellow crew.

"Well, it's of African descent and apparently it bestows good fortune to whoever has it," Robin clarified as she adjusted her glasses.

"So what's it called?" Hariko asked.

"It has no name. That's all I can gather from it."

"Where is it?" Ai wondered.

"Ain't that a kicker? It's at an antique store nearby," Jack informed, pointing to said shop.

"Well let's not waste anymore time. Let's all take a look," Yoshi suggested as they walked toward said store.

Hariko peered in first, making sure it was alright to go in. They went in and saw all kinds of antiques from pots and jars to ancient statues from different time periods. Hariko and Mizuki were very impressed with what was displayed.

"Excuse me, sir," Robin spoke up, getting the clerk's attention, "We're currently looking for an African charm you said you had? Said to give good fortune to whoever has it?"

"Well, I believe so. Give me a moment," the clerk responded, going to the back to search for what Robin asked for.

"So what'll we do with the treasure when we get it?" Mizuki inquired of Yoshi.

"We'll get how much it's worth in gold and put it in my vault," Yoshi informed, "It's what pirates do."

"And you're doing all that because-?"

"I'm looking for the most valuable and priceless treasure in all the world."

"That sounds like a challenge," Hariko admitted as the clerk came back, he brought forth what looked like a hand-sewn stuffed doll made of animal skins, "This is it?"

"How much will it be?" Robin inquired of the clerk.

"20,000 Yen," the clerk answered.

"Does anyone have enough to chip in?" Jack asked, showing he only had 700 Yen.

"I got 900," Robin responded.

"1000," Mitsuru added.

"Um… 1200," Ai said.

"1800," Satoshi threw in.

"I have 2000 Yen," Yoshi added, handing over that much yen.

"3000," Mizuki threw in before Hariko handed over 6000 Yen.

"This adds up to a total of… 16,600," the clerk informed, "Leaving you 3400 short."

"Gah, so close," Yoshi groaned in annoyance as he looked disappointed.

"Mmm, and it looked really cute," Ai sighed disappointedly.

"Maybe some other time," Satoshi assured.

"You said we were going to get treasure, Robin-chan, and I'm gonna make sure that we get this treasure!" Yoshi insisted.

"Wait a while longer, Yoshi-san. We'll get the extra Yen when we get it," Robin assured, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"I'm afraid I've been holding back," Hariko confessed, bringing out 3400 more yen, surprising the others.

"And where were you hiding that?" Mizuki asked.

"That was the rest of my Yen. As of now, I'm all out."

"Right," Mizuki nodded, taking said Yen and adding it to the pile.

"Here you go," the clerk said, handing it to the group, Ai taking it and smiling at its craftsmanship and began to hug it.

"This doll's so cute," Ai giggled as Yoshi smiled at her enjoyment.

"That was really nice of you, Hariko," Robin smiled.

"I'm still getting used to it. I'll admit it felt good," Hariko admitted with a slight grin, "But may I ask… how is that doll valuable? There's no way such a thing could be any sort of treasure. It's barely holding itself together."

"Looks can be very deceiving, my friend."

As the group walked out of the store, however, some energy sword slashes stopped them right in their tracks. They turned to see that it was Takarakuji, who looked more pissed than before.

"Takarakuji…" Hariko and Mizuki groaned.

"What, no Gyojin with you this time?" Yoshi mocked.

" **Actually, I'm glad I ran into you today. Because the dissenters are going to get exactly what's coming to them,"** Takarakuji confessed with a smirk as two figures were walking to his sides, " **Siblings! Behold, your replacements!"**

The first of the two looked like a slightly obese shark Gyojin with some tiger stripes, holding a bottle of sorts while looking absolutely drunk. The other was a humpback whale Gyojin with long white hair on his head, and an old but muscular appearance as he cracked his knuckles. The appearance of the latter made Mizuki gasp in shock.

"Sh… Shisho (Ma… Master)?" she gasped, recognizing the humpback.

"You know him?" Jack asked in confusion.

"She sure does. The Humpback is Kujitora; Okamizu's sensei," Hariko explained.

" **Okamizu…"** Kujitora muttered, his voice sounding a bit gravelly and elderly, " **I'm surprised that you followed through with your care for humans. I'll admire that aspect, but I'm afraid I'm also disappointed that this is what it's come to."**

" **Na na, Kuji-chan, can we kill them already?"** the Tiger Shark Gyojin muttered, nearly slurred, taking a sip of sake from his bottle.

"And that's Toradeki... the drunkard of the Gyojin," Hariko groaned, facepalming a bit in embarrassment, "He may not look dangerous, but he isn't to be underestimated."

"It doesn't matter what new generals you get. We'll beat them down no differently," Yoshi assured as he pulled out his Driver and set it up before pulling out his key like usual, "Henshin!"

With that, he transformed into Buccaneer and got himself ready along with the rest of his crew. They charged and split up into groups. First, Buccaneer, Ai, Mitsuru, and Jack fought with Takarakuji, Hariko, Satoshi, and Robin took care of Toradeki, which left Mizuki alone with Kujitora.

Hariko and Satoshi tried to fight Toradeki with their knives and staff, but the tiger shark acted drunk, managing to move past and around their strikes before getting in some punches of his own.

"Great. We got ourselves a Suiken tsukai (Drunken Fist user)," Robin commented before she rushed in with her gauntlets and attempted to smash in his bottle of sake, but Toradeki moved past her again by tumbling over, flopping to his hands and knees and kicking Robin away.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi shouted in shock as he caught her, helping her recover.

Over with Mizuki, she turned into her Gyojin form and stood apart from her former master.

" **Shisho… I do not wish to fight you,"** Okamizu responded.

" **And I you, my child. Sadly, I have no choice. You and I will fight, and one of us will die,"** Kujitora confessed, getting in a fighting stance.

" **If that is how it must be… *gets in fighting stance* so be it."**

" **Can your Gyojin Karate match with my Rokushiki (Six Powers)?"**

" **Rokushiki? I thought that was all legend. Part of those old stories."**

" **Allow me to demonstrate…"** Kujitora responded, crouching down a little, " **...Soru (Shave)."**

Okamizu just looked confused before Kujitora actually disappeared in an instant.

" **Nani?!"** Okamizu gasped before getting hit from behind by Kujitora doing a jump back kick, " **Agh! Ho-How did you disappear!?"**

" **My leg power is so swift, it** _ **seems**_ **like I disappear,"** Kujitora noted, his tone not changing much as Okamizu got back up.

" ***pant, pant* Wantou Giri!"**

She tried to use her arm like a blade to slash like before, however…

" **Tekkai (Iron Mass),"** Kujitora muttered, and the moment her arm clashed with his body, it didn't seem to faze him at all as smoke came from where he was hit, " **Amai ja (You're naive), Okamizu."**

" **Wh-Why did you become so hard all of a sudden?"** Okamizu gawked, wincing as she felt her hand was stinging from the blow.

" **With my trained body, I can harden it like a shell of iron."**

"This is not possible."

" **You should not let your guard down!"**

Okamizu struggled to fight back, throwing all her punches at her old master, but they both seemed very evenly matched. Back with Buccaneer, Ai, Mitsuru, and Jack, they were all trying to overwhelm Takarakuji with their weapons, but his six sword style of fighting proved to be his advantage as he blocked all attacks.

" **Even four of you can't match up to my Rokutouryuu!"** Takarakuji shouted as he knocked all of them back and started swinging his swords around his entire body, rapidly, and wildly.

"Min'na, get down!" Buccaneer shouted, ducking away from the blades obliged.

" **Rokutouryuu: Takoashi Kiken! (Six Sword Style: Octopus Foot Miracle Swords!)"** Takarakuji declared, running towards the pirates while spinning his swords crazily.

"This is nuts!" Jack snapped as he ran past them, avoiding the blades as Ai was having a bit more trouble moving away before the blades actually got her in her cheek and arm.

"Agh!" Ai screamed, tumbling over.

"Ai!" Mitsuru gasped, "Ai, you okay?"

"Ite te te te te te te!"

"Ai-chan! Kono," Buccaneer shouted, deflecting all of Takarakuji's blades and nearly shattering them, but the octopus stopped his momentum.

As Takarakuji was about to slash some more, Satoshi, Robin, Hariko, and Okamizu were sent flying back, landing back down on the ground. Toradeki and Kujitora joined up with Takarakuji.

" **Na na, I bet you two are really regretting leaving Kuroken-san's side,"** Toradeki slurred, laughing drunkenly as Hariko growled in response, getting up to run at them.

However, Toradeki spat out a purple mist right into Hariko's eyes, making him fall back and scream in pain.

"M-My eyes!" he screamed in pain, trying to get the mist out of his eyes.

" **Brother!"** Okamizu panicked, about to run up to him before Kujitora appeared instantly in front of her and held out one hand like it was a gun, jabbing his finger into her three times, making blood splash out.

"O-Okamizu-san!" Satoshi gasped, Okamizu's eyes going completely light as she coughed out blood, Kujitora gripping her head to hold her up.

" **Shigan (Finger Gun). My hand is the gun, my finger is the bullet, and I am the trigger,"** Kujitora explained before he let her drop to the ground, Okamizu going limp.

"You did not just do that," Buccaneer growled, getting up a little bit.

" **This is what happens to those who gain a conscience,"** Takarakuji growled, " **Let that be a lesson to all Gyojin. NEVER! ...Cross Kuroken-sama."**

With that, the three Gyojin left, leaving the pirate crew to watch their new members injured.

* * *

Back in the cabin the crew were slowly recovering with Mitsuru tending to Mizuki's wounds and Hariko's eyes while Robin was bandaging up Ai's scratches.

"I-Ite," Ai winced in pain.

"Apologies. I'm not as skilled with medical supplies as your sister… but she's tied up for the moment," Robin confessed.

"I-I can't see anything. I think I'm blind," Hariko groaned in pain, tempted to touch his bandage over his eyes.

"It'll return in time, trust me," Mitsuru assured, "That mist only temporarily blinds you for a few minutes."

"How's Mizuki?" Yoshi asked, seeing Mitsuru was healing the two Gyojin.

"Being a Gyojin, the move pulled on her did put her down for a while, but she will recover. If that move were performed on a human… I'd unfortunately say otherwise."

"Shisho… his style is leagues above me," Mizuki groaned in pain, her voice still a little hoarse.

"You'll get even with him. I promise," Yoshi assured, the Gyojin-in-human-form smiling at him, "So, that old whale is your sensei?"

"Kujitora is the one who taught me Gyojin Karate. He helped me master many of my moves… but I never anticipated him to be my replacement against us. And his martial art is on a whole other level."

"I know, but trust me, I've faced monsters leagues above me before. We got this."

"You sound so sure of yourself, makes me wonder how you're always victorious. Now I know," Mizuki noted with a smile as Yoshi walked over to Robin and Ai.

"How are you, Ai-chan?" Yoshi asked, checking up on her as she was done getting bandaged up.

"...Fine now. Arigatou," Ai assured, holding onto the little doll they got, "Yoshi-san, this is really cute."

"Yea… after I see how much it's worth, you can keep it."

"Really? *smiles* Well good, I'm glad you agree."

"I still don't see why that thing is so valuable," Hariko said, not believing that the doll was the treasure.

"Think about the time that it was crafted. It's not easy to come by the materials to make such an item during its creation and time period. It has to be worth about 7,500,000 Yen," Robin replied, "Sometimes you need to get a look at the bigger picture in order for something to make a little more sense."

"Maybe. Or maybe my intelligence isn't as great as I thought it was," Hariko responded as he took the bandages off his eyes, the purple stain still surrounding said eyes, "Ugh, damn that Toradeki and his mists. *gets whatever's left out of his eyes*"

"No one will tell the difference between the mist and face paint, brother," Mizuki figured with a giggle as Hariko looked at her.

"You're no better, yourself. I heard you got shot by your master's finger like it was a bullet from a gun."

"Okay, guys. That's enough arguing out of you two, okay? Don't wanna drag this thing out too long," Yoshi responded just as the alarms went off, "Speak of the devil, looks like the Three Stooges are back out there again."

"Sister? You think you're morally ready to take them on again?" Hariko checked, cracking his knuckles, "I'm ready to make that drunkard pay for making a fool out of me."

"Don't do anything foolish, brother. Yoshida, we're ready?" Mizuki responded and checked, standing up.

"Good. Everyone else?" Yoshi checked to make sure, the others nodding in response, "Yosh, let's roll!"

With that, Yoshi grabbed the wheel and spun it as he directed his vessel shorebound.

* * *

" **Oi, Takara-san, where are the pirates? I wanna make mincemeat out of them,"** Toradeki demanded, hiccuping a bit, drinking his sake.

" **Be patient, Toradeki. They'll be here, trust me,"** Takarakuji assured just as the crew arrived, " **Just as I said."**

"Omaera! You three are going to pay for injuring my crewmates," Yoshi snapped, preparing his Driver.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid look off your drunk face," Hariko smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Shisho, your style… I will surpass it," Mizuki stated, determined as her former master stepped forward.

" **That sounds like a commitment. I wish to test how strong you all are. ...Rankyaku (Storm Leg),"** Kujitora declared, kicking in the shape of a cross, forming energy slashes that came flying towards the group.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he quickly turned into Buccaneer, pulled out his sword and stopped the cross shaped kick slash.

He was struggling to hold it together, but he eventually shoved to away from the fight, the slash slicing through a car as Hariko and Mizuki transformed into their Gyojin forms.

" **With your speed, not only do you disappear, it's also possible to 'slice the wind'. Is that correct, Shisho?"** Okamizu inquired quickly.

" **You figured it out. As expected from my former student,"** Kujitora noted, " **I'd be impressed and proud if I didn't have orders for your termination…"**

"Harisento, Satoshi, Robin, you three take the village drunk. Ai, Okamizu, you're with me on the old whale. Jack and Mitsuru, make the octopus into Takoyaki with your blades," Buccaneer ordered, the crew nodding before rushing in fast enough to prevent the three generals from summoning Puffers.

Satoshi and Robin started off against Toradeki, both quickly swinging their weapons at him, though he dodged with his drunken movements. However, this proved to be a distraction when Harisento threw a knife at his bottle, said knife touching the rope and sticking it to the wall.

" **You're too naive, Toradeki. Never underestimate us,"** Harisento chuckled as he took the bottle off the knife and actually started drinking some of the sake.

" **UWA! O-Ore no sake!"** Toradeki gawked, almost on the verge of panicking before Harisento threw the sake bottle on the ground, breaking it.

" **Ikuzo!"**

The three ran up to him and started to attack him, even though he was still drunkenly dodging all their attacks. Over with Jack and Mitsuru they were able to match blade for blade with Takarakuji. They were able to prevent the general from using his multi-blade moves and keep him on his guard.

Over with Buccaneer, Ai, and Okamizu, they were all attacking Kujitora at once, but he blocked every single one with ease.

"Let me get one in," Ai responded, running up to him to throw a punch.

" **Ai, wait! He's going to-!"** Okamizu shouted, trying to get her to stop, but...

" **Tekkai!"** Kujitora shouted, Ai's punch colliding with the whale's face and her eyes widening in response.

"Ite te te te te te te te te!" Ai cried out in pain, gripping her hand that was now pulsing red with pain.

" **Doshita ka (What's wrong)?"** Kujitora asked, almost mockingly, Ai blowing on her hand to try and ease the pain.

"Kono yaro!" Buccaneer shouted, about to use his sword to slash at him multiple times.

" **Kami-E (Paper Picture),"** Kujitora muttered, moving so fast that the Rider couldn't seem to get a slice in, " **I can not only take hits, I can avoid them like I am paper."**

"Well, buddy, paper doesn't also fare the best when it comes to swords, so quit fooling yourself man!"

" **You must have a very small mind, kaizoku."**

Buccaneer backed up and stopped his momentum, Kujitora showing that he was unscathed, aside from some minor scratches and marks. Okamizu ran towards her master and was about to deliver a kick only for her leg to get stuck in a wall as her old sensei had jumped in the air and kept kicking said air until it looked like he was floating.

" **Geppou (Moon Step),"** Kujitora declared, leaping in midair, confusing the three, " **I can kick the air and float."**

"Ah, mendoku se na," Buccaneer groaned.

" **Soru."**

After he said that, he zoomed off and disappeared again before appearing in front of the three pirates.

" **Rankyaku: Sen! (Storm Leg: Line!)"** Kujitora shouted as he kicked out the same energy slash, only this one was going in a straight line, implying the name.

Buccaneer then sent out his own energy slash to deflect it and send it flying away, cutting a nearby street lamp. Kujitora mumbled to himself before running towards them again.

" **Let me handle this. I will break your Tekkai!"** Okamizu roared loudly, almost howling, as she ran towards her master, " **Gyojin Karate…"**

" **Tekkai…"** Kujitora muttered, before he jumped off the ground, Okamizu doing the same thing as they both pulled their fists back.

" **Gobyakumaigawara… (500 Tile…)"**

" **...Sai/Seiken! (...Smash/True Punch!)"** they both shouted as their punches collided at the fists, sending out a powerful shockwave that blew objects back.

"Whoa!" Buccaneer gawked.

"Sugoi," Ai gasped, in awe at two powerful beings facing each other.

The two Gyojin gritted their teeth until Okamizu managed to muster up the strength to push her master back, sending him tumbling on the ground.

" **Dou desu ka, Shisho (How about that, Master)?"** Okamizu smirked, Kujitora grunting as he struggled to stand up, Takarakuji and Toradeki falling next to him.

"Todome da!" Buccaneer shouted when he turned his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

The Rider then reeled his glowing sword back before swinging it at the air three times, sending three energy slashes at the generals, hitting them all at once, causing an explosion and sending them flying back.

"Yosha!" Buccaneer cheered, raising his arm in victory with a smirk.

The three generals got back up slowly, all groaning in pain at their defeat.

" **You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over,"** Kujitora promised.

" **Yeah, uh… what he said,"** Toradeki muttered, taking out another bottle of sake and drinking it.

With that, the three retreated back into the sea, the crew sighing with relief as Harisento and Okamizu reverted to their human forms, the former looking a bit stunned and exhausted as he fell to the ground on his back.

"Huh… so this is how it feels to earn a victory over our kind like that," Hariko reacted, panting.

"Victory is enough reward," Mizuki assured, panting as well.

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's go see how much that doll's worth," Yoshi suggested, the group about to leave when Ai looked at it, "Hey, Ai-chan. Remember, I said that you could keep it."

"I doubt that they'll let me," Ai sighed, looking a little disappointed.

"Remember, you're looking at a pirate. *smirks*"

* * *

The team celebrated after their last haul, earning 560,000 Yen, with Ai still hanging onto the doll.

"You steal something back to make her happy," Mizuki said to Yoshi, a slight smirk on her face, "You sneaky thief."

"Pirate," Yoshi reminded, "But to make sure we don't get into too much trouble, I left a decoy of the real thing to make the transaction. Your brother seems happy with the amount we got so far."

"All this gold looks like it would last 5 lifetimes," Hariko figured, grabbing handfuls of gold pieces.

"And we ain't stopping there, Hariko," Yoshi smirked, preparing the rum, "We'll keep looking for anything worth a lot of gold, as we keep looking for the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world! Everyone raise your mugs… to our adventure!"

"To our adventure!" the crew cheered, most of them being able to chug down the rum.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Robin: Which element for your next form would you prefer?

Yoshi: Don't make me choose.

Kujitora: **Show me your power, kaizoku.**

Hariko: Heads up, Yoshida!

Ai: Is Yoshi-san going to be okay?

 **Jikai, Sail 12: The Rokushiki Master Strikes!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Happy Birthday to you, Neiji! Let's hope you make it the best yet.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Yellow Melody: Donsai does seem like a very powerful ally. But I suppose any help is better than none.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Karin: You've fought these new foes and managed to come out on top after only two bouts. Your crew is doing well.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Yellow Melody, Karin, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Okay, there we go. *lays on couch***

 **KKD: Finally. *Plops down to the floor***

 **TB: We introduced two new generals as foes and Yoshi's crew got their second treasure.**

 **KKD: That's quite the task to put up with the group.**

 **TB: What was your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **KKD: The bouts against the new generals.**

 **TB: The drunk fool, and a master of a fictional martial arts. I gave him the style from One Piece.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **TB: Now that that's over, we're gonna go take a nap somewhere. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	12. Sail 12: The Rokushiki Master Strikes!

**TB: *swings down from the mast onto the studio ship***

 **KKD: *swings over on a rope, but…* WHOA! WHO GREASED THE ROOOOOO~PE!**

 ***SPLASH!***

 **TB: ...Uh oh. *grabs a rope and tosses it into the water* Climb up!**

 **KKD: Ugh! *sputters* CAN'T! YOU GOT ANOTHER GREASED ROPE! ...WHO PRANKED US WITH THIS STUFF?!**

 **TB: Damn you, GREASE MONKEYS! *jumps in the water* I can lift, so hold on!**

 ***KKD grabbed onto TB before the latter swam back to the net to climb up and back into the ship***

 **KKD: *spits out water* Ugh! ...Remind me to check the set before we start swinging in… to avoid stuff like that again.**

 **TB: Right, right. For now, we got another Sail for Buccaneer.**

 **KKD: Roger that, Captain.**

 **TB: Hoist the Disclaimers, matey!**

 ***KKD pulls up the Disclaimers and placed them on the screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We begin in the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, which was oddly filled with a transparent smoky fog. It was soon revealed that there was a small burner in the center of the cabin, and surrounding it were Mizuki and Hariko, both taking whiffs of the smoke.

"*breathes out a puff* This is the stuff, right sister?" Hariko sighed with relief.

"Indeed… this really helps the sinuses without us constantly going back into the water," Mizuki smiled as they heard some footsteps.

"We're back," they heard Yoshi call out to them as he, Satoshi, Jack, Mitsuru, and Ai walked in before noticing the smell of the smoke and shaking his head from the smell, "Wh-What the hell is this!? Is this weed?!"

"Oh, Yoshida, sorry about the mess," Hariko smiled, waving to the crew.

"This is not a drug or anything. It's a sort of elixir to help us with our sinuses," Mizuki assured as she and Hariko took another whiff.

"Wait a minute, Robin-san was down there with you making something. Robin-san," Satoshi called out before seeing Robin through the smoke, her hair a little messy, the girl giggling as she had the dopiest smile plastered across her cheeks.

"I am harmony, and want nothing more than the joy of being alive," she giggled and slurred.

"Robin-san, daijoubu desu ka!?"

"No one is here by that name. You are speaking to the all knowing being, formally known as Robin! But I still handle her messages."

"Oh boy… it might not be weed, but it sure seems to have the same effects," Jack commented as Mitsuru walked over to her while holding her nose.

"Let me see your eyes, are your pupils dilating?" Mitsuru asked, trying to get Robin close to her.

"Join me, my brothers and sisters!" Robin slurred, Ai giggling a bit in response.

"Yea… she might've gotten a few too many sniffs in. For us, this is great. But for humans… they seem to get a little tipsy after five whiffs," Mizuki admitted.

"I don't want any drugs on my ship," Yoshi scolded.

"Don't worry, it's not harmful. She'll snap out of it eventually," Hariko assured.

"*groans* ...Well, if you INSIST on smoking this stuff, then could you at least find a private chamber to smoke it in so that no one has to get in trouble. I don't want drug use to be brought to my charges," Yoshi sighed.

"Certainly," Mizuki nodded.

"Does nobody want to open their minds? Open the doors of perception and reveal the most powerful components of the brain?" Robin asked, still on her little trip.

"She had to test the stuff to make sure she got it right for us before we could sniff. That's why she's like that," Hariko admitted, the others laughing a bit before we cut to below the ship, which was above the surface the whole time, and standing right under it was Kujitora.

" **I shall test your prowess… Kamen Rider…"** Kujitora stated.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 12: The Rokushiki Master Strikes!**

After a ten minutes, the smoke was cleared and Robin was taking some breathes of fresh air, clearing the smoke from her lungs and system. Are you okay, Robin?

"...I'm doing slightly better than I was before, Narrator-san," Robin admitted, "Ugh… that gas did a number on my nervous system. Good thing Hariko-kun said it isn't harmful."

You were saying some goofy stuff.

"I don't know if I even want to hear what I said."

"Yo, Robin-chan, are you sure you're doing well?" Yoshi checked.

"As sure as I always am, Yoshi-san," Robin assured him.

"So, what were you working on?"

"This is going to be another item to activate a new form for your armor. You've got fire and water. *realizes something* Do you still got that Hoshi Key?"

"Yep. *shows it*"

"Alright. I've narrowed it down to two elements and left the choice up to you," Robin informed.

"Great! What are the options?" Yoshi checked.

"Lightning or wind?"

"Hmm… let's see…"

"Lightning can prove a great counter against the Gyojin who might use the water to their advantage," Hariko pointed out.

"But wind could allow you a greater speed advantage and temporary levitation," Mizuki retorted.

"Ooh, don't make me choose," Yoshi groaned as he tried to think which one to choose.

Suddenly, breaking the group out of their thoughts, the alarms started blaring for Gyojin.

"GAH! Well, so much for Yoshida answering," Hariko sighed.

"Pirate's work is never done. Ikuze!" Yoshi responded, grabbing the wheel of the ship.

* * *

The crew managed to make it to the attack site, finding Kujitora along with a what looked like a mix between a lion and a red fish with sharp spines going up and down its back.

"Shisho," Mizuki muttered.

"Kujira-ossan (Old whale)," Yoshi called out, Kujitora turning to him.

" **Kita ka (You came)?"** he noted, scowling at Buccaneer, " **I've taken this Gyojin here under my wing and he shall fight your crew. I wish to test you, Kamen Rider."**

"Me? Really?"

" **Really. I want to know if the stories about you are true. Fighting you will prove to be a tremendous honor."**

"If you insist, then sure. I'll be happy to knock you down a couple pegs," Yoshi smirked, cracking his knuckles before setting his belt up, "You guys think you can handle the lionfish?"

"I'm pretty sure we can," Satoshi figured, the others nodding.

"Good. Ai-chan, Okamizu, you two are with me."

"Hai!" they nodded, as Mizuki transformed back into her Gyojin form.

"*pulls out key* Henshin!" Yoshi shouted, transforming quickly into Buccaneer, "Kakugo shiro!"

" **Shisaku, deal with the others. The Rider is mine,"** Kujitora ordered, the Lionfish grunting before rushing in.

The crew split up, Buccaneer, Okamizu, and Ai fighting Kujitora while the others took on Shisaku. Shisaku seemed to be on par with the other combatants, blocking attacks and getting blocked in response, but when someone tried to attack from behind, he fired his spikes out, forcing the fighters to dodge.

"Hey! I thought this was a lionfish, not a puffer fish!" Jack snapped, barely dodging.

"Some Gyojin like me use their spikes for a variety of reasons including what just happened," Hariko explained as he turned to his Gyojin form, " **My spikes can turn into my knives, like SO!"**

As he shouted, he pulled out some extra spikes, that turned into knives, before flinging them at Shisaku. He got hit by some, but he was still trying to dodge the knives and other attacks. However, Jack got a quick shot from his pistol before he rushed in with his blade and Robin with her gauntlets.

Over with Buccaneer, he rushed in to use his sword.

" **Kami-E,"** Kujitora shouted, moving to dodge as if he was paper like before.

"Damn! This! Paper! Bullcrap!" Buccaneer shouted in annoyance, still slashing before Ai ran and jumped in.

"I'll get him!" she assured as she rushed over to try and throw a kick.

" **Soru,"** Kujitora muttered, disappearing before Ai swung, missed her attack, and fell flat on her butt.

"Agh! Ite te te," Ai winced in pain, Okamizu helping her up as Kujitora appeared behind the Gyojin.

" **Shigan."**

Okamizu then moved with Ai slightly to the left, avoiding the Shigan before she actually slammed her right arm down to close Kujitora's hand in between her waist and her elbow.

" **You're learning, my pupil,"** Kujitora noted as Okamizu moved Ai aside.

" **I am not one to be hit by the same move twice,"** she scowled before she grabbed his arm and tossed him away.

" **Geppou!"**

With that, he leaped in the air before he fell to the ground, looking like he was jumping on invisible platforms and walls.

" **Rankyaku: Renge (Lotus)!"** Kujitora shouted, kicking his legs so fast they went into blurs, releasing a torrent of energy slashes at the three.

" **Scatter!"** Okamizu shouted, making the group split up, but the energy slashes continued to follow.

The slashes made varies scratches all over the street, with one nixing Ai in the arm, which she managed to still roll out of the way before Kujitora appeared in front of her.

" **Mazu wa omae ja (You're first),"** Kujitora scowled before he prepared his finger for another Shigan.

"Don't touch her!" Buccaneer shouted, rushing up to the whale and preparing to strike.

" **Tekkai."**

With that, Buccaneer slashed at the Gyojin, but his Tekkai was preventing any real damage from affecting him.

" **Amai ja. Shigan!"** Kujitora shouted, sending his finger forward.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai panicked as she jumped in front of Yoshi to block the blow, but she took it in the shoulder, making her wince with closed eyes.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Kujitora turned it into multiple fast finger shots across her entire chest, making Ai grunt in pain, struggling to protect Yoshi.

" **Ouren (Yellow Lotus)!"**

After he was done, it sent Ai flying back, tumbling and rolling across the ground before colliding with a nearby mailbox.

"Ai-chan/ **Ai!"** Buccaneer and Okamizu gasped in panic, Mitsuru glancing over to where her sister landed and gasping in horror.

"Ai!" she panicked, rushing over to her sister.

They turned her over to find multiple bloody spots on her chest as a result of Kujitora's attack.

" **That attack was meant for you, Kamen Rider. You are rather fortunate to have someone willing to throw themselves at danger for you. I doubt that she'll survive my Shigan, however. I suspect she'll be dead within hours,"** Kujitora scowled, " **Shisaku, we're leaving."**

Shisaku nodded and was about to leave when Buccaneer suddenly slashed him in the back.

"You really think you were going to leave like that?!" he scowled, his grip tightening on his blade before slashing at Shisaku again and again.

Buccaneer then grabbed the lionfish before throwing him over to Mitsuru, who used her blade whip to slash up all his spikes before they both sent him flying back at Kujitora.

" **Pent up rage at my Gyojin won't fix your problem,"** Kujitora pointed out, but Buccaneer and Mitsuru didn't hear him, or didn't care, as they kept slashing at Shisaku.

" **Omaera, yamero!"** Harisento snapped, holding back the two.

"But he hurt Ai-chan!" Buccaneer snapped back.

"I don't want my little sister to die!" Mitsuru shouted, struggling against her Gyojin crewmate.

" **Then you're wasting your time! You're not going to get anywhere if you keep fighting blindly!"** Harisento almost roared.

"This is coming from someone who gets drunk to deal with his problems!" Buccaneer pointed out.

" **...Touche, but that's not the point here!"**

"Onee-... chan…" they heard, making them all look over and see Ai trying to get up, but was struggling, wincing in pain from her wounds.

"Ai!" Mitsuru gasped, rushing to her and checking on her.

" **She's still alive… hmm. It appears she's more durable than I anticipated… but for how long?"** Kujitora asked.

"Let's get out of here, crew!" Buccaneer shouted, Mitsuru picking up her sister and running off.

* * *

The crew made it back to the ship in one piece, Mitsuru attempting to mend Ai's wounds while she laid down.

"Ano yaro (That bastard), he'll pay for hurting one of my crew so badly," Yoshi scowled, pacing back and forth.

"Shisho… he's been merciless in his training at times… but… I still can't believe he was willing to do that to her," Mizuki gawked as she sat down with her legs crossed.

"Will Ai-chan be okay?"

"I would've assumed she wouldn't, but from what I can tell, Shisho somehow missed all her vitals, so… she'll be fine as long as she gets treated by her sister. Her tenacity might prolong her end."

"I see… good, because I care about her and my crew's safety."

"...How much _do_ you care for her?" Mizuki inquired, just to make sure, making Mitsuru turn her eyes a bit as she listened in on the conversation.

"That's kind of an odd thing to bring up, Mizuki. I care a lot for her. She's a great friend, fun to be around… heck, all my crew members are fun to be around," Yoshi responded rather innocently as Mitsuru laughed a little in response, knowing that he didn't know of Ai's feelings for him.

"If you say so."

Mitsuru turned back to Ai and smiled before her little sister opened her eyes a bit.

"I'm… fun to be around…?" Ai whispered, her voice hoarse from her injuries while she was blushing a bit in response.

"Of course you are. You brighten up the mood up in any dark storm and danger," Mitsuru smiled, assuring Ai.

"*smiles before it fades* Onee-chan… I don't want to die. I want to tell, *cough*, Yoshi-san… how I feel."

"Don't worry… I'm not going to let that happen, my sister," Mitsuru assured, stitching up Ai's wounds one by one, making her wince a tiny bit, "Only five of these hit anything vital, the rest all either grazed, or hit non vital areas. Any blood that you lost, I'll give however much you need in order to stay alive."

"What if I gave her some of my blood?" Mizuki offered.

"You're not exactly the same blood type. I don't know if Gyojin blood would be compatible."

"I can give some of mine to her to give her the same durability and recovery time as a Gyojin."

"You know what, that's actually a good idea. In fact, the rest of us should get that kind of treatment too!"

"What if one of us gets ill from the transfusion, though? I'm not particularly fond of foreign blood entering my system," Robin admitted, shuddering a bit at the thought of needles.

"The sickness is only temporary, if it even appears. Your risks of dying will drop exponentially and it would make you stronger… but if you were to die, then it would be rather… explosive, like you've seen with our… former compatriots," Hariko pointed out.

"But we're not going to die against those bastards," Jack assured, sharpening his katanas.

"Let's hope you don't."

"But what's going to happen to you two with the loss of blood in the transfusion?" Mitsuru asked.

"It will make us temporarily ill, but I wouldn't worry too much about it," Mizuki assured, "We'll be fine; our blood cells recover and replenish much faster than human blood cells. In fact, if we distribute our blood between the rest of you, I predict we'll be back to 100% in… two minutes after the transfusion."

"That's a fast recovery time," Yoshi admitted.

"Now onto an earlier discussion. Yoshi-san, have you chosen your element?" Robin inquired of Yoshi, who just sat in his chair and started to think.

"Hmm…" he pondered before he figured it out, "I choose… Lightning!"

"Very well. Lightning it is."

Robin went back to her creation of the new Kaizoku Key. However, just as that was happening, the alarms rang again.

"Again!?" Satoshi groaned.

"Now isn't really the best time," Mitsuru murmured.

"Robin-chan, you keep working on that key. Mitsuru and Mizuki you stay with Ai-chan and make sure she makes a full recovery. The rest of you, come with me," Yoshi ordered, the others nodding in response.

* * *

Later, the boys arrived by the docks, finding Kujitora and Shisaku waiting for them.

"Kujitora! It's time you pay for your sins," Hariko shouted, getting Kujitora's attention.

" **Where are the women? Are they too afraid to come fight?"** he mocked.

"Urusei! You harmed a mate of ours, and that doesn't sit well with me," Yoshi stated before preparing his Driver and his key, "I'm going to wipe that smugness off your aura with my awesome skills! HENSHIN!"

With that, he transformed into Buccaneer rather quickly.

"Harisento, you're with me! Satoshi, Jack, you two take care of the lion," Buccaneer ordered as the men nodded before charging in.

Satoshi and Jack took out their weapons to fight Shisaku. They were able to block its spikes and even send some back at it, but Shisaku was still putting up a good fight. The two humans continued to fight back until they tripped Shisaku down on its back.

Over with Buccaneer and Harisento, the two were clashing with Kujitora, the heroic Gyojin using his knives to throw at him.

" **Tekkai!"** Kujitora shouted as the knives hit him, but again, wasn't affecting him.

" **Damn. That Iron Mass is tricky,"** Harisento groaned.

"Why don't we just hit him harder?" Buccaneer asked, gripping his blade tighter.

" **That's the stupidest plan I ever heard."**

"I don't know, it just might work."

" **Hit me as hard as you like, but my Tekkai will never break,"** Kujitora assured, but Buccaneer gripped his blade tighter still.

"I've heard that before, but this time I'll make sure to prove you wrong," Buccaneer smirked as he roared, running up with his sword in hand.

" **Tekkai!"**

Buccaneer then swung his blade with all his might, but it still did not affect Kujitora. He roared again before taking a swing at Kujitora's body, but it would not break.

" **You are naive if this is your hardest. Now have a look at my fist that is a more advanced version of my Shigan! Jyugon (Stern Beast)!"**

With that, the Gyojin wound his fist back and punched Buccaneer right in the side of his helmet, pushing the Rider violently back and into a lamppost.

"...Ouch… that was like taking a shotgun blast to the face," Buccaneer grunted, shaking the blast off, despite the slight cracking in his helmet, yet seeing the lack of damage to the Rider armor, "Okay, Harisento, tag in."

" **Got it!"** he shouted, launching a barrage of knives at Kujitora.

" **Soru!"** he declared, managing to disappear before the knives hit him.

" **Kietta (He disappeared)!"**

He looked around for Kujitora, not sure where the whale went until he appeared right in front of him and gave him a hard punch to the gut, knocking him back.

" **Amai (Naive)..."** Kujitora commented before started spinning, " **Rankyaku: Hyoubi (Leopard's Tail)!"**

With that, his leg unleashed a powerful energy slash that spun around in a spiral like a tornado. But Buccaneer got back up and managed to block it with his blade, but the force slowly pushed him back. Eventually, Buccaneer managed to knock the energy slash spiral in the water, creating a huge splash before he pulled out his Kaen Key and put it in his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

He transformed into his red fire form and prepared his Kaen Gauntlets.

" **Your form change does not matter, you will fail no matter what you do,"** Kujitora scoffed.

"Ore ni nameru na (Don't underestimate me)!" Buccaneer snarled, his gauntlets igniting on fire before running up to Kujitora.

" **Tekkai!"**

Kujitora stood as if nothing would happen, however, Buccaneer's fire punch landed, and it actually managed to push the Gyojin general back a skid. The general was pleasantly surprised by this outcome, but he still stood tall as if it didn't effect him at all.

" **Impressive… you managed to push me back. But it's still not enough,"** Kujitora noted as he jumped in the air again, " **Rankyaku!"**

"Yamai!" Buccaneer gulped, barely managing to avoid the energy slash with Harisento, leaving a humongous scratch mark on the street.

" **That was too close,"** Harisento sighed with relief as Kujitora was beginning to walk slowly towards them.

" **You two fight valiantly, but you're not like Okamizu. You will never be able to match her resolve and determination,"** Kujitora scoffed.

" **You are wrong, Shisho,"** he heard a voice reply, surprising him as Okamizu rushed over and kicked him away, " **Yoshida's resolve is stronger than you think."**

" **Sister!"** Harisento gasped.

"What about the others?" Buccaneer asked.

"We're here too!" he heard as Robin quickly arrived with the Fujimoto sisters.

"Yoshi-san! You can do it!" Ai cheered, Buccaneer smiling under his helmet.

"Yosha! Moe de kita~! (I am fired up now~!)" he yelled, flames kicking up around him.

"I also finished the key! Catch!" Robin shouted, throwing the key his way, which Buccaneer caught.

After some glowing and wincing, a new tattoo seemed to appear on the right side of his waist under his suit, showing off multiple streaks of lightning.

"Woooohhhh!" Buccaneer gawked as he took the key and inserted it into his belt.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI (ELECTRIC) FORM!=**

With that, electricity zapped from the belt, spreading all over Buccaneer's body, changing the red fire armor into yellow and sky blue armor with an electrical vibe, the back of his helmet giving off spikes as the eyes shined the sky blue that the highlights were brightening up.

"Whooooaaaaaa~! Sugee ze~!" Buccaneer gawked, amazed by the power surging through him now.

"Dengeki Form will increase your speed and strength, as well as provide you with the new weapon," Robin informed.

After the explanation, Buccaneer moved his arms around before the lightning came out of his suit and formed yellow fighting sticks of sorts before he rushed at Kujitora.

" **Zazeruka (That will not work)! Tekkai!"** Kujitora declared, hardening himself again, however, the moment one stick made impact, it sent a shock throughout the whale's body before he swung and gave Kujitora a hard hit in the chest, " **Agh! Na-Nani!?"**

This rendered his Tekkai vulnerable, allowing the Rider to attack him all over, twirling the Dengeki Escrima around before he slammed them on both sides of his head, shocking him in his brain as well. The whale then fell to the ground before Shisaku was thrown right next to him.

"Todome da ze!" Buccaneer shouted, preparing his Driver.

 **=HISSATSU! DENGEKI STYLE!=**

With that, Buccaneer combined the two sticks into a staff before they both charged up with electricity. The Rider then rushed in, thrusting his electric spear at Kujitora, who pulled Shisaku in his way and threw him towards the Rider, Buccaneer impaling the Gyojin with his staff but still charging for the general.

' _ **I will block it… I will block it with my strongest Tekkai!'**_ Kujitora thought to himself before declaring… " **Tekkai: GOU (STRONG)!"**

Kujitora then hardened his body as Buccaneer kept charging, with Shisaku impaled by the staff, but the staff hit him right in the center, charging electricity through his body, making his strongest Tekkai useless as both Gyojin exploded on impact. The force of that sent both Buccaneer and Kujitora flying way back, but Buccaneer was able to recover faster and land on his feet.

"Yatta ze!" he shouted before he demorphed back into Yoshi.

"That was amazing, Yoshi-san!" Satoshi panted, amazed by his captain's new form.

"As always, a great show in battle," Robin complimented as Yoshi smiled with Ai running up to him.

"You were great, Yoshi-san," Ai smiled in applause.

"I'm happy that you're alright, Ai-chan," Yoshi smiled back, ruffling Ai's hair a little bit, making her blush before the crew took notice of Kujitora getting back up slowly.

" **This victory is yours, Kamen Rider… but the war will not end as long as Kuroken-sama instills life into me,"** Kujitora responded, scowling as blue blood was dripping from his head.

"And I won't give up until Kuroken and the rest of you are defeated. So don't count on me and my crew dying," Yoshi warned with a scowl as Kujitora retreated in the water.

* * *

Back in the ship, Yoshi was looking at himself in the mirror, particularly at his new lightning tattoo on his right side.

"Cool. That's a neat one," Yoshi commented as he rubbed his hand against the tattoo, "Still smooth."

"It looks good on you, Yoshida-kun," Mitsuru smiled as she walked next to him.

"Thanks. Is everyone getting ready for that transfusion?"

"Indeed. Mizuki and Hariko are preparing themselves to give some of their blood to us. What about you?"

"...Nah. I don't need it," he assured, holding up his Driver, "I still got this to help me, and with all of us getting stronger… there's no way that we will lose to the Gyojin."

"I see… I hope you know what you're doing," Mitsuru sighed.

"Trust me, I do," Yoshi smirked assuredly.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere back on shore, we focus inside what looked to be a military base where the many marines inside were standing guard, following procedures, and training for whatever would come their way. In one of the training fields, we see a young man wearing a camouflage military uniform with a long white jacket over it that stretched to his ankles, marine blue pants, and black shoes firing a gun at his target. He was a crack shot hitting the target dead center in the chest, right between the eyes, and in the heart before stopping when he was out of ammo. It wasn't long until a woman with curly amber hair, bright blue eyes, and in a similar attire, consisting of a long marine blue jacket over a white shirt, green tie, blue pants, and brown shoes approached him.

"Gekka-taijou (Captain Gekka)," the woman responded, saluting to the military man as he re-clipped his pistol before holstering his gun, turning to the woman and saluting back.

"What is it, Haruka?" the man, Gekka, responded.

"There was more news of Kamen Rider Buccaneer, sir. He has recently been fighting the Gyojin again and again, and had defeated one of their generals, sir."

Gekka simply nodded in response as he put his hands in his pockets before walking out of the training area, Haruka following him.

"Tell me, what's the status on Project Corsair?" Gekka inquired.

"Our scientists are almost finished. We only require the necessary items used to activate it, sir," Haruka informed.

"Good. Tell them that I'll be on my way to assist them. Soon, I will do what the local police fail to do… I will capture Kamen Rider Buccaneer," Gekka assured, clenching his fist before the two saluted each other and left.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: I think it's time we find another treasure.

Gekka: Are you Imamura Yoshida?

Jack: The marines are involved against the Gyojin too!?

Yoshi: At least someone's with us.

Gekka: I am placing you in captivity!

 **Jikai, Sail 13: The Entrance of the Corsair!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Super Melody-Oh has made its triumphant entrance! This should make the Akuma easier to take down.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: Karin got herself her own Tamashii and now only one remains. Things can only go up for you.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Karin: New form and your crew is getting stronger. But who was that man that appeared at the end?**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Karin, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: And we're done!**

 **TB: And what a way to end this week's Super Hero Time, then with a foreshadow to this story's Secondary Rider.**

 **KKD: Dang, dude, we bustin' out ALL the reveals! First the new Captain America trailer and now US!**

 **TB: That movie's going to be awesome, btw.**

 **KKD: I already can't wait to see it come out. *clears throat* In any case, yes, we are introducing the Secondary Rider sooner than we planned. Then again, we did the same thing with a lot of aspects we introduced here, so don't go judging us on this one, too.**

 **TB: Oh and Gaim and Ghost introduced their Secondary Riders very early into their seasons.**

 **KKD: Too true. And to my knowledge, KyoryuGold was also introduced early, but that's cutting into the wrong toku.**

 **TB: Right. *clears throat* So, what was your favorite part?**

 **KKD: I gotta say it was the opening part where the Gyojin crew members were smoking… whatever they were smoking produced some hilarious moments with Robin, the kindness of said Gyojin later by offering blood transfusions, and especially the end fight where Buccaneer gains his lightning form.**

 **TB: I liked the fights with Kujitora, that funny bit with Robin, and Ai throwing herself in danger because of her admiration for Yoshi.**

 **KKD: Yea, those were nice.**

 **TB: Things will only get more awesome from there. So until next time, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing out. *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	13. Sail 13: The Entrance of Corsair!

**TB: *walks onto the ship studio, checking the ropes* No grease this time. Okay, you can swing on in here now!**

 **KKD: *swings down on the rope, landing on the deck* No loose planks?**

 **TB: *taps his foot on one* Nope. Looks like everything's all go-. *steps on one plank, which slaps him in the face, making him grumble in annoyance***

 **KKD: Uh… whoops?**

 **TB: Damn it. That's one. Well, anyway, we got a really interesting chapter of Buccaneer in store for you, my fellow readers.**

 **KKD: Should we explain or let the chapter explain for us?**

 **TB: Before we go any further, I'd like to point out a mistake in translation I made in last chapter. Earlier when we were introducing the two main Marine characters via foreshadowing, I used 'taijou' in that scene. Unfortunately, I realized now that 'taijou' means admiral. The real Japanese word for captain is 'senjou'.**

 **KKD: Again, whoops.**

 **TB: We'll use senjou when Haruka addresses our newest addition to the story. And now, set the Disclaimers up please.**

 **KKD: Uh… wait. One of these planks IS the disclaimers. Look.**

 ***They look at the plank that popped up, which had the Disclaimers***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We see Yoshi walking on the street holding a box of pizza in his hands, smiling as he opened the box a little to get a good smell.

"*sniff* Ah, there's nothing like a delicious pepperoni pizza. Mizuki and Hariko are going to love this," Yoshi smiled, as he walked along, but then he suddenly bumped into a familiar looking girl from before, almost dropping the pizza box before he caught it, "Whew… sorry about that."

"I-It's okay," Haruka assured, dusting herself off as Yoshi walked past her right before she did a double take on him, "It's him!"

She quickly pulled out a walkie talkie and activated it.

"Gekka-senjou (Captain Gekka), I found Imamura Yoshida," Haruka responded quickly, "He's… probably on his way to his ship right now."

 _-Good. Follow him, but don't let him see you. Understand?-_ Gekka instructed.

"Yes, sir."

 _-I will be on my way momentarily. I just need to be well armed if he and I come to blows.-_

With that, Haruka nodded before he put the antenna on the walkie talkie down and began following him.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up a poster on the back wall, this being a wanted poster for Buccaneer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then to one more clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***After that, he demorphed to see the police finding him again***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***However, when the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 13: The Entrance of the Corsair**

Back with Yoshi, he was close to the docks and was waiting for his ship. Little did he know he was being followed by Haruka, but she kept herself stealthily behind him so that he couldn't see her. He hummed as he held his pizza box while approaching the edge of the dock. He then whistled as the ship began to arise from the water, surprising Haruka as she watched. Yoshi then stepped on the ship floor before turning around, Haruka staying out of sight, thinking that he might've seen her.

"Oi, Narrator-san, you get the feeling that I'm being watched?" Yoshi asked with a whisper.

I can't say, Yoshi. I wouldn't worry too much about it right now.

"Okay."

With that, he walked down into the cabin as the ship sank back into the seas.

"So that's how he stays away from the authorities," Haruka muttered to herself before pulling her walkie talkie out again.

* * *

"I'm back," Yoshi called out as he walked back down to the cabin, Mizuki sitting down to meditate and Hariko sharpening his knives, "I got the pizza for you two."

"Thanks," Mizuki thanked as the Gyojin siblings got up to look at the pepperoni pizza.

"Take a good smell of that, guys."

The two Gyojin in human form took a good whiff and smiled at the good smell.

"That is a rather… interesting aroma," Hariko admitted, liking the smell.

"Go on and take a bite," Yoshi offered as Mizuki was the first to take a piece and take a small bite of it, her eyes widening and lips growing into a smile.

"O-Oishi," she smiled as she ate up the slice, Hariko taking the next slice and his eyes widened in surprise after taking a bite.

"This is… delicious," Hariko smiled as he ate up the slice as well.

"Told you that you'd two would like it," Yoshi smirked with a slight chuckle as ate a slice himself, "Where are the others?"

"They're still up on the surface, probably shopping," Hariko figured as he ate his third slice.

* * *

Satoshi and Robin were in the midst of shopping, the Fujimoto sisters helping them out as well.

"So what are we looking for, exactly?" Satoshi wondered.

"We're looking for some new clothes, food for the S.S. Anne Bonnie, some more medical supplies, some grease, a couple more tools for me, and some other things," Robin listed, "Quick question, Satoshi-kun, and be honest. ...Do these overalls, um… make my butt look big?"

"Uh… no, no they don't. They're not even that big or oversized on you."

"Oh, really? Thank you for being honest. Women nowadays are sensitive about their bodies and all that other assortment."

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Aw, thank you," Robin smiled with a slight blush, the two giving each other a little smooch.

"I think that's everything," Mitsuru figured as they were about to go back to the docks when they suddenly bumped into a familiar man, knocking all their supplies down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gekka apologized when the girls were picking the bags up.

"No, no, it's our fault," Robin assured, getting their stuff up before noticing the outfit he was wearing, "That looks like a marine jacket."

"Oh, you've noticed? Yes, this is standard issue."

"Are you a marine?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes. Now, I'm just looking for a man named Imamura Yoshida, have you seen him?" Gekka inquired, the crew starting to look nervous all of a sudden.

"Um… no, not recently," Ai answered nervously.

"So you have seen him."

"What my sister is trying to say is that we do not have a clue as to where Yoshida is right now," Mitsuru clarified.

"Oh. Well, if any of you do happen to see him or the Gyojin, let me know," Gekka told the group, who all just nodded in response as he walked past them, hands in his pockets.

"Whew, that was close," Satoshi sighed.

"Things must be getting very serious if the marines are involved," Mitsuru admitted.

"Should we tell Yoshi-san?" Ai asked to make sure.

"The last thing he wants to know is that the marines are after him right now. Let's keep it low for now," Robin informed, the others nodding as they walked off, only to hear people screaming and running in the opposite direction.

"Crap! Now what?" Mitsuru groaned.

"Call Yoshi-san and tell him about the Gyojin, we'll hold it off until he comes," Satoshi shouted, Ai quickly getting the cell phone to call.

* * *

"Nani!? Gyojin?!" Yoshi gasped, almost making Hariko choke on his last slice of pizza while the alarms rang just in time, "We'll be right up. *hangs up* Avast, people! Quick ascension!"

Yoshi ran to the steering wheel and spun it, quickly making the S.S. Anne Bonnie move.

* * *

Back on shore, the group arrived to find Toradeki sitting and laughing, holding his bottle of sake as he brought in his Gyojin. This Gyojin appeared to be some sort of turtle mixed with a cuttlefish of sorts.

" **Oi, CuttleKame, where's Kamen Rider?"** Toradeki responded, as if he was bothered before he took a sip of his sake.

" **He's not here as of now, Toradeki-sama,"** CuttleKame reported as the crew watched on.

" **Well… go ahead and entertain me. *drink*"**

CuttleKame nodded before he ran to the crew, the kids getting ready for battle. They split apart before Satoshi ran in with his staff and tried to smack the Gyojin, but he swiftly moved out of the way of the attack and back fisted him to the ground. Mitsuru and Ai followed up by jumping in with Mitsuru twirling her whip blade around for a bit before sending it to CuttleKame. He dodged that one as well before using his tentacles to grab Mitsuru's wrist and send her flying into a nearby tree.

"Onee-chan!" Ai gasped before running towards CuttleKame and attempting to kick him in the face, but he avoided that as well before grabbing her ankle.

" **Ozoi (Too slow)!"** CuttleKame shouted before ducking into his shell and twirling her around.

"Oh~ my~ goodness~! I'm getting dizzy~!" Ai groaned before the Gyojin finally threw her, the shy girl being caught by Robin before she plopped to the ground, "*groan while her eyes spin* Thank you for catching me, Robin-san."

"You're welcome," Robin responded before she ran towards CuttleKame and attempted to bash his shell with her gauntlets, but it proved ineffective, "Drat."

" **As if you could penetrate a turtle's shell,"** CuttleKame taunted before spinning some more and knocking Robin back.

However, the Gyojin was soon pelted with knives, forcing him to turn and see Harisento arrive with Okamizu and Yoshi.

" **There he is, the Kamen Rider,"** Toradeki shouted with a drunken laugh before he took a sip of his sake.

"Oh great, we got the drunkard again. You two help the others, I got the village drunk," Yoshi responded, the Gyojin nodding before he pulled out a Kaizoku Key, "Henshin!"

Yoshi quickly transformed into his Rider form before rushing in at the drunk tiger shark, who was still sipping his sake before he spat a mist out. Luckily, Buccaneer ducked out of the way before blasting his pistol at Toradeki, who drunkenly avoided the blasts before he got punched right in the belly.

"How do you like that?" Buccaneer scoffed as Toradeki grunted in pain, but he started to look a bit green, too, until he started puking out some green slime that had some odd chunks in it, "EW~!"

" **Hehe, suki~darake da~!"** Toradeki slurred before landing a punch of his own to Buccaneer's helmet, fazing him but not knocking him down, " **Your punches are like feathers. They only tickle me."**

"Well, your fighting style may be unpredictable, but your punches are nothing to me. They're flimsy like paper," Buccaneer groaned, getting the slime off of him.

" **No,** _ **your**_ **punches are flimsy and underpants!"**

"...Underpants?"

" **What? Isn't that what I said?"**

Buccaneer, in response, punched Toradeki right in the face.

"Under _powered_ , not underpants!" Buccaneer snapped before Toradeki punched him in the helmet again, the two entering a punching frenzy.

" **YOU'RE underpowered pants!"** Toradeki growled as they kept punching each other.

"Oh yeah, well you're a stupid bra!"

" **Damare (Shut up), you pair of socks!"**

"Long Johns!"

" **Boxer briefs!"**

"Bikini!"

" **Thong!"**

"Loincloth!" Buccaneer roared, punching each other every time until they both knocked each other down to the ground, Buccaneer grabbing the drunk Gyojin by the jaw.

" **Ge-Get out of my way!"** Toradeki snapped.

"Shut up, you garbage can."

The Rider then picked him up and spun him around before dropping him into a nearby dumpster.

"How do you like that? After calling him a garbage can, I threw him into a dumpster," Yoshi chuckled.

Lucky coincidence, now I think you should help your friends.

"You're right."

With that, he ran to CuttleKame and quickly slashed up his back.

"That was a close one. Arigatou, Yoshi-san," Satoshi admitted.

"No problem. Yosh, let's finish this thing," Buccaneer smirked, but just as they were about to fight CuttleKame, they suddenly heard sirens, "Crap, it's the fuzz!"

"We gotta move!" Mitsuru shouted, but as soon as they were about to get away, police cars came from the other direction and blocked their path.

"Oh no," Ai gulped as the police surrounded them, officers stepping out of their cars and pointing their guns at the crew.

"Imamura Yoshida, we meet yet again. Though I hoped we would've met on more… personal conditions," Takeo admitted.

"I suppose you wanna take one of us in for some more questioning?" Yoshi figured.

"I'm concerned with why you have two Gyojin with you."

"Uh… yea, that's complicated, chief. You see-"

"Mattenasai!" They all heard a voice state before the cops parted to reveal…

"Oh, it's that girl I bumped into before," Yoshi realized.

"Oh… Haruka-chui (Lieutenant Haruka)," Takeo gasped, rather surprised to see her.

"Chui?"

"Wait… that jacket…" Robin recognized.

' _M-Maji kayo (R-Really)!? Marines are after me now?!'_ Yoshi gawked in his head, ' _Crap! The police are one thing to worry about, but the moment the military gets involved… it's always bad news for pirates.'_

"What are you waiting for, chief? Hurry and take them in," Haruka ordered.

"I was just about to, Chui. I was merely questioning them," Takeo informed.

"Interrogating them prior to the arrest? The pirates are already guilty and must be arrested immediately. And if my reports have shown, your force has happened to lose custody of them on multiple occasions, and on those you have, you've released them after you questioned them. That is inexcusable."

"Hey, girl, go easy on the guy. He's doing his job," Yoshi retorted.

"You stay out of this," Haruka ordered before returning her glare at Takeo.

"I don't trust these pirates anymore than you do, Chui, but you must understand that I think there's more going on than just Imamura's crew," Takeo defended.

"I am well aware of the Gyojin threat, but for now, we have a more pressing matter to deal with. And that matter is Imamura Yoshid-," Haruka countered as she turned her gaze to Yoshi and his crew, only to find that they weren't there anymore, "...They're gone?"

* * *

Back in the cabin, Yoshi and his crew managed to retreat back to their base of operations.

"Nice work with my grappling hook, Yoshi-san," Robin complimented.

"Thanks. We had to get out of there in a hurry," Yoshi panted, "I can't believe the marines are getting involved now."

"Yea… things can be rather troublesome now."

"Ano, Yoshi-san. There was another marine who was looking for you… aside from that woman," Ai pointed out, making Yoshi turn and groan in response.

"Now I got _two_ marines on my tail?!" Yoshi gawked, facepalming himself.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Oh boy, this is going to be tougher than I imagine."

"As if handling the police and Gyojin weren't hard enough," Mitsuru groaned.

"And the fact that we're Gyojin on your ship doesn't really help matters," Mizuki added.

"I know that much," Yoshi sighed, plopping on the couch, "Man… I could handle the Gyojin and the cops, but the moment the military comes around, that's when the pirates turn the other way."

"Are you saying you're tucking your tail between your legs at the first sign of military presence?" Hariko responded, making Yoshi turn in response.

"...You're kidding, right? Whenever the military got involved in history with pirates, it's the pirates that get killed off in the end. I'm trying to protect you guys just as much as I am myself from the marines."

"I appreciate the concern, but we can take care of ourselves," Satoshi responded.

"I made myself a personal vow not to lose any crewmates like I lost my father. With a pirate's luck against the marines, I'm don't want to take any chances. Gyojin or no Gyojin, I'm not losing any of you guys!"

"So, what you're saying is… you won't fight the marines?" Ai asked, Yoshi simply sighing as he looked away from his crew before taking a sip of some rum.

"*exhales* ...I don't know, Ai-chan," Yoshi confessed, "I'm just… conflicted right now."

"I know one thing. You're not the type to hesitate about anything, Yoshida-kun. You've been the most ready out of any of us to dive into the action and risk your life first before any of us," Mitsuru pointed out, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're never afraid of anything, and from what I've read, a pirate has always defiantly stared right back at a marine and regardless of the outcome has always managed to fight back."

"Mitsuru…"

"She's right, Yoshi-san. Don't be afraid to look a marine in the eyes and say 'I can take you down'," Robin responded.

"...You're right. The authorities never frightened me, why should the military be any different?" Yoshi responded, filled with confidence again.

"That's the Yoshi-san we know," Ai smiled before going over to hug Yoshi, her cheeks red as they looked at each other.

"Your face is red again."

"Oh! *lets go of Yoshi* Uh, nandemo nai (It's nothing)! Nandemo nai yo."

Yoshi chuckled in response, just happy that his crew were always there for him. Just then, a ringing sound was heard, making Ai look and pick up their cell phone.

"Moshi moshi?" she responded.

 _-Hey, guys. I was just helping my old man out with the shop when I saw a couple marines come in asking about Yoshi. He didn't rat us out, but my old man's getting suspicious,-_ Jack reported to the group.

"No doubt it's the Lieutenant and the other guy you saw," Yoshi figured, managing to hear Jack on the phone.

 _-I think you guys may need to be careful if you start fighting with them.-_

"When will you be back?" Ai asked to make sure.

 _-I'll be free and back with you guys in a few minutes or so… depends on whether or not my old man asks me about what's going on,-_ Jack confirmed.

"Okay, later."

With that, she hangs up just before the alarms rang, indicating the arrival of the Gyojin.

"What timing," Yoshi noted as he headed for the steering wheel, "Ikuze, min'na!"

* * *

The crew ran to where the Gyojin was, but they were caught off guard by Haruka standing in their way.

"Halt! Dead or alive, you are coming with me, Imamura," she ordered, aiming a pistol at him.

"Crap. You realize that there's a Gyojin in the area? Right behind you, in fact!?" Yoshi groaned and pointed out.

"I am well aware, but my captain is already heading there as we speak to deal with it."

"I'll fight her," Ai offered, stepping forward defiantly.

"Ai-chan, are you crazy!?" Yoshi gawked, "You can't face her! She could kill you!"

"What matters to me is that you stay out of the hands of the authorities. You need to fight the Gyojin, right? You need to protect everyone, right? Now, I think it's my turn to protect you," Ai insisted, making a stand and surprising her friends.

"Ai-chan…"

"Please go. Onee-chan, go with him and the others."

"...Be careful, Ai," Mitsuru requested as the others ran right past the two, leaving Haruka with her pistol aimed at Ai.

"You're very brave for a very shy and simple girl," Haruka noted.

"*gulp* Are you going to shoot me?" Ai asked nervously.

Haruka looked at her before putting the safety on her pistol and holstering it.

"No. I don't kill my targets," she informed before pulling out a set of handcuffs, "However, we can avoid a pointless confrontation if you come quietly."

"*pant, pant* You expect me to give myself up just like that? *pant, pant* Well, I'm not! If I don't stand and fight for my friends, my sister… and even Yoshi-san, then I don't deserve to be in the same ship with them!" Ai insisted, standing firm as Haruka looked at her before putting the handcuffs away.

"You are certainly the loyal one, aren't you?"

Ai just stared back and prepared herself for a fight, Haruka pulling out a black baton which extended with the flick of her wrist.

* * *

Over with Yoshi and the others, they arrived to find CuttleKame slapping his tentacles at the fleeing citizens.

"Oi!" Yoshi called out, getting the hybrid's attention, "Yeah, you! It's time you stop causing trouble!"

" **You know? If you could all keel over and die, that would be great,"** CuttleKame smirked, before stretching one tentacle out and throwing it like a whip, to which the others dodged out of the way.

"Not on your best day! Henshin!"

With that, Yoshi transformed into Buccaneer, Mizuki and Hariko turning into their Gyojin forms.

" **Puffers!"** CuttleKame called out, summoning the grunts as they charged at the heroes.

"Ikuze!" Buccaneer shouted, as he and his allies charged as well.

They scattered as usual, Buccaneer and the Gyojin siblings heading for CuttleKame while slashing away the Puffers. Satoshi and Robin came in, swinging staves and punching at any Puffers coming at them. One tried to get them from behind, but then after some slashing and slicing sounds occurred, it fell into pieces, revealing Jack with his two katanas.

"Jack-kun!" Satoshi gasped as the swordsman ran up to the two.

"Sorry for being late, guys," Jack apologized, "Work at the shop was murder today."

"It's good that you're here now," Robin smiled as Jack nodded before they all rushed at the Puffers.

Mitsuru quickly came in with her whip, lashing away at all Puffers coming toward her and keeping a good distance. At the same time, Buccaneer attacked CuttleKame with Okamizu and Harisento, the Gyojin using his shell to block their attacks even when Harisento tried to aim his knives at the ports where the Gyojin's limbs.

" **Gobyakumaigawara Seiken!"** Okamizu shouted, punching CuttleKame in the shell, which managed to crack from her powerful punch.

" _Nice_ , Okamizu!" Buccaneer smirked before he pulled out his Dengeki Key and inserted it in.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

He transformed into his Dengeki Form before rushing in and twirling his Dengeki Escrima. He then jumped up and slammed the fighting sticks down onto the shell, making CuttleKame fall to the ground in response. With a growl, CuttleKame began to spin in his shell with his tentacles out, managing to keep Buccaneer and the Gyojin siblings at a distance, but Harisento got an idea and prepared his knives.

" **Got you now!"** he smirked, but as soon as he threw his knives, the shell blocked the knives away from the tentacles.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Like he'd fall for THAT! His shell is tougher than steel!"** Toradeki cackled, drinking his sake while sitting on the roof of a car.

"Now he mentions that," Buccaneer groaned, but he let his guard down as CuttleKame actually knocked him back to the ground.

After a swig, Toradeki got up, ready to leap in, only to get hit in the back by a gunshot.

" **NANI SORYA!?"** Toradeki gawked, turning around to see Gekka holding his pistol.

"It's him…" Satoshi gasped, pointing at the marine.

"That's the marine that visited the shop!" Jack realized as well, Gekka putting his pistol in his holster.

"Isn't this just convenient. Both my targets are right in the same area… right where I want them," Gekka stated as he pulled out what looked like a belt buckle with a military medal of honor built into the front, and a key slot on top, and he quickly pulled out a key of his own, which had a golden highlighting on top of it being a navy blue.

"Nani?" Buccaneer gawked, "Isn't that a Kaizoku Key?"

Gekka posed while raising the key above his head.

"Henshin," Gekka said calmly, turning his arms again until he slammed the key on top of his Driver.

With that called, the badge seemed to open up before a beam of light from behind it materialized a suit out of pixels before they collided with Gekka, forming a navy blue bodysuit with white armor over it, representing a military uniform with a sash over the right shoulder, some medals over his chest, a trenchcoat-like piece of clothing stretching from his waist down to the back of his legs, and his helmet having the appearance of a navy soldier with orange eye pieces and a beret on top of the helmet.

"Kamen Rider… Corsair," Gekka proclaimed, standing defiantly with his hands in his pockets.

"Corsair?" Buccaneer repeated, confused.

"Kakugo shiro, omaera."

As he said this, he summoned out a long pointless sword with what looked like a sai fork on the right side. He then ran right up to CuttleKame, who went inside his shell to block the attacks. However, the jutte actually jabbed right at the shell, which somehow caused the Gyojin to flinch in pain and his shell to explode.

" **Na-Nani!?"** Toradeki gawked, spitting out his sake in surprise.

"He damaged the shell," Buccaneer gasped, equally surprised.

" **Onore! Puffers!"** CuttleKame roared, calling more Puffers to surround Corsair.

Meanwhile, Ai and Haruka were still going at it against each other. Haruka was swinging her baton at Ai, who was busy dodging the bashes before rolling under one swing and then giving the female marine a kick in the gut. Haruka was forced to reel back from the blow before she tried jabbing at her again, but Ai kept dodging expertly.

"Tell me, why are you so loyal to Imamura?" Haruka demanded to know.

"He's a hero! And yet you people want to keep him from saving everyone," Ai answered, defending Yoshi's reputation before grabbing the baton that was about to jab at her again, putting her left leg over it and then spinning to give Haruka a kick.

Haruka growled before she grabbed Ai by the waist and lifted her up before landing back down onto her knee, slamming Ai on her spine, making the girl scream in pain as she held her back in response.

"In the eyes of the marines, he is a vigilante, a pirate. And pirates must be dealt with promptly," Haruka retorted, Ai grunting in pain before she managed to spin and trip kick Haruka off her feet.

"Itai…" Ai winced, holding her back before she got on top of Haruka to get the advantage.

The two then started to grapple with each other, exchanging blow after blow starting to roll around now.

Back with Corsair, the Puffers surrounded him as if they were ready to attack him.

"Yare yare da (Good grief). I guess I got to get serious," Corsair sighed before pulling out a large pistol along with his jutte.

They all started charging before Corsair started to fire the pistol at most of them before using his jutte to block and slash those that got too close. He then pressed a button on the top of his belt.

 **=ICHI (ONE)!=**

He then turned the key on his Driver, charging up his pistol.

"Corsair Shoot," he calmly called out before he fired the blaster, destroying most of the Puffers furthest away from him.

He then threw his pistol up in the air before grabbing it by the barrel and using it to whack one Puffer in the head before putting it away. He averted his gaze towards more Puffers under his helmet before using his jutte to block any slashes, some even hitting the sai fork, before he spun it around to a reverse grip. He then rushed in to attack in a more aggressive manner before grabbing one from behind.

"Ozoi," Corsair stated as he slit his throat before quickly backing away and pressing the button again.

 **=ICHI! NI (TWO)!=**

After he turned the key, he reeled his jutte in reverse grip back as it started glowing.

"Corsair Slash," he declared, quickly unleashing a torrent of energy slashes that hit the entire horde of Puffers.

"Sugee," Buccaneer gawked, CuttleKame growling before running straight for Corsair.

" **I'm gonna kill you, stupid marine!"** CuttleKame shouted as he rushed in to take down Corsair, but he was ready and blocked his tentacles.

"Amai," he said calmly, before aiming his pistol at the Gyojin and firing multiple times, weakening him further.

" **I was not aware of this new Kamen Rider! Well, I'll be sure to deal with you… when I get the chance!"** Toradeki shouted, comedically running away, Corsair sighed before he turned his attention to CuttleKame before slashing at him again.

He then placed his jutte down before pressing the button again.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN (THREE)!=**

After that, he turned his key before preparing his right leg as he had energy charged into it.

 **=HISSATSU! CORSAIR STYLE!=**

"Corsair Kick," he calmly replied before he reared his leg back and then started walking slowly towards his opponent.

He then started to run before taking a big leap and entering a flying drop kick position. His foot collided with CuttleKame, making him scream in pain before he went past him as the Gyojin exploded.

"Sugoi power," Robin gawked.

"No way," Buccaneer gawked before Corsair put his hands in his pockets again and walked over to his jutte, "I don't know what's up with you, but… thanks."

Corsair said nothing as he picked it up in his reverse grip and pressed the button again.

 **=ICHI! NI!=**

After he turned the key, he turned his gaze to Buccaneer, surprising him before he became a blur to Buccaneer, seemingly ending up past him with his jutte behind his back.

"...Shishi Sonson (Lion's Song)," Corsair said, sparks flying out of Buccaneer's body as he screamed in pain, making him fall to the ground demorphed, " _Mission complete_."

"K… Kuso…" Yoshi groaned in pain as Corsair gave him one more kick to the head, knocking him out.

"Uso darou," Jack gawked in disbelief.

"So na," Robin gasped, finding it hard to believe that their captain was defeated as Corsair demorphed back to Gekka as he stood over him.

"You hardly put up a fight," he stated coldly as he picked Yoshi up and slumped him over his shoulders.

"Senjou," Gekka heard a voice call before he turned to see Haruka, approaching with an unconscious Ai in her arms, "I have successfully detained one of the pirates."

"Ai!" Mitsuru gawked in fear and worry over her sister's condition.

"She put up a valiant effort, but in the end she lost to me," Haruka informed the captain.

"Two down, six to go," Gekka nodded, turning to the Gyojin siblings and the other pirates.

" **You have just doomed the world,"** Okamizu responded at the marine.

"You may assume that, Gyojin… but rest assured, I will succeed where many others have failed. No pirate is going to walk these streets, and the Gyojin will not live to rule the world as they please."

"You will not catch us!" Robin shouted, pulling out her grappling hook and firing it, "Min'na-san, hold on to me!"

With that, the six pirate crew members held together as the grappling hook line pulled them away from the marines.

"Clever," Gekka admitted before turning to Haruka, "Ikuzo."

"Yes, sir," Haruka saluted before they took their leave, carrying the unconscious pirates with them.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Ai: We're in prison!?

Yoshi: A _marine_ prison.

Gekka: You will remain here until the Gyojin threat has been dealt with.

Jack: If you do not set him free, the world that YOU'RE protecting will be destroyed!

Gekka: I'd rather it be destroyed than leave it in the hands of scum like you!

Yoshi: Don't you ever talk about my father like that.

 **Jikai, Sail 14: Showdown: Yoshi vs. Gekka!**

Ai: Yoshi-san, I…

* * *

 **The Pirate Rider…**

Yoshi: Set sail for Utau Tani!

 **...and his motley crew.**

Ai: Why are we heading there?

Yoshi: For relaxation, and to see if there's any treasure.

 **What they do find, however, is something much more surprising...**

Buccaneer: A Sentai and a group of Magical Girls?

Red Melody: Pirates and spirits?

Mako: A musical Sentai and Pirates?

 **Can they work together in order to protect the world from a looming threat?**

?: **I'm looking for a treasure to revive my master.**

Buccaneer: Like we'll let THAT happen!

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Do not **underestimate** super heroes!

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto's free of her cold and got her body back. Let's hope we never get a scenario like that again.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: The Tenchi no Tamashii have finally reunited and the full team is ready for action! Things can only go up from there.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Mako: A marine is now a Rider, and Yoshi got captured by said marine? Good luck trying to rescue him, guys.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: YATTA! *jumps in victory***

 **KKD: Finally!**

 **TB: Secondary Rider debut, and s*CAW!* just got real.**

 **KKD: Yea, no joke. I know we've had some extreme contrasts between Riders both primary and secondary before, but just to get an idea, let's do a quick recap of what each primary Rider is like, and then compare it to their corresponding secondary Rider for the Neo-Heisei Era. And in the case of Gaim, we'll consider Baron the Secondary Rider since he literally is the second Rider shown despite having a similar buckle at first. Shall we do that quick before comparing it to this Rider duo, TB?**

 **TB: Of course.**

 **KKD: Right. First, there's W, who is sort of a cop-out since the main Rider is two minds in one body, with Shoutarou attempting to be serious but has a pretty big goofy streak with him being 'half-boiled', while Philip is the one eager for new knowledge and is the brains of the outfit. So to an extent, W is sort of the goofy/calm Rider knowing what the right thing is. When Ryu Terui entered, though, he showed no such mercy to his foes on his path to vengeance as he's the straight edge cop, always by the book until later down the line, and he is almost set to fight W as Accel, when the two-in-one Rider made an attempt to stop him from killing a Dopant. Albeit, Accel thought the Ice Age Dopant was the ice-wielding Dopant who had a W memory which we later discover as Weather, but his thirst for vengeance against the Weather Dopant is much stronger than anything else.**

 **TB: Eiji as OOO was very polite and easygoing, though still helping his friend and ally Ankh with his goal. By the time Date appeared as Birth, we can see a stark difference between the two as Eiji was the kindhearted man who wanted to do the right thing while Date is just motivated by the money his work provided. Then Gouto got involved and almost pulled a Terui on us being more serious about his role, but he kept his mind in check as he later took up the mantle of Birth when Date supposedly died.**

 **KKD: After that, we have Fourze, without a doubt the goofiest of the primary Neo-Heisei Riders so far in Gentarou Kisaragi. Here, he's the guy who wants to be friends with EVERYBODY, and I do mean that, and almost succeeds, even if he had some hiccups here and there. He's the kind spirit like Eiji, but knows when he needs to get a little bit pushy without going too far. In contrast, Ryuusei Sakuta was even more serious as a real stark contrast to Gentarou's personality. Instead of being buddies with his foes as most of them are their fellow classmates, Ryusei had a more Terui vibe as he spared no mercy on his foes until he found his target, but he was more lenient, too, as he even allowed some foes to evolve when finding his target, but let them go when he discovered they aren't the right ones. Now TB will point out the differences in one of my favorite Neo-Heisei Rider seasons thus far, Wizard.**

 **TB: Haruto had a nice balance of serious and funny while also protecting the hopes and dreams of others. However, we get the goofiest Secondary Rider in the Neo-Heisei era in Kosuke Nitoh. He was a free spirit while also fighting the Phantoms just to satisfy his own Phantom, Chimera, not really caring about the Gates. But honestly, it was just him being oblivious.**

 **KKD: Then comes one of the more… controversial Riders in my opinion. Kazuraba Kouta was just the innocent guy trying to find peace wherever he could while also trying to keep his own personal life in balance, sort of like a Japanese Peter Parker… if Peter Parker had the power to become a fruit-themed samurai instead of the ever-familiar web-slinger. In contrast, Kumon Kaito seemed to be that sort of rival who was ever strong and arrogant of himself, sort of like Shadow to Sonic. The two were able to grow as rivals and sorta like friends over the series, but then the tragic stuff came into play as Kaito gave into the kaijin and became an Overlord forced to fight against Kouta, who wanted to change the fates of everyone, but in turn gave up in the end to find that peace he always wanted to achieve.**

 **TB: So, Kouta and Kaito are like the Naruto and Sasuke of Kamen Riders.**

 **KKD: Yea, you could say that. But we still have one Rider season to go. We're not gonna cover Ghost since it's still going on now, and the developments of both Takeru and Makoto are still going on as of right now with the dynamics changing pretty quickly. So, I'll hand it over to TB to talk about Shinnosuke and Go.**

 **TB: Shinnosuke was very much like Kouta, easygoing and a seeker of justice. He always sought the truth in every case he was in. Then you look at Go, who's just as goofy as Kosuke, but also has a Terui style need for vengeance. Not really vengeance, but redemption because he wants to end the Roidmude, and his father who created them.**

 **KKD: And now we turn our attention to Buccaneer here. We already know how Yoshi is, he's the kind-hearted Rider who wants to protect those close to him, but is still goofy to the point of fourth-wall breaking, and is involved with the typical pirate troupes like stealing and hunting treasure. Gekka, though, he's much more quick to turn on the main Rider than any other Secondary Rider up to this point, though on point with Makoto as Spectre early on in Ghost almost. Literally, it's his first full chapter, he defeats the Gyojin of the chapter, and what does he do with Yoshi? Does he become friends, establish a rivalry of sorts, or even just wants to stay out of his way? NOPE! He takes this opportunity as a marine to take down the main Rider, in ONE SHOT, and arrests him on the spot, at the risk of the world going under Gyojin control. ...What a douche! There's Terui levels of strict, which we kinda established as a bar for other Neo-Heisei secondary Riders, and then there's THIS!**

 **TB: But despite his somewhat fearsome demeanor, Gekka still always speaks softly, carrying the same discipline as most soldiers.**

 **KKD: That's true. He's a soldier first and a Rider second, treating Buccaneer as he would any other criminal, and as he's willing to dispense his brand of justice, he doesn't seem to let the real issues of right or wrong get in the way of his job. It's his own view of right and wrong that seems to be causing this style to come out, and it really shows that he's blinded to the real threat of the situation at large.**

 **TB: Oh, he knows the Gyojin is the real threat, but why he attacked Buccaneer… we'll get to that next chapter.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, won't that be a doozy?**

 **TB: So, what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **KKD: That's a toughie… but if I had to pick one bit or two, it'd be when Ai convinces Yoshi to get back into the fight and when Gekka shows up to become Corsair for the first time. I kinda hope we get to see some fanart of our characters, btw, it'd be pretty neat to see others' depictions of these guys.**

 **TB: Yeah, that would be totally awesome. I liked the inclusion of the marines, as well as development for both Yoshi and Ai. Trust me, they'll get more development in the next chapter.**

 **KKD: Yea, not to mention that we hardly see any signs of the military in tokusatsu outside those where they are the primary focus. It's a nice change of pace to actually include them in as a sort of anti-hero group, ready to combat our heroes as well as the monsters of the week like Gekka is as Corsair here.**

 **TB: So, let's not waste time, end this, and work on the next set. Until the next stories, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	14. Sail 14: Showdown! Yoshi vs Gekka

**TB: *starts chanting some incantations for KKD's prone body* Adele por de moise Dembala! AWAKE!**

 ***As KKD's soul sneaks in, avoiding the Reaper, the soul gets sucked into his body before he opens his eyes and sits up***

 **KKD: I LIIIIIIIIIVE! *stands up almost Frankenstein-esque* Yea, nice try Grim Reaper! Ya ain't takin' me ta Davy Jones!**

 **TB: Speaking of which, we are in part 2 of this story in Buccaneer. When we last left our heroes, Yoshi got his ass kicked by the new Marine Kamen Rider, Shimaoka Gekka, aka Corsair.**

 **KKD: What he said.**

 **TB: And now he and Ai are arrested and probably held up at the marine base.**

 **KKD: Man, oh man.**

 **TB: Will they be able to get out?**

 **KKD: Only one way to find out. LOWER THE DISCLAIMERS!**

 ***A screen lowers in front of them, showing the Disclaimers***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

 _Yo, ore da, Imamura Yoshi (Yo, it's me, Yoshi Imamura). Boy was last time a pain, not only did we have to run from cops, but we soon learned the marines were onto us! My crew, especially Ai-chan, were able to encourage me to go against the marines if that time ever came, and I've gained more confidence. However, this one marine came with his own Driver and Keys and turned into this new Kamen Rider called Corsair. I thought he was gonna be on our side with how he beat this Gyojin we were fighting, but then he went all Flash on me and KO'd me in one shot. Worse than that, this girl who's his second hand woman or something KO'd Ai-chan as well, taking both of us._

* * *

"And here we are now. In the cell of a high security marine headquarters," Yoshi pointed out, currently in an orange outfit, "And on top of that, they took all my shit away."

"Uh… Yoshi-san? Are you talking to Narrator-san again?" Ai checked, also wearing an orange outfit.

"...Not really, just recapping what happened to the audience."

And I appreciate that, but next time Yoshi, allow me to handle that.

"I just thought it would be fun," Yoshi smirked happily.

"Imamura, Fujimoto, stand," they heard a voice order before seeing Haruka standing outside their cells "Gekka-senjou is on his way."

Yoshi and Ai did just as they were told and stood up, Gekka walking in with his hands in his jacket pockets as usual.

"Well, well, if it isn't the big cheese," Yoshi smirked.

"Yare yare. How did the authorities have such a hard time with you?" Gekka sighed as he straightened his jacket.

"I'm a very clever pirate, sir."

"Yoshi-san, please don't provoke him," Ai whispered.

"Let me ask you something," Yoshi started.

"I'll ask the questions here," Gekka stated.

"I'll be asking anyway. When did you get your own belt?"

"That's none of your business. It's pointless talking to scum."

"...How blind are you, exactly? I'm the only thing standing between the Gyojin and their goal, and just because you have a belt and become a Kamen Rider doesn't mean you can kick my ass and throw me and a valued crew member into a cell! You just doomed the world!"

"You're mistaken," Gekka responded, turning his back to Yoshi, "I'm saving it. I'll be the one to eliminate the Gyojin, and nobody will tell me otherwise."

"Gekka-senjou's word is just. There is a good reason why he was picked to be Kamen Rider Corsair," Haruka said.

"Yeah, yeah, keep kissing his ass, tsundere-chan," Yoshi shrugged off, only for the two marines to point their batons at him.

"...You will watch what you say," Gekka warned, his soft, low voice conveying a warning as he lowered his baton, Yoshi not even fazed at their threats, "You keep up your piracy, and you'll share the same fate as your father, dead and alone."

It looked like Yoshi would get angry at first, but he started chuckling a bit until it became full on laughter.

"...Yoshi-san?" Ai muttered, confused and concerned for her friend and captain.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. It's just that… I find it so funny, that you think just because I'm behind bars now, you can mouth off to me like that," Yoshi responded in laughter before it stopped as he stepped closer to the bars to look into Gekka's eyes, "When I get out of this cell, I will make you eat your words."

"...We'll see about that," Gekka replied before he turned to his second hand woman, "Haruka, I want you to keep guard of these two."

"Yes, sir," Haruka saluted before Gekka left the room and she stood in front of the cell holding Yoshi and Ai.

"Well, this isn't good," Yoshi admitted.

"Why did you joke like that? Any worse and they could've killed us," Ai gulped.

"Getting under their skin is an advantage for me."

"Whatever you plan on doing, give it up. You will not get past me," Haruka insisted, her gaze not turning to them.

"Mind your own business, girl," Yoshi snapped back before sighing a bit as he and Ai leaned up against the wall and sat down.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then to one more clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 14: Showdown: Yoshi vs. Gekka!**

Back in the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the crew was not in a very pleasant state as some of them were very nervous and they were almost panicking, but the Gyojin siblings were not nearly as nervous.

"This isn't good. Yoshida-kun and Ai have been taken by the marines. Who knows what else could be happening to them as we speak," Mitsuru muttered as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down, Mitsuru-san. The captain is more than capable of figuring out how to get away from the jail. But just in case, we should probably find a way to rescue him and Ai-chan," Robin responded.

"Yeah, how are we going to break into a prison that's probably already heavily fortified?" Jack wondered, Hariko messing with one of his knives as he looked up.

"It should be easy. All we gotta do is sneak in as usual, avoid the guards, find his cell, and break him and Ai out," he figured.

"It might sound simple, brother, but something tells me it'll be anything but," Mizuki pointed out, "Remember, the marines caught him. They're more likely going to have better security than the police, so we some more time to think about this."

"...I don't want to think about what might be happening to Ai, but Yoshida-kun's with her. So I'm willing to think this through," Mitsuru nodded.

"So, we need to formulate a plan. Everyone, gather around," Robin ordered as the group circled around each other to discuss their operation.

* * *

Back at the prison, Yoshi was closing his eyes for a moment, remaining calm as Ai was thinking for a moment.

' _Yoshi-san… ever since I joined your crew, I always knew that I… no no, that's not right. Um… Yoshi-san… you've helped me become more confident, and I want to say… no, that's not right either,'_ Ai thought to herself, trying to think of a good way to confess her feelings to Yoshi, ' _Yoshi-san… I love you. No, that's too straightforward.'_

"Yo, Haruka-chan," Yoshi called out, surprising Ai at first, "I wanna be serious for a moment and ask you some questions."

"...I really shouldn't be hearing anything from prisoners," Haruka noted.

"All joking aside. How did your commander get that belt of his? You seem to be more willing to follow him into the jaws of death, but why? What makes him so dead set on seeing me confined, huh?"

"...Gekka-senjou was chosen to wield a Driver that was a work in progress at this headquarters. It was called the Corsair Project," Haruka informed, "He was chosen for his bravery, loyalty, determination, and views of justice."

"Hmph, guess there _is_ such a thing as 'blind justice'," Yoshi muttered.

"Yoshi-san," Ai muttered to herself.

"Of course _you_ would say that, but you do not understand what Senjou went through," Haruka responded, insistent on her choice, "He informed me that at a young age, he lost both his mother and father to a Gyojin attack. He has since devoted his life to joining the military, so that he could fight back against all forms of piracy. This devotion is what led to him being chosen for Project Corsair."

"The dude lost both his parents…?" Yoshi gawked, wincing a bit at what she said.

"I know you and he share the same past, but he had a much harsher life. Gekka-senjou did all he could at the age of 13 before finally becoming captain at the age of 17."

"Wow…" Ai whispered to herself before speaking up, "He must be really skilled and disciplined."

"As soon as he became captain, he was told to pick a second hand, an assistant in battle if you will. He chose me. If I am to live up to the loyalty he displayed to his superiors, then I must follow him."

"...Military always fighting for that great cause. Well, guess what, my cause is protecting people. You should understand that much," Yoshi retorted, making Haruka turn to look at him.

"Why? You're a pirate."

"Not all pirates are liars, cheats, and thieves. I steal only for the sake of my father's wish, to find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. And it also includes busting some sushi heads."

"You can save as many people as you wish, but mark my words, you will be brought to justice for your crimes, and nothing you say is going to convince me otherwise," Haruka stated, turning back around to stand guard.

"Taku, it's like I'm listening to a broken record," Yoshi groaned.

"When are you going to realize that we're not the enemy?" Ai shouted back.

"Enemy, no. Nuisance, yes," Haruka responded coldly as she stood her ground, Yoshi and Ai sighing before they sat back against the wall.

* * *

Outside the marine headquarters, Toradeki and Kujitora eyed the facilities, the whale plotting how to strike while Toradeki just chugged down more sake.

" **Oi, Kujitora-san, we gonna kill us some marines, right?"** Toradeki asked after his long chug.

" **Of course we are, but that's not just it,"** Kujitora answered, " **I caught glimpse of the Kamen Rider and one of his crew being caught by a marine who calls himself the new Kamen Rider."**

" **Oh! Oh~! I saw him fighting my Gyojin! He pummeled the poor guy!"**

" **But once we infiltrate the facility, the marines won't be a problem, it's the two Kamen Riders. Right now, they are at odds, but if they coexist, it will become an even greater threat to our cause,"** Kujitora responded, crossing his arms.

Toradeki just laughed as chugged his sake again before getting up.

" **Ii na (Good), let's bash some heads,"** Toradeki chuckled.

* * *

' _Okay, I think I got it now. Yoshi-san, we've been through alot together, and I… no no no, I want it to be more honest and heartfelt,'_ Ai thought, still trying to think of how to word her feelings.

"Ai-chan, we're going to get out of this," Yoshi assured, "I promise you."

"Actually, I, um… wanted to tell you something…"

"I know you're scared right now, but right now we need to fi-."

"Yoshi-san, I love you," Ai responded rather quickly, making Yoshi seem to freeze up in reaction.

"...Huh?"

"Oh my. Um… I'm very sorry, that just, blurted out. Um, I didn't mean to come onto you like that. You can forget what I sa-. What?"

Suddenly, Yoshi wrapped his arms around Ai, surprising her as he was hugging her firmly and gently.

"You don't have to say anything else. Just don't let go," Yoshi smiled, Ai smiling as she slowly teared up.

"...Hai," she answered, raising her arms up to hug Yoshi as well.

The two hugged it out, smiling at their affection for one another, but no more than Ai as she shed some tears.

"How long have you been feeling this way for me?" Yoshi asked.

"For some time since you recruited me. I've just… admired you for your determination and kindness. I've admired you for helping me overcome my fears, and… well… I don't know what else to say."

"Is that why you're always so eager to fight alongside me?"

"...I wanted to live up to your expectations," Ai admitted.

"Ai-chan… you don't need to do anything to impress me. I'm happy that you're a part of my crew," Yoshi smiled, Ai smiling back at him as she leaned closer to him, but Yoshi put his finger over her lips, "Let's save that for after we get out of here."

Ai nodded before they began to think of how to escape.

* * *

However, back with the crew, they arrived in front of the marine headquarters.

"Alright, here's our plan," Robin started, kneeling down on the ground to roll out a sheet of paper that showed the layout of the facilities and the others kneeled down with her to take a closer look, "I'll hack into the security cameras to secure our silent entrance. Once we're in, we'll split up and take out some of the guards that are in our way without setting the alarms."

"Which shouldn't be too hard. Now I'll sneak around this area and see if I can find Yoshi-san and Ai-san," Satoshi informed, "Mizuki-san, you and Hariko-kun will go to this area and disable the guards surrounding the entrance so that it will be easier for us to escape."

"It's possible that they took Yoshi-san's belt. So Jack-kun, you will be the one to look for it," Robin informed, Jack nodding in response.

"I'll join Satoshi-kun in looking for the captain and my sister," Mitsuru insisted, "I need to make sure she's alright."

"If you insist, Mitsuru-san," Satoshi shrugged.

"Okay, everyone set?" Robin checked, the others nodding in response, "Yosh. Everyone have their walkie talkies?"

"Hai," Satoshi confirmed, the others showing they had the walkie talkies.

"On my signal, when the cameras are disabled, we'll storm the place and get our captain and Ai-san back."

"Right," the others nodded, getting into position as Robin ran out to the nearest security station.

Once she arrived there, she grabbed the steel door of the electrical box and used her screwdriver to open it up and highwire the systems.

"Okay, one of these has to be the cameras," Robin muttered as she examined the wires, "Hmm… let's see here… *points to one* Eeny… *points to another* meeny… *points to a third* miny… *points to the last one* moe. That one must be it."

And so she got some wire cutters out of her overalls and carefully clipped the wires before looking through the window of the facility. She looked and saw all the cameras turned off, as signaled by them looking down and the red light being off. Robin then pulled out her walkie talkie and put the antenna up.

"The cameras are off. Min'na, that's all of your cue to enter," Robin responded, getting a confirmation from the rest of the crew.

* * *

With that, the rest of the crew marched in, Mizuki and Hariko crouching down to stay out of sight from the marine guards. They were even going on their tippy toes to not make a sound as they snuck past the guards. They went behind two guards, Mizuki and Hariko giving swift chops to their necks, knocking them out cold before dragging them away to a place where their prone bodies won't be seen.

Jack went swiftly around the facilities, avoiding whatever traps there were before finding where Yoshi's belt was stored.

' _There it is. In a lab,'_ Jack thought to himself, about to go in and get it.

However, he stopped and hid in a closet as he noticed Gekka walking into the lab.

' _Holy crap! It's that Marine Kamen Rider! What was it…? Corsair!'_

"Have you found anything yet about the belt?" Gekka asked one of the scientists who were examining Yoshi's belt.

"Nothing yet, sir," he answered, Gekka growling to himself before he left the room.

' _How am I going to get that belt?'_ Jack wondered to himself, thinking of a way before the scientist actually left the room, ' _Huh. It would be that simple.'_

He smirked as he got out of the closet.

* * *

Over with Satoshi and Mitsuru, the found their way to the cells.

"We're getting closer to Yoshi-san and Ai-san, but there's only one person standing guard in front of them. It's that Haruka woman," Satoshi whispered to Mitsuru.

"Leave her to me. I'll lead her away while you get those two out," Mitsuru assured as she snuck over, the two managing to see the cell and the woman they were looking for, "...There they are."

"*pulls out walkie talkie* Robin-san, we found Yoshi-san and Ai-san. However they're being guarded by Haruka."

 _-That could prove troublesome. Mitsuru-san, can you provide the necessary distraction?-_ Robin checked.

"Was already thinking of it," Mitsuru assured as she stood up, "Hey, you!"

Haruka looked over and gasped, seeing Mitsuru standing in her line of sight.

"You're the older sister of one of these pirates, aren't you?" Haruka responded in realization.

"Onee-chan!" Ai gasped, she and Yoshi just as stunned to see her.

"You're going to pay for taking my sister and my captain in. Come and get me if you can," Mitsuru exclaimed before taking off, Haruka being irritated enough to go after her.

"Daiseikou desu (Big success)," Satoshi smiled before running over to the cell.

"Satoshi! Man, am I glad to see you," Yoshi smiled as Satoshi kneeled down.

"How are you going to get us out of here, Satoshi-kun?" Ai asked.

"Just stand back, and I'll take care of it," Satoshi assured before he pulled out a small miniature handheld buzzsaw.

He slowly began to saw around the lock in an attempt to remove it entirely before it fell down.

"Yatta ze!" Yoshi cheered, throwing the door open, knocking the whole thing down as he and Ai rushed out.

"C'mon! Let's move!" Satoshi stated.

"First, I gotta get my clothes."

"Me too," Ai added, the two rushing nearby to a storage room to find their clothes, "Here they are."

"They crumbled my clothes up into a ball, that's rude! They folded yours!" Yoshi noted, Ai neatly taking hers before going into the nearby closet to get changed, Yoshi getting into a separate one, "One George Lucas swipe later!"

* * *

The scene transitioned with a swipe from this scene into a moment with Yoshi and Ai in their normal clothes again.

"Much better," Yoshi smirked as he adjusted his hat.

However, the alarms started to blare very loudly.

 **=ALERT! ALERT! GYOJIN ATTACK ON THE BASE! REPEAT! GYOJIN ATTACK ON THE BASE!=**

"Nandatto!?" Yoshi gawked as the three heard a commotion going on throughout the base.

"Let's move!" Satoshi responded, Ai rushing out after Yoshi.

They started running through the whole commotion of marine guards fighting Puffers, none of them happening to notice them.

"I need to get my belt, but I don't know where it is!" Yoshi responded.

"Jack-kun is getting it as we speak," Satoshi assured, the three soon finding themselves above on the rafters before noticing Gekka taking out some Puffers himself, "It's him!"

"...You two go on ahead. I got a score to settle with this guy."

"Yoshi-san, don't do something rash. What if you lose to this guy again? What if you get killed by him this time?! What if you-" Ai started to worry before Yoshi grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips, surprising her, "Mmm! Mmm… *eyelids lower* mmm."

Her surprise faded as they embraced, Ai enjoying the kiss before Yoshi let go.

"Well… I… I don't know what to say to this," Satoshi admitted, still ready to go.

"You guys join up with Mizuki and Hariko, I'll be alright. You gotta be strong for me, Ai-chan. Okay?" Yoshi encouraged, Ai blushing and smiling.

"Wakatta. Let's go, Satoshi-kun," Ai nodded.

"Don't do anything you might regret," Satoshi warned before the two ran off.

With that, Yoshi looked below at Gekka, currently handling his own against the Puffers with his gun.

"Alright, Narrator-san. This is it. My Rider-on-Rider fight with this guy," Yoshi smirked, cracking his neck.

Anything to say before you go?

"Yeah… I really wish I had a better idea than this," he admitted before grabbing the rail and then lifting himself up, jumping over and down to the floor below, "GERONIMO~!"

"Huh?" Gekka responded in confusion, looking up to see Yoshi, gasping before the pirate actually landed on top of him, knocking both of them down.

"Ugh~... Yep. Better idea needed," Yoshi confirmed, shaking his body off a bit before turning to Gekka, taking his jacket and hat off, now shirtless and showing that he's serious, "You softened me up, last time, Gekka. But now… it's time for some payback."

"...Yare yare," Gekka sighed before adjusting his jacket, "I suppose I'll have to lock you up again after I defeat you."

"Not this time, you're not."

"You don't understand. _I_ am the savior this world needs against the Gyojin, not you."

"When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I am not the enemy, huh?" Yoshi snapped back, Gekka clenching his fist, "I know you lost your folks, and that's sad. You and your military is always fighting for a good cause. Guess what, I lost my pops and now I'm fighting for that same cause."

"Save lives, fight Gyojin, it doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law," Gekka replied as he set up his Driver.

"Alright then. I'll have to beat it into you."

"Yoshi!" he heard a voice call before he turned to see Jack from above with his belt, "Catch this!"

Yoshi caught the belt before putting it around his waist.

" _Thank you_ , Jack!" Yoshi smiled, pulling out his key and posing, "HENSHIN!"

After he turned it, he started morphing into Buccaneer. At the same time, Gekka pulled out his own key and plugged it in the top of his Driver.

"Henshin," Gekka said, turning the key, both Riders soon decked out in their respective armors before posing, ready to fight.

They engaged in a tense staredown before they pulled out their respective weapons, Buccaneer with his sword and Corsair with his jutte. Both of them then charged at each other, Corsair taking the first lunge, but Buccaneer blocked it, the two at a standstill.

* * *

Back with Mitsuru, she kept evading Haruka, occasionally cracking her whip to gain some distance, even throwing Haruka's baton away.

"Very well… you have forced me to get serious," Haruka growled before going in a nearby room to bring out a what looked like a long wooden stick, "Don't let the appearance fool you."

With that, she turned the stick on its side before gripping it tightly, slowly pulling it to reveal a blade hidden within. She unsheathed her long thin blade before pointing it at Mitsuru.

"You're about to see my specialty in action. My swordsmanship with Sentou (Sage's Sword) is unrivaled and unmatched," Haruka declared, putting her wooden sheath on her belt.

"Crap," Mitsuru gulped before Haruka reeled her arm back.

"Aubade Coup Droit (Dawn Serenade: Right Handed Strike)!" Haruka shouted, thrusting her blade forward, which actually released a compressed blast of air right towards Mitsuru, who instinctively dodged out of the way, the air pocket blowing into a wall.

"What!? Th-That was almost like it was from a gun!" Mitsuru gawked.

" _Exactly._ I don't want our battle to end in death, though, so I will end this quickly."

"Not while we're here!" she heard a voice shout before she saw Satoshi and Ai arrive, stunning her in shock.

"Anata!" Haruka gawked.

"Ai…" Mitsuru smiled, her sister rushing in and drop kicking the shocked Haruka in the face, knocking her back.

"Mitsuru-san, you okay?" Satoshi asked, running up to her as Ai stood her ground.

"I… I can't let myself be beaten by pirates… Gekka-senjou trusts me," Haruka grunted, struggling up to her feet while gripping her jaw and her sword, Sentou, tightly, "I will not fail him!"

"We'll show you that we're not the enemy," Ai insured, as she, Satoshi, and Mitsuru stood ready to fight.

* * *

Back with Buccaneer and Corsair, the two clashed through the base, blades clanging as they dueled. As they were clashing, they managed to hit Puffers as a result of the other dodging their attacks or pushing each other's weapons away. Corsair growled and Buccaneer smirked as they kept clashing their blades before pulling out their pistols and firing. The marines around them dodged the stray bullets, but the Puffers in range weren't so lucky.

"You gettin' tired yet?" Buccaneer checked, clearly still working at max while Corsair was fighting at the same amount of power.

"You can't be serious. I've been trained to do this all day," Corsair scoffed, "I can face both the Gyojin and you if I have to."

"Right back at ya, Emo R. Lee Ermy!"

"Yakamashi (Shut the hell up)!" the marine snapped, rushing in and clashing blades with Buccaneer again.

* * *

The Gyojin siblings, meanwhile, had come across some of the Puffers, quickly dispatching them along with Jack before…

" **LALI-HO~!"** they heard a voice drunkenly shout, turning to see Toradeki and Kujitora dive down before dodging out of the way.

" **Rankyaku…"** Kujitora muttered, running towards Okamizu, quickly jumping forward and reeling his leg back.

" **Gyojin Karate: Gobyakumaigawara Mawashigeri! (Fishman Karate: 500 Tile Roundhouse Kick!)"** Okamizu shouted their kicks colliding with each other, each with a powerful force that sent a huge shockwave off after a few seconds before they ended up on opposite sides.

" **Roudan (Dragon Cut)!"**

The two quickly turned around, nothing happening to them as their attacks basically cancelled each other out. Over with Jack and Harisento, the two tried to fire their own weapons (both knives and pistol) at Toradeki, who managed to drunkenly avoid every single one of the projectiles.

"What is with this guy? He's drunker than an Oktoberfest participant yet he's avoiding everything!" Jack groaned.

" **Honestly, I'm just as stunned that he has amazing perception,"** Harisento admitted, Toradeki dodging another knife before running towards the two, cackling as he punched Harisento away and attempted to punch Jack, but he blocked his blade with his sword, knocking the drunk Gyojin back.

" **Huh… I'm bleeding…"** Toradeki muttered, looks at the navy blue blood on his fist before licking it, leaving Jack a bit disturbed before the Tiger Shark Gyojin spat the blood out.

"Nanda? Do you think you're Bruce Lee or something?" Jack responded.

" **Don't let his antics fool you. He's trying to gain a psychological edge over you,"** Harisento responded.

* * *

Back with the Riders, Buccaneer was thrown into a window before Corsair ran for a blunt thrust with his jutte. Buccaneer reacted faster, though, leaping to the side just as Corsair's jutte made contact, breaking the window.

"Your will is strong, but how much longer will your tenacity last you?" Corsair checked, posing with his jutte before lunging forward again.

"I'll fight you however many times it takes until you see that we are on the same page!" Buccaneer assured, rushing in and managing to hit Corsair with his sword, knocking him back, but Corsair hit him with his jutte as well, causing sparks to fly off their armors.

After they both got up, Buccaneer got up and pulled his Kaen Key and plugged it into his belt.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

Buccaneer prepared his fists as he was engulfed in the flames, transforming into his Kaen Form. Corsair stood his ground as he prepared for what may happen next as Buccaneer ran towards him, the marine attempting to block with his jutte, but the pirate slammed his gauntlet into the weapon, pushing him back and knocking him off his guard.

"Nani?" Corsair gawked as he tried to recover, only to get a faceful of fire fist from Buccaneer, knocking them off the platform they were fighting on.

Both Corsair and Buccaneer fell below, the marine turning the pirate and growled before trying to kick him, both of them landing on another platform. This got the attention of Ai, Mitsuru, Satoshi, and Haruka.

"Yoshi-san/Yoshida-kun!" the three gasped.

"Senjou, daijoubu desu ka?" Haruka responded, seemingly out of concern as she approached Corsair, who held his hand out as he stood up.

"Daijoubu da," Corsair assured, getting up and grabbing Buccaneer by the collar, "Do you finally see the difference between us now?"

"...You and I… are not as different as you think!" Buccaneer smirked, pulling out his Mizu Key and switching forms again.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

This time, after the water tornado enveloped him, he was in his Mizu Form before kicking Corsair away. He then pulled out his Mizu Whip, cracking it to taunt Corsair at first before swinging it around, the marine swiftly dodging all of it.

"C'mon, Yoshi-san! Defeat him!" Satoshi cheered on.

"I believe in you, Yoshi-san!" Ai added, clasping her hands together in prayer.

Buccaneer smiled under his helmet, getting a few hits on Corsair, but the marine pressed the buttons on his belt.

 **=ICHI! NI!=**

"Corsair Strike…" Corsair stated before jumping in the air, thrusting his jutte at Buccaneer, the blade connecting with the pirate's helmet, causing it to crack and fly off.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped in panic, the Pirate Rider's face being shown with some blood dripping out of his mouth.

"This ends here, Imamura…" Corsair exclaimed, his voice still soft and low as he stepped towards the downed Yoshi.

"...Just when you think it's over, there's always more of the battle to be had," Yoshi smirked before pulling out his Dengeki Key and putting it in his belt.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

His form sparked with lightning, before becoming the Dengeki Form, minus the helmet as he twirled his Dengeki Escrima.

"Yare yare… why can't you admit defeat?" Corsair groaned, aiming his jutte again before the two clashed again.

The two continued to fight, Yoshi not even answering as his Escrima bashed Corsair in the helmet, breaking it off to reveal Gekka's strained face. They kept clashing their weapons together, neither of them feeling any fatigue before they lunged forward, striking each other's faces, both of them getting knocked down, Yoshi back to his default Rider form. They both panted, exhaustion seeming to finally catch up before Gekka slowly stood back up.

"You're not like last time," Gekka panted heavily.

"...That's cuz I'm actually putting up a fight," Yoshi chuckled a bit, his crewmates trying to step in, "No, don't come in… I got this…"

"...Your feelings are strong for your crew… for the girl that was in your cell… and especially… mother," Gekka panted, Yoshi's eyes widening when he brought that up.

"*pant, pant* How do you know about my Kaa-chan?"

"...Did some research… found out that Imamura Minami was alive when news spread of her fights with the Gyojin in America. She was wise to hide from the authorities, but soon her failure will be complete."

As he said this, Gekka slowly walked forward to Yoshi, who was on his knees as he struggled to get up, gripping his jutte tightly.

"And now, I will defeat you. Then your crew will join you behind bars… and then I will go after Minami," Gekka stated as he held up his jutte, staring coldly at the pirate before slashing downward.

However, Yoshi grabbed the jutte before it hit him, surprising Gekka.

"Teme… you think you can talk trash about Tou-chan, threaten to arrest my crew, as well as go after Kaa-chan, and get away with it?" Yoshi growled, his grip tightening on the jutte as he managed to push himself up, "I… I won't let you harm the only family and friends that I have in my life!"

With a roar, Yoshi gripped tighter and tighter on the jutte before turning his hand to the left, managing to actually break, stunning everyone there before he started punching at Gekka. The two continued to trade punches, each one tiring the other and bloodying their faces before Yoshi tackled Gekka to the ground. The pirate then began to rapidly punch Gekka in the face, going to town on it while yelling his outrage all the way.

"Senjou!" Haruka called out in worry, running over to her captain to get Yoshi off, but he pushed her away before continuing to punch, his momentum slowing down due to fatigue.

Just before he was about to deliver yet another punch to Gekka's face, but it was soon caught by Ai's hand, confusing him for a moment.

"Yoshi-san, please stop. ...I-I think he's had enough," Ai pointed out, showing how Gekka had blood dripping down his face.

"*deep breath* Okay," Yoshi sighed, getting up and walking back to his crew, Haruka running to her captain in concern, "Sorry about that. I just got worked up at what he said. I'm calm now."

"Are you sure?" Satoshi checked.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"...I hope you're happy with yourself, Imamura," Haruka growled, helping Gekka up, the marine captain looking frustrated.

"It's not like I mortally wounded him or anything. That's not how I play. It's his fault for threatening the safety of my crew and my mother," Yoshi scowled, walking away.

"*pant, pant* You're a pirate. All this talk about protecting your family and friends… I don't have any of that… I have _nothing_ to protect…" Gekka grunted, Haruka putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Nothing, huh? ...That's the only difference between you and me… sure you and I protect innocents, but without anyone close to protect, a real reason to defend others aside from the fact that we have to… who are we fighting for, huh? I fight for the memory of Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, and the protection of my crew. You fight for the military because you're ordered to, but what else? Is it to fill some sort of revenge slot because your parents died?"

"Gekka-senjou does not need a lecture from a criminal like you!" Haruka snapped, ready to defend Gekka.

"Ha-Haruka *cough, cough*... stand down," Gekka ordered, surprising her, "What you're saying… that my motives for protecting the innocent are hollow…?"

Yoshi looked back and gave a glance at Gekka, the latter having a confused expression as to what Yoshi was telling him.

"...If you're a captain, you should know the difference between good and evil. And you know that I'm not evil," Yoshi pointed out, Ai smiling in response before the pirate captain turning around again, "Ikuze."

"...Hai," Ai nodded as they were about to leave.

However, they soon heard noises before turning around to see Jack, Okamizu, and Harisento being sent crashing into the metal wall where they were, Toradeki and Kujitora jumping up on the platform.

"Nani!?" Mitsuru gawked.

"Temera…" Yoshi growled as he was set to fight, but feeling the fatigue from his fight with Gekka made him fall to his knee, Ai running over to him.

"Yoshi-san, easy," Ai responded, trying to help her new love stand.

" **Isn't this a sight to behold?"** Kujitora scoffed, seeing the two Riders exhausted.

" **Well well well. Seems one of the Riders is hurt worse than the other,"** Toradeki noticed before running over to Haruka and Gekka.

"Senjou, I'll prote-!" Haruka assured before Toradeki spat out a black mist, which caused Haruka to scream in pain as it was in her eyes, "Agh! My eyes! I-I can't see!"

"Haruka!" Gekka gasped, about to move until he noticed Kujitora behind him before he turned.

" **Shigan,"** Kujitora muttered, getting in close before jabbing his finger at Gekka, making him gasp in pain.

Yoshi and his crew witnessed this with wide eyes and shocked expressions as Gekka fell to his knees and down to the floor.

" **Yahoo! We got him!"** Toradeki drunkenly cheered, Kujitora lifting the unconscious marine over his shoulders.

"Ma… Matte, kora…" Jack grunted, trying to get up, but he was too tired to.

With that, the Gyojin generals left and jumped away.

"Matte!" Yoshi called, but it was too late.

The Gyojin left the crew in the base, a marine running up to notice them but then turned and saw Haruka down, black mist all over her eyes.

"Haruka-chui!" The marine gasped as he looked at Yoshi's crew, "Kisamara… *pulls up a phone* I need backup right away! Haruka-chui is down! I repeat, Haruka-chui is down!"

"Min'na, let's get out of here!" Yoshi ordered, the pirates making their getaway, Harisento picking the blinded Haruka up before they ran away.

They managed to run out the window and land outside, Robin waiting.

"Robin-chan! Grappling hook, now!"

"Hai!" Robin nodded, pulling out the hook and firing it at a rooftop that was a good distance away.

The crew grabbed on before it pulled them far away from the marine base.

"Whew… that was close…" Yoshi sighed in relief.

"Wh… What are you pirates going to do to me…?" Haruka asked, being held by Harisento in a bridal like manner while struggling to move, still blinded by the black mist.

"Nothing bad. Just somewhere safe to lay low."

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Haruka: I-I am unable to see anything for several hours?

Mitsuru: Seems like it.

Yoshi: Looks like we're gonna be the ones pulling off a rescue this time.

Toradeki: **Na, how much more punishment can you take until your will is nothing, huh?**

Gekka: Give me more, you bastards!

 **Jikai, Sail 15: The Marine's Resolve!**

* * *

Yoshi: Here we are. Utau Tani! Here is where we'll find the treasure!

 **What started as a treasure hunt…**

Satoshi: What in the world?

 **Becomes an encounter of unusual proportions…**

Yoshi: A group of musical heroes and elemental Sailor Moon girls. That's a new one.

Mikoto: Pirates and spirits?

Mako: A Musical Sentai and a Pirate Kamen Rider?

 **Leading to a Battle for the Fate of All Living Things…**

Robin: He's going to use this treasure to bring back his master!

Yoshi: Not gonna happen! IKUZE!

 **But how will they fare against a bringer of darkness, and their own dark sides?**

Mikoto: Eh?!

Mako: Masaka…

Yoshi: This is gonna be a long crossover.

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Looks like Mikoto can rock harder than I expect. Nice job there.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Yellow Melody: Glad to see that Lisa and Saki are good friends now.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Y-Saki: At least Yoshi and Ai are free, but now Corsair's captured? What'll you do, Buccaneer-kun?**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Yellow Melody, Y-Saki, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: ...Whoa.**

 **KKD: Intense stuff.**

 **TB: Yoshi and Ai broke out, Ai confessing her love for Yoshi, but just when Gekka was about to see Yoshi's way of thinking, he gets captured and Haruka gets blinded by Toradeki's Tajiri-like mist.**

 **KKD: Talk about a lot of stuff going on.**

 **TB: In all seriousness, that was intense.**

 **KKD: Yea, it was. Gotta say my favorite part, or parts, were when Ai confessed her love, and the bout between Yoshi and Gekka as Riders.**

 **TB: Ah yes, the mano a mano showdown between Pirate and Marine and they gave their all at each other. And Ai shyly confessing was brilliant.**

 **KKD: Yea, sure was. Your favorite scene?**

 **TB: The whole triple threat war between the marines, Gyojin, and Buccaneer's crew. It's a few scales down from the Marineford War in One Piece, but the battle is still BADASS!**

 **KKD: Yea, I'll take your word for that. Anything else to mention?**

 **TB: Only that we're getting closer to releasing Super Hero Taisen Harmony.**

 **KKD: Yea, if the number of previews wasn't obvious.**

 **TB: Well, until the next one, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	15. Sail 15: The Marine's Resolve

**KKD: *appears, lowered down by a blue ghost of sorts, dressed in his pirate attire* Whew! Finally a means to get here without falling for a trap.**

 **TB: *Tarzan yell as he swings and jumps down, dressed in his own pirate attire* I still prefer swinging. I like making an entrance.**

 **KKD: I know, but still, nice to have a Stand to help… wait, whoops! Did I spoil something by saying that?**

 **TB: Nope, nope, just stating your likeness for JoJo. Nothing too bad. I like JoJo too, I've stated that before and used some of its influence in my stories.**

 **KKD: Point taken. It's just that since I reviewed the series with you on DA, I guess one just happened to develop to help me out once we got to another part. ...Did I just do a plug for our DA profiles?**

 **TB: I do believe you did. Speaking of, I'm uploading Stardust Crusaders reviews on my channel. Go look at those. But enough self plugs, we got an interesting chapter of Kamen Rider Buccaneer to do.**

 **KKD: Yea, of course. Sapphire Skies?**

 ***The Stand nodded before pulling up the Disclaimer screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

Over in the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Harisento was placing Haruka down on a medical bed, her eyes still covered because of the black mist from Toradeki. Yoshi sighed as Mitsuru looked over Haruka.

"Wh… Where am I…? I can't see anything…" Haruka muttered, struggling to open her eyes.

"You're inside my ship now. The S.S. Anne Bonnie," Yoshi informed, Haruka looking left and right frantically.

"You pirates kidnapped me!?"

"Easy, take it easy, Haruka-san," Mitsuru responded, holding her down, "That black mist did a number on you, and it's going to make it hard for you to open your eyes, let alone see anything."

"...So you're going to heal me…? ...Why?" Haruka asked, confused.

"As much as I'm not fond of the marines, it's the right thing to do. There wasn't any reason to just leave you there," Yoshi answered.

"...S-Senjou, where's Gekka-senjou?"

"...He got taken by the Gyojin. I'm sorry," Robin apologized.

"Why…? Why didn't you go back for him!? We could've saved him!"

"They already got away with him before we could catch up, and a marine saw you knocked out thinking we hurt you. We had to get out of there," Yoshi informed, "There's no way he'd listen to us, and you know it."

Haruka said nothing as she sat up, Robin walking over to her as Mitsuru took a sleeping blindfold of sorts from her and put it over the lieutenant's eyes.

"You'll be unable to see for a few hours or more, so you'll have to wear this for now," Mitsuru informed as Haruka still said nothing.

"C'mon, guys, let's give her some space. She doesn't wanna talk right now," Yoshi told the others as they gave Haruka her space, the captain looking at her and noticing a small tear dripping out of her blindfold and down her cheek, "*whispers* Take notes, Narrator-san. I'm gonna have a chat with her later."

Right, of course. But you know, we have other matters.

"For now, cue the intro."

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then to one more clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 15: The Marine's Resolve**

At that moment, Toradeki and Kujitora had arrived at a nearby area under a large bridge, with the unconscious Gekka in tow, the drunk Gyojin dropping him to the floor.

" **Na, Kujitora-san, are we gonna kill him now?"** Toradeki asked, chuckling as bit as he took a sip of his sake.

" **...No. Leave him to me,"** Kujitora answered.

" **Aw~, you're no fun. Welp, I'm going back to Kuroken-sama now."**

Kujitora just sighed as Toradeki leaped away, the old whale getting down on the floor to sit before smacking Gekka in the head to wake him up.

"Ugh…" he grunted, slowly opening his eyes, his head pounding as he looked and saw Kujitora sitting right at his face, gasping and instantly backing up, "Y-You! What do you want!?"

" **...Nothing. You and I never got the chance to properly fight,"** Kujitora noted, simply sitting casually, " **The moment that you're at 100%, you and I will fight."**

"...I have no quarrel with you now… stay out of my way. Imamura Yoshida is the one I want."

" **...You already lost to him."**

"But… I need to know what it is I fight for. I have no loved ones, or friends, or anyone close to me. I need to find my purpose, not for the military, but for me. What am I fighting for?"

Kujitora looked at the marine questioning his resolve, understanding that he was beginning to embark on a spiritual quest of sorts.

* * *

Back in the ship cabin, Haruka continued to sit and say nothing, her eyes still covered with the blindfold.

"...She hasn't said anything for 15 minutes," Ai noted.

"She certainly doesn't want to be welcome on the ship," Mizuki noted.

"She's a marine, what would you expect?" Jack responded.

"She seems to be taking her defeat very hard," Yoshi noticed based on the look of her face.

"Please do not pretend that I can't hear you, because I still can," Haruka pointed out, "I may be blinded, but I'm not deaf _OR_ stupid!"

"You be quiet, the pirates are talking. This conversation does not involve you," Hariko snapped back.

"Easy there, Hariko. *whispers to crew* I saw a tear drip down her face," Yoshi noted, the others looking at him in confusion, "I'm going to talk to her."

"Will she even listen to you?" Mitsuru wondered.

"It's worth a try. Ai-chan, I'd like a good luck kiss please."

She nodded before kissing Yoshi on the lips, letting the captain walk over to the blinded marine lieutenant.

"Na, Haruka-chan. You okay?" Yoshi asked out of concern, Haruka looking over towards him.

"...I'm not sure…" she answered, looking down, "...Why are you helping me? You're a pirate."

"*chuckles* Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"...I need a clear answer. Pirates aren't trustworthy and yet you and your crew went out of your way to nurse me back to health and help me. Why?"

"Not all pirates are like what you assume them to be. I wanted to follow Tou-chan, fighting to protect those closest to me and my friends while also searching for treasure and fighting off the Gyojin," Yoshi informed, Haruka not really knowing how to answer to that, "You know, you oughta laugh and smile more. Laughing will make you smile, and smiling can make you happy."

"Why?" Haruka asked, still confused.

"Why _not_? It's the right way to act! When you're happy, laugh! Even when you're sad, you smile and laugh."

"If I laugh when I'm upset, I'll look like a fool."

"Jigau da (You're wrong). Go on, laugh."

Haruka sighed, feeling stupid, but deciding to try it. What came out, though, sounded like someone was saying 'shh'.

"Come on. You can do it. Laugh in the face of danger, ho ho ho ho!" Yoshi laughed to accentuate his point.

"Mmm…"

"Hero wa hiroi~ kokoro no ochinushi nano sa (A hero has a wide~ heart)."

"*snickers* Da-Dame yo (St-Stop it). *snickers* That's just… st-stupid. Sh-Shishi."

"Why? I see you holding it in."

"Pfft… *snicker* Shish-, my laugh sounds stupid. I don't want to be embarrassed by this," Haruka chortled, trying to hold her laughter in.

"Japanese Wordplay #2! Okane no trouble okanne~! (I'm freaked out about money trouble~!)" Yoshi declared, making Haruka giggle a bit.

"Shishish-, ya-yamette kudasai (pl-please stop)."

"Japanese Wordplay #3! Namida kao ga na midare daiyo. (I'll mess up your tearing face.)"

"Sh-Shishishishishishi! Shishishishishi!" Haruka laughed, finding it hard to stop.

"*laughs* That's a funny laugh right there," Yoshi chuckled, Haruka laughing with him with the other crew smiling in response, "You're not that bad a marine, Harushi-chan!"

"Harushi?"

"Why not? It's a cute nickname and goes with your laugh."

"I… I like it. Shishishi," Haruka giggled, feeling better before the crew suddenly heard the alarms, "Wh-What is that!?"

"Gyojin alarm. Looks like they weren't satisfied with just infiltrating the marine HQ," Jack groaned as the group got themselves ready, Yoshi heading for the wheel.

"Everyone, hang onto something," Yoshi called out, spinning the wheel and driving the ship up to the surface.

* * *

After a bit, the group rushed out to find Toradeki cackling as he was flipping cars and pushing down street lamps.

"Great, the drunken idiot," Jack groaned.

"Harushi-chan, you think you'll be okay with the blindfold?" Yoshi checked to make sure as Haruka pulled out her sheath.

"...I don't need my eyes at this moment. My other senses are just as strong and I can easily hear what's coming," Haruka assured as she slowly unsheathed her blade and prepared for battle.

"As long as we're clear."

"...You don't mind fighting with us?" Ai asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only fighting with you pirates because you've gone out of your way to help me with my predicament. Consider me returning the favor."

"Fair enough. Now then, let's get started," Yoshi smirked as he set his Driver up and pulled out his Kaizoku Key, "Henshin!"

He transformed into Buccaneer and twirled his sword.

" **...Puffers, go!"** Toradeki shouted, summoning the grunts and running with them.

With that, the pirates and marine scattered around, taking on the Puffers. Satoshi and Robin started by bashing in heads with his staff and her gauntlets respectively. Jack jumped in and spun around, slashing any Puffer around him with both katanas, smirking as he did so. Mitsuru and Ai were back to back, both kicking the Puffers as they surrounded her. Just when it looked like they were cornered, Haruka came by, simply walking by as she held her sword out and passed the Puffers, not swinging, but confusing all of them.

"Hanauta Sanchou (Three Verse Humming)..." Haruka muttered before she stopped and slowly sheathed her sword, "...Yahazugiri (Arrow Notch Slash)!"

With a clink sound, the Puffers screamed before sparks appeared from them, making them fall down.

"...How did you get all of them so fast!?" Mitsuru asked, shocked by this feat of speed.

"Vigorous training and constant improvement of my speed," Haruka answered, standing proudly.

Harisento and Okamizu, meanwhile, double-teamed some of the Puffers along with Buccaneer before Toradeki jumped in, managing to separate the Rider from the group as he started wailing his arms and legs around to hit the Rider. Buccaneer managed to duck and dodge before Harisento jumped in the air and threw his knives at Toradeki, the general using his drunken style to dodge them, but Okamizu caught him off guard and gave him a surprise kick.

" **ITAI!"** Toradeki cried out, rubbing his posterior in pain as he growled in frustration before Haruka ran past Buccaneer and the Gyojin siblings, managing to hack at Toradeki even while blinded.

"Where's Gekka-senjou? Tell me where he is!" Haruka ordered while slashing at Toradeki, the Gyojin cackling as she kicked him back.

" **Heck if I know. Kujitora-san told me to leave it to him. He's probably torturing him as we speak right now."**

"What did you say!?"

" **I said, he's probably torturing him as we speak right now? Youse deaf, woman?!"**

Haruka growled before running at him with her sword again, but he slipped out of the way, tearing her blindfold out again, her eyes still stained from the black mist.

" **Marine, don't go in so recklessly!"** Harisento shouted at Haruka, who kept missing her swings.

" **He's trying to make you angry and lose focus!"** Okamizu warned, but the marine didn't listen.

"Where is Senjou!? Tell me!"

" **...Why would I!? That man was nothing but trash! He said so himself! What was it he said…? Come on, I know this. I know he said something, ah yes! 'My motivations for protecting the innocent are hollow'. Who does he have left to fight for if not for the military that bred him!? Who's he going to protect!? It's sure as hell not you, that's for sure,"** Toradeki smirked, making Haruka snap and scream as she literally ran blindly at the drunk.

He rolled under her sword slash however before turning her around and spitting a red mist right into her eyes again.

"Agh! I-It burns!" she winced, whimpering in pain, "My eyes are closed though! How are they burning!?"

Suddenly, as Toradeki tried to smack her, Buccaneer roared as he ran up to the Gyojin general and knocked him into a car.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" he shouted, punt kicking the Gyojin below the belt, making him groan in response before he tossed him aside.

" **OH! Augh~, my sea rocks!"** Toradeki moaned, holding his tenders before he took another sip of his sake, " **Agh! I got no more time to waste here! Nigerun daiyo (Run away)!"**

With that, Toradeki cartoonishly ran away, leaving behind a dust silhouette.

"Dang it," Buccaneer growled, turning back into Yoshi before turning to Haruka, her eyes not only having the black mist stain, but was now covered in red.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gekka had finally gotten to his feet, completely healed of his wounds.

"I'm better… now I must leave," he muttered to himself.

" **Matte,"** he heard a voice call out before turning to see Kujitora, " **Did you think you would leave without a fight?"**

"You know… for a second there… I did. *sigh* Yare yare. I guess there's no way out of it."

" **Katta de koi."**

With that, Gekka set his belt up and focused on Kujitora before pulling out his Corsair Key.

"Henshin," Gekka said calmly as he inserted his key, turning into Corsair as he cracked his knuckles.

The two quickly rushed in, their duel beginning.

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Mitsuru was taking a closer look at the red stain now on Haruka's eyes.

"This is bad. Not only have you been blinded, but you've also been burned," she stated, wiping the stuff off her eyes, "The only pro is that you only have a few more minutes before your eyesight recovers."

Haruka said nothing as she put the blindfold back on.

"Some professional marine you are," Hariko groaned.

"Brother," Mizuki stated, nudging him a bit.

"It's true. You're letting that drunk get into your head! You need to learn to remain calm if you are to win!"

"I failed," Haruka whimpered, "I messed up, and let my anger get the better of me. I usually have a calm and cool demeanor, but I let the enemy provoke me. *sniff, sniff*"

"C'mon, Haruka-san, don't cry," Ai tried to comfort her as tears dripped out from under her blindfold.

"I let my guard down, I'm blinded, Senjou is nowhere to be found now, I'm being healed by people who I thought were hindrances, and now I'm let myself get worked up over my captain's safety. ...Why? Why am I like this…?"

"...Can I talk with her alone…?" Ai offered, Yoshi looking at her and could tell what she was thinking through her expression alone.

"Sore mo ii (That's fine), but I doubt she'll listen to you," Yoshi shrugged, signaling the others to leave before Ai put her hand on his shoulders.

"Yoshi-san, eto… could I have a good luck kiss now?"

He nodded, kissing Ai on the lips before he walked away, the cook of the ship sitting next to Haruka, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"I can tell you're really worried about Gekka-san," Ai noted, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Don't touch me. I don't need your pity," Haruka muttered, turning her back, trying to ignore everyone.

"Do you… love him?"

"...What brought this up?"

"You've been loyal to Gekka-san for how long now? Seven years at best? Only someone who's in love would defend the honor of the person they look up to… I did the same thing," Ai informed, making Haruka 'face' towards Ai.

"...How would you know? You've confessed your love only a few hours ago, how could you know I'd fall in love with my captain?" Haruka retorted.

"You can't hide these things. Everything I felt, I now see in you."

Haruka groaned to herself while running her fingers through her hair before sighing.

"Yes… Watashi wa… Senjou wo koto ga aishiteageru (I love… Captain)," Haruka confessed.

"See? It wasn't that hard to admit is," she smiled in response.

"But… I can't tell him that. I put professionalism first over my personal feelings. It's what my superiors have told me."

"There's nothing against expressing those personal feelings. But I'll leave it to you to tell him when you're comfortable."

"...Okay."

"...You're not really that bad a person, Haruka-san," Ai smiled, making Haruka blush a bit.

"And I will admit… you may be pirates, but all your hearts seem to be in the right place. Dare I say it… I think we'd be able to work together on occasion," Haruka admitted, Yoshi turning around and gasping overdramatically with his hands on his face.

"Did I just hear that? Did you say we can work together?" he asked to make sure, making Haruka gasp in shock, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! She said it! She said it! She said it! Hahahahahahahaha~! We got another ally!"

"D-Don't make assumptions. I won't be staying on your ship for long."

"Yeah right. You may not be part of my crew, but you're still an ally to me nevertheless."

"...Alright. I hope Gekka-senjou doesn't take it too hard."

* * *

Back with Corsair, he had just dodged an attack from Kujitora before going in for a kick.

" **Soru,"** the Gyojin muttered, disappearing before the kick landed.

"Hmm…" Corsair mumbled, looking around before Kujitora appeared again.

" **Jyugon!"**

With that, Kujitora landed a very hard punch on Corsair, getting knocked down to the floor. As he struggled to get up, Corsair pulled out his jutte and tried to thrust at the Gyojin.

" **Tekkai!"** Kujitora shouted as his body withstood the jutte thrust.

"That is indeed troublesome," Corsair groaned, trying to figure out how to gain the upper hand.

After a bit, Kujitora rushed in, forcing Corsair on the defense again until he pulled out his gun and fired, catching Kujitora off guard before he kicked him in the air. He then pushed the button on his belt.

 **=ICHI! NI!=**

"Saate (Now then), todome da," Corsair stated before jumping up before he fired his gun a few more times before charging his jutte, "Corsair Thrust!"

Kujitora noticed this and tried to block it, but Corsair managed stab through his block and knock him down to the ground. Corsair panted as he managed to land back down on the ground and demorph.

"...Are you satisfied now?" he panted as he adjusted his jacket.

" **...It would appear that I am. Have you found a real reason to fight now?"**

"...It's still a long way… but I do feel that my mind is a little clearer than before. *turns around* I won't find anyone to protect by staying here," Gekka admitted as he started to leave with his hands in his pockets, "Next time we fight, I will defeat you."

" **...I look forward to that day, Kamen Rider Corsair,"** Kujitora nodded as Gekka took his leave.

* * *

 _-Haruka. Haruka, come in, this is Captain Gekka. Are you there?-_ the crew heard a voice call out, making the crew look over to see Haruka's walkie talkie and the lieutenant picked it up.

"Gekka-senjou?! Oh, thank goodness you're okay. What happened?" Haruka responded, almost excited to hear him again.

 _-It's sorta complicated, Haruka, but I had a run in with one of the Gyojin generals. I'm okay though. Where are you?-_

"I'm… in Imamura's ship."

 _-...Wait, what?! Buccaneer took you to his ship!?-_

"I-It's not what you think, Senjou. After you got captured, they took me from the HQ because an officer thought I was attacked by them. So, they've been healing me ever since… and… they're not as bad as we thought they were."

 _-*sigh* Put Yoshida on.-_

Haruka nodded before handing her walkie talkie to the pirate captain.

"Moshi mosh~," Yoshi answered.

 _-Was Haruka alright in your care?-_ Gekka inquired.

"We did nothing to her. She was blinded by that drunk Gyojin you briefly saw and she'll see again soon."

 _-That's good. ...I've had some time to think during my fight with the Gyojin general.-_

"Oh~? Are you saying what I think you're saying? Cuz Harushi-chan suggested us working together."

 _-Harushi…? Ne-Nevermind, don't get the wrong idea, Yoshida. The answer I seek for my reason to fight is still a long way, and I'm not going to find it on your ship. I need you to bring Haruka back to me. Something tells me the marines have been looking for us for a good while now, and I don't want them to get suspicious,-_ Gekka pointed out.

"Okay, no bullcrap, we'll do that. I don't want any trouble between you and me, okay? We fight the same enemy, don't we?"

 _-True. Meet me over by the docks and we'll discuss this.-_

"Right," Yoshi answered before turning the walkie talkie off and tossing it back to Haruka which hit her in the head.

"...Ouch," she winced in pain, taking the walkie talkie.

"Sorry, I forgot that you couldn't see for a moment."

* * *

Later, the crew walked out on top of the deck of the galleon and then down to the dock where Gekka stood waiting.

"Here she is. Blinded, but she's okay now," Yoshi answered, Ai carefully helping Haruka walk to her captain as Gekka stepped towards her to take her blindfold off, her eyes still stained black and red.

"Try to open your eyes now, Haruka," Gekka told her, as Haruka slowly managed to, her vision a little blurry before it became clearer.

"...Permission to hug, sir?" Haruka requested, her eyes almost tearing up.

"...Permission granted."

The two hugged each other, Haruka smiling as Gekka patted her shoulder before they let go.

"...Thank you for treating her, Yoshida," Gekka smiled, the pirate stepping closer to the marine.

"So… are you and I going to work together to fight the Gyojin?"

"...You know I can't be involved with your crew, right?"

"Oh you'll be as clean as a whistle. I promise, Gekka. Just as long as you remember to keep your part of the bargain and help me and my crew fight the Gyojin while we keep looking for the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. Deal?"

Yoshi holds his hand out, Gekka staring at it a moment before looking at Yoshi's face.

"...Deal," Gekka nodded, shaking Yoshi's hand.

" **This is what I was afraid of,"** they suddenly heard a voice sigh before they turned to see Kujitora and Toradeki looking at them.

"Temera!" Yoshi growled, getting ready.

" **Now we gotta deal with two Riders!? Mendoku sei na (How annoying),"** Toradeki groaned before chugging his sake.

"I won't fall for that mist a third time, not anymore," Haruka snapped, getting her blade ready.

"Yoshida, are you and your crew ready?" Gekka asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Yoshi smirked as they pulled out their drivers.

"Henshin!" they both shouted, inserting their keys before transforming into their Rider forms.

"Kamen Rider Buccaneer! I'm about set to keelhaul all of ya!" Buccaneer smirked as he pulled out his sword.

"Kamen Rider Corsair. Ore wo nameru na (Don't underestimate me)," Corsair stated calmly as he wielded his Jutte.

" **Puffers…"** Kujitora muttered as the grunts appeared.

" **Ike dondon da~! (Go go go~!)"** Toradeki ordered with a cackle before the Puffers all charged.

"Ikuze!" Buccaneer shouted, the two Riders taking the charge along with their respective crew as they all scattered and took care of the Puffers.

Satoshi and Robin were fighting the Puffers as a usual team, the two back to back as Satoshi swung his staff and Robin used her gauntlets. Jack was rapid firing his pistols and ran in to help Satoshi and Robin, swapping out for his swords and twirling really fast to slash at them. The Fujimoto and Gyojin siblings were back to back, all managing to kick and punch some Puffers in their way before Haruka walked in, jumping while pointing her sword.

"Gavotte Bond Avant (Gavotte: Leap Forward)!" Haruka shouted, thrusting her sword forward and stabbing the Puffers, knocking them all down.

At that moment, Buccaneer and Corsair traded blade blows with Kujitora, who was using his body to block all of them. The whale scoffed before jumping in the air.

" **Rankyaku: Ran (War)!"** Kujitora shouted, moving his legs really fast, sending a torrent of energy slashes at the two Riders, the two barely dodging as they tried to block all the slashes with their blades.

It worked for a while, but most started to hit them, causing them to fall back.

"Kuso, guess I gotta try that," Buccaneer grunted in pain before he pulled out his Kaen Key and managed to plug it in his driver.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

Now powered up, Buccaneer turned into his Kaen Form before bashing his gauntlets together and running towards Kujitora and throwing the fire fueled punch.

" **Tekkai!"** Kujitora declared, hardening his body like iron again, absorbing the blows, but the heat was slowly breaking it.

Corsair then jumped in to deliver a downward strike with his jutte, catching Kujitora off guard when his defense was weakened. However, it wasn't long until Toradeki jumped into the action, going after Corsair himself as the Rider avoided his mist before he fired his gun at him. The blasts managed to impact on the drunk's chest as Buccaneer continued focusing on Kujitora.

"Finish da ze!" Buccaneer shouted, turning the key before reeling his fists back.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

Buccaneer charged his fists with fire as he ran towards Kujitora.

" **Tekkai: Gou!"** Kujitora shouted.

"Honoo Bazooka!" Buccaneer shouted before launching his fists at Kujitora, immediately breaking his strongest Iron Mass and sending him tumbling backwards.

Corsair then pressed the button again.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN!=**

He then turned the key before his leg charged up with energy.

 **=HISSATSU! CORSAIR STYLE!=**

"Corsair Kick," he said, rushing in and giving a mean sidekick to Toradeki, sending him in the air before the marine Rider jumped up and delivering a flying drop kick to the face, knocking the Gyojin down to the ground again.

" **Grr! Stupid Riders…"** Toradeki growled as he and Kujitora prepared to keep fighting.

However, a figure landed right in front of them, creating a puff of smoke from his landing. The smoke slowly faded away, making the Gyojin, pirates, and marines gasp at the sight of a very familiar figure.

"Baka na… the leader of the Gyojin," Corsair gasped in realization.

"Teme wa… Kuroken!" Buccaneer growled, clenching his fist, Kuroken facing his generals.

" **Kuroken-sama!"** Kujitora gasped as he kneeled down, practically bowing to Kuroken as Toradeki did the same thing, so drunk that his head hit the floor.

" **You seem to be having difficulty with the simplest of opponents,"** Kuroken scowled, turning to face his adversaries, his glare sending shivers down the Anne Bonnie crew's spines.

"So you're the dreaded leader of the Gyojin, huh?" Jack growled.

"I'm feeling a sensation of chills down my spine," Robin shuddered, Satoshi standing in front of her.

"Yoshi-san, I'm scared," Ai confessed, hiding behind him.

"Min'na, stay behind me," Buccaneer ordered, making his crew stay alert.

"Orders, sir?" Haruka inquired.

"...Haruka. ...Stay back and defend the pirate's crew," Corsair instructed.

" **Sometimes, the best way to handle a problem… is by yourself,"** Kuroken growled, slowly pulling out his sword before raising it in the air, " **...Kierou (Disappear)."**

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Buccaneer shouted, getting everyone and the marines to scatter as Kuroken swung his sword down.

The slash suddenly created a mark in the street and parted nearby water from the force of his slash.

"What power…" Corsair gawked as Buccaneer glared at Kuroken.

"A lot has changed in thirteen years, Kuroken. I have become stronger than you could even imagine," Buccaneer smirked, holding up his blade.

" **You say you've grown stronger, and so have I,"** Kuroken admitted before turning around, " **Consider that a warning and display of my power. Go any further at your own risk. Ikuzo."**

" **Ossu!"** Kujitora replied.

The three Gyojin took their leave, allowing the crew of pirates and the two Marines to sigh in relief.

"...Tou-chan no tame ni… teme wo ore ga taos… (I will defeat you… for my father…)" Buccaneer growled, him and Corsair demorphing.

"Well, I suppose that's it for now. Come, Haruka, let's return to the base," Gekka sighed.

"Yes, sir," Haruka saluted as the two took their leave before the lieutenant turned back at the pirate crew, "...Yoshida… thank you for everything."

"No problem…" Yoshi smiled, "Oi, Gekka. I hope we can become better allies than foes."

"...As long as you keep your promise, I'll trust you," Gekka nodded, Yoshi nodding as well before they turned around and went their separate ways.

"Well, back to the ship, min'na. Pizza's on me!"

The pirates cheered as they walked back to their ship.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Satoshi: There's word of a jewel stone and mask being held in the museum.

Yoshi: There's our next treasures!

Ai: That looks a little dangerous, Yoshi-san.

Gekka: According to history, Aztecs and Incas waged war for these two artifacts.

Yoshi: We'd better keep these from the Gyojin's hands.

Toradeki: **I wonder what happens when I put this mask on?**

 **Jikai, Sail 16: The Stone, the Mask, and the Power!**

* * *

Yoshi: Here we are, our next treasure!

 **Our crew set sail for Utau Tani…**

Satoshi: Golden violin, huh?

 **But they're about to find more than their next treasure…**

Mikoto: Eh? What's going on here?

H-Mako: **How am I supposed to know?!**

Yoshi: This is getting weird.

 **And something dangerous is about to arrive…**

?: **And now, you will all fall to yourselves!**

Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: We **will not** fall!

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto and Neiji are together at last! Who knew it would take a concert and saving the world for them to get together.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: It's nice to see Holly overcome her Stage Fright and Donsai being able to come to peace with her flaws.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Holly: Gekka-senjou-san is now helping Buccaneer, even if it's more discreet, but they're still working together.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Holly, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And with that, the final Super Hero Time set before the Taisen is over.**

 **KKD: Yea, sorry for the long wait on this one, guys.**

 **TB: We've seriously been trying to get this done on time, we swear. But it was stretched out longer than we expected due to real life stuff. But we still managed to pull through and finish. I'm still motivated to see these stories to the end. How bout you, KKD?**

 **KKD: Yea, totally. But it doesn't help I keep getting yanked back and forth between stories so much. Not yours, but a lot of people's. Even today. Don't ask.**

 **TB: It's fine. So, with all we have just seen, Gekka came to his senses, somewhat, and decides to help Yoshi and his crew along with Haruka.**

 **KKD: At least another person on the other side of the law is willing to help.**

 **TB: So, favorite part of this chapter?**

 **KKD: That battle at the end, man. It's great to see those two working together.**

 **TB: I liked that too, as well as the moments of Haruka seeing the lighter side of these pirates, which made it adorable to hear her laugh.**

 **KKD: Agreed. So… we missing anything?**

 **TB: Nope. So, everyone stay tuned, because the Super Hero Taisen Harmony story is coming your way. So, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	16. Sail 16: The Stone, Mask, and Power!

**TB: *Tarzan yell while swinging down and landing on the ship* I love doing that.**

 **KKD: *pants, trying to run in, only to collapse on the deck* *pant, pant* Man… *huff* I need… *huff, huff* more potassium. *huff***

 **TB: Here. Have a protein bar. *throws said chocolate bar***

 **KKD: *huff* Fair enough. *munches away* Got water?**

 **TB: I got a whole bucket full. Does that count?**

 **KKD: *Takes the bucket and chugs it down* Whew!**

 **TB: You must've been really thirsty.**

 **KKD: No kidding.**

 **TB: Here, in this treasure chapter of Kamen Rider Buccaneer, we have yet ANOTHER similarity to JoJo!**

 **KKD: The only one that didn't get the treatment was Melodyger because… well, Sixth debut.**

 **TB: But this isn't taking anything from the JoJo episodes, only the two treasures of the episode. You'll see why shortly.**

 **KKD: Right. Should we get started?**

 **TB: Yes. Fire disclaimers! *cannon fires***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We see Yoshi laying down on the couch in the cabin of his ship, hat over his eyes and a new visible scar on his chest.

"Well… not totally new. If you saw my big crossover with the other sets of heroes, you'd know where I got this," Yoshi responded in his sleep as he opened the right side of his jacket to show the red scar that had a near circular shape to it.

I take it you're taking a well deserved nap, right?

"Yup. Ai-chan's over there cooking."

How're you talking in your sleep anyway?

"I'm a good listener."

"Yoshi-san, I've made you a special treat. You said it was called Victory Sushi, ne?" Ai responded, Yoshi waking up quickly at the sound of food.

"Case in point. _Nice timing_ , Ai-chan. *turns around* Mmm, looks very good," Yoshi smiled as he arrived to the kitchen and saw the dish, "To victory?"

"To victory."

They smiled as they took a piece and ate it, eyes widening at the taste as they smiled wider before they ate more.

"This is really good. You outdid yourself, Ai-chan," Yoshi complimented.

"Aw, yamette yo," Ai smiled and blushed, giggling a bit as they enjoyed each other's company before Yoshi heard his phone ring.

"*answers* Yello?"

 _-This is Gekka. We've recently gotten word of some new artifacts that might be right up your alley,-_ he heard Gekka inform, making Yoshi perk up even more.

"And this day just goes from great to better. I'm listening," Yoshi smiled.

 _-Meet me at the museum in fifteen minutes.-_

"Roger. *hangs up* Call up the others, we got some treasure to see."

"Hai, Yoshi-san," Ai nodded.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. But she sighed a bit before waving***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku-Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then to one more clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 16: The Stone, the Mask, and the Power!**

Yoshi and Ai soon arrived at the museum with the rest of their crew, Gekka were currently wearing a different outfit with Gekka in a pair of sunglasses, red shirt, blue jeans, and black Converse sneakers, Haruka wearing a white dress and red sneakers.

"Way to be inconspicuous, guys," Yoshi noted as Gekka had his hands in his pockets.

"It's an ingenious way to hide our ranks," Gekka pointed out, moving his sunglasses, "Now then, Haruka and I spotted the artifacts around here."

"They're inside right now. Over there," Haruka stated, pointing over to a glass case containing what appeared to be an intricate mask made of stone and a bright red jewel stone.

"Wonder what those are?" Satoshi pondered as Robin was researching them on her phone.

"The story is that apparently Aztecs and Incans went to war over these artifacts, believing them both to have some sort of mystical powers to attain. The war cost many lives, but in the end the two tribes brought about a truce, with the Aztecs taking the mask, and the Incans taking the red gemstone," Robin took note.

"Interesting stuff," Jack commented.

"How much do you think they're worth together?" Yoshi wondered aloud as he took a close look at them.

"I would estimate these to be about 75,000,000 yen in total, and in gold coins, that would be 550 ounces in those gold pieces… about 25,000 gold pieces," Robin calculated.

"Holy crap, that's a lot!"

"Indeed. Now how are we going to get at them?" Mizuki questioned.

"It won't be easy. We'll have to leave it to you guys while Haruka and I stand guard. We won't bat an eye to any… activities," Gekka shrugged off as he and Haruka walked off.

"You heard him, let's get to thinkin," Yoshi responded.

* * *

"Here's the plan. Phase 1: Gekka-san and Haruka-san will stand guard and be on patrol, giving their fellow marines the impression that they're on the patrol for us," Robin explained as we see the two marines, back in their uniforms and jackets, scouting the museum and standing guard, "Phase 2: There's probably going to be some laser security, so I'll do my best to disable it."

At that moment, we see Robin sneak to the breakers, disguised as an electrician, before opening an electrical box and messing with the wires to disable the laser security, allowing Mitsuru, Ai, Jack, and Yoshi to sneak inside.

"Phase 3: We sneak into the exhibit and presto, the artifacts will be ours and we'll sell them," Robin finished as we see Mitsuru and Ai go by the case containing the mask and stone and work on cutting a circle into the glass case.

"Any questions?" Robin checked.

It's amazing how the scenes are switching between you explaining and the crew executing said plan.

"I appreciate the compliment."

Thank you. *clears throat* After the sisters removed the circular glass case Yoshi carefully reached for the mask first, Jack reaching for the stone at the same time.

"That's what we're talking about," Yoshi smiled, stuffing the items into a bag before replacing them with convincing fakes.

"Good thinking," Jack smiled as the girls put the glass case over it.

"No one will ever know we were here."

Yoshi suddenly heard his phone ringing, making most of the crew gasp, but they remembered security was off, so Yoshi answered it anyway

"Yes?"

 _-We got Gyojin sightings just Southbound of your location. We could use some help right now,-_ Gekka reported.

"On our way," Yoshi assured before he hung up and the crew ran out the museum to join the two marines.

* * *

Over with Gekka, he was already in his Corsair Rider outfit taking on Takarakuji, his jutte colliding with his six swords, with Haruka standing on the sides and slashing at any Puffers coming her way.

"This is getting more hectic," Corsair admitted as he tried to disarm the octopus general of his swords, but the general easily knocked him back.

"Oi, tako yaro!" Takarakuji heard shout before turning to see Buccaneer jump and give a Superman punch right in the gut, sending him tumble to the ground, "Haven't seen you for a while. What, were you too busy kissing Kuroken's ass?"

" **URUSEI! I was growing stronger so that I can kill you myself with my six swords!"** Takarakuji shouted as he rushed back in to strike at Buccaneer.

The two rushed at each other, attacking and blocking each other, blow for blow until Buccaneer managed to knock one of the swords out of Takarakuji's hands. He then swiftly knocked the others out, one by one, before pointing his sword at the general.

"Looks like you haven't really changed at all," Buccaneer chuckled, preparing to finish off Takarakuji.

" **LALI-HO~!"** they suddenly heard, turning to see Toradeki swing in on his own rope, only to fall off and crash face first into a dumpster.

"Ouch! ...Fail, Toradeki."

" **You drunken fool,"** Takarakuji sighed, " **How do you fail at making an entrance?"**

" **I… I'm okay… I'm okay…"** Toradeki assured as he climbed out the dumpster, " **The sake numbs the pain."**

" **Just focus on the fight."**

" **Wakatta. *salutes drunkenly* Puffers, ike!"**

The Puffers leaped out of the water and surrounded the rest of the crew. It didn't take long for the crew to start fighting all the Puffers. Toradeki even joined in the fight as he swung his fists around at some of the crew members, but he was countered. Satoshi hit him in the butt with his staff and sent him flying over to Robin who uppercutted him with her gauntlets, knocking him over to Mitsuru, who whipped at him.

Each of the crew took turns hitting him like they were playing pinball until Toradeki was launched away, tumbling on the ground.

" ***groan* I'm so dizzy~,"** Toradeki groaned in pain, bumping into a bag, causing the mask and red stone to fall out of it, " **Hey, what's these things over here?"**

"Oh no you don't! Hands off my treasure!" Buccaneer stated.

" **Never take your eyes off your opponent!"** Takarakuji snapped, rushing in and keeping the Rider on his toes.

"I'll stop him!" Ai responded as she ran towards the drunk who was figuring out what the mask and the stone are supposed to do.

Toradeki dodged in his usual drunken-style, gripping onto the artifacts, but after he dodged a few strikes, he spat a red mist directly on her face, making her scream in pain while she fell on her back, gripping her eyes.

"Agh! M-Mei ga, moeru! (M-My eyes, it burns!)" Ai screamed in pain.

"Ai!" Mitsuru gasped.

"I got him," Jack assured as he wielded his two katanas and ran over.

" **Hmm… something about these… seem kinda funny,"** Toradeki muttered to himself, still dodging all of Jack's sword swings by the way, but as he did, he accidentally placed the red stone on the mask, causing it to meld itself on said mask, " **Ooh. I wonder what happens if I put it on."**

The pirates noticed this and tried to take it away from him, but Takarakuji grabbed his swords again and spun them to create a gust of wind, forcing them away as Toradeki slowly put the mask on. Then, with the mask on his face, more rock parts actually popped out of the sides and pierced deep into his head, making him scream and howl in pain, making him fall to the ground and shake like he's having a seizure.

"Isn't that peachy?" Buccaneer muttered to himself before the mask and stone fell off Toradeki.

" **Whoa, I feel great!"** Toradeki smirked, chugging down more of his alcohol, but he didn't seem to get excessively drunk, or any more than he was, " **I feel even more powerful… like… like I can fight all day!"**

"What did the mask do to him?" Satoshi wondered aloud as Toradeki smirked.

"It would appear the mask and stone have granted him enhanced strength, better balance, and an even better alcohol tolerance," Robin surmised, Toradeki now rushing towards the crew at a much faster speed, as if he sobered up, before punching and kicking them all.

"When did he switch out the booze for rocket fuel?" Buccaneer jokingly questioned as he was blocking his kicks before Corsair ran in to kick the general, only to kicked right back.

" **I am surprised, Toradeki,"** Takarakuji admitted as Toradeki continued to demonstrate his newfound strength against the pirates and marine, taking them down with ease until they heard far off sirens, " **Not time now. Let's move!"**

" **Right!"**

With that, the two Gyojin generals jumped into the water, getting away.

"Haruka, retreat!" Corsair ordered.

"Understood!" Haruka sauted, the two making a break for it, leaving the pirates to try and split, but the cops still surrounded them.

" _Great_ da ze. Just what we needed," Buccaneer groaned as he demorphed back in his civilian form, helping Ai up while she was still wincing from the red mist in her eyes, "Alright, Takeo, you got us. If you wanna take one of us in for questioning, that's fine, but let me and the others go. I… I need to help a crewmate get back in working condition."

Takeo looked at the pirates as he got out of his car, and then gave an inquisitive look at them. After a bit, he noticed the mask on the ground with the stone embedded into it.

"What's this?" Takeo inquired as he picked it up.

"Uh… w-well… you see, I was just about to take that back from the Gyojin that stole it and uh…" Yoshi responded.

"I'm not convinced, Yoshida. You and your crew possibly stole this, or rather _these_ artifacts from the museum, you got too cocky, and left them unprotected."

"Um…"

"Not too smart if you ask me," Takeo noted.

"If you want to take one of us in, take me," Mitsuru insisted, holding out her hands.

"Wait, Mitsuru, you can turn yourself in! I need you to heal Ai-chan!" Yoshi responded, pulling Mitsuru back, but she shook his arm off.

"I trust that you can help my sister fine. I'll be back in a while, understand?" Mitsuru whispered, Yoshi still a little conflicted about this.

"Orders, sir?" one cop asked, Takeo looking back between Yoshi, Mitsuru, and the mask.

"Take the girl in, I have questions about this mask. Let Yoshida heal his comrade," Takeo ordered, Yoshi sighing as he held Ai closer to him.

"Onee-chan, please be okay," Ai whimpered.

"Omaera, ikuze. We need to get ourselves ready for next time," Yoshi ordered, the others nodding before they walked away, Mitsuru being taken into custody.

* * *

 _-I apologize for the police taking your medic into custody,-_ Haruka apologized over Yoshi's phone as the pirate captain was looking after Ai, eyes stained red from the mist.

"I know that Takeo will eventually release her, hopefully. But he's got the treasure now," Yoshi responded, clearly annoyed about the failure, "But at least we're all okay."

 _-That's good to hear.-_

"If, and this is a very big if, _if_ Mitsuru ends up behind bars, do you think you and Gekka can bail her out and get the mask and stone back while you're there?"

 _-We can't guarantee it, but we will try,-_ Haruka informed before Yoshi hung up.

"My eyes are still burning. Help…" Ai whimpered, holding onto Yoshi's arm.

"One problem though… I don't know how to deal with this," Yoshi admitted.

"Allow me to help," he heard Hariko offer before moving aside, "I've been hit by his mists before. I know how to handle removing the effects. Right now, Ai, the red mist only burns your eye, but it doesn't blind you. All we need to do wipe it off with some cold water, let it drip into your eyes like drops, and you'll be fine."

"Oh, of course, wipe her eyes. Duh."

Mizuki then came by, already with a wet towel, set to help with the removal of the red stain by wiping it off.

"ISHHH! Cold… agh, it's so cold," Ai winced as Mizuki helped clean her eyes off.

"Open your eyes, Ai," Mizuki instructed as Ai slowly did so before receiving some special water drippings from her hand, the red in the shy girl's eyes going away.

"Hey… the burning's going away, my eyes don't hurt anymore."

"Yogatta," Yoshi nodded as they helped Ai sit up.

"Now you just need to rest for a moment until your sight's completely healed," Hariko informed.

"Wakkata," Ai nodded with some relief as Yoshi gave her a hug.

"Glad you're okay," he smiled before he gave her a peck on the cheek, making Ai blush in response as she gave a little kiss back to Yoshi.

* * *

In the police station interrogation room, Mitsuru sat down with her hands cuffed as Takeo walked in.

"Fujimoto Mitsuru. A small time nurse recently turned pirate, and the medic for Imamura Yoshida's crew," Takeo read in his file before laying the mask down on the table, "Do you know what this is?"

"...It's an artifact worth about 25,000 gold pieces," Mitsuru answered bluntly.

"So all those statements that my fellow officers made about Imamura being a criminal is true?"

"Not the intention; he always replaces the artifacts he takes with some convincing fakes before he steals it back after he sells it. I mean, the one time he found this golden violin and exchanged it for gold coins, he immediately took it back, replacing it with a replica, and returned the violin to its rightful owners. He's getting all this loot because he's fulfilling this promise to his father about finding the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world."

"Do you know what that is?"

"No, I don't. Honestly, it sounds very vague," Mitsuru admitted.

"And what else do you know about the mask? What does it have to do with your captain?" Takeo asked.

"He was about to sell it off until the Gyojin arrived, this one really drunk one took the red jewel stone that was with it and put on the mask before he wore it and then it dropped to the floor."

"Whatever credibility I'm giving Imamura is running on thin ice right now. I need you to be honest and tell me what he's really after."

"You won't need to worry about her, Takeo. We'll take it from here," Takeo suddenly heard a male voice speak up, turning to see Gekka and Haruka, in uniform, entering the room.

"Ge-Gekka-senjou, Haruka-chui. I-I wasn't expecting you," Takeo gawked, saluting him out of respect for position.

"At ease, Officer. We're just here to confiscate the mask and jewel stone as well as take Fujimoto into our custody. You needn't trouble yourself," Haruka responded, Gekka helping Mitsuru up as the lieutenant took hold of the mask, "Thank you for your time."

"Y-You're welcome."

With that, Haruka held Mitsuru close as Gekka led them outside before they reached a car where Haruka uncuffed the pirate nurse.

"Just do what we say and keep quiet. Understand?" Gekka whispered to her, Mitsuru nodding in response before they got in the car and drove away from the station.

* * *

At the ocean floor, we see Toradeki drinking more of his sake, while hanging upside down, but found it much harder for him to get drunk again.

" **I feel great! I got stupid high on that mask stuff, but I want to be drunk again!"** Toradeki stated.

" **Perhaps something happened with the mask, but whatever happened I have no doubt that the effects are temporary, my friend,"** Kujitora figured and assured while he was meditating.

" **I hope you're right. Ooh, I wanna kill those damn pirates right away so badly!"**

" **Patience, my friend. We will get them in due time."**

" **I say we move out now,"** they heard another voice suggested before they all looked to see Takarakuji sharpening his swords, " **We have no time for sitting around and waiting for the crew of that damn Rider to show up."**

" **Yeah, some action!"** Toradeki smirked.

" **We have fought and failed multiple times against them."**

" **Yeah!"**

" **But we will triumph in the end! We are the Gyojin no Kaizoku! We are not letting our captain down!"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **...If you insist,"** Kujitora sighed before standing up and showing the others that he's with them as well.

* * *

Back with the pirates, Ai was walking back around with no problem as Yoshi helped to set up.

"How are your eyes now?" Mizuki checked.

"They're doing better now. Thank you," Ai smiled as Yoshi looked at her.

"That's great to hear," he admitted as he came close to her to give her a little peck on the nose, "Boop."

She giggled in response as they were about to kiss. Unfortunately, the alarms rang, informing the pirates of another Gyojin attack.

"Aw, just when we were getting to the good part."

"Sorry," Ai apologized as the crew got themselves ready.

* * *

The crew were soon running to the sight of the attack, Mitsuru and the two marines managing to join alongside them.

"Onee-chan!" Ai gasped in shock.

"We bailed her out like you requested, and we retrieved the mask as well," Haruka informed, showing the mask with the stone attached in question.

"Ii ze, Harushi-chan!" Yoshi smiled as he took the items, "Let's kick some ass now!"

They soon rushed to see the three generals standing and waiting for the crew. The generals glared at them as the two sides stood against each other.

" **You will fall this day, pirates and marines!"** Takarakuji smirked, brandishing his swords.

"If you haven't followed the past 15 times, you're never beating us as long as we're still breathing," Yoshi shouted as the team got ready, him and Gekka setting their belts.

"Henshin!" they both shouted, quickly transforming into their Rider forms while Mizuki and Hariko turned into their Gyojin forms.

"Ikuze!" Buccaneer shouted as the crew charged at the generals.

" **Puffers!"** Takarakuji shouted as the grunts came out the water and began to charge along with the generals.

The Riders and pirate crew rushed in and scattered, each member taking on a squad of Puffers while some of them went with the main Riders to take on the generals. Satoshi and Robin began with a round of Puffers that they all took out while spinning in a circle.

"Team effort, Satoshi-kun!" Robin shouted.

"Hai!" Satoshi nodded as he and Robin aimed their weapons at the Puffers before they ran towards the group, with Robin punching hard while Satoshi thrusted his staff at the group of Puffers, knocking them all back.

Jack was slashing left and right with his blades and Mitsuru was swinging her blade whip around to gain some distance before they got close and got back to back. They swung their blades soon after and defeated all the Puffers around them. Ai and Harisento soon rushed in at Toradeki, who was starting to get drunk again while blocking and avoiding hits with ease, but he was also flipping and jumping while drinking his sake.

" **Aw, the strength of the mask is fading, but it feels good to get shnockered again!"** Toradeki chuckled and hiccuped, but he started to slow down enough, allowing Harisento to throw some knives at him.

Toradeki managed to narrowly avoid them before he spun around and sprayed a green mist over at Harisento, but he held both his hands up to block his eyes, turning his palms green. He then looked at his right palm before smirking at Toradeki.

" **Oi, oi, oi. Le-Let's talk about this, na?"** Toradeki responded in an attempt to get out of this, backing up a little before Harisento grabbed him and spread the mist into his face via the palm, making Toradeki blubber around and yell in pain.

" **You think it's pretty damn funny to blind others with your mists? Muda Muda!"** Harisento scoffed, blinding Toradeki with his own mist, " **Ai, your turn now!"**

Ai leaped over and executed a spinning elbow drop, landing really hard on Toradeki's chest. The Gyojin screamed in pain as Haruka and Okamizu rushed over to Kujitora.

" **Soru!"** he shouted before disappearing from sight.

"H-He disappeared!?" Haruka gawked as she and Okamizu started looking around for where he might be coming at them. Soon enough, they did see him falling towards them legs first.

" **Tekkai: Rin! (Iron Mass: Wheel)!"**

Kujitora rushed over, spinning his legs in a cartwheel manner, causing the two to backflip out of the way until he crashed into a wall.

"I'll cut him for sure now," Haruka assured, about to unsheathe her blade, Sentou.

" **Don't. Shisho only fights unarmed opponents,"** Okamizu responded, stopping her from bringing her sword out.

" **I see… that you've adopted my teachings well, Okamizu,"** Kujitora grunted as he sat up from the wall, " **Only cowards use weapons."**

" **Naturally. This marine can show you she fights well even without her sword."**

"I'm willing to try," Haruka responded as she lifted her hands up.

" **Then bring it."**

Haruka rushed in and began to swing her arms, blocking punches from Kujitora as Okamizu joined in as well. Kujitora just smirked as the girls attempted to overpower him.

Meanwhile, Buccaneer and Corsair rushed at Takarakuji, clashing their weapons with Takarakuji's six blades as they swung faster and faster, matching the general's speeds with record time.

"Supidarake da (You're wide open)," Corsair smirked before using his jutte to thrust right at the center of his chest, pushing Takarakuji back further before Buccaneer jumped off Corsair's back and slashed at him before the two kicked him away.

"Time to finish this!" Buccaneer smirked as he and Corsair prepared for their finishers.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN!=**

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU/CORSAIR STYLE!=**

"Rider… Double Kick!" Buccaneer and Corsair shouted as they leaped into the air into a dropkick position before landing straight on Takarakuji, exploding on impact and sending him flying back along with the other two generals.

"Ouch…" Buccaneer winced in response to the generals' pratfalls, "You guys had enough?"

" **Onore,"** Takarakuji grunted as he and the other generals jumped in the water to escape.

" _Mission complete_ ," Corsair stated as he and Haruka stood in victory.

* * *

Soon, the crew returned to the cabin of their ship, carrying lots of bags of gold pieces and Yoshi smiled as he opened the vault.

"Alright, pour it all in!" he smirked as they all poured the gold out of their bags, "Look at all this gold!"

"How much further until we reach your father's promised treasure?" Robin inquired as the group walked out of the vault.

"Not sure. But I'll be certain we're getting closer and closer to what it could be."

"I'm sure we can find it too," Ai assured.

"So what's next?" Jack inquired.

"For now, we celebrate with rum. Drink up me hearties!" Yoshi cheered as the group held up their mugs of rum and toasted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on shore, we see a couple of workers bringing an encased artifact out of a truck.

"Easy, it's slipping!" one worker warned as he struggled with the artifact and the case fell open, the artifact in question being a sheathed katana with a very refined hilt.

"Be more gentle. This is worth a fortune to be put on display," another worker responded as he picked it up and put back in the case before helping the first worker carry it.

Little did they know, a faint evil laugh could be heard as they were carrying the case from the destination.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: A sword from the Sengoku era is our next treasure!

Jack: Sounds promising.

Mizuki: Something feels very off putting about that sword.

?: Someone like you could never, EEEEEEEEEEVER, hope to defeat me!

Yoshi: What the hell!?

Gekka: What has that thing done to my lieutenant?

 **Jikai, Sail 17: Curse of the Blade**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: A new Melodyger!? What in the world is she?! Oh, a DJ? Even more awesome!**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: Kazeru is growing slightly and it's great that she had help against the illusions. Keep up the good fight.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **K-Karin: Looks like the mask and pretty jewel are safely put away and you guys got some gold, wai! But just what else could be waiting in the wings?**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, K-Karin, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: About time we got this done.**

 **TB: Three cheers for doing it! Banzai!**

 **KKD: Banzai!**

 **TB & KKD: Banzai!**

 **KKD: Whew! Finally.**

 **TB: Thoughts on how this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: Very nice. Your fav part?**

 **TB: I'd say the climactic battle of the chapter. It's nice seeing the pirates and the marines work together with such synergy.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool, but I gotta say my favorite part was when Toradeki is no longer drunk.**

 **TB: Yeah, him putting on the mask for a moment was kinda cool. We'd like to add more, but we're kinda running short on time right now so we'll quickly sign off with the promise of more chapters next time.**

 **KKD: Yea. Besides, I need to get to work soon. Until next time, I'm KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And I'm TokuBrony, see you all later.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	17. Sail 17: Curse of the Blade

***KKD pokes his head up from under the deck***

 **KKD: Coast looks clear.**

 **TB: Alright. *suddenly hears screeching noises coming from two monkeys jumping around* Agh! There you are, you damn grease monkeys!**

 ***The two authors began running after the monkeys to the sound of the Benny Hill theme, trying to catch them with every twist and turn before the two monkeys jumped off the ship and onto a conveniently placed lifeboat***

 **TB: We will get you, grease monkeys!**

 **KKD: You can't escape us!**

 **TB: Next time we'll get them. Now where were we…? Oh yeah, this chapter. I've been looking forward to doing this one.**

 **KKD: And remind me why, again?**

 **TB: This one is inspired by another JoJo episode, like the last chapter with the mask and jewel stone.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy… things are just getting crazier and crazier for poor Yoshi, aren't they?**

 **TB: How so? Let's find out. Set the Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We first see Satoshi and Robin doing some shopping, gathering up supplies for the ship as they were walking back with a fairly decent amount of bags.

"You think this is enough for the ship?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Thank you for helping me, Satoshi-kun," Robin smiled as they walked back towards the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the deck only showing from the water.

As soon as they walked inside, the ship lowered back down into the sea as we see them go down. We soon see Yoshi and Ai eating up a nice meal, chuckling at each other, just enjoying each other's company.

"Tadaimasu," Satoshi called out.

"Oh, welcome back guys. You got everything?" Yoshi waved and checked.

"Hai. We have everything we need," Robin answered.

"Any word about artifacts and treasures?"

"The only thing we heard is an old sword from the Sengoku period that's just been shipped to a museum."

"Is that so? ...Hmm… that could prove valuable," Yoshi figured with a grin.

"Are you sure about that, Yoshi-san? I, um, don't think a sword could really be worth a lot of gold coins," Ai noted.

"If it's from the Sengoku era, it could be worth a lot to any collectors out there," Mitsuru assumed as she was reading a book.

Soon enough though, Yoshi heard his phone ringing before pulling it out.

"It's Gekka. I got this. *answers* Moshi mosh~," Yoshi replied, answering the phone.

 _-Yoshida, I got word about that Sengoku era katana that was sent to the museum. Just as I was about to let you know, I saw a Gyojin actually run out with the katana in hand,-_ Gekka informed the pirates.

"Nani!? B-But the Gyojin alarm didn't even go off!"

 _-Haruka told me that the sensors at the headquarters didn't get a Gyojin alarm either,-_ Gekka added.

"We can figure it out later. Right now, we got a Gyojin to stop," Yoshi responded, quickly hanging up and running over to his wheel, "Hang on to something. *spinning the wheel*"

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then to one more clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 17: Curse of the Blade**

Yoshi, Satoshi, Robin, and the Fujimoto sisters managed to make it to the surface, quickly finding their way to the museum to see a glass case broken.

"That must've been the case that held the sword," Robin figured as she examined the scene from outside.

"You guys are a little late," they all heard a voice inform before turning to see Gekka walking towards them, hands in his pockets like usual.

"Gekka. Do you know where he went?" Yoshi asked.

"He ran over that way," Gekka pointed towards a massive staircase as he was soon joined by Haruka.

"My apologies for being late, Senjou," she bowed apologetically.

"Accepted. It's normal."

"Then come on guys, let's hurry up!" Yoshi called out as they all ran as they ran down the stairs and looked around, "Where'd he go!?"

" **Right behind you,"** they heard a voice call out to them before they turned around to see a swordfish Gyojin with blades all over its body, and wielding a katana that was still in its sheath.

"That's the sword he stole from the museum," Gekka recognized as he prepared his Driver.

" **Greetings, humans. I am Gyotana, one of the finest swordsman of the Gyojin Pirates,"** the Gyojin growled, " **Kamen Riders Buccaneer and Corsair… I am here to take your life."**

"Hehehehe, 'I am here to take your life'?" Yoshi smirked as he pulled out his Driver and set it up, "I've met a lot of straightforward Gyojin in my time, but you take the cake."

The Gyojin remained silent as he unsheathed the shiny silver katana, the blade letting off a bright glistening from the sun.

"Henshin," Yoshi and Gekka shouted as they quickly transformed into their Rider forms.

They held their bladed weapons, all ready to strike before both sides ran towards each other. The Gyojin swung first, attempting to strike fast and hard, but the Riders easily blocked the slashes, Buccaneer quickly getting around and getting ready to hit him in the back. The Gyojin somehow sensed this, and with a swing to get Corsair off, he blocked Buccaneer's blow.

"Huh? How could he even see that coming?" Buccaneer gawked in surprise as he was now defending from the Sengoku blade.

" **Anyone who fights me, can never hope to** _ **defeat**_ **me,"** Gyotana scoffed, throwing multiple slashes at Buccaneer, the Rider barely blocking them.

' _Is it me or is he somehow getting faster?'_ Buccaneer thought to himself, struggling to block more before the Gyojin was hit in the head by a bullet, Gyotana turning to see Haruka firing.

"Allow me to display true swordsmanship, Yoshida, Senjou," Haruka requested as she slowly unsheathed her sword, Sentou.

Corsair nodded as Gyotana pointed the sword at the marine lieutenant. Gyotana rushed in at Haruka before clashed their blades together. They went back and forth, blocking each other's blows.

"Sugoi," Ai smiled as she watched the duel.

"That is a professional at work, Ai," Mitsuru noted as they all watched Haruka be on even ground with Gyotana.

" **You're starting to impress me. What is your name?"** Gyotana demanded as they pushed each other through their blades.

"Shiobana Haruka-chui. Oboetoke nasai, Gyojin, (Lieutenant Haruka Shiobana. Remember it well, Gyojin,)" Haruka declared before slashing at Gyotana's chest, "Ima desu, Yoshida, Senjou!"

" _Okay_!" Buccaneer smirked as he jumped and gave Gyotana a spinning back kick from behind while Corsair tripped the Gyojin off his legs with his jutte.

"You got this," Corsair stated before Buccaneer turned the key in his Driver.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

"Ikuze!" the Rider shouted as he leapt into the air and spun around before diving down with a powerful drop kick, hitting Gyotana and making him explode upon impact.

The defeat made the sword drop to the ground, now back in the sheath somehow as everyone looked around in confusion.

"...That's it?" Buccaneer gawked, "Pfft, that was too easy. But… the chapter just started though."

"Regardless, we have to take the artifact back. It will be safe at our HQ," Corsair noted as the two demorphed and Gekka began to pick it up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up dude. You promised me that you'd let me auction it off so I could get the loot!"

"And my word stands true. But I need our people to look into this. There has to be a reason why our alarms didn't go off when the Gyojin stole this sword. And I believe this has something to do with it," Gekka pointed out, "I'll give it to you when we are finished."

"Alright. If you say so," Yoshi sighed as the group took their leave.

* * *

Later, the pirates walked back to the ship, Jack managing to join up with them.

"Sorry, guys. Work at the shop was murder today," Jack sighed as he plopped onto the couch.

"I bet you're really tired today. Want some rum?" Yoshi figured, offering him a mug.

"*sigh* I'd love some."

Jack took the mug and filled it up before taking a sip.

"So, what happened?"

"Gekka-san and Haruka-san took the Sengoku sword back with them to their base after we defeated a Gyojin," Ai pointed out.

"I didn't get a call about a Gyojin attack. If so, I would've asked my old man if I could take a break," Jack responded.

"The alarms didn't go off for some reason," Yoshi noted as Robin sat over at her workstation, twiddling her toes together while thinking and whistling something.

"What are you thinking about, Robin-san?" Satoshi asked.

"About that sword. Gekka-san said that the alarms not going off must have something to do with it. I'm going to look it up," Robin informed, pulling up her tablet as she began to search it up, "*sings* _Into the Woods, it's time to go, I hate to leave, I have to though. Into the Woods, it's time to go, I must begin the journey._ *normal* Aha, here we go!"

"What did you find?" Mitsuru asked as they gathered around.

"The sword is called Yomitou (Underworld Blade). It belonged to a samurai warrior named Tachibana Akamaru. He was an accomplished fighter, as he claimed to have slayed 10,000 foes and has never, ever lost a duel."

"10,000 people slain?!" Satoshi gawked in response.

"The Sengoku Era was no walk in the park, remember that. With every duel, he grew stronger and faster, always memorizing his opponent's moves when they first fight. If he ever fought an enemy more than once, victory was always guaranteed on Akamaru's side. However, that appeared to change when he made a deal with an old mage to make him the strongest swordsman to ever live, and it happened when the mage cast a powerful spell upon his sword," Robin continued to read.

"What happened then?" Ai asked.

"It became an ultimate tool of assassination for Akamaru. Unfortunately, wielding such power drained his lifeforce. With each soul he separated from their bodies, the sword drained a bit of his own life until he eventually made his last stand against one more foe, falling to the ground after taking his life, Akamaru's own life now sapped."

"That sounds terrible," Mitsuru admitted in shock.

"Maybe that was for the best. Akamaru was nothing more than a murderer from what this says of him, though it does give us one last thing about him. It's rumored that due to his lifeforce being drained by the sword, his own soul inhabits the blade to this day. Though, I find it hard to believe."

"So, the Gyojin wielded the magic dark super extreme awesome sword. Why would he not activate the alarm if that was the case?" Yoshi asked out of confusion.

"Hmm…" Robin pondered before Yoshi heard his cell ringing.

"Oh, it's Harushi-chan. *answers* Yeah?"

 _-Yoshida, Yoshida! There's trouble at the base! Gekka-senjou and I are trying our best to hold it off, but we can't keep it contained!-_ he heard Haruka shout, almost like urgent panicking.

"Hold on, hold on, calm down. What's the problem?"

 _-I-I don't know what happened! But our scientists were researching the sword, and one of them unsheathed it! Then… i-it's almost like he lost all senses and gone into a blind rage!-_

"You want us to come over there?! I want to help you, I really do, but us in your base is like saying 'Arrest us! We surrender!'!" Yoshi pointed out.

- _Forget that right now. Senjou and I will lead him away from the base, so it'll be easier for you and your crew to come! Now please hurry!-_ Haruka ordered before being forced to hang up.

"Sounds like they really are in trouble. C'mon, guys, let's go!"

The pirates took their gear and rushed out as Yoshi grabbed the wheel.

* * *

The crew ran outside near the military base, soon joined by Okamizu and Harisento.

"About time you guys showed up," Yoshi called out.

" **Sorry for the delay, we had to take care of some business over with some Puffers heading for the ship,"** Okamizu pointed out.

"Whew. And I thought you guys wouldn't even appear in this chapter today," Yoshi smiled.

" **So what's going on now?"** Harisento checked.

"Cursed sword in the hands of the navy, and now we're going over to figure out just what the hell this is all about."

" **Ok…?"**

"There they are!" Ai shouted in response, seeing Haruka and Gekka holding their own against the scientist they mentioned, who refused to drop the sword as he clashed with all of them.

"That just looks weird to see a man who's not right for swordplay look like a boss," Yoshi noted as they rushed over, Yoshi pulling out his Key, "Henshin!"

With that, he morphed into Buccaneer and stopped the blade.

"You again," the scientist growled, holding his own.

"Again?" Buccaneer repeated, confused as the man suddenly kicked him away, the Rider managing to land on his feet, "What does he mean, again?"

"No idea. *sets up Driver* Henshin!" Gekka called out, transforming right away into Corsair and using his jutte to help counter, but the scientist kept moving really fast with the sword, managing to move like a pro, "This speed… how is he getting this fast?"

"I wish I knew," Buccaneer shrugged as he, Corsair, and Haruka kept blocking the blows until they pushed each other back.

"If I remember correctly… you three are Shiobana Haruka, Shimaoka Gekka, and… Imamura Yoshida…" the scientist noted.

"How do you know about us?" Corsair demanded to know.

"I know everything about you after reading the mind of that Gyojin I took over," the scientist smirked.

"Gyojin…?" Haruka gawked, confused.

"No way… does that mean-?" Buccaneer responded.

"The sword is cursed! Imbued with the soul of Tachibana Akamaru!" Robin realized, "It's hard to believe, but it's the only possible explanation!"

"Ku ku ku ku, so da," the scientist laughed, "Ore no nawa Tachibana Akamaru, the greatest slayer Japan has ever birthed!"

"So you're the spirit of a thousand year old dead samurai. How about we make sure you stay dead?" Buccaneer suggested, aiming his blade at the katana.

"Ha! You think you can defeat the great Akamaru-sama? Any opponent I've faced before can never, ever, EVER hope to defeat me!"

Buccaneer shrugged that off before continuing to swing his sword, Akamaru still managing to block every single one of his blows until Corsair kicked him aside.

"We have to somehow get the sword away from his hands without hurting one of our own," Corsair pointed out.

"Won't be easy," Buccaneer replied.

"I have fought you all before. I memorize your moves with every fight. And I get stronger. So there's no hope for all of you!" Akamaru shouted, laughing maniacally.

"You forget one thing, Akamaru. I'm unpredictable as hell."

As Buccaneer said this, he pulled out his Kaen Key and set it in his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

Turning into his Kaen form, Buccaneer rushed in and began punching at Akamaru with his Kaen Gauntlets, but he used the Yomitou to block the gauntlets and managed to quickly slash at Buccaneer, sparks flying off his suit before he was sent tumbling on the ground again. Corsair jumped over him and attempted to knock the sword out of the scientist's hand, but Akamaru growled as he quickly blocked his jutte and spun in a manner that made it impossible to counter from. Buccaneer managed to get back up and try again with attempting to sock Akamaru's head off, but just as Akamaru tried to counter, Buccaneer pulled a feint and ducked down, knocking the swordsman off his feet and prepared for a fire induced punch. Akamaru tried to block it, but Buccaneer slyly moved his arm away from the sword and managed to hit the scientist right in the chest. This managed to knock him out, the Yomitou flying through the air along with the sheath holding it, the blade sliding into the sheath before it fell to the ground.

"That punch wasn't fatal. He'll be alright," Buccaneer assured.

"I'll take him back," Corsair informed as he lifted the scientist up by the arms and helped him to the base.

"What'll we do with Yomitou?" Satoshi wondered as the group carefully approached the cursed blade.

" **TALI HO~!"** they heard a voice shout before they saw Toradeki flip above and down in front of them.

" **Toradeki! Why are you here?"** Harisento demanded to know.

" **Isn't it obvious? *hic* I came to collect what one of my Gyojin failed to bring,"** Toradeki answered as he picked up Yomitou.

"I strongly advise not to! This blade is cursed!" Haruka shouted in response, grabbing the sheathed blade as well.

" **Hey! It's mine now, kaigun (marine)!"**

"No no, return it back!"

The two continued to grapple with the blade, basically playing tug of war, before the sword actually slid out of the sheath, revealing that Haruka accidentally pulled it out. Haruka looked in shock at this before the blade and her eyes glowed as well as rolled in the back of her head.

"Haruka-san!" the crew gawked.

"Harushi-chan!" Buccaneer gasped in response, the lieutenant now glaring at the pirate Rider, ' _Those eyes. They're like serious pure evil now.'_

" **Hey, what the hell!? That sword is mine!"** Toradeki gawked before Haruka turned to face him and scowled.

"What did you say? ...This sword is yours…?" 'Haruka' asked, sending shivers up the Gyojin's spine.

" **...Huh?"**

"Ku ku ku, kisama. This sword belongs to me!"

'Haruka' then slashed at Toradeki in response, knocking him to the ground before turning to Buccaneer.

"Wh-What are you looking at, yaro?" Buccaneer shouted as he put his fists up.

"Surely you must realize, that I, Tachibana Akamaru, cannot be killed. I have memorized your moves and the Corsair's. Now that I'm looking through Haruka's memories, I know all your movesets," Akamaru scoffed, "Someone who that I've faced before will never… EEEEEEEEEEVER! Defeat me!"

With that, Akamaru proceeded to slash at Buccaneer, who was blocking with his Kaen Gauntlets, having a hard time dealing with the increasing speed.

' _This speed… mazui ze (this isn't good),'_ Buccaneer groaned as he tried to stand his ground while blocking Haruka now possessed by the crazed Akamaru, ' _Harushi-chan's already a very good sword fighter. But I can't risk killing her!'_

Soon, Akamaru held his sword up before swinging straight down.

' _I'm going to stop the sword!'_

Suddenly, Buccaneer shot his fist at the sword, stopping Akamaru's momentum before giving him a shot to the stomach, sending him crashing against a dumpster, the Rider sighing in relief.

"Whew, that was too close," he sighed before Corsair showed back up.

"...Yare yare, now Haruka unsheathed the sword?" Corsair sighed in annoyance.

"To be fair, it was an accident."

"I didn't think you were clever enough to stop my momentum. I will admit, you are unpredictable," Akamaru growled as he slowly stood back up, "However, I will not fall for the same trick twice."

Buccaneer, in response, pulled out his Dengeki Key before putting it in his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

With a burst of lightning, Buccaneer switched into his Dengeki Form.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about how you might die if you don't kill this woman. You want to save her. Emotions are for the weak, manuke ga (you utter fool)," Akamaru smirked as he walked away from where he was sent flying, "I'm going to show you something so amazing, that it will finish both of you off."

With that, Akamaru tossed Yomitou up in the air before he unsheathed Haruka's sword, Sentou.

"Kore ni… katteru ka, Rider-domo (Can you… hope to beat this, Riders)!?" Akamaru started as he caught the Yomitou and, with a sadistic grin, posed with both swords crossed above his head, "Sentou _plus_ Yomitou! Nitouryuu (Two Sword Style)!"

Akamaru roared as he rushed in and thrusted the two blades rapidly, Buccaneer blocking as equally fast with his Dengeki Escrima while trying to find an opening to strike. Then, Corsair went in with his jutte, Akamaru blocking it with the Sentou as he continued to get faster and stronger with his strikes.

"This is not good. If he gets any stronger after having an extra sword, even both of us won't be enough to handle it," Corsair muttered, but Buccaneer ignored that as he kept going at the same pace.

"What's wrong, did you two fall asleep!?" Akamaru shouted, but Buccaneer ignored it as he scanned for weak spots.

"Got you!" Buccaneer shouted as he jabbed one of the Dengeki Escrima into his shoulders, but Akamaru simply smirked as he gave the Riders a double slash, shoving them off.

"What the hell is with your ridiculously OP leveling up!?" Buccaneer shouted in annoyance before Akamaru rushed at them again.

This time, Buccaneer quickly flipped back and continued blocking Akamaru, but the swordsman quickly jumped and flipped over the two Riders. Buccaneer used this as his chance to jump up along with him and jab at him with the Dengeki Escrimas.

"Baka me! There's no way your fighting style can compete with two master swords!" Akamaru shouted, countering, only for Buccaneer to hold back both blades and kick Akamaru back again, Corsair throwing his jutte like a javelin to follow through.

The jutte made contact with his stomach, sending him back down to the ground. And before Akamaru could recover, the Riders slashed downwards, the swordsman blocking with the Yomitou before they split apart again.

"For every new attack you two do, I memorize and know. There is still no hope for you!" Akamaru shouted before running up to the Riders and slashing Corsair down before he could focus on Buccaneer, the pirate actually grabbing the Yomitou by the blade, "Are you stupid!? You just left yourself wide open!"

Akamaru then stabbed Buccaneer right in the side of his stomach, making him scream in shock, and spitting out some blood.

"Yoshi-san/Yoshi/Yoshida-kun/ **Yoshida!"** the crew gasped in shock as Akamaru cackled in victory, Buccaneer falling to his knees in pain.

"I TOLD YOU! No one that I face more than once can ever beat me!" Akamaru cackled, confident he won.

"Ya-Yamero…" Buccaneer grunted in pain, but managing to look up at his opponent, "If you go any further, it will be murder."

"I don't care! I'm going to keep pushing this in your body and tear your guts apart! Ghehehehehe!"

' _I'm sorry about this, Harushi-chan,'_ Yoshi apologized in his head before he gave a forearm uppercut right between Akamaru's legs, making the others widen their eyes and some of them wince in response.

Akamaru on the other hand gasped and gawked in pain as he buckled down to his knees, looking over to Yoshi with tears in his eyes.

"Ki-Kisama… you do not hit a man, or in this case, a woman down there!" Akamaru winced.

"This is coming from someone who possesses both man and woman to continue his thousand year old killing spree," Buccaneer pointed out as he slowly stood up, holding the wound on his hip, "And didn't you say you were going to tear me up? I don't see you doing any of that."

Buccaneer gave a good kick to Akamaru's back, making him lean forward in pain, but not drop the two swords. Akamaru grunted, struggling to stand as they heard sustained yelling before Buccaneer saw Toradeki running towards the downed Akamaru. The drunk Gyojin general kept running before he punt kicked Akamaru in the side of the head, officially knocking him out and making him drop both swords to the floor.

"YATTA!" Buccaneer cheered.

" **That was for scaring me… bitch! *hic*"** Toradeki shouted with a hiccup before taking a bigger swig of his booze and then walking over to Yomitou.

"I wouldn't pick that up if I were you."

" **Why? I'm going to take it to Kuroken-sama!"**

"When he says something," he heard a voice start before Toradeki was judo chopped in the neck by Corsair, which knocked the Gyojin out, "...He means it."

"Ugh," they heard Haruka groan before the Riders demorphed, Gekka walking over to her and helping her up, "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later. Can you stand?"

"I… no… no I can't… I feel exhausted. Like, too tired to stand."

"Um… you wouldn't happen to be feeling any pain between your legs, would you?"

"...No… not really."

"Oh thank God."

"Come. I'll help you up," Gekka offered as he picked Haruka up like a groom carrying a bride, Haruka looking at her captain before looking away with a blush across her cheeks.

' _I… I can't believe Senjou is holding me… in a manner such as this…'_ Haruka thought to herself, ' _Maintain professionalism, Haruka. Maintain professionalism.'_

"A… Arigatou… gozaimasu… Senjou," Haruka responded with a slight stutter.

"You are my lieutenant and my partner. It is my duty to keep you alive," Gekka smiled with that soft tone in his voice that made Haruka's face even redder.

"Well… isn't that cute?" Yoshi smiled as the crew watched with him.

* * *

Later, after the crew sold the sword off for the gold coins they wanted, they got Yomitou back and sailed far out into sea, making sure no one unsheathed the blade or took it.

"We've got the loot. Now to take care of the problem," Yoshi figured as he took the Yomitou.

" _Are you sure you want to do this, Yoshida? Why not wield me?_ "

However, Yoshi ignored the voice and picked up the sheathed blade.

" _I will make you even more powerful than you already are! Together we can slay your enemies, end all threats to your path! I can help you find that treasure you se-!"_ the blade's voice ranted only to get smacked on the ship's deck, making him shout in pain.

"Shut the hell up. Can't you see that I'm not even paying attention? I mean, are you trying to sell me your damn sword or what?" Yoshi asked, walking right over to the edge of the ship and hanging it over water.

" _Ki-Kisama! You dare to defy my requests for power!_ "

"I got all the power I need, boge. You on the other hand are a heartless murderer who pretty much sold his soul to a devil. Time for you to be put in your final resting place," Yoshi replied, holding the sword over the water and dropping it, making Akamaru scream as he slowly descended to the depths of the ocean before turning to his crew.

"Not gonna lie, that was kinda brutal," Jack admitted.

"Though to be fair, he was already dead."

"That's two treasures that ended up being used against us so far," Robin pointed out.

"Let's just hope that we don't find any more cursed treasures," Yoshi sighed.

* * *

"I'm doing well now, Senjou," Haruka assured as she was now standing at attention for Gekka.

"Good. Now, back to our patrol," Gekka ordered.

"Senjou, Senjou! Gekka-senjou!" one marine called out, getting their attention.

"What is it?"

"It's a call from the admiral. He was hoping to speak with you," the marine informed as Gekka took the phone.

"Yes, this is Gekka."

 _-SHIMAOKA~!-_ he heard a voice shout in an over the top fashion.

"Taijou (Admiral)! I-I was aware that you were calling, but I was unaware of the nature of your call," Gekka noted.

 _-It is to my recent knowledge, that you have failed to withhold Kamen Rider Buccaneer when you first captured him. Is this correct!?-_ the admiral demanded to know.

"Y… Yes, Taijou."

 _-Very well then. I'm always the forgiving marine. I will come to your base and assist you in taking care of the Gyojin as well as the recapture of Imamura Yoshida!-_ the admiral informed Gekka, _-Should you succeed in the recapture, I will appoint you from captain to major! And Haruka will step up from lieutenant to captain should she contribute to you like always! Understood?-_

"...Yes, sir," Gekka responded.

 _-_ GOOD! _Now I should be there in two days. Be on the lookout for me!-_

"*hangs up* Yare yare da."

"What is it, Senjou?" Haruka asked.

"We're facing a tough win-lose situation here," Gekka answered.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: A marine admiral is coming?!

Gekka: Unfortunately so…

?: Nihon no kaigun wa sekai ichi~! (Japanese military is the best in the world~!)

Yoshi: Talk about eccentric and over the top.

Ai: He's too strong…

Gekka: I'm sorry…

Yoshi: This could get difficult.

 **Jikai, Sail 18: Arrival of the Admiral!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: All of the Mavericks are back together and they're gonna help out at Subarashii Records? I'd say you guys got a good deal.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Gold Melody: Looks like Mako-chan and Hyouno managed to pull off what was considered the unthinkable. This is gonna be sweet!**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: Glad you guys got rid of that cursed blade. He was starting to get annoying.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Gold Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And we are done with our set! YES!**

 **KKD: *Collapses down, covered in sweat* Yea… that took a while… and man, is it hot here.**

 **TB: We are so sorry for being late with this one, readers.**

 **KKD: I blame my whacked up schedule for that one.**

 **TB: *puts hands up* I ain't even mad, bro. It's life. But we still pull through and get these out, right?**

 **KKD: Yea… just be glad we got it done. *Fistbumps TB***

 **TB: I am glad. *wipes away sweat* Yeah, it is kinda hot. Damn. Somebody turn the AC on.**

 ***A Greninja leaped in before throwing some water shurikens at us to cool us off***

 **TB: Whew. Thanks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Frog.**

 **KKD: Naruto, buddy… been a while. *is helped up by the Greninja* Thanks, I needed the cooldown.**

 **Naruto (Greninja): Ninja.**

 ***Naruto jumps off into the sky***

 **TB: Alright, thoughts on this chapter and how it turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty cool. It was heavily JoJo influenced, but at least it didn't end the exact same weird way JoJo did.**

 **TB: What, with Anubis being tossed into the river?**

 **KKD: Not so much the fact he was, but how he ended up there being mostly a freak accident. Here the intentional vibe actually makes it more satisfactory.**

 **TB: Not to mention Yoshi's attitude making this all the more funnier and deserving.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I gotta say that end to Akamaru. It was way more satisfying to me than Anubis' ending.**

 **TB: I'd like that as well. But my favorite goes to the duel with Akamaru while he was possessing Haruka.**

 **KKD: Why's that?**

 **TB: Simply for the tension, the way we describe the choreography, and Yoshi giving Akamaru an unexpected hit in the happy sack.**

 **KKD: Would that have worked as well seeing he was in a female body?**

 **TB: At least Yoshi apologized on Haruka's part in advance.**

 **KKD: In his head?**

 **TB: Yeah. But it's a good thing that she didn't feel that.**

 **KKD: Yea… still, that was weird.**

 **TB: I thought it would be funny though. So, I think it'll be smooth sailing from here when it comes to Super Hero Time.**

 **KKD: I hope so. *sighs as he plops down***

 **TB: Same here. Until next time, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	18. Sail 18: Arrival of the Admiral!

**TB: HAIOH~! *falls and lands on the ship, but looks seeing KKD isn't there* Um… KKD?**

 **KKD: Over here. *Is seen somehow with his arm stuck in a block of ice***

 **TB: Get over here. How did this happen?**

 **KKD: *tries to move, but shows his arm and the block are connected to an iceberg* Something up with my elbow; tried icing it and this happened.**

 **TB: I got an idea. *gets a pick axe* Three… two… one! *Slams the pickaxe onto the ice, shattering it and getting out KKD's arm with no issue* Look at that! By God, it's like making a statue by breaking a big concrete block.**

 **KKD: Yea… thanks. *takes a hot compress and places it on his elbow.* No idea how icing my arm got it stuck in an iceberg… but this should help… don't ask, something I thought was a bug bite became much worse.**

 **TB: It's cool. I went through a same thing with my eye, only it wasn't as serious.**

 **KKD: Admittedly, we're kinda over exaggerating here, but my elbow is swollen… not in the fun way, either.**

 **TB: And my eye's getting better now, so we can write with no problem. Now, for the final story in this set of Super Hero Time, we got a new character coming in this chapter of Kamen Rider Buccaneer.**

 **KKD: Yea. Hopefully we can handle this with little interruptions.**

 **TB: Fingers crossed. Aim Disclaimer Cannon!**

 ***KKD aims the cannon before preparing to fire***

 **TB: Fire!**

 ***KKD fires***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We see Gekka in his office, pacing back and forth with Haruka watching, the military Rider looking rather distressed.

"I can't believe that the admiral is actually coming," he muttered to himself.

"This could prove rather difficult on our behalf, Senjou," Haruka admitted.

"That's an understatement. Not only will he cause us trouble if he finds out what happened, but as much as I respect him… he really doesn't show his status very well."

"Should we let Yoshida know?"

"We'll wait until he gives us the rundown, and then we'll talk to him," Gekka informed.

"Senjou, Chui. The admiral is on his way right now," one of the soldiers responded, making Gekka and Haruka look at the soldier before he left.

"Yare yare da… time to face the music."

"...Yes, sir," Haruka saluted before they marched out into the opening of their base to see a large plane take landing.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then to one more clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 18: Arrival of the Admiral!**

"Here he comes…" Gekka whispered as he and Haruka stood up straight as the cargo door of the plane opened.

"Forward, march!" they heard a voice shout before we see the admiral they were referring to leading his own troop of soldiers.

The admiral in question had a mildly wrinkled face with graying black hair and purple eyes. He was also shirtless, showing off his rather muscular body while wearing camouflage pants and black boots. He was marching with his soldiers while singing one of the many marching songs as Gekka secretly rolled his eyes at the admiral just showing off his muscles.

" _There she was just a-walkin' down the street singin'-!_ " the admiral sang first.

" _Do Wah Diddy Diddy Dum Diddy Do!_ " the soldiers followed up.

" _Snapping her fingers and shufflin' her feet singin'-!_ "

" _Do Wah Diddy Diddy Dum Diddy Do!_ "

" _She looked good!_ " the admiral sang.

" _Looked good!_ " the soldiers repeated.

" _She looked fine!_ "

" _Looked fine!_ "

" _She looked good, she looked fine, and I nearly lost my mind!_ " the admiral and soldiers sang in unison.

"Company, halt!" he shouted, making the troops stop behind him, "About face!"

The admiral turned with his troops around to face them.

"Dismissed!"

The admiral then walked away from his soldiers over to Gekka and Haruka, who saluted him in response.

"Irashaimasu, Taniguchi Kizuki-taijou! (Welcome, Admiral Kizuki Taniguchi!)" Haruka responded with a salute.

"At ease," Kizuki replied, waving his hand down as Haruka put hers down as well, "So, Shimaoka. I suppose you know why I'm here."

"Indeed, Taijou. Overseeing the capture of Imamura Yoshida, Kamen Rider Buccaneer?" Gekka inquired.

"Indeed. I will assist you. And if you succeed, then you and your right hand woman here will be promoted. But be careful, Shimaoka. I am a forgiving man, but I can only take so many failures before I put my foot down. Am I understood?"

"...Crystal."

"Good. Now then, I'm going to get my office set up. You two are dismissed," Kizuki informed.

"Thank you, sir," Gekka and Haruka saluted before taking their leave and sighing.

"Yare yare," Gekka sighed.

"I know how you feel, sir," Haruka nodded as they walked to their office, Gekka holding a phone.

* * *

"Your admiral arrived!?" Yoshi gasped over the line as his crew reacted the same way.

 _-It's going to be a pain in the ass, especially considering how the adamant the admiral is about taking you in,-_ Gekka sighed, _-I can only help you out so much as of now without getting caught, Imamura. And he's promising me and Haruka promotions.-_

"Wow… talk about a lot of incentive to double cross us."

 _-Hey, I'm not double crossing anybody, you understand me? I am a man of my word; I always keep my word and never break it.-_

"Okay, okay, no need to get touchy."

 _-I'm sorry, but this is a bit of a struggle right now. Haruka and I will keep helping you fight off Gyojin, but when fighting Admiral Kizuki… you're on your own,-_ Gekka informed before he hung up.

"Crew, our job just got a little bit tougher," Yoshi admitted as the rest of the crew looked concerned.

"Fighting just Gekka-san and Haruka-san was difficult enough," Robin admitted as the others sighed.

"Imagine having to tangle with a fully trained and disciplined admiral," Jack pointed out, "That's worse."

"What are we going to do if we have to fight him?" Ai asked as she was the most worried.

"Don't worry, Ai-chan. I am proud to have fought and take beatings from marines and police. Proud to give the middle finger to death and incarceration. But I will not sustain a beating from an admiral," Yoshi assured as he stood tall and proud.

"At least you're enthusiastic and confident," Mizuki noted with a minor giggle before the alarms suddenly rang.

"Gyojin attack?" Hariko inquired.

"Looks like it. Everyone hang onto something," Yoshi said before grabbing the wheel and spinning it.

* * *

Soon enough, the crew made it to the streets to see Kujitora standing with what appeared to be a black figure with spikes all over his back and had specks of color all over.

" **Hello, my old student,"** Kujitora greeted as calmly as ever.

" **Shisho,"** Okamizu replied, preparing for anything as Yoshi put his belt on.

"Since this one is an urchin based Gyojin, we should be careful. It could have any poison attack waiting," Robin pointed out.

"Use long range on this guy, get close only when necessary. Got it," Yoshi responded, pulling out his key, "Henshin!"

He quickly transformed and pulled out his gun before firing away, Kujitora blocking them all. With that, Harisento tossed his knives at the Gyojin, the Urchin Gyojin catching most of them as one lodged itself amidst the Gyojin's shoulder, but he pulled it out.

" **You think you're the only one good with knives?"** he scoffed before sprouting out tons of his own and fired off his own barrage of knives.

"Scatter!" Buccaneer shouted, the crew splitting up in time to dodge, the knives hitting the ground, the knives letting off a purple ooze from the blade and making the concrete deteriorate like acid, "Yeez. I hate to think what would happen to our bodies."

"Yea… that's gross," Mitsuru responded in disgust.

" **Puffers!"** Kujitora shouted as the grunts appeared.

With that, both sides rushed towards each other and began an all-out brawl. Satoshi and Robin started bashing back forces with Satoshi swinging his staff and Robin punching it out with her gauntlets against some Puffers. Jack was pulling off his gunkata moves by swinging his katana at some grunts while firing his pistol at once. Mitsuru and Ai were back to back again before Mitsuru pulled out her whip and swung around while Ai was rolling around and kicking many of the grunts before leaping off the walls and giving a Superman punch to one of them.

Over with Buccaneer, he was fighting the Urchin Gyojin with Harisento while Okamizu was fighting her old master, Kujitora. The two generals exchanged blows back and forth, seeming to be evenly matched. However, Kujitora gave Okamizu a hard back fist to the head, making her falter a bit before she clenched her fist tightly.

" **Senmaigawara Seiken!"** Okamizu roared, throwing her fist forward and hitting Kujitora right in the chest, causing him to feel the whole brunt of the blow, wind coursing past him, but he stood firm.

" **That blow was meant to kill a human in one stroke… I've learned to withstand it, my old student,"** Kujitora informed, Okamizu throwing another punch, but her old master grabbed it in response before reeling his own fist back, " **Now, I will show you how strong my punch is. Jyugon!"**

He followed through at the speed of a bullet firing out of a gun, hitting his old student right in the side of the face, causing her to go flying and tumbling on the ground.

Harisento continued to fire knife after knife at the Urchin Gyojin, who deflected them with his own knives, Buccaneer occasionally shooting at said Gyojin with his blaster before he pulled out his Dengeki Key and switched in his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

He transformed into his lightning-based form and charged in with his Dengeki Escrima. The Urchin threw his poison knives at him, but he knocked away every single one out of the air and to the ground before trading blows with the Gyojin. His lightning seemed to keep the needles off him for a while getting a few hits in as well. The Gyojin roared, getting annoyed before delivering a double hammer fist down onto Buccaneer, but he blocked it with his escrima.

" **Buccaneer! MOVE!"** Harisento shouted, Buccaneer rolling out of the way before the former Gyojin general tossed a knife right into the center of the Urchin's chest followed by running up to him and kicking the knife deeper, making the Gyojin roar in pain.

He pulled it out in frustration before infusing it with his own poison and then looked towards the various crew members fighting the grunts. He smirked as he decided who to throw it at before doing just that at…

"Ai-chan, look out!" Buccaneer gasped, Ai turning around to see the knife coming at her.

"Ai-san!" Robin shouted, pushing Ai out of the way only to get the knife right in her shoulder, making her scream in pain as the blood vessels in her body started turning purple and growing, making her fall to the ground and fidget in pain.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi gasped in shock as he ran over to his girlfriend before picking her up.

" **Yes! The poison works slowly for humans, but it'll soon spread to her entire system, and then she'll die,"** the Urchin cackled as he kicked Buccaneer away.

" **Retreat for now, Unichi!"** Kujitora ordered as he punched Okamizu out of the way.

" **NOW!? But I'm not done spreading my virus on them!"**

" **I'm sensing someone else entering the premises, so we must leave before they arrive!"**

Unichi groaned a bit before obliging as they dove into the nearby water, Buccaneer grunting in frustration before he turned back to his crew, Satoshi holding Robin up in a bridal position.

"What'll we do with Robin-san?" Satoshi asked, unsure and concerned.

"Mitsuru, can you try to figure out how to cure this poison?" the Rider asked as the medic rushed over and put a stethoscope onto Robin's chest.

"Her heartbeats are starting to become erratic," Mitsuru noticed, "We need to treat her as soon as possible."

"Hold it right there, kaizoku-domo!" they heard a voice shout, making them freeze and turn to see the admiral from before, Kizuki, standing on a rooftop with Gekka and Haruka on both of his sides.

"...Th-Th-That must be their admiral," Ai gulped in fear.

"Wait, I think he's gonna do a superhero landing. Superhero landing?" Buccaneer gawked as the admiral leaped off the building and landed on one knee, "There it is! Superhero landing! That's gotta be hard on the knees."

"Now's not a good time for jokes, man," Jack gulped as the admiral rose up, Gekka and Haruka landing beside him.

"So, you are all the crew of Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the man who has been giving my precious marines some trouble," Kizuki noted with a bit of intrigue, leaving the pirates on guard.

"Mitsuru, take Satoshi and Robin-chan back to the ship. The rest of you stay with me," Buccaneer ordered, the medic nodding before the three ran back to their base.

"Not wanting to get any injured member of your crew involved, so you leave it to your medic to solve it and one for moral support. I like that," Kizuki smirked, "But I do NOT, HOWEVER! Take kindly to piracy regardless what you are doing!"

"It's like a broken record I'm listening to."

"Do you dare mock a great ADMIRAL!?"

"No, I dare to _jest_ with a great admiral. You look 50 years old, yet you have a Herculean physique. Why do you have no shirt on? Twilight auditions were over years ago, man."

"B-... B-B-B-BAKA MONO GA~!" Kizuki shouted in a near screech, "I've heard enough stupid prattle! Shimaoka! Shiobana! TRANSFORM AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"Yes, sir!" Gekka and Haruka saluted before the former set up his Driver and key.

"Henshin," he said calmly before setting the key in and transforming into Corsair.

"The Rider is mine! Take the rest of the crew!" Kizuki ordered as he rushed in, Haruka unsheathing her sword and Corsair twirling his jutte before they charged in at the pirates.

"Ai-chan, Harisento, Okamizu, with me!" Buccaneer ordered as the three rushed over and ran with the Rider over towards Kizuki.

Kizuki smirked and cracked his knuckles before rushing in, dodging the former Gyojin generals with flips and rolls.

" **He is agile for his age,"** Harisento noted as he tried to stab him with his knife, but Kizuki avoided that before going behind him and hoisting him up on his shoulders.

Then, grabbing both arms and legs of the Gyojin, he kept squatting and jumping slightly to apply pressure to Harisento's back, making the Gyojin scream in pain.

" **What strength from a middle aged human,"** Okamizu gawked.

"I got him!" Ai assured, running in with a trash can lid and smacking the admiral in the head with it, making him drop Harisento.

Kizuki faltered a bit from the hit but he didn't fall over. He recovered and glared at Ai, roaring like a madman which made Ai tumble and fall on her butt in fear. He then tried to stomp on Ai, but she kept crawling back away, knowing that his boots probably hit hard when he stomps. Before Kizuki could strike again, Buccaneer actually kicked the admiral aside, making him falter again but not fall.

"Nobody touches my love, you hear me?" the Rider shouted before he began to run towards Kizuki.

Over with Jack, he struggled to hold off Corsair and Haruka with his katanas, the two marines managing to keep him on his toes.

"How long are you able to keep this up with him around, huh?" Jack asked as he blocked Corsair's jutte.

"Just enough for him to trust us on these missions alone, but now, we are on opposite sides," Corsair pointed out before pushing Jack away.

"Right…"

Back with Buccaneer, he was still trying to keep Kizuki on his toes, looking like he was breakdancing while fighting before flipping the admiral on his back. But before he fell, Kizuki displayed his agility by landing on his hand and back flipping in the air, getting himself right-side up again and back into battle-ready position.

"What do you think you are, a geriatric Spider-Man?" Buccaneer gawked/taunted as he pulled out his Dengeki Escrima and formed it into his staff.

"It is not right to underestimate a marine admiral's capabilities!" Kizuki shouted as he flipped around and avoided most of Buccaneer's staff swings.

He then chopped the staff out of Buccaneer's hands and kicked the Rider back before grabbing him by the waist and charging until he hit him in a dumpster so hard that it knocked him back to his default form. Kizuki roared as he sent a flurry of punches to Buccaneer's helmet so hard and fast that they made cracks in his helmet until he punched so hard the helmet split apart.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai screamed in shock as Yoshi struggled to stand back up in exhaustion.

"I know your spirit is strong. But you are weak in endurance. How can you stand against someone of my caliber?!" Kizuki scoffed, Yoshi roaring as he tried to throw a punch, only to get kneed in the gut by the admiral, forcing all the air out of the Rider's lungs, followed by a back fist to his face.

Before he could do any more damage, Ai screamed as she rushed over in an attempt to stop him, but Kizuki simply ducked and flipped her in the air due to her momentum, sending her into the concrete hard.

"Anything to say before I K.O. you?" Kizuki asked the Rider as said Rider looked up, struggling to move.

"Yeah… *weakly points* what the hell is that over there?" Yoshi pointed out as Kizuki looked in said direction, not seeing Yoshi drop a ball on the ground, which broke like glass and smoke coming out.

With that, smoke blinded the marines, making the admiral cough until the smoke faded and the three saw the pirates escaped.

"GAAHH! I can't believe I fell for that!" Kizuki roared in annoyance as Gekka and Haruka joined by his side, "Back to the base!"

"Yes, sir!" Gekka and Haruka saluted before they all marched back, Gekka looking over at his lieutenant.

"Do you think they'll be okay, sir?" Haruka whispered.

"I'm sure they are. They just need to lay low for now," Gekka responded.

"Did you want to say something?" Kizuki asked.

"N-No, nevermind."

* * *

Yoshi grunted as he was trying to lay on the couch while gripping his ribs, but he winced from the pain of said crushed ribs. He then looked to Satoshi sitting next to Robin, who was now lying prone and sleeping while the others helped out Mitsuru with Robin.

"Things really going our way. It was only a matter of time before our story became heavy," Yoshi winced as he looked at Robin's condition, "Any word on Robin-chan's state?"

"She's stabilized for now, but I'm still trying to figure out an antidote for her poison," Mitsuru informed as she tried to keep her equipment running consistently.

"I don't want you to leave me, Robin-san," Satoshi responded, nearly crying while holding onto his lover's hands.

"She'll be fine, Satoshi. Believe in Mitsuru's work. But you can stay next to her," Yoshi pointed out before getting a phone call on his cell, "*answers* Hello?"

- _It's me. Sorry about what happened out there,-_ he heard Gekka sigh, _-Kizuki is always gung ho and kooky about pretty much everything. He won't stop until you're behind bars.-_

"Reminds me of someone else I know."

 _-Who are you talking about?-_

"Never mind, just try to get him off my back, okay?"

 _-I'm trying, but there's no way to convince him.-_

 _-I may have an idea, sir,-_ they heard Haruka inform.

 _-Yeah… uh-huh… really?-_ Gekka muttered over the line.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Yoshi asked in curiosity.

 _-Sorry, but I'll get back to you.-_

Gekka hung up, leaving Yoshi to sigh before he laid back down on the couch.

"Why not include me on what they're talking about, huh? I'm the main character, damn it!" Yoshi asked… wait, you talking to me?, "Not really, I'm talking to myself. I'm just frustrated, is all."

"Yoshi-san, how are you feeling now?" Ai asked as she walked in to check up on him.

"Mainly a bruised up pride and some fractured ribs, but I'm okay for now," Yoshi assured as he tried to sit back up.

"I'm the little sister of a nurse, I have to be concerned."

"I don't blame you. But, uh… we shouldn't make Satoshi over there feel bad."

"O-Oh, right. *turns to Satoshi* Satoshi-kun, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's okay… Robin-san sings so beautifully whenever she works on her trinkets," Satoshi admitted with a smile as he gently rubbed Robin's head.

"Her gadgets have always come in handy," Mitsuru nodded in agreement.

"I oughta thank her for that smoke ball later," Yoshi nodded.

"...After coming to know her a bit more… I have to admit that she is a smart and strong willed woman," Hariko sighed while sharpening his knives.

"She was a skilled fighter and capable as well," Mizuki concurred while meditating.

"Yeah… so, what's the plan, Mitsuru-san?" Jack asked.

"I managed to save the poison knife from Unichi and examine it carefully. It's actually a slow reaction inside her vessels, but the effects have put her like this. Which is why I stabilized her to make sure that the poison doesn't reach any further," Mitsuru informed, "I could possibly use a bit of this poison to create an antidote to counter the effects and cure her. But I need a couple more samples to make it work."

"Leave that to me," Hariko assured as he sheathed his knives and stood up.

"You'll need this along with you."

As she said that, Mitsuru actually tossed what looked like a syringe gun to Hariko, confusing him but he still caught it.

"You can get some poison out of his system with that and it'll be more than enough," Mitsuru informed, "But be careful, too much will ruin the chance."

"Understood," Hariko nodded before he strapped the gun on his side.

"I'm going back out there to fight," Yoshi added as he tried to stand, but he winced in pain from the ribs.

"I don't think you can fight in your current condition," Ai pointed out, gently urging him to lay down, but Yoshi wasn't moving.

"That's why you're coming with me."

"What?! Me? But I don't want to be end up like Robin-san or you to get even more hurt then you are!"

"It's gonna take more than some self-righteous marine admiral to knock me down," Yoshi assured as he managed to stretch himself with some cracks being heard, "See, I'm good."

"Nothing will change your mind, I see," Mitsuru sighed, "Satoshi-kun will stay with me, the rest of you go out there and get me a sample."

"...Yo… Yoshi-san…" they heard Robin whispered out as the captain looked at her, "...Give him one for me… please."

"...Will do," Yoshi smirked as he gave her a thumbs up before heading out.

* * *

Outside, Yoshi and his crew stood ready and waiting for Unichi to appear. And like that, said Gyojin popped out of the waters with a cackle.

" **Ah, the crew has arrived again! Have you come to join your little friend in dying?"** Unichi smirked evilly.

"No. All of us are pretty pissed off, and we want to make sure you pay for it," Yoshi answered

"Where's Shisho?" Mizuki demanded to know.

" **I don't need his help to finish all of you off,"** Unichi scoffed.

"Henshin," Yoshi declared as he plugged in his key in his Driver, "Ai-chan, Jack, Okamizu, you're with me. Harisento, go into stealth mode."

"Right!" they all nodded, the Gyojin siblings morphing into their regular forms as all but Harisento rushed in, Unichi not noticing in the chaos rushing towards him.

Buccaneer pulled out his sword and started slashing down, only for Unichi to block with one of his knives, smirking all the while as he clashed with him. Jack got in on it as well, starting to overwhelm the Gyojin a bit before Ai threw a dropkick at him. Unichi got his poison knives out and looked like he was about to throw them.

"Everybody duck!" Buccaneer shouted, forcing everyone to drop to the ground, except for Okamizu, who managed to catch one of the knives in her hand without it cutting her.

" **Not bad for a former general,"** Unichi admitted, pulling out more knives, " **But let's see how you handle these!"**

" **Gyojin Karate…"** Okamizu started as she reeled her fist back before she threw it forward, sending out a shockwave to make all the knives fly away and push Unichi back a bit, " **Karakusagawara Seiken!"**

Soon enough, this made Unichi go flying in the air and tumbling back on the ground.

" **Te-Teme ra, you are sorely underestimating me! My poison will not be denied an opportunity to kill you all!"** Unichi taunted before he felt a sharp pain on his back.

He turned his head to see Harisento using the syringe gun to extract a purple liquid in it, waving with his own smirk at the urchin before he kicked off his back, making him shout in pain.

" **I think that's enough. Back to Mitsuru!"** Harisento responded as he ran back to the ship.

"Thanks, man!" Buccaneer waved off.

"But now it's still four of us, and he's still pretty strong," Ai admitted.

"Make that six," they heard a voice respond before they saw Gekka and Haruka land on the ground next to them.

"Hey, wait a minute! How'd you two get away from the admiral to do this?" Jack asked.

"It was my plan to convince him that the Gyojin is the primary threat, and that Yoshida is… secondary," Haruka informed.

"That's… actually kinda good. But why isn't the old coot here with you?"

"So, we convinced him to trust us enough on these types of missions on our own," Gekka pointed out, "We didn't tell him about us working together though, we left that part out."

"Good. Then that'll damage your reputation and your opportunity to get that promotion," Buccaneer pointed out.

"Right. Now… let's finish this. Henshin."

With that, Gekka transformed into Corsair as Haruka unsheathed Sentou, the six rushing at the Gyojin and managing to overwhelm him more than they did before. Okamizu got in a few punches and kicks, Ai rolled and flipped before throwing a Superman Punch at Unichi, Jack threw in a couple slashes, and the two marines went in for a double slash against the Gyojin. Buccaneer then joined Corsair at the same time and threw a slash of his own in there.

"...This is for Robin-chan," Buccaneer said as he turned his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

"I'll join in too," Corsair added, standing alongside him and turning his key three times.

 **=HISSATSU! CORSAIR STYLE!=**

"Double Rider Slash!" they both shouted before slashing the Gyojin at the same time, making him explode on impact and defeat.

" _Mission complete_ ," Corsair stated, giving a thumbs up with Haruka.

"Whew," Buccaneer sighed with relief as the teams split apart.

* * *

Over with Robin, she sighed as she awoke, her veins being back to their normal color and Satoshi helping her up.

"Good to see you up and standing," Yoshi smiled as the rest of the crew joined around her.

"I'm glad you're alright, Robin-san," Satoshi smiled as tears came from his eyes, hugging his girlfriend.

Robin smiled back and returned the embrace while kissing Satoshi, the others smiling in response.

"Isn't that sweet?" Mizuki admitted, not resisting to smile at this tender moment.

"Yeah…" Yoshi nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea, Kuroken was looking frustrated, set to punch or slash something before Takarakuji stepped by his side.

" **Kuroken-sama… I believe I have an idea to tip the odds in our favor,"** Takarakuji suggested, the leader of the Gyojin looking like he'd pop a blood vessel before he looked at his trusted general like he got his attention.

" **Oh? And what might that be?"** Kuroken inquired, intrigued to what Takarakuji might say.

" **Why don't we bring… them into the battle?"**

" **Them… oh, them…"**

As he smirked at that, they both looked to see seven other figures in shadow walking towards them.

" **They will give Imamura's crew a run for their life,"** Takarakuji grinned as the figures soon stopped before Kuroken and bowed to him.

" **...I'll give you this opportunity to lead them, Takarakuji. I hope for your sake that this works,"** Kuroken informed, Takarakuji nodding in response.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: One, two, three, four, five, six, SEVEN GYOJIN!?

Ai: What is this madness!?

Takarakuji: **These seven have the skills and drive to kill you all!**

Jack: This isn't going to look good.

?: **We are!**

 **Jikai, Sail 19: The Seven Swordsmen of the Abyss!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Mayako-chan's siblings know who she is, and helped power up the Melodygers through song. Sounds like a great deal to me!**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Gold Melody: Seems like Mako-chan and Hyouno are closer than they were before, and that Fire Seal Release was awesome!**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: Looks like the admiral won't be giving you guys as much trouble as he did here, and Robin is alright.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Gold Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: And done.**

 **TB: Whew, thank you God!**

 **KKD: Well, that was tougher than expected, but at least we got that handled.**

 **TB: And I'll be able to upload our new set today. These might be taking long, but at least we're getting these out.**

 **KKD: Yea, thank goodness for that.**

 **TB: So, thoughts on how this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: I thought it was pretty good.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be that touching scene at the end when Robin's cured and she and Satoshi embrace.**

 **TB: I liked that as well, but my favorite has to be introducing Admiral Kizuki into the fight and the final fight with Unichi. Seriously, Kizuki is a riot to write.**

 **KKD: Oh, yea. He's quite the eccentric, isn't he?**

 **TB: He's kinda like Stroheim from Battle Tendency.**

 **KKD: Yea, except for this appearance he didn't do anything crazy to assert his nationalistic pride.**

 **TB: He's just proud to serve his military for what he believes is a good cause. Plus, he's agile and beefed up for an old man.**

 **KKD: Yea, if the aging Spidey joke Yoshi made wasn't obvious enough for ya.**

 **TB: Alright. With this set good and finished, stay tuned for the next one. While Sailor Spirits decides to take a break and have fun, Melodyger and Buccaneer will start getting heavy.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, mixed feelings galore.**

 **TB: This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	19. Sail 19: The Seven Swordsmen of Abyss

**TB: *climbs the hull of the studio ship* Almost there…**

 **KKD: *struggles climbing* A little help?!**

 ***TB grabs KKD's hand and threw him up on the deck, KKD landing with a plop while TB landed nicely with a jump***

 **TB: ...Sorry.**

 **KKD: It's okay… so what's going on here?**

 **TB: We're getting back to heavy plot related stuff here with Kamen Rider Buccaneer… the Seven Swordsmen of the Abyss arc.**

 **KKD: Oh, right.**

 **TB: So, what's say we get the Disclaimers going?**

 **KKD: Good idea… *notices something* I think it's on your back.**

 **TB: *turns around* Oh. *pulls it out before tossing it like a frisbee***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

Under the water, we see one Gyojin figure currently using a stone to sharpen a sword, the sword itself looked rather curved, almost like a scimitar. He also appeared to have what appeared to be a shark-fin tattoo with seaweed and some bone showing on his back. He sheathed the blade after testing how sharp it was, his eyes opening to reveal dead yellow eyes. He was then joined by six other figures, their blades giving off a shine similar to his own as if they had just been sharpened and ready to fight.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then to one more clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 19: The Seven Swordsman of the Abyss**

Back in the S.S. Anne Bonnie cabin, Yoshi was busy snacking on a pepperoni pizza with some of his crew as he was looking over new places to heist and new items to steal and sell off.

"We need to think bigger than the treasures we stole, you know? We gotta aim for greater heists, more expensive items," Yoshi pointed out.

"And you're willing to risk being put on the Most Wanted list?" Mitsuru checked to make sure, even though she was wondering if he even cared about that.

"Anything to find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world, Mitsuru. Robin-chan, any ideas?" Yoshi asked as Robin pondered until she drew up a list of items.

"There's the Golden Helmet of Julius Caesar, the Mask of King Tutankhamen, the bow of Robin Hood, The Prism of Isaac Newton, Joan of Arc's Steel Plate Armor, any of those sound good?" Robin checked to make sure.

"All of them do."

"I'll make notes of when they are within range of us."

"There are two issues to worry about. Takeo and the cops, and the marines led by that old man," Jack pointed out to everyone.

"Takeo isn't really that big of a threat anymore if he's just questioning us," Yoshi pointed out.

"We should still be cautious, seeing as how he is still on edge about us," Ai noted as the group began to think for a moment.

"Hmm…"

Suddenly, the alarm rang louder and more erratic than before, shocking the others.

"Whoa! Never heard the alarm make that noise before!" Yoshi gawked, almost falling out of his seat.

"It must be really serious," Mizuki pointed out.

"The alarm wouldn't be like that if it wasn't now would it. Everybody hold tight, I'm bringing the ship up fast!"

Yoshi spun the wheel as fast as he could, bringing the vessel surface bound.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the center of town and looked around.

"The alarm said the signal was here," Robin reported as the group looked around for any signs of the attackers.

"This tension and buildup to something dangerous… it's actually exciting me," Yoshi smirked.

"You are one crazy guy," Jack noted of Yoshi.

"It's part of my charm."

Soon enough, they hear footsteps approaching as marching their way was a humanoid shark of sorts, some scratches and scars on his chest and arms. The tattoo on his back and scimitar in reverse grip reveal him to be the figure from before.

"Ooh, this one looks kinda cool," Yoshi admitted as the others looked at the blade while the former generals took note of markings on the figure's body and looked in shock.

"...Baka na…" Hariko gasped.

"It can't be…" Mizuki gawked as well.

"Do you two know him?" Satoshi asked, confused by this.

"We only heard rumors, legends of this being… but I can't believe he's really here…"

"It's… ShiroSaki," Hariko gulped as the Gyojin stopped, gripping the handle of his blade.

" **I'm surprised that you two still remember me…"** the Gyojin smirked, " **I tend to make my existence nothing more than legend, and keep it that way to the point of people doubting I even existed at all."**

"Let me guess, you're here to kill me," Yoshi asked, ready to take him on.

" **Oh not me, Imamura…** _ **we**_ **are here to kill you."**

Suddenly, what appeared to be a small wave came up from behind him before dropping down, fading to reveal six other figures with their own blades.

"No… all of them are here!?" Hariko gasped in shock, actually starting to look scared.

"Hold on… SEVEN GYOJIN!?" Yoshi gawked in shock, almost dropping his Driver with the rest of his crew looking shocked as well.

" **Kuroken is getting tired of losing to you. So he called on us,"** ShiroSaki informed, " **Roll call!"**

" **The First Sword of the Sea! AoEbi!"** said a figure who resembled a lobster with a blue exoskeleton and held a blade resembling the traditional pirate's cutlass.

" **The Second Sword of the Sands! MidoKuji!"** said a figure who had the appearance of a muscular blue whale with a huge echo chamber over his head and an equally large sword.

" **The Third Sword of the Wind! AkaKame!"** said a figure who had the appearance of a red sea turtle with a sword about as thin as a needle and ten times as long.

" **The Fourth Sword of the Flame! Kinami!"** shouted a figure who resembled a mythological sea serpent with arms and legs and wielding a broadsword that looked much too big for his own good.

" **The Fifth Sword of the Void! Murasaki!"** said a figure resembling a Sting Ray in humanoid form, his tail serving as a blade.

" **The Sixth Sword of Time! Momosuke!"** said the next figure shouted as she resembled a lionfish with her blade resembling a rapier.

" **The Seventh Sword of Death! ShiroSaki!"** the first of these Gyojin declared, hefting up his scimitar.

" **We are the Seven Swordsmen of the Abyss!"** the seven Gyojin all declared, posing in unison.

"...I do believe I'm going mad," Yoshi gulped in fear.

"Yoshi-san… I'm scared," Ai confessed, hiding behind her boyfriend who set his Driver up on his waist.

"Don't worry, Ai-chan. They aren't touching us."

"I never thought the infamous Seven Swordsmen of the Abyss would come after us," Hariko admitted as Mizuki held her fists up almost in fear.

"Their power… so tremendous…" Mizuki gawked as she and her brother turned into their Gyojin forms.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he slotted his key into position.

He transformed into Buccaneer and drew his blade, pointing it at the seven Gyojin, ready to battle.

"Cry 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war~!" Buccaneer called out as his crew got ready and rushed towards the seven, the Gyojin not moving a bit as ShiroSaki smirked.

" **AoEbi!"** he declared, the Lobster taking his blade and heaving it up to deal a huge energy slash towards the crew, sending them skyward almost immediately crashing into a building.

"Ouch… that was quick…" Buccaneer winced, getting out of the building.

"I'm surprised we even survived that…" Satoshi admitted as he stood back up along with the others.

"That is the power… of 'Main Character Shields'. *Spreads his hands out*"

They ran back towards the seven Gyojin, AoEbi about to do the same thing with his blade, but Buccaneer managed to fire at him, forcing the Gyojin to deflect all the blasts with his sword and the crew getting close enough for a fight. Suddenly, sands were whisked up around as they found the source of it was MidoKuji as he held his huge sword up and sent it crashing down towards the crew, making them dodge out of the way.

"These guys don't mess around, do they?" Buccaneer admitted before seeing AkaKame rush in and try to thrust his blade at him.

" **They are stronger than you can imagine,"** Okamizu pointed out as she tried to block Kinami's strikes, his huge broadsword leaving identifiable scratches and scars on her arms.

" **What makes you think we can be defeated so easily?!"** Murasaki scoffed, detaching the blade from his tail while also trying to slash at Mitsuru and Ai.

"Oh gosh!" Ai gasped, leaping away from Murasaki as Momosuke and ShiroSaki watched.

Satoshi and Robin were forced away from each other by AkaKame and MidoKuji, their enormous swords blocking the way and trying to attack them.

"This is getting out of hand fast," Robin admitted as she tried to use her gauntlets to punch at the two swordsmen, but she was still blocked while Satoshi tried to block with his staff, but AkaKame knocked his weapon away.

"Crap," Satoshi grunted in response.

"We're in trouble," Jack pointed out as he tried to slash at Momosuke.

However, someone tried to attack ShiroSaki only to have their familiar-looking jutte blocked by Momosuke as he zipped right past said someone at the speed of sound while slashing at him, revealing it to be Corsair. Momosuke then stood her ground while Corsair reacted like he was dealt multiple slashes causing sparks to erupt from his armor. Just before ShiroSaki could deliver the final blow, Haruka used her own blade, Sentou, to block Corsair from it, the Gyojin growling as he pushed her back.

"...There's seven Gyojin present now?" Haruka asked as the team tried to regroup.

"Took you long enough to figure out," Buccaneer snapped.

"...Yare yare da. How annoying can these freaks be," Corsair groaned as he managed to kick ShiroSaki away before heading back to the team.

"COMING THROUGH~!" they heard a voice roar loudly before a huge wall by Kinami was busted through by Kizuki as he tackled said Gyojin and knocked back a couple more before stopping between them and the pirate crew.

"Ta-Taijou!" Haruka gasped in shock.

"Well, well, lookie here. Two targets for the price of one."

"Not the best time, Kizuki-taij-," Corsair started when Buccaneer stepped up.

"Hey there, Ossan. Whatcha up to now? Word around the grapevine said that you don't consider me a primary threat anymore," the Rider responded.

"My two best marines may have convinced me that the Gyojin were the more pressing matter, but dealing with you to be safe never hurt anybody. And I also owe you for the insults you dealt towards me," Kizuki noted, clenching his fist.

" **The pirates and marines together. This will be fun,"** ShiroSaki smirked, his blade aglow.

"Looks like we got ourselves a three way fight here. The rest of you guys deal with the rest of the Gyojin… the leader and Ossan are mine," Buccaneer responded as he rushed in and started tangling with the admiral while ShiroSaki rushed in from behind said admiral and slashed at the two.

The trio began to get into an all out brawl with Kizuki using his fists, ShiroSaki his sword, and Buccaneer using both his gun and sword. This went on while the other members of the crew and the marines fought the other six swordsmen in a chaotic fight. There was mass hysteria with blades clashing with all kinds of weapons and punches and kicks being thrown.

"Cup shot!" Buccaneer shouted, hitting ShiroSaki between the legs with the butt of his pistol, making him groan in pain as he and Kizuki both punched the Gyojin away.

Then, Kizuki grabbed Buccaneer, lifted him up above his head before slamming the Rider down to the ground with a spinebuster.

"Now for my cup shot," Kizuki smirked, lifting his fist into the air while spreading the Rider's legs apart.

"...NO NO NO NO NO NO N-!" Buccaneer panicked, waving his hands to keep Kizuki away, but Kizuki threw his fist forward and punched him so hard in the nuts that Buccaneer screamed in pain before the admiral gave him a hard kick to the same area, sending him flying away, "AGH~, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH MY BALLS!?"

Kizuki smirked as he turned his attention to ShiroSaki, throwing his punches and kicks to the Gyojin while he swung his sword around, managing to scratch his chest a couple times and then quickly stabbed him in the shoulder, sticking him against a building. Buccaneer groaned, holding his crotch in pain as he got up before giving ShiroSaki a dropkick, making him stumble and bump into Kizuki, the admiral then quickly getting the blade out of his shoulder and chucking it at the two. Buccaneer almost screamed in shock as he and ShiroSaki ducked out of the way, the Gyojin holding out his hand as the blade came back into his hand.

"...Nice catch," Buccaneer admitted as he began to counterattack against Kizuki before they both actually punched ShiroSaki away just so they can continue their fight.

"I always love these Triple Threat fights!" Kizuki chuckled, ignoring the gash in his shoulder from the sword impaling.

"You have a gaping wound in your shoulder! How the hell are you still fighting!?"

"It's just a flesh wound!"

Kizuki landed a punch to Buccaneer's helmet, making him stumble back before ShiroSaki surprised Kizuki with a slash to the back, actually making the admiral scream in some more pain.

"Taijou!" Corsair and Haruka shouted in shock as they knocked back AoEbi and MidoKuji and rushed over to help him.

"Stay back! ...I can still handle this…" Kizuki assured as he turned back at ShiroSaki and managed to punch him in the stomach.

" **...Tch, you're getting annoying, human,"** ShiroSaki scoffed, pushing him away to throw a slash at his chest, Kizuki falling to the ground and grasping his chest in pain.

The two marines ran over to their admiral, helping him up and taking him back to their headquarters.

"If they're retreating, we should do the same. Everyone…" Buccaneer ordered, getting the attention of his crew, "...RUN AWAY! *Starts to bolt away* RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"

The crew obliged and ran away along with him, the Gyojin about to chase after them.

" **Let them go,"** ShiroSaki ordered, " **We've proven to them our power. Now they'll think twice before confronting us."**

The seven Gyojin nodded, going back behind ShiroSaki as they turned to a nearby body of water and with help from MidoKuji summoning a single wave, all teleported through it and the puddle back to their base.

* * *

Kizuki laid down on a medical bed with his wounds being treated by the medics of the marines, Haruka and Gekka looking from outside through the window.

"Treat me well now… it takes more than a few scratches to keep Taniguchi Kizuki down," Kizuki smirked, but coughed up a bit of bit of blood.

"Please lay down, sir, so we can patch you up," one of the doctors requested as Kizuki sighed, managing to do so.

"...It's a good thing he didn't catch us helping Yoshida, sir," Haruka whispered to Gekka.

"Whew, I guess. But why is the admiral always getting himself into such stupid messes like this?" Gekka sighed, "I respect the guy, but his own tenacity is what gets him into this. Plus, I doubt he'll take us working with the 'enemy' really well."

"True… I wonder how Yoshida and his crew are doing now?"

* * *

At that moment, Mitsuru was busy patching up the crew after their hectic fight.

"I still can't believe that SEVEN Gyojin came after us! What in the actual hell?!" Jack snapped as he slammed his fist down onto the medical bed, but winced after because he pulled his shoulder.

"Easy there, Jack-kun," Mitsuru assured.

"Both Kizuki and the Gyojin fought us. The odds couldn't have been any less favorable," Robin sighed as she laid back on her bed.

"Well, at least we made it out okay," Yoshi sighed with relief while thinking about an idea, "Hey, Robin-chan. Can you make another Form Key for me? It's been like, seven chapters since I got a new form, I'd like to add more to my pack for extra Gyojin ownage."

"For now, we should focus on recovery before giving you another form."

"Aw, come on, we need to pick up the slack and kick some sushi ass, you know what I'm saying?"

"You're the only one who even wants to go back out there and try something so reckless," Mitsuru pointed out, "Don't you realize how much damage the Gyojin put on us?"

"They've just thrown seven of their best Gyojin at us, it's not like we'll be able to recover in a day," Mizuki retorted.

"...Relax for a moment for once, Yoshi-san. Please?" Ai begged, keeping him close to her.

"...Alright. I'll sleep on it," Yoshi sighed in defeat as he smiled at Ai.

"Thank you. *smiles before they kiss each other*"

Yoshi smiled and blushed in response as he walked over to his couch, laying down before putting his hat over his eyes.

* * *

Over at the Gyojin base, the seven swordsmen returned to the sunken ship to Kuroken.

" **We have sent Imamura's crew cowering away, injured and spirits broken,"** ShiroSaki confirmed as he and the other swordsmen kneels towards Kuroken.

" **...Well done. But I want more than that. I want him dead, do you understand me?"** Kuroken demanded, " **I will not rest until that pirate is six feet under the abyss."**

" **Of course, Kuroken-sama."**

" **I will finish them on my own,"** MidoKuji assured before he walked away slowly, dragging his sword across the sand.

" **Just be careful, MidoKuji,"** ShiroSaki warned, " **We can't risk you doing anything stupid."**

MidoKuji nodded as he lumbered while dragging his blade before he left in a wave towards the base's exit.

* * *

Over with the crew, Yoshi sighed as he was still sleeping. At that same time, Robin had managed to get herself up to build a new key. So, which form is it this time Robin?

"You know I'm not always certain when creating these keys. Whatever pops in my head, it comes out as I envisioned it. So it's going to be a surprise," Robin answered.

Fair enough, I suppose. *clears throat* Soon enough, while Robin was making the new Key, the alarms blared, making Yoshi fall off the couch and right onto his face.

"Ouch… what is it…? The seven Gyojin are back again…?" Yoshi groaned, dazed from his nap.

"No…" Satoshi informed as he looks at the footage, "...It's just one of them."

"Oh… well, we can easily take one down, right?"

"Of course we can," Jack smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm working on that Key you asked for," Robin pointed out.

"Keep up the good work. Anyone who's fully recovered, come with me," Yoshi ordered, the only ones standing up are Jack, Ai, Mizuki, and Hariko, "Well, this could prove harder than I thought. But let's see what we can do."

The five ran out to see where the one Gyojin is before spotting MidoKuji currently in the midst of slashing up the street and cars, causing massive damage.

"Oh, it's the Pyramid Head Fish," Yoshi responded as the Gyojin turned to see him.

" **I'm gonna enjoy cutting you and your crew up,"** MidoKuji smirked, brandishing his blade.

"...Provided you can move a little faster than that."

Ai giggled in response to Yoshi's joke, but the Gyojin quickly heaved his huge blade on his shoulder before running towards the crew.

"Henshin!"

The Rider quickly entered his armored form and ran towards MidoKuji. The two warriors quickly clashed blades together and sparks flew off of their weapons. The others tried to rush in and help, but Puffers got in their way. The former Gyojin generals fought them along with the other two while Buccaneer kept fighting MidoKuji.

" **You fight rather well. It doesn't matter whether you fight just one of us, or all of us. We'll still defeat you as we are far superior in every way,"** MidoKuji taunted as Buccaneer growled and kept trying to hit the Gyojin, but his humongous blade kept blocking.

"That is just cheating!" Buccaneer snapped as he tried to fire at him with his pistol, but that didn't work either.

Then, out of nowhere, Corsair leapt in and slashed MidoKuji in the back with his jutte, knocking him over.

"Perfect timing."

"Not now, Yoshida. What do we got here?" Corsair asked as he tried hitting MidoKuji with his weapon, but he was still blocking.

"One of the swordsmen who looks like that Silent Hill monster," Buccaneer pointed out, "His blade must be compensating for something considering how huge it is."

" **SHUT UP!"** MidoKuji shouted in frustration, slashing at both Riders, knocking them down.

"Where's Harushi-chan?"

"She is keeping a watch over the admiral to make sure he recovers," Corsair pointed out as he and Buccaneer clashed with the Gyojin and tried to hold their own against him.

"This is gonna be really crazy."

MidoKuji shouted as he pushed the Riders back yet again, Buccaneer pulling out his Dengeki Key before plugging it in.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

As he was in the air, he changed forms before landing on his feet, pulling out his Dengeki Staff. The Gyojin scoffed this off before rushing in and clashing with Buccaneer's new weapon. Corsair even tried firing his gun at MidoKuji to distract the Gyojin before Buccaneer thrusted his staff onto MidoKuji's stomach, trying to shock him. The Gyojin seemed to survive most of the pain before dropping his blade, picking Buccaneer up, and then slamming him into the concrete, creating a big crater before picking him up again, and then throwing him into a car, pretty much destroying it.

"...That hurt like hell…" Buccaneer grunted in pain before slowly standing up from the wreck.

"Yoshi-san!" he heard a voice call out before he turned to see Robin rushing over with the new key in hand, "I finished the new Key! Catch!"

Robin threw the Key over towards Buccaneer and he jumped up and caught it with his hand. He felt a burning under his armor as the key let off a brown glow and Buccaneer keeling over from the burning. Once it subsided, Buccaneer took the Key and switched it out, plugging in the new Key.

 **=KAITEN! GEO (EARTH) FORM!=**

This caused chunks of the Earth and ground to rise up and attach to Buccaneer's armor, causing it to get bulkier in the upper torso, gain a brown, beige, and black coloring to it. The helmet also changed as the eyes turned yellow and a little more square-ish in shape.

"Whoa~! Sugee!" Buccaneer gawked as he felt the intense power rushing through him before he dove his hand into the ground and pulled out a pretty tall sledgehammer that was designed entirely out of stone, "*chuckles* Looks like something they use on The Flintstones."

" **What the hell are you talking about?! I will still beat you even with your new form!"** MidoKuji snapped, rushing in with his massive blade.

Buccaneer lifted his Geo Hammer up and blocked MidoKuji's sword before giving him a hard hit to the stomach with it. The Rider actually managed to clash against the massive blade well with his Geo Hammer due to the newfound strength. In fact, as the two swung their oversized weapons, oddly enough, the hammer started to make MidoKuji's blade crack.

' _So much for the Fire Emblem weapon triangle,'_ Buccaneer thought to himself as he kept hammering away (no pun intended) at MidoKuji's massive sword.

"This new form is amazing…" Ai gasped in awe, blushing a bit as the Rider made one last powerful swing to MidoKuji's sword, causing it to shatter into sand/dust.

" **Ba-Baka na… my sword! How could a lowly human possibly break my massive, beautiful weapon!"** MidoKuji gawked in utter shock and disbelief.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure it was crappily made… not exactly a good idea to wield something so ridiculously huge when your primary power revolves around sand," Buccaneer pointed out as MidoKuji yelled out in frustration before hurling a huge sandstorm tornado at him, but Buccaneer managed to spin around like a tornado himself to dig under the ground.

When the sandstorm died down, MidoKuji looked around, infuriated.

" **Where did that bastard run off to now?!"** the whale Gyojin asked, frustrated as he was looking around before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Peek a boo," Buccaneer smiled, having suddenly poked back out of the ground.

" **What?"** the Gyojin gawked before he got belted in the head with the Geo Hammer and knocked to the ground on his knees.

"Word! To! The! Wise! Wearing! A! Huge! Freaking! Echo! Chamber! On! Your! Head! Is! Not! Very! Smart!" Buccaneer shouted, banging his hammer onto the helmet, each word being said with each bang before, after a couple of seconds pause, he added one more bash for good measure.

The Rider backed up as MidoKuji slowly stood up, dizzy and disoriented, groaning with intense pain.

"I am rather impressed actually," Corsair admitted as he slashed one Puffer without looking.

"One more cherry on top!" Buccaneer smirked, pointing his hammer at Corsair before turning the Key in his Driver.

 **=HISSATSU! GEO STYLE!=**

Buccaneer stomped on the ground, making a pretty big boulder pop out before he reeled his Geo Hammer behind him like a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" Buccaneer smirked before he swung the hammer like a baseball bat using enough power to shatter the boulder into multiple pieces, the smaller rocks going flying at MidoKuji, each hitting with the explosive force of an asteroid.

" **H-How is it that I'm falling…? I can't be defeated here! I… I AM LEGENDARY!"** MidoKuji roared in pain and agony before falling backwards and landing with a massive explosion behind Buccaneer, who walked away from it.

"Badassess don't look at explosions… also, one down," the Rider informed.

"Like a boss!" Jack smirked.

"That was amazing, Yoshi-san!" Ai smiled widely.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Robin admitted.

"Well done, Yoshida," Gekka nodded after demorphing out of his Rider suit.

"Thanks," Yoshi smiled after doing the same.

* * *

"Okay, I now have four forms, five if you count my movies, and only six of those swordsmen to deal with. At this rate, the Gyojin and marines can't beat us! I feel myself getting stronger every time," Yoshi chuckled, feeling proud of himself and his crew, "And it's all thanks to Robin-chan for making the tech we need in battle. For that I say… thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'm always delighted to know my inventions are of use," Robin smiled as she bowed.

"And hey. I got a new tattoo."

With that, Yoshi moved his jacket a bit to show off a brown tattoo on his left hip that had what appeared to be a landslide of stones falling.

"As for our celebration, SUSHI PIZZA'S ON ME!"

The crew cheered on their captain as they all set off in the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gyojin base, ShiroSaki scowled, disappointed of MidoKuji's actions and defeat.

" **One of us has never fallen in battle before!"** AoEbi snapped in disbelief, as he paced around the base behind ShiroSaki.

" **With one of us gone, what'll we do now!?"** AkaKame asked, knowing the group is not at their full strength.

" **...Relax, we can take them out still. We are still strong even if one of us falls,"** ShiroSaki assured as he turned to his team, " **They will not be victorious against the Swordsmen of the Abyss!"**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: So who is the next of these freaky seven we need to take down?

Robin: This Prism is the pinnacle of scientific artifacts!

Kizuki: I will not stop until I take you all down!

 **Kinami: This is for my brethren!**

 **Jikai, Sail 20: A Prism of Fire**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Damn! That's quite the beating you took. Are you sure that podium thing can help you win?**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: Well that was a weird scenario you girls went through. At least you found your bunny.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: Seven crazy Gyojin?! Whoa! Well, it's a good thing you got a new form.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: And done.**

 **TB: Whew, yes! And I really like how this chapter of Buccaneer turned out.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was very intense.**

 **TB: The seven Gyojin popping up, the triple threat between Yoshi, Kizuki, and ShiroSaki, and Buccaneer's new form! I mean we got so many good stuff out!**

 **KKD: Yea, that's was a lot exploding your way, and I really like how this one turned out.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be that battle at the start where we introduced the seven swordsmen, and the battle at the end with the best new form intro and the funny Atop the Fourth Wall reference.**

 **TB: I liked him demonstrating his new Geo Form as well.**

 **KKD: Hilarious with how he abused that dome head of MidoKuji's with his hammer.**

 **TB: The Geo Hammer might be one of my favorite weapons in this story. For one, it's an Earth weapon. Earth is my favorite elemental power. Secondly, I like that it's the size of a sledgehammer and not the usual large and oversized hammer like Reinhardt and Sardonyx.**

 **KKD: Still, it's very cool regardless.**

 **TB: I'm just glad to get this set done. Now we can move onto more plot related stuff in the next set.**

 **KKD: Yea, and this one took a lot of creative work, too.**

 **TB: Until the next set, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	20. Sail 20: Prism of Fire

**TB & KKD: *swinging in on ropes* TOKU~BRONY~!/KKD~ SILVER~! *jump off the ropes and does a perfect 3 point landing***

 **TB: Ladies & Gentlemen, we have successfully performed… a superhero landing.**

 **KKD: Gotta admit, it's not easy on the knees. *winces as he rubs his knees* If that kept up, you might as well name me Hancock because I'll be landing very sloppily.**

 **TB: At least you don't drink and swing. So, after the events of last chapter of Buccaneer, with the whole Seven Gyojin Swordsmen thing, I figured we can continue this little arc we got here.**

 **KKD: Yea, well, we already lost one of those Swordsmen.**

 **TB: Not often that happens in the first chapter of an arc, but we do things differently here.**

 **KKD: Yea, if that's not obvious.**

 **TB: But just because it's an arc, that doesn't mean they can't do some more treasure hunting here and there. Because that's what's happening here. Hoist the Disclaimer flag so that everyone can see it!**

 **KKD: Aye aye, Cap'n. *raises said flag***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We first see Robin looking at the list of treasures she mentioned before with Satoshi.

"The nearest treasure has got to be somewhere," Satoshi muttered as they looked around.

"The ones I wrote on this list will make us more than the previous treasures, I'm sure of it," Robin assured as she looked at her list.

They kept walking through town, searching for one of the various treasures until stepped into a museum. The duo looked around the various items until Robin laid eyes on what appeared to be a pyramid shaped glass object with a beam of light shining on it from one side with the other showing off a brilliant rainbow shining.

"Robin-san?" Satoshi asked, noticing she was looking.

"...The Prism of Isaac Newton…" Robin recognized, a smile appearing on her face as she got closer to view it from the glass, "It's amazing… the very thing Newton himself used to discover the aspects of light and gravity."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"It is every science enthusiast's dream to possess an artifact like this," Robin smiled as she seemed glued to the glass.

"Let's let Yoshi-san know about it," Satoshi suggested, earning a nod from Robin as they walked out.

Suddenly, people screamed as the two looked to see Puffers running around.

"Oh my," Robin gasped in response to the grunts' sudden arrival.

"We gotta call Yoshi-san," Satoshi added as he took out his cell phone.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, and one more clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 20: A Prism of Fire**

Yoshi was looking at the control screen in his ship cabin until he heard his phone ring.

"Yello?" Yoshi asked when he answered.

 _-Yoshi-san, we got Gyojin up here, you on your way?-_ Satoshi checked.

"I see from the ship on the screen. Seems the Gyojin are a little more than pissed about one of their prized swordsman dying. I'll be right up with the others soon," Yoshi noted before he hung up, "Oh, and Narrator-san… I think we should really find a better time for that intro."

...Thank you for the tip.

* * *

*clears throat* Satoshi and Robin were keeping a safe distance away from the grunts as they waited for Yoshi and the others to arrive.

"I really should've brought my gauntlets and boots with me," Robin sighed as she tried to stay hidden.

"Same for me and my staff. Yoshi is coming from that way with the others… and Jack-kun's got our weapons," Satoshi said, pointing towards the north before he started pondering something, "Wow… how many chapters has it been since I demonstrated my tracking?"

I honestly do not recall at this point. Focus shifts from time to time, you know this right?

"Oh… I see. Keep going, Narrator-san. I'm sorry to bother you at this moment."

It's fine. *clears throat* It wasn't long before Yoshi did arrive along with Ai, Mitsuru, Jack, Okamizu, and Harisento, Jack carrying the weapons of Satoshi and Robin like the former predicted.

"Guys! Catch!" Jack shouted, throwing the staff, gauntlets, and boots, which the two quickly did.

"Get ready for a brawl, guys! Henshin!" Yoshi called out as he pulled out his Mizu Key and inserted it to transform.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

With transformation right into Mizu Form, Yoshi became Kamen Rider Buccaneer as he cracked his Mizu Whip against the grunts, making them all fall back as the crew scattered and began to fight with the grunts. Satoshi and Robin joined in the battle, quickly bashing in heads and deflecting any hits. Jack also helped them by using some gunkata combos to knock out some more Puffers. Over with Ai and Mitsuru, they were busy running circles around the Puffers, hitting one by one before rolling on the ground and quickly knocking them out with their kicks and whips.

With Buccaneer, he was with Okamizu and Harisento as the three rushed through every single Puffer in their way. Okamizu punched and kicked through each like a hot knife through butter and Harisento tossed his knives at some others while Buccaneer used his Mizu Whip to whack other grunts aside, water splashing around as Puffers vanished left and right. After a bit of Puffer thrashing, Buccaneer suddenly got slashed at by the appearance of Kinami, the Rider fumbling to the ground as the Swordsman growled.

"Oh great, you?" Buccaneer sighed as he got back up.

" **Did you really think you can defeat one of the Swordsmen of the Abyss and live?!"** Kinami shouted, preparing his huge broadsword.

"Another huge blade that's compensating for something. Why do these guys seem to think bigger is better?"

" **Silence, human! My broadsword quenches flames, and it shall smite all of you heathens!"**

"Not while I'm still breathing," Buccaneer assured as he cracked his whip and tried hitting Kinami, but he kept blocking them with his sword.

Kinami smirked before he shoved Buccaneer down and threw his sword down, making a trail of fire that ignited around the pirate Rider.

"As the old saying goes… fight fire with fire," Buccaneer shrugged as he pulled out his Fire Key and switched it with his Mizu Key.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

With the burst of flames, Buccaneer transformed and prepared his Kaen Gauntlets before running towards Kinami. Buccaneer began punching, but Kinami used his broadsword like a shield to block the blows, Okamizu running in while reeling her first back.

" **Hyakumaigawara Seiken!"** Okamizu shouted, rushing in and throwing her fist forward at the Swordsman, which the blows did some considerable damage, but the blade remained intact.

" **Not too bad. My blade is actually shaking,"** Kinami admitted as he hoisted the blade up on his shoulder.

"Crap," Buccaneer groaned before Kinami suddenly felt a hit on his back, turning to see Corsair with his jutte at the ready, "Cool, you arrived."

"It's what I do," Corsair replied before swinging the jutte, making Kinami scowl in response.

"Yoshi-san!" Buccaneer heard Robin call to her as he rushed over, "This could be your chance to get the treasure!"

"What is it and where is it?" he asked to make sure.

"In that museum over there. It's one of the treasures on the list! The Prism of Isaac Newton!"

"Cha-ching! Oi, Gekka, do you think you can handle this guy while I get the treasure of the day?"

"It'll be easier if we both handle him at once," Corsair pointed out, "Besides, I doubt that this Gyojin will be victori-."

Just before Corsair could finish, he noticed Buccaneer was already gone, only sighing a little in response before he blocked a slash from Kinami.

* * *

"Okay, where is this Prism?" Buccaneer muttered before seeing the prism in the exhibit, "Well, there it is… right there, waiting for me to grab it… which can only mean one thing…"

Just then, he heard screaming from far away before he turned around to see Kizuki running straight for him.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

The Rider managed to jump over Kizuki, causing the admiral to collide with the wall shoulder first.

"Geez! Stubborn AND thickheaded?"

"I figured you would come for a treasure… the Prism of Isaac Newton looked to be the only one you were interested in," Kizuki smirked as he recovered quickly and ran for Buccaneer again.

This time, he was ready as he held up his fists, Kaen Gauntlets heating up for more power.

"Toro! Toro!" Buccaneer shouted, reeling his fist back and punching Kizuki right in the abs as he came closer, "Ole!"

Kizuki grunted as he was keeled over from the burning on his stomach, Buccaneer quickly grabbing the Prism and stuffing it into a sack he had in his belt. The admiral growled before he yelled and ran again for Buccaneer, this time managing to tackle him right through the door, and back into the battle outside, both of them falling to the ground.

"Itai," Buccaneer winced as they both got back up.

"Come on, I'm not even winded yet!" Kizuki scoffed as he got up with ease, "In case you haven't noticed… I got your number. It's 2-0 between me and you, Imamura. *chuckles* You have no chance of winning against a great admiral like me!"

"Yea, well… third time's the charm, isn't it?" Buccaneer panted, pulling out the Dengeki Key and switching it out.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

Quickly going into his Dengeki Form, Buccaneer twirled his Escrima before trading blows with Kizuki again. Kizuki somehow tanked the shots, though it was clear Buccaneer was getting in some damage as he then jumped and hit the admiral in the back of the neck, causing it to almost paralyze him as he got down on one knee.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. How do you like me now, Ossan?" Buccaneer scoffed and laughed before Kizuki quickly grabbed the Rider by the throat, able to move his arms.

"A minor setback," Kizuki scoffed as he cracked his neck and shoulders before he stood back up and slammed the Rider into the ground, "And I'll be taking that."

Kizuki reached in Buccaneer's pouch and took the Prism, quickly breathing on it and rubbing it against his pant legs to make it clean and clear.

"There we go."

"*cough* Give that back…" Buccaneer grunted as he tried reaching for it.

"Oh, you want this? You want this? Do you?" Kizuki taunted, lowering it for the Rider, only to pull it back up, laughing insanely at his misfortune, "You're gonna have to better than that. It's now 3-0. Shimaoka, return to base!"

"But the Gyojin, sir," Corsair started to point out, holding off Kinami the best he could.

"Our work here is already done. We already prevented Imamura from stealing a treasure," Kizuki assured as he .

" **Don't take your eyes off your opponent!"** Kinami shouted, managing to hit Corsair right into Kizuki and shortly jump up to try and aim for the downed Buccaneer.

Then, Buccaneer pulled out his pistol and fired it in Kinami's face, managing to disorient him enough to make his blade aim at Kizuki, actually piercing him in the shoulder and making Kizuki wince in pain.

"Payback… is a bitch…" Buccaneer grunted as he slowly got up and tried to take the Prism back, Kinami still slashed him away and managed to separate the two sides.

"Come on, sir. Let's go," Corsair suggested, helping Kizuki to his feet as he held the Prism tightly.

"He-He's getting away!"

"Yoshida-kun, you're hurt! We have to retreat for now!" Mitsuru insisted as she helped him up.

"I will make this easy," Robin sighed before she threw a sphere filled with smoke on the ground, and when the smoke vanished, the pirates were gone too.

This made Kinami sigh for a moment as he retreated.

* * *

Back in the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yoshi was being patched up by Mitsuru, the captain wincing in some pain as the others paced a bit.

"Another Swordsman gives us a walloping, and that damn old man walks away with my treasure. Today really isn't my day, is it," Yoshi sighed as he tried to stay still, "Ow, be a little more careful, will ya?"

"Sorry. You have three bruised ribs and at least four more are cracked," Mitsuru noted, "It'll take a little longer for you to heal, so I suggest you lay down for an hour or so."

"But I can't wait one hour! I had the Prism in my hands, and that bastard took it from me-, ow!"

"I said take it easy."

"Calm down, Yoshi-san," Ai requested, gently caressing his cheek, "Please try to rest for now."

"...Okay. But only because you asked nicely," Yoshi smiled, giving Ai a little kiss on the lips.

"I would've loved to have obtained the Prism of Isaac Newton. It is so fascinating to hold such an artifact," Robin sighed as she imagined herself with the Prism in her work area.

"There's always next time, Robin-san," Satoshi assured.

"There's only Six Swordsmen of the Abyss left," Hariko noted, getting the others' attention, "It doesn't matter how many of them fall, they're still more powerful than the last. They even rival Kuroken in power; rumors say Kuroken was among their ranks originally before he overthrew the former Gyojin captain, becoming captain himself."

"...Treacherous scum as always," Yoshi growled as he was about to clench his fist, only to feel Ai's hand in it, making him soften his grip as he stroked his lover's hand, "*sigh* I managed to exploit the weaknesses of Pyramid Head Fish, maybe you two can give me some insight about Kinami."

"The Sword of the Flame? Well he often thrives in warmer climates, but he can't stand the cold… and he also doesn't like the rainbow light from a prism. It seems to hurt his eyes," Mizuki noted.

"...Oddly specific on the prism part," Yoshi muttered with a shrug, "They should really make these ideas less obvious."

"Yea, but still it is a good plan," Jack noted, "We go get the Prism back, and carefully use it in battle against him before we sell it out."

"One problem though. It's in the hands of the marine admiral," Hariko reminded, "It won't be easy to get it from him, even with Gekka and Haruka on our side."

"Leave Ossan to me," Yoshi assured as he tried to sit back up, gripping his bandaged ribs before laying back, "...After I recover, that is."

* * *

Over at the marine HQ, Gekka was looking at the prism with interest and intrigue.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Haruka asked as Gekka sighed.

"...How long are we going to keep this up? I don't want Kizuki to know we're helping Yoshida," Gekka confessed and inquired of Haruka.

"We've been doing well with it so far. Why do you ask, sir?"

"We both know very well how Kizuki can get when he hears of insubordination. I know we're doing the right thing, but I don't want him to find out even the slightest hints," Gekka whispered.

"...Understandable, sir. We should still be careful. So… how do you plan on giving that back to Yoshida without any direct actions?" Haruka asked.

"...I believe I have an idea."

* * *

Back over with Yoshi, he was stretching his hips and waists for a bit.

"There we go. I think I'm good now," he sighed with relief as he stretched side to side.

"Yoshi-san, I'm getting a signal," Satoshi responded, looking over at the control screen, "It's a marine signal. And… it's the marine admiral."

"...What?"

"I believe he might be challenging you," Robin figured, "Seeing he loves defeating you."

"Well this time, not only am I taking that treasure back… I'm going to beat him," Yoshi assured as he grabbed his Driver.

"Let me come with you," Ai requested as she stood up.

"No. Stay with the crew, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yoshi-san, please… you're still not 100% and I want to help you this time. ...Please?" Ai begged, Yoshi sighing in response.

"Alright, you can come along. But only because I love you so much and you are a good help," Yoshi caved in, Ai smiling as she went next to Yoshi.

* * *

The two kept walking along under a bridge near a pond until they found Kizuki.

"There you are, Ossan," Yoshi responded, finding the old admiral tossing the prism up and down in his hand like a baseball.

"Shimaoka gave me the idea to challenge you for this treasure. I didn't see the benefits at first, but I just love beating up pirates like you when a little something is on the line. Tell you what, you beat me, you can have this prism back. You lose, and you're coming with me… knowing the fact that you can't beat me," Kizuki smirked as he gripped the prism before putting it in a small pouch attached to his pants.

"Where is he now?" Ai asked as she looked around.

"He and Tachibana are out dealing with the Gyojin threat that had alerted him even as we speak!"

"What?" Yoshi groaned before he heard his phone ring, "*answers* Yeah?"

 _-Trouble, Yoshida-kun. Kinami's back out there. We're going down there to take care of it!-_ Mitsuru assured as the pirate captain sighed with relief for a moment.

"Oh? You're crew is out there fighting the Gyojin as well? Isn't that just great? They can get two targets for the price of one if it comes down to it," Kizuki smiled grinned, cracking his knuckles.

' _*chuckle* You have no idea that they're helping us without you knowing!'_ Yoshi grinned, "You fail to realize how strongly willed my crew really is, Ossan. We'll show you just how strong we are… and I'll be able to beat you."

The captain sets up his belt while pulling out a Key.

"Henshin!"

The pirate Rider transformed right away and put up his fists.

"Get ready for anything, Ai-chan," Buccaneer warned.

"Hai," Ai whispered.

With that, Buccaneer prepared himself before he and Kizuki rushed in at each other and began to trade some punches and kicks, blocking each one back and forth with great ease, Ai joining in the fight. Kizuki was doing well holding his own against two opponents due to his physique and amazing endurance for his age.

* * *

With the crew, they were taking care of some grunts, the Puffers going out with ease as Satoshi swung his staff and Jack shot some away. Soon enough, a trail of fire bursted on the streets, causing the crew to scatter and roll out of the way. Kinami growled, stepping forward and reeling his sword back. Just before he could slash some fire at them, Corsair jumped forward, blocking the blade with his jutte.

"Omae wa ore no aite da (You will be my opponent)," Corsair stated, shoving Kinami back before twirling his weapon, Haruka joining alongside him.

"Permission to assist, sir?" Haruka requested, gripping her blade by the hilt.

"Granted."

She unsheathed her blade and ran into the fight with Corsair. The three clashed blades rapidly, sparks flying across the field before Corsair thrusted the tip of his jutte right on his left hip, distracting him for a moment so Haruka can slash at him. Haruka's slashes were strangely strong to the swordsman, enough to make him stumble back.

"That huge blade of yours is a weakness. Your attacks are rather slow and cumbersome, you'd need to focus on more powerful swings which take up a lot of your strength, and it must leave you with some fatigue," Haruka noted, using her sword to slash at his chest again.

* * *

Back with Buccaneer and Ai, they were actually somehow able to keep their own against Kizuki, who was still blocking their hits until he threw both his arms out, sending them both rolling on the floor.

"Ok, you are starting to piss me off," Kizuki growled as Buccaneer grinned under his helmet.

Kizuki ran straight for Buccaneer as they kept trading punches and kicks again until the admiral backflipped, kicking Buccaneer in the helmet in the process. However, this somehow didn't cause as much damage as before as he quickly lunged at Kizuki and tried to tackle him to the ground, but the admiral just gave him a double pound on the back, making him fall down.

"Ouch…" he winced as Kizuki picked him up again before tossing him in the air like a ragdoll, landing back down before the admiral kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a pillar and knocking him down, "C'mon, this is just STUPID!"

"I'm a FORCE OF NATURE, IMAMURA!" Kizuki roared, "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"...Pissed off. Ai-chan, your turn!"

Ai managed to flip in and kick Kizuki in the head before Buccaneer pulled out his Geo Key and plugged it in.

 **=KAITEN! GEO FORM!=**

He smirked as he gained the bulky armor and he pulled his hammer out of the ground.

"I freaking love this thing," Buccaneer smirked, referring to his Geo Hammer as he prepared to swing it.

"Don't think you can stop me with any new weapon you pull out your ass! I'm am your bane! I am-!" Kizuki started to rant before he got hit in the face with it and was dazed for a moment.

"You! Talk! Too! Much! During! A! Fight! SCENE!" Buccaneer shouted, repeatedly bashing Kizuki with the Geo Hammer before getting the admiral down on his knees, swinging the hammer down before he tauntingly began to dance, "Come on, I'm just getting warmed up. What's the matter strong man, ain't got any left in the tank? FORE!"

Then, before Kizuki could recover, he got a massive uppercut with the hammer, knocking him on his back. After a bit, Kizuki got to his knees, but it was clear he was still woozy as Buccaneer approached him.

"Just one more for good measure," Buccaneer smirked as he raised his hammer up and reeled it back.

"Wait! W-Won't that blow kill him?" Ai asked nervously.

"No, it'll just K.O. him for a while. It won't be lethal… at least I hope this isn't."

Then, Buccaneer slammed the hammer into Kizuki's back, but the blow was so hard that not only did it knock the admiral down, but it actually broke the hammer in half down the middle.

"Well, good news is, this thing can be reformed easily," Buccaneer sighed, the hammer half coming back up and reattaching to the handle like nothing ever happened, Ai checking his pulse.

"...He's okay. He's alive… just unconscious," Ai sighed with relief as Buccaneer reached inside Kizuki's pouch and grabbed the prism.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. How do you like me now, bitch?! 3-1 between me and you!"

"Let's go before he gets up," Ai suggested.

"...Good idea."

They both quickly ran away from the downed Kizuki, making it far away before the admiral's finger could twitch.

* * *

Back with the crew fighting Kinami, Corsair and Haruka were beginning to have a little bit of difficulty as Kinami's large broadsword.

"He's actually a little faster than I expected, sir," Haruka admitted as she struggled against his blade.

Suddenly, a rainbow light shined down as he screamed in pain from it, turning to see Buccaneer standing on a rooftop with Ai by his side while he held the prism high in the sky.

" **GAH! MY EYES~! Who is doing that!?"** Kinami shouted in pain and annoyance.

"He's all yours, Master Chief!" Buccaneer assured Corsair as pressed the button on his Driver.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN!=**

Corsair then turned the Key in his belt.

 **=HISSATSU! CORSAIR STYLE!=**

Corsair took a leap into the air and held out his foot as he flew down towards Kinami, who tried blocking it with his flame coated broadsword. The collision created a lot of sparks, but the broadsword began to crack under Corsair's boot until he passed right through Kinami.

" **No… another Swordsman is not supposed to fall… this cannot be!"** Kinami shouted as he began to fall down and explode in defeat, Corsair demorphing back to Gekka.

" _Mission complete_ ," Gekka smirked.

"Thanks, man," Buccaneer bid with a wave.

"Thank _you_ for the distraction."

With that, Gekka and Haruka walk away from the fight to return to the base.

"Don't forget to pick up your admiral!" Buccaneer added as he and his crew split.

* * *

Soon after he sold the prism for the amount, he and the crew returned to the ship, two or three of them carrying huge bags of gold.

"Robin-chan, you weren't kidding about the amount it was worth!" Buccaneer grunted, doing his best to hold the bags up while not hurting himself.

"I told you so," Robin smiled, Jack and Satoshi also carrying their amount.

"Okay… in the vault we go."

The group then began to dump the gold into the vault one by one, the small amount becoming piles and piles by the second.

"I'm surprised this thing doesn't sink with all the gold we're hauling," Jack admitted.

"Eh, this thing's designed to carry as much as possible without slowing down," Yoshi shrugged off as they emptied their bags, Robin walking over to her tinkering station before he tapped Satoshi on the shoulder, "*hands the prism to Satoshi before whispering* Go on, give it to her."

Yoshi gave a smile and a wink, making Satoshi smile before he approached Robin.

"Robin-san? I believe this is what you wanted," Satoshi figured, showing her the prism, her eyes glowing underneath her glasses as she adjusted them.

"...The Prism of Isaac Newton… you managed to get it for me…?" Robin gawked with amazement.

"I knew how much you liked it, so yes, I did."

"Satoshi-kun… thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Robin jumped up to Satoshi to give him a hug and multiple kisses, much to his surprise, but he enjoyed it as he returned the kisses, Yoshi laughing in glee.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: Two Swordsmen down, five to go.

AoEbi: **...Let's see how he deals with a numbers advantage again.**

Ai: Wait, they're bringing out two of them at ONCE?!

Yoshi: It won't be any different.

Jack: Easy for you to say. These two seem to compliment each other fairly well.

Mitsuru: They cover each other's weaknesses, they're always on guard, and they are always synchronizing… I think we might be screwed.

 **Jikai, Sail 21: Double Trouble**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Hooray, Mikoto's alive! And the Melodygers got a new power as well!**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: A new friend and a new heroine among your sorority. That's great to happen in one day.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: A new treasure swiped, and another Swordsman down. Cool work out there.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Set kanyou (Set complete)!**

 **KKD: Took a while, but I'm glad we finished.**

 **TB: Me too. And it turned out to be another excellent chapter of Buccaneer. A treasure that sounds like something out of Legends of the Hidden Temple, another Gyojin swordsman defeated, oh and Kizuki finally got his ass kicked.**

 **KKD: Yea, this was a very awesome chapter. What else could've made it cooler?**

 **TB: What was your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Definitely the part where Buccaneer finally got a score against Kizuki. That admiral's gone so cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs I was worried he'd never get a loss against our Pirate Captain.**

 **TB: Though it was nice to see Yoshi bring the hammer down, quite literally in this case, on the ass. I liked the fighting with the admiral as well, showing how determined and just how goddamn stubborn he is to defeat Yoshi. It's like his pride dictates his actions.**

 **KKD: That was pretty cool, but something tells me you have a different part as your fav.**

 **TB: Those are my favorite parts.**

 **KKD: Oh… nevermind, then. So, anything we're missing here?**

 **TB: Nothing much. So, I hope you enjoy this set. Next one will be a doozy. This has been the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	21. Sail 21: Double Trouble

**TB: TALLY-HOOOOOOO! *dives down towards the studio ship before sticking the landing***

 **KKD: GERONIMOOOO! *leaps down towards the ship, also sticking the landing***

 **TB: WOO! That was awesome!**

 **KKD: Yea! A-, wait… I actually stuck the landing in your studio and nothing freaky happened to make me slip or hurt myself?**

 **TB: Looks like Lady Luck is on your side this time.**

 **KKD: Let's try not to jinx it, ok?**

 **TB: Okay. *knocks on wood* So, we've made it a quarter of the way through the Seven Swordsmen of the Abyss arc.**

 **KKD: Man, this is gonna get crazy.**

 **TB: This time, Yoshi and his crew have to deal with two at a time now.**

 **KKD: Yea, we're getting crazy, here.**

 **TB: Set Disclaimers up, ya maties! Yargh.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

"Two down… five to go," Yoshi sighed with some relief, taking a notepad and crossing off the names from the list of Gyojin Swordsmen.

"I like the progress we're making so far with eliminating these forces," Robin smiled.

"Of course. But there's still the matter of the police and the marines," Mitsuru pointed out.

"...I have not seen Takeo and his cops for four chapters. It's as if they're waiting for that opportunity to try and get some answers out of me… or have they finally figured out that I'm not the criminal they think I am," Yoshi figured, "And I'm willing to place my bets on either one of them."

"With everything that we've told him so far, he should be trying to figure out ways to get at us again. Why haven't we heard from him?" Ai wondered in confusion.

"Shouldn't that be a good sign?" Jack asked, also confused.

"You do have a point, but I'd like to be on the safe side right now," Yoshi noted as he grabbed the wheel.

"*chuckle* That sounds so unlike you," Mizuki admitted with a laugh.

"I know, I know… but still, it doesn't hurt."

He spun the wheel a little bit, moving the ship up to the surface.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, and one more clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 21: Double Trouble**

Yoshi was walking outside in the city with Ai, wanting to get some fresh air to clear his head.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Ai-chan. I needed to get out of my ship for a moment," he smiled as they made a stop by a pizza place.

"You're welcome. I wanted to come with you anyway. You've been getting a little more… um, on edge, recently," Ai noted as they went up to the counter.

"Please, I'm not the 'dark and brooding' superhero type. I'm not turning into freakin' Batman. Two slices of pizza, extra pepperoni."

"*giggle* Yoshi-san, there's nothing wrong with being alert, but I don't want you being too scared either."

"I know, it's just… I'm worried about the five-o being a little _too_ quiet since they brought your sister in for questions. At this point in the story, I'm pretty much asking for them to show up," Yoshi joked as the waiter brought the two plates to prepare for the pizza along with some sodas.

"Don't worry, Yoshi-san. I'm sure everything will resolve itself eventually," Ai reassured as she took a bit of her slice.

"...You're right. Enough of that for now, snack time!"

The two smiled as they ate their slices. Then, someone came in and sat right next to Yoshi, this someone being a young woman with neck length red hair, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, green eyes, and wearing a purple tank-top, a plaid skirt, long black socks, and pink sneakers. She also looked like she was wearing light green fingerless arm sleeves with holes in them, showing another pair of them in black underneath and had black nail color on her fingers.

"Get me the strongest sake you got," she requested of the staff, the nearby waitress nodding as she walked back into the kitchen.

"...Off to an early start, aren't you?" Yoshi chuckled as the girl looked at him.

"Just something to clear my mind. I needed to get away from my father."

"...Father/daughter trouble?" Ai asked, the girl nodding as she was given the bottle of sake before chugging some of it.

"Pwah! That's some good stuff," the girl smiled after having a good chug, "You have no idea how overbearing and controlling my dad is."

"That bad, huh? He must be a real treat then," Yoshi noted sarcastically, the girl taking another swig of alcohol.

"I swear, it's like he's got me on a frickin leash. No matter where I go or what I do, he's always gotta keep an eye on me. It's really embarrassing!"

"Maybe he's just trying to protect you from all those recent monster attacks happening," Ai figured, the girl gulping down more sake.

"Those fish freaks that run around the streets? Puh-lease! I'm smart enough to stay away from those goofballs," the girl scoffed, hiccuping a tiny bit as she took another sip of sake.

"I know I drink a lot of rum, but don't push it," Yoshi pointed out.

"Rum? *hic* That's for babies… rum isn't any different from beer or even piss. It'll never get you drunk. This sake is the best," the girl giggled, clearly starting to get drunk as her face was flushed red, "But… if you don't even have the balls to handle this, I guess you just ain't up to my level. Though, I would like to tie some pretty ribbons in your hair and take you out on a fancy night of dancing."

"...Are you challenging me?"

"Whaddya think?"

"...Yoshi-san, don't do anything too rash," Ai warned as Yoshi thought about it before slamming his fist on the counter.

"Challenge accepted!" Yoshi smirked, taking taking another bottle of sake before guzzling some of it, and while his face was red, he seemed totally fine, "I can handle my liquor better than you."

"Show off…" the girl groaned, taking another swig.

"BTDubs, I didn't even get your name."

"...Yuma… Kageyoshi Yuma."

"Okay, Yuma-chan… drink up. Ai-chan, you're my moral support."

"O-Ok… careful now…" Ai warned, both of them chugging their bottles very rapidly.

Suddenly, the windows were shattered as a group of Puffers leapt through them, causing the people to panic and run away. In response, Yoshi and Ai looked up and saw them causing a ruckus, Yoshi taking another bite of his slice before grabbing his plate.

"Hey, bass!" he called over to one Puffer, getting its attention, "Here's pizza in your eye!"

With a chuckle, he threw the pizza right into the Puffer's face, breaking the plate as well.

"Take it easy, Yuma-chan," Yoshi chuckled, dusting his hand while he and Ai ran out to take care of the problem, Yuma just hiccuping in response before paying for her drink and getting out.

In her drunken state, she stumbled outside and saw Yoshi and Ai standing their ground against a group of Puffers.

"Ready, Ai-chan?" Yoshi asked, Ai nodding as Yoshi slapped on his Driver and pulled his Key out, "Henshin!"

With the insertion of the Key and opening of his Driver, Yoshi transformed into Buccaneer, Yuma silently gasping at the sight as she dropped to her knees by a street lamp.

"I can't believe it… th-th-the-the-the coat, the hat," Yuma gawked, Buccaneer twirling his sword as he and Ai ran towards the Puffers and started fighting them.

Buccaneer rushed in and began to punch and kick rapidly at the Puffers while also slashing at it. He also pulled out his pistol before firing it at some more Puffers. Ai jumped around, kicking Puffers as well before stumbling a bit and throwing punches at the grunts as well, bringing them down with her. She then proceeded to elbow some of the fallen Puffers in the gut before kicking herself back up.

However, they were soon interrupted by sudden screaming before turning to see AoEbi jumping down towards them, slashing his cutlass at the Rider, who blocked it in response.

"I had a feeling one of you would come out sooner or later," Buccaneer groaned as he managed to hold him off until he slashed at the Rider, knocking him back.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped, about to run towards him until she heard another roar coming towards her, Murasaki falling towards her, flipping forward to hit her with his tail blade, "Eep!"

Luckily, Ai rolled out of the way, avoiding the attack by the monster, who kept swinging his tail at her, making sure not to get hit by any of them. Buccaneer noticed this and kicked AoEbi away before running over and trying to knock Murasaki down, but he blocked his sword with his tail. He then managed to hold both monsters off until one of them felt a pierce hit his back, revealing Harisento and Okamizu.

" _Nice timing_!" Buccaneer smirked with a thumbs up.

"H-He got two of those fish freaks to fight for him…? *hic*" Yuma gawked, "...Awesome."

Buccaneer chuckled as he now had three of his crewmates on his side and they managed to turn the odds back in their favor. However, before the fight can continue they suddenly hear sirens approaching very fast.

"Oh no…" Ai gulped in a bit of worry.

"Huh, I never thought I'd be relieved for the cops to show up. Don't you think we forgot about them," Buccaneer noted.

...Maybe… but I'm not the one who wrote the script. *clears throat* Before either side could escape, however, the squad was fast this time around, surrounding them in a circle and aiming their guns at them.

" **Any ideas, Yoshida?"** Harisento asked to make sure, the pirate looking around at the cops.

"We have you this time, Yoshida! You aren't getting away this time," Takeo shouted as he stepped out of his car.

"Really? I was beginning to wonder where you guys were," Buccaneer noted as he looked amongst the police.

"I'm a very patient man who bides his time. I am willing to wait until the time is right to bring you in."

' _Oh shit, Tou-san's here. I-I'm drunk, but I gotta get outta here so he doesn't notice me,'_ Yuma thought in a panic before getting up and trying to slowly sneak past them despite her wobbly walking.

" **The cops do not frighten me! I'll kill you with my poison tail!"** Murasaki roared loudly as a purple liquid dripped from his tail before he jumped up and turned around, preparing to thrust it at Takeo.

"Yabai!" Buccaneer gasped, trying to run towards Takeo, but was blocked by AoEbi and traded blows with him.

' _Oh no… Tou-san!'_ Yuma gawked in thought.

Murasaki roared in rage, leaping at Takeo, who was ready to shoot. Suddenly, Murasaki stopped and a pierce was heard, Takeo's eyes widening in shock as he saw Yuma standing in front of her, Murasaki's tail in shoulder making her flinch and wince in pain.

"...Yuma…?" Takeo gawked.

"...Hey… Tou-san…" Yuma muttered, nervously smiling before Murasaki pulled his tail out and she fell to the ground.

"Yuma! Yuma!"

Takeo bent over to her daughter, the pirates surprised at the display.

"...Takeo is her dad!?" Ai gasped.

"What a coincidence!" Buccaneer noted, throwing his arms up in response to this twist.

" **Good luck having to deal with this, Buccaneer. We'll see you soon,"** AoEbi scoffed as the two jumped in a nearby manhole.

"Great."

With that, he turned out of his Rider form, his gaze turning to Takeo cradling the unconscious Yuma. He had a sympathetic gaze as he walked towards Takeo, the officers still holding their guns at him.

"I… I met her at that pizza place not too long ago… she seems really fun," Yoshi explained in an attempt at levity.

"...What do you even want? My daughter's life is in jeopardy. Why didn't you save her?" Takeo snapped.

"Uh, you saw I had my hands full, right? That other asshole blocked me from getting to you. And I didn't even know she would take the hit for you… nor did I know that she was your daughter."

"Orders, sir?" one cop asked as Takeo looked conflicted.

"...Let me take her to my ship," Yoshi requested, Takeo's eyes widening with tears down his cheeks, "I have a medic on my ship who can solve this problem and take care of Yuma-chan. In return… I'll let you take in my Gyojin comrades for questioning."

"Nandatto?" Takeo gawked.

" **Yoshida…"** Okamizu muttered, her brother in equal shock.

"Please… for once in your life, trust me," Yoshi practically begged, leaving Takeo to look up at him.

"...Take the two monsters in," Takeo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" another cop saluted as they rushed over to Harisento and Okamizu, who let themselves be cuffed without resistance.

"But allow Yoshida and the girl to go… for now."

As he said that, he held Yuma in his arms and gave her to Yoshi, who also carried her in that bridal fashion.

"...Please be good to her… My daughter means a lot to me," Takeo requested of Yoshi.

"Ore ni makasero (Leave it to me)," Yoshi assured before he turned around and left with Ai, the two Gyojin siblings looking at him.

" **...I hope Yoshida made the right decision,"** Harisento whispered to his sister.

" **Don't worry… I believe in him…"** Okamizu assured as they got into the police car.

* * *

Later, Yoshi and Ai returned back to the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the crew looking very surprised about Yuma being held in her arms.

"You brought someone else on the ship!?" Satoshi gawked at the sight of the girl as Yoshi quickly placed her on the medical bed.

"No time, Mitsuru, can you treat this girl? I was fighting TWO of those Swordsmen bastards, one of them poisoned her," Yoshi quickly explained.

"Right on it," Mitsuru answered, heading over to the medbay with Yuma wincing in pain.

"Can someone explain what the hell's going on?" Jack demanded as Yoshi and Ai sat over on the couch.

"I met that girl over at a pizza place. Turns out… that's Takeo's daughter," Yoshi informed.

"Nandesutte!?" Saburo gasped.

"Masaka," Robin gawked in disbelief.

"It's true. The police showed up as Yoshi-san was trying to hold off the two Swordsmen of the Abyss. She was poisoned by one of them trying to protect Takeo-san," Ai confirmed.

"I-It seems to be spreading," Mitsuru informed as she tried to scan with an x-ray, "If we can't get an antidote for her, she'll die in about in about 9 hours."

"That's not good," Yoshi noted.

"Well what can we do?"

"Maybe Mizuki and Hariko have an answer," Jack figured before noticing something, "...Where are they?"

Yoshi and Ai just stood nearly frozen and looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I actually negotiated with Takeo, and… um, I traded those two to bring Yuma-chan over to my ship," Yoshi confessed, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"What!?" the four gawked in shock at this news.

"W-We don't have any doubts they'll probably be set free after they're being questioned, but I'm still concerned about them," Ai nervously defended.

"But Hariko-kun and Mizuki-san? Former Gyojin generals?" Satoshi responded, "I don't think Takeo-san will be so kind to them like with us."

"All too possible. We're human, it made sense he'd let us go, but I don't know how he'll deal with two former generals of the very enemy we're facing," Robin pointed out.

"If it comes down to that, there's always our contacts in the marines," Yoshi countered, holding up his cell phone as he speed dialed Gekka and put the phone to his ear, "Yeah, Gekka, I'm going to have to ask you and Harushi-chan a favor."

* * *

Over in the interrogation room, Hariko and Mizuki were sitting handcuffed as Takeo walked in.

"You don't have to worry about me. Wait outside," Takeo ordered two cops behind him, the two saluting, albeit hesitantly, before doing as ordered.

"...Why leave your boys outside?" Hariko asked curiously, though with a bit of snark.

"I always prefer alone time with my suspects… I also see your not monsters anymore."

"We assume that a human visage would make you more comfortable," Mizuki informed, "It makes blending in with the civilians easier, especially considering our current company."

"Makes sense… so what are two Gyojin like you doing in Yoshida's crew?" Takeo inquired.

"...Yoshida changed our lives."

"...Care to clarify?"

"He reformed us…" Hariko answered, "He helped us see things differently."

"...Ok, but things are going to be rather difficult for you. Your crimes are still held accountable, considering you did a large amount of them, even more so than Yoshida," Takeo pointed out.

"...We feared that people would not forgive us for our past actions, but we've accepted our current position as part of Yoshi's crew," Mizuki stated.

Takeo just looked at the two and put his hands on the table.

"...It doesn't matter. You two are still on the wrong side of the law," Takeo countered.

"Then why did you agree to let Yoshida take care of your spawn?" Hariko inquired, Takeo's voice being caught in his throat, "Why should we be any different when you questioned the other crew members, only to let them go?"

"I heard you are very conflicted about Buccaneer because of what he does. We have heard from the others several times that you don't see Yoshida as a criminal, but you don't trust him either," Mizuki noted, Takeo sighing in response before getting up and pushing a button on the wall.

"Get me some coffee," he requested of someone on the other end.

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yuma groaned as she started to wake up, looking left and right to find herself in a setting unfamiliar to her.

"Yuma-chan," she heard someone call, turning to see Yoshi sitting beside her smiling.

"Anata wa… Kamen Rider ne…?" Yuma asked, trying to sit up but she was urged to lay back down by Mitsuru.

"Hmph, my fame precedes me."

"I don't know how to break it to you, but… you've been poisoned," Mitsuru sighed.

"H… How…?" Yuma gawked, confused, not remembering it.

"You took the hit for your old man," Yoshi pointed out, "Seems that despite the issues you have with Takeo… you still love him, don't you?"

"W-Well I… um… still got a soft spot for the old goat, ya know. You… You saved my life before."

"...Did I?"

"When I was little…"

"Oh… that was my dad then," Yoshi figured, surprising Yuma, "That's how you know Kamen Rider Buccaneer, right?"

"...Yeah… *grunt*"

* * *

"Yoshida no chuchio ka (Yoshida's father)?" Hariko gawked upon hearing this from Takeo.

"Yes… I was on my way over to arrest him," Takeo began to explain.

* * *

 _15 Years Ago…_

 _Buccaneer was seen fighting against Takarakuji as the squad arrived, a much younger looking Takeo stepping out of his car._

"I started preparing to fire as he was taking out the Gyojin… but then my eyes came across a pretty terrible sight," _Takeo explained as held his hand up, telling his officers to wait as he saw a nine-year old girl with red hair tied up in pigtails wearing a purple dress and pink shoes._

" _Yuma…"_ _he gasped in shock as they kept watch of Buccaneer and Takarakuji fighting._

* * *

"You wanted to see my pops in action?" Yoshi asked, a bit surprised by this.

"...The Kamen Rider is my hero… my old man wouldn't admit it to me, but he did a lot of good things. The newspapers and channels are split on the whole thing," Yuma confessed as she explained her side of the story, still grunting in pain a bit, "...He was so cool, and when I saw he was in town I just had to see him in action."

* * *

 _As the young Yuma looked on, she had a bright smile on her face as she was anxious to see Buccaneer as he kept trading blows with Takarakuji, the Gyojin general actually managing to knock him down and send him tumbling towards Yuma. Quickly recovering, Buccaneer got to his knees and ran back towards Takarakuji._

" _ **The police are here, Imamura. You have two options; either continue to fight me, or flee and risk the lives of the police and that little girl over there,"**_ _Takarakuji retorted to the Rider._

" _Don't you dare touch any of these people… especially a child!" Buccaneer snapped as the Gyojin smirked and grabbed the Rider, tossing him into a police car._

" _Imamura Sado, you are under arrest!" Takeo shouted, his pistol fixed on the Rider while the other cops aimed at Takarakuji._

 _The Gyojin smirked as he held up a little device in one of his hands and clicked it, beeping sounds being heard, making the Rider look around for the source._

" _What is that noise?"_

" _Oh no…" Buccaneer gulped, realizing he must've planted a bomb nearby._

" _ **See you soon, Kamen Rider!"**_ _Takarakuji chuckled before laughing, jumping into the harbor, Buccaneer wanting to go after him._

" _Yuma! Get out of there!" Takeo shouted, the girl stunned to find one of the bombs right next to her on one of the squad cars that surrounded the fight._

 _Yuma panicked, crawling back in fear as Buccaneer looked between chasing after Takarakuji or saving the little girl. He looked back and forth as he thought before…_

" _Everybody move!" Takeo screamed, the officers jumping out of the way as the bomb blew up, the smoke blocking their view of Yuma as the main officer looked on, "Yuma…?"_

 _From the smoke, Buccaneer slid out and and stopped away from the other cops, laying on the ground with Yuma in his arms, coughing a bit._

" _YUMA!" Takeo gasped as he ran closer to the Rider and his daughter._

 _Buccaneer slowly let go of her, allowing Yuma to stand as Takeo hugged her closely._

" _Daijoubu ka?" he asked, Yuma nodding in response._

 _They then turned to Buccaneer as he slowly stood back up, gripping his hip in a little bit of pain._

" _...You saved my daughter… why?" Takeo asked out of confusion as the Rider looked at him._

" _...That's a stupid question to ask. As an officer of the law, you should know why I saved her," Buccaneer pointed out, as if to help Takeo see the real answer, "You may get me behind bars, but not today."_

 _Takeo just stared at the Rider before he walked away, holding Yuma close to him._

* * *

"And since then, I've been questioning Buccaneer's motives and actions," Takeo finished, the former generals of the Gyojin listening intently.

"All because he saved your spawn," Hariko noted.

* * *

"Ever since then, Tou-san has always been such a pain… He's so overprotective of me now," Yuma sighed, Yoshi nodding a bit in response.

"So ka, so ka. Please go on," Yoshi insisted, getting a dirty glance from Yuma.

"What are you, my therapist? *groan*"

"No, I'm just curious. I feel like I can get closer to getting the cops off my back."

"Is that all I am to you?"

"No, no, no, no, absolutely not. You say that Kamen Rider is your hero, that the Rider rescued you and you've been fascinated and inspired by him ever since. But your father doesn't see it that way yet. Is that why you two have some issues?" Yoshi asked, leaving Yuma to sigh in response.

"He… well… yea. He sees the Rider as a criminal, nothing more… that's what he told me…"

"That's just what he wants you to believe for your own protection, I think."

"He just doesn't trust Yoshi-san is all," Robin pointed out, "If he doesn't remember his father rescuing you, then he wouldn't have let him take you in for care."

"I… oh…" Yuma gawked, rubbing her forehead, finding this to be embarrassing.

* * *

"What more is there to Imamura? He goes after valuable artifacts and yet still saves civilians from the Gyojin threat," Takeo retorted to the Gyojin.

"Is that why you haven't popped up until fairly recently?" Hariko inquired.

"It does seem like a valid point," Mizuki noted.

"...Damare (Shut up)! I'm the one asking the questions here!" Takeo responded, slamming his hands on the table.

"Takeo," he heard a voice call before turning to see Gekka and Haruka.

"Oh! Gekka-senjou! Haruka-chui! I wasn't expecting you."

"We are here for the Gyojin under your custody," Haruka informed as Takeo saluted.

"Transfer? O-Of course. Go ahead."

With that, the two marines helped the two Gyojin stand up and escorted them out of the police headquarters.

"Yoshida?" Mizuki whispered to the marines, Gekka nodding in response and Hariko spreading his wrists apart to break the chain on the handcuffs.

"Yah~, finally. I don't know how long we would feign this, na, sister," Hariko smirked and sighed with relief, Mizuki easily doing the same despite moving her wrists slowly.

"That was rather discomforting," she admitted, rubbing her wrists.

* * *

"Good news, Hariko and Mizuki-chan are out," Yoshi confirmed to the crew, on the phone with Gekka now.

"That's a relief," Jack sighed as he laid back.

"Now I have some bad news. We only have 5 hours left before the poison completely affects Yuma," Mitsuru pointed out as Yuma was laying down in the bed again, grunting in more pain and sweating.

"Wait, we seriously just spent four hours talking and waiting for any progress from Gekka? What's up with the time in our universe?! Does time just fly by faster when you're doing nothing?" Yoshi gawked in surprise.

"Look, the good thing is that our Gyojin experts are out of the clinker, they can help us with the antidote," Jack pointed out as suddenly, the alarms rang on again.

"Well now. The timing couldn't be any better. Ai-chan, Satoshi, Jack, you're with me. Robin-chan, stay with Mitsuru and look after Yuma-chan," Yoshi ordered.

"Hai/Ryokai!" everyone nodded as Yoshi grabbed the wheel.

* * *

Later, Yoshi, Jack, Satoshi, and Ai met up with Hariko, Mizuki, Gekka, and Haruka at a nearby playground.

"Perfect timing. Those two swordsmen could be anywhere. Hariko, Mizuki-chan, do you two know of an antidote to counter the poison in Yuma-chan?" Yoshi asked to make sure.

"Closest thing I can do is give her is take a small sample of Murasaki's poison, and combine it with the poison in my needles," Hariko answered.

"Wouldn't that speed up the process?" Satoshi inquired.

"Not necessarily. Murasaki's poison is only designed to kill. My brother's can adapt to anything and be used in a variety of ways; if his poison can adapt to the Swordsman's, he could very well make a sort of poison vaccine to not only cure Yuma of her condition but also prevent future cases of such," Mizuki explained.

"That's good to hear," Jack sighed with relief.

"Now where could they be?" Haruka pondered when, as if on cue, they turned to see AoEbi and Murasaki walking towards the group.

"...Did you have to ask?" Yoshi groaned.

"Focus. Get ready," Gekka called out as he and Yoshi got their Drivers ready.

"Henshin!" they both shouted in unison before inserting their Keys, becoming Buccaneer and Corsair as Hariko and Mizuki turned into their Gyojin forms as well.

"I'm set to keelhaul the lot of ya," Buccaneer smirked as he pulled out his sword.

" _Mission start_ ," Corsair shouted, revealing his jutte as the group then ran towards the Gyojin.

" **Ike, Puffers!"** AoEbi shouted as the grunts ran and attacked our heroes first.

The two sides rushed in, Haruka aiding Satoshi and Jack with some of the grunts. She sliced some of them up with her blade, Sentou, Jack firing on some with his pistol as Satoshi quickly swatted them with his staff. Over with Corsair and Okamizu, they were fighting AoEbi at such speeds that seemed blinding to him he couldn't block them in time.

"I actually thought you were good. Guess I was wrong," Corsair noted coldly, hitting him in the air before Okamizu followed and jumped up while reeling her fist back.

" **Samegawara Seiken!"** Okamizu shouted, throwing her fist forward and punching with such a force, a shockwave went out behind him and sent him crashing to the floor.

Over with Buccaneer and Harisento, the two were duking it out with Murasaki as blocking his bladed tail. The swordsman scoffed as he tried thrusting his tail at them, trying to infect them with the poison, but Harisento grabbed it and began to tug on it, preventing Murasaki from trying anything.

" **Rather naive of you, thinking you could poison me. My own poison makes me immune to anything,"** he smirked, taking a needle and injecting it into Murasaki's tail, making him yell in pain, " **That's more than I could say for you."**

"Good job, Harisento!" Buccaneer smirked with a thumbs up before Harisento pulled out his needle and watched as Murasaki writhed in pain.

Buccaneer took the needle and put the liquid into a small vial before popping a cork on it and placing it in a satchel attached to his waist.

"Alright, time to heat things up."

As he said this, he pulled out his Kaen Key and quickly inserted it into his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

With the sudden burst of flames, Buccaneer turned into his Kaen Form, hitting his Kaen Gauntlets together, creating a tiny spark before he rushed in at Murasaki and threw some flame induced punches, the weakened swordsman finding it hard to fight back before the Rider gave a hard uppercut, knocking Murasaki back and sending him tumbling on the floor. Soon enough, AoEbi was sent flying next to him as well, Corsair joining up with Buccaneer.

"I think it's about time we finish this," Corsair smirked.

"Yea… light 'em up," Buccaneer replied, the pirate Rider turning his Key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

Corsair then tapped the button twice on his Driver.

 **=ICHI! NI!=**

He then turned the Key as he reeled his jutte back.

 **=HISSATSU! CORSAIR STYLE!=**

With that, the two knelt down, charging their attacks before Buccaneer jumped in the air while Corsair swung his jutte for an energy slash. Murasaki, while starting to get paralyzed by Harisento's poison, grabbed AoEbi and used him to block the slash followed by Buccaneer's Rider Kick covered in flames, actually throwing his own comrade right in the path of the attack.

" **Mu… Murasaki… teme…"** AoEbi growled in rage by the betrayal before falling to the ground and exploding in defeat.

" **I can't believe you would do that to your own comrade,"** Okamizu gawked in shock.

" **We do whatever it takes to survive…"** Murasaki grunted, starting to limp away, " **...You damn pirates haven't seen the last of me yet."**

He then managed to jump with whatever strength he had left, leaping into the water in order to get away.

"At least we got our potion," Buccaneer smiled, picking up the vial, "Now let's get moving."

* * *

Over on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yuma was still laying down as Mitsuru began to put a needle with a tube into her arm, the potion inside beginning to pump into her veins.

"Proceeding as normal. She'll be up in no time," Mitsuru assured, allowing Yoshi to sigh with relief.

"Good. In the meantime, I'm just going to give someone a call," Yoshi replied, dialing on his phone before putting it to his ear, "Hello, Takeo? ...Hey, li-listen to me for a moment. Yuma-chan? She's alright now. Recovering. I told you I'd take care of her. You want her back? Meet me over at the docks."

* * *

At the docks later, Yoshi walked out with Yuma by his side as a police car stopped in front of him.

"I… I wanted to thank you for taking care of me," Yuma pointed out to Yoshi, who smiled at her in response.

"It's what I do," Yoshi assured, Takeo getting out of his car.

"Yuma! Thank God you're alright," Takeo gasped with relief, rushing over to her and gripping her in a tight embrace.

"I-I'm fine, Tou-san. I'm fine," Yuma assured, hugging back with a much more comforted expression.

"I'm off now. Oh and… take it easy on Yuma-chan, will ya?" Yoshi checked, waving his hand as he stepped back towards his ship, "See ya."

With that, he returned to his ship while it descended back into the sea.

* * *

Back over at the Gyojin base, Kuroken stood above the half paralyzed Gyojin, glaring at him.

" **You used your own comrade as a shield,"** Kuroken snapped, Murasaki wincing as he tried to stand back up, " **You used him to save your own pathetic hide, sacrificing him without any hesitation."**

Murasaki looked up at his captain and master, ShiroSaki glaring at one of his own swordsman before Kuroken actually chuckled before it turned into outright laughter.

" **Oh bravo, bravo, Murasaki,"** Kuroken applauded, " **I never thought that you would ever have it in you. But you know the mantra of doing whatever it takes to survive. And for that… that calls for a reward."**

With that, Kuroken threw some goop on his tail, making Murasaki scream and flinch before standing right back up, paralysis gone. He sickly grinned as he turned to see his tail mutate, actually growing a little thicker.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Buccaneer: You're back for more, eh?

Murasaki: **Oh you fool!**

Kizuki: Well now, think we should get involved?

Haruka: This is looking bad.

Yoshi: Oh boy…

 **Jikai, Sail 22: A Deadly Encounter**

* * *

 **Tales of the sea spread throughout the world…**

Yoshi: Our next treasure lies beneath the waves… and under the sea.

 **Mysteries which are only known by seldom sailors…**

Robin: No one knows the cause of these tsunamis or hurricanes.

Jack: I guess we should find out.

 **Some secrets aren't meant to be explored…**

Yoshi: But there are secrets… that deserve to be discovered.

 **Gekijouban: Kamen Rider Buccaneer The Movie: Treasure of the Tides**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: And with that, Kami's saved and the Akuma got their asses handed to them. Great work, guys.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: I can't help but like Torrie's optimism a lot. It helped her learn to swim and Mizuka unlocked the Water Seal.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Torrie: That was a close call. Two swordsmen and only one was defeated. Will you see him again?**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Torrie, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And all three Gekijouban stories are announced.**

 **KKD: This is gonna get wild.**

 **TB: It involves our crew of the S.S. Anne Bonnie trying to find a treasure hidden out there beneath the surface.**

 **KKD: We're not gonna spoil anything as much as we can.**

 **TB: That is what other future previews are for. So, thoughts on the chapter?**

 **KKD: Rather crazy, but it was enjoyable to write, too.**

 **TB: I didn't want our readers to think we forgot about the whole cop conflict with Takeo. Yeah, I think I made it very clear in this chapter.**

 **KKD: Speaking of, what about the reporter from Melodyger? I don't think we saw him in a while.**

 **TB: Wow… I can get so focused on the main story that other minor notes slip my mind.**

 **KKD: Don't worry, same thing happens with me, too.**

 **TB: Thank God I'm not alone. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… gotta be that battle at the end, especially when Harisento gives Murasaki a taste of his own medicine. If it wasn't for Kuroken later, Harisento's poison would've done the swordsman in by complete paralysis alone.**

 **TB: I liked the fight too, but what really got me was Murasaki using AoEbi as a shield to save his own skin. It shows how treacherous the Gyojin can be and that they will literally do anything to survive, regardless of their own comrades' life.**

 **KKD: Good thing we got Okamizu and Harisento away from their kind in that regard, huh?**

 **TB: You got that right. So, tune in next time for what I think will be another excellent set of chapters. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	22. Sail 22: A Deadly Encounter

**TB: *arrives on a dock and notices something* Um… where's our ship?**

 **KKD: I dunno, we never let it leave the dock without us! Besides, it's a studio piece, how could it just take off?!**

 **TB: *gasp* Look over there! *they both see the studio ship sailing off* Someone stole it!**

 **KKD: Welcome to my world of bad luck in your intros. Stupid monkeys got away with it without either of us knowing this time.**

 **TB: Damn you, GREASE MONKEYS~!**

 **KKD: *sighs* Not even a dinghy to catch up.**

 **TB: So, I guess we're introducing the chapter here.**

 **KKD: That sucks.**

 **TB: Yeah… so, we're on Sail 22 now.**

 **KKD: And hoo boy, with Murasaki still here, we're in for a world of hurt.**

 **TB: It's going to go badly for one particular marine admiral as well, so-.**

 **Yoshi: Hey! No spoilers.**

 **KKD: *Tommy Wiseau voice* Oh, hai Yoshi.**

 **TB: Right, right, I'll save it for the chapter. You got the Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Check that plank under your foot.**

 **TB: Oh. *looks at it before stomping on it, the plank going up and hitting the camera***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We first see Murasaki stepping out of the water near a beach, his ridiculously large tail now having a sort of chain around the edge to give a chainsaw-like appearance.

" **Time to give my new sword a whirl!"** he chuckled as the chain began to move, even revving up like a chainsaw would before he jumped up in the air.

He then spun himself around, his tail slicing through a car with ease, people running and screaming away in terror.

* * *

Soon enough, over in the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the alarm went off, Yoshi quickly getting up to check it himself.

"That stingray bastard's back… and it seems like he's got an upgrade," Yoshi noticed, "Crew, let's move out like we got a pair!"

"Roger!" they saluted before Yoshi grabbed the wheel and spun it around.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, and one more clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 22: A Deadly Encounter**

Yoshi and his crew made it to the surface before finding Murasaki swinging his tail like a madman.

"Oi, Gyojin yaro!" Yoshi shouted, getting Murasaki's attention, "I don't know how you got that chainsaw of a tail, but we're not gonna let you get away with whatever carnage you plan on causing!"

" **Kuroken must've rewarded him for making it back alive,"** Okamizu figured as her brother prepared his knives.

"How many swordsmen have we got left, Yoshi?" Jack asked, cocking his pistol and aiming it at the enemy Gyojin.

"Four left…" Yoshi informed as he set up his Driver and pulled out his Key, "Henshin!"

He inserted the Key and transformed into Buccaneer, pulling out his sword.

"I'm ready to keelhaul ya. Ikuze!" Buccaneer shouted as the team rushed in to fight.

" **Puffers!"** Murasaki called out, sending in the grunts against the group in larger numbers.

Satoshi and Robin took their shots at the grunts, the former swinging his staff while the latter punched and kicked them away with her gauntlets and boots. Jack, Okamizu, and Harisento were brawling against another squad of the grunts, Jack using some gunkata combos while the two Gyojin allies used their own movesets and attacks. Over with Ai and Mitsuru, the two sisters flipped around as the latter kicked some grunts away and used her whip blade while Ai ran around and threw some punches and kicks of her own. Buccaneer started blasting Murasaki with his gun as the swordsman scoffed before they clashed blades, Murasaki's tail making sparks fly off before he rushed in and slashed at the Rider, knocking him down.

"Ok… that hurt," Buccaneer grunted as he got back up.

" **Tch! That all you've got?! My blade is superior to yours!"** Murasaki scoffed with a hint of laughter before slashing at the Rider.

Buccaneer got out of the way, Murasaki just slashing at the street, creating huge crevices in the road.

"Okay… that is getting so OP right now," Buccaneer pointed out as he stood back up and jumped up while spinning, firing a barrage of shots from his gun.

" **Really? You're not even trying right now,"** Murasaki groaned as he blocked the shots with his tail.

"Leave the snarky commentary to me, you Doom wannabe!"

Thus, Buccaneer brandished his blade to be safe, still blasting Murasaki from a distance before he blocked his chainsaw blade yet again. He kept struggling as sparks flew off his blade and Murasaki's strength forced him down onto one knee. Murasaki grinned a sickly grin before he was suddenly pelted with shots from another direction, turning to see Corsair and Haruka holding pistols.

"About time you two showed up," Buccaneer sighed with some relief as the marines ran towards the group.

"Looks like the one that got away made it back," Corsair noted with a twirl of his jutte.

"That is a threatening looking weapon, sir," Haruka pointed out, looking at Murasaki's tail.

"Don't worry, Haruka. We got this."

"I GOT THIS TOO~!" they heard a voice roar as they stepped aside to let Kizuki, of all people, run towards Murasaki and throw a really hard punch to his face.

" **...I actually felt that one… and it tickled,"** Murasaki scoffed before more Puffers ran past him.

Kizuki dodged the Puffers at first before punching each only once and clotheslining a few more, defeating them with ease before he lifted another Puffer on his shoulders and broke its back. After a few more strikes on the Puffers, Kizuki made another shot at Murasaki, but he swung his tail at him while the chains were moving. However, Corsair was quick and blocked the blade to protect his admiral.

"Hands off the admiral," he said, sparks flying off his jutte as he slashed at Murasaki, with Buccaneer soon leaping in to help by slashing at Murasaki.

"We ain't lettin the old man die, right?" Buccaneer checked.

"Right."

"I'll deal with you later, Imamura! Now let me in on some Gyojin smackdowns!" Kizuki shouted, running past the two Riders and pushing them down in the process, "This is my opportunity to succeed where Shimaoka failed!"

" **You'll die trying,"** Murasaki smirked as he swung his tail at Kizuki, who jumped and flipped over it in time to avoid the strike and throw a kick to his face.

"This is the result of 30 years of military training! Dou da (How about it)!?"

Murasaki just growled, managing to leap in and slash at Kizuki, only scratching his arm, but there was a deep enough cut to hurt him and slow him down a little.

"Taijou!" Haruka gasped, unsheathing Sentou and about to help Kizuki.

"Stand down, Shiobana!" Kizuki ordered, managing to get back up and run towards Murasaki again.

With that, Kizuki roared, going fisticuffs with Murasaki, punching and kicking to do some pretty good damage against the Gyojin before tossing him against a brick wall before pinning him down with his boot.

"How do you like me now?! Do you now see that I cannot and will not be toppled!? Watashi wa MUTEKI DA~! (I am INVINCIBLE~!)" Kizuki boasted with a triumphant smile, not seeing Murasaki's sick grin on his face.

This did, of course, leave him open for attack before the admiral got punched in the face and pinned against the wall this time. Then, Murasaki reeled his tail back and then impaled him right through his abs with his chainsaw tail, even going through the brick wall behind him.

" **You talk far too much,"** Murasaki grinned evily, Kizuki gasping in pain.

"Taijou!" Corsair and Haruka gasped as Murasaki revved his tail, to do more damage to Kizuki's insides.

The revving and noise made his body shake and blood to splatter out the sides, Kizuki struggling to do anything else aside from counter, the life starting to fade from his eyes. Murasaki gave a sickly grin before he pulled his tail straight out with a sickening gushing noise, Kizuki falling over, limp and lifeless.

"TAIJOU!"

Corsair and Haruka ran over to their admiral, checking to make sure if he was ok, but he was losing blood and fast.

"...That doesn't look good… *whispers* we can't have a major character death already," Buccaneer pointed out.

" **Gahahahaha! The old coot lived as a soldier and will now die as a piece of garbage!"** Murasaki laughed maniacally before Corsair looked up and glared at the Gyojin.

"Ki… Ki… KISAMA!" Corsair roared, running straight towards Murasaki in a blind rage, bashing at him with his jutte, but Murasaki keeps dodging and almost hits him with his chainsaw tail, but Buccaneer slashes the marine out of the way and hits the Gyojin back.

"Dude, calm down! I've seen a lot of blind rages in movies and anime, trust me, it will not go well for you!" Buccaneer shouted at Corsair, blocking most of Murasaki's attacks.

"Out of my way, Imamura! I have to avenge the Taijou's death!"

"He can't be dead yet! So instead of moping and yelling and flailing around like a bitch, how about you take your old man to a hospital!?"

Corsair just growled, gripping his jutte tighter before Buccaneer kicked Murasaki away again and then running to the marine Rider just to punch him in the face.

"Quit wasting time and take him to your base! We'll handle the Gyojin!"

"Yoshida's right, Senjou! Taijou's heart is beating… just barely. We have to take him back to HQ for treatment!" Haruka requested, snapping him out of it.

"Mmm… fine. I'll take your word on it. But you owe me," Corsair responded to Buccaneer before running off with Haruka quickly with Kizuki over her shoulders.

"Good luck to ya, man," Buccaneer bid as he tried to take on Murasaki, but the Swordsman knocked him back to the ground.

" **Tch! You got lucky today! Next time, I won't show any mercy!"** Murasaki shouted before teleporting away in the water.

"Kuso!"

Buccaneer sighed in defeat before changing back into civilian form and panting in exhaustion. Soon enough, the crew heard sirens, putting them all on edge.

"That's our cue to buzz out," Yoshi responded, the crew nodding in response before running off.

* * *

"The admiral needs treatment immediately!" Haruka shouted to the medical staff as she and Gekka came in with Kizuki and laid him down on the stretcher.

"What happened to him!?" one doctor asked, shocked.

"He was attacked by the Gyojin and now he's mortally injured! He's alive, but barely. We need you to bring him back into full health and strength, NOW!" Gekka ordered, the medics saluting before taking Kizuki and rushing him to the ER, leaving the captain and lieutenant out.

"What now, sir?" Haruka asked with concern.

"Stay updated, pray… and hope for a miracle," Gekka sighed as they simply walked back to their offices.

* * *

Back over with the pirates, they were resting and healing in the cabin, most of them in shock over what they saw.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch actually got the old man," Jack gawked, almost frustrated that it happened.

"I hate to admit, but he is fighting the Gyojin too. And any enemy of our enemy is our friend," Yoshi admitted, "...Even if that same friend is trying to kick my ass repeatedly."

"At least Kizuki-san is in good hands," Robin sighed with some relief as she tinkered at her work station.

"Yeah… I'm sure he'll be alright. I mean, he's becoming a major character, and major characters don't die unless it's later on or a major surprise."

"That brutal display is showing that the now Four Swordsmen of the Abyss mean business," Hariko noted as the others were all deep in thought.

"Obviously. How are we going to deal with his Japanese Chainsaw Massacre?" Yoshi asked.

"Hmm…" Robin pondered as she and the others were thinking of a solution.

* * *

At the Marine HQ, Gekka was sitting at his desk, his face looking pale as his eyes were still dead-like, even angry as he was staring into space and at a loss for words at witnessing his admiral getting maimed like that. Haruka saw her captain in such despair that she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Daijoubu desu, Senjou. The Taijou will recover soon… I sincerely hope," Haruka tried to encourage.

"*sighs* I hope so, too, Haruka. Taijou… Kizuki is like a crazy father to me," Gekka confessed, "One who'd constantly discipline and push us to our very limits… but is still there for us in supportive ways."

"I know… I know…" Haruka nodded, trying to hold back a tear.

"...It's okay to cry, Haruka."

"...I'm sorry?"

"*looks up at Haruka* Strong men also cry… even women. There's nothing to be ashamed of here," Gekka informed, showing that he, too, was shedding tears even though his expression hardly changed, "I know that you have to maintain some sort of professionalism around me, but you need to know something. If you don't cry, then you aren't strong… and you don't feel human anymore. That's what separates us from the monsters… our true emotions about these things… it's how we react to these moments… that defines us… shows we truly have humanity."

Haruka felt moved by what Gekka said, sniffling as her tears started to flow as if the floodgates opened and Gekka stood up from his desk and wrapped his arms around Haruka to embrace her.

"Just let it out. It's okay," he assured, his soft voice conveying comfort, allowing Haruka to let out a cry that she was so desperately trying to hold.

"Chui, Senjou," they heard one soldier call, causing the two to straighten out and stand straight.

"Yes?"

"You should come to the medical bay."

Gasping in shock, they realized what this could mean and soon followed the soldier over to the medbay, soon reaching it to find Kizuki on the bed, still unconscious, but with the gaping hole that was in his stomach due to Murasaki all stitched up.

"What's the status, doctor?" Gekka demanded of the doctor, who looked at him with solemn eyes.

"Well… his heart is still beating, and all of his organs are back in functioning conditions. All and all, he's alive. The bad news is that the Taijou has lost a lot of blood and has only four hours left to live," the doctor informed, making Gekka and Haruka sigh in response, "However, one of our finest scientists has recently developed a new system that could help with that."

"...Bring him in," Haruka ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, the medical officer brought in said scientist, who was carrying what appeared to be one of the Drivers, but this one was a bit crudely made as one could see the obvious wires and gears, and unlike the other Drivers, this one was simply silver with some gold accents on it as well.

"What might this be?" Haruka inquired of the scientist.

"This very device will keep the Taijou alive," he informed, "It will be his life support system and will also transform him into a Kamen Rider. But he must keep this on at all times."

"I see…"

"If he takes it off, how long can he go without it on?" Gekka checked to make sure.

"He'll have approximately five hours to put it back on. But aside from that, there'll be no problems," the scientist informed Gekka, who nodded and decided to put the Driver on Kizuki.

"Here goes," he muttered, placing it down on his waist line, the belt strap already forming around him, and then the admiral's body began to glow a bit, making those there cover their eyes until Kizuki groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Whew, that was a hell of a battle injury," Kizuki panted as he got up, the others looking at the admiral.

"Oh thank goodness, he's alright," Haruka sighed with relief.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm the admiral, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh joy, he's alright," Gekka sighed sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue, soldier!" Kizuki countered, about to stand up but was still gripping his stomach in some pain.

"Take it easy, Taijou. You're still recovering after that brutal attack from the Gyojin," Haruka responded, trying to lay Kizuki back down.

"What're you worried about, Shiobana? I'm fine!"

"Taijou! He IMPALED you with his chainsaw tail! ...You nearly died," Gekka pointed out, Kizuki looking at the young captain in a bit of surprise before looking at himself, seeing the scar on his abs and the Driver he was just given.

"Mmm… you have a point. I'll rest in my office until I'm good, but you two must explain everything to me about this thing you've given me," Kizuki responded, carefully getting up and walking back to his quarters.

* * *

"Okay, I think I may have a plan to counter his blade," Robin figured, putting the finishing touches on a device before pulling it out, revealing it to be a small circular object with a blue light in the center, "An EMP."

"Why that?" Jack inquired.

"An EMP is always used to shut off electrical outlets. Since chainsaws are electric, it will work. In his case, his tail blade will be immobilized for just the right amount of time to finish him off."

"I see… let's hope it can work," Hariko sighed as Yoshi smiled at this idea.

"In any case, we shall test it out next time we see that freak," Yoshi smirked, checking the cameras and seeing Murasaki about to approach the city, "Speaking of, he's right on schedule. Shall we?"

"Let's," Mizuki answered.

* * *

Murasaki roared, slashing up many vehicles on the way along with some buildings. Then, his tail seemed to stop when he saw Buccaneer block it with his sword.

"Ah ah ah, Gyojin," he tsked, shaking his finger, "You mustn't ruin that blade of yours on buildings. Why not try me?"

" **You… just the man I was looking for,"** Murasaki smirked before trying to slash him, Buccaneer flipping back away.

Buccaneer smirked as he started to swing back, still clashing blades with sparks flying until he leapt away with his gun blasts, Murasaki blocking each one of them. Buccaneer grinned as he led the Gyojin away from the city and near a beach.

"That's it," Buccaneer grinned as Robin and the others were sneaking to a particular spot with an EMP in each of their hands, "Keep it coming."

The others watched carefully, waiting for the opportunity as Buccaneer and Murasaki kept fighting, the former bringing the latter closer to where his crew was hiding.

"Now!" Buccaneer shouted as he jumped past his team who fired the EMPs at Murasaki, all seven of them attaching to his chainsaw tail, shocking it.

He screamed in pain as his tail started to spark and his chains stopped moving, making him go on his knee.

" **What… what happened?!"** Murasaki gawked in disbelief.

"Simple, we managed to set these things up to shut your chainsaw off," Buccaneer smirked, cracking his knuckles before gripping his sword tightly, "You really should've been more aware."

" **And now you're wide open for attack,"** Harisento added with a neck crack.

" **Must I always get you out of these stupid scrapes you get yourself in, Murasaki?"** a voice sighed as the crew soon spotted ShiroSaki jumpin in with his sword in reverse grip, Jack blocking it with his katanas.

"Should've known another one of you would show up," Jack growled, trying to back ShiroSaki off and tangle with him.

" **He's not the only one,"** they heard another voice state as the pirates turned to see a familiar figure rising and walking out of the water in the beach.

"...Kuroken…" Buccaneer muttered as they kept on their guard when the Gyojin leader made it to shore.

" **Koi."**

With that, Kuroken started running towards Buccaneer, the pirate roaring as they clashed swords together while Jack and Satoshi tried holding off ShiroSaki. Meanwhile, Okamizu and Harisento tried to go after Murasaki, but the chainsaw-tailed Gyojin managed to at least use it as a spiked club to try and get them away. Unbeknownst to them, Gekka, Haruka, and Kizuki were standing a good distance away from the beach, observing the battle.

"It seems that Imamura is occupied," Haruka noted, on standby for battle.

"I shall make my new presence known to these pirates," Kizuki chuckled while cracking his neck and his knuckles, "*inhales* KAIZOKU-DOMO~!"

With that roar, the pirates looked up and saw the three marines in surprise.

"...Haha! I knew the old man was alive!" Buccaneer chuckled as the admiral stepped forward.

"I'll deal with you and your crew later, Imamura! But now… it's time to erase the sea-scum that mauled me," Kizuki smirked, stretching his limbs in front and behind him before reaching them above his head, his hands putting the ring finger as he shook them, "Hen~… SHIN!"

With that, he suddenly threw his arms back down on his hips, his Driver glowing and a suit came forming via a bright light while a triumphant militaristic tune played in his belt. The suit that formed had the basis of a grey bodysuit, with some white armor on the shoulders, wrists, and ankles, and over all that was a full-length marine jacket attached to the shoulders, but his arms weren't through the sleeves, making it appear to be like a cape.

"The admiral… is a Kamen Rider now!?" Ai gawked in utter disbelief.

"Ka… KAKOI~!" Buccaneer gawked in amazement as the admiral posed while flexing his muscles.

"MIRO! For I have become… Kamen Rider PRIVATEER!" Kizuki screamed with the power surge, ready to take out almost anyone, "Shimaoka, transform and assist Imamura with the Gyojin leader! Shiobana, you help the others against the leader of the Swordsmen! The stingray is mine!"

"Yes, sir!" Gekka and Haruka saluted before preparing to go into battle themselves, Gekka setting up his Driver.

"Henshin!" he shouted, quickly using his Key and transforming into Corsair jumping over to Kuroken to knock him away from Buccaneer.

"Does he still not know about us working together?" Buccaneer whispered.

"No," Corsair whispered, "And I plan to keep it that way."

"Thank God."

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Imamura. I'm just helping you hold this guy off."

" **Don't take your eyes away from the fight!"** Kuroken roared, leaping at the two Riders.

"Talk later!" Buccaneer responded, blocking Kuroken's blade with his own and Corsair blocking as well.

At that moment, Privateer glared at the semi-paralyzed Murasaki and grinned under his mask.

"Well, well, well… you're the bastard that thought impaling me with a chainsaw was funny. I'm gonna enjoy tearing you up," Privateer smirked, cracking his knuckles and getting in a fighting position.

Murasaki roared, swinging his tail like a spiked club again, but Privateer flipped back and avoided mostly all of them before throwing some punches and kicks at the Gyojin Swordsman.

"Stop hiding behind your little toy and FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" he shouted as he then grabbed Murasaki by the waist, hoisted him up and spun around before jumping in the air and then giving him a German Suplex, almost breaking his neck.

Murasaki roared in pain as Privateer flipped back onto his feet before giving the Gyojin Swordsman a powerful roundhouse kick.

"I can feel the power coursing through my body…" Privateer smirked, flexing his arms to show that his muscles were defined even under the suit.

"Show off!" Buccaneer retorted nearby while still blocking Kuroken.

"Focus, Yoshida," Corsair responded while also blocking a hit from Kuroken.

"Sorry."

" **You'll both be sorry when I'm through with you!"** Kuroken shouted as he kept trying to slash at them.

Back with Privateer, he was still dominating Murasaki to the point that the swordsman looked like he'd start bleeding due to the excess of bruises.

"I don't need a weapon to finish you off," Privateer replied with a grin before his Driver started glowing again, conducting a powerful energy that was sent up to his right fist, making it appear to glow like it was on fire, "Privateer~… PUNCH~!"

With that, Privateer roared and punched Murasaki, launching him back to the water, but instead of being healed, he exploded not once… but twice.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Buccaneer gawked, "Wha-you-I-uh-bu-I mean how-HOW DID YOU MAKE HIM EXPLODE TWICE?!"

"Tch! You wouldn't understand, Imamura. Nothing can compare to the sheer ferocity and power I hold even at the tip of my fingers," Privateer smirked with a chuckled, flexing his fingers while clutching his fists.

" **Another Swordsman has fallen!"** ShiroSaki uttered to himself as Kuroken growled in frustration before slashing Buccaneer and Corsair away.

" **Retreat for now!"** he ordered, glaring at the Riders while he and ShiroSaki walked back into the beach water, disappearing from the battle.

"Victory is ours!" Privateer declared, lifting his hands in the air.

"So, what now? Are you gonna kick my ass again?" Buccaneer asked the admiral, who just looked to the pirate Rider.

"Turn your frown upside down, you are not getting beaten today!"

"Wha-?"

"Ah ah ah, you wouldn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Since I got this new power, I'm in a very good mood. I feel like being merciful and letting you go to fight another day… for now. You best prepare yourself for what's about to come, because now things got a hell of a lot tougher for you and your crew," Privateer responded as he changed out of his outfit back to Kizuki and walked away, "Shimaoka, Shiobana, return!"

"Ryoukai!" they saluted before they left, Corsair turning back into Gekka as they returned to HQ.

"...You better prepare yourself too, Ossan," Buccaneer added as he turned back into Yoshi.

* * *

The pirates returned to the S.S. Anne Bonnie's cabin, Yoshi plopping down onto the couch to relax, sighing with relief.

"That one took almost all the energy out of me," Yoshi panted as he moved his hat over his eyes.

"I can't believe the admiral is a Kamen Rider now," Mitsuru admitted, still stunned by what she witnessed Kizuki do.

"Yea, well that just means we shouldn't underestimate the old man now. A Tertiary Rider, huh…"

"Well let's not get distracted next time," Mizuki insisted.

"We'll keep on our guard for that guy. Until then, I'm gonna get some rest. Wake me up in the next chapter," Yoshi yawned.

"Okay. Until then, I'm going to see if the next treasure is in our area," Robin informed, going to her work station to research more artifacts.

* * *

In the ocean depths away from the base of the Gyojin, ShiroSaki and the other Swordsmen of the Abyss were talking.

" **Only three of us left,"** ShiroSaki noted, referring to himself, Momosuke, and AkaKame.

" **Sooner or later, we'll need to do something to prevent any more of us from dying,"** AkaKame pointed out.

" **I have an idea,"** Momosuke smiled, stroking her rapier in a way that suggested that she was ready next, " **I've got a surprise for Kamen Rider Buccaneer to get him out of the way."**

" **Well then… I hope he's ready for a little trip,"** ShiroSaki smirked.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: Now we get Raphael and Pinkie to deal with.

AkaKame: **Prepare to die, Buccaneer!**

Ai: Yoshi-san! Watch out!

Momosuke: **Enjoy the trip!**

Jack: Yoshi's… gone?

 **Jikai, Sail 23: Buccaneer Lost Part 1**

* * *

 **Legends tell of a kingdom under the sea…**

Yoshi: There it is…

Ai: Sugoi…

 **...That has been hidden from civilization and watchful eyes for hundreds of years.**

Jack: What in the world…?

 **What sort of treasures lie within the this protected fortress?**

?: **The Treasure of the Tides is coming with me!**

 **And who may inhabit this kingdom that our heroes will discover?**

Buccaneer: Not on MY watch!

?: Who dares to trespass in my kingdom?!

 **Gekijouban! Kamen Rider Buccaneer The Movie: Treasure of the Tides**

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Kazu and Jess are so cute together, I'm surprised they aren't a couple, but (con TB).**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Blue Melody: So Emi now has recovered her confidence thanks to superhero films? Hey, a girl's gotta have some interests.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Mako: Down to three, but what could one of them be planning for Yoshi-kun?**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Blue Melody, Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: Another wave bites the dust.**

 **TB: Untz, untz, untz, yeah! Another wave bites the dust! Uh huh!**

 **KKD: And another one done and another one done!**

 **TB/KKD: Another wave bites the dust!**

 **TB: ...God, that was fun.**

 **KKD: Yea. And I couldn't resist that Queen reference.**

 **TB: That was a good one. So, thoughts on the chapter?**

 **KKD: Very cool.**

 **TB: Thoughts on Kizuki becoming Kamen Rider Privateer?**

 **KKD: Interesting concept. Giving an overpowered character such a power himself is crazy, but it works. And for those of you wondering about the double explosion, that is a reference to Segata Sanshiro, whose actor originally played the first Kamen Rider, bringing that reference full circle.**

 **TB: And I added a little bit of TF2's Soldier into Kizuki's personality.**

 **KKD: Yea, I noticed that after a while.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Admittedly, it's Kizuki's bits, especially when he finished Murasaki like he did.**

 **TB: I liked his first fight as Kamen Rider Privateer, the design of outfit kinda inspired by the Marines from One Piece with how they always wear their jackets like capes.**

 **KKD: Pretty cool, indeed, huh?**

 **TB: We're getting closer to our premieres for the 'movie' stories for these three, so stay tuned. We're preparing them even as we speak. Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	23. Sail 23: Buccaneer Lost Part 1

**TB: ADVENTURE HO~! *swings back on the docks***

 **KKD: *Offscreen* Wait! ...Has there been any funny business with the ship? I'm not jumping on if the Grease Monkeys messed it up again!**

 **TB: They still got our ship, the assholes.**

 **KKD: Oh… right. *steps onto the dock* Not risking swinging on with my terrible lu- *falls through the dock as the boards busted under him* …Nevermind…**

 **TB: Huh… I didn't think your luck could get worse than Ryoutarou.**

 **KKD: *struggles to climb up* Maybe now I can empathize with him. *falls back under***

 **TB: Speaking of Riders, we got the first part of a two-parter to deal with here.**

 **KKD: *struggles again* LITTLE HELP HERE!**

 **TB: Ok… *grabs KKD and pulls him out* Better?**

 **KKD: Yea… for now…**

 **TB: So, yeah we got a two-parter here. And this is for realsies a two-parter, no third part like in Melodyger.**

 **KKD: Let's hope so.**

 **TB: And this involves… you know what, show the Disclaimers. You'll see for yourself.**

 **KKD: Check your pocket.**

 **TB: *reaches in said pocket* Oh. *tosses page***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

In the cabin of S.S. Anne Bonnie , we see Yoshi laughing and chuckling as he was reading a comic issue of Punisher 2099.

"Dear God, this comic is stupid," he chuckled, "It's like a worse version of the original. Spidey 2099 was better."

"What're you doing, Yoshi-san?" Ai asked when she came in, the two being the only ones in the ship for now.

"Reading a laughably bad comic. Look at this. Apparently, in 2099, we still use floppy disks… well, sorta. They use tech like ours, but apparently they only work when you have a big-ass floppy sticking out of the port."

Ai giggled in response, making Yoshi sigh a bit and chuckling.

"The future is weird," Yoshi noted.

"Funny," Ai added with a giggle.

"Ridiculous."

"Amazing."

"And one more thing…"

"...The future is dumb~," Yoshi & Ai replied in unison, looking at each other before they laughed, smiling widely as they shared a little kiss with each other.

"How many comics and manga did u bring in here?" Ai asked, seeing Yoshi's large collection stack of comics.

"About as many as Linkara keeps in his house," Yoshi smiled as he looked through the big stack, "Here's a good one. Doom 2099."

"Wow… a villain story?"

"Wanna read it with me?"

"O-Of course," Ai smiled as he laid down on Yoshi's shoulder, Yoshi opening the book to start reading it.

However, the alarm made the both of them jump off the couch and fall to the floor in surprise and on top of each other.

"A Gyojin!?" Ai gasped in response.

"Damn… alright, comic time after, k?" Yoshi promised, Ai nodding as the the former grabbed the wheel.

* * *

The two made it to land, rushing onto the docks before the other members of his crew joined up.

"Where's the Gyojin?" Satoshi asked as they looked around.

"We're about to find out," Yoshi informed as they heard some crashing sounds before running in the direction of said crash, "And here they are."

AkaKame stepped forward with Momosuke, the crew staring carefully at them.

" **There may be three of us left, but you won't take us out!"** AkaKame declared as he and Momosuke pointed their swords at them.

"Oh great, you two. Just you two and Jaws are left, which means no more Swordsmen of the Abyss," Yoshi smirked as he prepared his Driver, "Henshin!"

He quickly transformed and revealed his sword and gun.

"Let's keelhaul these nutjobs!" Buccaneer shouted before the crew ran towards them.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, and one more clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 23: Buccaneer Lost Part 1**

The crew began fighting the two Gyojin Swordsmen along with a squad of Puffers, managing to hold their own and take out a good number of grunts. Buccaneer, Ai, and Okamizu were fighting Momosuke while Harisento, Jack, Mitsuru, Satoshi, and Robin fought against AkaKame and the Puffers. The group fighting AkaKame were having a difficult time, but Harisento at least got onto even footing by tossing knives at him, but he blocked them with his sword.

"Let's see how he reacts to bullets!" Jack smirked, firing a pistol at AkaKame, the swordsman slicing up the bullets, "Okay, that was admittedly stupid."

" **You forget what we could do. Allow me to remind you,"** AkaKame smirked, cracking his neck and thrusting his needle sword out multiple times, making little dots shine.

The group was confused until the dots flew right out at the group like bullets, hitting them with surprising speed and accuracy.

"What!?" Satoshi gasped, gripping his hip as he was hit by the attack.

"Hi-His sword thrusts… they were launched in the air like bullets…" Robin winced, gripping her shoulder, soon falling to her knees.

" **He's fast, but he isn't invincible. We just need to exploit a weakness,"** Harisento responded, having barely avoided a shot to the arm as he tossed four more knives at AkaKame, who swiftly deflected the knives and jumped to deliver more fast thrusts, the Gyojin rolling out of the way.

Over with the fight against Momosuke, Buccaneer and Ai were jumping and flipping out of the way of her rapier slashes, the Rider managing to use his pistol to fire at the Gyojin, some of them hitting her but others she sliced up. Okamizu charged up her own punches and kicks before trying her luck with Momosuke, managing to kick her in the stomach. However, the Swordsman of Time started to swing her blade, slashing at the former Gyojin general before Buccaneer blocked the blade with his own sword.

"Ah ah ah, no touchy," Buccaneer muttered with a smirk, slashing at Momosuke very rapidly as the Gyojin blocked most of his attacks.

" **Impressive, but not as good as me!"** Momosuke grinned before she took her blade and made an energy slash at them, " **I've got something special planned for you."**

"What exactly is that?"

"She won't find out fast enough!" they heard another voice speak up before Privateer suddenly appeared, tackling Momosuke to the ground.

" **You…"** Momosuke grunted in frustration, managing to knock him off as Privateer stood proudly.

"Ossan!" Buccaneer gasped at the presence of the elder Rider.

"Lookie here, two targets for the price of one. _Triple Threat Time_!" Privateer smirked, punching fists together and ran towards Buccaneer.

"Uh oh."

However, Ai and Okamizu threw a double dropkick against Privateer, sending him aside so that Buccaneer could continue his focus on Momosuke.

"Alright, it's just you and me," Buccaneer assured Momosuke as he readied himself.

" **Nope… just you,"** Momosuke smirked before she slashed her blade, creating an energy slash that Buccaneer avoided.

"That really the best you can do?"

" **I wasn't hitting you…"**

Buccaneer was confused before he heard gusts of wind. He slowly turned around to see what looked like a crack that was slowly sucking in various objects.

"...What did you do?" Buccaneer asked nervously.

" **I merely created a little portal amidst the space-time continuum… Sword of Time, remember?"** Momosuke informed casually.

"...Why would you do that?"

" **Why? You should know… its target is you."**

Suddenly, Buccaneer felt himself being pulled by the wind before falling face down on the ground as if the vortex was dragging him by his ankles.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Buccaneer panicked as he tried to steady himself.

"Yoshida-kun!" Mitsuru gasped in response, trying to run to him, but was stopped by AkaKame.

"I'll get him!" Ai assured, leaping over to grab him.

"NO! Don't grab me! It'll suck you in too!" Buccaneer insisted, making sure to grab onto a pole to hold himself steady.

"I don't want to lose you, regardless of what's going to happen!"

"I don't want to lose you either! The portal's trying to suck ME in, I don't want you to go with me!"

Buccaneer's grip started to loosen a bit as Ai tried to pull him back until the force was so strong that Buccaneer let go and fell into the crack anyway.

"YOSHI-SAN!" Ai gasped as she tried to fly after him, falling through the crack as well.

"AI!" Mitsuru gasped as she tried to grab her, but by the time she went through the portal, it disappeared.

" **Looks like my work is done,"** Momosuke smirked with a giggle as she and AkaKame retreated, leaving the crew to be shocked and confused at what just happened.

"Imamura's… gone?" Privateer gawked at what happened.

"And so's my sister…" Mitsuru added, still in shock at the disappearance.

"I-I'll pick up a trace of the energy signature and study it," Robin assured as she got to work on scanning where the portal was.

* * *

After a bit, Yoshi, who had reverted to normal, and Ai groaned, slowly waking up in a park of sorts.

"...Ow…" Ai winced in pain as she slowly sat back up.

"I… I think I broke my ass," Yoshi groaned as he rubbed his rear end before noticing Ai, "What did I say about jumping after me?"

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't want to leave you alone…"

"I-It's… It's fine. I can't stay mad at you," Yoshi sighed before smiling at Ai, "Okay… *stands up* Where and when are we?"

"I… I'm not sure."

The two walked around until they ended up outside of the park, which looked more natural with more trees around. After some time of running, they found themselves in the city district, the buildings looking older and less polished, but the people looked to be in either suits or dresses, very more formal for the adults as kids looked to be in some gaudy casual attire.

"...This has gotta be some dream," Ai muttered, Yoshi looking at a newspaper that was thrown in the garbage, specifically the year it was published.

"...1995?" Yoshi gawked, "Oh my God, that bitch sent us to the mid 90s."

"How…?"

"She is the Swordsman of Time, so… her sword can apparently rip holes in space and time."

"...Whoa…"

"Yeah, whoa indeed. Now what the hell do we do?" Yoshi wondered as they looked around before hearing a growling noise, "Sounds like someone is hungry."

"Uh… y-yea… Wanna get some pizza?" Ai asked, Yoshi smiling in response.

"You know me well, Ai-chan."

Ai giggled in response before they kept walking throughout the city before finding a pizza place, and though it was tiny, and filled with some antiques like an arcade game plugged in and pictures of various franchises like Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Trigun.

"Definitely 90s," Yoshi chuckled as he and Ai sat near the counter, "Large pepperoni pie please."

"Coming right up," the waiter nodded as he left to go prepare their dish.

"How are we going to get back, Yoshi-san? I don't want to worry that we'll be stuck here forever," Ai replied, looking really worried.

"We're not going to be here forever. We'll find our way back to our own time. If that Gyojin bitch sent us here… then she'll be the one to send us back," Yoshi assured.

"You mean…?"

"If she still exists in this time, I'll beat her until she agrees to send us back."

"Oh… that's a good plan actually."

"Daro?" Yoshi smiled as the pizza pie was brought to them on the counter, "Ah, chow time!"

Ai smiled as they each took a slice and ate it, both of them smiling, not noticing someone nearby also eating a piece of pizza next to Yoshi. The person looked like he was wearing Yoshi's exact outfit but without the torn sleeves and had a white shirt on underneath. He also had short brown hair, green eyes, and a pirate cap. He chuckled to himself as he chewed on his slice before screaming was heard outside, making both this guy and Yoshi look outside.

"What was that?!" Ai gasped.

"Must be the Gyojin causing amuck. Even in the 90s, this shit always happens," Yoshi sighed, about to get back up when he saw the young man get up as well before running out, "Huh? Oi, matte!"

Ignoring Yoshi, the man rushed out to find the source, Yoshi and Ai following as well and it wasn't long before they found…

"Aha! Just the one I'm looking for," Yoshi smirked, seeing that it was Momosuke, along with AkaKame as well, "Huh, didn't expect him."

The young man, however, ignored the comments and looked upon the two Swordsmen.

"Gyojin! What are you up to now?" the young man demanded of the two, Yoshi and Ai looking confused as the past AkaKame and Momosuke saw the young man.

" **Who wants to know, human?"** AkaKame asked, blade aimed at the young man in question while Yoshi and Ai saw the man pull out something.

"Wait… no way…" Yoshi gawked upon recognizing the item in the man's hand, which was the same Driver he had, "Th… That can't be…"

"...Henshin!" the man shouted after slapping the Driver on his waist, and swiftly inserting the key, transforming into the base form of Buccaneer.

"Oh my God, no way!"

"Who is he, Yoshi-san?" Ai asked, super confused by the sight, but Yoshi knew who it was the moment the young Buccaneer rushed in to fight the two swordsmen.

"...My father, or a younger version of him in this time… Imamura Sado, the first Kamen Rider Buccaneer!" Yoshi informed, the Rider clashing blades with the Gyojin as they were watching his father in action.

"That's your father?"

"Awesome, isn't it?"

Ai just nodded as she saw the young Buccaneer seem to get the upper hand, but the two on one advantage was in the Gyojin's favor as Momosuke slashed at him, only to get the blade blocked.

"Um… shouldn't you help him?" Ai asked.

"Nah, he's cool. He doesn't die until years from now when I'm a kid," Yoshi whispered, "Besides, I don't wanna bring any mess to the timeline."

The younger Buccaneer tried to blast the Gyojin, but AkaKame quickly slashed the bullets and thrusted his needle blade at him multiple times.

"...Of course, it wouldn't hurt to lend a hand once in awhile. But we shouldn't tell him who we are," Yoshi admitted as they were about to jump in.

However, before the two could do anything, they saw a much younger woman leap in and kick Momosuke away. This woman had curly red hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless black naval shirt, navy blue leather pants, and blue sneakers.

"About time you showed up, Minami," the young Buccaneer panted as the woman helped him to his feet.

"Crowds are a pain in the ass, Sado," Minami sighed as they were now fully prepared.

"...Your mom is there too!?" Ai whispered in surprise.

"This is just too good to walk away from!" Yoshi responded with equal excitement.

Yoshi pulled out his default Key and slipped his Driver on, holding said Key out.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted before twisting the Key, transforming into his Buccaneer form which got the attention of the others, especially the Gyojin.

" **What is this?! Some sort of cloning technique?!"** Momosuke gawked.

"I'm just as confused as you," Minami admitted.

"Another Kamen Rider Buccaneer?" the young Rider gasped, confused as the other Buccaneer jumped and gave a kick right to AkaKame's jaw.

"Talk later, fight now," Yoshi-Buccaneer informed Sado-Buccaneer before slashing at AkaKame as Ai helped Minami fight Momosuke.

"You know this man?" Minami asked of Ai.

"Hai."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Believe me, yes," Ai nodded as the two kicked Momosuke in the stomach.

"Let's finish him!" Yoshi-Buccaneer smirked as Sado-Buccaneer prepared themselves.

" **I was not expecting this! Retreat!"** AkaKame shouted, but Sado-Buccaneer had him cornered.

" **You are not killing him!"** Momosuke shouted, slashing Sado-Buccaneer away so that they could dive into the water nearby, Yoshi-Buccaneer about to follow, but it was already too late.

"Damn it," the Riders groaned before transforming out of their suits.

"Now do you wanna take this moment to explain to me what the living hell that was all about?" Sado demanded out of the two, who looked a little nervous at their situation.

"How do we say this…" Ai pondered, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

This left the group in silence before Yoshi stepped forward and inhaled a bit.

"Okay… we're from the future," Yoshi confessed, making Sado and Minami look at each other confused before laughing out loudly.

"That's so stupid!" Minami responded, giggling so hard she was actually clutching her stomach and rolling on the floor.

"No seriously, where are you two from, and who are you?" Sado chuckled.

"Figured you wouldn't believe at first," Ai muttered with a sigh as Yoshi simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Look. Same Driver, same outfits, although I show off my tattoos, we even have the same hat!" Yoshi pointed out all of the similarities, Sado taking a close look at his face and his eyes to get all the details.

"You do look a little like me, kinda trippy. I'm still finding it hard to believe you're from the future," Sado admitted.

"You'll understand someday. For now, can you take us to your ship?" Yoshi asked of his dad, who simply nodded in response before they walked off.

* * *

In the present time, the crew were busy pacing back and forth with Robin looking at her homemade scanners to try and locate where Yoshi and Ai went.

"This is insane. They just… disappeared!" Mitsuru gawked in disbelief and worry.

"Momosuke's sword is known for scattering her victims across time, so it's possible that they could have ended up a different time," Hariko noted as Robin looked at her scans.

"I've managed to seal the traces of energy from when the portal appeared. If we can just track where it leads to, we can find out where Yoshi-san and Ai-chan got sent to," Robin explained as she continued to follow the signal.

"I believe Yoshida-kun and Ai are safe together," Mitsuru figured.

"They are inseparable," Satoshi nodded, considering their relationship together.

"How long will the signal tracking take?" Jack inquired.

"About 20 minutes or more," Robin assured as they worked through figuring out the mystery.

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind when being led to your ship," Yoshi admitted, the group in a dingy boat, with Sado rowing into the ocean.

"My ship is all the way in the middle of the ocean to avoid the eyes of the authorities. Unless you two can swim really good, I suggest you guys stay in here," Sado informed as he and Minami were rowing the boat.

"You wanna know how I call the S.S. Anne Bonnie?"

"Yeah, like you can really 'call' my ship. Indulge me."

"Like this."

With that, Yoshi placed his pointer finger and thumb into his mouth before blowing, creating loud whistle that echoed across the ocean. Sado looked rather annoyed about the whistle, but before he could say a single thing, they heard something, turning to see the ship actually sailing towards them, stopping right next to them.

"HA!" Yoshi smirked with pride as Sado and Minami had their jaws dropped in response.

"...How did you do that?" Minami gawked in amazement, Yoshi grinning in response.

"Hehehe~."

"May we?" Ai offered, Sado mumbling as he started to climbing up the net on the side of the ship, the others following him.

"Anything else you wish to tell me about my ship?" Sado demanded.

"Nope, nothing really," Yoshi assured as they stepped aboard the deck.

"Good. I'm not a fan of know-it-alls."

"Neither am I."

The two men just stared at each other while Ai and Minami looked awkwardly at the conversation.

"So… wanna hang back with us until something happens?" Minami offered.

"Sounds good to me," Ai smiled, Yoshi also nodding in response.

"You still going to explain how you are Kamen Rider Buccaneer?" Sado insisted.

"It's a long story," Yoshi confessed.

"Try me."

"I already told you, I'm from the future. Seriously, you fight fish people and look for treasure on a day-to-day basis! How do you not believe this!"

"You're implying you time traveled. That's only a thing that happens in movies like Back to the Future or that bad Jean Claude Van Damme movie… what was it called?"

"Timecop," Minami answered.

"Yeah, that! Unless a villain just happens to have sent you here," Sado added.

"One of the Gyojin you fought has the power to control time, sending opponents through time portals via her sword slashes and trapping them in said time," Yoshi explained.

"...How would you even know that?" Minami gawked after an awkward silence.

"I read the script," Yoshi informed, holding up some papers, but Ai took them and put them in her bag, "All joking aside, I fought her and me and Ai-chan got sent to 1995. Now the next time we see her, I'm going to beat her until she agrees to send me back to 2016."

This left the younger versions of Yoshi's parents stunned before Sado looked at Minami.

"You sure we didn't drink too much rum?" he whispered.

"I may have had some before I left the ship," Minami admitted.

"What can we do to prove our point?" Ai asked as Yoshi thought for a moment.

"Time out," Yoshi responded as the scene around him paused.

You're not sure what to do.

"No. But… *rummages through his jacket* Aha, I still have that photo Kaa-chan gave me back in my Movie Taisen. But… should I show it to them?"

It's your choice, Yoshi.

"Pro, it'll prove that I'm from the future and they'll believe me. Con, it could possibly turn the space/time continuum into liquid jello."

Neither me nor the authors are forcing you to make the decision, Yoshi. You know that.

"Yea, yea, I know, but still…" Yoshi responded, "Mmm… I'll be on the safe side. Yeah, rare, I know."

In any case, you should get back to the plot.

"Right. Time in," Yoshi answered, "I have a good way of proving we're from the future!"

"And that is…" Sado replied, motioning him to go on.

"I know that you will always talk to Ka-... I mean, Minami-chan whenever you feel down or in trouble. You like listening to rock music, specifically the band Metallica. You always eat pizza, which is why it's my favorite food. And Minami-chan, you are stronger than most people think you are. I found out that you also like to run laps around a lake as a form of training, and it always gets you pumped up for a fight. And finally, you both love each other very much."

Sado and Minami looked at each other and blushed in response, both surprised by the revelation of this information to the other.

"We… admitted that we loved each other just two weeks ago," Sado pointed out as Yoshi smiled in response.

"How did you know all this?" Minami asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you because it might turn the space/time continuum into silly putty," Yoshi admitted, rubbing his hand behind his back.

"You can tell us. Whatever it is, if we are to believe you are from the future, we can take it."

Yoshi looked nervous until he saw Ai put her hand on his shoulder, nodding to him and assuring him to go ahead.

"Okay, I know this because… I'm your son," Yoshi sighed, leaving Sado and Minami so shocked that his eyes are widened.

* * *

"Okay, I think I got their location," Robin informed as they quickly looked at her device.

"Where have they been sent?" Jack asked as Robin pulled up the date.

"The year is… 1995."

"21 years ago?!" Mitsuru gawked in surprise.

"Yes. Appears that Momosuke sent him there. Whether or not she was aware of it, I have no idea. It was purely by random choice," Robin informed the others.

"So how are we going to bring them back?"

"That I have yet to figure out."

"The best way to return is if Yoshida encounters Momosuke in that time and forces her to bring him back here," Hariko informed, "It's possible that he'd be sent back here, but if it doesn't work, he could end up further back in time, or far in the future."

"Momosuke's portals are still at random, even she doesn't know where they lead to," Mizuki admitted.

Suddenly, the alarms ring and footage of AkaKame and Momosuke come on the screen.

"They're back!" Satoshi gasped, getting the others on edge before they heard a phone ringing, Mitsuru grabbing hers.

"Hello?" she asked, checking to see who called.

 _-Senjou and I have heard the news. We will be on our way and filling in Yoshida's absence,-_ she heard Haruka inform her as Mitsuru nodded in response before hanging up.

"Let's get out there now!" Jack smirked as Satoshi grabbed the wheel and made the ship ascend into the surface.

* * *

"I… I can't believe it… you are our son… from the future?" Sado admitted, still stunned by the revelation of such a thing.

"Yeah… sorry to drop such a bombshell on you," Yoshi apologized as Minami just smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Huh?"

"Don't worry. It's surprising, yes, but it makes me happy to know that we start a family together and you turn out to be our son… I'm already proud of you," Minami smiled.

"I admit, it was all shocking, but I think it's safe to say that we are pretty happy that our love stretches out to your future," Sado smiled.

"That's all that I can tell you. Anymore will just be terrible on the space/time continuum, and I don't want to accidentally wipe out my own existence or let you know anything else about your own futures," Yoshi informed, holding his hands up and slowly backing up to give his parents some space.

"Well, someone's seen Back to the Future," Sado chuckled.

"Time travel rules often differ from media to media. Back to the Future is very strict about it, whereas in another show we've seen, time tends to be, as the main character put it, …'wibbly-wobbly timey wimey' stuff," Ai added.

"Wait, what? …'Timey-wimey'?" Sado questioned.

"I… uh, for no-I've no clue what she's talking about," Yoshi whispered, partially lying to his father.

"Aw~," Ai whined, only to get a subtle wink from Yoshi.

"So in a way, time is like jello anyway and nothing really bad will happen," Sado checked to make sure.

"There's no guarantee, but you could say that; the future's not written or decided for you, it's what you make of it. I just want to give myself some relief," Yoshi admitted.

"Now that everything is cleared up, how are we gonna get you two back?" Minami pondered as they were thinking.

Suddenly, they heard a bell ringing right behind the captain's wheel in the vessel.

"A Gyojin's attacking!" Sado alerted, running upstairs to the captain's wheel.

"That's your alarm system?" Yoshi asked, confused as Sado just nodded and took the wheel.

"Ladies, gentleman, prepare for battle!"

The ship then moved out through the ocean.

* * *

Soon, the four ran out and made it to find AkaKame and Momosuke, arriving over at the town center.

" **There cannot be two Kamen Rider Buccaneer's, one of you doesn't belong here!"** Momosuke shouted, pointing to Yoshi, " **You got sent back here, didn't you?"**

"Guilty as charged… but you're the culprit of all this. Now I'm going to beat you, but I won't kill you. Because I need you to sent me back to my own time," Yoshi smirked as he and Sado pulled out their Drivers and set them up.

"Two Kamen Rider Buccaneers ready to rock," Sado smirked, pulling out their Keys.

"HENSHIN!" the two shouted as they twisted the keys and transformed into their suits.

"Okay… I'm ready," Ai assured, jumping in place as Minami cracked her knuckles and neck.

"GO!" the two Riders shouted as all four rushed in against the two Gyojin Swordsmen.

* * *

Back in the present, Yoshi's crew were already a brawl with AkaKame, Momosuke, and the Puffers, along with Corsair and Haruka joining the fight as well.

"C'mon! Is that the best you got!?" Jack taunted, managing to slash up some Puffers coming at him.

The Puffers attempted to pile on top of Robin and Satoshi, but they pushed all of them off. The two managed to easily stab them and punch them out. Over with Corsair, he and Haruka were on par with AkaKame and Momosuke, but the two swordsmen still parrying and countering back and forth constantly.

" **You silly marines are naive to think that you can destroy us,"** Momosuke taunted, managing to knock Haruka back.

"Ite…" Haruka winced before she got back up.

With Corsair, he fired his pistol rapidly at AkaKame, who blocked them.

* * *

Back in 1995, the two Buccaneers fought against AkaKame, the swordsman forcing the two to constantly dodge and clash with blades of their own. With Ai and Minami, they were managing to kick and punch at Momosuke around while avoiding her sword swipes as well.

"This is getting annoying," Minami groaned before they both kicked Momosuke away.

" **I'll send you both to another time!"** she shouted, preparing to slash her blade.

"NOT JUST YET!" Yoshi-Buccaneer responded, tackling her and slashing at her for a bit before going back to AkaKame with his dad.

"Shall we take this clown down together?" Sado-Buccaneer offered as Yoshi-Buccaneer nodded before they both showed their swords and pistols.

"Ikuze!"

They both started slashing and firing at AkaKame, the swordsman forced to back up and fall to the ground.

"Time to alter history a little," Yoshi-Buccaneer grinned under his helmet, the two Riders twisting their Keys.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

The two Buccaneers then leaped into the air and entered a diving dropkick formation, roaring as their power rose and they collided with AkaKame, making fall over and explode in defeat.

* * *

In the present, Corsair and Haruka were fighting AkaKame when he suddenly froze in place, wide eyes in shock.

"What's going on?" Corsair gawked.

" **AkaKame?"** Momosuke muttered, shocked by what's happening, AkaKame starting to fade out while gripping himself in pain.

"Hold on… if Yoshi-san is in 1995, then he must've defeated AkaKame in the past… he's being erased from existence!" Robin realized as AkaKame roared in pain, fading out of said existence into dust.

" **No…"** Momosuke growled and muttered, " **I'll get you guys next time!"**

With that, Momosuke dove into the water and returned.

"On the bright side, that's another one down," Jack sighed with relief.

* * *

In 1995, the two Buccaneers pinned Momosuke to the wall with their swords reeled back.

"How's that for unbeatable, bitch?" Sado-Buccaneer laughed triumphantly as Yoshi-Buccaneer put his forearm to her neck.

"I'm not gonna kill you. I need you alive. We've already beaten you, so how about you send me and my girlfriend back to our own time," Yoshi-Buccaneer offered Momosuke, who looked angry at them.

" **...Fine. But even I'm not sure where the vortex will take you,"** Momosuke pointed out, the two Buccaneers letting go of her to let her prepare, " **Wherever it goes, you're on your own."**

With that, Yoshi and Sado morph out of their suits, Ai joining up with Yoshi as Momosuke slashed in the air, making another vortex that started to make Yoshi and Ai lift off the ground.

"It was cool fighting with you… Tou-chan, Kaa-chan" Yoshi admitted with a smile.

"Sure was. Hope to see you again," Sado smiled.

"Give it some more time. You'll see."

"Before you go, we didn't get your name," Minami pointed out, "We'd like to know what we'll name our future son."

"Hmhm… Yoshida," Yoshi chuckled with a wave as he and Ai were now inside the vortex as it dissipated.

"Now how about you get out of here?" Sado told Momosuke, who just growled and fled.

"Yoshida… that's a nice name," Minami pondered as she and Sado gave each other a kiss.

* * *

"Hold onto me, Ai-chan! This could get bumpy!" Yoshi told his girlfriend, who clung to him as they were swirling around in the vortex until they saw an opening.

They both screamed as they fell out the exitway and crashed on the ground.

"*pant, pant* Ow~," Ai winced and panted in pain.

"Now it's my back that hurts," Yoshi added with a wince as they both got back up, "Looks like we're back."

"But that Gyojin said the time period is random," Ai reminded.

"Let's get out of this park and take a look."

"Good idea."

They soon wandered out of the park and gasped in shock at the sight they beheld. They saw tons of buildings breaking down, shattered, and mostly broken down with some fires everywhere.

"Oh my God…" Ai gasped in shock by what she saw.

"...That bitch sent us too far!" Yoshi growled, shaking his fist in the air, "ONORE MOMOSUKE~!"

"...You know she has no control over where she sends us, right?"

"Still, onore~!"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Ai: The Gyojin have already ravaged everything since we're gone?

Yoshi: This future isn't real.

Robin: I know of how to bring them back.

Yoshi: Giant Gyojin and a mech suit… BEST FUTURE EVER!

?: You'll regret ever stepping here.

Yoshi & Ai: You're… it can't be…

 **Jikai, Sail 24: Buccaneer Lost Part 2**

* * *

 **With a new world to discover, what new dangers will await our crew?**

Yoshi: It's full of… merpeople?

Ai: Wow… this is so beautiful.

 **What could the kingdom of merfolk be hiding?**

?: Our treasure must not leave our kingdom!

?: **Behold! My secret power!**

 **Gekijouban! Kamen Rider Buccaneer The Movie: Treasure of the Tides**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: It took a Power Ranger to help a Super Sentai. It's official, my mind is officially blown!**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: It's great Lisa and Nancy are not as annoyed with each other. Plus, Takanari's Lightning Seal Release was amazing.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Lisa: Yoshida-kun and Ai-chan are now in a distant future!? This could spell out trouble for them.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Lisa, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **KKD: Phew! Done.**

 **TB: Yes. Whew… and just in time for tomorrow too at the time these are done.**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **TB: Thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Very cool.**

 **TB: Yeah, the time travel rules we're following vary. I couldn't tell which rules were more valid, Back to the Future or Doctor Who.**

 **KKD: Yea, it's really tricky to write for that.**

 **TB: So we kinda used a combination of said rules, only giving away some things without mentioning their fates.**

 **KKD: Yea. So, what's your favorite part?**

 **TB: The times when Yoshi and Ai interacted with Sado and Minami and when the two Buccaneers teamed up to fight.**

 **KKD: Yea, those were my favorites, too.**

 **TB: But what challenges await Yoshi and Ai when they encounter a dystopian and possible cyberpunk future? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **KKD: Until then, this is KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And TokuBrony, and we'll see you next time.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	24. Sail 24: Buccaneer Lost Part 2

***A vortex appeared with KKD & TB walking out of it, the two wearing some pirate outfits, though they looked a tad torn up and damaged***

 **TB: Huh, much faster.**

 **KKD: Even with all the crap we had to trudge through?**

 **TB: Still worth it.**

 **KKD: Hope so.**

 **TB: Here we enter the chapter I've been looking forward to in this set.**

 **KKD: Oh right, the big future scene, right?**

 **TB: Part 2 of this two part chapter involving pirates and time travel. ...Awesome, I know.**

 **KKD: Bet none of you guys thought of that.**

 **TB: Why** _ **DIDN'T**_ **you think of that? Anyway, we'll let Yoshi recap for us.**

 **KKD: Yea, good idea. Until then, disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

 _Yoshi here. Man, was it crazy last time. Me and my crew were fighting Momosuke, the Swordsman of Time until she sent me and Ai-chan back to 1995. As my crew were trying to get us back and taking on the swordsmen in the present, Ai-chan and I met my parents in the past, and helped them defeat a swordsman in the past, possibly erasing him from the present. Well, that's one less problem to worry about. We got Momosuke to return us back to our own time, we bid farewell to my folks…_

* * *

"And this is where we are! Every post apocalyptic future from every sci-fi film ever made!" Yoshi declared, Ai looking a bit confused.

"I already know that, Yoshi-san," she noted, a sweatdrop on her head, making Yoshi look to her.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the readers."

"Oh, right… gomen, I forgot we could do that."

"So… what'll we do, and how will we get back?" Yoshi pondered, "I mean, it's likely Momosuke's dead in this time, so what the hell?"

"Um… there might be technology capable of taking us back, perhaps we should find it?" Ai figured.

"Excellent idea. You're actually smarter than I thought you were."

She blushed and smiled in response before they walked among the building wreckages and past dead bodies.

"My God… it's a massacre," Yoshi gawked, Ai looking horrified as they kept going, "This is a major tone shift right here."

"Y-Yea… a-ano… I-I hope we don't r-run into any horrible monsters," Ai whimpered before they heard a rumbling noise, "Wh-Wh-What was that?"

"It sounds big… how _does_ something sound big, I-I just don't get that. *clears throat* Okay, okay, back to serious mode."

The rumbling got louder and louder as stomping noises sounded closer before they looked up to see a giant green-skinned beast with wings and a squid/octopus head, growling at them.

"...What is that?" Ai gasped, hiding behind Yoshi.

"Ai-chan… that is Cthulhu," Yoshi answered, the giant winged beast instantly roaring at them in a very threatening manner, the wind from his roar sending chills down their spines, "Yeah… Ai-chan, if I may quote another famous time traveler… RUN~!"

"Don't tell me twice!" Ai shouted as they both started running, Cthulhu roaring before running towards them.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, and one more clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 24: Buccaneer Lost Part 2**

"I guess Cthulhu really DOES exist in the future!" Yoshi shouted as they kept running, barely dodging the attacks from the Lovecraftian creature's giant hands, Ai managing to bolt past him somehow, screaming in fear, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Yoshi rushed after her as the Lovecraftian horror eventually flew into the sky and then crashed in front of them to stop them in their tracks.

"Oh God, please don't eat our dreams along with us!" Ai screamed, hiding behind Yoshi.

"I think it's about time to kick the ass of a child's worst nightmare," Yoshi figured, pulling out his Driver and putting it around his waist before pulling out his Key, "Hen-!"

"Cthulhu!" they suddenly heard a voice, making everyone, including Cthulhu itself, turn to see a young teenage girl wearing a sleeveless full length black jacket over a green shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

When this girl jumped out of the shadows, they saw that she had a metal eyepatch over her right eye, her right arm was entirely made out of metal, and so was her left leg.

"No! No! Bad boy! We do not attack and/or eat human survivors!" the girl scolded, as the big menacing monster suddenly sulked and whimpered like a puppy before kneeling down in front of the girl.

"Who the hell are you? Wait, CTHULHU IS YOUR PET!?" Yoshi gawked, shocked by all the bizarre news at once with Ai poking her head out behind her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he is. Sorry if Thuly scared you, he was trained to attack any enemies to us."

"And you gave him a nickname. Weirdest future ever!"

"Say you're sorry, Thuly."

"Ppbbfffffftt!" was all that came out of Cthulhu's mouth, actually sounding like a farting noise.

"Before you say anything about how it sounds, don't mock him; he gets offended really easily," the girl warned.

"Noted. Don't piss off a monster that could visit you in your sleep and feast on your dreams," Yoshi noted to himself, "So who are you?"

"Imamura Kotoha."

"Imamura…"

"Kotoha?" Ai finished up for Yoshi, the two looking at each other and then over at Kotoha.

"How about you two? You survived the Gyojin onslaught?" Kotoha asked, not knowing who the two were before Yoshi and Ai looked at each other again in confusion.

"Okay… I'm Imamura Yoshi, this is Fujimoto Ai-chan," Yoshi introduced, Kotoha widening her eyes in response.

"What? Ma-Masaka…"

"What? What's wrong?" Ai asked.

"...Mama… Papa…?" Kotoha muttered loud enough for the two to hear.

"..." Yoshi and Ai gasped with their jaws dropped almost to the floor, "WHAT!?"

* * *

Back in the present, the team was back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie figuring out what to do next.

"So, one Gyojin Swordsman was defeated in the past, killing him off in the present before we even meet him, and now two Swordsmen are left," Satoshi summed up.

"Exactly. Yoshi-san must have done something in the past to help, and now we got to figure out how to bring him back," Robin confirmed and informed, working on her computer systems at lightning speeds to figure out the energy signature from Momosuke's time portals, "Unfortunately, somehow, I've lost track of Yosh-san and Ai-chani's signal and now they're probably in a different time period."

"Why am I not surprised by this? Momosuke's portals do lead to random time periods," Hariko noted, "She has no freakin' control over where the portals end up, it's almost as if the blade or portals have a mind of their own."

"Is there any way to find out where Yoshi-san ended up next?"

"It isn't easy as you'd have to locate the energy of the portal, but they are connected throughout different time periods," Mizuki informed.

"I'll look at the one that led him into the past and then see if a similar signature led him somewhere else," Robin added as she looked at the signature on her computer.

* * *

"So, you're our daughter!?" Yoshi gawked, still stunned by this as Kotoha led them across the debris.

"You two aren't from this time, are you?" Kotoha realized, Ai simply nodding and almost tripping, but Cthulhu stopped her and helped her stand back up, "Thanks, Thuly."

Cthulhu gave her a thumbs up and continued walking with the three.

"What year is this exactly?" Yoshi checked.

"2050," Kotoha informed, making the duo gawk a bit before they ended up inside an abandoned building, "Here we are. Home sweet home."

"Huh… big place."

"This is where our base of operations are against the Gyojin."

Cthulhu waited outside and stood guard as the three walked into the place, the three finding a base with a bed, computer screens, several pieces of armor and weapons.

"So what the hell happened to Japan?" Yoshi asked, super confused.

"Sometime in the 2020s, the Gyojin unleashed a devastating attack against Japan after you and Mama disappeared, having found the perfect excuse to strike at the country and take over. The old crew did their best against them, but even with two Gyojin at their side, they were all overwhelmed and eventually… they died…" Kotoha sighed in explanation.

"Everyone…? Even my sister?" Ai asked, shocked by this.

"Even Aunt Mitsuru…"

"But what about the marine Riders?" Yoshi asked, "Surely they had some advantage against the Gyojin."

"They tried, but most of them were mauled by the Gyojin… Japan was brought into ruin."

"What about us? What happened with us and when did we conceive you?" Ai asked, clearly confused.

"You two might've disappeared into a different time, but in another, you still managed to give birth to me… and when you disappeared in my time, the world just changed around me… I'm a singularity point in a timeline that isn't set and is only possible," Kotoha explained as best as she could.

"So, you're the product of us unsuccessfully time hopping throughout history in an effort to get back to 2016!?" Yoshi realized.

"That's really bizarre. And we've read our fair share of weird comic books," Ai noted.

"I know…" Kotoha nodded, "Still, after you gave birth to me in the mid-30s, you disappeared and even came back in 2045 to help my crew fight the Gyojin… but you both died in that time… and now, I'm the only fighter left against the Gyojin."

"Oh my… I'm terribly sorry, Kotoha-chan," Ai apologized, hugging her future daughter.

"I'm not liking this. Us trying to return to 2016 unsuccessfully created this!? It's like we're in Hell!" Yoshi shouted, making Cthulhu shout something from outside, "What did he say?"

"He says he can only imagine Hell being much worse this," Kotoha translated, the two future parents nodding in response, "Thanks for reminding me, Thuly. Keep watching!"

With a grunt of sorts, Cthulhu returned to his vigil.

"Still… it sucks that you are the only one against the Gyojin. Is that how all… this happened?" Yoshi asked, referring to Kotoha's metal arm, leg, and eyepatch.

"These? Oh, it happened a while back; lost them in battle over the years. Before my tech expert passed away, he built them for me in order for me to function better. In fact, my eyepatch also acts as a replacement eye mixed with infrared, ultraviolet, and X-ray scans," Kotoha answered and explained, Yoshi and Ai nodding in response.

"Wow… *chuckles* Kinda reminds me of your grandma… she lost an arm and a leg before getting them replaced with metal ones, too. Though you have her beat with the eyepatch," Yoshi noted, making Kotoha blush in response.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Okay, I'm new to being the one that gets called 'Dad' here. So maybe just for now, it's Yoshi."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. So… how did you get octopus face to follow your orders?" Yoshi asked, getting a garbled screech from Cthulhu outside, "Oh, right, sorry! I was joking!"

"He was pretty hostile, but when I found him, he was attacking Gyojin, so I figured that having him on my side would be helpful," Kotoha answered with a bit of a shrug, "Eventually, we grew close, especially seeing that, to my knowledge, we were the last of our respective kinds."

"...Kinda tragic, really," Ai sighed, Kotoha just nodding as she got to work on one of her projects.

However, they soon heard alarms, getting their attention

"Great, Gyojin strike again," Kotoha groaned, turning on the monitor to see several giant Gyojin stomping around.

"Oh great! Where's the Melodygers, Kyouryuugers, Ninningers, or ANY Super Sentai or team with a Giant mech when you need them?!" Yoshi asked in shock.

"Killed off with the rest of the world in the Gyojin invasion."

"You are just a barrel of fun, aren't you? Why can't we have any good news in this hellhole!?"

"Hard to get anything with all the Hell I've been through! Everyone else in this town is dead and I'm the only one defending myse-!"

Suddenly, screams were heard as the camera panned to see several humans running away from a horde of Puffers, until they were cornered.

"Survivors?!"

As they saw the footage, a sudden figure in a lot of clothes, covering his face, leaped in and began to attack the Puffers himself, flipping and kicking with surprising agility despite the hood and heavy clothing, and the Puffers were knocked off and exploded when he kicked them into the water.

"This guy too?" Kotoha gawked, somehow recognizing the bulky appearance.

"Who is he?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know. I've seen him helping human survivors, even me all the time. He's never showed me his face."

"Could he be a Rider?" Ai asked

"Doubt it. Never seen his Driver. The only other Rider I saw was Den-O, and even then it was only a passing moment; never had the chance to see him."

"Let's get out there!" Yoshi shouted.

"I'll be out with you guys in a moment. Thuly can help you out in the meantime!" Kotoha responded, grabbing her Driver and heading out.

"Ok. Cthulhu, we gotta move!" Yoshi shouted as Cthulhu opened the doors for him Ai before they all ran out to see the giant Gyojin, one of them looking like a giant killer whale and the other a great white shark, "...I'd say pants to be darkened but I think at this point my shoes have darkened too."

"I'm just plain scared," Ai gulped.

"I'm not afraid of giants… giants are afraid of me! Henshin!"

With that, we see Yoshi transform into Buccaneer before pulling out the Hoshi Key and gripped it tightly before plugging it in.

 **=KAITEN! HOSHI FORM!=**

"Time to DBZ their asses," Buccaneer smirked, quickly powering up while being surrounded by a blue aura before the aura exploded, revealing his Hoshi form as the Rider jumped up in the air and delivered a super powerful punch that could've broken the sound barrier to the giant Whale Gyojin's face.

Ai just watched her boyfriend leap up and attack the two giants.

"Attack on Titan, much?" she shrugged before hearing the screams of the innocents and turning to see buffed up Puffers trying to attack them, "Uh oh. I should help. Thuly, help Yoshi-san!"

With a garbled confirming sound, Cthulhu flew up and fought against the Gyojin, making sure to try and terrorize them while it did. Ai, meanwhile, rushed over to help the innocents, and noticed the big, nimble bulk of a figure in heavy clothing taking on the Puffers, but it was clear he was starting to have trouble.

"Ano… daijoubu! I'll help you!" Ai called out, getting the figure's attention before he thrusted his fist up and back, hitting a Puffer while not looking as Ai rushed over to help, "These Puffers look like they've been, um… juicing."

The figure just nodded as he turned and started punching more and more of the Puffers.

"Min'na-san, go somewhere safe! I'll help you!" Ai shouted, the people nodding as they ran off, the figure next to her sighing as he kept fighting the Puffers.

One of them actually grabbed the figure, trying to rip off his clothes, the figure trying to toss him off, however the Puffer tore off the hood the moment it was thrown, revealing a dolphin head with a deep scar over his left eye. Seeing this surprised Ai, but the dolphin-man just turned to the Puffers and suddenly let out a sonic screech that made them all explode in the process, panting heavily.

"Anata… Gyojin?" Ai gawked, the dolphin man turning his gaze over to her before simply nodding, picking up the remains of his hood before leaving the battlefield.

Over with Buccaneer, the hero leaped around and kept throwing punches to the Whale Gyojin while Cthulhu was tangling with the giant Shark Gyojin. The Rider hovered in midair, dashing across the sky rapidly and avoiding several strikes.

"Missed me! Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!" Buccaneer taunted, zipping around, avoiding punches by the giant Gyojin.

However, the giant Gyojin was soon punched by a giant metal fist, Buccaneer turning to see what looked like a giant mechanical version of Buccaneer's base armor with a steampunk flare and rotating fists.

"YOUR RIDER FORM IS A MECH SUIT!?" Buccaneer gawked as the pilot gave him a wink.

"What did you expect? Optimus Prime?" Kotoha asked with a giggle.

"You have Cthulhu as a pet and you pilot a mech suit… BEST! FUTURE! EVER!"

"...Just help me kill these freaks and we can treat any survivors!"

"Yo!"

With that, the two Riders quickly threw powerful punches at the two giants, sending them stumbling and managing to overpower them with ease.

"Target lock…" Kotoha responded, aiming at the kaiju again with her fists out, "Firing missiles!"

As Buccaneer managed to kick the Whale, the missiles from Kotoha's mech collided with the beast and caused it to fall over. Cthulhu even managed to pick up the Great White Shark Gyojin before spinning him over his shoulders and sending it flying to Kotoha, who managed to impale it through the chest with a giant blade that popped out of the right wrist, making the kaiju gurgle before it was tossed off and into the water.

"I'm liking your suit more and more, Kotoha-chan!" Buccaneer chuckled, his future-daughter grinning before he descended down and transformed out of his Rider form.

The mech suit kneeled itself as well before it's chest opened up and Kotoha was seen more clearly in the chair before she leaped out and landed next to her future father.

"All the people are safe inside your base, Kotoha-chan," Ai assured as she ran up.

"Thank goodness. Percentage of injured people?" Kotoha sighed with relief.

"I don't know… maybe um… 30%?"

"Okay. Let's go back."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion, turning to see Cthulu, screeching in pain before he was hit with another blast and was knocked down to the ground, landing with a massive thud.

"Thuly!" Kotoha gasped, rushing over to him and looking over him.

"Where did that come from!?" Ai asked.

Yoshi turned and noticed a familiar figure walking slowly towards them, a bazooka in each hand over his shoulders.

"...Kuroken… so you're still alive in the future?" Yoshi gawked, backing up.

" **Indeed, and I see two familiar faces I have not seen in a very long time,"** Kuroken chuckled, " **I assure you that I won't let you get away this time."**

"Yea, I really do wish I can kick your ass, but I just demorphed. And to be honest, I'm starting to get a bit drained, so could we maybe reschedule this for maybe, another time."

" **But it's been so long. I want to savor this moment of defeating you here and now!"**

Kuroken tossed his bazookas to the ground seeing they were empty before he cracked his knuckles, approaching Yoshi and the rest of the heroes.

"Crap… so much for that," Yoshi sighed.

Suddenly, the figure that Kotoha recognized as the shrouded figure rushed in and kicked Kuroken out of the way, surprising them all.

"You again?!" Kotoha gawked.

" **Go! Now!"** he shouted, making the others nod before they ran away, Cthulhu flying in the air as well, as he turned to Kuroken, " **Today, I repay my debt."**

" **You… you'll pay for your betrayal!"** Kuroken roared, rushing over to the dolphin with his sword.

* * *

Over in the present, the crew suddenly got a powerful signal.

"You got it?" Satoshi asked, Robin managing to show it on her computer.

"Yep, just got a lock-on the energy signature, and the energy pouring out of it is powerful enough to be tracked. I can reroute it to take them back to the present," Robin informed, "It may take a little bit, but I just need to redirect the power. That is all."

"Great thinking," Mitsuru nodded as Robin got to work.

* * *

Back at the base in the future, the heroes tried to catch their breath and rest themselves.

"So… I've been beating around the bush long enough. Do you have any tech that can bring us back to 2016?" Yoshi asked Kotoha.

"The best I can say is wait for when DenLiner comes around, but seeing how it hasn't been seen since 2032, I can't be much help. I'm lucky enough to have tech to support myself and heal survivors," Kotoha sighed, apologizing for her short supply of resources.

"So… you're saying we're stuck here?" Ai asked, looking like she was on the verge of crying.

"Sorry, Mama. Sorry, Papa. I really wish there's more I can do to help an-"

"Don't call me that," Yoshi retorted, "I've been through Hell fighting the Gyojin in my time. I've been arrested by the cops, hassled by the marines, had my friends and crew get hurt protecting me, and gotten my ass kicked several times by the Gyojin! I did NOT come all this way just so you could tell me there's no way your technology can't send us back home!"

This left everyone in silence. Ai never heard Yoshi get this angry about anything.

"I already told you, Papa, I barely have enough tech to-!" Kotoha responded, trying to talk reason.

"And I told you not to call me that!" Yoshi snapped, more pissed, "I'm starting to have it up to here with how lacking this future is! I actually thought it would help us get back without that bitch Momosuke messing up with her wibbly wobbly timey wimey portals! But nope! Everything has to have a stupid catch preventing us from reaching our destina-!"

"Yoshi-san, stop yelling at our daughter!" Ai screamed, suddenly slapping him in the face, making Yoshi gawk and Ai to gasp, holding her hands to her lips and quivering, "I-I-I… I'm so sorry! I d-d-don't know what came over me! That was completely uncalled for and I-I shouldn't have done that!"

"...I'm shocked too… *rubs cheek* I didn't even think you had it in you. *chuckle*" Yoshi smiled and laughed a little, "Thanks for snapping me out of that, Ai-chan. Whew, I acted completely out of character right there."

"Were Papa's mood changes always this sudden in his youth?" Kotoha asked Ai to make sure.

"Nah, the frustration just got to my head and I didn't know how to take it out properly. I guess it just got so pent up that I just kinda lost it. Wari na, Kotoha-chan. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're my daughter, right?"

"H-Hai…"

"Sorry if I scared you, Ai-chan. I just really felt upset because I felt we were this close to getting back home," Yoshi sighed as he sat down and took a couple breaths.

"...I'm sorry for slapping you," Ai apologized.

"It's ok. I deserved that."

Yoshi and Ai looked at each other before kissing happily, Kotoha smiling at this display. Outside, the dolphin man walked into the base, his clothes looking more tattered than before, getting the attention of the three.

"Anata…" Ai gasped, the figure panting heavily before collapsing to the floor.

"That guy again!" Kotoha gasped.

"Oi, daijoubu ka!? Oi!" Yoshi asked as the trio helped the dolphin up, hood loose enough to fall off.

"You're a Gyojin!?"

" **...Yes… I didn't want to reveal myself knowing how you would react-, agh!"** the Dolphin Gyojin fell down again.

"Easy there, man, easy," Yoshi responded, helping him, "You're lucky I have two Gyojin partners in my time."

* * *

Later, the Dolphin Gyojin was laying down on a medi-table with Ai petting his head while Kotoha examined his injuries.

"What's your name?" Ai asked, the dolphin looking at her.

" **...Chibi…"** the Dolphin Gyojin answered in his deep voice.

"Kinda ironic considering your bulk," Kotoha noted.

" **That's just the clothes. I was called Chibi by a couple of special people who raised me…"**

"Do you remember who they were?" Ai asked.

" **I was only a baby at the time, but I do remember that they were the kindest people."**

"I can tell you're a good guy," Yoshi smiled as he gently patted the dolphin.

" **Thanks… and y'know… you two seem vaguely familiar…"**

"Well, we never met you in our time yet, so… yeah."

"How did you get that scar?" Ai asked, rubbing the mark a bit.

"Maybe the environment," Kotoha figured.

" **...Since I was little…"** Chibi sighed, rubbing the mark himself as it felt deeper than he remembered.

"Oh… sorry. These vaccines will help kill the pain and heal any injuries you sustained against Kuroken."

The dolphin just nodded as Kotoha applied the needle into his skin and let the vaccine liquid flow into him, Chibi wincing a bit as he laid down and decided to close his eyes a bit.

"So, it's cool that your Rider form is a mech suit," Yoshi admitted of Kotoha, "But will we actually be ready this time for when those Gyojin get back?"

"We always need to be prepared…" Kotoha sighed as she looked at a small metal key.

"...You seem like the type who's been alone for too long," Ai noted.

"I always feared that I would die in this hellhole alone. I lost everyone I loved and everything that I fought for… and now, it feels like I probably won't see the end of it…"

"...We'll help you fight…" Yoshi assured, "This is only a possible future from our time and it hasn't come true. When all this is over and we get back to our own time, I promise your life will be better and you'll have a brighter future."

"Me too. We'll get through this together, Kotoha-chan. I'm sure our friends are working hard to find a way to bring us back, knowing mostly Robin-chan, she's a very big help," Ai smiled, placing her hand on Kotoha's shoulder.

"That's right. If anyone can get us out of this, it's us. We're family, right?"

Yoshi and Ai both smiled at each other as Kotoha smiled back, giggling a little in response.

"Arigatou… Papa, Mama," Kotoha smiled as she couldn't help but get choked up while tears started to stream down her eye.

"There, there. Daddy's here…" Yoshi comforted Kotoha as he gave her a hug.

"It's okay. Mama's here too," Ai added, joining in the embrace, Kotoha now breaking down.

"Group hug~."

The three smiled as they hugged out and enjoyed the feeling of actually being a family. However, the alarms were ringing again, snapping them out of the emotional moment and looking at the monitor to see more giant Gyojin, Kuroken standing atop one of their shoulders.

"Crap, not again. There's more giants, and Kuroken's with them," Ai gulped, seeing she was getting scared.

"The power reserves on the suit have been fully charged. She's good to go," Kotoha assured as she grabbed the metal Key from a while back.

"You use that Key to control the suit?" Yoshi asked to make sure.

"Yea, this was the only Key I could find to operate it. Chibi-kun, stay here and heal. K?"

" **...Got it…"** Chibi nodded as the trio rushed out, leaving the Gyojin to rest.

* * *

Back in the present, the crew was walking around town with Robin holding her tablet out in front of her searching for the signal, a beeping sound coming from said tablet.

"We almost there?" Jack asked, Robin even lifting her tablet in the air as the beeping got louder and faster.

"Almost… right~… here!" Robin answered when they stopped right near a park, "I don't know why, but the vortex energy trace always ends up here, at this spot, no matter what time they enter through!"

"Then we can bring them back!" Mitsuru shouted with excitement.

"Only… we don't know how," Satoshi pointed out.

"Leave it to us to assist Robin," Hariko assured as he and Mizuki walked closer to Robin.

"What shall we do?" Mizuki asked as Robin gave them instructions.

* * *

Back in the future, the three ran towards a docking bay, Yoshi seeing Kotoha's mech, but there was also another identical mech next to it.

"TWO MECHS!?" Yoshi gawked.

"The second one was for my partner in the marines, similar to you and Corsair. Since he was gone, I just left it inoperable…" Kotoha admitted as she stood on an elevating platform, bringing her up to the center.

"...I can pilot it," Ai offered, surprising Kotoha.

"Are you sure, Mama? The sheer power that exudes from it may be too much for you."

"D-Daijoubu, I'll be fine… hopefully. I-It'll be like piloting a Gundam or an Evangelion…"

"Alright, three giants going out there and one pirate down here… this'll be fun," Yoshi shrugged a bit as he put his Driver on and Kotoha got inside her suit, the chest closing up as the mech started to light up inside.

"Kaizoku Key Set!" Kotoha shouted, inserting the Key, causing the mech to turn on and move on its own.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he plugged in the Hoshi Key in his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! HOSHI FORM!=**

With that blue aura arising again, Yoshi and Kotoha were already ready and in their Rider forms. Ai rose up on the elevator and stepped into the second mech suit rather nervously, the chest closing up and lighting up, making her jump and shake a bit.

"Just take it easy, Mama. There should be an activation key inside," Kotoha told Ai over an intercom that was connected to the second mech.

"O-Ok," Ai nodded as she felt around the area until finding an identical key to Kotoha's that was colored gold before looking around for the slot, "Ano… Ka-Kaigun (Marine) Key Set!"

With that, she inserted it into the slot, the POV of the mech suit actually turning out inside so she can see outside of the mech and take control of it.

"Okay, girls, let's go out there and keelhaul some landlubbers!" Buccaneer declared as he zipped in the air with the two mech suits running out the base, "Thuly, let's kick some ass!"

The mech suits followed Buccaneer as he saw Cthulhu flying above them and ahead towards the onslaught of giant Gyojin. He smiled under his helmet as the Lovecraftian horror screeched at the Gyojin before them and all hell began to break loose. Buccaneer fired some blue energy beams and balls at some incoming giants, the giants in questions lurching back and stumbling a bit.

"How do you operate this thing?" Ai asked, trying to find the right controls only to get knocked around by the giants, making her scream in fear.

"Mama! Hang in there! Use the levers on each of your side to move the arms!" Kotoha shouted as she got to work in punching out some Gyojin surrounding her.

"Wa-Wakkata!"

Ai grabbed the levers on both sides and began to shove them back and forth, actually managing to move the arms and throw more punches to the giants pushing her around. She then noticed a few pedals down at her feet, before placing her feet towards some of them to make it move its legs.

"Okay… I'm getting the hang of this now," Ai figured, smiling as she kept moving the mech suit to punch and kick the giants around her.

Over with Buccaneer, he fired one big energy blast to another giant, knocking it back towards Cthulhu, who grabbed it and managed to bite down on its neck and with help from his tentacles managed to tear the head right off the neck.

"DECAPITATION~!" Buccaneer shouted as he threw more energy balls at more Gyojin kaiju, injuring them.

"Focus, Papa! There's more coming and we need everything we've got!" Kotoha warned as the Gyojin started to surround them.

" **Imamura! Fight me!"** Kuroken demanded as the Rider turned to the Gyojin leader and flew right towards him, Kuroken revealing his sword and leaping off the giant's shoulder.

"I didn't expect to fight the main bad this soon, but gladly!" Buccaneer responded as he pulled his own sword out and clashed with Kuroken, the two actually being very even as they landed below on the ground.

Back with Ai, one giant actually managed to knock her mech suit down and make it crash to the ground. Ai screamed in panic as the giant stepped on the suit, trying to crush it. Ai, in her panicked state, slammed down on a random button, causing her right arm to open up and reveal a large gatling gun before it spun rapidly. It quickly fired a barrage of bullets, point blank, right in the Gyojin's face, making blue blood spurt out and splatter on the screen Ai was looking at.

"*sigh* I did it… ugh," Ai panted as she got the suit to wipe the blood off the screen before firing more bullets at the giants.

"Nice, Ai-chan! Keep at it!" Buccaneer cheered as he kept fighting Kuroken, the two managing to push against each other and match each other's power blow for blow.

"The giants are almost done! Keep going!" Kotoha shouted as she managed to slam one giant's head into the ground.

" **No! My army will not be so easily defeated!"** Kuroken roared as he shoved Buccaneer he unleashed a huge energy slash at Kotoha's mech suit, actually slicing the right arm off it.

He then laughed before he unleashed more slashes to deal more damage until it exploded, causing Kotoha's parents to look with widened eyes.

"KOTOHA-CHAN!" Buccaneer and Ai shouted, the former running over to the debris of the suit to try and find her.

He eventually did find her, but Kotoha's metal arm and leg were blown off with only the circuits exposed, blood dripping down her face and out her mouth, and looking like she was having a hard time breathing.

"Oi, Kotoha-chan. Daijoubu ka na? Na?" Yoshi asked, starting to panic and kneel over to her future daughter, who was coughing a little.

"...Never thought this would happen… It's not serious though, Papa. I'll be okay," Kotoha assured.

"But… your arm and your leg!"

"I-It's nothing… I've repaired them with one arm before… Kuroken's stronger here than in your time…"

As Kotoha was explaining this, she weakly lifted her left hand up to give her the metal key she used to turn on her mech suit.

"Take this… and use it…" Kotoha requested, surprising Buccaneer as he took the key and nodded, "Thanks. Kick his ass for me… *closes eyes*"

"C'mon, don't die on me, Kotoha-chan!" Buccaneer begged.

"*cough* I'm not dying… I'm just napping."

"...Well… try to keep hanging in there, ok?"

"...Of course, Papa."

Buccaneer looked at Kuroken with determination under his helmet and unplugged the Hoshi Key.

"Behold, Kuroken… the power of Kotoha-chan… the power of the future!" Buccaneer roared at the Gyojin leader as he plugged the key into his Driver and turned it.

 **=KAITEN! MIRAI FORM!=**

With a powerful surge of energy, Buccaneer was surrounded by a white aura that caused light blue lightning to spark, his trenchcoat seemingly burning off as his armor turned black with baby blue neon lights streaming across his body forming various futuristic patterns and his usual logo of the skull and crossbones with the pirate hat while his eye visors also glowed baby blue and he soon reached out as a large bowgun appeared in his hands.

"...This is so cool! I love this Tron design!" Buccaneer chuckled as he looked at his suit.

" **What is this mockery?!"** Kuroken gawked as Buccaneer turned to the leader of the Gyojin.

"Yoshi-san, sugee," Ai gasped and smiled widely as Kotoha weakly looked to see her father using the Key she gave her, and was amazed by the power it gave him.

"Mirai Bowgun!" Buccaneer declared as he fired the bowgun in question, the shots being laser arrows that fired at Kuroken, who managed to block some of them, but he got hit anyway.

" **Tch! That did no-!"** Kuroken scoffed before sparks actually flew out of him, making him scream as he landed on his knee.

"You were saying?"

Buccaneer then ran towards Kuroken as they traded more blows with their weapons, but this time, Buccaneer had the advantage in a new form. He slashed and fired with the Mirai Bowgun, Kuroken screaming in response to getting hit.

Back with Ai, because Kotoha's machine was destroyed, all the Gyojin giants started to gang up on her, making her panic as she tried to get them off her. Suddenly, another large mech suit rushed in and punched the Gyojin away. The suit had a white and blue color scheme similar to a Gyojin, and it had a large fin blades on its wrists.

" **Daijoubu ka, ningen (human)?"** she heard Chibi ask over the intercom.

"Chibi-kun?!" Ai gawked as Chibi nodded and slashed at the giants with his fin blades.

"Ganbaru… min'na…" Kotoha whispered in her nap.

Back with Buccaneer, he was zipping around while leaving a baby blue trail behind him as he kept firing at Kuroken, causing the Gyojin to scream and fall over.

" **Baka na… how could you be beating me!?"** Kuroken gawked, screaming in pain as he was reaching out.

"The funny thing is… you are not even real. For that matter, this whole future isn't real! This is only a possibility yet to come. I figured that it would be fun to permanently erase you in this time!" Buccaneer smirked as he turned the newly dubbed Mirai Key on his Driver.

 **=HISSATSU! MIRAI STYLE!=**

Buccaneer's Mirai Bowgun glowed blue before he aimed it at Kuroken while he struggled to get up.

"Off with your head!" he shouted before he fired a massive blue arrow that actually went right through Kuroken's neck and out the other end.

After a bit, the Gyojin's head toppled to the ground before the body fell down and exploded in defeat, the giants actually noticing that their leader has fallen.

"Anyone else want some?!" Buccaneer taunted, making the giants suddenly panic and retreat into the water, "Yeah, that's right! Get out of here!"

Once the giants were gone, Buccaneer reverted to Yoshi as he turned to see Ai and Chibi helping Kotoha up as his daughter was waking up again. Yoshi looked at his future daughter and gave her a thumbs up, Kotoha smiling in response.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Mitsuru asked as Robin furiously tinkered with a small cube like device.

"Hariko-kun and Mizuki helped me make this in order to open the portal to wherever Yoshi-san and Ai-chan are, so I am 100% positive this will work," she responded as she put the finishing touches on the device, "Okay, tinkering complete. Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it," Hariko smiled as Robin aimed the device at where the energy sparked from, being the sky right next to the park.

" _Switch on_!"

With a flick of said switch, the device shot the energy into the sky and opened a portal.

* * *

"Will you two be okay working together?" Ai asked Kotoha and Chibi as Yoshi approached them with what was left of his daughter's metal limbs.

"With Kuroken gone, we need to spread hope to this world," Kotoha responded, holding onto a crutch to help her walk around, "And as a singularity point, I'll keep working to improve our time."

" **I'll do my best to help. People may get freaked out, but if Kotoha here can spread hope then so can I,"** Chibi added.

"Good luck to you on that," Yoshi nodded before they heard some noise.

Yoshi and Ai looked behind them to see a portal appear, signalling something familiar to them.

"...They did it… Robin-san-tachi did it!" Ai cheered.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Yoshi sighed, looking to his daughter and Chibi.

"More like… see you later," Kotoha assured, making the others laugh before calming down, "...Good luck in ending Kuroken before this time."

" **And if you can, look me up when you get back and make sure the people I care about take good care of me,"** Chibi requested with a smile.

"Will do… on both accounts," he smiled, giving Chibi a handshake, "Jaa ne."

"Wait!" Kotoha shouted before she limped her way over to wrap her arm around Yoshi and give him a hug, "...I won't exist when you get back, at least this version of me… so I just wanted to say that I truly love you, and I'll miss you Papa."

"Ai-chan and I will give you a brighter future… yakusoku da (I promise)," Yoshi assured, giving Kotoha a little kiss on the forehead, "Abai yo… ore no musume. (Bye bye… my daughter.)"

Kotoha shed one tear in response, but smiled when Yoshi wiped that tear, giving a final wave farewell as he and Ai walked into the portal.

"Here we go… let's stick a superhero landing this time!" Yoshi grinned, Ai smiling and nodding in response as they flew through the vortex.

* * *

Back in the present, Robin held the device as it began to shake a little.

"Here they come!" Satoshi realized, Robin hanging tightly to the cube as the portal glowed.

With that, Yoshi and Ai dropped from the portal and landed on one knee crouching down to stick their landing.

"Whew, that is hard on your knees," Yoshi winced a bit as he rubbed his knees.

"Ai! You're back!" Mitsuru smiled, hugging her sister as the crew cheered that their captain was back.

"Onee-chan! Yogatta!" Ai smiled widely, almost crying as she hugged Mitsuru.

"Sorry for the delay, guys. Time hopping can be a big doozy," Yoshi said with a bit of a winded tone.

"We're just glad you're back, Captain," Robin smiled.

"You must be starving after all that traveling. Wanna get some pizza?" Jack offered, getting Yoshi to light up.

"Hell yeah! I'm buying!"

The team smiled as they walked off onto the pizza store, happy to be reunited.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on a beach, an egg washed up onto shore in a nest of seaweed, the low tide leaving it stranded on the wet sand as it shook a little, sounding a bit little screeching sound while it remained on the beach.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Gekka: An egg?

Haruka: It's of Gyojin origin…

Gekka: Gyojin?

Yoshi: Isn't he cute?

Ai: Sure is…

Robin: What do the Gyojin want from this baby?

Jack: No idea.

Hariko: They could be planning something.

 **Jikai, Sail 25: The Birth of Happiness**

* * *

Yoshi: Ikuze, min'na!

 **With the Kingdom of the Sea in danger, it's up to Kamen Rider Buccaneer and his crew to save it!**

Gekka: Some god you claim to be…

Haruka: You can't even

 **However, the threat they face isn't like any ordinary Gyojin they faced…**

?: This kingdom's treasure will not be taken and I will not allow it!

?: He's been trying to kill me in order to get to Otou-sama!

 **The search for the Treasure of the Tides begins soon!**

 **Gekijouban! Kamen Rider Buccaneer The Movie: Treasure of the Tides**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Good thing that kid kept your identities a secret. Add her to the list of people you can trust.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Green Melody: Emi-chan let her creative side run free this time. I hope she can get a better hold of her powers.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Holly: And the heroes have returned from the future. Yogatta~. I thought they were going to be lost.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Green Melody, Holly, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And this set is over. Victory!**

 **KKD: YOSHA! And that was a fun set to work with.**

 **TB: Yep. This chapter in particular was a lot of fun as well, experimenting with a possible future while throwing some typical post apocalyptic stuff you see in sci-fi. Cthulhu.**

 **KKD: Check.**

 **TB: A freedom fighter with one or two mechanical limbs.**

 **KKD: Check.**

 **TB: And mech suits!**

 **KKD: Check! That about covers a lot of the sci-fis we've seen.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: This is a hard call to make as I liked a lot of this chapter, from the interactions between Kotoha and her parents, to Chibi being involved and introduced, oh dang, so many moments to choose, and I love 'em all!**

 **TB: Same for me too. Which is why a composed a list of highlights! The best moments of the chapter in one list here. First, the very idea of the future's Kamen Rider being in a mech suit instead of the regular skin tight outfit.**

 **KKD: You might think that's a cop-out, but keep in mind, Riders, official and non, are not unfamiliar to fighting giants and taking their own means of handling them, from Ichigo teaming up with Ultraman & Kamen Rider J, to others like Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO, Wizard, Gaim, and Drive who used machines and other means to help take down these giant threats, nothing is considered taboo in that regard, so why not a mech suit?**

 **TB: I also included in parenthesis the idea of Kotoha having Cthulhu as a pet, just as an honorable mention. Next, the interactions between Kotoha, Ai, and Yoshi.**

 **KKD: This is just a possible future, so seeing what Kotoha has been through and countering that with the return of her time-displaced parents is very touching. Also, yea, Singularity Point from Den-O to explain why she's still around despite her parents vanishing from the timeline.**

 **TB: Yoshi may have acted out of character for a little bit, but all that frustration that he held inside only to find out Kotoha's tech was very limited was justified.**

 **KKD: Yea. Besides, he's been through a lot of crap these past two chapters with the crazy time travel, wouldn't you get a bit stressed if you couldn't find your way home that quickly?**

 **TB: Yeah. And the final thing on the list. The entire final fight from the giant mech suits to Buccaneer getting his penultimate form.**

 **KKD: You may feel it's too soon for us to kill off Kuroken, but as Yoshi put it (showing he clearly knows what we know), Kuroken of this time is NOT of the same as the one from the present. So it's justified for Kuroken to be finished off here (for the sake of this future to be in peace) while still letting us have modern Kuroken prepare for the real final bout against Yoshi.**

 **TB: I think that about covers the entire highlight reel.**

 **KKD: And it definitely is a good highlight reel.**

 **TB: Stick around for next time though. Next time, we get festive. Oh yeah, it's going to be a whole set of Christmas chapters!**

 **KKD: WAHOO! CHRISTMAS~~! *realizes his reaction, clearing his throat as he calmed down* Yea, I'm clearly excited for those. One of the reasons? Well… you'll see.**

 **TB: Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB/KKD: And we'll see you all next time.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	25. Sail 25: The Birth of Happiness

**TB: Okay, here we are, the final chapter for Christmas.**

 **KKD: And boy am I looking forward to this. Needless to say… we'll see someone we saw in the past in a new light… that's all I'll say on that, because if I say anything else, I'd be spoiling.**

 **TB: This may look like a non-Christmas episode, but it does take place on Christmas so it counts. Kamen Rider does episodes that take place on Christmas a lot.**

 **KKD: It'll be really enjoyable, and it can help give some development for two other characters.**

 **TB: It'll focus on Gekka and Haruka, which hasn't been done in a while.**

 **KKD: That's for sure. It'll be a good breather, I'm sure.**

 **TB: Let's not waste anymore time. Fire disclaimers on the new ship!**

 ***The lights shone on the new ship before the cannons fired***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

At the Marine HQ, Gekka was sitting at his desk, looking at some reports while Haruka was in the middle of sharpening her sword, Sentou.

"Sir, ma'am, the admiral would like to see you," one soldier reported, saluting the two as they saluted back and walked out.

They were soon greeted by Kizuki who had them sit nearby and salute each other.

"You wanted to see us for something, sir?" Haruka asked.

"Yes… do you two know what day it is?" Kizuki inquired.

"It's… December 24th, sir," Gekka confirmed.

"Exactly, Senjou. Christmas Eve. I figured that both of your hard work is deserving of the holiday off."

"Eh?!" Gekka and Haruka both gawked.

"You heard me, I'm a generous man, I'm willing to allow my troops time off. I may be strict in my policies, but everyone deserves some leeway from their duties. Now go and celebrate Christmas together," Kizuki told them, almost as if it was an order.

"O-Of course," Haruka nodded.

"Yes, sir," Gekka replied as he and Haruka saluted.

"I'll be celebrating with my family for the holidays as well," Kizuki added, "So, with all that said… Dismissed."

Gekka and Haruka nodded before leaving the office.

* * *

The two marines then walked out of their base near the beach, Gekka sighing a bit as he was enjoying the sunrise on Christmas Eve while Haruka held his hand.

"Hm?" he muttered, noticing this and looking at Haruka.

"Oh, sono… I thought it would be nice if we… held hands on a walk like this…" Haruka stuttered.

"...Why not."

Haruka hid her blush in response, smiling as the two walked down the beach together before she suddenly tripped and fell on the sand.

"...Daijoubu ka?" Gekka asked.

"Daijoubu desu. I… tripped on something," Haruka nodded with a wince, Gekka looking behind her to see it was something the size of a large oval shaped sphere wrapped in seaweed, which Gekka removed to see what it was.

"It's… an egg?"

"Eh? An egg?"

"Fushigi da na (How strange)..." Gekka noted as both he and Haruka picked it up and took it somewhere safe.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, and one more clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 25: The Birth of Happiness**

Over in the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Ai was with her sister Mitsuru making some food for Christmas.

"Hey, Ai-chan, check out this tattoo I got with the Mirai Key," Yoshi chuckled before he lifted his jacket up to show the image of green 0s and 1s etched into his lower back.

"It looks kinda cute," Ai admitted, placing her hand on his lower back and feeling it, "Yeah, that feels permanent."

"Your hand is close to his butt," Mitsuru pointed out, Ai's face turning completely red before she tripped back, almost falling before Yoshi caught her.

"Otto… be careful there," Yoshi smiled, Ai blushing as he helped her back up, "Wanna go Christmas shopping with me?"

"S-Sure…" Ai nodded.

"Have fun, you two," Mitsuru waved as Yoshi grabbed the wheel.

* * *

Back with Gekka and Haruka, they were in the former's home looking over the egg, Haruka making sure to keep it warm with a towel and heat lamp.

"Why would an egg wash up on a beach?" Gekka pondered with his fingers to his chin.

"I'm not sure, Senjou. It feels like whatever's in this egg is close to hatching," Haruka noted as the egg started twitching a bit, Gekka soon noticing this and seeing it start to crack.

"Speaking of…"

The egg soon opened up to reveal what appeared to be a baby anthro dolphin with small arms and legs, big blue eyes like an anime character, and a dolphin tail that was protruding above its legs.

"Umaremashita (It's born)," Haruka gawked, "It… It's actually kind of cute."

Gekka looked at the baby dolphin and examined its features.

"It's… a Gyojin," he realized, a bit concerned, "And a baby Gyojin, no less."

The dolphin then felt something before it began to cry out, the screeches ringing out making sonic waves spread out throughout the area, making the two marines cover their ears in pain from the piercing screeching.

"Yamero! Naku na (Stop crying)!" Gekka snapped, grabbing the baby and trying to close its mouth.

That somehow worked as the baby panted when Gekka looked at it again.

"What's with this Gyojin?"

"Gekka-senjou, daijoubu desu ka?" Haruka asked in concern.

"Yeah… I don't think it meant to attack. It just cried after it was born."

"All babies do, sir," Haruka pointed out before getting closer to the baby, "Hi there, little one. I'm Shiobana Haruka. And this is Shimaoka Gekka."

" **G… Gek… ka! Gekka!"** the baby muttered as it crawled out of the egg shell.

"It can talk?" Gekka gawked, "Haruka, find something to record this."

"Yes, sir," Haruka nodded as she was about to look for a recorder, but the baby started crying again, sending out sonic waves so ear piercingly loud that it could shatter glass.

"Yamero! Stop crying! Come on… stop crying!"

As Gekka covered his mouth again, this did get him to stop and calm down as he looked up to Gekka and Haruka, mumbling something unintelligible only because Gekka had his mouth covered.

"What are we going to do?" Haruka asked Gekka.

"I don't know," Gekka responded as he let go of the baby's mouth, letting it breathe.

* * *

Back with Yoshi and Ai, they were out looking for Christmas items to shop for.

"The decorations look beautiful, don't they?" Ai smiled as they browsed the area.

"Sure do, Ai-chan," Yoshi smiled back before they heard some noise.

They turned to see Puffers coming up onto shore of a beach and looking for something.

"What are they doing?" Ai wondered as she spied on the Puffers with Yoshi, seeing the grunts rummage through the seaweed and sand.

"I don't know, but they aren't hurting people yet," Yoshi noted, "What are they looking for?"

Ai shrugged in response as the Puffers moved deeper into the water to keep looking. This allowed the two pirates to go onto the beach to investigate.

"Well, they're gone for now. But why would they even be here?" Yoshi pondered.

"Yoshi-san, look," Ai responded, pointing to a patch of seaweed with a hole in the sand, "There's an oval shape here."

The two walked over as Yoshi examined the seaweed, moving it aside to see the oval shape in the sand.

"Looks like an egg, almost…" Ai noted as Yoshi looked at it.

"Probably washed up on this beach and those doofuses didn't look hard enough," Yoshi figured before spotting footprints near the hole and walking away from it, "Somebody picked it up, and it wasn't the Gyojin."

"You think a couple other humans picked it up?"

"It's most likely, yea. Plus, look where they lead… away from the beach."

"Maybe a couple scientists got a hold of it and are now studying it," Ai guessed with a shrug as they both stood up, "I think we should continue shopping now."

"Right," Yoshi nodded as he and Ai walked out of the beach.

* * *

Back with Gekka and Haruka, they were carrying the baby dolphin in a big box with a blanket while walking around town.

" **Gekka, Gekka…"** the Gyojin baby giggled as he poked his head out the box.

"Shh. I don't want anyone hearing you," Gekka shushed.

"I think he likes you, Senjou," Haruka smiled as the captain sighed.

"I'm a marine, this is a Gyojin. We can't be seen with it. I'm sorry, but I'm not your parent."

" **Gekka. Gekka,"** the baby dolphin repeated with his smile.

"Don't tell me you're going to abandon this poor child. It's Christmas," Haruka responded, Gekka walking off towards a bench.

"Sure this Gyojin is a baby and hasn't done anything wrong, but that doesn't mean it won't do anything evil when it grows up," Gekka pointed out, placing the box on the bench for a moment.

"If I may be so bold… how can you even think like that? I mean… look at his face. Does that look like an evil face to you?"

"...I'm not even dignifying that with an answer," Gekka sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Regardless, what am I supposed to do with this thing? Killing it is out of the question because I'm not a sick man. Getting rid of it is just too easy, as someone else is bound to find him."

Gekka was pondering his options before the baby suddenly started crying again, the sonic sounds piercing their ear drums again and even shattering street lights and shopping windows.

"Ya-Yamero! Stop crying!" Gekka shouted.

"Yelling won't work, Senjou!" Haruka responded to Gekka while covering her ears, "You have to find some way to comfort him or make him laugh!"

"Ore datto?"

The baby kept crying, the sonic waves even reaching to buildings and making the windows crack.

"*sigh* Ko-Kochi mirou, Chibi-kun (Lo-Look over here, little one)," Gekka responded, trying a more comforting tone, the baby's sonic crying stopping, but the regular crying itself still going, "Um… *puts hands over eyes* where am I? Oh, here I am. Eto… um, how about this face? *puts hands over face again* Umm."

The dolphin looks at the face he's making, finally having stopped crying before smiling at Gekka's attempts to make him smile, and soon started to giggle and laugh.

"Oh, that was funny? So-So ka… it's funny, right?" Gekka smiled, patting the baby over his head.

"Shishishishi, I've never seen you make that face before, Senjou. Shishishi," Haruka giggled a bit, trying to hold back her laughter.

Gekka couldn't help but chuckle along with Haruka, but the baby dolphin started to whimper a bit, getting Gekka's attention.

"Ch-Chotto matte, matte! Could it be… that you're hungry?" Gekka asked.

* * *

Later, they were both sitting on a bench with the newly named Chibi sitting right next to them and a bag of different foods. Gekka pulled out a container of milk as his first instinct was that babies drank milk, but the baby shook his head at that.

"How about this?" Gekka asked, showing a cookie to Chibi, who shook his head at that too.

"This?" Haruka offered, showing him a rice ball, but the young dolphin violently shook his head in response and started whimpering, "Hold on, hold on. Don't cry, I'll find something… how about this?"

Chibi soon opened his eyes to see Haruka offering him a bottle of apple juice. The young dolphin took a sniff and smiled before grabbing the bottle and, after struggling to open it, began to drink from it with a smile.

"Yosh yosh," Gekka smiled, happy that the dolphin found something he liked.

"So, we are going to take care of him until we find a perfect home for him?" Haruka asked Gekka, who looked up and sighed for a moment.

"Why not…"

The two smiled before hearing footsteps, turning to see Yoshi and Ai walking with bags of groceries and decorations.

"Yoshida's coming. Hide the baby," Gekka whispered as Haruka took Chibi into a blanket and wrapped him up.

"Hey, Gekka. Merry Christmas," Yoshi greeted as he and Ai stepped up to them, "So what's up? The old man got you on break so you're going on a date?"

"What? N-No, we're just accomplices," Gekka insisted, trying to help Haruka hide the baby.

"Yes… we were just taking the day off like Taijou said," Haruka nodded, placing an apple in the blanket.

"What's that you got under the blanket?" Ai asked, noticing the bundle, Haruka sweating in nervousness while gripping the blanket.

"Are you two practicing the Nativity Story?" Yoshi guessed, the two marines looking at each other in nervousness.

"Uh… y-yea… for charity…" Gekka nodded, Chibi starting to move out of the blanket and poking his head out.

The little dolphin smiled before leaping out of the blanket, landing in the bag of fruit and eating a bunch of apples and strawberries in it.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Yoshi gawked as he and Ai saw Chibi gorging himself on the fruit.

"We can explain…" Haruka started.

* * *

Over on the shore, Takarakuji and Toradeki walked up and took note of the imprints in the sand that remained.

" **What happened? Where is it?"** Takarakuji pondered as he looked at the oval shaped imprint while Toradeki took a sip of his sake.

" **I knew I shouldn't have let go of that egg,"** Toradeki mumbled in his usual slurred tone, " **I was gonna raise it, but the egg slipped from my grasp in the current."**

" **You always have such a loose grip, you drunken fool. Well, we'll have to find the spawn before anyone else learns of its existence."**

With that, the two generals walked out into the street.

* * *

"And that's the story?" Yoshi asked as Haruka and Gekka finished explaining.

"Pretty much, yes," Gekka nodded as Chibi ate more berries.

"It's very cute," Ai smiled as she looked at the dolphin's cute face.

"Deshou (Isn't it)? We're going to take care of him until we find a nice place for him where the Gyojin can't get him," Haruka replied, patting Chibi on the head as he giggled a bit.

"I'm still a little iffy about this whole thing…" Gekka admitted, "We don't know if taking care of this Gyojin baby is a good thing or not?"

"He does not know the difference between right and wrong, but you two can teach him," Yoshi pointed out, giving Gekka and Haruka some advice, "You know, this baby seems… kinda familiar."

"Uh… wh-what makes you say that?"

"Like we've… seen him before."

"Hmm… I think we may have seen him when we went to the future previously," Ai noted as Yoshi nudged her.

"Remember, that timeline doesn't exist anymore," Yoshi whispered to her, "If this is him, then this is him in the here and now."

"Oh right."

"So, Gekka, Harushi-chan…what's his name?" Yoshi asked.

"I just called him Chibi-kun because he's a baby and he has a very bright and expressive face," Gekka admitted as he fed him some more berries.

"Aw… come here, Chibi-kun," Ai smiled, Chibi giggling as he jumped right into her arms, making both laugh and giggle, Chibi cooing in her arms, "Aw~! Kawaii~!"

"Who's a cute little dolphin? You are," Yoshi babbled to Chibi, who giggled in response.

"We'll be taking him back now," Haruka replied, picking up Chibi as he got calm and laid on Haruka's chest like a pillow.

"Hey, you guys wanna come down to the ship? We're having a Christmas party," Yoshi offered as Gekka and Haruka pondered for a moment.

"...I still refuse to step into your ship," Gekka insisted.

"Come on, you guys are helping us. The party wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'll come," Haruka smiled as Gekka looked at her with surprise.

"Haruka? I know you were on their ship once, but that was when you were blinded," Gekka pointed out.

"It'd be rude to turn them down. They're offering us to a party, we should take them up on that offer."

"But… once I make a vow, I stick to it. And I refuse to step foot in their ship," Gekka insisted.

" _Every party needs a pooper, that's why we invited you_. _Party pooper~_. _Party pooper_ ~," Yoshi teased and sang.

"I'm still coming to their party. You can take care of little Chibi-kun if you want," Haruka replied as he handed over Chibi to Gekka, leaving Gekka shocked.

"But… we're marines…" Gekka reminded as Haruka adjusted her jacket.

"It doesn't matter our positions, Senjou. It's Christmas time. And I truly believe in celebrating it with other colleagues."

"Awesome, come on. You're gonna love it," Yoshi smiled as they all walked away, leaving Gekka by himself with Chibi.

"...I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Gekka sighed with a shrug, looking at Chibi.

" **Gekka~,"** Chibi smiled as he hugged Gekka.

* * *

"So this is what the cabin of your ship looks like? Impressive," Haruka smiled as she stepped inside the vessel, Yoshi smiling all the way.

"Look who's joining us for the party," he chuckled as they turned to see Haruka inside the ship.

"...You brought a marine into the ship…" Jack gawked as a sweat drop appeared in the back of his head, "Sometimes, I'm afraid of the way you think…"

"Oh, relax, Jack. She's cool, remember? I invited her to our Christmas party."

Jack sighed as Mitsuru, Satoshi and Robin looked at Haruka.

"It's… good to see you on our side, Haruka-san. Merry Christmas," Mitsuru smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Haruka beamed, shaking Mitsuru's hand.

"...Gekka-san couldn't come?" Robin asked.

"He was insistent on not coming in the ship. Right now he's taking care of a baby Gyojin we found."

"A baby Gyojin?" Hariko blinked, a bit surprised.

"It's rare when you hear of a baby Gyojin… but seeing he's in human hands, I have a feeling it can't be good," Mizuki figured.

"Please don't doubt my captain. He does have a tough exterior, but he's very kind at his core, he'll raise the young dolphin well, I can assure you," Haruka insisted, arms crossed over her chest.

"The baby is a dolphin? Their sonic cries are very powerful that even Gyojin parents can find it hard to silence the noise."

"Wait… me and Ai-chan saw Puffers looking for the egg that the dolphin hatched out of before," Yoshi realized, "Could they possibly be looking for Chibi?"

"Possibly," Hariko figured, "If they are looking, then the Dolphin Gyojin must be something special for their plan."

* * *

Over by the park, Gekka sat on a bench, feeding Chibi a banana and chuckling at its face.

"You know what… you're not really that bad, Chibi-kun," Gekka smiled, Chibi bouncing up to his shoulder before the marine caught him, Chibi giggling happily as he did this, "...Omae…"

" **Gekka,"** Chibi smiled as he patted his head.

" **Huh… THERE'S THE BABY!"** they suddenly heard someone shout before he got up from the bench and saw Toradeki coming down with several Puffers.

"Gyojin… so you've come after the kid?" Gekka growled, Chibi looking confused before whimpering in fear, clinging tightly to him as the Puffers ran towards him, "Hold tight, Chibi-kun."

With that, Gekka started to kick the Puffers that came after him, Chibi holding tightly to his jacket while he also threw some punches before he put his Driver on and took out his Corsair Key.

"Henshin."

Despite Chibi clinging to him, Gekka managed to transform, the baby dolphin looking into the Rider's eyes and only seeing the helmet on the Rider, making him panic, crying as he tried to pull away with Corsair still holding onto him.

"Chibi-kun, it's me! Come on!" he shouted in an attempt to keep him calm, Chibi still crying while the Rider was forced to hold off the Puffers and avoid any attacks, "Wait a minute… yosh."

He soon took his helmet off, showing his face to Chibi, the young Gyojin looking up to see Gekka's face.

"Look at me. It's me, Gekka."

" **Gekka… Gekka,"** Chibi smiled, tears in his eyes as the Puffers tried slashing at him again.

He put the helmet back on before Corsair used a jutte to keep the grunts at bay. Chibi began crying again, pushing away from Corsair as he jumped over to the bench to hide from him. He sighed before he took his helmet off again.

"Chibi-kun! Look at me. It's Gekka!" he responded, trying to keep Chibi calm.

" **You're wide open!"** Toradeki shouted as he ran towards the marine Rider, catching Gekka off-guard as the Gyojin tackled him, " **Oh boy… I'm gonna barf…"**

"Don't you dare…"

"ORA!" they suddenly heard a voice roar loudly only for Toradeki to punched in the gut and knocked off of Gekka, revealing Kamen Rider Privateer, "I guess even the Gyojin can't take the holiday break."

"Taijou!" Gekka gawked, putting his helmet back on and standing back up.

"Care to explain the situation?"

"They're after this Gyojin baby that me and Haruka found on the beach and were raising."

"A Gyojin offspring?! Where is i-oh, it's on that bench," Privateer noted, seeing Chibi by the bench, "It's… actually pretty adorable, but why were you raising a Gyojin baby?"

"He's just a baby, Taijou… I didn't know what to do with him! I couldn't kill him, nor could I just leave him," Corsair responded, trying to defend himself.

"Senjou… as much as I hate Gyojin, it is still an infant, it's innocent, not having done any crime against humanity. A soldier must always care for children… even children of the enemy is victim to crimes. Protect the baby at all costs!"

"...Yes, sir!" Corsair saluted as he kept the Puffers away from the bench, Chibi whimpering in fear.

* * *

"Uh oh, the Gyojin are out! And Gekka-san and the admiral are out there as well!" Satoshi reported to the rest of the crew, Haruka looking very surprised.

"We have to help them, but I can't be seen with you guys," Haruka realized.

"Not to worry. We're on it," Yoshi assured, preparing his Driver.

* * *

Back with Corsair and Privateer, they were holding off the Puffers and Toradeki, Chibi clinging to the bench as he watched most of the fighting. However, the young dolphin was grabbed by Takarakuji.

" **Gotcha…"** he smirked, Chibi trying to get away from him as he began to cry, letting off his sonic screams, " **Uh uh, your sonic screams aren't working on me."**

"Chibi-kun!" Corsair shouted, trying to get to him.

"Chibi?" Privateer questioned before one Puffer tried to punch him and failed, the admiral kicking the grunt aside in response.

"Let go of him right now."

" **I don't think so. Toradeki and me got plans for this little one right here, and we're not letting him escape this time,"** Takarakuji smirked..

"That's what you think!" he heard someone declare before Buccaneer leaped in and kicked Takarakuji away, causing him to throw Chibi up in the air, but the pirate Rider caught him in the nick of time.

Chibi started crying much louder, trying to get away from the Riders, leaping around the street away from them.

"He's scared when we're like this," Corsair pointed out.

"Then how can we fight?" Buccaneer asked, Toradeki diving towards the Riders only for them to move out of the way.

This caused Toradeki to slide across the street and grab Chibi.

" **I, I got him. I got him!"** Toradeki shouted, holding up the crying infant.

" **Good. Then we can begin the plan,"** Takarakuji smirked as they dove into the water.

"CHIBI-KUN!" Corsair panicked, about to go after them, but it was too late.

"Sorry, man," Buccaneer apologized, putting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Later, the crew was all sitting with Gekka and Haruka in the center of town after the admiral had left back to his base, Gekka feeling really down about what happened.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't arrive in time, Senjou," Haruka apologized, Gekka placing his face in his hands.

"I got to get him back," Gekka told himself, but it was loud enough for the crew to hear, "I have to get him back before the Gyojin do something to him."

"Hold on there. We don't even know what they're going to do to him," Satoshi pointed out.

"We still gotta try, don't we?"

"He's still a child, and they could do something horrible to him. Or worse, make us fight him," Haruka pointed out with a worried tone.

"She does make a good point," Robin noted, "Luckily, I've made a Gyojin tracking device. It can allow us to track the whereabouts of the baby and the other Gyojin generals as well."

"Great work, Robin-chan," Yoshi grinned with a thumbs up, "C'mon, Gekka. We're going to get Chibi back in no time with this nifty little do-dad."

"How certain can you be?" Gekka asked, hesitant at first.

"Trust me, Robin-chan's never let me down with her inventions so far. Let's follow the trail!"

"O!" everyone shouted as they all followed Robin like so.

* * *

The troop soon arrived near a lake as Puffers were surrounding Chibi, who was crying in an attempt to ward them off, but Takarakuji and Toradeki were the only ones not affected by the sonic screams.

" **This guppy sure is loud, isn't he?"** Toradeki noted, drinking his sake.

" **I know exactly how to fix that,"** Takarakuji assured, pulling out a bottle of purple liquid and mixed in a green liquid to form something dangerous.

He then poured it over Chibi, who continued to cry until he tasted the mixture. This caused him to jump up in the air and actually grow about the same size as a normal human with longer arms and legs, but he also grew spiked fins from his arms, his eyes gotten a little sharper and so did his teeth.

"No…" Gekka whispered, gasping at he saw this with shocked eyes, "Chibi-kun… I…"

"We're going to restore him… right now!" Yoshi assured, leaping into the battle and kicking Toradeki away.

" **You again?! Do we need to get a restraining order?!"** Toradeki asked in annoyance, trying to get back up.

The group ran out to see Chibi growling and flailing his arms around in an attempt to stab them, the heroes dodging to avoid hurting him too much as Gekka looked at the baby dolphin that he tried raising and was distraught with how to handle this. Chibi then let out a sonic roar that sent the heroes flying, but Gekka somehow managed to stay firm.

' _Chibi-kun… Haruka and I found him… I need to save him,'_ Gekka thought to himself as he walked towards an army of Puffers, "You're in my way… move."

Gekka then punched several Puffers aside, kicked a couple, and even grabbed one by the throat, roaring with rage as he tossed it at some others like a ragdoll.

"Yoshida! You, Jack, Ai, and Okamizu fight the generals! Robin, Satoshi, Mitsuru, Haruka and Hariko, I need you to do something for me," Gekka called out, quickly going over to the latter group and whispering something to them.

"Got it!" they all nodded before running away from the fight to go fulfill Gekka's request.

Gekka then continued beating on the Puffers while Yoshi transformed into Buccaneer to fight Toradeki and Takarakuji with his friends.

"No matter who tries to wreck up humanity and take over the world… I won't allow it! I'll never allow it!" Gekka shouted in his rage, kicking aside all the Puffers, refusing to transform so that he could eventually go over to Chibi.

"Same here!" Buccaneer nodded as he slashed away at Takarakuji, who blocked with his six swords as they clashed back and forth.

Gekka soon was face-to-face with the mutated Chibi who was grunting a bit in response as the marine looked exhausted from defeating all the Puffers.

"Chibi-kun! It's Gekka!" he panted, getting the dolphin's attention, "Those guys bullying you are gone! So please… stop doing this!"

The mutated Chibi then shot out water bullets at Gekka's feet, making him stumble and crouch. A couple tears fell down his face before he wiped them away and put his Driver on.

"Henshin…"

He transformed into his base form, Chibi looking nervous before looking left and right. No Puffers were beside him, it was just him and Corsair.

"I really don't want to do this, Chibi-kun… but if it's these hands…" Corsair sighed as he kept grappling with Chibi, making sure to avoid the fins and the tail.

Then as soon as he reeled his jutte back for a thrust, his hand shivered, almost as if he hesitated to jab the dolphin Gyojin that he tried raising. This left him wide open to be hit by Chibi's tail, making him roll on the floor. Corsair simply stared at Chibi despite what happened and gripped his fist tightly.

"Don't weaken yourself, Gekka!" Buccaneer shouted, trying to hold back Toradeki and Takarakuji with his crewmates.

"Endure it more, please! Whatever idea you have, it will work!" Ai assured, tripping up the drunken Gyojin general.

" **That's right… if you truly care for Chibisuke, then you mustn't give up on him!"** Okamizu added.

"You're right… I raised him… like he was my own son. I can't give up now!" Corsair insisted, powering himself to his feet and making Chibi very surprised.

"Senjou!" he heard Haruka call out before he turned to see her, Robin, Satoshi, Mitsuru, and Hariko back with a large gun of sorts.

"It is done. Does it meet your requirements?" Robin answered, handing him the gun which had two handles on it, a spray barrel instead of the traditional gun barrel, and had red liquid inside a vial.

"It does… now Chibi-kun. I will subdue you," Corsair nodded before running and jumping up, aiming the new gun inside Chibi's mouth.

"No way… is he gonna…" Jack gawked as Corsair pushed the back lever forward, emptying the red vial in the gun as Chibi started to suck out the red liquid.

"It's… a baby bottle?!" Buccaneer gawked, a bit surprised by this move as they all looked confused except for Haruka, Robin and their group.

"Go on, Chibi-kun. Drink up. It's your favorite, fruit juice. You were hungry, weren't you?" Corsair smiled under his helmet as Chibi drank the juice.

"How did he know he was hungry?" Satoshi asked, a bit confused.

"He seemed to figure out from one of Chibi-kun's sonic cries that he was hungry, and seeing he screeched out the sonic cries more, it must've meant he really was starving," Haruka explained as she watched Corsair's gesture, "I did say that Gekka-senjou is a kind and gentle soul underneath."

" **This doesn't make any sense!"** Toradeki gawked, super confused as Chibi kept drinking.

" **Puffers, finish them all off!"** Takarakuji ordered as the grunts appeared again while the two generals jumped into the sewer.

"So persistent," Corsair growled as Chibi dropped the baby bottle gun and was now afraid of the grunts, "Yoshida, let's finish them."

"Yosha!" Buccaneer nodded as they turned their Keys, Corsair pressing the button on his Driver twice.

 **=ICHI! NI!=**

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU/CORSAIR STYLE!=**

With that, both of their blades glowed before they unleashed energy slashes on the grunts, making them all explode on impact. Then, Corsair and Haruka rushed over to Chibi who looked like he was about to cry.

"Daijoubu da, Chibi-kun. It's all over," Corsair assured before removing his helmet, "Look at me. Look at Gekka. *Chibi looks nervously at him* Remember this face? *covers face* Umm!"

Gekka made a goofy expression with his tongue sticking out and his cheeks puffed out, which made the other crew members all look in utter silence.

"What the…?" Jack gawked.

"Shishishi," Haruka snickered.

"...Are you serious?" Yoshi asked with a confused expression.

After a few seconds of silence, Chibi's face returned to its adorable, normal self, making him giggle loudly.

" **...Gekka! Gekka! Oh! Gekka!"** Chibi laughed out loud.

"Yeah, that's right, Chibi-kun! You remembered me, right? Chibi-kun!" Gekka smiled like a proud parent, hugging him lovingly and patting his head.

" **Gekka, Gekka, Gekka~!"**

"Shishishishi, so glad you're back, Chibi-kun!" Haruka giggled, tickling the baby dolphin who laughed out loud.

"I'm coming, you two! I'm coming!" they suddenly heard Kizuki called out, the group seeing him run towards the commotion.

"That's our cue to leave," Yoshi smiled, waving farewell to Gekka and Haruka before he and his crew bolted off.

"What did I miss? ...Wow, Chibi's gotten bigger since last time."

"Yea… something happened and the pirates got away from us, but we rescued Chibi-kun from the Gyojin's grasp," Haruka summed up.

"Not perfect, but very well done!" Kizuki complimented as he saw how attached to Gekka and Haruka Chibi was, "Hmm… I'm thinking something. You know how Imamura has two former Gyojin generals on his crew?"

"Yes…" Gekka nodded.

"Well, that got me thinking, so how about we let Chibi join our corps!"

"EH?!" both Gekka and Haruka gawked.

"Now hear me out. He may be young now, but you two can train him and raise him to be more like us and teach him the difference between right and wrong. Sound good?" Kizuki offered, Gekka and Haruka looking to each other and Chibi before smiling in response.

"Yes, sir!"

"Great! Now the first order of duty… is for you two and Chibi to go have a Christmas party! Celebrate it with friends you have and all that! I have some grandkids to visit for the holidays!" Kizuki declared proudly before marching off, the two Marines looking to each other and Chibi before sighing.

" **Thank you, Gekka…"** Chibi smiled, hugging Gekka, Haruka hurriedly jotting down notes of when he spoke for the first time.

"You're welcome, Chibi-kun," Gekka smiled back.

* * *

Back to the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yoshi and the crew had just come back in time for their Christmas party, but they soon noticed the marines and Chibi walking towards them.

"Oh… hey, guys," Yoshi waved casually.

"Go on, Senjou, tell them," Haruka whispered, nudging her captain a little as said captain cleared his throat.

"I've… come for the party… if you'll have me," Gekka sighed.

"...OF COURSE! Come on, the party's just getting started," Yoshi grinned excitedly, urging the three in the ship as it sank to the bottom of the sea, "I didn't really think you would come!"

"...It's Christmas, isn't it? It's a time for us to put all differences aside and celebrate," Gekka responded.

"...Yeah."

They both smiled as they all celebrated, the marines happy they could make this Chibi's first true Christmas with them as well as celebrate it with the pirates.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: Time to make you pay for sending us across time.

Momosuke: **Well this time, I'll send you to your death!**

Ai: Careful, Yoshi-san!

Chibi: **Banzai~!**

Momosuke: ...Another traitor!?

Gekka: Time to show you what we can do!

 **Jikai, Sail 26: Battle Against Time**

Yoshi: Ikuze, min'na!

 **With the Kingdom of the Sea in danger, it's up to Kamen Rider Buccaneer and his crew to save it!**

Gekka: Some god you claim to be…

Haruka: You can't even

 **However, the threat they face isn't like any ordinary Gyojin they faced…**

?: This kingdom's treasure will not be taken and I will not allow it!

?: He's been trying to kill me in order to get to Otou-sama!

 **The search for the Treasure of the Tides begins soon!**

 **Gekijouban! Kamen Rider Buccaneer The Movie: Treasure of the Tides**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: And so everyone enjoyed a beautiful Christmas party just like we did. Glad to know everyone is safe.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: Emi-chan and Hyouno saved Santa and assured that Christmas isn't really cancelled.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Mako: Gekka-san and Haruka-san raise a Gyojin baby and it becomes part of the marines!? Let's hope he turns out to be a good asset.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: It's a Christmas miracle! We finished these all! *red, white, and green confetti falls down while TB blows a party noisemaker***

 **KKD: And I'm glad we finished. This one is without a doubt my favorite of the trio of chapters thus far.**

 **TB: Why's that?**

 **KKD: Not only do we give Gekka and Haruka a bit of screentime and Gekka himself gets some character development, but we get our newest heroic Gyojin, Chibi, in our proper timeline. And yes, for those of you who remember last chapter, Chibi is the same Dolphin Gyojin as the one from last time, but this is the main timeline Chibi, and we're making sure he turns out to be good.**

 **TB: At first, I was gonna have Gekka let him go to be raised by another family in the ocean, but KKD liked him so much that I kept him in. Consider it a Christmas gift for helping me out.**

 **KKD: No problem, man. Merry Christmas.**

 **TB: Same. Now, favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Every part with little Chibi, and especially when Gekka helped snap the poor baby out of whatever Takarakuji put on him.**

 **TB: This episode was mainly inspired by the Go-Onger episode where Hiroto takes care of a fish alien thing from a world of storms.**

 **KKD: That was very sweet.**

 **TB: My favorite was Gekka's character development as well as the final battle at the end where Chibi joins the cast now.**

 **KKD: And thanks again to everyone watching… unless I'm mistaken, that's all in terms of our chapters for 2016, with the rest coming in the new year, including our movie chapters, right?**

 **TB: This is where my next Christmas gift comes in. This is to all of you, the readers. Starting in 2017, you will see the three Gekijouban stories that I've been building up to!**

 **KKD: This is so exciting, I can't wait! But admittedly, we also need our time to rest and be with our own families, so we'll get to the chapters when we can, but what's the word for us on Christmas Day?**

 **TB: This has been the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King…**

 **TB: From all of us…**

 **KKD: To all of you…**

 **TB/KKD: Merry Christmas!**


	26. Sail 26: Battle Against Time

**TB: Alright, we made it to the last chapter of the set.**

 **KKD: Hopefully we can get this one to be as cool as the others. Besides, there's a fun chapter I want to get to after this one.**

 **TB: Okay. There's also a plotline that we left unresolved when we started the Gekijouban stories. And that was when Yoshi and Ai returned from time jumping courtesy of Momosuke, the Gyojin Swordsman of Time.**

 **KKD: Oh, that's right. We still have to take care of the remaining Swordsmen.**

 **TB: Of course. And at least he has a little more power than before. Now let's begin.**

 **KKD: K. Now… *rummages around* Where are the disclaimers?**

 **TB: *looks in his bag* Here it is.**

 **KKD: Slap it on.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We see Yoshi sleeping on the couch in his ship cabin, hat over his eyes, pretty exhausted from everything that's happened recently, from being sent throughout time to helping liberate a merkingdom, he just wanted at least an hour and a half to relax. At the same time, Ai was in the kitchen, cooking up some chicken chow mein and ramen.

"Yosh. When Yoshi-san wakes up and everyone comes back, we can all have this together," she smiled, working carefully on her food and making sure not to burn herself in the process as well.

Yoshi actually began to smell the food, waking up and stretching.

"Is that ramen I smell?" he asked as he stood up off the couch.

"Aw, I was hoping I would finish before you woke up," Ai sighed a bit as Yoshi walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, chow mein as well! Uma ze (It looks delicious)!"

"It still needs some work. And we're waiting for everyone to come back."

"Alright."

Ai smiled and kept cooking while Yoshi stood by and watched.

* * *

" **We're the only two left in the Swordsmen of the Abyss,"** Shirosaki muttered as Momosuke paced, not liking the odds as he tapped his feet together.

" **I know, Shirosaki-san. And one of them was actually defeated in the past and erased from existance!"** Momosuke pointed out, " **I hadn't anticipated anyone to take advantage of that."**

" **Your time slashes are just as unpredictable as they are dangerous, Momosuke. But they can also backfire…"**

" **You don't think I'm aware of that?! We have to crush those stupid pirates and marines before we bite the dust next!"** Momosuke growled, slamming her fist into a nearby rock.

" **We will defeat them. Let's see how they feel about losing their crew, one by one,"** Shirosaki responded, cracking his knuckles one by one before picking his blade up.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 26: Battle Against Time**

Back with Yoshi, the rest of the crew returned to the cabin of the ship after shopping, surprised to see Yoshi awake and with Ai.

"Ramen and chow mein is ready," Yoshi called out as he sat on the couch.

"Hope you all like it," Ai smiled as the others walk down.

"Certainly smells good," Jack admitted as Mitsuru took a spoon and tasted the food.

"Oishi," she smiled as she took a seat.

"I'm glad you like it," Ai smiled widely.

"So, there are two Gyojin Swordsmen left. If we beat those guys, then defeating the generals and Kuroken will be a cakewalk," Yoshi smirked.

"It isn't safe to underestimate these two swordsmen. They're still as formidable as the others," Mizuki reminded as she tried some of the food as well, "This is pretty good."

"And they are both the strongest of the Swordsmen of the Abyss," Hariko added.

"I know… we have three tabs in the marines, but we can never know when they're striking," Yoshi noted as he was thinking for a moment.

Suddenly, the alarms blared loudly, causing the team to jump in surprise.

"Ok… we do know when they're striking. Let's move!"

The team nodded before Yoshi grabbed the wheel and moved the ship back towards shore.

* * *

Up on the surface, there were a whole swarm of Puffers attacking the people, making them flee as the crew arrived on time to help.

"Just the foot soldiers this time? Easy peasy," Yoshi scoffed.

"Don't be so sure," he heard a voice call out before they spotted Kizuki, Gekka, Haruka, and even the grown sized Chibi with them.

"And I jinxed it."

"I told you that us working together was a one time deal, Imamura! Now that the Gyojin are here as well, let's make it a sweet triple threat fight!" Kizuki smirked, cracking his knuckles as he and Gekka prepared their Drivers.

"Whoa, look at Chibi!" Mitsuru gawked, pointing to the dolphin, "He grew up fast."

"We noticed when we were searching for that merkingdom," Jack pointed out.

" **Oyabun said Chibi can have fruit after playtime!"** Chibi replied, raising his arms in excitement.

"And he still has the mind of a child," Hariko sighed.

"Well, we won't let Gyojin or marines stop us. Ikuze, omaera!" Yoshi shouted as he slapped his Driver on.

"Henshin!" the three Riders shouted as they quickly transformed and all rushed at each other.

Buccaneer started attacking Corsair and Privateer at once while they were fighting Puffers as well, swinging around now and then to knock a Puffer or two away so the three could keep up with their own fight. Buccaneer and Corsair clashed with their bladed weapons, going back and forth while Buccaneer kicked Privateer aside.

"Just because I don't have a blade doesn't mean that I can't kick ass!" Privateer snapped, shoulder ramming into Buccaneer and several Puffers, causing the grunts to explode while Buccaneer rolled on the ground.

"That could've gone a little better," the pirate Rider grunted before getting back up.

Over with the rest of the crew, they were fighting Haruka, who managed to fend them off with just her blade, Sentou. They were all holding their own pretty well against her along with the Puffers trying to come at them.

"I'm not too bad with swords myself," Jack pointed out, revealing his two katanas before clashing with Haruka.

"Impressive," she admitted as they both swung at each other and the Puffers around them to make sure they don't interrupt the fight.

Ai then jumped in for a kick, managing to make Haruka stumble a bit until Mitsuru twirled her blade whip around and hit Puffers along the way before her whip actually wrapped around her sword. Jack tried to bust out the pistols along with Robin's gauntlets, but Haruka kept holding her ground.

Over with Harisento and Okamizu, they were trying to keep Chibi busy, Harisento using his non-poisonous knives to slash at the child, but he kept ducking, rolling, and flipping out of the way while Okamizu attempted to use precision strikes to try and incapacitate him.

" **He's agile and fast,"** Harisento noted.

" **They've been training him for combat after taking him in. On your toes, brother,"** Okamizu responded.

" **Banzai~!"** Chibi hollered as he jumped and tried to body slam the two, but they moved out of the way, only for Chibi to splash some Puffers, the dolphin flipping to his feet and jumping around to fight the siblings and Puffers as well.

This whole triple threat battle went on for some time until all the Puffers were defeated, getting everyone's attention as the three Riders demorphed.

"...Has anyone noticed that no real Gyojin has appeared yet?" Yoshi pointed out

"I will admit, it is suspicious that they would only set out their soldiers," Gekka admitted while Kizuki looked around.

"Why did we stop fighting?" he asked, seeing that the fight between the pirates and marines have stopped.

"It's suspicious that a Gyojin hasn't arrived like usual yet, Taijou."

Everyone remained silent as they looked around… nothing but silence as the place seemed deserted.

"It does seem strange," Kizuki admitted.

"Something about this isn't right," Yoshi noted as they kept looking around.

Out of the blue, Satoshi, Robin, and Haruka screamed before collapsing to the ground, surprising the three Riders.

"Satoshi, Robin-chan!" Yoshi gasped in shock.

"Haruka/Shiobana!" Gekka and Kizuki gawked, the three rushing over to their comrades.

"*grunt* Something hit me…" Satoshi winced.

"It was so sudden…" Robin added, grunting in pain as she felt a slash wound across her stomach.

"Oh no, no no no no no!" Yoshi started to panic.

"What the hell happened!?" Kizuki gawked.

"Wa-Wakarimasen, Taijou. (I-I do not know, Admiral.)" Haruka winced as Gekka looked her over and saw a slash wound on her back.

Then they suddenly heard giggling, turning to see Momosuke with her blade in hand.

"Teme, what did you do!?" Yoshi demanded to know.

" **I don't just create vortexes of time for my victims. I can also jump in and out of time as I please…"** Momosuke giggled, " **What your friends just experienced was the pain I inflicted on them in the different times I jumped to."**

"You did what!?" Jack gawked.

"That is a pretty frightening ability," Ai admitted.

"Wait, if you can do that, why didn't you do that when we fought you before instead of sending us back to 1995?" Yoshi asked, confused about that.

" **I don't use this ability with my sword unless I'm forced to get serious. And since you killed a Swordsman when you were in the past, you forced my ha-,"** Momosuke explained.

"Not to mention, why didn't you use that when you sent us far into the future?" he added.

" **Do not interrupt! As I said before, I have no control of the time vortexes I create, which is why the destination is always random. Thus I only use this ability as a last resort. And seeing as how the Swordsmen of the Abyss are now down to two, you've forced my hand! I will use this ability to take your crew out until the only ones left are you and your bitch!"**

Yoshi's eyes suddenly widened, recognizing the insult was directed at Ai before the two stood up together.

"You're gonna pay for that one," Yoshi growled as he put his belt on, "Henshin!"

As Buccaneer transformed, both him and Ai ran towards Momosuke, who slashed the ground, causing a vortex to appear beneath her as she dropped down.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Ai gawked as suddenly, Momosuke dropped down from the sky and slashed at her, making her scream as she was launched into a dumpster, denting it on impact.

"Ai-chan!" Buccaneer gasped before he was slashed at too, sending him into a lamppost.

" **Do you now see the full extent of my power? You cannot stop time itself! I could be anywhere in your timeline. I could attack your friends at a moment's notice,"** Momosuke cackled victoriously.

"Damn it…"

Buccaneer and Ai tried to get up as suddenly, Gekka and Kizuki crashed into Momosuke and made her go flying on the street.

"Gekka… Ossan…?" Buccaneer gasped in response.

"We'll deal with you another time, now go to safety!" Kizuki shouted as the pirate Rider nodded before he helped Ai up and ushered the others to follow.

"Let's move, team! Come on!"

Jack and Mitsuru helped up Satoshi and Robin, who quickly made sure to get away while Gekka and Kizuki helped Haruka up to her feet and they got out of there as well.

" **The fear must be settling in, isn't it? Good,"** Momosuke smirked as she left the area.

* * *

Back on the ship, the crew managed to return to the deck before Mitsuru helped lay Satoshi and Robin on separate medical beds, making sure they were safe as they grasped their wounds and Mitsuru tended to their wounds.

"Their wounds seem pretty bad. Never thought that her power would be this dangerous, able to hurt them from a past time," Mitsuru noted as she pulled out her medical supplies.

"Yea… pretty severe," Jack added.

"That bitch…" Yoshi growled as he saw the state of two of his crew members.

"What'll we do, Yoshi-san?" Ai asked.

"We'll kick her ass, that's what we do."

"And risk getting erased from existence?" Hariko pointed out, "It's too risky to just run in blind."

"He's got a good point… how to counter a frightening power," Mizuki pondered as they thought about this for a bit.

"I still have the Mirai Key. I've been meaning to use it for someone like her," Yoshi admitted, "I'm not without a sense of irony."

"I guess, but will it be strong enough to defeat her?"

"I'm certain that it has more than enough juice to take her out."

"Well, alright. But for now, let's make sure Satoshi-kun and Robin are alright," Mitsuru said as she started tending to their wounds.

* * *

"How's Haruka?" Gekka asked one of the doctors.

"Her wounds seem pretty serious, but there's nothing we cannot fix," the doctor assured as the captain walked into the sick bay.

"Haruka… daijoubu?"

"I think so, Senjou. I didn't see the attack coming," Haruka admitted, coughing a bit as her back was stitched back up.

"Does it still hurt?"

As Gekka asked this, he rubbed his hand against the scar to make sure she was still alright. Haruka gasped in response, trying to hide her blush to no avail.

' _Se… Senjou is rubbing my back…'_ Haruka thought to herself as Gekka rubbed her back gently, ' _I… I can't believe it… Pull yourself together, Haruka.'_

"I asked an honest question, Haruka. Does it still hurt?" Gekka repeated.

"Huh? Oh, um… a little," Haruka admitted, wincing a little bit from the wound.

"Oh, sorry. Can you stand now?"

"...I believe so, sir."

She then started to slowly get back up, wincing a bit before she put her jacket back on.

"Good, you're on your feet," Gekka sighed as Haruka stretched for a bit.

"Thank goodness. That power was really sudden," Haruka sighed, "What should we do now?"

"I think we should let the pirates handle the Gyojin this time. They appear to have a better chance against it than we do this time."

* * *

Back with the pirates, Satoshi and Robin sat back up and were soon healed from their wounds, stretching a bit.

"Good, you two are awake," Yoshi sighed with relief.

"That was pretty frightening to experience for a moment," Robin confessed as she stretched her neck for a bit.

"That bitch is pulling out all the stops this time. I need you all of you to stay here while I go out there to fight here. I think my Mirai Form can counter her powers."

"I wanna come with you," Ai responded, nearly begging for a moment.

"No, I don't want her to hurt you like the others. Whether you are all with me or not, she will keep using her time vortexes to attack you all in the past, or worse kill you."

"I want to come because you are not the only one who was sent through the past and the future fighting her… and my feelings are hurt from her calling ME the bitch…"

Yoshi looked at his girlfriend and sighed in response.

"...How can I say no to those pretty eyes?" he caved in as he smiled and gave Ai a hug and kiss, who happily returned it in response.

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare out as the screens showed Momosuke standing in the center of town, shouting at the top of her lungs.

 _ **-Kamen Rider Buccaneer! I'm calling you out right now! You and your main squeeze come out and face me!-**_ Momosuke screamed.

"Calling me out? What are you, a pro wrestler? Regardless, I'm coming out there anyway!" Yoshi assured as he ran up the stairs with Ai.

Momosuke sat at the center of town, waiting by sitting on a fountain until she saw Yoshi and Ai, making her stand up and smirk.

" **At last! You two show up. Has the fear of my power settled in?"** Momosuke asked, clearly ready to fight.

"Not even close!" Yoshi smirked.

"I mean… it was scary at the time, but still, I am ready to fight you!" Ai assured, standing tall and ready to fight.

"I know how to counter your power. When I was in the future, I brought back a little souvenir," Yoshi added as he put his belt on and pulled out the Mirai Key and inserted the key in and turned it "Henshin!"

 **=KAITEN! MIRAI FORM!=**

Yoshi quickly transformed into his Rider form, his coat disappearing as numbers appeared around him before Momosuke was blinded by the light. The light died down as she saw the new Mirai Form, making her gasp in shock.

" **What the?"** Momosuke gawked.

"Behold! My strongest form so far! The Mirai Form!" Buccaneer laughed as he stood with his arms out.

"Is it really stronger than the others?" Ai checked, unsure about her boyfriend's claim.

"*whispers* I heard the writer's say this was the penultimate form, so I'd say that was true."

" **It doesn't matter what new power you get, I'll still take you down along with the rest of your crew!"** Momosuke snapped as she slashed a time vortex below her and jumped in.

"No you don't!" Buccaneer snapped as he and Ai actually ran in and jumped after her, "Ai-chan, move out of the way!"

With that, he ran towards the vortex and fired his Mirai Bowgun into it, and they heard a scream before another vortex opened in the sky, Momosuke falling through it, landing flat on the ground after getting shot before Ai actually landed on the Gyojin's chest, kicking her away soon after.

"How you like that?!" Buccaneer smirked as Momosuke growled in response.

She then slashed another time vortex to the ground and actually fell into it, Buccaneer actually jumping in and following her, the two ending up in 1995 like before. They started fighting each other again, surprising Yoshi's mother Minami at the time she was shopping before Momosuke slashed at Buccaneer. The two kept clashing rapidly, Minami avoiding the clash as Buccaneer fell over.

"Sorry, Kaa-chan," the Rider apologized before getting back up and firing at Momosuke.

"Another time skip again?" she checked.

"Yep. And I got the culprit this time. Say hi to Tou-chan for me."

Momosuke slashed another time vortex to run into, Yoshi quickly following soon after.

"See ya in 21 years!" Buccaneer called out to Minami before the vortex closed, her nodding in response before he jumped in again.

This time, they landed in Sengoku era Japan in 1555, right in the middle of a village battle. Momosuke growled before slashing at one of the nearby buildings, forcing Buccaneer to move out of the way of a collapsing wall.

"Dirty little…" he grunted before seeing Momosuke try to escape into another vortex.

He fired into that vortex, managing to hit her before jumping inside and firing some more. This time, they ended up in a rocky shore with raging waves. He looked at two ships battling, indicating that they were in the Golden Age of Pirates in 1666.

"Had enough?" Buccaneer asked, Momosuke starting to look angry.

" **Are you kidding? I'm not the one tired, you are! I can do this all day!"** Momosuke scoffed, laughing out loud, ducking to avoid a cannonball.

Buccaneer yelled before he did the same thing until he pulled out his sword to fight Momosuke blade to blade. The two continued at it for a while until the pirate Rider fired at the Gyojin swordswoman again, knocking her into the water. However, she soon got back up and managed to get out of the raging waves.

"We have gotta stop this annoying time jumping! Maybe I can shoot us back to the present," he figured before using his Mirai Bowgun, making Momosuke slash again.

When he fired at the air though, the Gyojin was surprised to find out that the blast did manage to create a portal. This confused her as Buccaneer soon tackled her and fell into said portal. The two soon managed to come out of the portal, landing in the middle of the street.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped, avoiding the splash of ocean water that came out of the portal.

"Yatta ze, I made it back!" Buccaneer cheered as Momosuke panted while standing back up.

" **You weren't this strong before… how the hell did you get so strong!?"** Momosuke gawked.

"Simple. Carbs, protein bars, and a whole lot of sit-ups."

" **Oh, you think you're being cute?!"**

"Bitch, I'm adorable," Buccaneer scoffed with a smirk as he turned his Key.

 **=HISSATSU! MIRAI STYLE!=**

Momosuke screamed in frustration before running towards Buccaneer with her sword while he aimed his Mirai Bowgun at her, soon firing while she tried slashing at him. He did manage to hit her, causing her blade to break and her to glow from the hit in her chest.

"You literally ran into my hissatsu. How stupid are you?" Buccaneer scoffed and laughed, making Momosuke scream in pain before she exploded in defeat, "I hope future Gyojin aren't this dumb."

Ai and Buccaneer sighed a bit before he sat on the fountain and took his belt off and demorphed.

"...One more to go…" Yoshi sighed in relief while holding up his index finger.

"And who knows how tough Shirosaki is," Ai responded before kissing Yoshi.

* * *

The crew soon relaxed back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yoshi laying on the couch again with some sense of relief.

"I'm glad all that time travel nonsense is over with," he smiled, "That was starting to make me really tired."

"I know how you feel," Ai nodded as she walked into the kitchen, "Wanna finish eating the ramen and noodles?"

"Oh hell yeah."

Ai smiled, serving up some leftover food to him and the rest of the crew, who all happily took the food.

* * *

Back in the sea, Shirosaki was on his knees as he let the fact all of his teammates were dead sink in.

" **All of my comrades gone… I'm the only one left…"** he murmured in absolute horror of his odds, having witnessed how powerful Buccaneer now was as Kuroken walked behind him.

" **Shirosaki, Shirosaki… you have disappointed me,"** Kuroken sighed before he walked in front of the kneeling Shirosaki and actually got down on one knee to his level, " **How the Seven Swordsman of the Abyss have fallen. All of them incompetent… except you."**

Shirosaki refused to say anything until Kuroken ushered him to look up at him.

" **You at least managed to survive this long and this far into the battle. Who needs anymore Gyojin in a worthless guild, when you just have yourself and your power alone?"**

Shirosaki growled, clenching his fists before he stood back up.

" **Solidify yourself as a powerful Gyojin general, and you may just surpass your former fellow Swordsmen,"** Kuroken informed, Shirosaki gripping his sword tightly.

He then roared, slashing at one rock, causing it to split in half from the power. Kuroken smiled evilly before he handed Shirosaki small red orbs.

" **...These are…"** Shirosaki gasped in surprise.

" **These are powerful strength enhancers for a Gyojin. Absorb these into your body and you will become more powerful than your brethren,"** Kuroken informed as he put them into Shirosaki's chest.

He grunted in pain as Shirosaki began to convulse as his dorsal fins became larger and sharper, muscles bulged out, his teeth becoming sharper, and his eyes becoming blood red like a wild animal with his pupils shrinking. He roared and screamed in pain as his armor began to merge with him and his body grew a little taller.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: ...A pirate party in Florida!?

?: Welcome to the Pirate's Festival in Key West, Captain Imamura.

Jack: Looks like you're a celebrity, Yoshi.

Ai: Sugoi…

Gekka: Looks like we're not welcome.

Haruka: We may need a disguise to blend in.

Yoshi: This party is gonna rock! Even with this 18th Century menu that's modernized.

 **Jikai, Sail 27: Festival Breakout!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Looks like Gold and Blue are gonna have an interesting relationship. Good luck, Kazu.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Blue Melody: Donsai's gone bonkers! Someone save Holly-chan!**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Holly: And now the major threat of the swordsmen is gone. Shirosaki's the only one left to deal with, but he seems to be getting a power boost.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Blue Melody, Holly, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Whew, done. I was getting a bit rusty again with this chapter, just rolling with the punches.**

 **KKD: That's kinda how this story rolls, anyway. But yea, I'm so glad we got the big Swordsman arc dealt with… for the most part. And now we're getting into what I'm thinking will be one of my favorite chapters so far.**

 **TB: KKD's been looking forward to this one, but we'll talk about it on our intro to the next chapter. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… gotta be that crazy battle with the two fighters hopping through time periods. Also, Hi Minami! Hope you enjoyed the cameo.**

 **TB: That was my favorite part too. It reminded me of that battle from Thor The Dark World, or as I like to call it, a game of Portal.**

 **KKD: Really crazy stuff. Still, we got a lot to take care of now. Including next week's chapters and… *pulls out a Seiza Blaster* some Kyuuranger action… when the next episode's out.**

 **TB: Now YOU'RE plugging my reviews on Deviantart?**

 **KKD: What? I'm a part of them now, I had to!**

 **TB: Makes sense. Until next time, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, and we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	27. Sail 27: Festival Breakout!

**TB: Okay, here we are. The story you've been looking forward to.**

 **KKD: Heck yea it is.**

 **TB: With that said… *grabs rope before walking back for a running start* ADVENTURE HO~! *jumps off and swings to their studio ship***

 **KKD: *swings on another rope* YEEHAW~! *lands perfectly on deck* Nailed it!**

 **TB: Same here. Now, what inspired this chapter?**

 **KKD: Believe it or not, I got the idea from an episode of a show called Dinner Impossible. In the episode, chef Robert Irvine is tasked with making a pirate-themed dinner for… 150 pirates… at a Pirate Festival… in Key West, Florida. Seriously, everything just worked so well there, I felt we needed to have some excuse for Yoshi to go to where pirates were truly in their prime, and a pirate festival seemed like the right idea.**

 **TB: So we are using the same sort of setting for this chapter, see how he interacts with both real life and cosplay pirates.**

 **KKD: Yea, because remember, in this world, pirates are a very real thing and are still around to the present. I mean they're still considered criminals, and yet this festival feels like the best way to have both real and cosplay pirates around, and like TB said it'd be cool to see how Yoshi and his crew interacts with them.**

 **TB: Let's see the results of your idea. Fire Disclaimer cannons!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We see Yoshi, Satoshi, Robin, and the Fujimoto sisters out bringing some shopping supplies back to the ship, which was a lot of the usual fare they'd bag from their shopping trips.

"We run out of stuff so fast on my ship," Yoshi noticed.

"That's what happens when you drink all the rum, then try some of that elixir that Hariko-kun and Mizuki use, and eat almost everything in the fridge because you had the munchies," Mitsuru pointed out.

"...Touche. Shame we can't cutaway to that scene, that would've been hilarious to watch."

The others just sighed as they arrived by the beach where the S.S. Anne Bonnie was docked.

"Yoshi-san, look there," Satoshi responded, pointing to something in the water, the group turning to see a green bottle of some sort with a rolled up piece of paper in it.

"Well, ain't that old fashioned," Yoshi admitted as he hopped over to the bottle and picked it up, "Let's open you up and find out what you say."

He popped the cork before getting the note out, unrolling it to see the handwriting.

"Huh, how about that. Had some heat added to it to give it that old weathered look. Nice touch."

"What does it say?" Robin inquired, Yoshi clearing his throat before reading.

"'Captain Yoshi Imamura, you are invited to the annual Pirates' Festival being held in'... Key West, Florida!?" Yoshi read, gawking at the location listed on the note.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***When the cops arrived, they found Yoshi was gone, leaving behind only his sygnia, which was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop its skull***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 27: Festival Breakout!**

"You got invited to America!?" Jack gawked, all of the crew back in the ship's cabin, Yoshi having shown them the invitation.

"That's right, crew. Apparently word spread about my doings here and the real pirates and cosplayers invited me and my crew, you guys, to join in the festivities," Yoshi informed.

"Whoa… that sounds awesome."

"Will they be welcoming to us?" Mizuki asked.

"From the sound of this letter, they're excited to have us over. Like I said, not just cosplayers dressed as pirates, but other REAL pirates will be there," Yoshi answered.

"I didn't think that there were STILL real pirates out there," Satoshi admitted.

"You met me, remember?"

"Touche."

"So we're going to America, right?" Ai checked.

"That's right," Yoshi smiled as he went to the wheel and grabbed it, "Get ready, crew. We have an adoring public waiting for us!"

With that, he grinned as he spun the wheel, steering the ship out of port and across the Pacific Ocean. Unbeknownst that the newly powered up ShiroSaki was watching them leave with his head above the water.

" **So Imamura is heading to America,"** ShiroSaki noted before Toradeki's head popped out as well.

" **Why would he go there?"** Toradeki asked, confused.

" **I guess we'll have to find out, my drunken friend."**

They both grinned as they descended below the water again, making sure to follow.

* * *

"Taijou, we got some visual of Imamura's ship ascending," a soldier reported as Gekka and Kizuki got closer, "And it seems to be… leaving Japan."

"He's leaving? Why? Where's he going?" Kizuki demanded to know.

"Unknown, sir. All we know is that we saw his ship departing East."

"East?" Gekka gawked, looking at the map, "Calculate his coordinates."

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers started typing on the control pad to figure out the destination Yoshi was heading in.

"According to the trajectory of where he was headed, it would appear that Imamura is heading to… the United States of America," another soldier calculated.

"Without a passport or permit!?" Kizuki gasped before slamming his fist on his desk.

"Course of action, sir?"

"We are going to head to America to bring him back here and bring him to justice, of course! Shimaoka, inform Shiobana of the details and come with me!"

"Yes, sir," Gekka saluted before going off to get Haruka.

"What could you be doing in America, Imamura?" Kizuki pondered, glaring at the map.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Hariko asked, starting to get impatient.

"Even at our fastest pace, it takes a while to get to America. Plus, it could lead us straight to California. Florida's on the other side of the continent, meaning we have to find our way to the East coast. Let's see if there's any boosters on this ship that could help us get there," Yoshi responded, browsing through the controls before he saw a big red button, "Hmm… I wonder what this button does."

"A big red button usually means bad news," Robin noted.

"Eh, I'm gonna push it anyway."

He pressed it as suddenly, six giant booster engines popped out the back of the ship, the charging noise being heard.

"Ooh, I like that sound," Yoshi chuckled, "Looks like it's gonna be a wild ride. Hold onto something guys… here we go!"

He slammed on the accelerator, the S.S. Anne Bonnie suddenly launching skyward, everyone in the ship being jerked back and rolling across the floor while trying to hang on for dear life, Yoshi gripping the wheel tightly.

"What did you do~!?" Satoshi snapped, holding onto the counter tightly.

"I don't know, but this is awesome~!" Yoshi hollered excitedly, "We are at Ludicrous Speed~! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's gonna happen next, going to plaid!?" Jack shouted back as the ship continued soaring past the clouds before flying right back down through them.

"We seem to be flying over the Pacific Ocean, and now… over America!" Satoshi gawked as they caught sight of Florida and its ocean.

"Everyone hold onto something, we're about to crash into the Atlantic Ocean!" Yoshi screamed as the ship rapidly descended and soon leveled out before landing in the water, causing everyone inside to fall back onto the floor.

"We there now?" Hariko grunted, standing back up with a bit of a groan.

"...We're here. Welcome to Key West, Florida," Yoshi smiled as the crew regained themselves and looked at the main control screen, the view actually showing the city view of Key West.

"It looks so pretty," Ai admitted with a smile.

"Now we should dock before we head to the festival. George Lucas wipe transition, go!"

* * *

One transition later, the crew was walking across the dock.

"Everyone remember where we parked," Yoshi told them as he held the invitation and soon seeing a real pirate with the hat, red bandana, red and white striped pants, and a parrot on his shoulder.

"Ahoy, matey!" the pirate called out, "I be Captain Anderson. And ye be the famous Captain Imamura, whose tale spread across the seven seas?"

"Ah, greetings Captain Anderson," Yoshi nodded with his best deep voice, speaking perfect English.

"So ye speak English! Good ta hear, matey. I was beginning ta worry we'd need a translator," Anderson replied with a smile and a hearty laugh.

"My crew understands the language and we got the invitation."

"Then come with me, I shall show you our festivities."

Yoshi smiled as he and the crew joined Anderson on the beach, many of the other people witnessing them enter and applauding for the ever-famous pirates from Japan.

"Mateys and lassies, welcome to the festival a hero among pirates! ...What are you called?" Anderson responded, checking with Yoshi.

"Kamen Rider Buccaneer…" Yoshi whispered the answer.

"Kamen Rider Buccaneer himself, Captain Yoshi Imamura!"

The crowds cheered much louder than they did a second ago.

"Wow… they really like us…" Mitsuru smiled as she almost blushed as much as her sister.

"I am liking this reception," Robin admitted as they walked down to the beach.

They saw many concession stands with all kinds of snacks from across the globe that were pirated (naturally) as well as trinkets and treasures of all kinds.

"This is quite the festival," Mizuki admitted.

"Look at all the stuff they got," Jack gawked, examining the various weapons and artifacts that were being displayed.

"They even got a cannon for display too!" Yoshi noted, standing next to said display, "Get a picture of this!"

Ai pulled out her phone and snapped some photos of Yoshi posing next to the cannon, smiling at how he acted like an excited kid.

"I see ye be enjoying yerselves," Anderson smiled as the crew walked over.

"Yes we are. Is there anything else around here worth participating in?" Robin inquired.

"Aye, and there be plenty more to come. We even have a grand pirate's feast in honor of you and your crew, Captain. I bet ye have plenty of tales to tell."

"We do indeed, Anderson. In the meantime, we are going to look around," Yoshi smiled as the others looked around some more, Hariko and Mizuki taking note of a stand nearby and another pirate fellow.

"Ah, ye two come on up here and I can serve ya some of the best mixed drinks in Florida," the pirate smiled as he prepared two large cups.

"Custom drinks, you say? We'll take it," Mizuki smiled in response, the pirate taking some bottles and placing them down on the table.

"I call this one 'The Moby Dick'. It's made with Kahlua," he explained, pointing to the black bottle, before directing their attention to the other glass, "And this one's called 'Bailey's'. I'm also mixing together the Bud of Weiser, the Rum of White, and finally the vodka from a Grey Goose."

"Sounds very strong," Hariko noted, the pirate turning around and pouring the drinks into both bottles.

He also pulled out a small brown bottle before pouring a white liquid from it into the cups when the two weren't looking. The pirate then put a cap on both of the cups before shaking both of them up to mix it thoroughly, and then turned around and slid it on the counter.

"Here ye go, two Moby Dicks on the house," he smiled, Mizuki and Hariko taking the drinks.

"Here's to a healthy life, sister," Hariko replied as they clinked glasses before they drank.

The two sipped down the drinks with ease before placing down empty glasses, sighing loudly.

"That drink really is strong," Mizuki breathed in response, feeling slightly light headed after finishing.

"This is really good," Hariko admitted.

"It's so good because there's a secret ingredient I put in there," the pirate informed, internally smirking at what he just did.

"A secret ingredient? Please tell, what is it?" Mizuki requested.

"...It be Ipecac."

"Ipecac? Never heard of it. What is it?" Hariko asked in confusion.

"All I can say is… prepare to feel yer insides unravel," the pirate noted with a slight chuckle.

"Feel your insides unravel?" Mizuki pondered, confused before she heard something, turning to see Hariko hurling into a trash can, "Brother?! Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know what he put in that drink, but… oh sweet merciful-" Hariko groaned before hurling again.

"Something in the dri-... oh my… I'm suddenly not feeling very well."

"That's the Ipecac settling in. I did say prepare to feel yer insides unravel," the pirate chuckled as Mizuki clutched her stomach.

"Brother, move aside!"

The two Gyojin siblings both puked in the trash can as the pirate laughed loudly at the sight before Yoshi approached him.

"Those two are part of my crew. Is that funny to you?" Yoshi scowled.

"Oh yes, Captain! It be very priceless! I jape customers who come to this beach every time they come over! I always lace me Moby Dick drink with Ipecac! Yahahaha!" the pirate responded, laughing out loud as Yoshi took a look at some of the drinks behind the bar.

"Y'know… you're right. That was pretty funny. How about a toast of white rum for such a great prank?"

"Anything for you, Captain Rider!"

The pirate pulled out a glass for Yoshi while the Rider pulled out a glass for him as they poured some of the white rum in before sliding the glasses to each other. They then clinked glasses before drinking down the rum with ease.

"Ah, I be so clever," the pirate smiled.

"Fair warning though… alcohol before undersea travel, feel your insides unravel," Yoshi smirked.

"...What?"

Suddenly, the man was clutching his stomach in pain, shocking him before he looked up at Yoshi.

"Sorry man. I put Ipecac in your glass before pouring the rum in it," Yoshi chuckled, the pirate looking nauseous after what happened, "Not so hot when the shoe's on the other foot now, is it?"

Before he could speak, he covered his mouth before rushing to a trash can and hurling into it, Yoshi rolling on the sand and laughing in response.

"Karma's a bitch, eyepatch man! Yahahaha!"

Hariko and Mizuki took a deep breath and panted as they wiped some of the mess off their mouths.

"You two okay?" Yoshi checked.

"Yes… though my stomach is still disagreeing with me," Mizuki admitted.

"Got anything to ease the pain?" Hariko asked.

"Just relax it off, enjoy the beach, and we shall wait till the feast," Yoshi told the two as they slumped over to the sands.

* * *

It took a while, but Gekka and Haruka soon arrived out of the airport of Florida before driving over to Key West, Florida. They soon noticed the S.S. Anne Bonnie docked in the harbor.

"Yare yare da. Yoshida's never been the subtle type now, has he?" Gekka sighed as they looked around.

"This is a very pretty place, isn't it Senjou?" Haruka smiled, admiring the setting, but Gekka seemed focused on something.

"What I'm seeing right now is a pirate festival. Look."

Haruka turned her attention to the festival in question as they walked closer towards it.

"Go no further! Marines are not welcome on these pirate grounds," one pirate shouted, standing in front of the entranceway.

"Pardon me?" Haruka responded in confusion.

"...Very well. No need for hostility," Gekka assured as they backed up and walked away, "There is a high chance that Yoshida is in there."

"But they won't let us in."

"...We'll need a change of clothes."

* * *

Later as the sun was setting, they arrived back towards the beach entrance with Gekka now wearing a white hoodie, some brown cargo pants, and beige sneakers. Haruka meanwhile was wearing a black t-shirt with blue knee length shorts, and white sandals to reveal her toes with purple nail polish.

"Now they'll just think we're tourists without our uniforms," Haruka figured.

"Exactly. And Haruka…" Gekka started as he looked her over, "You look good in those clothes."

"Th… Thank you, Senjou."

Haruka blushed a little as they walked towards the entrance again, Haruka putting on a large yellow sun hat to cover up her face.

"We are tourists interested in the festivities. May we join?" Haruka asked the pirate letting others in.

"Well, sure. Have fun," he shrugged before letting them pass.

Haruka took her sandals off before they both stepped onto the sands, looking around to see the stands and the sun beginning to set over the ocean.

"The sun looks especially nice setting tonight," Gekka admitted as Haruka held his arm while his hands were in his pockets, the captain noticing this.

"Sumimasen, Senjou… It's just that…" Haruka started, hiding her blush.

"No need to defend yourself, it's alright."

Haruka smiled as they walked around the beach in search of Yoshi and his crew.

"There seems to be a huge feast being set up over there, sir," Haruka noted, pointing to where the feast was being set and was almost about to start.

"Probably where Yoshida and his crew is. Let's examine," Gekka whispered as they walked over.

Speaking of, Yoshi and the crew were walking towards a barbecuing area where Anderson had just brought out different foods examine the foods.

"As ye can see, we have had a special chef come in to prepare this feast. Since ye seem used to modern food, how's about ye try a modern twist on pirate classics," Anderson told Yoshi as he looked at the treats.

"Wow… there's some nice salmon, smells like it was cooked on cedar soaked in rum," Yoshi smiled before coming across another dish, "What's this?"

"Conch scaloppine with a lobster sauce, Captain Imamura," the chef informed Yoshi, who smiled, "And there's fresh lobster tails, to boot."

"Think that's good, ye should try the hardtack. Best I ever tasted, it was," Anderson added, showing Yoshi the corn seabiscuits, "We got everything a pirate needs. A turtle dish as that's what we be catching at sea, plenty o' dishes that'll prevent scurvy, several pickled dishes, coconuts, and of course, plenty of rum. But the feast doesn't begin until the chef gets the whole hog roast out."

"They're going to roast a whole pig!?" Ai gawked.

"It's been roasting all day, Miss, and I assure you you'll love it," the chef informed as Jack noticed flank steak grilled with roasted grapefruit, shrimp with asian cabbage, a scallop and mango salad, and a jerk-spiced chicken with a pineapple salad.

"Never thought I see fruit with flank steak," Jack admitted as he took a whiff of everything, "Ah, I'm drooling just looking at it."

"There's more to enjoy, like the turtle stew that's being kept warm," the chef informed, showing Jack, Satoshi, and Robin the stew, Mitsuru's eyes being drawn to a mushroom and papaya salad and Yoshi noticed something else.

"What's this, Captain Anderson?" Yoshi asked.

"Ah, that be bone soup," Anderson informed.

"Bone soup? The hell?"

"Well in the olden days, we pirates eat 'til we ain't got nothin' left, and when ya ain't got meat, ya still got bones."

"Plus, I made sure to bring out as much flavor as possible with these bones being from ham hocks," the chef added, Ai seeing the fried yellowtail snapper with a pickled salad, fresh coconut, and what appeared to be mashed potatoes, "Oh, and that's mashed yucca."

"Sounds delicious," Ai smiled.

"And what else is for dessert aside from the normal coconut?" Yoshi checked.

"Coconut flan with a special tart shell," the chef concluded, "But again, wait until the pig's out and ready, and we'll announce to everyone when it's ready."

"Sound good. Keep up the good work."

Anderson gave the thumbs up before walking away, Yoshi and the crew looking very excited. Gekka and Haruka walked close by, looking like they were just examining the food when Yoshi looked at them.

"...Gekka… Harushi-chan?" Yoshi gawked.

"You noticed," Gekka whispered, giving a nod.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Taijou is looking for you all. And given the fact that you are all participating in this festival, I don't think it will go well for these people," Haruka pointed out.

"The old man still tracking me down? Dude, I've been invited to this festival as the star guest and that geezer is trying to ruin this. If anything's gonna go wrong, you guys would be the center. If any other pirates recognize you, you'll be kicked out of here instantly. I think these guys got this mob mentality that if you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them," Yoshi countered.

"That sounds difficult," Mizuki admitted.

As they were considering their options, they heard a commotion going on near the entrance to the beach. They turned to see Kizuki shouting at the pirates at the front, but they refused as they began shoving him away.

"...Crap…" Gekka muttered as Kizuki kept pushing his way through, knocking pirates down.

"I won't let any real or fake pirates keep me from my goal! I have finally figured out where Imamura is!" Kizuki shouted, but then he was suddenly pinned down by a bunch of real pirates, overwhelming him, "Let go of me, you charlatans!"

"Ye seem to misunderstand yer place here," Anderson replied, pistol aimed at Kizuki's chest, "This be pirate's only, an' no military be allowed here. Even local cops know this. Ye either get out or be whacked for your troubles."

"You dare threaten an admiral? I'm stronger than ALL OF YOU!"

With that, he stood back up, pushing everyone off of him until one pirate managed to kick him where the sun don't shine. Kizuki glared at him before pushing him aside.

"Oi, Ossan! Looking for me?" Yoshi taunted the admiral.

"IMAMURA~! It took me a while to find you and your crew, but I finally figured out that you would be here! You crossed the seas without a green card, or even a passport for crying out loud!" Kizuki shouted.

"We were invited. And I did plan on going back after the fun was over so we can do our usual kerfuffle, but I think even the cops here know better than to interrupt this particular event. Do you all want to see me kick this guy's ass!?" Yoshi checked with the other pirates, who all cheered in response, "I can't hear you! I said do you want me to kick his ass!?"

They practically screamed in response as Yoshi pulled out his Driver and slapped it on his waist.

"The crowd has spoken, Ossan. Henshin!"

He quickly transformed, the crowds cheering even louder as Buccaneer put his fists up.

"Very well, these people will watch you fail," Kizuki snapped as he began posing, "Hen~SHIN!"

When he transformed into Privateer, the crowds booed and jeered at him, rooting for Buccaneer to kick his butt.

"Here we go," Buccaneer grinned under his helmet before he jumped off the table and ran towards Privateer.

Privateer roared as he and Buccaneer traded punches and kicks, the two starting to be evenly matched, but the cheers for Buccaneer quickly allowed him to hold his own very well. He jumped and flipped over a stand to avoid a hard hit from Privateer, the marine Rider following suit. This went on until they went near the water, the pirate Rider managing to flip Privateer into the waves as the people followed to watch. Privateer roared to pump himself up before splashing up out of the water.

"How's that?" Buccaneer chuckled.

"I will not be humiliated in one of the greatest countries in the world next to Japan!" Privateer snapped as he rushed at the Rider, only to get tripped onto the sands again.

"Too bad for you. I'm a hero to these people and the rest of the world."

Privateer glared at Buccaneer before tripping him up, the pirate soon landing in the water as well. Privateer soon got the advantage as he smirked and began overpowering Buccaneer, the people starting to boo him as Buccaneer was getting beaten on.

"Where's Shimaoka and Shiobana?! I need assistance in bringing him in!" Privateer snapped, the two marines in the crowd making sure to keep their disguises up.

"...They're not here…" Buccaneer grunted as he got up and kicked Privateer in the stomach.

Both Riders fought near the waves, the two up to their knees in ocean water as they traded some more punches and kicks.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" the people chanted loudly, giving Buccaneer more positivity to fight onward with.

As the two were reeling back for one more punch, they suddenly noticed the water exploding upwards before seeing the surprising appearance of ShiroSaki and Toradeki. The crowd gasping in shock at the appearance of the Gyojin.

"...Now what?" Buccaneer and Privateer groaned as the two generals jumped up onto the shore.

" **Riders, humans! Prepare your party to be boarded!"** Toradeki shouted in his drunken state.

The people were all scared and began running away from the beach as the Gyojin stepped up, the Riders avoiding an attack from Toradeki before splitting up, Privateer fighting him while Buccaneer encountered ShiroSaki.

"Hey… you been juicing?" Buccaneer jokingly asked as they clashed blades, ShiroSaki roaring as he started gaining a power advantage.

" **At first I wanted revenge for the destruction of the Swordsmen of the Abyss… but now I realize that it was all just excess weight dragging me down. Now I am simply out to destroy you for Kuroken, with my own power!"** ShiroSaki roared as he slashed at Buccaneer fiercely, knocking him down in the water.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped as the rest of the crew ran in, Hariko and Mizuki transforming into their Gyojin forms to help, the crowd gasping at the two Gyojin appearing.

" **Ike, Puffers!"**

With that, the foot soldiers all ran out of the waters of the beach, rushing towards the Riders and the crew. The crowd all cheered for the fight as the Riders began to overwhelm the Puffers, Gekka and Haruka walking away somewhere. Satoshi, Robin, and Jack quickly rushed in and attacked with their weapons, the latter firing his pistols at any Puffers coming at them while Satoshi swung his staff around and Robin punched at them with her gauntlets. Over to the Fujimoto and Gyojin siblings, they were having an easy time as they kicked the grunts away, Mitsuru and Harisento covering long distance with the blade whip and knife throws respectively while Ai and Okamizu kicked and punched the various goons back and forth while also throwing some kicks.

Buccaneer and Privateer were busy with the Gyojin generals, Privateer trading some punches with Toradeki, the drunkard cackling hysterically, while Buccaneer was slashing rapidly against ShiroSaki.

" **Huhuhu, the sake has made me numb to pain,"** Toradeki chuckled before chugging some of his drink, Privateer getting frustrated as he charged at him.

The drunken shark spat his sake out to distract him before throwing more punches, Privateer blocking most of them before giving him a hard kick between the legs, causing the Gyojin to scream with a high pitch and some of the crowd of pirates to cringe at what he did.

"This is called Shattered Dreams for a reason!" Privateer smirked, actually heaving Toradeki over his head and tossing him on the sands.

Over with Buccaneer and ShiroSaki, the former kept getting slashed at by the latter, who easily seemed to outclass him in strength and power.

" **This power that Kuroken gave to me… it's unbelievable!"** ShiroSaki laughed insanely as he slashed some dark energy at the Rider, knocking him back into the water.

Buccaneer struggled to get back up, but when ShiroSaki started to slam his blade down, a familiar jutte blocked it, revealing Corsair in front of him.

"...Gekka… Took you long enough," Buccaneer grunted as Corsair kicked ShiroSaki back.

"It's hard to try and change back into uniform while also getting my belt," Corsair noted, "Haruka, assist the others!"

"Yes, sir!" Haruka saluted, unsheathing Sentou before slashing the Puffers on her run through before going after Toradeki with Privateer.

"Where were you and Shimaoka!?" Privateer snapped.

"We got a little sidetracked, sir. I deeply apologize."

"Whatever, just do your job and let's send these fools back into the ocean!"

"Yes, sir."

They continued fighting, the odds stacking in the heroes' favor, but then as Puffers rose in numbers, the crowds actually cheering for both pirates and marines to drive the Gyojin off. With the odds in their favor, the three Riders all posed as Buccaneer and Corsair prepared their finishers.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN!=**

 **=HISSATSU! BUCCANEER/CORSAIR STYLE!=**

All three Riders jumped up in the air and shouted as they kicked down on the horde of Gyojin, making them all explode in defeat. The crowd all cheered that they won, the Riders turning to them and looking at the adoration.

"YEAH~!" Buccaneer hollered, throwing his arms up into the air as the crowd cheered louder, the marine Riders watching this moment.

"...Let's let them have their feast. When they return to Japan, we'll be ready," Privateer ordered Corsair and Haruka as he began to walk away.

The two smiled as they joined Privateer, unbeknownst to everyone that ShiroSaki and Toradeki escaped into the ocean.

" **They may have won this time, but we'll get them when they return to the East,"** ShiroSaki growled.

" **Yeah, next time,"** Toradeki hiccuped as they descended into the waters.

* * *

Later that night, the crew all gathered around the large table with the feast all set as the chef had his crew pull out the whole hog roast, which looked amazing.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for that pig!" Yoshi smiled, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Now for a tradition. It doesn't ruin the pig's flavor, but it'll be a great show," Anderson smiled, bringing Yoshi up as some crew doused the pig with rum, Yoshi's fellow captain handing him a blunderbuss, "Care ta do the honors, Captain?"

"With pleasure. Back up guys, cuz this is gonna get crazy."

His friends did just that as he aimed the blunderbuss and aimed the large pistol. He first lit the match in the blunderbuss before aiming it.

"Let there be fire!" Yoshi shouted as he fired the blunderbuss, the big boom echoing across the beach as the pig caught on a bright fire, the crowd cheering in excitement, knowing this was the start of the feast.

Yoshi smirked as he twirled the blunderbuss and blew the smoke away, the crowds cheering more before the time to feast began.

"Thank you for everything, Captain Yoshi. For protecting us from your foes, and for making this the best and most exciting Pirate's Festival," Anderson smiled, holding a mug of rum.

"You're very welcome, Captain Anderson. We've had a blast here and hope to visit next time," Yoshi responded as they clinked mugs and drank the rum down, "Alright everyone, let's dig in!"

Everyone cheered as they all sat down and began to eat the pig and the rest of the food.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Kizuki: I'm starting to get suspicious of how Gekka and Haruka continue to fail to bring Imamura and his crew in.

Gekka: ...He's onto us.

Yoshi: The old man's hot on your tail!?

Kizuki: You mean to say that my two best marines have been aligned with the pirates all along?!

ShiroSaki: **This is all just too good.**

 **Jikai, Sail 28: Secret's Out!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto found her dancing feet, and she's not too bad for a beginner.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter.***

 **Red Melody: Donsai and Holly return with the Seal Release under control. Great work.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Holly: Quite the interruption, but I hope you had fun at the festival.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Holly, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Whoo, set done! We're getting close to 30 with Melodyger and Buccaneer.**

 **KKD: That took a while.**

 **TB: Still worth it. So, thoughts on how this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: Way better than I expected.**

 **TB: I'm sure most of the quotes you wrote down you got from that Dinner Impossible episode you brought up earlier.**

 **KKD: Not really. I just kept the dishes from it, and only maybe a few of the lines were involved.**

 **TB: Okay. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… this was such a blast to write, I can't label one. You?**

 **TB: Same for me too. A few highlights are the festival bits, and the fight near the end with the pirates cheering the heroes on.**

 **KKD: Yea, definitely cool.**

 **TB: So, with all this done we should take a little break. Until the next set, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, and we'll see you next time. *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	28. Sail 28: Secret's Out!

**TB: Okay, here we are for the last story of the set.**

 **KKD: *rushes on set, wearing a Gokaiger suit, helmetless* Sorry I'm late.**

 **TB: It's okay. Things will start getting more serious in this arc that I'm starting up.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy.**

 **TB: As many of you seen from the preview for this chapter, Gekka and Haruka are in danger of having their secret revealed to their admiral Kizuki.**

 **KKD: Very close.**

 **TB: Let's not waste any time. Fire Disclaimer cannon!**

 **KKD: It's behind you.**

 **TB: *turns around* Uh oh. *the cannon fired, making TB scream as he got hit by the Disclaimer screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We start with Buccaneer fighting off some Puffers with his crew, the numbers being incredibly large despite the crew still putting up a good fight.

" **There seems to be more coming than usual,"** Okamizu admitted as they were suddenly surrounded by Puffers again.

"They might be here to inconvenience us at best," Robin figured while Harisento threw some knives to keep them away.

"A few extra hands wouldn't hurt," Buccaneer admitted as he slashed away at them.

" **BANZAI~!"** they heard a voice scream as Chibi popped up from seemingly nowhere, tackling a large number of Puffers before Corsair and Haruka jumped in to help take out more grunts.

"Talk about good timing, Gekka."

"We got the word, but why are there just foot soldiers here?" Haruka asked as Corsair bashed his jutte on a couple.

Pretty soon, the number of the Puffers decreased, soon dropping down to just five more Puffers. Buccaneer, Chibi, Corsair, and Haruka finishing things off with slashes and even a body slam from the Dolphin Gyojin.

" **Consider our work done for now,"** Harisento assured, swiping his hands together.

" **YATTA!"** Chibi cheered before they suddenly heard some motorcycle noises and sirens.

"Gotta split, team!" Buccaneer stated, the crew nodding before they all ran away, Corsair demorphing and walking with Haruka and Chibi.

"We must go too. We don't want to arouse any suspicions with the real authorities," Gekka suggested.

"Yes, sir," Haruka saluted

" **Can we eat?"** Chibi asked.

"Of course we can."

As they were walking though, they were unaware of someone on a motorcycle nearby, the man removing his helmet to reveal Takeo, his eyebrows at Gekka and Haruka as they walked away.

"...They let Imamura and his crew get away… on purpose?" he muttered, confused about the situation, "I should go a little further for answers."

Takeo got off his bike and began to follow them while staying a safe distance away from them.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***We then see Buccaneer spinning before (con with showing off his Mirai Form)***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 28: Secret's Out!**

Soon, Gekka and Haruka stopped at a food stand to purchase some fruit. After they walked out, they pulled some out to get Chibi out of hiding, handing him some to munch on.

"It's a good thing the admiral hasn't caught on yet," Haruka sighed with relief.

"Shh, there are still people who are listening. They should not know that we work with Yoshida," Gekka whispered in response, looking around to be safe.

"...My apologies, sir."

Gekka just nodded as they sat with Chibi and ate some fruit as well, all of them smiling a bit.

"What will we do when he does find out? Will we be in danger?" Haruka inquired, Gekka looking a little wary while his eyes looked down to his orange before he sighed and bit into the rind, going down to the fruit like it was an apple.

"I do not know what he would do if he found out we were working together with Yoshida… he'd probably have us dishonorably discharged at best, and at worst court martialed and imprisoned," Gekka muttered, "If only he could see what we now see."

A bit aways from the trio, Takeo was over by another table listening to the conversation.

' _So they are working alongside Yoshida indiscreetly from their own ranks…'_ Takeo thought to himself as he drank some coffee, ' _Their commander won't be happy about that. Then again, I share some doubts about Imamura as a primary threat as well.'_

He pondered his other options and took another sip of his coffee, keeping his eyes on the three marines as they soon got up and left.

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the pirates had returned and decided to relax for a while after their fight with the Gyojin.

"That was quite a bout," Robin admitted, stretching her arms as she sat down at her work station.

"I'll say it was. But why was it only Puffers? Usually they have the Gyojin of the chapter and/or a general appears with them," Yoshi wondered as he sat down at his captain's chair.

"Were they testing us?" Satoshi guessed.

"Possibly," Mizuki answered as she sat down to meditate.

"If they're testing us, then that means they could be getting serious," Hariko figured.

Suddenly, the alarms rang again, making the group jump in surprise.

"So soon?" Ai asked in shock.

"Duty keeps on calling. Let's go," Yoshi shouted.

* * *

Later, they end up in the same location they were before, looking around for the Gyojin before an energy slash came their way.

"Look out!" Yoshi shouted, shoving some of his crew out of the way as they scattered.

They looked up to see ShiroSaki laughing maniacally with Kujitora standing alongside him.

" **About time you found us,"** ShiroSaki smirked.

"Shisho," Mizuki muttered, referring to her old master.

" **Okamizu,"** Kujitora responded, staring at his former student.

"Been awhile since we seen you, ya old whale. Now how come you weren't around with the Puffers a moment ago?" Yoshi inquired of him.

" **...They were merely a distraction as you might have discovered so we could come and finish things,"** ShiroSaki smirked with a cackle while he sharpened his sword on his arm.

"Well aren't you being straightforward. I was hoping to kill my boredom anyway. Ikuze, min'na!"

The others nodded in response as Yoshi put his Driver on and pulled out the Mirai Key.

"Henshin!"

 **=KAITEN! MIRAI FORM!=**

With this transformation right into his more powerful form, Buccaneer stood with his Mirai Bowgun ready while Okamizu and Harisento transformed into their Gyojin forms for battle as well.

" **Puffers, come forth!"** Kujitora ordered, the grunts popping up out of the water and running towards the group.

"Go!" Buccaneer shouted, he and his crew rushing in scattering, Buccaneer and the two Gyojin handling the generals while the rest handled the Puffers.

Robin and Satoshi were back to back as usual, staff and gauntlets knocking away the grunts while Jack shot at them with a shotgun to keep them off the three. Over with the Fujimoto siblings, they managed to leap over and kick some grunts away, Ai grabbing a lead pipe and swinging it around rather clumsily, clunking several on the head until some tried to sneak up on her. Mitsuru used her blade whip to get them away from her younger sister, who barely ducked and fell down.

"Saved you," Mitsuru smiled while twirling her blade whip.

"...Arigatou, Onee-chan," Ai smiled.

Over with Buccaneer, Okamizu, and Harisento, the Rider managed to blast at both of the generals to try and keep them at a distance, but ShiroSaki blocked them with his blade rather easily as Harisento tried jumping at him with his knives. However, Kujitora stepped in his way and deflected the knives. Okamizu jumped in to throw some punches and trade blows with her master while Buccaneer and Harisento traded blows with ShiroSaki.

" **Pathetic! Is this the power you used to defeat Momosuke! It's nowhere near as powerful as me!"** ShiroSaki scoffed as he easily overwhelmed both Buccaneer and Harisento, knocking them to the ground.

"Damn… he can even overpower the Mirai Form?" Buccaneer panted as he tried to get back up.

He then fired the Bowgun while Harisento threw his knives again, ShiroSaki simply dodging them and dashing towards the two again before hitting them in stomachs.

" **GAH! Damn you, ShiroSaki!"** Harisento grunted as he toppled on his knees.

Suddenly, ShiroSaki got fired at, forcing him to turn and see Corsair holding his blunderbuss pistol with Haruka unsheathing her sword.

"Hands off, Gyojin," Corsair stated, continuing to fire while ShiroSaki continued to block.

" **I don't think even you can stop me,"** ShiroSaki smirked.

"We'll see about that."

Corsair then rushed in with his jutte and clashed with the swordsman, rather fiercely as the two seemed evenly matched.

"Man, look at him go!" Jack gawked, Corsair able to keep up with ShiroSaki.

"Allow me to intercept, Senjou!" Haruka responded, jumping in with Sentou and slashing at ShiroSaki with no problems.

"Hey, save some for me!" Buccaneer shouted, firing his Mirai Bowgun at ShiroSaki, the two marines rolling out of the way so ShiroSaki can be hit, the Gyojin colliding with a street lamp in the process.

" **Rankyaku!"** they heard Kujitora shout as he launched an energy slash with his leg at them.

"Scatter!" Corsair shouted, leaping out of the way.

"Yes, sir!" Haruka responded, her and Buccaneer soon following as the energy slash got the pavement.

" **I see your reflexes have not dulled. But let's see how good they are from this… Soru!"** Kujitora shouted as he suddenly disappeared.

The others looked around, preparing for an assault, but before they could react, Kujitora lept up from behind Corsair and tried to throw a punch against the three. However, before he could even throw the punch, he heard someone screaming before he was tackled by the sudden appearance of Privateer, pinning the Gyojin to the ground.

"Taijou!" Corsair and Haruka gasped.

"Ossan!" Buccaneer added.

"I would not miss out on another Triple Threat fight between pirates, marines, and Gyojin!" Privateer smirked as he pummeled Kujitora before the general kicked him off.

" **Another battle hardened warrior… an intriguing opponent,"** Kujitora admitted before trading blows with Privateer followed by ShiroSaki rushing into slash the admiral off.

" **Kisamara… you haven't seen anything from us yet. You will learn that no one dares mess with the Gyojin!"** ShiroSaki roared before the Gyojin dove into the sea.

"Damn it! Well, at least we have our other targe-," Privateer started as he turned around to see it was just him, Corsair, and Haruka, the pirates having already gone away, "Where'd they go?!"

"Unknown, Taijou. We'd try to get Chibi-kun, but he was too busy eating his lunch," Corsair informed as he demorphed.

"Oh well, there's always a next time," Kizuki sighed after he demorphed as well before they returned to their HQ, unaware that ShiroSaki was watching from the water before he got out.

" **Oh, you poor naive old man… you are in for the worst reality check of your life,"** ShiroSaki chuckled as his body was coated in water before it splashed outward, revealing a human disguise in marine uniform.

* * *

Over at the marine HQ, the soldiers saluted in response to the three highest ranking officers walking past them, said trio walking to the main admiral's office.

"Your track record for letting those troublesome pirates getting away is most troublesome, Shimaoka," Kizuki sighed, "I expected more out of you two since I came to assist you."

"We apologize, sir. Imamura and his crew are clever escape artists," Gekka replied as the two stood in front of his desk.

"They always slip away from us before we could get the chance to capture them," Haruka sighed in response.

"...I admit, even I have had difficulty beating Imamura and taking him in. Have I gotten rusty? Do I need to try something new to beat him?" Kizuki responded before sighing, trying to ponder the next plan, "Leave me and continue your duties. I need to think."

"Yes, sir," Gekka and Haruka saluted before doing so.

As Kizuki continued to ponder in deep thought about what action to take, a young man with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing the marine uniform was standing outside his door.

"...Permission to enter, sir?" he asked.

"Permission granted, soldier," Kizuki confirmed as the marine entered the office before saluting, "What do you have to report?"

"Um… I'm afraid I have found out some disturbing news."

"Really? What is it?"

"D-During an earlier battle between the pirates and the Gyojin, when Corsair and Chui intervened… I saw them helping the pirates."

"Okay… I don't really mind us fighting the Gyojin as long as we catch those pirates in the end."

"Worse than that… they let them get away… on purpose."

"...What?" Kizuki gawked, his hand clutching into a fist.

"I've seen them do that a few times actually… Buccaneer and Corsair even talk to each other like their partners…" the marine explained, Kizuki slamming his fist into the desk.

"How could those damn pirates convince my two best soldiers to fight alongside them rather than against them?! Why do they not bring those fools to justice and be done with it!?"

"I am very sorry, sir. I should've told you sooner, but matters with the Gyojin continued to increase."

"I cannot believe this, I simply cannot believe this… Shimaoka Gekka, Shiobana Haruka. Two of the best marines I could ever asked for, one of them I personally trained, and they go rogue and defy every directive and order that their mission details!" Kizuki muttered, shocked and frustrated about this revelation, kicking a garbage can away and slamming his fists into the walls.

"What will you do, sir?" the marine inquired.

"Leave me be soldier so I can think!"

"Yes, sir!"

The man saluted before walking out of the office, but once he was out of sight, he smirked as he turned to a nearby mirror, ShiroSaki appearing in the reflection.

' _ **Yes… with that being set up, the marines and the pirates will tear themselves apart while the Gyojin kill the humans and take their treasure,'**_ ShiroSaki smirked as he walked out of the base.

Back over to Kizuki, he sat back at his desk with fingers running through his hair and his head facing down. He looked up at a picture of Gekka and Haruka, saluting together, making him look saddened before turning to a picture of himself prior to his accident along with his family in the picture.

"If justice needs to be dealt with… then I must be the one to do it. For my country, for my soldiers, and for my family… by any means necessary," he muttered to himself as he stood back up and walked out of his office.

* * *

Back outside on the street, Toradeki and Kujitora were out and about in the streets again causing some havoc as the citizens ran away.

"Hold it!" they heard Yoshi shout out as he arrived on the scene with the rest of his crew.

" **Them again?! Gah, their constant interferences are getting annoying!"** Toradeki snapped as he took another sip of his sake.

" **Still, it is time we fight,"** Kujitora muttered.

"You aren't going to do what you want around here anymore!" Mitsuru shouted as she twirled her blade whip around.

"Fight like you got a set, crew!" Yoshi ordered, everyone nodding before he set his Driver up, "Henshin!"

With that, he transformed into his default state, pulling out his sword and gun.

" **Puffers!"** Kujitora called shouted as the grunts arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gekka, Haruka, and Chibi were running down the street.

"Good thing Yoshida called us when he did," Haruka panted as she ran.

"Indeed. We have to hurry," Gekka responded.

Just as they were about to go to their destination, they were surprised to see Kizuki standing in their way, looking rather stern as ever, forcing the two to stop.

"Taijou!" Haruka gasped, saluting.

"What are you doing here?"

"...Why…?" Kizuki muttered, confusing the two for a moment.

"...I beg your pardo-?" Haruka started to ask when Kizuki interrupted with a stomp on the ground.

"Why have you three aligned yourselves with the pirates that you have been ordered to bring to justice?"

This really caught the two off guard as Chibi hid behind Gekka out of fear.

"...What are you talking about?" Gekka demanded to know.

"Don't play coy with me, Shimaoka! A fellow soldier was watching you two and caught you when you fought with Imamura, and you willingly allowed him to escape!" Kizuki snapped.

"A soldier was spying on us?!" Haruka gawked, not sure why or how something like this can happened.

"Ever since your family died, Shimaoka, I took you into our corps. I treated you like a second son! Trained you to be one of the finest in all of Japan! And now you, your right hand woman, and your surrogate Gyojin baby go and pull a mutiny on me!? What did I ever do to you that forced you to abandon our cause?!"

The three stood there, shocked beyond all belief that Kizuki found out about their secret.

"...We never abandoned the fight for justice in the first place…" Haruka insisted.

"Then why team up with these pirates instead of bringing them in?!" Kizuki demanded to know.

"They are not the real enemy!" Gekka shouted, almost in defiance, shocking Kizuki in response.

"Senjou…" Haruka muttered in shock, Kizuki and Gekka staring at each other, Chibi whimpering as he poked his head out.

"You would defy me?" Kizuki growled.

"...I have nothing to say to you… sir," Gekka muttered, about to walk past the admiral before he grabbed the captain and pushed him back.

"I will beat you… and I will get you to tell me where Imamura and his crew are."

Gekka said nothing as he stared his admiral down while putting his belt on, Chibi backing up to Haruka as he put his Driver on before they posed, Gekka with the Corsair Key in hand.

"Henshin!" Gekka and Kizuki shouted, transforming before they ran towards each other.

Corsair started by punching Privateer in the helmet and chest, but the admiral seemed to tank the punches before he threw some of his own, knocking Corsair off his feet.

"Looks like I got the edge so far. I'm more experienced in fisticuffs!" Privateer chuckled, Corsair growling as he pulled out his Jutte.

"If you put Yoshida in jail, you will doom the world. It doesn't have to be just the marines," Corsair grunted as he swung his Jutte around, Privateer skillfully dodging, rolling, and flipping out of the way.

"You really think a pirate can protect the world? Bah! All pirates do is loot, plunder, lie, cheat, and steal!"

"Maybe… but he's different somehow."

"Why do you doubt the beliefs I put into you during all those years of training?!"

"Ever since I agreed to fight alongside him, even I don't know! But I can feel it, somehow Yoshida is in the right!" Corsair snapped back, slamming his Jutte right across Privateer's back, making him stumble a bit.

With that, the captain kept on throwing more punches and kicks, forcing Privateer to back up even more against an electrical box. He kept on going until Privateer grabbed his fellow marine by the shoulders. He gave him some knees to the gut before he winded back for a punch. However, Corsair moved out of the way just as Privateer threw the punch, causing his fist to collide with the electrical box, causing an explosion of sparks and electricity. Privateer roared and screamed in pain as said electricity shot up through his arm and all throughout his body, the trio of now rogue marines cringing in response as they saw Privateer start to fall back, eyes close to closing. However, he pulled himself back up and kicked Corsair right between the legs, making him groan in pain.

"That just made me angrier!" Privateer snapped as he threw more punches at Corsair, catching him off-guard and continuing to dominate their fight.

"How is he even conscious?!" Haruka gawked, the admiral Rider throwing more and more blows to Corsair, weakening him.

* * *

Back with Buccaneer, he was in the midst of fighting off ShiroSaki and Kujitora with Ai and Okamizu, but the generals were clearly on the dominating side.

"Geez, what's it gonna take to beat this guy?" Buccaneer grunted as they got back up.

" **Everything should be going smoothly up to now,"** ShiroSaki chuckled.

"...What are they talking about?" Ai wondered.

" **That's for us to know, and for you to find out another time. See ya!"**

The villains then leaped into the water nearby before Buccaneer could catch them.

"...Damn it…!" he panted as he struggled to get to his feet and he demorphed.

* * *

Back with the marines, Privateer was clearly having the upper hand on Corsair as Haruka and Chibi watched nervously. The admiral then posed for a bit before jumping way up in the air, Privateer roaring as his foot soon made contact with Corsair's chest, exploding in defeat and knocking him out of his Rider suit.

"Senjou!" Haruka gasped as Gekka laid on the floor, spitting blood all over the sidewalk.

" **Get off of Gekka, Oyabun!"** Chibi snapped, running towards Privateer and jumping up on him, but before he could do anything, Privateer just backhanded the young Gyojin away as he walked towards Gekka.

"Wh… What are you going to do, Taijou?" Haruka asked nervously.

"Do not worry. I never considered ending your lives," Privateer assured as he crouched over Gekka while demorphing, "However, I will not tolerate defiance in regards to you three. So I will ask you… Where is Imamura Yoshida?"

Gekka, despite coughing up blood, looked at Haruka and Chibi before turning his gaze to Kizuki and sighed in defeat.

* * *

Back with Yoshi and his crew, they managed to get back to the S.S. Anne Bonnie again to relax.

"With all the times I fought ShiroSaki, it's like he's getting stronger every time I fight him," Yoshi panted, holding his stomach a bit.

"Agreed," Robin nodded as she stretched her arms.

"Though I do question what he's really planning…" Mizuki wondered.

"Yeah… it was as if he was setting something else up," Ai pointed out

They heard some more footsteps coming down towards them when lo and behold to their surprise, it's Kizuki walking slowly into their cabin, cracking his knuckles as he glared at the pirates.

"Teme…" Yoshi groaned, Jack rushing to attack him, but Kizuki just punched Jack in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Why you!" Hariko growled as he and Mizuki rushed in, quickly throwing some punches only for Kizuki to catch them and bop their heads together.

Ai was shaking in fear, but she ran towards Kizuki wielding a hammer in an attempt to stop him, but Kizuki just grabbed the hammer, threw it away, and then grabbed Ai by the neck.

"Ai-chan!" Yoshi gasped, Kizuki suddenly turning her around to face him and holding a gun up.

"Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want to do anything rash now would we?" Kizuki warned, pointing it to Ai's cheek, "You look a little tuckered out."

"Yoshi-san, please… help me," Ai whimpered.

"It's okay, Ai-chan. It's okay," Yoshi assured.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep," Kizuki growled, gun still aimed at Ai.

"Can I get a little help here?!"

Nope. I'm just the narrator, I can't help you with this, Yoshi.

"Everyone else is too much in shock to help you…" Kizuki smirked.

"Teme… you think you can storm into my ship and attack us just like that?"

"I've learned everything. You turned two of my best marine soldiers against me?!"

"I did them a favor and helped them see the true enemy."

"Well… since you took my best soldier away from me, I figured that I can take something from you," Kizuki stated, referring to Ai.

"I swear to God, if you do anything to her I will-."

Before he could finish though, Kizuki aimed his gun and fired at Yoshi, hitting him in the shoulder and arm, making him yell and fall to the ground, grasping his arm in pain.

"Yoshida-kun!" Mitsuru gasped, running over to the downed captain.

"Yoshi-san!" Satoshi, Robin, and Ai panicked, Kizuki knocking the latter out with a chop before hoisting her up on his shoulder.

"Shimaoka and Shiobana will go on trial with their surrogate Gyojin for treason. Your friend here won't be so fortunate… unless you have the balls to trade yourself in for her," Kizuki warned before he turned and took his leave from the ship, Yoshi growling and groaning in rage filled pain as he was forced to watch the admiral walk away with the one he loves.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: I want this son of a bitch found!

Jack: Are you sure you wanna give us away?

ShiroSaki: **Now that the pirates and marines are tearing each other apart, we can focus on the main prize.**

Yoshi: Ossan! You have someone that belongs to me!

Ai: Yoshi-san!

Kizuki: Get off of my ship!

Yoshi: This is your ONLY warning!

 **Jikai, Sail 29: Pirate vs. Marine: Climactic Confrontation!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: One Akuma general down! But who's this mysterious birdie over here?**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Yellow Melody: Good job, Mako, Torrie. You both managed to keep a new business starting fresh.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Mako: Uh oh. Kizuki-san has found out about Yoshi-kun and Gekka-san working together, even kidnapping Ai! Dosuru (What will you do), Buccaneer?**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Yellow Melody, Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Oh…**

 **KKD: My…**

 **TB/KKD: God.**

 **TB: Shit's getting real. Yeah, I know I say that a lot, but who doesn't expect things to get real in Kamen Rider and Super Sentai.**

 **KKD: Most people would assume things like Sentai are going to be as goofy as Power Rangers, but they clearly forget RPM and this where crap gets real.**

 **TB: This is where we're gonna shake things up for Buccaneer, like how we're going to do with Melodyger next time.**

 **KKD: Yep. We've already gone past the halfway mark. Act 2 for each series as a whole is reaching their climax.**

 **TB: Yeah. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… so hard to determine this time…**

 **TB: Hmm… *Jeopardy music plays while thinking* I'm gonna have to say Corsair and Privateer finally fighting.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was intense. And emotional.**

 **TB: Not as intense as taking Ai hostage and gunning Yoshi down. Boy is he gonna be pissed.**

 **KKD: That's true.**

 **TB: Now your turn.**

 **KKD: Hmm… I guess I gotta go with your choice. Not much else to say, really.**

 **TB: Okay, tune in for the next set where we start to shake up Melodyger and Buccaneer while Sailor Spirits is close to having all six Tamashii unlock their Elemental Seals.**

 **KKD: Things are really heating up. So until next time guys, this is KKD Silver, the Crossover King…**

 **TB: And I'm TokuBrony, the Lone Rider… signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	29. Sail 29: PvM Climactic Confrontation

**TB: HEIGH HO~! *swings on the ship before landing***

 **KKD: *pops out through a portal above the Crow's Nest, landing up there* WHOO-HOO! *notices outfit looking like a Fire Emblem character* Whoops. *spins and reverts to a pirate outfit* Better.**

 **TB: Here we are, the second part of this mini-arc in Kamen Rider Buccaneer, guaranteed to shake things up like Melodyger.**

 **KKD: Yea, as if the first part didn't do that already.**

 **TB: The first part was more of a warm-up. This is the main course. I'd do a recap, but Yoshi's already got that covered.**

 **KKD: Right, let's get to it, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

 _...Ore wa Imamura Yoshi, Kamen Rider Buccaneer. And I'm a little pissed off. No, I take that back, I'm_ REALLY _pissed off! Why you may ask? Well for one thing, we are trying to defeat the still alive ShiroSaki, and he's a tough son of a bitch. As if things couldn't get sucky enough, Gekka and Haruka are in a spat with their boss, the admiral Kizuki, the beans have been spilled, he storms into my cabin, shoots me, and takes my girlfriend, Ai-chan! If that doesn't piss off anyone, I don't know what will._

* * *

After Yoshi's bullet wound was treated, he sat down looking really angry as he slammed his fist on the couch he was sitting on.

"Jack, Hariko, Mizu-chan, I want you three to prepare the cannons in the hull for full blast and make sure they are working properly!" Yoshi ordered.

"On it!" Jack saluted, rushing off with the two Gyojin siblings.

"Robin-chan, status on our equipment."

"Our power is still substantial and operational. Everything is still up to date," she informed, Yoshi giving a thumbs up.

"Yoshi-san, Kizuki-taijou and the others are not at the usual Marine HQ," Satoshi informed.

"Then where the hell are they!?" Yoshi demanded to know.

"I currently can't find them anywhere on the scanners. It's as if they somehow dropped off the grid and turned invisible or something."

"Don't you give me that horse crap, Satoshi. You have a gifted talent for finding any location and anyone within 25 meters! You find them, goddamn it!"

"Hai!"

"Robin-chan, Mitsuru, coordinate with Satoshi and help him! I want this son of a bitch found!" Yoshi shouted, standing in front of the steering wheel as the two girls helped Satoshi out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in what looked like a brig, Kizuki threw Ai in the same cell as Haruka, Chibi, and a beaten Gekka. The admiral sighed as he locked the four in the cell.

"I know Imamura will come for you," Kizuki noted, "And when he does, I will bring him to justice."

"...Taking me hostage and… *turns to see Gekka* Beating your own captain. That's justice to you?" Ai demanded to know.

"Whatever it takes to insure your lover is behind bars!"

"...Justice is blind… not heartless," Gekka grunted in pain, wincing a bit as he gripped his stomach.

"I have to put Imamura behind bars… because my time is short enough as it is. This Driver doesn't have much juice left in it; a couple days more and I probably won't survive," Kizuki sighed, Ai gasping in shock from this.

"...You're dying…?" she gawked at this news.

"It is none of your concern, Fujimoto. Now make yourself comfortable."

With that, the admiral walked away, leaving the four to look worried and concerned as we see where they really are. Turns out that they are inside the brig of a large battleship that was sailing across the seas.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***We then see Buccaneer spinning before (con with showing off his Mirai Form)***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 29: Pirate vs. Marine: Climatic Confrontation**

Back with Yoshi, he was walking outside and… why aren't you on the ship?

"I just needed to get some fresh air. Don't wanna snap at my crew for anything that isn't their fault," Yoshi sighed as he looked around.

Ai's kidnapping must be really putting you on edge.

"You think? Ai-chan is the world to me! I can't possibly imagine what Ossan could be doing to her with Gekka and Harushi-chan."

Chibi's with them too.

"Yeah, him too, sorry."

"Talking to yourself doesn't help your predicament," Yoshi suddenly heard a voice inform, making Yoshi turn to see a familiar officer sitting at a table and drinking some coffee.

"Takeo!"

"Don't worry, I have no other officers on standby. It's just me," Takeo assured as he put his mug down.

"What do you want?"

"...To fill you in on some things."

"Why are you helping me now?"

"Because I listened to a conversation that Gekka-senjou and Haruka-chui had. They place their full trust in you while I still question your actions," Takeo informed as Yoshi gave him a confused look before growling, grabbing the superior officer by the collar and pushing him against a wall.

"You ratted them out?! You sold them out to the admiral, didn't you!?" Yoshi snapped.

"I didn't say a word because I knew better than to intervene with superior marine officers," Takeo answered before a cocking sound could be heard, making Yoshi look to see Takeo had a gun aimed right at his gut, held by Takeo himself, "And I may not have officers with me, but that doesn't mean I come unarmed."

"My girlfriend, Fujimoto Ai, is behind bars with them because somebody spilled the beans about us working together."

"I know better than anyone how much faith you two put in each other and how close you've become."

Yoshi glared at him before letting Takeo go, the officer putting the safety on his gun before putting it away.

"So now what?" Yoshi asked, not sure what Takeo was gonna tell him.

"I recently got a call from Kizuki-taijou that he moved his prisoners from the HQ to a battleship out at sea," Takeo informed.

"Why would he do that?"

"He knows that you'll come for her. If you go in blindly, you could be right where he wants you."

"I still don't know why the hell you're helping me when you've been flip flopping between arresting my crew and letting us go."

"...Maybe… maybe you're not as bad as the military made you out to be," Takeo figured.

"...Finally seeing the light? Took you nearly over a half the story to get it through your thick skull," Yoshi retorted.

" **You're already too late in finding out,"** they heard a voice call out, making the two gasp, turning to see ShiroSaki with his blade out and a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh please, I don't have time for you."

" **Too bad. You wanna find the one who told on the two marines, that would be me."**

"WHAT?! You're the one who ratted them out!?"

" **A marine disguise was easy for someone like me. All I needed to do was spout out the info to the admiral and it all spiraled out from there."**

"...You bastard…" Yoshi growled as he put his belt on and showed his Mirai Key, "HENSHIN!"

The pirate twisted his Key and roared before transforming into his Mirai Form, Buccaneer firing the Bowgun in rapid succession and causing ShiroSaki to block almost all of the shots. They then clashed rapidly with their weapons, sparks flying outward every time the weapons collided until they were at a stand still.

"My girlfriend is a hostage because of you!" Buccaneer shouted, trying to push back.

ShiroSaki just grinned sickly as he pushed Buccaneer away and kept slashing at the Rider, knocking him back some more. Buccaneer soon got back and fired from his Bowgun in the air so that the shots could act like heat seekers, with ShiroSaki struggling to dodge and block them.

" **You fight better when you're angry. I like it,"** ShiroSaki smirked, Buccaneer groaning in some frustration as he tried to fire some more at the Gyojin general.

He clashed with him again, the weapons creating massive sparks before Buccaneer managed to hit ShiroSaki a couple times before shooting him in the chest, making the kaijin stumble back.

"How's that for powerful, asshole?" Buccaneer snapped, grinning under his helmet.

" **Don't you have an admiral to fight now?"** ShiroSaki pointed out as Buccaneer aimed his Mirai Bowgun.

"I'll get to him shortly. You are the first one to go down fi-."

Just before he could finish though, ShiroSaki unleashed an energy slash before jumping back into the water, leaving Buccaneer by himself to block the slash.

"Damn it!" he growled, reverting to normal before seeing that Takeo is already gone.

* * *

Back on the battleship, Kizuki walked into a lab as some scientists were working on something, the admiral standing in front of the table.

"What can you do about this Driver?" Kizuki asked.

"We can try and figure out how to extend its use so that your life will sustain, but it won't be a permanent fix," one scientist informed.

"Can't you make another one that's better and will last infinitely?"

"We haven't the resources to construct a back up; when we revived you, we only had the resources to make one Driver. We can keep making it last longer, but chances are that we'll run out of energy and we won't be able to find more."

"...So there really is nothing you can do?"

"I'm very sorry, Taijou. There's nothing more we can do."

Kizuki sighed, hand on his Driver before touching the scar on his stomach. He walked out of the lab, slamming his fist into the wall, making a dent in it before continuing his way, frustrated about the news.

* * *

Over in the brig, Ai was sitting with her arms around her legs and knees close to her face as she was close to tearing up.

" **Ai okay?"** Chibi asked, concerned for her.

"I… I'm alright, Chibi-kun," Ai assured as she patted his head.

"I am sorry about… everything. Taijou almost broke me mentally and physically. I seemed inferior to him in strength, experience, everything," Gekka sighed, laying back first and staring at the ceiling.

"...I wish I would've done something to help you, sir," Haruka replied apologetically.

"...Don't be hard on yourself, Chui. Your involvement possibly wouldn't change the solution."

"Ano, Gekka-san, Haruka-san… is it true? Is Kizuki-san going to die?" Ai inquired, the two marines and their surrogate Gyojin looking at her.

"You have my permission to tell her, Haruka," Gekka answered as he sat up.

Haruka sighed before sitting next to her captain.

"Remember the stingray Gyojin with the chainsaw tail?" Haruka checked, reminding Ai of their time fighting the Seven Swordsmen of the Abyss.

"Oh yeah, that was nasty," Ai nodded, shuddering in response.

"Well… the only reason he's alive was because some of our top scientists and doctors nursed him back to health and created a Driver that basically put him on an advanced life support. However, given from what he said before he left us in here, he doesn't have much time left."

"Oh… I… I'm very sorry," Ai apologized.

"Taijou's been like a father to me ever since he took me under his wing when my family was killed. He's trained me, pushed me past my limits, made me go beyond my potential," Gekka muttered, wiping the blood from his face, "I have never been more grateful than to serve under him; he is the best mentor I and Haruka could ever ask for."

"He was still blind to the truth that Yoshi-san is not the real threat."

"That's true… but it's only because of his own past with pirates. He's helped America with its fair share of troubles, including some Somali Pirates, often capturing them to make sure they answer for their crimes. During one pirate scourge, one took his son, who was also a trained soldier, hostage. It was a traumatic experience for both of them, but he still managed to rescue his son."

"I can understand why he feels that way, but how can we get him to understand?" Ai wondered.

"Pardon my bold tongue, but… Taijou can be a really stubborn old man," Haruka pointed out.

"...Aren't all elderly people, honestly?"

Gekka actually chuckled in response, Chibi and Haruka following after.

"Shishishishi," she chuckled a bit as Gekka looked to her.

"...I never heard you laugh before…" Gekka admitted, Haruka blushing and looking flabbergasted, "I'm not going to make fun of you. It's a nice laugh, actually."

"R-Really? A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Senjou."

" **Gekka and Haruka so cute together,"** Chibi smiled with a little laugh, Gekka and Haruka blushing a little with Ai giggling this time around.

* * *

Over with Yoshi on the docks, he was going back to his ship and grabbed a hold of the wheel.

"Satoshi, Robin-chan, have you found Kizuki's location yet?" he checked.

"It took a little bit of hacking and overwriting, but we finally managed to track him down," Robin answered, "He's in a vessel that tampers with our tracking scanners and makes him invisible to pretty much anyone."

"His battleship…"

"How do you know he's on a battleship?" Jack asked in confusion.

"...Let's just say I had a little help from the force," Yoshi replied.

"Has that human officer finally come to see things our way?" Mizuki asked.

"Maybe. I'm not totally sure yet, but right now I know one thing for sure. We're getting Ai-chan back, saving Gekka and Harushi-chan, as well as getting some payback on that old man. Everyone get yourselves ready!"

"Hai!" everyone saluted as Yoshi turned the wheel, the S.S. Anne Bonnie rising out of the water and going at top speed, racing towards their destination.

The ship kept on cruising out into the ocean as Okamizu and Harisento were on the deck of the ship to look out, carefully looking for any signs of the battleship while Jack and Mitsuru operated the cannons down at the hull.

" **I spot the vessel! Straight away!"** Harisento called out.

"Satoshi, put it on screen," Yoshi ordered as Satoshi did just that, the view of the battleship coming onto the monitor, "Robin-chan, I trust you worked out all the bugs on this ship? Things went kinda crazy the last time we fought against a marine ship."

"Everything's up to date and the ship is sturdier; capable of withstanding modern cannon fire and explosives despite it looking like an ancient galleon. You shall, as you say 'light 'em up'," Robin assured and grinned.

"Good. Hail that hunk of junk."

"Wait, are you sure you wanna give our position away? I know that we could go underwater, perform a stealth attack if we have to," Satoshi pointed out.

"We could… but I sure as hell don't want to. I want the son of a bitch to know I'm comin. Hail him!" Yoshi growled before shouting the last order, finger pointed at the vessel.

"Opening hailing frequencies," Robin sighed as she began to open communications.

"Hey! Jackass!"

Over in the battleship, Kizuki heard the communication from inside the control room with several soldiers at the helm.

 _-I know you're in there, Ossan! You have something that belongs to me. My girlfriend, my two marine friends, and a fellow rogue Gyojin. Surrender them to me or I will fire everything! This is your only warning!-_ Yoshi informed over the speakers.

"Shall we respond, sir?" one officer asked.

"Yes," Kizuki confirmed, motioning to connect with the ship before smirking, "Imamura! ...I knew you'd come!"

 _-You think you could get a one up on me, shooting me in the shoulder and taking the one person that means the world to me away? You got another thing coming,-_ Yoshi snapped at the admiral.

 _-On contraire, Imamura. I haven't gone far enough. I had to take your lover hostage. It's the only way to lead you here so that I can imprison you and the rest of your crew!-_ Kizuki responded inside Yoshi's ship, surprising the pirate as the guns on the ship began to aim at the S.S. Anne Bonnie.

"I don't care if this is a trap, you won't be taking me or my crew alive!"

"I'm afraid you won't have much of a choice. Either you surrender, or we fight until someone dies!"

"Piss me off enough and we'll see what happens."

"Prepare all the weapons!" Kizuki ordered, all the soldiers saluting and preparing the weapons.

"Everything ready down there?" Yoshi checked.

"All good!" Jack confirmed.

"All cannons on standby," Mitsuru added, giving the 'OK' hand gesture.

"Ready… aim… FIRE!" Yoshi and Kizuki both yelled as both ships fired on each other, the loud booms echoing across the horizon.

Yoshi spun the wheel and maneuvered pass the large battleship cannon fire as his ship fired back, hitting the larger marine vessel.

"Damage report!" Kizuki demanded of his crew.

"Main hull absorbed most of the damage. Nothing significant, sir!" one soldier assured.

"Hmhm, good. Everyone down in the loading bay better give it everything you got!"

"RYOKAI!" the soldiers from down below shouted as they were loading more and more large missiles as fast as they could.

"Don't give up, guys! We can still fight back! Fire everything we've got!" Yoshi shouted.

"Got it, man!" Jack called out, he and Mitsuru aiming all the cannons right at the battleship and managing to fire and hit more of the battleship.

" **Time to board!"** Harisento shouted as he and Okamizu leapt into the water and swam at top speed towards the ship.

"I'll join you guys in a minute!" Yoshi called out as the ship rumbled a bit, "What's the damage?"

"The starboard stern absorbed the damage and we've received some denting!" Robin informed, showing an image of the galleon with the section of the ship she mentioned highlighted in a yellow green.

"Jack, Mitsuru, see if you can take our their weapons!"

"Aye aye!" Mitsuru saluted.

"...I think it's time for those pirates to know what they're up against. Fire main cannons!" Kizuki ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the officers shouted, activating the cannons, but the battleship suddenly lurched before they could.

"What was that?! Damage report!"

"Our starboard hull has been dented and some of our missile launchers and our artillery have been destroyed!" one soldier gasped.

"What destroyed them!?"

 _-I think it's time you see what the S.S. Anne Bonnie is really capable of Ossan,-_ Yoshi smirked over his communications as the galleon's top deck opened up to reveal a massive cannon, "Say hello to her little friend!"

"Brace for impact!" Kizuki shouted as the large cannon fired laser blasts that hit the top deck of the battleship, causing serious dents, and even made a whole line of jets explode, "Fire the cannons! Keep firing!"

The soldiers rushed to fire the cannons as fast as they could, the vessel doing so and hitting the galleon as its dents really started to show.

"We're taking some bad damage over here!" Jack called out.

"Okay, I'm going out there. Satoshi, take the wheel!" Yoshi shouted as he ran up to the top deck and put his Driver on before pulling out the Hoshi Key, "Kaa-chan… give me strength. HENSHIN!"

 **=KAITEN! HOSHI FORM!=**

He quickly took a leap of faith before exploding outward with energy and flying above the water as he managed to closer and higher to the ship.

"Uh, Taijou, you should see this," an officer pointed out, putting Buccaneer in his Hoshi Form on screen.

"What? The? Hell!?" Kizuki gawked in response, the pirate quickly firing energy beams at the battleship, destroying the cannons, and scaring the soldiers on deck as the inside rumbled, "What is he doing?!"

"All our weapons have been destroyed, sir!" another soldier shouted in panic, making Kizuki slam his fist against the wall, his hand actually in a bit of pain as his Driver started flickering on and off before remaining on, "I have to take it easy… I must deal with him myself."

The admiral growled before storming off as Buccaneer landed on the deck and turned the communication on in his helmet.

"Did you two find the prisoners yet?" he checked with the Gyojin over the com-link.

 _ **-We just reached the brig. We'll send you the location,-**_ Harisento informed, the Rider getting a visual map in his HUD display.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

After kicking several soldiers out of his path, he punched down the door to the brig.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped, running over and embracing her boyfriend in armor.

"You okay?" Buccaneer checked, making sure that she wasn't injured.

"Yes, I'm alright."

" **Come here, Chibisuke. Come here,"** Okamizu called out, the little dolphin leaping into her arms, crying while Harisento helped Gekka up with Haruka.

"I can stand fine," Gekka assured.

"Now come on, let's get the hell out of he-," Buccaneer started before he felt a gun poking the back of his head, revealing Kizuki glaring at him while aiming his pistol.

"...Get off my ship," he ordered.

"Guys, little help?"

At that moment, Chibi dropkicked Kizuki right in the chest, knocking the gun out of his hand before Okamizu and Harisento threw punches at him. He grabbed them before pushing the three Gyojin away before posing.

"Hen… SHIN!" Kizuki shouted as he transformed into Privateer.

"Let's use something that won't tear your ship inside out," Buccaneer responded as he showed his Mirai Key and quickly inserted it.

 **=KAITEN! MIRAI FORM!=**

The pirate transformed into his strongest form before running and tangling with the admiral. The two traded punches and kicks at such a rapid pace that it was almost like a blur. This lasted for a while as they bumped each other against the walls.

"We gotta help him! C-Can you still fight?" Ai asked.

"I… think so," Gekka winced as he held his Driver up and while still trying to recover, only to fall on his knees.

"Take it easy, Senjou," Haruka responded, helping him up with Chibi.

"I said get off my ship!" Privateer ordered.

"That's what I'll be doing, my crew with me!" Buccaneer assured as they kept trading blows, the pirate's blows growing more powerful.

Privateer wasn't slowing down as he threw some hard hits of his own, actually making Buccaneer's helmet crack. The pirate growled in irritation as Privateer punched the pirate back, but suddenly he fell to the ground, losing his transformation.

"What?! M-My suit! My Driver!" Kizuki gawked, looking at his waist.

"Looking for this?" Buccaneer asked holding the Driver in plain view.

"Wait!"

Before Kizuki could charge forward, a big hole was blown through the hull by the cannons of the S.S. Anne Bonnie.

"The cavalry's here in time! Let's jump on, people!" Buccaneer shouted, holding Ai's hand and helping her before they made a leap of faith over to the deck of the galleon.

"Us too! Come with me, Senjou!" Haruka called out as she held Gekka and Chibi's hand before they all leaped through the hole and onto the ship.

"Get us outta here!" Buccaneer shouted, Satoshi hearing this before turning the wheel.

Kizuki managed to get from the battleship and leap over to the ship, clinging onto the edge of the galleon as it sped away from the battleship.

"Rescue success!" Buccaneer cheered, raising his arms up in victory with Kizuki's Driver still in his hand, "I even brought this hunk of junk with me."

"Although psychological warfare is a key to victory, I suggest being careful with that thing and giving it back to him," Haruka replied.

"Why's that?"

"You see, um…" Ai started before they heard noise as Kizuki climbed aboard the deck of the ship, aiming his gun at Buccaneer, the Rider holding said Driver to the ground.

"My Driver… give it back… and turn this ship around… now," Kizuki panted while demanding the Driver, but is clearly clutching his chest like he's clinging to life.

"Try anything and it's totaled, asshole," Buccaneer threatened, aiming his Mirai Bowgun at the Driver.

"No! Y-You can't!"

"...I'm sorry, what? I can't? You invade my ship, you attack me and my friends, you almost mauled your own captain, you perform KIDNAPPING, and YOU WANNA TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO?!" Buccaneer snapped, his aim still holding against the Driver.

"No! Y… You don't understand!"

"Well… this is what happens when you cross that line in the sand and piss me off."

"Wait, Yoshida…" Gekka grunted, trying to stop but Buccaneer fired anyway, making the Driver explode into bits after multiple shots.

Kizuki grunted as he gripped his chest, staring at his destroyed Driver in shock, reacting as if he was about to have a heart attack as Buccaneer smirked.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Kizuki snapped back before Buccaneer fired, his weapon blasting Kizuki where the sun don't shine… three times! Little harsh, don't ya think?

"I think he deserved a few good shots in the noots," Yoshi responded before walking towards the pained Kizuki and aimed his bowgun at him once more, "Now to repeat what you said… get off my ship!"

Kizuki was coughing a bit as Buccaneer kicked him off the ship and into the water near the battleship, the body floating away from the ship.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while," he smirked.

"...You have no idea what you've done," Haruka muttered in shock.

"What?"

"He was clinging to life!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"So wait… that Driver was basically his life support?" Yoshi gawked, stunned that Ai and the marines explained this to him.

"Yes," Haruka nodded.

"Couldn't they just make another one?"

"They didn't have the resources to make another one. If he's not dead yet, then chances are that he's slowly dying as we speak."

"And by destroying the Driver, I guaranteed that he's really going to die," Yoshi gapsed in realization before rubbing his hands on his face, feeling very stupid, "Oh geez. I gotta… I gotta apologize to him!"

"...I don't think he'll be in the mood to apologize," Gekka pointed out as Mitsuru healed his wounds.

"Well I gotta do something! I-!"

"Uh, Yoshi-san… you should look at this," Satoshi pointed out, showing on a nearby monitor the city of Tokyo in shambles, some places on fire and many buildings in ruins.

"What the hell happened?!" Yoshi gawked.

"We're getting several Gyojin alerts coming from all over the city!" Robin pointed out.

"So many?!"

"Wait… what if this was their plan the whole time? While we were fighting the marines, they started their assault on the city!" Mitsuru gasped in realization of this news.

"Man! How could I be so stupid to both Ossan's dilemma and this one!?" Yoshi groaned, facepalming himself in response.

* * *

"I am very sorry, Taijou," one doctor apologized as Kizuki was sitting on his hospital bed, "I've been able to put you on our own life support, but it's already too late. With the destruction of the Driver, you only have eight hours left to live. What will you do?"

Kizuki sat on the bed, staring off into the distance, shocked, upset, and unable to say anything as he had his hands wrapped together. He then stood up and walked out without saying anything, leaving the staff to look concerned for him.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: It was all a setup by the Gyojin!

Kizuki: I can no longer live thanks to you!

Gekka: What am I supposed to do now?

ShiroSaki: **You two aren't fighting anymore?!**

Kizuki: Go get 'em for me, Shimaoka!

 **Jikai, Sail 30: The Admiral's Last Stand!**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: That is quite the shocker to find out that this Condor is the one responsible for your family's murder.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Red Melody: Looks like that's five Tamashii that have unlocked their Seals, we only have one to go, and things are heating up.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **K-Karin: So with the admiral close to death, the Gyojin have made their move on the humans.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Yellow Melody, Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And that's all of this set done. Boy were these chapters crazy.**

 **KKD: I'll say.**

 **TB: Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **KKD: It's hard to say… it's really great, I think it's one of our most well-written, and while I know Kizuki was a bit of a douche for various reasons… I'm kinda sad for him since now he doesn't have long to live.**

 **TB: I apologize if I haven't shown much of that in previous chapters, but I thought this was a good way to shake up Buccaneer, but in a different way from how Melodyger is getting shook up.**

 **KKD: Yea… real crazy stuff.**

 **TB: So you're okay with my reason for bringing all this up now?**

 **KKD: Yea, I think so.**

 **TB: That's good to know. Favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: That ship battle at the end before Buccaneer took on Privateer, and that bout itself was cool, too… but even though Buccaneer was somewhat rightfully enraged, I'll admit he sounded like he was kind of a dick.**

 **TB: Then again, so was Hiro in Big Hero 6. He was rightfully enraged even though it made him act like a dick.**

 **KKD: Touche.**

 **TB: Plus, at least he felt really bad about it when he realized that Kizuki had a short time to live.**

 **KKD: Yea...**

 **TB: My favorite parts were that ship battle where he used the Hoshi Form for the first time in a while and the fight between Buccaneer and Privateer.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool.**

 **TB: And don't worry. He'll get better and admit his mistake in the next chapter.**

 **KKD: Ok, that's good.**

 **TB: Until the next crazy set, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver, and we'll see ya next time… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	30. Sail 30: The Admiral's Last Stand

**TB: Okay, here's one of the chapters we've been building up to.**

 **KKD: The suspense is killing me!**

 **TB: I'd do the recap, but again, we can let Yoshi handle it. Let's just get to it because it's gonna be good.**

 **KKD: Right. For now, let's get this show on the road! ...Or… out to sea?**

 **TB: Either or works. Fire Disclaimer Cannon!**

 ***A loud boom is heard as a cannonball was fired at the screen, forming the Disclaimers***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

 _Ore wa Imamura Yoshi… and now I feel pretty shitty. Last time the admiral just barged in and kidnapped Ai-chan, then I found out that ShiroSaki actually disguised himself as a marine and spilled the beans about Gekka and Harushi-chan working with us. More pissed off than anything us, my crew and I infiltrated their heavily armed battleship, but didn't sink it. We got my lovely back, and I destroyed Ossan's Driver in a fit of rage… only to find out it was his life support. Man, talk about a bad day. To make matters worse, with how us pirates and the marines were so hell bent on defeating the other, the Gyojin are wreaking havoc on the city._

* * *

"This is gonna be pretty tough," Yoshi admitted, sitting in his ship while looking at the parts of his city in flames on the screen.

"You ready, Yoshi-san?" Ai asked, preparing to go out there.

"We don't even know how many Gyojin are out there…" Jack noted, blade and pistol in hand.

"I'm getting wind of about several Puffers on the prowl, with ShiroSaki leading them," Satoshi informed as he examined the field.

"He's not the only one, look…" Mitsuru added, her expression telling the captain to look who's next to ShiroSaki.

"...Kuroken…" Yoshi deduced, seeing the Gyojin captain down in the city, "This really is going to be tough."

"You won't be alone, though," Gekka assured as he stood up despite his exhaustion and injuries from his fight with Kizuki.

"Thanks, Gekka. I just hope we can help Ossan and he'd be less stubborn later," Yoshi sighed in response to that as he got his Driver, "Let's go."

They all nodded as they walked out of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, ready for battle.

Over with Kizuki, he was sitting in a sick bay giving himself some life support by putting a mask over his mouth and inhaling, struggling to not cough as long as he was still breathing. He looked at a picture of his family and sighed, a tear dripping down onto the frame as he clearly looked depressed.

"I'm sorry… I don't know if I'll be able to come home now…" Kizuki coughed a bit as he put the frame down, "Imamura, that son of a bitch… next time we fight, he will not be so lucky."

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***We then see Buccaneer spinning before (con with showing off his Mirai Form)***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 30: The Admiral's Last Stand!**

The pirates and two marines walked through the wreckage of some of the city.

"This is almost looking like that future we visited, Ai-chan," Yoshi recalled, Ai nodding in response as she held her boyfriend's arm.

" **We are getting closer to the Gyojin, yes?"** Okamizu checked, Robin nodding as she had her tracking device out.

Chibi looked around, frightened by some of the dead bodies of humans as he clung to Haruka's arm, who pat him on the head in response.

"My God… they just massacred this area," Gekka gawked as he looked around, horrified by the sights.

" **And they were just a taster of what's to come for the rest of humanity!"** they heard ShiroSaki shout before they saw him on the rooftop.

"Teme…" Yoshi growled as they prepared themselves, ShiroSaki soon being accompanied by the Gyojin captain himself, "Kuroken… I knew you'd be with him."

" **It has been a long time since I battled one of your family, Imamura. The last I fought was your father… and you remember it vividly, don't you?"** Kuroken smirked, gripping his sword tightly.

Yoshi clenched his fist in response as he put his Driver on.

"Your charade may have had us occupied with the marines, but we are ready to take you on now," Robin informed, her gauntlets and boots blowing smoke out when starting up.

" **You think any of you humans can stand to two of the most powerful Gyojin in our crew?!"** ShiroSaki cackled insanely, scoffing at their act of defiance.

" **Never underestimate the will power of humans, ShiroSaki,"** Okamizu informed.

" **You of all Gyojin should know considering you lost all your Swordsmen of the Abyss!"** Harisento shouted.

" **He does not need those pitiful fools of former allies to hold him back. With my help, he has ascended to a greater power than he was before,"** Kuroken replied as Shirosaki insanely laughed with the power trip.

"Enough talk, let's kick ass!" Yoshi declared as Gekka put his Driver on.

"Henshin!" the two shouted as they quickly transformed, the two Gyojin jumping off the roof and roaring as their weapons clashed with the Buccaneer's sword and Corsair's jutte.

"Haruka, Chibi!" Corsair called out as the two jumped over the two Riders, Haruka slashing at Kuroken while Chibi dropkicked ShiroSaki.

The rest of Yoshi's crew leaped in, Jack firing his pistols at ShiroSaki, who just blocked them all with his blade, even slicing some in half. Jack was kicked away by the Gyojin general before Satoshi swung his staff around, smacking several incoming Puffers aside as he clashed with ShiroSaki. Robin leaped over and threw a punch to ShiroSaki, but the general cackled before slashing both of them away.

"Come on, Ai," Mitsuru shouted as the two sisters ran towards ShiroSaki, the older sister wrapping the blade whip around him.

The two tried pulling at the whip to try and knock him off his feet, but he threw himself back, knocking the Fujimoto siblings down instead. Ai quickly flipped back up as Harisento tossed some knives at ShiroSaki's way, Ai ducking before the general blocked them.

" **Resort to throwing mere toys?"** ShiroSaki scoffed as Okamizu jumped in and with Ai and Chibi, all threw punches at the same time.

Shirosaki practically howled with laughter as he blocked the punched with his own before slashing at the three, knocking them back.

Over with Buccaneer and Corsair, they were doing their best against Kuroken, who was clearly showing that he had the edge in power by simply using single slashes with one hand to knock the two Riders back.

"He's as powerful as he shows," Corsair grunted while blocking.

"He is capable of parting the water with a single slice," Buccaneer noted with a smirk, "Don't worry, I got an ace."

With that, he pulled out his Mirai Key and prepared to insert said Key, but it was soon shot out of his hand.

"Ouch! Okay, what the hell?!"

The two looked to see Kizuki holding his pistol out, struggling to stand as he fired his pistol at Kuroken, managing to get the leader of the Gyojin to move out of the way for a bit.

"I'm already disappointed with you," Kizuki sighed to Corsair before aiming at Buccaneer, "Because of you, I'll never be the same! I have to live with the fear of never seeing my friends, my family, my grandchildren!"

"I know, I know! Look, I found out about your Driver, and I'm sorry!" Buccaneer quickly apologized.

"A little late for sorry!"

"Taijou! Listen to reason, PLEASE!" Corsair responded before getting pistol whipped out of the way by Kizuki.

"What you say to me does not matter right now! You have to pay for cutting me off of the only thing keeping me alive!" Kizuki roared, aiming his pistol at Buccaneer's head.

"And what next? It's not going to make you feel better!" Buccaneer insisted.

"At least I'll die knowing I killed the one person I've been trying to capture for so long."

"Whatever happened to just taking me in? Can we go back to that, please?"

"I'm not playing your games anymore, Imamura," Kizuki growled, cocking his pistol back when Corsair grabbed his arm.

"Kizuki-sensei," Corsair uttered, making Kizuki freeze, slowly looking back at the man he personally trained, "Just stop it… Yoshida's right. We will help you, but killing him will doom everyone. The real threat is the Gyojin, they're the ones we need to fight."

Hearing this, and the fact Corsair called him by his name, made Kizuki put the safety on before lowering his weapon with a shameful expression on his face. At that moment, they heard another gun cock as the trio turned to see Kuroken holding a flintlock that seemed to be covered with some barnacles and seaweed and suddenly fire at Kizuki, which hit the admiral right in between his shoulder and neck, making him fall down.

"Ossan/Kizuki-sensei!" the two Riders gasped in response, kneeling over the admiral's downed body.

" **You two have wasted enough time with these pathetic conflicts,"** Kuroken scoffed, aiming his pistol at the two Riders before firing again, causing them to roll out of the way.

"Mitsuru, get Kizuki to the med bay at HQ now!" Corsair ordered, the pirate medic nodding and quickly helping the admiral up.

"Easy now. Ai, help me out," Mitsuru called out.

"Hai!" Ai shouted, rushing to help her sister as they walked away while Buccaneer got his hands on the Mirai Key and inserted it into his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! MIRAI FORM!=**

Transforming into his Mirai Form, Buccaneer fired his Bowgun at Kuroken, who simply blocked the blasts with his blade before the pirate Rider turned the Key.

 **=HISSATSU! MIRAI STYLE!=**

' _This defeated him in that hellhole of a future, let's see if it does the same here,'_ Buccaneer thought as he fired off the bowgun, the energy arrow flying at a super fast rate where it would be near impossible to stop.

However, Kuroken, at a surprisingly faster rate, caught the arrow, making everyone gasp in shock before he snapped it with just his thumb, making the energy dissipate.

" **Did you really think that would defeat me so easily?"** Kuroken scoffed as he pointed his sword at the Riders.

"Y'know, for a second there… I did," Buccaneer admitted, to which Kuroken howled in laughter at that idea, "Okay, guys. To quote a certain time traveler… run."

The remainder of the fighters actually did that and they retreated.

" **Cowards, do they not care what we do to the humans?"** ShiroSaki scoffed and laughed.

" **Moreso they realize how feeble their attempts our to face the Gyojin captain,"** Kuroken figured as he grinned before the two walk back to attack more humans and steal some treasure.

* * *

Yoshi panted in response as the crew and marines were trying to recover in the Anne Bonnie's cabin.

"Holy shit is he strong!" Yoshi gawked, breathing heavily from the running.

"No doubt… call your medic and check on Taijou," Haruka responded.

"Got ya covered," Jack assured, pulling out his cell phone and dialed up Mitsuru before putting her on speaker, "Yeah, how's the old man doing?"

 _-I managed to attach him to a life support machine to keep him alive and I stitched up the wound around his collar bone. Emotionally he doesn't seem to be well,-_ Mitsuru reported.

"We noticed. Can you keep him there until he's at full health?" Gekka requested.

 _-I could, but I don't know if I can. I can only assure that what little time he has left is extended just a bit with the machine he's attached to.-_

"In the meantime, we gotta get back up there and deal with ShiroSaki and Kuroken. For every minute we spend away from them, they will slaughter more humans and even take some treasure if need be," Hariko noted.

"You got that right, but we are not exactly in the best shape to fight those guys," Jack pointed out.

"Leave it to just us," Yoshi assured, referring to himself and Gekka.

"While you two are fighting, I'm going to establish comm connections between this ship and the marine HQ," Robin informed.

"Good thinking. It's best that both sides are kept in touch," Haruka agreed.

"With all that said, let's move," Gekka called out as he cocked his gun, Yoshi sharpening his sword before he grabbed the wheel.

* * *

After making it to the surface, Yoshi and Gekka marched across a city past people who are already running in fear of ShiroSaki and Kuroken stealing some gold and diamonds.

"Gyojin! You will pay for all the lives you've taken!" Gekka shouted with a clenched fist.

" **Back so soon? I thought you two would've tucked your coats between your legs and run to whatever you call home,"** Shirosaki scoffed with a chuckle.

"Nobody… calls us chicken," Yoshi stated, both of them putting their Drivers on, "You take Sharky, I got the captain."

"Ryoukai," Gekka replied as they held their Keys out.

"Henshin!" they both shouted, activating their belts before charging in, transforming into their Rider forms and holding their weapons at the ready.

Buccaneer fought Kuroken while Corsair fought ShiroSaki, both sides exchanging blows with blades at speeds almost like a blink. It was nearly impossible to track the movements as they seemed to be on par with each other.

Corsair had soon managed to enter a fist and blade clash with ShiroSaki before firing his gun point blank at the Gyojin's chest, pushing him back a bit.

" **You may be skilled, but I possess far greater potential,"** ShiroSaki scoffed as he smirked evilly.

"It's the man that makes the abilities, not the other way around," Corsair pointed out, thrusting his jutte into ShiroSaki's throat, making the Gyojin cough out blue blood before he blocked more hits.

Over with Buccaneer and Kuroken, the two were slashing their blades still, not stopping and pushing each other back.

" **I must admit, you put up more of a fight than your father ever did,"** Kuroken smirked, the two pressing against each other's blades, trying to prevent the other from standing.

"I'm different from him in every way, yaro," Buccaneer growled before pulling out his Kaen Key and inserting it.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

His armor ignited on fire before transforming into his Kaen Form and clanging his Gauntlets together. He then began to punch at Kuroken, the Gyojin captain blocking with his sword, but it was clear that he was pushing Kuroken back. The Gyojin captain pushed Buccaneer off his momentum before slashing again, sparks flying off the armor and making the pirate Rider fall to the ground.

"Okay, let's switch it up," Buccaneer replied before pulling out his Mizu Key and quickly inserted it.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

Buccaneer transformed with water splashing around him before cracking the Mizu Whip several times at the Gyojin, wrapping it around his sword. Kuroken smirked before pulling his weapon back, making the Rider fly off his feet before aiming his pistol and firing it right at his head, making the Rider think quick, pulling out the Dengeki Key and inserting it.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

He flipped himself back to his feet before zipping around and clashing with his Dengeki Escrima.

* * *

Over with Robin, she made it to the Marine HQ and walked into the communications room, putting a flash drive in and beginning to type.

"Robin, what's up?" she heard Mitsuru call out as Robin looked to see the nurse walking in.

"I am at work right now. How's Kizuki-san?"

"He's… um…"

"Doing great," they heard Kizuki assure before they see him walk in, rolling the life support machine with him while he was stumbling with a large bottle of whiskey in his hand, "The tech girl… you caught me at a great time. Want some?"

"I would, but I'd like to concentrate," Robin informed as she continued typing.

"Fine then, more for me."

Kizuki stumbled a bit, trying to feel for a chair in his drunken state before sitting down.

"He's been like this for 30 minutes," Mitsuru informed.

"Right. Obviously, you are intoxicated, Kizuki-san," Robin stated bluntly.

"What? I'm not drunk, I'm not done drinking yet!" Kizuki shouted drunkenly, "You know I was thinking a lot about my family at home and how they might miss me when I go, how the marines will notify them of my death… *notices the bottle* Half gone already?"

He shrugged before he continued taking a sip. Robin just sighed as she continued to type.

"Whatcha tryin to do?"

"Since it's out that Gekka-san and Yoshi-san are working together, I believe it best to establish connections so that we can keep tabs and alert each other of Gyojin threats. Maybe we can do the same with the police force since Yoshi-san told us that he's starting to see us as the heroes," Robin explained.

"That's good thinking," Mitsuru nodded.

"Once I finish here, I can take this USB Drive back to the ship and our connection will be linked."

"The others are in the ship?"

"Yes, but the two Riders are out fighting the Gyojin again, doing their best against their strongest members."

"...I really don't wanna run into your captain," Kizuki sighed, stopping his drink for a moment.

"You do realize that you will have to move past your resentment for Yoshi-san, right? Your time is running short as it is," Robin pointed out, making Kizuki look up.

"That man has insured that I could never see my family again by cutting me off from my Driver. Now all I have to keep me alive is this, this… thing."

"And apparently the alcohol made you forget that you were the one who launched an unprovoked attack and kidnapped my sister just to lure him and by extension us into a trap," Mitsuru countered, Kizuki now looking a bit flustered in his drunk state.

"I…! I did what I had to do… it was for the best," Kizuki sighed, depressed about his situation while still standing by his reasoning.

"Hrm… it's fascinating to hear people like you attempt to justify their actions. You claim to do these things because of justice or you serve a greater good, something like that. But the methods you take are so low, so unethical, and so hypocritically unsound that they end up distorting your views and beliefs. I know of the phrase 'the road to Hell is paved with good intentions', but a line needs to be drawn somewhere in the sand," Robin responded as she continued typing and a loading screen appeared so she can turn to face Kizuki, who was still sipping from his bottle, "In some odd way, I have more respect for Kuroken. He holds no delusions about who he is or what he wants. You gave us quite an amount of trouble with actions that could be charges for kidnapping, assaulting your own officer, and possibly using your position to obstruct justice, yet you seem to feel that Yoshi-san is more wrong for retaliating."

"...You have a point to make?"

"Not at all… simply making an observation," Robin shrugged before turning to the screen, "And~ done. *pulls out USB Drive* Now I just have to run this through the ship and a full connection will be established."

With that, Robin left with a smile while whistling as Kizuki stared into his bottle of whiskey, sighing before turning to Mitsuru.

"I suggest taking her words to heart, Kizuki-san. Yoshida-kun may have made a terrible mistake, but we have no qualms because we understand why. Use what time you have left to make amends and send your family condolences," Mitsuru advised.

"Yeah, thanks," Kizuki sighed, drinking some more whiskey before they heard the alarms ring.

They saw what appeared on the screen, seeing Buccaneer in his Geo Form and Corsair getting beaten by Kuroken and ShiroSaki.

"Welp, they need my help. You stay here and keep yourself alive," Mitsuru instructed, getting up, "Here I go."

She ran out in a mad dash as Kizuki looked to his hands and his bottle along with the picture of his family. His face grew to expressions of sadness, some regret, the verge of rage, and finally determination. He then stood up and looks at the machine he was hooked to before he removed his cords from his arms. He puts on his marine jacket before going to an armory.

"Sir, sir, where are you going? Shouldn't you be on the life support?" one marine asked.

"...Soldier, I'm going to die regardless. I'd rather die atoning for my sins than with regrets" Kizuki informed, grabbing a strap with 20 grenades on it, "And you know that I don't have regrets."

* * *

Over with the two Riders, they were knocked back to the ground, even Buccaneer's Mirai Form wasn't standing a chance against Kuroken and ShiroSaki.

" **You two have fought valiantly, but I'm afraid it's time for you to reunite with your father,"** Kuroken smirked.

" **The pathetic marine will go as well,"** ShiroSaki chuckled, preparing his blade for the final blow.

"Not while I'm still breathing you're not!" they heard a voice shout before they turned to see Kizuki and suddenly get fired at with a shotgun.

"Ossan?!" Buccaneer gawked, seeing Kizuki decked out with all sorts of different weapons, including the aforementioned shotgun, uzis, four pistols, a machine gun on his back, and the strap of grenades around his chest.

"...Taijou…" Corsair muttered in disbelief, grunting from the exhaustion.

"On your feet, both of you," Kizuki ordered as he stood by the two Riders, "We got Gyojin to defeat."

"But… what about your health? If you fight any longer, you'll die!"

"That does not matter to me anymore! The only thing that matters now is making up for my past transgressions and giving these freaks a taste of justice!"

"Look, Ossan, I made a very stupid mistake because I let my anger get the better of me. But you were with Mitsuru, you know that she can help you! We can help her create a new Driver for you," Buccaneer insisted, trying to make up for the mistake he made as well.

"One thing for sure… neither of us were the better man back there. Now let's focus on this battle," Kizuki responded, grabbing the uzi and cocking it.

"...Aye, sir!" Buccaneer and Corsair saluted before reading their weapons as well.

" **It does not matter how many of you arrive, it will still end the same,"** they heard someone reply before Takarakuji stepped in, twirling his six swords.

"Man, how many chapters has it been since we've seen you?" Buccaneer asked randomly.

"Any plan of attack, sir?" Corsair asked Kizuki.

"Only one plan… ATTACK!" Kizuki roared as he fired his uzi at ShiroSaki, who blocked them with his blade.

Corsair and Buccaneer leapt in and clashed with Kuroken and Takarakuji, blades clanging and making echoing noises throughout the streets. Any civilians still in the area ran away from the fight as the six fought each other at speeds not seen. Kizuki then fired his uzi at ShiroSaki, the general blocking all the bullets before slashing at the admiral's chest, which did make him stumble a little, but he otherwise ignored the blood loss and pain as he continued to pelt ShiroSaki with bullets, even at point blank range ShiroSaki was blocking.

" **You are either very brave or very stupid,"** ShiroSaki scoffed, his expression a mix of excitement, frustration, and arrogance.

"I can back up my bravado, coward!" Kizuki growled, pulling a knife out and slashing at ShiroSaki's chest, making him drip blue blood a bit.

ShiroSaki started simply smirking before Kizuki twisted the knife in so many ways that the swordsman coughed up some of the blue blood in the admiral's face. Kizuki licked some off his lips before spitting it out, some of it right in ShiroSaki's face. Then the admiral literally pressed the barrels of his pistols right up against ShiroSaki's gut so there'd be no way to block the shots, and fired off all the bullets in and through the Gyojin, blue blood spraying everywhere.

"Block that, maggot," Kizuki shouted in his rage, ShiroSaki gripping his stomach before he started to chuckle sinisterly.

" **That tickled,"** was all he could say before he suddenly started biting Kizuki right on the forehead, making him scream in pain.

The admiral then reached for his shotgun and fired a couple powerful shots at ShiroSaki's chest, making him get off. Kizuki's head was now full of so much blood that it's like a crimson mask, the aging man on his last legs panting as he checked his remaining weapons, finding out they were pretty much all out of ammo.

" **You're all empty… what to do next?"**

ShiroSaki then proceeded to laugh maniacally while Kizuki grasped his chest in pain, slowly limping towards ShiroSaki. He kept laughing while slashing madly at Kizuki, blood splattering everywhere, the admiral starting to cough a bit before one slash caught his jacket and it was torn right off his body, his body falling to the ground and covered almost entirely in red.

"Ossan/Taijou!" Buccaneer and Corsair gasped, kicking their opponents away before running towards the admiral.

"NO! GET BACK!" Kizuki shouted back, coughing violently as drips of crimson left his mouth, ShiroSaki standing over his body and kicking him.

The Gyojin just cackled as he kept kicking his bloodied body and stomping on the scar on his abdomen, making him gargle and scream some more, Buccaneer and Corsair wanting to help, but they were still occupied by Kuroken and Takarakuji, who managed to clash with them again.

"We have to help him!" Corsair panicked.

"Hands full right now!" Buccaneer responded, holding himself against Kuroken.

" **You're even deader than you already are!"** ShiroSaki laughed insanely, tearing off the grenade strap on Kizuki's chest, " **Were these your last weapons of defense? This is just pathetic, you couldn't even pull off a needle from a piece of paper at this point, let alone a-. *notices something* Why is there a pin missing?"**

He heard a hoarse chuckle before he turned to Kizuki, the admiral glaring up at the Gyojin before revealing he had a pin in his finger, dropping it to the floor.

"...Who's laughing now, asshole…? When you get to Hell… tell them Taniguchi Kizuki sent you," Kizuki managed to wheeze out, his hoarse chuckles soon turning to loud hearty laughter, "Say goodbye and smile you son of a bitch!"

The Gyojin was about to retort as he was still laughing before suddenly, the one pinless grenade exploded and caused the others to blow up to create a large boom, creating a massive cloud of fire, smoke, and shrapnel. This got the attention of both Riders and Gyojin, who all stopped their assaults on each other to see what just happened.

"No way…" Buccaneer gawked, both he and Corsair in absolute shock in terror as the smoke cleared, revealing Kizuki, beaten, bloodied, and tarnished with ashes as he laid in the rubble of the attack.

"Ki-Ki… KIZUKI~!" Corsair screamed in shock and horror, both Riders falling to their knees as the marine Rider had tears dripping out of his helmet from the shocking and sudden loss of his mentor.

" **ShiroSaki has fallen as well!"** Takarakuji noted as he saw the smoke and ash.

" **Wait…"** Kuroken responded, hand up in the air before pointing.

The others heard Kizuki's echoing laugh for a bit, but seconds later, it shifted into the insane vocals that belonged to the remaining Gyojin Swordsman, ShiroSaki, the two Riders having shocked expressions under their helmets.

"I didn't really think he would survive that!" Buccaneer admitted as ShiroSaki stood with blood dripping in some parts of his body as some of the bullet holes and the knife cuts in his chest were also visible.

" **You think that mere grenades can kill me!? I am a Gyojin! I am impervious to any human means of death!"** ShiroSaki scoffed and laughed as he had six red orbs in his hand, the strength enhancers that Kuroken gave him, " **These Gyojin Strength Enhancers gave me a power boost to survive anything you bastards can throw at me! Before it was just four. Imagine what I will be like with SIX MORE of these inside me!"**

As he laughed, he jammed the six orbs into the knife cuts in his chest, letting his body absorb them before he convulsed in pain, grunting as he fell to his knees and vomited some blue blood. He grunted some more as the bullet holes closed up, any bullets left in him were popped out, the knife cuts equally closed up fast, and then his already tall physique grew a few more inches along with his muscles, screaming out in agony as he soon reached a height of ecstasy and power. The Riders stared at ShiroSaki with some sense of fear while the two Gyojin smirked at him standing with his new state.

" **I'm even more powerful THAN BEFORE~!"** he screamed to the skies as he laughed maniacally, Kuroken and Takarakuji nodding before taking their leave and leaving Buccaneer and Corsair to ShiroSaki like lambs to the slaughter.

"...Aw crap baskets," Buccaneer sighed, "Smoke bomb, don't fail me now!"

He threw two small canisters, shattering the glass to release the mist before the two Riders bolts out of ShiroSaki's sights, the general laughing at his newfound power as the two retreated.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Gekka: It's all your fault, Yoshida!

Yoshi: MY fault?! You already know why I did it!

Haruka: Senjou… I need you.

ShiroSaki: **Don't keep me waiting, Corsair.**

Corsair: You made it personal…

Buccaneer: What are you gonna do now?

Corsair: ...Evolve.

 **Jikai, Sail 31: Evolution of Corsair**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: You managed to get the giant robot Rex on your side? Awesome! I think he'll make awesome help.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Red Melody: Erio is quite the formidable, but Emi-chan isn't one to stand down. Ganbaru, Tenchi no Tamashii, Superhero Lover.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Emi: Admiral… gone? Riders… in trouble! Emi rooting for Corsair!**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, Emi, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time/Bye bye~!**

* * *

 **TB: Yeah… we just did that.**

 **KKD: That was… surprising, to say the least.**

 **TB: We gave Kizuki his final stand and he went out in the blaze of glory that he wanted.**

 **KKD: Yea, complete with a line from Jaws… just tweaked a bit.**

 **TB: R.I.P. Admiral Kizuki Taniguchi, you crazy, crazy soldier. And now, a moment of silence.**

…

 **TB: Moment over.**

 **KKD: Yea… quite the way to go out, but we didn't want him just dying in the hospital.**

 **TB: And I especially didn't want him to keep fighting until he just falls over dead.**

 **KKD: Better for him to leave a bigger impact on the world at large, right?**

 **TB: Yeah. So, thoughts on how this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: It was shocking, but in a good way.**

 **TB: I think it turned out great too. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: I gotta say that's a tough call, but everything involving Kizuki, from the pirates giving him motivation to him deciding to take his last stand, and even that final phrase before his demise trying to take ShiroSaki with him… those were all my favorite parts.**

 **TB: They were my favorite parts too. We got to let Kizuki change from his 'do whatever it takes' mentality, to his drunken stupor after his loss, to his heroic final stand. Not to mention this is probably the most violent and brutal chapter we did.**

 **KKD: Yea. Normally I'd be adamant against describing so much blood, but for the sake of Kizuki's last stand, I feel it was a necessary breaking one of my own rules to make the story compelling.**

 **TB: As long as we don't describe it like Friday the 13th or say Mortal Kombat styles of violent, then it's fine. I hope this still keeps a T Rating though.**

 **KKD: Yea, same here.**

 **TB: Okay, another awesome set done. Next time, we'll have some fun with Melodyger, and have some character growth from Sailor Spirits and Buccaneer. Until the next awesome set of chapters, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	31. Sail 31: The Evolution of Corsair

**TB: Alright, last awesome chapter of the set and last awesome part of this arc.**

 **KKD: Man, this felt like it wasn't gonna end anytime soon.**

 **TB: Some crazy shit happened in the past couple of chapters of Kamen Rider Buccaneer, haven't they?**

 **KKD: You think?**

 **TB: Yeah. But I think we'll let Yoshi recap everything again. He's good at that.**

 **KKD: Better than I am sometimes.**

 **TB: Hey, your recaps aren't that bad.**

 **KKD: He cuts them shorter than I can at times.**

 **TB: Point taken. Anyway, ready Disclaimer Cannon!**

 **KKD: FIRE!**

 ***The cannon fired the black card on the screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

 _...Ore wa Imamura Yoshi… and things are just getting worse and worse. When we thought we'd take the city back, me and Gekka get our asses handed to us on a silver freakin' platter. Kizuki-ossan tried to help us after… like, 30 chapters of trying to catch me, but as if his short life didn't make things difficult enough, ShiroSaki decided to try and kill him. Did Ossan go out without a fight? Hell no, he went out like a boss! And yet the Gyojin STILL managed to survive that before juicing! Gekka and I managed to get away, but… he's taking the whole thing pretty hard._

* * *

The crew were looking at the footage of the three Gyojin causing some more damage before returning to the seas to recover from the insanity that happened recently. It wasn't long before they noticed Yoshi and Gekka making their way to the cabin, albeit slightly beaten up from their previous battle.

"Yoshi-san/Senjou!" Ai and Haruka gasped in response, running over to their respective captains and hugging them in relief.

"Easy… we're not exactly in the best of shape now…" Yoshi winced a little bit.

"Senjou, is it true what happened out there? Is Taijou…?" Haruka asked.

"...Yes. ...He sacrificed himself in an attempt to defeat ShiroSaki… and the bastard Gyojin still lives…" Gekka panted, Haruka reacting in shock and horror before some tears flowed down her eyes, "...I am just as upset at this as you are, Chui."

The pirates all looked equally solemn before bowing their heads out of respect, except for the pirate Captain who… oh, uh… is this a bad time?

"...Just cut to the opening. We got nothing here," Yoshi sighed, sliding in the opening.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***We then see Buccaneer spinning before (con with showing off his Mirai Form)***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 31: Evolution of Corsair**

After some time has passed, the pirates and marines managed to pull out Kizuki's scorched body from the debris and rubble of the explosion. They then informed the rest of the Marine HQ, who all understood what happened and set up a proper funeral for their fallen admiral. Everyone who attended during the rainy day of the funeral stood with their heads down and hands together with black umbrellas above their heads as Gekka walked up to deliver the eulogy.

"...Many innocent human lives were lost when Taniguchi Kizuki-taijou decided to take a war to the pirates. Despite this, he proved to be a brave soldier on the field in the face of danger and regardless… of his own life," Gekka stated, his voice maintaining an air of solemn honor but was starting to get shaky from the emotion, "The man may have been very stubborn, thickheaded… maybe even very bizarre, but he was still my mentor."

Haruka stood alongside her captain in silence with bloodshot eyes, trying to hold back her tears almost as much as Gekka was.

"He was a wise man, a smart man, a man capable of persuading people to fight for a common goal. He was also very athletic for his old age… until earlier today. When he disregarded what was left of his life support to help me and Kamen Rider Buccaneer…" Gekka continued before starting to choke up, tears streaming down and lip quivering, "He willing charged into battle to fight one Gyojin in particular, despite all the damage he suffered. Kizuki sacrificed himself in an attempt to defeat the enemy."

The crowd simply lowered their heads in response, some mourning in silence, and some crying, especially Haruka as her tears dripped as much as the rain surrounding them.

"So… it is with a heavy heart that I accept the position as admiral, and Haruka as my major. My second in command. And I promise that from this day forward, the Gyojin's crimes against humanity will not go unanswered and that they will face the consequences. Thank you," Gekka nodded solemnly as he bowed his head before turning to Haruka, hugging and comforting his newly dubbed major as they soon stepped down to let some more soldiers talk.

The pirates meanwhile watched the whole thing from above on the roof of the Marine HQ, the rain soaking them since they had no umbrellas as they all looked solemnly at the thing.

"I don't really like funerals all that much. Too depressing," Yoshi admitted.

"Tell me about it. But damn it if he didn't go out like a hero," Hariko sighed, saluting to honor the fallen former admiral.

"I couldn't agree more, brother," Mizuki nodded as Yoshi looked pretty upset.

"I'm gonna go talk to Gekka. I don't know if it's the best time or if he even will talk to me, but it's worth a shot," Yoshi sighed before he walked away from his crew and down the building, said crew soon following him.

* * *

A few moments later after his friends returned to the ship, Yoshi walked through the pouring rain, ignoring the pounding of the water on his body before he met up with Gekka standing at the edge of a dock looking at the water.

"Yo, Gekka," Yoshi waved.

"...What do you want?" Gekka asked, clearly not in the mood.

"I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for your loss, man. I know that it's really hard for you because I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

Gekka said nothing and looked into the water, fists clenching tighter.

"This is your fault…" Gekka muttered under his breath, but Yoshi still couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said it's all your fault!"

Gekka quickly punched Yoshi right in the face, knocking him into a puddle and surprising him.

"...What the hell?!" Yoshi gawked, rubbing his cheek and wincing.

"This was all because you destroyed his Driver! If you hadn't destroyed it, he would still be alive right now!" Gekka snapped and roared as Yoshi stood back up.

"Uh, did you forget about the part where he mauled you and kidnapped my girlfriend?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Gekka went to throw another punch, but Yoshi blocked it this time and countered with a kick to the gut, making the new admiral keel over. He growled in response before he got back up and the two continued to try and hit each other, looking like a street fight going wrong quickly as they kept hitting each other. Ai and Haruka walked to comfort their captains because they care for them so much, but quickly see the two fighting.

"T-Taijou!" Haruka gasped, rushing over towards the fight.

"Yoshi-san, what are you two fighting for?!" Ai snapped, actually trying to break up the brawl but was pushed aside by Gekka in order to throw a punch at Yoshi.

"He started it!" Yoshi responded before throwing some more punches to Gekka, even kicking him between the legs, making the new admiral whimper and fall to the ground.

"Hey now, that was uncalled for!" Haruka snapped, crouching over to Gekka.

"Blaming me for Ossan's death is uncalled for!"

Gekka grunted as Haruka helped her up, the admiral roaring before running towards the pirate captain yet again, only to get sucker punched in the face followed by a kick to the same area to keep Gekka down.

"I know you're upset at me, but nothing you do will bring Ossan back! Is this what he wants to see you doing if he were still alive?! Is… Is this what your parents want to see you doing?!" Yoshi shouted at Gekka.

"...Leave them out of this… you know NOTHING about my parents!" Gekka shouted back, ready to punch back, but Haruka held him back.

"But you know that you and I are not so different! We both lost people we care about to the Gyojin, we both feel responsible for taking them out, and we both are Riders! I want you to stop and think! Ossan wasn't the only one who died earlier today! It's not just about him, hell hundreds, if not THOUSANDS, of people have probably died at the hands of those maniacs! Ossan, your parents, my father, EVERYBODY! The only ones who can pick up the slack is us!"

"...I never should've made that deal with you… if it wasn't for you, Kizuki would still be alive!"

"Oh stop sounding like a broken record, you goddamn emo! What would've happened if you DIDN'T make that deal, HUH?! Sure, Ossan would've gotten me behind bars, or worse, killed me, but would that have done ANY good!? If we never made that deal, Harushi-chan would've been blind forever because we weren't there to care for her when you got kidnapped! Look at the bigger picture, Admiral!" Yoshi snapped at Gekka, who still looked frustrated at the pirate Rider, gripping the street as he got to his hands and knees.

"Take it easy, Yoshi-san. Gekka-san is grieving a lot right now and you're being very hard on him right now," Ai responded as Yoshi panted.

"Still doesn't give him the right to just deck me!" Yoshi snapped, "You know what? I freely admit it, Gekka! It was my fault that I destroyed the Driver! I was mad that Ossan went so far when I didn't even do anything to provoke him! But my crew reassured me that I was not wrong for retaliating. Nobody is better than anybody else regardless of what they think or what they do. And Ossan and I… neither of us were the better man… he told me so."

Gekka's shifted his eyes and looked away, actually stopping to take a breath, trying to calm down as Haruka helped him up.

"Taijou… I know how upset you are. You're not the only one saddened by this. Kizuki was my mentor as well," Haruka added, comforting Gekka with her hand on his shoulder.

" **Pretty soon, you will all join him,"** they all heard a voice inform before they turned to the edge of the dock to see ShiroSaki climb out, cackling insanely as he stepped out of the water.

"Kisama…" Gekka growled as he prepared his Driver.

"The Gyojin just don't give time to mourn," Yoshi sighed in response before he placed his Driver around his waist as well.

"You will pay dearly for the agony everyone has suffered, including us," Haruka retorted as she unsheathed Sentou and prepared for the fight.

"Henshin!" Yoshi and Gekka shouted, quickly transforming into Buccaneer and Corsair.

" **Puffers!"** ShiroSaki called out, several Puffers jumping from the water behind him, leaping up and over to try and attack them.

The Riders pulled out their blades and spread out with their companions as they took on the Gyojin. Buccaneer and Ai rushed around and knocked away any Puffers getting in their way. Even when Ai slipped and fell into a puddle, her sliding knocked over several Puffers while also spinning and tripping them. Buccaneer even jumped over her to land some a double dropkick on some more of the grunts, kicking back up to his feet afterwards before grabbing Ai's hand and spinning around with her, her feet kicking more Puffers in the head and making water splash around them.

Over with Corsair and Haruka, the former slashed his jutte at ShiroSaki's blade numerous times. The two slashed rapidly, even through all the raindrops around them, creating a temporary bubble of air before they clashed again, the water above them falling back down as they glared at each other.

" **You think you're super special now that you're admiral? Just remember who died for you to make that far,"** ShiroSaki mocked.

"You don't get to speak about him in that matter! Major!" Corsair shouted, Haruka quickly running and reeling her sword back.

"Gavotte Bon Avant!" Haruka declared, thrusting Sentou into ShiroSaki's back, making him grunt in response before he cackled maniacally.

" **No puny human weapon can harm me anymore!"** ShiroSaki scoffed, clearly not fazed before backfisting Haruka to the ground, making her land into a puddle.

"HARUKA!" Corsair gawked before being kicked away by ShiroSaki.

He then turned to the downed Haruka, pummeling her face in before picking her up by the neck.

" **Look at you… following Kamen Rider Corsair to the slaughter,"** ShiroSaki scoffed as he slammed her against a wall a few times before holding his blade against her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her you son of a-!" Corsair started, only for the blade to get pressed into the cheek, but not enough to draw blood.

" **Come any closer and she dies!"**

Corsair grunted, seeing Haruka looking rather nervous as ShiroSaki showed her his blade and he smiled evilly.

" **Any of you do anything, and she dies!"** ShiroSaki added as he prepared to end Haruka's life if they did anything.

"Don't listen to him! He's just being a coward and a wussy!" Buccaneer scoffed in response, making ShiroSaki laugh hysterically.

" **You think I'm lying? You think I won't actually end this bitch's life you two try anything sneaky or funny? Watch."**

He grinned as he blade moved across Haruka's cheek, which actually started to bleed and make her wince a little.

"Okay, stop! Don't hurt her!" Corsair demanded, both of them undoing their transformations as the new admiral slowly lowered his jutte.

" **Better. Now if you ever want to see this woman alive… meet me by the beach later tonight, midnight. When the full moon is at the top of the sky,"** ShiroSaki instructed before he jumped into the sea with Haruka, the new admiral feeling powerless as he just watched.

* * *

Yoshi, Ai, and Gekka walked through the Marine HQ pondering what to do.

"So what's next? We're gonna save Haruka-san, right?" Ai asked the others.

"That isn't even a question, of course we are," Gekka insisted as he sat in his office.

"But at least I got other forms that can match his toughness. What about you?" Yoshi pointed out, Gekka still thinking while running his fingers through his hair.

"Permission to enter, sir?" a soldier requested.

"Permission granted," Gekka answered, "Report."

"Sir, we were developing a new device for the former admiral Taniguchi Kizuki. It's not quite finished yet, but maybe it will work for you."

As the soldier was explaining, he revealed what appeared to be a small red and gold key with the symbol on the handle, making Gekka look at it. The symbol looked like it had the admiral's hat on a ball of fire with a beta logo in the center of said handle.

"Speak of the devil," Yoshi muttered in surprise before the soldier saluted and was about to leave.

"Before you leave… what does this key do?" Gekka inquired of the soldier.

"Well… it was supposed to grant Taniguchi-san a power boost to his life support systems and maybe would have prolonged his life in his Driver wasn't destroyed."

"Yeah, um… I'm standing right here. Can you not pour salt in the wound no matter how inadvertent it is?" Yoshi pointed out.

"Oh, my apologies."

"Think nothing of it. Dismissed," Gekka responded, the soldier saluting before taking his leave as Gekka eyed the key more closely.

"So are you gonna use that?" Yoshi asked, Gekka sighing a bit before setting the key down on his table.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can handle the admiral's position. I mean, it was practically thrusted upon me after Kizuki's sacrifice…" Gekka sighed as he got up and looked out the windows.

"...Do you care about Haruka-san…?" Ai asked Gekka, who turned to her.

"Of course I care about her! She's a valued second in command for me. She's been my partner for as long as I can remember."

"That's not exactly what I meant. You care about her as a fellow soldier and a partner. What I'm asking is, do you care about her as a person and for her life?"

Gekka hesitated for a moment before stopping to think.

"Yes, of course I care about her as a person. She's loyal, trustworthy, determined, and yet so kind. We'd do anything to protect each other and that hasn't changed."

"Then what's stopping you from using that Key and going to save her?" Yoshi countered, making Gekka nearly flinch, "If you cared for her as much as you say, then you shouldn't be hesitating to unlock your ultimate form with that thing."

"I already told you, I've been thrusted into this position with little preparation… why should I help you after all the crazy shit we've done? After the way I acted towards you," Gekka asked while looking down.

"None of that matters right now! All our fights, our arguments, they don't matter right now! What matters is embracing your position, using that Key, and getting Harushi-chan back!"

"Haruka-san… she loves you," Ai informed Gekka.

"...Pardon?"

"She's told me before… she's loved you for a long time, Gekka-san. You say that she's there ready to serve you? Well this is one of those moments where she needs you now."

Gekka looked to his own hand before grasping it into a fist very tightly.

"...I just don't know if I can live up to everyone's expectations… I need some time to think," Gekka sighed.

"Not exactly a luxury we can afford right now, Gekka… but we'll try. How long do you need at best?" Yoshi checked.

"...At least until it's time. I'm not exactly in the best mental shape in light of everything that's happened."

"...Idaro. You better be there when we need you."

As Yoshi walked out the office, Ai stayed behind for a bit and stepped forward to Gekka.

"Don't go out just for your corps… do it for yourself and Haruka-san…" Ai insisted.

"Ai-chan, you coming?" Yoshi checked, Ai soon following him to leave Gekka to his thoughts.

Gekka sighed a bit as he looked at the new Key on his desk. He went through some emotions like regret, frustration, and sorrow before he grew determined and grabbed the Key.

* * *

Back with the pirates, Harisento, Okamizu, and Chibi joined Yoshi and Ai while everyone else were back in the ship. It was midnight now as the full moon was above the sky and reflecting off the waters of the beach. They all walked across the sands, trying to gather their thoughts and prepare themselves before they saw ShiroSaki appearing with Haruka tied to a post.

" **Haruka!"** Chibi gasped, about to rush before Okamizu stopped him from going further, knowing that they have to be careful about this.

" **I see that you kept your word… where is Corsair?"** ShiroSaki noted and asked as the crew stood firmly.

"He's not the one you should be worried about right now. It's us that should be your biggest concern," Yoshi informed.

"...Min'na… Chibi-kun too," Haruka gawked in surprise as she looked around, "Wh… Where's Taijou?"

"He'll be here soon! We're just fighting and holding the line until he shows…"

" **Corsair is too much of a coward to face me himself?! Bah! I guess he really doesn't care what happens to his Major then. I will kill her and then the rest of you after,"** ShiroSaki growled, blade up to Haruka's face again.

"Not on our watch! Henshin!" Yoshi shouted, showing his Mirai Key and quickly inserting it into his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! MIRAI FORM!=**

"Ikuze, min'na!" Buccaneer shouted while transforming into his Mirai Form, darting in with everyone as more Puffers popped out of the waters to make things difficult.

The crew started taking on the Puffers, the three rogue Gyojin fighting all the grunts with Harisento tossing his needle knives, Okamizu throwing her usual punches and kicks, and Chibi flipping around, sonic screeching to blow anyone coming close to him.

" **Onee-chan and Onii-chan, stand still!"** Chibi called out as the two siblings looked confused before standing next to each other.

Chibi giggled before running behind them and jumping up, leaping off their shoulders before he laughed while stretching his body out.

" **MOSH PIT!"**

He soon landed on top of the Puffers, knocking all of them down to the ground before bouncing back up and throwing out a peace sign.

Over with Buccaneer and Ai, they were busy with ShiroSaki, the Rider clashing with him before firing his Mirai Bowgun at him at a rapid rate of fire as Ai ran over and untied Haruka as quickly as she could. However, the Gyojin quickly took note of this before tossing his sword in a spinning saw motion. The girls gasped and quickly dodge rolled out of the way, the blade stabbing itself into the wooden post as it suddenly shattered into pieces and splinters, Ai screaming in pain as one stray shard actually pierced into her leg.

"Ai!" Haruka gasped as Ai fell down into the sand, Buccaneer gasping at his girlfriend in danger.

"Ai-chan! Teme!" Buccaneer gasped before growling, roaring in fury as he pounced ShiroSaki with some blunt hits from the Bowgun before firing some powerful shots.

ShiroSaki however seemed to tank the pain, laughing insanely as he soon grabbed his blade before tossing it again right at Buccaneer. The Rider held his Bowgun up, blocking the spinning sword with sparks flying off, launching it into the air in response. This distracted him long enough for ShiroSaki to leap towards the Rider and throw some strong punches right at the Rider, causing the armor to not only spark, but break in some places, especially cracking the visor before eventually catching his sword and then slashing so fast and with such power that it forces him out of his armor.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped in shock before wincing and whimpering in pain from the peace of wood in her leg.

"Ai, easy. I'll pull it out…" Haruka responded, struggling to pull the shard out without increasing Ai's pain.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic fools! You thought you could best the pinnacle of absolute power?! Don't make me laugh even more!"** ShiroSaki cackled and taunted, standing over a downed Yoshi, ready to crush him.

"T… Teme…" Yoshi grunted as he tried to stand, but fell down again.

" **Say hello to your father in Hell, Kamen Rider Buccaneer!"**

He raised his sword up ready to stab the Rider in the chest, laughing insanely before he threw it down. However, before his sword even touched Yoshi, he was suddenly shot in the hand, making his sword fall over. ShiroSaki gasped before looking at who fired… revealing it to be Gekka with his pistol out.

"...Taijou!" Haruka gasped as Gekka put his pistol away and walked into the field with his hands in his pockets.

"Yare yare… you really do know how to push my buttons, don't you?" Gekka sighed as he slowly approached the battle with a determined glare on his face.

"...Took you long enough…" Yoshi grunted with a chuckle, managing to get to his knees.

"Can you stand?"

"I can… but he took a lot out of me."

"Then step back. Ore ni makasero (Leave this to me)."

Yoshi nodded before the three Gyojin helped him up and walked him away, the new admiral glaring at ShiroSaki.

" **Do you even remember what happened last time, Corsair?! I mopped the floor with you and the pirate the last few times we fought!"** ShiroSaki scoffed, " **Hell, one of you even died to try and defeat me with no success! What hope do you have?!"**

"...I was thrusted into this position because Kizuki died at your expense… when I was grieving, I didn't think I could live up to his reputation or legacy," Gekka went on as he stared at ShiroSaki, "But with him gone, I don't have to worry about following his reputation… because I am not Taniguchi Kizuki. Ore wa Shimaoka Gekka, and I will forge my own legacy with the aid of my soldiers, my comrades… *looks at Haruka* those who care for me. I will lead all those who follow me to a better world, a better tomorrow! One that is free of wretched scum like you!"

" **This all sounds tough coming from a broken admiral!"**

"Trust me… I have never felt more sure of anything than ever. I have not broken," Gekka declared before revealing his new Key, "I have evolved."

Gekka put his Driver on before twirling the new Key and raising it to the moon.

"Henshin!"

He then inserted the key into his Driver, twisting it to play a military trumpet jingle as red energy began to glow around him.

 **=ATTEN-HUT! HEISHI FORM!=**

The energy spiked rapidly as Gekka roared, Corsair's armor transforming and gaining different colors and armor. His bodysuit became silver while the armor turned red, the military jacket forming as attachments and the helmet matching the color of the armor with bright silver eye visors while the single sash turned into two sashes in the form of an X on his chest and in shiny silver too.

"Whoa…" Yoshi gawked in shock.

"...Sugoi desu wa…" Haruka admitted in amazement, a smile appearing on her face.

"Kamen Rider Corsair… Heishi Form!" Corsair declared as a new jutte appeared in his hand, twirling it a bit before walking towards the Gyojin general, " _Mission start_ …"

ShiroSaki scoffed, unimpressed as he charged forward with his own blade in hand. Corsair simply blocked the Gyojin's attacks with his jutte calmly before they traded clashes, the Rider swiftly getting behind the Gyojin before slashing at him multiple times, actually managing to hurt him several times, and whatever cuts he got weren't healing.

" **What's going on? Why am I not healing?! The Strength Enhancers increase my power and durability! Why am I not healing?!"** ShiroSaki gawked, struggling to regain his stance.

"Even powers such as yours have limits. No doubt they're being overtaxed by my power," Corsair noted before twisting the blade of his jutte around, said blade pointing forward to now look like a gun with the prong acting as a scope and two little holes opening on both tips, "And let me tell you… it's far greater than yours."

He pulled the trigger and fired blasts of energy at ShiroSaki, the Gyojin unable to dodge as he got knocked over by the blasts.

"Amazing… he's so cool in that form," Ai gawked, Haruka managing to pull the wooden spike out of her leg, making her wince in pain as she put her hand over to stop the bleeding.

Corsair kept firing before he looked into the scope while charging his weapon.

" _Lock on_!" Corsair declared, aiming right at ShiroSaki's chest before firing a big ball of energy at the Gyojin, the kaijin screaming in pain as he fell back down to the ground.

" **Why is this happening? This can't be happening!"** ShiroSaki growled, struggling to get to his feet, only for the new admiral Rider to pin him down, turn his jutte back around and then slamming it down on him, " **I REFUSE TO SURRENDER!"**

He managed to shove Corsair off before the Gyojin pulled out his blade and slashed rapidly and violently at the admiral, Corsair blocking the sword while also hitting it. As this went on, cracks actually started to form on ShiroSaki's blade while little pieces flew off without the Gyojin noticing. But then, with one final powerful swing, ShiroSaki's blade shattered against Corsair's jutte, making him scream in horror.

" **MY SWORD! Without it, I'm nothing!"** ShiroSaki panicked, starting to whimper a bit as Corsair sighed in response.

"Yare yare da, you call yourself a Gyojin general? No one would ever want you in the army," Corsair sighed as he pulled the Heishi Key out of his Driver, "You're going to Hell for real this time… and when you do, tell them Shimaoka Gekka sent you."

As he said that he inserted the Key into a port in the butt of his jutte, causing it to light up as he held it behind him.

 **=HISSATSU! HEISHI STYLE! CHARGE~!=**

Corsair reeled his arm, holding the jutte back as it charged with energy before he ran towards a fatigued ShiroSaki and quickly slashed him so fast the blind eye couldn't catch the movements until he went low.

"Heishi Punisher!" Corsair declared, slashing him one last time at ShiroSaki, making him scream in pain as he suddenly flinched in reaction to all the slashes, sparks flying wildly from him as Corsair turned his back to him.

" **I… I can't fall like this… I… I AM KUROKEN-SAMA'S BEST WARRIOR~!"** ShiroSaki screamed, trying to hang in onto his life, but he soon collapsed to the ground and exploded in defeat, Corsair twirling his jutte cooly while walking away before he demorphed.

" _Mission complete…_ " Gekka declared, not batting an eye to the pirates as he went over to Haruka, who was over near Ai, "*extends a hand* Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes sir," she answered, Gekka helping her up, "That was amazing, Taijou!"

"I'll say! There's one for the highlight reel!" Yoshi noted as he walked over to Ai and offered a shoulder up for her.

"I'm pleased that you aren't hurt, Haruka. I didn't want to lose anyone else after Kizuki," Gekka sighed with relief as he looked into her eyes.

"Taijou…" Haruka muttered, blushing in response.

"Y'know… I can see the hearts in your eyes."

"E-Eh?! S-Sumimasen, Taijou! I-I'm not always in control of my actioi-."

"Shh," Gekka shushed, putting his finger to her lips, "I love you too."

Haruka just blushed and smiled, the two kissing each other and embracing under the warm moonlight as the others watched with satisfactions.

"Ain't that sweet?" Yoshi smiled.

"It really is," Ai nodded before she looked into Yoshi's eyes and they shared a kiss as well.

* * *

The next day, the marines were helping clear out the rubble in the wrecked town, finding other survivors and helping heal and console them on the loss of any civilians close to them. Soldiers, construction workers, firefighters, and police officers were helping rebuild what was destroyed while a memorial was held for the people who lost their lives to the Gyojin as many others mourned the deaths of friends, loved ones, and relatives. One of the more prominent figures there was Gekka, standing in front of a tombstone with Kizuki's name on it as well as the same symbol that was on the Heishi Key.

"It was an honor serving under you, sir. I promise to make the world a better place than the one you left," Gekka sighed, saluting the grave before walking away from the memorial area.

Haruka stood outside waiting for her superior officer and boyfriend to join her, both of them holding hands as they left with Chibi joining them, Yoshi and Ai waiting ahead with them as well.

"I'm glad that Jaws is no longer a problem. I was getting tired of looking at that ugly, smug smile," Yoshi sighed with relief as they took a walk with them.

"You're right. ShiroSaki has been defeated, thus the Seven Swordsmen of the Abyss are all dead," Gekka nodded.

" **Yeah! Good guys win!"** Chibi cheered, leaping up and down in happiness.

"So… do you want to do a double date?" Ai offered, Haruka and Gekka looking at each other.

"I think it will be lovely, wouldn't it?" Haruka smiled.

"...Sure, why not," Gekka shrugged.

"Yosh, pizza time!" Yoshi cheered as they walked off into the rising sun.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: To celebrate, I manage to get a weekend's stay at a Hot Spring!

Ai: So lucky…

Okamizu: **Pwah, this feels so good!**

Yoshi: How about some Truth or Dare?

Gekka: Seriously?

Jack: Okay, some asshats are trying to ruin our good time!

 **Jikai, Sail 32: Madness & Fun in the Hot Springs**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Corsair: Who knew Jess was into cartoons? Good thing it helped her when it came into play.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Pink Melody: Not only is Saki-chan on good terms with her dad, but now all the Tamashii have unlocked their Seals? Nice!**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **Saki: Corsair kicked some serious ass and proved he's admiral material. Keep it up, Riders!**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Pink Melody, Saki, and Corsair: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And that's another awesome set done. Whew, we're on a roll here!**

 **KKD: That had a lot of weight behind it, too.**

 **TB: Only two of them did while another was just for fun. This wrapped up the arc surrounding the war between the marines and pirates, the Gyojin tearing apart a good piece of the city, Kizuki's heroic sacrifice, and of course, Corsair's evolution from captain to admiral while following his own path.**

 **KKD: Yep. From now on for Buccaneer, they got the military on their side, and after some fun filler, it's gonna be an all-out war against the Gyojin.**

 **TB: Not to mention, the cops will stop bothering them as well because they see that he isn't really worth arresting if the world is at stake.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **TB: So, thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Very well written.**

 **TB: I think so too. And no, I didn't ignore the other civilian deaths and swept them under the rug. I like a little world building after we got rid of ShiroSaki. Not adding a memorial after such a huge event where a good portion of people lost their lives would just be disrespectful and a huge disservice.**

 **KKD: Absolutely.**

 **TB: Also, I mainly took inspiration from Meteor transforming into Meteor Storm from Kamen Rider Fourze when doing the Corsair Heishi Form.**

 **KKD: Cool.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: I gotta say the parts leading up to Gekka fully accepting his role, and his first battle in Heishi Form, finally ending ShiroSaki.**

 **TB: My favorite part was the first battle in his Heishi Form, demonstrating what I think is an cool and fitting weapon for him, as well as finally getting together with Haruka.**

 **KKD: Nice.**

 **TB: Alright, let's get some breather time before we move onto some more awesome chapters. I hope you enjoyed this set as much as we did, because they will keep on coming. I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	32. Sail 32: Madness & Fun in the Hot Spring

**TB: Alright, after the craziness of that arc in Buccaneer, how about we take a break with this fun chapter?**

 **KKD: I could use it.**

 **TB: This is an idea I had since the beginning, but I was saving it for this point. Both the pirates and the two marines are going to a hot springs resort!**

 **KKD: Well, it would make more sense of both parties were on the same side, after all.**

 **TB: Now as expected, there would be hints of fanservice, but it will be fun nonetheless.**

 **KKD: Right. I get ya.**

 **TB: Shall we get started?**

 **KKD: Yep. FIRE!**

 ***The cannon fired the black card on the screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We first see Haruka and Gekka walking out in a park, for the first time in a long time, but the sun was beating down on them.

"Taijou… it's really hot out here," Haruka panted, using a little fan to let some air on her face.

"I'm aware. You didn't bring your sunhat?" Gekka pointed out.

"I didn't think I needed it."

The two soon found a spot under a tree for some shade, sighing in relief as they sat down.

"Whew… Taijou, you alright with this date?" Haruka asked.

"Of course. I'm more than happy that we could get a chance to spend some time with each other," Gekka responded with a smile, Haruka smiling a little before giving her admiral a light kiss on the nose.

"Ah, just the two I was looking for. You two are feeling the heat too," they heard Yoshi check, both of them looking to see him and Ai sitting under a tree next to them from the heat, Yoshi with his jacket off and over his shoulder.

"Whew… funny that we'd see you two here," Ai smiled weakly.

"It's always a coincidence that we bump into each other. What is it?" Gekka muttered.

"I managed to convert some of the gold in my treasure vault into money and get some admissions for something pretty cool… a hot springs resort," Yoshi smirked, getting Haruka's attention as Gekka looked quite surprised.

"A hot spring resort?! That sounds lovely!" Haruka smiled widely.

"Hai… all of our friends are coming with us," Ai added.

"I was wondering if you two would like to join us. I mean, we are officially working together and the town knows it. Where's the harm in hanging out?" Yoshi replied as Gekka put his fingers to his chin to think about it.

Gekka saw Haruka smiling at the idea of enjoying a hot spring in the summer and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure. We're in," Gekka shrugged.

"Awesome! We leave for the resort tomorrow night. So either bring your best bathing suits or don't. Either or is preferable," Yoshi told the two before taking his leave with Ai as Gekka and Haruka started to get up to go get some ice pops.

Nearby, a familiar drunk Gyojin sat in a tree watching all this without being seen while drinking his sake.

" **Mmm~, a hot spring huh? I do know what they are…"** Toradeki noted, pondering about it before spitting drunkenly when he almost chugged too much, " **Hmm~... I could go for some relaxation in hot soothing water."**

He smiled, hiccuping a bit before jumping to the ground but landed on his butt, wincing a bit and rubbing it before stumbling up.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers and Privateer causing an earthquake around him, making the Puffers fall upwards***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***We then see Buccaneer spinning before (con with showing off his Mirai Form)***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 32: Madness and Fun in the Hot Springs**

A couple days later as the sun was rising, the crew of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Gekka, Haruka, and Chibi arrived to a massive temple-looking building with a massive curved roof, red and black walls with golden ornamentation.

" **Kirei (Pretty)~,"** Chibi smiled widely as the group smiled at each other.

"This is going to be so fun, right Taijou?" Haruka giggled as she held Gekka's hand.

"The hot spring can help soothe the skin and clear the mind," Gekka agreed and nodded.

"You boys better not be thinking about peeking on us while we enjoy the steam," Robin warned, pointing her finger at the boys, especially to her boyfriend Satoshi, who was blushing in response.

"H-Hai, wakkatemasu," Satoshi nodded rapidly as they went into separate sections of the building, one for men and another for women.

* * *

Yoshi entered first, seeing the massive spring pool that looked similar to a hot tub but without the bubble jets inside and just steam floating throughout. All the men had towels wrapped around their waists as they walked in and poured some more hot water into the spring.

"Whew, I'm feeling the heat even before we get in," Jack noted, already feeling the steam on his skin.

"I need a change of appearance," Hariko admitted before turning to his Gyojin form, " **Ah, much better."**

"Is there anyone else here?" Satoshi wondered, seeing the lack of other people in the resort.

"Nope. Just us. I got us the VIP treatment," Yoshi assured as he started to remove his towel, "Close your eyes please, I don't want anyone looking at my junk."

The others quickly did so, or turned away before Yoshi removed his towel and got into the hot spring.

"Pwah~... kimochi~!"

One by one, they all went in and relaxed, settling in the hot water as they sighed with the relief of stress as well as the soothing heat.

" **Onii-chan, Chibi feels so good!"** Chibi smiled, rubbing his head against Harisento who patted him on the head.

" **I'll let this slide this one time, kiddo,"** Harisento chuckled.

It wasn't long until they started to hear speaking from behind the bamboo fence that separated the men's spring from the women's spring.

"...Don't even think about it," Gekka responded, glaring daggers at Yoshi, Satoshi, and Jack.

"C'mon, you talk a big game, but I know that deep down, you want to see Harushi-chan's boobs," Yoshi teased, making Gekka widen his eyes and blush in response, "What about you, Satoshi? You don't wanna see what they look like nude?"

"N-No, no, I would never do something so horrible to Robin-san! I respect her privacy and would never even THINK about doing something like that," Satoshi countered, his face full of certainty.

"Robin-chan, they're actually a decent size," Mitsuru complemented from the other side of the wall.

"Th-Thank you, Mitsuru-san. But please don't stare at them. It's embarrassing," Robin responded, Satoshi twitching his eye a bit before his face turned red… followed by blood spurting out his nose along with him falling backward like he got hit.

"Oi, Satoshi, get it together, man!" Jack responded, trying to get him out of his stupor.

"Be happy you held on for as long as you did," Yoshi chuckled a bit as Gekka shaked his head.

"N-No, I am weak to girls…" Satoshi grunted, lines of blood still dripping from his nose.

" **Human temptation can't be helped,"** Harisento sighed, Chibi mimicking Gekka shaking his head.

"You should be more like me. I can withstand anything," Yoshi scoffed.

" **Ai, your bust is really small,"** Okamizu noted.

"P-Please don't touch them, Okamizu…" Ai gasped shyly.

"But I do like how nicely shaped they are," Robin complemented, Yoshi's face suddenly turning red before blood came out his nose too and he reacted like he got hit as well.

"How can you react like that after all that big talk!?" Jack groaned, gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Pathetic… will we even be okay if this keeps happening?" Gekka muttered with a look of concern.

"Whoa, sugoi Haruka-san! They're so big!" Mitsuru gasped.

"Why thank you. A lady must be well endowed," Haruka giggled in response, Gekka staring blankly for a moment.

The next thing he knew, blood sprayed out of his nose before he reacted like he got hit as well, knocking himself onto the edge of the spring.

"YOU TOO, MAN?! You must really be weak to the possibility of seeing your main squeezes naked, are you!" Jack sighed as he facepalmed.

' _Kuso~. I thought I'd be able to keep everyone in order… how can I do that if I can't even get my own thoughts straight,'_ Gekka thought to himself as he tried wiping the blood off his face.

"I… I think I got a better idea than peeking…" Yoshi started, shoving some pieces of paper up his nose to stop the bleeding.

* * *

" **I don't think I've ever felt this good before,"** Okamizu sighed as she relaxed in the water.

"...You sound kinda like an old man…" Ai giggled, her hair tied up in a bun.

" **Being a warrior, I rarely had a chance to relax. So this is like a breath of fresh air for me."**

"Let's hope the boys are having a good time as well and not deciding to peep on us," Mitsuru sighed a bit.

"Y-Yoshi-san would never look at me like this… would he?" Ai panicked a bit before gulping, dunking herself nervously in the water up to her nose.

"Taijou's too mature to do something like that. I assure you he'll keep them in line," Haruka assured before they heard a knocking on the fence.

"Who's that?" Mitsuru asked.

"Us! We're not gonna peep, we swear," Yoshi assured, "We just wanted you to come close to the fence so we can ask you something."

The girls sighed, getting their towels and wrapping it around their chests after they got out of the water.

"What is it, Yoshi-san?" Ai asked.

"I understand that these springs are supposed to be plenty hot, but it's getting a little too warm honestly. You girls want any ice cold drinks in there?" Yoshi offered, the girls all looking at each other with a bit of wary.

"Sure. We could go for some drinks," Robin shrugged, "I am pretty parched."

"Okay…" Jack nodded.

"One word of advice though…" Satoshi started.

"Keep your towels on," Yoshi suggested.

"What did he say?" Haruka questioned.

"Up here!"

The girls looked up to see Yoshi, Satoshi, and Jack with one bucket each before they suddenly dumped ice-filled water onto the girls as they screamed in shock and shaking their arms from the sudden coldness that they were feeling.

"Cold, cold, so cold!" Ai gasped in shock.

"That's for the nosebleeds you gave us when we heard you talking about boob sizes!" Yoshi retorted back, the three boys laughing in response while the girls were still shivering and panting as the boys jumped back down to their side, "That was much better than seeing them naked!"

"Oh~, Yoshi-san~!" Ai shouted, almost crying.

"Come on, Ai-chan, don't cry. It was just a joke."

Ai shivered a bit before looking through a small hole to look at Yoshi.

"That was just mean! We were enjoying the heat!" Ai shouted.

"Did you even consider their feelings, Yoshida?" Gekka asked, close to smacking the pirate captain.

"Come on, Ai-chan, I thought you've grown out of your shyness and sensitivity. Besides, I just did it because it was preferable to invading your privacy. And you know I wouldn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable," Yoshi pointed out.

"Y… You are always really nice to me, yes," Ai admitted.

"You know that I always like to joke to lighten the mood, but I never mean to hurt your feelings. Right?"

"...Okay, I believe you."

"Haruka, I want you to know I had nothing to do with these juvenile antics," Gekka informed.

"Come on girls. No hard feelings?" Yoshi requested.

"One thing before you say that…" Ai pointed out with a growing smirk.

"Keep your towels on," Haruka instructed.

"Uh… ok?" Gekka shrugged in confusion before Yoshi realized what that meant.

"...Oh no…" Yoshi gulped before the guys looked up.

"Surprise!" Mitsuru smiled as she, Robin, and Okamizu dumped three buckets of ice-filled water onto the boy, making them yell out from the sudden coldness.

"Why me too…" Gekka groaned, his shoulders hunched up.

" **Gekka, Chibi's so cold! Hold Chibi!"** Chibi whimpered as he suddenly gripped Gekka in a big hug, surprising Gekka for a moment.

"Now we're even, there is no hard feelings," Ai smiled, giggling a bit before they both got back into their respective hot spring to shake the cold off.

* * *

Toradeki, meanwhile, stumbled his way through a forest, hiccuping a bit before tumbling down a steep hill, rolling like crazy before hitting against a tree in a parking lot.

" **Ite-te-te-te,"** he winced, rubbing his head a bit before he got up, seeing the cars and then spying the hot springs resort that the pirates and marines are in, " **Aha~, there it is!"**

With a smirk he stumbled near the building, water surrounding him before it splashed off, revealing an older man with a salt and pepper beard, a green guinea t-shirt, a red floral bathing suit, and a big stomach. He kept his sake in hand, his face flushed red from his constant drinking as he looked left and right to look for guards. With no one there, he just waltzed right in and chuckled to himself.

"Alright… now where's the hot water," Toradeki wondered, stumbling a bit as he looked around for the spring, finding no one at first until hearing some noise.

"Mmm, that lobster was so good," Yoshi smiled with a slight burp.

' _Kaizoku-domo… Kaigun-domo… I heard they were going be around here somewhere,'_ Toradeki thought to himself, ' _I'll just, uh, wait here until they're done and then I'll go for the spring.'_

The Gyojin in disguise sat by the wall near the entranceway to the dining room, the guys and girls now sitting and wearing different color kimonos after their time in the hot spring.

"What to do now after eating and bathing a bit? Hmm… I know! Let's all get shitfaced!" Yoshi shouted with a smile on his face.

"Of course you would say that," Gekka sighed with a chuckle.

"But are you sure we should be doing that?" Haruka inquired.

"C'mon, we're all a bunch of young people partying at this point. Liquor's gotta be involved," Jack shrugged off.

' _Here here to that!'_ Toradeki chuckled in thought before taking a sip of his sake.

"I brought all the liquor from my magic satchel and we're all gonna have a really good time," Yoshi smirked, pulling out different bottles of sake and cups before he began to pass the different sake bottles to some of his friends, "We're also gonna play a little game while getting blitzed. Who's up for some… Truth or Dare?"

"Um… okay, I think I can play," Ai gulped, "Just no embarrassing stuff…"

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with such a thing," Haruka added with her own uncertainty.

"It'll be fun Haruka-san. I'm actually alright with this game," Mitsuru admitted.

"I know Ai-chan's willing to play, what about you Gekka-san?" Robin checked.

"...Just let me step away from sobriety," Gekka stated before pouring some sake into his cup and taking a shot, "Okay… I'm good for this game."

"Taijou, are you sure this is a good idea? I shouldn't feel comfortable embarrassing ourselves… even in front of our friends," Haruka asked.

"Well, you can always just sit this one out and watch us. Unless you don't want to be seen as a chicken," Yoshi teased.

Haruka's eyes widened in response before giggling a bit.

"Taijou? Pass that shit over here," Haruka requested before taking the bottle and cup, Gekka a little surprised by her tone as she took a shot of the sake, "Hai, let's play."

"Isn't Truth or Dare usually played with Spin the Bottle? That's how I've noticed humans playing it," Mizuki asked.

"I just so happen to have an empty bottle right here," Yoshi smiled as he pulled out a green bottle laid it in the middle of the circle the group formed, "Who wants to spin first?"

"I'll spin first," Jack offered as he spun the bottle.

' _Welp… this is gonna take awhile. Might as well get comfortable,'_ Toradeki shrugged, slouching more before chugging his sake again.

The bottle kept spinning before it stopped, pointing at Robin.

"Alright… Truth or Dare?" Jack asked Robin as she pondered before snapping her fingers.

"Truth," Robin declared.

"Okay, I got one. You are regarded as this crew's tech wizard… what was your first contraption or invention?"

"I would have to say… nah, you don't want to hear this."

"Come on, Robin-san. Tell us," Satoshi encouraged to her girlfriend as Robin took a deep breath.

"It was when I was younger. A wee little girl. I had this thought when I was watching something. It inspired me to make inventions… so the first thing I made was an extendable claw that can grab anything from afar. I showed it at a second grade science fair… but I didn't win," Robin sighed before taking a sip of sake.

"Wow… that sounds cool," Yoshi smiled in response.

"I'm better now, don't worry. Okay, my turn to spin," Robin replied, spinning the bottle on her go.

The others waited in anticipation before the bottle stopped at Jack.

"Oh back to me now?" Jack chuckled.

"Truth or Dare…" Robin asked.

"Dare me."

"Okay. How good of a shot are you?"

"The best you ever laid eyes on. And I thought you said Dare, not Truth."

"Let me finish… I dare you to take an apple, put it on Gekka-san's head, and fire at it without hitting him," Robin dared.

"Pfft! Piece o' cake," Jack scoffed.

"I still didn't finish. Fire it at the apple… blindfolded."

He was a bit surprised by this, but Gekka sighed in response.

"Yare yare… we can't just fire a gun in here without disturbing someone," Gekka sighed before pulling out a pistol and placing a silencer on it, "If you must do it, use this gun. I trust that you will not hit me."

"Thanks, dude," Jack smiled, placing the apple on Gekka's head and taking the pistol before Mitsuru handed him a blindfold, "Just tie it on me."

Mitsuru did just that as she then helped Jack get a good distance away from Gekka before she helped him aim the pistol. When Jack finished aiming he shook a bit, nervous that his shot could be off with the handicaps of being a bit tipsy and blindfolded.

"I trust in your skills as a marksman, Jack. Just relax, focus and shoot," Gekka told Jack, who took a deep breath for a moment.

"One… two…" Jack started as he focused and aimed with one hand, "Three."

With that, he pulled the trigger and fired the silenced gun, sending a bullet flying through the air… and slicing the apple in half without even damaging a single hair on Gekka's head. Jack lifted the blindfold up nervously.

"Did I do it?" Jack asked before seeing the two apple halves falling off Gekka's head, "Oh my God… I actually did it!"

"Nice shot," Robin applauded.

"I knew I trusted your marksmanship," Gekka sighed with relief.

"Thanks," Jack smiled, spinning the bottle before it pointed towards Hariko, "Okay… Truth or Dare."

"Hmm… Truth," Hariko answered.

"Okay. *sips sake before chuckling a little* Okay, okay, I got this… have you ever kissed anyone? And if so, who?"

Hariko just flushed a bright red before clearing her throat, trying to retain his composure.

"I've only kissed one person… m… m-m," Hariko muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, spit it out. Who was it?" Yoshi asked almost demandingly.

"...My sister."

"WHAT?!" everyone suddenly gawked and laughed, bar Mizuki who just blushed in response.

"It wasn't a romantic kiss, get your minds out of the sewers!" Hariko snapped, but everyone just laughed louder, "It was simply a light peck!"

"You gotta be kidding me! Mizuki-chan, does he kiss you all the time!?"

"Well… no, not all the time. I was just showing my appreciation to my brother," Mizuki answered.

"Well, the tongue thing was an accident one time, but that's beside the point! Isn't siblings kissing normal?" Hariko asked in his self-defense.

"I know it's normal, I kiss my sister sometimes too," Mitsuru admitted.

"We're only pulling your leg because we're getting close to tipsy right now," Yoshi chuckled a bit as he took a sip of sake.

"Fine… you've had your laugh. It's my turn to spin," Hariko sighed, spinning the bottle.

' _Ugh… this is taking foreverrrrr!'_ Toradeki groaned in thought while chugging his sake.

The bottle kept spinning before it soon pointed at Haruka.

"Truth or Dare?" Hariko asked.

"...Dare…" Haruka answered, unsure of what would happen before Hariko he pulled out a pouch from his kimono and pulling out some kind of green dust.

"I dare you to snort this dried and ground up seaweed up your nose."

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Snort this up your nose."

"My brother and I snort it up our noses whenever we want to clear any runny noses," Mizuki pointed out, "It's great for sinus issues with us, but for humans… I'm not sure."

"But… we aren't Gyojin," Robin pointed out.

"Needless to say… a dare is a dare. Wish me luck, Taijou," Haruka sighed as she took some of the seaweed and made a line.

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me that," Gekka pointed out, making Haruka blush in response, "I know you like maintaining some professionalism around me, but we're together now. I'd like to hear you say my name."

"I… ano… H-Hai… Wish me luck… Gekka," Haruka bid before they kissed each other on the lips for a peck, "...Taijou."

"Go on…"

Haruka then turned to the line of seaweed and took another sip of sake. She then put her finger on her nose to close one nostril and then placed her other open nostril by the line of seaweed before inhaling deeply. Once the seaweed entered her system, she somehow felt more focused and energized.

"Are you okay, Haruka?" Gekka asked, a little unsure of how to feel.

"Whoa… I feel great. What's IN that stuff?!" Haruka asked with a sudden high pitch in some of her words.

"I told you it's just grounded and dried up seaweed," Hariko pointed out as Robin examined it.

"This particular seaweed appears to have made her react similarly to how one reacts when doing cocaine," Robin noted.

"Oh, right. This seaweed species is known as Colubrinum le Lena, and like the smoke from way before, this is like a drug to humans," Mizuki explained, "It has similar effects to cocaine on humans without any of the negative side effects unless used more than five times per week."

"Okay…"

' _...I can't take this anymore…'_ Toradeki groaned, chugging his sake before he bashed down the door, "BWAH~! I will not be bored any longer~!"

The group looked to him, only for Toradeki to revert to his Gyojin form, surprising all of them as they stepped back, Haruka twitching like crazy as Gekka helped her back.

"Toradeki! What the hell are you doing here?!" Hariko demanded to know.

" **I… I just wanted to enjoy the hot springs! But you guys were in my way!"** Toradeki snapped before he spat a bit of his sake out from drinking too much.

"Ok, you know what, I was having a really good time and you ruined it!" Haruka shouted at a super fast pace, pointing at him.

"Agreed! You need to be taught a lesson here," Yoshi added, but before he could try anything, Haruka roared, tackling the Gyojin herself and surprising everybody.

Haruka then picked him up and tossed him against a wall before she began a massive punch barrage.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Haruka screamed, punching rapidly at Toradeki's face and chest to the point where he'd be close to hurling before winding up for one more punch, "WATCHAA!"

With the last punch, Haruka managed to blast Toradeki through the sheeted wall right into the next room.

"Okay, I think you had enough liquor and whatever the hell that sea cocaine was," Yoshi assured, making sure Haruka could step back, "We didn't even have an action scene yet and I don't wanna disappoint the readers with a lack of Rider action."

"Then we better get started," Gekka added as he cracked his knuckles before the two set up their Drivers.

"Henshin!" the two Riders declared before transforming into Buccaneer in his Mirai Form and Corsair into his Heishi Form as they quickly rushed in and started fighting Toradeki.

Buccaneer started by swinging his fists left and right at Toradeki before aiming his Mirai Bowgun and then firing at him. The Gyojin drunkenly and swiftly moved out of the way to avoid the blasts, preparing his Drunken Fist style as Corsair ran with his jutte in hand.

"We shouldn't damage this place," Corsair pointed out, "Let's take it outside."

Corsair quickly picked up his opponent before they both ran out the window and landed on the street, creating a crater right underneath them as Buccaneer dropped down and joined. Toradeki panted as he got back up and used his drunken fist style to swing at the Riders. They avoided the swings and kept punching at the drunk Gyojin, but then the Riders swept kicked him as Toradeki tripped and fell to the ground on the back of his neck.

" **Ugh, Meat & Cheese!" **Toradeki groaned before he randomly farted out two yellow clouds that flew towards the two Riders.

"Ugh! Kusa~!" Buccaneer groaned, his gloves over his helmet's mouthpiece to block out the stench, "How can I even smell under this thing!?"

"You need to breathe, smartass," Corsair snapped, also covering his face before turning his jutte around to rifle mode.

The military Rider then blasted at Toradeki a few times, the Gyojin dodging before landing a kick that helped him back up.

" **I wanted to relax in this hot spring so badly! But I just ended up wasting time waiting for you asshats to get out of the way!"** Toradeki groaned in pain as he tried to down another swig of sake but was almost empty, " **I'm almost out of booze now thanks to you dol-!"**

Just then, he was interrupted when Buccaneer and Corsair both fired at him with their blasters right at his chest, sending him to the ground.

"Shut the hell up," Buccaneer sighed as he turned his Key a bit.

"Let's wrap this up so we can relax," Corsair added, pressing the button on his Driver three times and then turning his Key.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN!=**

 **=HISSATSU! MIRAI/HEISHI STYLE!=**

The two Riders rushed up a bit before leaping into the air and entering a drop kicking position.

"Rider~ DOUBLE KICK!" they shouted, kicking Toradeki right in the face, an explosion occurring on impact.

The Gyojin was sent screaming like Goofy and flying skyward while spinning before ending up so far away that there was nothing but a glimmer in the night sky.

"Well… that's that," Buccaneer sighed as the Riders reverted to normal before walking back into the building.

"Sorry about the disturbance… how's Haruka doing?" Gekka asked.

"She's… coming down…" Robin assured.

"Gekka… hold me please," Haruka pleaded, shivering a bit after sobering up from both the alcohol and snorting seaweed up her nose.

Gekka sighed for a moment before chuckling, kneeling down to Haruka and wrapping his arms around her in a soft embrace.

"Ah~... Gekka's arms are so warm," she smiled, cuddling on his chest closely while Gekka just smiled in response.

" **Aw~, so cute!"** Chibi smiled.

"She'll be fine," Mizuki assured, "For now, let's all get some sleep."

"We return to regular story later, so let's save our energy, kick some Gyojin ass, and find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world!" Yoshi cheered, raising his cup of sake to the group as they raised their cups as well.

"KAMPAI!" the entire group cheered before taking a sip.

* * *

Underwater, the screams of Toradeki could be heard growing louder and louder before a big splash could be heard and the Gyojin crashed into the sand, a big cloud of it kicking up before coughing was heard and Toradeki stumbled back up.

" **Those damn pirates and marines…"** Toradeki groaned as he managed to get to his feet and a little jug of sake was rolled to him, " **Oh my baby!"**

He smiled, grabbing the jug which was filled to the brim before chugging a lot.

" **You always were soft when it came to liquor, my friend,"** Kujitora chuckled as Toradeki looked up after his chug.

" **You two can be really pathetic at times, but you two are not to blame for your losses. All the Swordsmen of the Abyss failed because of those damn Riders,"** Takarakuji sighed, " **What we need is a Gyojin with no nonsense in his mind. Someone who's goal is nothing but the wanton destruction of everything in his way. Someone who could leave behind more damage than Kuroken-sama and ShiroSaki have ever left."**

" **Someone… like me…?"** they heard a voice inquire as the three Gyojin turned to see a figure stepping out of the depths and the shadows.

" **Yes… someone like you…"**

" **...Kujitora-san, he scares me…"** Toradeki admitted as he ducked behind his friend

" **I do not blame you… they say his power equals and even rivals Kuroken-sama's…"** Kujitora nodded as they looked at the figure with an air of fear.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

?: **Try to underestimate me… I dare you.**

Gekka: Kisama… you're the one…

Haruka: ...Are you okay?

Yoshi: You have word of the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world!?

?: **Prepare to die, boy.**

 **Jikai, Sail 33: The Mysterious Rogue Scoundrel Part 1**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Mayako-chan got her singing voice back, yay~! Now the fun can truly begin!**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Gold Melody: So now the girls got their mentors back alive, only to find out they're controlled by Dokuro!? That sucks.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: Well, the hot springs was a fun side-romp. But now it's back to business.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And with that, another set is done. Man we are getting closer and closer to finishing these I can't believe it sometimes.**

 **KKD: Yea, things are getting really wild now.**

 **TB: And with that, more things are bound to pop up to make sure everything comes together and wraps up smoothly.**

 **KKD: Heck yea. As of now, this was a fun little tangent before things get all serious again, and I'm glad for moments like these.**

 **TB: Even if it did have one action scene instead of the normal two, this was still a fun chapter to do. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Not sure this time, but the battle was kinda funny, I guess. What about you?**

 **TB: I liked the Truth or Dare portion along with the fight. Lots of humor and the action was funny too.**

 **KKD: That's cool. So, anything else before we close off?**

 **TB: Only that things will get crazier for all three stories from here on out. Until that time comes, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	33. Sail 33: Mysterious Rogue Scoundrel P1

**TB: ADVENTURE HO! *swings onto the new ship and lands***

 **KKD: *swings in as well, somehow swinging up to the crow's nest* Whoops! Kinda overshot that one.**

 **TB: Well, we made it to the next two parter of Buccaneer. And I swear I won't make this a three parter.**

 **KKD: *slides back down to the deck* Yea, that was just from a spurt of inspiration from the guy that popped up randomly.**

 **TB: Yeah. This will be where Gekka not only comes face to face with the Gyojin that killed his family, but Yoshi sets sail to find that most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. The treasure that this story have been building up to for a while now.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy. If just gathering treasures to sell them and get rich before wasn't enough to get you hyped, this oughta get you guys really hyped now.**

 **TB: Yeah. Let's not waste any time. Fire the Disclaimer Cannon!**

 **KKD: FIRE!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

We see Yoshi and Ai sitting in Gekka's house with him and Haruka, watching a movie together and eating some popcorn.

"This is really a great movie," Ai smiled while sharing with Yoshi.

"It's also the easiest to make fun of," Yoshi chuckled as Haruka shushed him.

"I'm glad we could spend time together on another double date, right Gekka?" Haruka smiled while leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah… and just us too," Gekka responded, putting his arm around Haruka before they all heard a ringing.

"Sorry, let me get that," Yoshi responded, picking up his phone and answering, "Yeah?

 _-Yoshi-san, you should come back to the ship and look at this… now,-_ Robin responded, sounding very urgent as Yoshi looked intrigued.

"Sorry to have to leave so soon, but I gotta get back to the ship. Ai-chan, we better get over there."

"Hai, Yoshi-san," Ai nodded as they got up and left.

* * *

The two rushed back onto the S.S. Anne Bonnie and saw Robin and Satoshi working on the command post.

"What did you find?" Yoshi asked.

"We just detected this massive amount of energy unlike any we've seen before," Robin informed as she put it up on the screen.

"We honestly don't know where it's coming from, but… it appears to be really powerful and ancient…" Satoshi added as Yoshi took a look at it, "You think it could be treasure?"

"Possibly, we won't know until we go searching for it," Yoshi figured as they looked at it some more.

Unbeknownst to them, in the waters near the ship, a Gyojin glared at them from the shadows, red eyes glowing.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers before transforming into his Heishi Form and shooting at some more Gyojin***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 33: The Mysterious Rogue Scoundrel Part 1**

"Whew, this must be a big treasure if it's giving off readings that crazy," Jack noted in surprise.

"That is pretty crazy," Mitsuru admitted.

"You think it could be the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world?" Ai guessed as Yoshi's eyes lit up at the possibility.

"The best treasure in the world?! That's the same one that my father mentioned to me!" Yoshi gawked as his eyes were filled with excitement and hope, "Well what're we waiting for? Let's go find it!"

"Hold on, Yoshida. We don't know where it is or what it can do," Mizuki pointed out, holding him back.

"Plus, even with the military on our side, we don't know what to expect," Hariko added as Yoshi sat on his couch.

"Good point. I wonder how much riches this will make us though," Yoshi pondered, rubbing his hands together.

As he imagined himself on a mountain of gold doubloons, chuckling a little, his train of thought was soon interrupted by the alarms blaring louder than usual, making everyone turn their gazes to the monitors.

"Gyojin, huh? Welp, time to do what we do best."

The team nodded as Yoshi grabbed the wheel and sent the ship to the surface.

* * *

Soon, Yoshi and his crew ran out to find the Gyojin soon joined by Gekka, Haruka, and Chibi.

"Nice to have you help us," Yoshi smirked.

"We got the alert as well. It seems to be much more severe," Haruka noted, making the other pirates look concerned before they saw the Puffers.

"That's it? Puffers?" Jack scoffed.

"Hey, this oughta be a good warm up," Yoshi smirked as the team ran towards the grunts and began to fight.

Yoshi and Gekka didn't transform yet as they and their team started beating on the Puffers rather easily, bashing them with their fists mostly. Haruka helped out with her sword while the rest handled things with their own weapons and skills, deflecting attacks from the Puffers and knocking them over with ease.

"Alright, where's the real Gyojin of the day? Come on out!" Yoshi shouted before suddenly, shots were blasted at their feet.

The figure was a large blue skinned muscular being with red eyes, a shark fin on his head, wearing gold arm bands from his wrist to his elbow and white oversized pants like those of a genie along with dark blue boots. The sight of this Gyojin actually made Gekka do a double take and rub his eyes before taking a close look and gasping in shock.

"...No…" Gekka gawked as fear slowly started to show.

" **Takarakuji-san told me that you've been giving us quite the trouble. Looks like I'll have to put a stop to it,"** the Gyojin scoffed while cracking his neck.

"Aren't you a big boy?" Mitsuru noted.

"You look like a challenge…" Yoshi noted before seeing Gekka being so fearful, "Gekka, you okay?"

"Gek **ka…"** Haruka and Chibi asked, looking very concerned as Gekka shook a little bit.

"You're the one… who killed my family…" Gekka growled, gripping his jutte tightly while slowly placing his Driver on.

"Oh my God… he's the one?" Yoshi gasped.

"Oh my goodness… he's the one who made you suffer before you joined the military?" Haruka gawked in realization.

"Yeah… and he's going to pay in blood," Gekka growled as he revealed his Heishi Key, "HENSHIN!"

Gekka quickly transformed into Corsair and in his Heishi Form before he roared in anger and rushed towards the Gyojin. He quickly tried to slash at the kaijin, who just swiftly moved away from all his slashes and attacks with little effort, without even lifting an arm. He then disappeared for a moment before popping up behind him and giving Corsair a chop to the back, making him plop to the ground and the others gasp in surprise.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Jack gawked.

"He looks to be the same class as SupaKujira from some time ago," Robin noted in a bit of surprise.

" **Yes, I do have very similar powers to him, but I'm something much more… deadlier. I am Samego, the real strongest Gyojin right next to Kuroken,"** the Gyojin declared, " **Not only did I destroy this wimp's family, but his entire hometown as well."**

"WHAT!?" the crew gawked in response to this.

"Come to think of it, I did hear something like that on the news long ago," Haruka remembered.

" **My sister and I have heard about it too,"** Harisento added as they prepared themselves.

" **Mean shark hurt Gekka! Chibi stomp mean shark!"** Chibi snapped, running towards Samego in an attempt to fight him.

"Hold up! Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he rushed in with his Mirai Key and turning it into his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! MIRAI FORM!=**

Quickly transforming, Buccaneer fired at Samego with his Mirai Bowgun like a machine gun before Chibi could even reach him. The Shark Gyojin managed to avoid the blasts swiftly before Chibi screeched at him, unleashing a shocking soundwave flying towards Samego, who was still standing as if he hadn't even been affected at all.

" **That's all you got, little dolphin?!"** Samego scoffed, beating his chest in response before clutching his fists and cracking his knuckles while doing so, " **My turn."**

He then rushed towards Chibi and Buccaneer started simply punching the two around before the pirate Rider tried slashing at him with the Bowgun, but all it did was tear some bits of the shark's clothing. Samego growled before grabbing Buccaneer's head and giving him a hard knee right to his nose, causing him to fall back before he turned his attention to Chibi. Chibi started looking scared, falling on his backside and backing up from the approaching Samego.

"Don't you dare hurt him…" Corsair growled before rushing in and firing his jutte in gun mode.

He got a few good hits on Samego before twisting it back to melee mode and started smacking him in the head and chest a good amount of times. Samego smirked before throwing some punches and kicks, trading his blows with Corsair before punching him back, sending him skidding across the ground. The Gyojin then chuckled before his hand lit up as a ball of blue energy formed in it before reeling back like a baseball pitcher.

" **Catch!"** Samego shouted before chucking the Ki ball at Corsair.

"NANI!?" Corsair gawked, using his jutte to block the ball, managing to hold on for a bit before the jutte ended up cracking further and further before snapping in two, "H… How could this be!?"

Then, Samego suddenly appeared in front of Corsair before backhanding him, making his helmet crack a bit before he fell to the ground.

"Harushi-chan, Ai-chan!" Buccaneer gasped in shock before he fired the Mirai Bowgun at the Gyojin, who deflected the shots with his hands.

This actually distracted him long enough for Haruka to jump in, unsheath her sword Sentou and throw a downward slash, causing the Gyojin to actually stumble back a bit, gripping his chest in a bit of pain before growling and smirking. With this he roared over and began to whip Haruka around with lightning speeds and give her a punch so hard, a small crack sound was heard along with that impact, almost breaking Haruka's neck.

"HARUKA!" Corsair gasped as he tried to get back up before Buccaneer and Ai jumped in together in an attempt to take on Samego.

The two managed to get some good hits off on him, causing the Gyojin to stumble back a bit.

" **Do you forget that I can do things you won't believe?"** Samego growled as he charged Ki in his hands before firing it at the two, knocking both of them down.

The attacks soon overwhelmed the two, the rest of the crew running to help, only to be stopped by the sudden arrival of Takarakuji.

" **And where are you going?"** Takarakuji mockingly asked, revealing his six swords ready to slice at them.

Jack blocked the blades with his own katanas, struggling to push back before Robin jumped in and threw her gauntlets forward to punch Takarakuji back. Satoshi then joined Jack as they clashed a few times with the Gyojin, shoving him back and making him stumble for a bit.

" **I know that you are all after something that is only described as the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world…"** Takarakuji smirked as kept slashing at Satoshi and Jack, now pushing them back.

" **How do you know that?"** Harisento demanded to know before he tossed his knives rapidly at the Octopus Gyojin, who blocked them all away with his six swords.

" **Because we can feel its presence. It is close to surfacing, and once it does, the Gyojin will have its hands on it and we will be the dominant force on this planet!"**

" **Over our dead bodies…"** Okamizu responded before rushing and jumping off Satoshi's back, " **Gohyakumaigawara Seiken (500 Tile True Punch)!"**

She threw her fist forward, colliding with Takarakuji and pushing him back some more before Satoshi and Jack ran up and attempted to deal more damage.

Back with Buccaneer and Ai, they tried to throw Samego off guard, but the shark just clawed them off before punching and kicking them away. He then smirked before floating in the air and raising his hand to start forming energy in his palm.

"Uh oh," Buccaneer gulped before turning his Key.

 **=HISSATSU! MIRAI STYLE!=**

The pirate Rider prepared his Bowgun and it charged with energy before firing it at the Gyojin, who threw the Ki blast in return. Both blasts collided before exploding in a puff of smoke. This blinded Samego for a bit, but as soon as the smoke cleared, he and Takarakuji looked to see that they were alone.

" **They got away… but they won't get far. They won't get to that treasure before we do,"** Takarakuji muttered as he and Samego smirked at each other.

* * *

Back in the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Mitsuru put Gekka on the medical table and began to heal any injuries he sustained.

"You were pretty reckless out there, Taijou. You really need to be more careful," Mitsuru advised as she wiped some blood off Gekka's forehead.

"I know… but that's the bastard that killed my parents. He has to pay for his sins," Gekka growled before wincing as he held his arm.

"Dude, I know the feeling, but you don't see me going after Kuroken right away. Because even as I am now, I know he's gonna kick my ass," Yoshi replied as he stretched his shoulders.

"Just keep calm for now, Gekka. We'll find a better way to face him soon," Haruka replied as she placed her hand on her boyfriend and superior officer, managing to calm him down a bit.

"Takarakuji said that they know of the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world," Mizuki pointed out.

"That can't be good. If they know it, then we gotta get to it before they do," Yoshi figured as he was about to head for the wheel.

"No… if all of us go looking for it, it could leave our home open for attack by the Gyojin again. We don't want more lives to be added to that memorial site," Gekka informed.

"Are you just saying that to get revenge?" Yoshi checked.

"No, I'm trying to be smart about this. Remember that whole war you had with Kizuki? That left our home open to attack…"

"Oh… yeah…"

"Hmm… *snaps fingers* How about this? One group goes off searching for that treasure while the other stays behind. I think that sounds fair," Robin figured.

" **Great idea!"** Chibi smiled as Gekka slowly sat back up.

"Haruka, Chibi-kun, and I will stay behind to protect the town. The rest of you can find the treasure," Gekka offered.

"You sure about that?" Jack asked to make sure.

"I'm sure. I'll try fighting with a clear mindset."

"If you're gonna fight that guy again… take this," Yoshi insisted, tossing Gekka the Hoshi Key as the admiral caught it, "That's one of mine. Got the same powers as that bastard, should put you on even footing with him."

Gekka looked at the Hoshi Key in his hand before gripping tighter and nodding, the two shaking hands in confirmation.

"Okay, we'll start setting sail in a few minutes. In the meantime, you three prepare for whenever it's time to face that Jaws bastard," Yoshi added, Gekka simply nodding as they both saluted each other out of respect.

* * *

Gekka later walked with Haruka and Chibi, the young Gyojin actually licking some ice cream like a little kid as Gekka looked around to find where his home once stood. After a bit, Haruka and Chibi looked at and gasped at what they saw, seeing the ground having taken a sudden steep slope into the ground with bits of street, curb, and what little remained of the homes up in rubble near the ocean's edge. Various pieces of the street and rock were spray painted with various art pieces, mostly in memory of those who lost their lives. There was also a sign indicating it was a restricted zone, but it was clearly neglected and the rule no longer enforced as even the sign was graffitied. Gekka sighed as he looked out at the water, seeing the remains of one home's foundation barely sticking out of the ocean, now coated in seaweed and barnacles.

"Gekka… this is your old home, isn't it?" Haruka asked as she looked at the sight before her boyfriend sighed once again.

"Yes… this is all that remains of my home… thanks to that bastard…" Gekka answered solemnly.

"What exactly happened? I know of your upbringing, but I don't know what exactly happened that made you lose them to this Gyojin. If you don't mind me asking…"

Gekka was clearly uncomfortable with explaining anything about this part of his past, but Chibi walked over to him and gave him an innocent look while gripping his arm. In the end, Gekka sighed and began to collect his thoughts.

"...I was about 10 when it all happened. My family and I were simply enjoying ourselves as the day went on. However, when the clock struck 12 at noon, we heard a rumbling… the landslide that caused our town to go under was starting," Gekka began, a tear beginning to fall down his face, "My father helped me and my mother get out of our house before it could crumble… and then we saw the cause of it all. That thing… it was horrifying, having caused the initial landslide, but it just jumped back and decided to sink more of our hometown, forcing us to keep moving."

"That's terrible…" Haruka gawked, Chibi looking stunned as Gekka looked at the view of the rock and ocean.

"It didn't stop. It wasn't until we escaped this section that the earthquake stopped. That Gyojin's immense power caused the whole thing. But… he wanted to make sure there were no survivors. My father told me to hide… he served in the military so he figured he could fight this creature off. So I hid, weak and powerless to help as I watched my father attempt to fight off the monster from under a nearby car. *inhales and then exhales* I saw him punch a hole in both of their chests. Oyashi tried to protect Ofukuro… but he killed them both… with one. Punch."

Gekka kept breathing like he was trying to hold back the urge to cry, despite the tears flowing down without much hope of stopping as Haruka and Chibi both gave him a hug.

"I'm terribly sorry about everything, Gekka. I didn't mean to have you drag up such terrible memories…" Haruka apologized, actually starting to tear up herself.

" **Don't cwy. Pwease?"** Chibi pleaded, also starting to cry while grasping Gekka's arm before the admiral gently pushed them away.

"It's okay, you two. I just needed some company so that I wouldn't be alone in visiting this place… I need all the motivation I can get," Gekka assured, wiping his tears away.

"...Are you going to fight angry and lose sight again?" Haruka asked out of concern.

"...I'm only human. But too much anger will ruin my focus and I might end up in a blind rage. That won't win me the fight," Gekka admitted.

" **Neither will focus…"** they heard a voice point out before they all turned around to see Samego, floating high above the trio as he slowly descended onto the ground, on one of the taller pieces of intact rubble, " **Isn't this always the case? Eventually, they always return to the scene of the crime."**

"You… I'll make you pay with your life for all the lives that you've taken on that day."

Samego just chuckled as the clouds began to darken and thunder rolled overhead. Chibi started looking worried as the waves crashed against the Sunken Town as Samego chuckled and they glared at each other.

" **This brings back memories, doesn't it? The day I came by to start up some panic and havoc to humanity…"** Samego smirked as Gekka clenched his fists.

"I haven't forgotten that day. It haunts me to this day that I couldn't do anything… but now, I have the power. I have the responsibility. And I will do everything in my power to assure you never hurt anyone else again!" Gekka declared as he places his Driver on his waist and pulled out the Hoshi Key, "HENSHIN!"

 **=ATTEN-HUT! HOSHI FORM!=**

He quickly twisted the Key and was then surrounded by a bright blue aura before his armor began to form. After an explosion of blue light, the armor revealed itself to be more white with gold lining the edges including his new coattails, his helmet seemed to have a huge star right in the center and stretched around his helmet, and all of this was on top of his now navy blue bodysuit, along with some light blue armor, his sash having turned bright blue as well with some sparkles glimmering off of it with the lightning flashing behind him, showing off the golden accents in his coattail.

" **Well isn't this interesting. I'm surprised you managed to attain such a power,"** Samego smiled.

"This isn't even mine… a friend entrusted me with it," Corsair informed, "And it's just enough to be on even footing with you."

" **We'll see…"**

They both glared at each other as the rain began to fall, Haruka and Chibi staying next to a nearby tree as the standoff grew more intense. As soon as the lightning cracked and the thunder roared, they both disappeared before reappearing in the air as Haruka and Chibi watched the brawl commence.

* * *

Over with Yoshi and his crew, the captain was driving the S.S. Anne Bonnie from inside his cabin, the ship itself braving against the storm as it began to get rougher with the waves and winds.

"Whew, this storm is starting to pick up," Yoshi noted as he struggled to keep the ship sturdy, "It's as if some serious shit's about to go down."

"Should we stop for now, Yoshi?" Jack checked.

"We're almost to where the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world is. I can't let some rain stop me."

"I hope this is worth it," Mitsuru sighed as Yoshi managed to keep the ship sturdy against the waves and winds and plow through the storm to find a set of rocks, making a pathway to what looked like a cave wall.

"There it is…" Satoshi pointed out as the ship soon docked, anchor dropping to keep it lodged to the shore.

"It's going to get rough out there, so everybody stick together," Yoshi ordered as he took off his jacket to go shirtless to start the trek onto shore and everyone else to follow.

As soon as they stepped out, they felt the wind and rain pick up very quickly as they all saw the cave entrance. What they didn't expect was the one cave entrance on the island being guarded by Toradeki and Kujitora.

" **Shisho…"** Okamizu muttered.

" **Toradeki…"** Harisento growled, the pirates and Gyojin staring each other down.

" **We know you're after this treasure… and we will not let you pass,"** Kujitora declared.

" **This is gonna be so much fun!"** Toradeki chuckled while drinking his sake.

As they stood, Puffers jumped out of the waves crashing against the rocks and landed in front of the two generals.

" **Did you think it would be so easy, Buccaneer!?"**

"For a second there… I did," Yoshi admitted as he set his Driver up and pulled out his Mizu Key, "Henshin!"

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

Now transformed, Buccaneer stood with his crew and stared at the Gyojin before both sides charged at each other, roaring as they reeled back their weapons and started to clash.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Corsair: Die monster!

Kuroken: **This treasure holds a power you can't hope to understand…**

Buccaneer: Think that'll stop me?

Samego: **Behold my true power, wretch.**

Haruka: GEKKA!

Buccaneer: Ore wa… Kaizoku-Oh da (I am… the Pirate King).

 **Jikai, Sail 34: The Mysterious Rogue Scoundrel Part 2**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Not only is Mikoto-chan's mother alive, but she's also an AKUMA!? What in the world will this mean for Red Melody?**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Red Melody: You freed your masters from the poison, Tenchi no Tamashii! But this leader showing himself looks like a difficult opponent.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: Gekka's getting his revenge and Yoshi's after the greatest treasure in the world now! Hoo boy, things are gonna get crazy.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Okay, finally we are done with this set. *sighs with relief* I'm so sorry for the lack of updates to these stories for a month. This came mainly from me on vacation in Florida.**

 **KKD: Though I also blame myself for this seeing I had a lot going on the past month myself from my cousins visiting from New York to helping visiting friends from Miami, and more importantly for me, real life stuff with getting my Special Education teaching credentials… or at least getting into the program to let me get those.**

 **TB: I don't blame the delays solely on you, as the Florida vacation did kinda slow me down too. But hey, it was still worth it and let's see if we can keep this consistent. Also, congrats on potentially becoming a teacher.**

 **KKD: Thanks. I don't know how this'll affect my status for writing more, but I promise to keep up with helping out in the writing and writing more even as I do get closer to that job.**

 **TB: So, thoughts on how this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: In the end I think it turned out very well. We get more development for Gekka, and we hype up the possible end goal for Yoshi, upping the stakes as well.**

 **TB: I think this turned out well too. We also made a reference to an area KKD informed me of called the Sunken City. Care to explain?**

 **KKD: I actually got this inspiration on one of my trips with my NY cousins to an actual place here in SoCal called The Sunken City. At the southern tip of San Pedro, a natural landslide in 1929 caused massive amounts of damage and the city sunk into the Pacific, leaving behind various bits of rubble in its wake with bits of streets and curbs uprooted and in pieces all over the cliffs near the shore, and even today people are permitted to graffiti the place as works of art. It's a public landmark despite the old sign saying to Keep Out. I'm glad I went there since it gave me the idea to make a parallel in any story, and sure enough, TB was kind enough to help me realize it in Buccaneer. In fact, the start of the final bout between Corsair and Samego, along with Gekka reminiscing is my favorite part of the entire chapter, JUST because we could implement that idea somewhere.**

 **TB: That is nice. My favorite thing about this chapter is setting the mood of this battle. The dark clouds, the rain, the thunder, this will prove an epic battle for both parties.**

 **KKD: Speaking of, since we were getting in a DBZ mood again lately, you totally based Samego off Buu… or rather Super Buu.**

 **TB: You're right, I did. And because he's the same class as SupaKujira from WAY back in Movie Taisen Voyage, I thought he would make a good villain.**

 **KKD: That works SO dang well.**

 **TB: Alright. Well, we're gonna take a break again. This time it won't be a month long. Until the next set, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	34. Sail 34: Mysterious Rogue Scoundrel P2

**TB: We got one multi-part mini arc down this set, let's see if we can finish another one.**

 **KKD: Things are already getting crazy with Gekka taking on the Gyojin who killed his family.**

 **TB: As if that wasn't hectic enough, we now got the crew looking for the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. And we've been very vague about what this treasure is.**

 **KKD: We don't even know what this treasure could be, but with the Gyojin guarding it, something's up.**

 **TB: Let's see what this is. Start it up.**

 **KKD: DISCLAIMERS~!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and its respective owners.**

* * *

 _Ore wa Imamura Yoshida, and boy have things gotten really crazy. Last time we discovered this treasure that let off a ridiculously powerful signal, possibly the most valuable and priceless one in the world. So now me and my crew are off to look for it and are now fighting Gyojin to get to it in the pouring rain while Gekka fights off a Gyojin that killed his family. Things are about to get a bumpy, so hold onto your butts._

* * *

Over with Buccaneer, he and his crew were struggling against the generals Okamizu and Harisento fighting Kujitora and Toradeki respectively, the battle raging on almost as fiercely as the rain and thunder. Jack, Satoshi, Robin, and Mitsuru held their own against Takarakuji, whose blades clashed rapidly with their weapons, the four flipping away and maneuvering swiftly from his attacks.

With the pirate Rider and Ai, they were looking desperate against Kuroken, the leader having pinned down Buccaneer and ready to kill with his sword. However, Ai ran and delivered a dropkick right to the Gyojin's arm, making him stumble a bit before Buccaneer used the Mizu Whip to trip up the Gyojin captain, but the captain simply took it and pulled it up, getting Buccaneer back to his feet.

" **Do you honestly think that this little rope was going to stop me?"** Kuroken scoffed, glaring at Buccaneer.

"Honestly yeah, I thought I would," Buccaneer admitted with a smirk before he tried to whip Kuroken, the general catching the whip and pulling on it, making Buccaneer come to him before the Gyojin slashed at him.

Buccaneer then used this opportunity to switch Keys quickly and transform.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

Buccaneer zipped out of his grasp and used the Dengeki Escrima to try and jab at him, using the water to conduct the electricity and increase the damage, and it seemed to work at first, even getting Kuroken down to one knee. However, the leader just chuckled and as Buccaneer and Ai tried attacking, he grabbed them both by the necks, making them stop. They were soon lifted up in the air before Kuroken was shot in the back by Jack, making him growl and drop them. The whole crew got together as the Gyojin walked towards them.

"I don't think we should be wasting any more time," Robin pointed out before handing Buccaneer a little orb.

"Right. Smoke ball, don't fail me now!" Buccaneer panted before throwing it to the ground, making it shatter and causing smoke to fill the area, confusing the main Gyojin leaders.

" **Trying to escape us? Cowards!"** Kuroken shouted.

" **Damn it, I can't see anything!"** Toradeki coughed a bit, shooing the smoke away from his eyes.

The next thing the Gyojin knew, their targets were gone as they looked around.

" **Did they get away?"**

" **Or did they go in the cave?"** Kujitora figured, looking towards the cave itself.

" **There's a good chance. Let's go…"** Kuroken responded, beginning to follow right into the cave.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair. It is then followed by Kizuki saluting with his reflection showing Kamen Rider Privateer***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers before transforming into his Heishi Form and shooting at some more Gyojin***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***They then look up on a rooftop to see Yoshi with a smirk and holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 33: The Mysterious Rogue Scoundrel Part 2**

Back with Corsair, he was still clashing with Samego, their fists causing shockwaves with every collision, the two soon landing on top of two mounds of rubble.

" **I'm impressed. You've become rather resilient in this fight. Behind that stoic nature and expressionless reactions, there's a real Rider,"** Samego chuckled.

"And behind all that insufferable confidence and arrogance is a dead man," Corsair growled.

" **Corsair… you can't fathom the amount of dead men behind me."**

The Rider growled, clenching his fist again before disappearing towards Samego, the Gyojin just smirking before simply placing his knee up, hitting Corsair in the helmet before he even got close, making the Rider wince and flip back before he disappeared to the right.

" **You can't keep this up forever,"** Samego pointed out, Corsair suddenly appearing above the Gyojin before throwing a kick to the back of his neck, making him crash through the mound of rubble he was standing on.

"How's that one?!" Corsair shouted before landing on a crumbled rooftop.

Suddenly, a bright blue beam of energy was shot out of the water, making Corsair leap back and avoid it, the beam making the rooftop explode in response. As the fight was going on, Haruka and Chibi were watching, the young Gyojin getting nervous about this situation.

" **Gekka okay?"** Chibi asked Haruka out of fear and worry.

"I hope so. I wonder if Yoshida and his friends made it to the treasure," Haruka muttered in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi and his crew walked deeper into the cave, managing to find their way around with a flashlight, even though Yoshi was gripping his shoulder in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ai asked.

"I-It's nothing. Just a little muscle pain. It won't be long until those guys catch up to us again, so let's keep going," Yoshi responded, pushing onward with Mitsuru holding the flashlight.

The deeper they went, the more they found strange cave writings on the walls, and as Hariko placed his hand on one of them, the writings lit up a neon blue along with some paintings showing pictures of Gyojin fighting off against humans.

"Look at this… it looks like Gyojin and humans have been fighting for centuries," he gawked, taking a good look at each picture.

"Good news, we don't need a flashlight, and we can read what this is all about," Yoshi smiled, taking a close look at one portrait of another battle along with a figure that caught his attention, "What is this?"

The crew looked and found what seemed to be some sort of regal figure battling against an old captain of the Gyojin that they assumed to be Kuroken's ancestor.

"Looks like a… a pirate king?" Satoshi responded in confusion.

"Why would pirates need a king?" Jack asked.

"Admittedly, King of the Pirates sounds like a very awesome title," Yoshi smiled as he looked at some what appeared to be scribbles, but upon closer inspection looked like an ancient language, "Look at this gibberish. Mizuki-chan, Hariko, can you two read this?"

"We can, yes," Hariko confirmed as he approached the wall and looked closely, "'Upon this sacred ground lies a great power. This is only known as the power of kings. Many who tried wielding it could not handle it's might and ended up going mad.'"

"'Only one who is deemed worthy to handle such power. Whoever controls the power of kings, if he would be worthy, shall use it to end the threat of the Gyojin,'" Mizuki finished reading, but this brought a shiver to hers and Hariko's spines.

"I'm not gonna use it on you two, that's for sure," Yoshi promised, "So with this power, it's strong enough to take on Kuroken and his cronies. Awesome."

"But you know how it is with ancient treasures hiding. There's always booby traps to be found," Jack noted.

"I hope not. It sounds rather dangerous," Ai gulped, walking a little ahead, not looking as she stepped on a button on the floor.

"Whoa there!" Yoshi gasped, grabbing Ai by the collar and pulling her back before a portion of the wall fell over and crumbled where Ai used to stand.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Too close."

"Watch your step, Ai. This place is riddled with these traps," Mitsuru warned.

"Gomen ne, Onee-chan," Ai apologized as they looked down at the floor.

The pirates continued to tiptoe their way through the hall, trying to avoid setting off any more traps.

" **Hey, I see lights down this way,"** they heard Toradeki call out.

"We better move so they don't see us," Yoshi whispered, he and his crew picking up the pace while still watching their step.

* * *

Back with Corsair, the Rider had managed to kick Samego in a tornado motion, the Gyojin blocking every time, smirking before the Rider suddenly punched him down on the head, sending him flying back. Corsair then put his hands back, charging up blue energy in both palms before throwing them forward and firing two beams down onto the Samego, making him crash through two crumbled buildings.

" **Go, Gekka! Go!"** Chibi cheered as Corsair floated still with his hands in pockets.

"You won't live to see another day, Samego. You won't hurt anymore people, and you won't kill anymore families," Corsair declared.

" **Are you certain of that?"** he heard Samego inquire before he turned around to see the Gyojin only to be kicked in the face by him.

Samego soon teleported to repeatedly attack him from different angles, knocking Corsair around like a pinball. This went on until Samego lifted his knee up to ram into Corsair's ribs, making him yell out in pain before the Rider fell down to the ground.

"Gekka!" Haruka gasped, Corsair clutching his ribs in pain, struggling to stand back up before Samego reappeared in front of them.

" **If you two want to join in the fight, you're more than welcome to,"** Samego assured as he cracked his knuckles.

" **Leave Gekka alone!"** Chibi screamed, blasting a sonic screech at Samego, the shark actually getting knocked off his feet before the dolphin jumped up in the air and delivered a dropkick to him, making him fall in the water.

"Oh my God…" Haruka gawked.

" **Gekka! Gekka, wake up! Please!"**

Corsair struggled up to his knees, Chibi hugging him in response.

"Ch… Chibi-kun? What did you do?" Corsair asked, confused about what happened.

" **Same was mean to you. Chibi beat him up,"** Chibi responded, Corsair smiling under his helmet.

" **If you think that was enough to stop me, you're sorely mistaken,"** they heard Samego responded while he slowly ascended, showing he was bruised a bit, but not majorly hurt.

"I'll help you, sir," Haruka assured, preparing to unsheath her sword.

The three marines stood tall against Samego, who just had his arms crossed with a chuckle.

* * *

Back in the cave, Yoshi and the crew managed to reach the end of the tunnel to a well lit chamber surrounded by gold coins, seeing what looked like a stone in the middle, and embedded into it was a straight sword with a golden hilt studded with jewels.

"Look! That must be the Pirate King's sword…" Robin realized, Yoshi looking very excited.

"Alrighty. Call me King Arthur, cuz I'm about to pull this sword out of the stone!" he smirked, about to march forward.

"Don't be so hasty! What if there are more traps?" Mizuki responded, Yoshi looking confused at first.

"How will we set them off so that we won't worry about them later?" Satoshi asked.

"Not sure… hmm," Yoshi pondered a bit before pulling out a gold coin.

He smirked a bit before flicking it, the coin bouncing around before actually hitting a button on the ceiling, causing arrows to be shot out towards the ground. They caught wind of this before they backed up close to the walls.

"...Whew. That was too close," Jack panted.

"Any more?" Yoshi asked, preparing another coin for a flick.

"Doesn't look like any buttons are around," Hariko noted, Yoshi wiping some sweat off his head before walking up a set of stairs towards the stone with the sword embedded in it.

"Then let's get to pulling!"

Yoshi grabbed the sword in response and tried to pull it, but nothing happened. Confused, the captain tried it again and again, several times over before falling on his butt and panting.

"Okay, what the hell? Do I have to complete some sort of test to pull it out? This is getting rather irritating," Yoshi groaned, cracking his neck.

"There's something written over here," Ai noticed, "But it's in another language."

"Allow me," Mizuki responded, looking at the text on the stone below the sword and looking closely at it, "'This sword once belonged to the Pirate King, Joseph Kenway. The only one worthy to wield it is said to be his chosen successor, who is currently unknown. The qualities to be the Pirate King is that he must be loyal to his crew, steadfast, and strong.'"

"I'm all those things… why won't it accept me?" Yoshi responded in confusion.

" **You won't live long enough to find out,"** they suddenly heard a voice growl before they turned to see Kuroken, blade aimed at Yoshi, " **Never thought you would find the treasure of the Pirate King Joseph Kenway."**

"Come on, Kuroken. You know I called dibs already."

" **Doesn't matter. Anything related to the Pirate King is a threat to the very existence of the Gyojin, even your own crew! And how would your admiral friend think if he knew that power would risk the life of the little one he's guarding?"**

"You don't know that! He said he won't use it on Chibi-kun, or Mizuki, or Hariko-kun!" Ai snapped.

" **Is that so? That power has been known to corrupt those not worthy of wielding it, even IF they could pull it out of the stone,"** Kujitora noted.

"Good luck trying to pull it out, Yoshi already tried and couldn't do it," Jack snapped.

" **We're not gonna do that… we're gonna destroy it!"** Toradeki smirked before sipping his sake.

"Nope, not happening!" Yoshi retorted as he set his Driver up and pulling out his Key, "HENSHIN!"

With that, he transformed to his default form, revealing his sword in hand before rushing in against Kuroken while the rest fought the other two. Hariko fired out his knives at Toradeki as Jack fired at him with his pistols and Satoshi was twirling his staff around to hit the drunken Gyojin.

" **Come on, that's not fair!"** Toradeki shouted, hiccuping before avoiding more gun fire, spinning a bit before spitting out a mist of sake that the others avoided.

With Kujitora, he was dodging Mizuki, Mitsuru, Robin, and Ai as they attempted to throw attacks all at once, managing to slip past their blows and move flexibly away from them. Then Takarakuji leaped in with his blades, the four girls scattering across the chamber before Mitsuru started whip slashing at the six armed swordsman who slashed back, leaving him wide open for Ai to hit him with a large vase, actually shattering it on the back of his head as he growled in pain.

Over with Buccaneer, he still kept clashing swords with Kuroken, the two swordsmen managing to leap around the cave and making water droplets splash around the room. Buccaneer avoided more slashes, the Gyojin leader growing irritated, even slashing through some skeletons in order to get at Buccaneer.

"Sorry," Buccaneer apologized before throwing the skeleton right back at Kuroken, the leader slashing it apart before jumping towards the pirate captain.

" **It's pointless to try and out maneuver me,"** Kuroken stated as he slashed fiercely at Buccaneer, the Rider starting to back up and even fall back.

Buccaneer grunted, hitting a button on the wall without noticing before they all heard noises.

"...What did you do?" Mitsuru asked before several stalactites dropped down around the pirates along with a stone slab.

"Crap," Buccaneer gulped, the spikes landing all around the pirates before the stone slab fell as well, which instead of crushing them, formed a roof like a cage.

" **Ha! You trapped your own friends with you!"** Toradeki laughed loudly as the Gyojin generals and captain stared each other down.

" **Now this is all the more satisfying… I'll destroy this cave, the treasure of the Pirate King, and all of you inside the cave at the same time,"** Kuroken grinned as he walked up the stairs towards the sword, " **This sword is said to drive anyone who is unworthy to wield it mad. Well you'll never get a chance to wield it, Imamura."**

Buccaneer growled in response before while trying to move the stalactites out of the way, but he was clearly having trouble and the stone actually started rumbling a bit.

"Wait, if you do that, this slab will crush us!" Robin pointed out, "There's only enough of these to keep it up."

"Then what are we gonna do!?" Buccaneer asked in shock.

Everyone was at a loss of words as Kuroken glared at the Sword of the Pirate King, preparing his own blade before thrusting it down at the treasure creating some sparks and destroying the stone it was embedded in.

" **Hmph, this sword seems to be unbreakable. No matter… we'll just bury it with the rest of the trash,"** Kuroken growled before stabbing his sword into the stone wall before pulling it out to let water come out.

" **This whole chamber resides underwater, within eleven minutes, the entire chamber will flood, and you will all drown,"** Takarakuji informed before stabbing some holes of his own to increase the water flow, " **Make that nine minutes."**

The pirates started to look worried as the Gyojin left, Buccaneer demorphing before trying to move the stalactites again with no luck.

"Great, this is just great. The treasure is about to be lost and us with it! How are we gonna get out of here!?" Yoshi shouted, struggling to knock a rock over so they can get out.

The pirates struggled to move any of the stalactites off as well without making the stone slab fall, the water soon rising up to their feet as Ai noticed something floating in it, a small stone in the shape of a key.

"Huh?" Ai questioned, bending over to pick it up, "What is this?"

"A stone key?" Mitsuru muttered in curiosity.

"Why does that matter now, we're about to drown here!" Jack snapped as Yoshi looked at the stone key in question.

" _That is quite literally the key to my power…"_ they all heard a voice speak up, making the crew look around frantically.

"Ok, I wasn't the only one who heard that, right?" Yoshi responded, confused as they soon saw a figure appear before them.

The figure himself was a man with brown hair, green eyes, dressed in a white jacket, black pants, and matching boots.

"Wait… we saw him in the cave drawings…" Robin realized.

"Yes… he's the Pirate King, Joseph Kenway," Hariko gasped.

"THAT'S Joseph Kenway?!" Yoshi gawked.

" _You eight have found treasures and fought Gyojin nonstop. Now, you have managed to find the cove that holds my treasures,"_ Joseph noted as he approached Yoshi before letting him grip the stone key, " _I have been watching over you and your crew ever since you became Kamen Rider Buccaneer. Now at this point… I deem you worthy to wield the powers of the Pirate King."_

Yoshi was surprised before Joseph nodded, the Rider opening his palm to see the item glowing as the stone from around the key shattered revealing a gold key with gemstones embedded into the handle to resemble a crown design.

"Of course… the sword wasn't the treasure, it was just his weapon! This Key is the real treasure!" Yoshi gasped in realization.

" _Yes, indeed. You are a smart pirate… Yoshi,"_ Joseph smiled, " _The world needs all of you to work together in order to end the Gyojin threat… even the Gyojin who joined you need to help end the madness. Good luck, pirates."_

With his final words said, Joseph faded away as the water soon hit up to their waists, making Yoshi snap out of it before he started to think of something.

"I got it!"

* * *

Eventually, the cave managed to collapse as the thunder clapped and roared, actually sinking into the sea as the Gyojin watched it from afar. They smiled sinisterly before they descended below the raging waters, unbeknownst of a trail that was right above them, zooming past the remains of the cave before jumping out to reveal Buccaneer in his Umigami Form, holding onto his crew. They quickly landed on the deck of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, everyone breathing heavily and coughing a little as well.

"Whew… good thing I remembered that I got this from that movie story," Buccaneer panted, demorphing to stretch a bit.

"Yoshi-san, you have a new tattoo on your back!" Ai pointed out, surprising him as it was revealed that on his back, above the Mirai tattoo was a Jolly Roger emblem emblazoned in gold, but instead of the traditional pirate hat that was part of Buccaneer's logo, it had a king's crown on it.

"It looks cool," Jack admitted as Yoshi clapped his hands, the steering wheel popping up from the cabin as the captain approached it.

"Now there's only one thing left to do… help the marines!" Yoshi informed as he hoisted the anchor before steering it on course back to dry land.

* * *

Back with the marines, they were still having a difficult time against Samego as Corsair roared, blasting a large beam of blue energy at the superpowered Gyojin. Samego simply blocked it with his forearms, but that left him open for Haruka to run towards him and attack with Sentou as Chibi screeched again. Samego groaned before roaring, unleashing an explosive wave to knock all three of the marines back, even knocking Corsair out of his Rider form.

"I… I don't think I've felt this exhausted in a long time…" Gekka panted, struggling to his feet along with his friends.

"We can't give up yet…" Haruka grunted, Chibi groaning in pain as he tried get back up.

" **Look at this sweet picture, all three marines together, all ready to perish,"** Samego smirked, readying a final attack by charging up a ball of blue energy in his palm, " **Say hello to your family in Hell."**

"He won't be the one going there, Megalodon!" he heard a voice shout out as they all turned to see Yoshi with his crew behind him, the pirate captain smirking with confidence.

"...Yoshida…?" Gekka panted as Yoshi stepped forward.

"Go help those three guys… I'll handle this."

" **You? Tch! You honestly think you can beat me as you are now?"** Samego scoffed, " **Your friend over there tried to fight me with the same powers that I possess and I STILL beat him!"**

"Oh yea? You beat Gekka when he used my Hoshi Key? Well let me ask you something, does a big shark like you ever feel fear?" Yoshi asked with a smirk on his face.

" **I fear nothing."**

"Let's fix that, shall we?"

Yoshi then pulled the new gold key out of his pocket while he placed his Driver on as the port for the keys suddenly glowed gold.

"Hen… SHIN!"

Yoshi slammed the key into the slot before turning it a full 360 degrees, opening the chest to reveal a crown on the screen.

 **=ZEN KAITEN (OPEN ALL)! KAIZOKU-OH(PIRATE KING)~!=**

Yoshi then spun around a bit before placing his arms out, glowing a bright yellow before skulls appeared around him along with many bones, the skulls soon attaching to his shoulders, knees before they exploded outward. This revealed golden armor having a regal like appearance with a shiny gold tinge over a black bodysuit, skulls over his shoulders and knees with Buccaneer's logo on the chest, and a crown over the captain's hat on his helmet.

" **This… This is the power of the Pirate King…"** Samego gawked, clearly stunned by this revelation.

"Pirate King?" Haruka uttered in sheer confusion.

"But… how…?" Gekka grunted.

"This was the treasure we found at that cave…" Buccaneer informed as he raised his hand up into the air, a rumbling sound being heard before suddenly, the sword from the cave came flying over and he grabbed it by the hilt, the blade itself having seven buttons in the center, "Ore wa Kaizoku-Oh da (I am the Pirate King). Monkey D. Luffy, eat your heart out."

Samego shook a bit before roaring, trying to rush in and attack with a punch, but Buccaneer swiftly moved out of the way before using his new weapon, the Ohken, to slash at the Gyojin right in the back, creating a severe slash mark and making Samego scream in pain. He then twirled the blade around before pressing a red button on the blade.

 **=KAENZAN (FLAME CUT)!=**

With that, the Ohken became engulfed in flames before slashing more at Samego, creating more scars and blazing wounds before kicking him back.

"That's the power of the Kaen Key!" Mitsuru realized before Buccaneer pressed the brown button.

 **=GEOZAN (EARTH CUT)!=**

Buccaneer roared as he twirled the sword before jamming it into the ground, causing a crack on the ground to grow before it tripped up Samego, forcing him to the ground itself.

"This form… I understand! It's channeling the powers of all his previous forms!" Robin gasped when it clicked in her head.

"Sugoi!" Satoshi gawked.

"Go Yoshi-san! I believe in you!" Ai smiled and cheered.

Buccaneer smiled under his helmet twirling the Ohken before running over to the stumbling Samego and slashing him up some more, knocking him back.

" **This… This is all wrong,"** Samego panted.

"No… it's all right. Better than alright," Buccaneer smirked under his helmet before preparing the Ohken, "So then, before I make Shark Fin Soup out of you, let's put it to bed, shall we? Do you feel fear, Gyojin?"

" **...I fear NOTHING! I WILL END YOU~!"**

"Wrong answer," Buccaneer muttered as he took his Key out of his Driver and put it into a slot of his Ohken.

 **=ROYAL HISSATSU~!=**

Buccaneer pointed the Ohken towards Samego before…

"Pirate King SLASH!" the Rider shouted, both of them running towards each other with the Ohken glowing before he slashed, running past Samego and unleashing a powerful energy slash, particles flying everywhere as the slash mark was left at Samego's waistline.

" **H-How could this be…? I cannot be defeated by a human! It's not possible! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE~!"** Samego screamed in pain as his upper torso began to slide off followed by exploding in excruciating defeat.

"...Should've just admitted your fear in the first place," Buccaneer muttered before he closed the chest on his Driver, demorphing out of his suit and the Ohken disappearing, "...Sorry for taking your kill, Gekka. Just wanted to demonstrate my Final Form."

Gekka just panted as Haruka and Chibi helped him stand back up.

"It's ok. I'm just happy that my parents can rest in peace now…" Gekka grunted, managing to smile before Yoshi chuckled in response.

"C'mon everybody, rum's on me!" Yoshi shouted as everyone cheered with their arms up in victory.

* * *

Later, the crew were all celebrating in the S.S. Anne Bonnie with lots of rum and them drinking most of it. The two Riders then stood up and tapped their mugs to get everyone's attention.

"We would like to make a couple toasts please!" Yoshi announced as the pirates and marines looked at the two.

"This first toast goes to those who have fallen. My mother and father, my siblings, and Kizuki… they protected me, made sure that I made it to this point in my life, and I owe them everything. Min'na… I hope you're watching me from wherever you are and that you're smiling at me now," Gekka responded while raising his mug as the others did so as well.

"Very well said, sir," Haruka nodded as they all clinked.

"This next toast is from me. This is not only for everyone in this room… but to the readers as well," Yoshi informed, "Truth is… I don't know what the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world is. It could be anything really… but what matters is that I get to go out there having adventures, protecting people, and fighting the Gyojin with every single one of you."

"Aw~," Ai smiled in response.

"That's sweet of you," Mizuki added.

"Amen to that, brother," Jack responded.

"So this toast is to a great adventure and to a better world," Yoshi cheered, everyone raising their mugs and clinking before they all had a chug.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Yoshi: So what's on the docket for treasure today?

Robin: Looks like we found something interesting.

Toradeki: **I'm taking it!**

Yoshi: Oh no you don't!

Gekka: Why does he want that treasure so badly?

Toradeki: **The Gyojin haven't gotten ONE TREASURE since you started doing this!**

Yoshi: And I'll keep you from getting this one!

 **Jikai, Sail 35: Back on the Hunt**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: It's good that Yukiko's okay, but the Melodygers are onto something about the Akuma that helped them. Will they find out?**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Red Melody: The students have indeed surpassed the masters and now they won't worry about hiding from society.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: So they found the treasure of the Pirate King and now Yoshi has the power to tip it in their favor. Yeah!**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Whew. It took us a few weeks and not a month to do this set.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness.**

 **TB: Thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Very nicely.**

 **TB: I thought so too. See, this most valuable and priceless treasure in the world thing is very vague. It could belong to any treasure or any item for that matter. That's what Yoshi was getting across with his toast.**

 **KKD: So it doesn't really matter. That treasure could be something tangible and worth millions to billions of dollars (or whatever your local currency is), or it could be something intangible like friendship.**

 **TB: But I was aiming for a more subtle way of putting that statement in so that you readers won't think we're running out of ideas or anything like that.**

 **KKD: Don't worry guys, we're thinking of something big for the grand finale.**

 **TB: So favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be the bits involving Joseph Kenway and Yoshi unlocking his Final Form. And yes, DBZ fans, I pulled a Vegeta with Yoshi's lines.**

 **TB: I gotta say the debut of the Pirate King Form is my favorite part. The Ohken is similar to Kabuto's Perfect Zecter with how it harnesses the previous powers.**

 **KKD: Yea, pretty much, and I like how we pulled this off, the sword itself being a red herring to the key.**

 **TB: Yeah, me too. Another successful set calls for another break. But we'll be back to more on the way. I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	35. Sail 35: Back on the Hunt

**TB: Okay, we are on the last one of the set. We've had two awesome chapters in a row, let's see if we can crank out another one before we work on Friends Across Worlds.**

 **KKD: We got quite a lot of hype to live up to, that's for sure, especially seeing how crazy the last two got.**

 **TB: You got that right. And with how crazy the last couple of chapters of Buccaneer got, even with him getting his final form, I think it's time to go back to basics for now before the crazy stuff hits the fan.**

 **KKD: Well… sounds simple enough… but then again it could be TOO simple.**

 **TB: Let's see how we can shake things up when they go searching for some more treasure.**

 **KKD: Here goes nothing. FIRE IN THE HOLE! *ducks down before the cannon fires***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and its respective owners.**

* * *

On the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yoshi was laying down on the couch, taking a little nap as he was now completely shirtless to show off all his tattoos.

"I guess everything that's happened the past few days really took it out of him," Satoshi figured.

"I don't blame him. That harrowing adventure for the treasure of the Pirate King and earning the power from it," Robin noted as she searched on her iPad.

"What are you looking for?"

"Any interesting treasure that would pop up… haven't found much, yet…" Robin muttered before one article popped up on her radar, "...What's this?"

"What did you find?" Mitsuru asked.

"The Persona Scepter. It is said that those who wielded it would make clones of him or herself to give an advantage in battle. However, it was never meant to be used as those who wielded the item go mad from the results of the cloning process. The last person who wielded its power couldn't agree with his other selves which led to the group fighting and ended up with them killing each other."

"...Sounds pleasant," Satoshi sarcastically commented.

"Sounds like another cursed item," Mitsuru noted, concerned as they read it, "Once we take it, maybe we can give it to someone who can keep it concealed nice and tidy like."

"Sounds like a clever idea, but I got a feeling the alarm's about to go off any-" Yoshi started while he sat up and stretched, JUST as the alarms blared off, "...second now. The timing's way too convenient. Who is it this time?"

"...Looks like we got the drunken fool," Robin noted, showing Toradeki on screen.

"Now what's Toradeki doing there?" Satoshi questioned.

"Don't know, but we're stopping him," Yoshi smirked, cracking his fingers as the crew rushed out the ship.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair.***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in Buccaneer's Kaen, Mizu, Dengeki, and Geo Forms dealing some damage against the Puffers before showing him firing in his Mirai Form***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers before transforming into his Heishi Form and shooting at some more Gyojin***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***After that, Yoshi stood in his Kaizoku-Oh Form, Ohken implanted in the ground as he slashed at some more Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, a wanted poster of Yoshi and his crew gets picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 35: Back on the Hunt**

The pirates soon arrived at the entranceway to the museum, seeing Toradeki stumbling and groaning for a moment while holding the scepter in hand.

"He already got it!?" Jack gawked.

"How'd he do it without setting off the alarms?" Mitsuru wondered.

"Regardless, we gotta get that thing away from him," Yoshi responded, putting his Driver on and quickly pulling out his Key, "Henshin!"

Yoshi quickly transformed and rushed in to tackle Toradeki, making him drop the scepter as they both tumbled on the floor.

" **Pu-Pu-Puffers! Come out!"** Toradeki shouted, stuttering a bit as the grunts jumped out from the sewers before rushing at the pirates.

Buccaneer just punched one Puffer into Satoshi and Robin before they both knocked it down together. Jack was dual wielding katanas to hack up some of the foot soldiers in the process, but those he missed were stabbed by Harisento's knives and slashed at by Mitsuru's blade whip. This went on for a while until one was about to sneak up on Ai and attack from behind but it was suddenly hit with a gunshot, surprising the team as they saw Gekka and Haruka standing with a line of marines behind them.

"Looks like the cavalry's here!" Jack smiled.

"Soldiers, your job is to help the pirates deal with the Puffers," Haruka ordered as she ran with the marines to help them while Gekka put his Driver on and ran towards Yoshi and Toradeki.

"Henshin," Gekka declared before inserting his Key and jumping in as Corsair, thrusting his jutte into the back of Toradeki who screamed before turning around and trying to swing at the Marine Rider, but misses in the process.

" **Gah, I'm sick of the Gyojin failing to bring a single treasure back! This time, I'm gonna take this back and Kuroken-san will respect me!"** Toradeki shouted, burping loudly as he traded blows with the two Riders, dodging back and forth while trying to get a hit.

"Hold still!" Buccaneer snapped in frustration, slashing his blade at the drunk Gyojin only for him to slickly avoid them, chuckling while Corsair started to fire at him, "You distract him while I get the scepter."

" **Oh no you don't!"** Toradeki shouted, sliding between the Riders, only for Buccaneer to grab it and stop him, " **Give it to me!"**

"Not a chance in Hell! You are not taking this scepter!"

The two grunted, trying to yank the scepter from the other's hands when the pirates soon caught wind of this.

"Be careful! The scepter could go off at a moment's notice!" Robin warned.

"I'm a little busy playing tug of war with this idiot!" Buccaneer snapped.

" **Shut up and gimme the treasure!"** Toradeki yelled as they both pulled harder.

Their grip soon slipped as the scepter dropped to the ground, the jeweled tip of the scepter glowing the moment it landed, sending out a wave of energy that blinded everyone who bared witness to it as the energy surge made Buccaneer and Toradeki fall backwards.

"Whoa…" Buccaneer grunted as struggled to get up.

" **Ugh~, what happened? I feel like I got a really bad hangover,"** Toradeki groaned as he stumbled to his feet noticing that all his Puffers are gone and the pirates and marines were about to walk towards him, " **I don't know what that scepter did to me, but I will be back for it!"**

The general dove into the water and swam away, the Riders demorphing as Yoshi sighed in response..

"Well that could've gone a little better," Mitsuru admitted.

"Still, I was hit by whatever that scepter caused… and nothing happened," Yoshi noted, "And you were worried, Robin-chan. You're silly."

"I could've sworn some effect would have activated when the scepter started glowing," Robin muttered, scratching her head in confusion.

"Hey mister, are you a pirate?" they heard a young boy's voice ask, all of them turning to see a young boy with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, and matching shoes, "Oh my gosh, you're all pirates!? That's so cool!"

"EH~!?" everyone gawked in response.

* * *

Back with Toradeki, he got further underwater, panting as he crawled across the sand, trying to recover.

" **Whew… I lost them,"** Toradeki panted, sipping his sake with a hiccup before looking to his right, seeing himself, " **What? ...Have I drunk so much that I'm seeing double?"**

" **Don't be stupid… I was created thanks to you messing with the Persona Scepter,"** the double answered rather clearly, " **I'm a more… smarter, sober version of you."**

" **...Wow, I really HAVE been hitting the sake hard…"**

" **You didn't stop to think about the treasure and what it could possibly do to you BECAUSE of your alcoholic addiction. It does give you power, but it's impairing everything else."**

" **Shut up! I've been nothing but a disappointment to the Gyojin… everything I do fails,"** Toradeki groaned, facepalming and covering his eyes.

" **That's because you keep drowning yourself in THIS!"** the sober Toradeki snapped, taking away the drunk one's sake bottle.

" **No! Give that back to me!"**

" **Will you THINK with your head instead of the bottle for a minute? You're a VERY capable Gyojin. If you stopped relying on this beverage as a handicap, you would've mopped the floor with Buccaneer! Just look at your friend, Kujitora! He's completely sober, and he's completely capable of handling the heroes just fine! ESPECIALLY the traitors."**

" **How would you know!?"**

" **...I'm you, idiot…"**

Toradeki looked in response, a bit downtrodden in response while staring at his bottle, unsure if he should yank it from his double or consider what he said.

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the kid ran around, looking really excited.

"Oh my gosh, this place is so awesome! An actual pirate's cabin, that's so cool!" the kid smiled, hopping around as Yoshi looked at a loss for words.

"Th-That's me! That's frickin me as a kid!" Yoshi realized as he plopped on the couch.

"The Persona Scepter must've affected both you and Toradeki when you were arguing over it," Robin deduced, "This 'emoticlone' as I'm calling it is probably your inner child, considering his size, appearance, age, and behavior appears to match perfectly."

"This little Yoshi-san is… kinda cute actually," Ai giggled a bit, the younger Yoshi looking to everyone.

"Hey mister, what's this thing you have?" the child asked Yoshi, holding the Driver, surprising the older Yoshi as he found he didn't have it on his person like usual.

"Hey, easy with that. It's not a toy," Yoshi responded, taking the Driver and dusting it off to make sure that it was still functional.

"Aren't you gonna answer my questions?"

Yoshi sighed a bit before taking a deep breath, inhaling for a few seconds.

"Yes, we are all pirates. We work together with some marines. I'm also a Kamen Rider thanks to this belt. We fight these sea monsters called Gyojin. My favorite food is pizza, but I'm open to other foods. And I'm seeking the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world which I now realize is a very vague description because the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world could be almost anything," Yoshi answered at a fast pace before inhaling again to catch his breath, "Also, you are my inner child spawned out of me because of that fancy magic stick."

"...Wow… so I'm you? Or are you me?" Yoshi's younger self checked, starting to grab his head for a moment.

"Hold on there, don't blow your mind up over this."

"Interesting… didn't you say that the original would always argue with his *clears throat* 'emoticlones'?" Haruka checked, whispering to Robin.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with them right now," Robin shrugged as the two Yoshis looked at each other some more.

"Never thought I would meet a younger version of myself," Yoshi admitted, "Well Mini Me, you wanna get some pizza?"

"YEA! PIZZA!" the young Yoshi cheered as he jumped up and down in celebration.

"Hey, you two can't be seen together!" Jack countered.

"What would you say to the people who ask you about the boy?" Gekka inquired, leaving Yoshi confused.

"Uh… maybe you're right," Yoshi noted with a sigh.

"Aw~! But I want pizza NOW~!" young Yoshi whined.

"We'll get it soon, just be patient."

"I don't know patience! When I see it, I want it!"

Yoshi's inner child then ran out of the ship, making the young adults sigh in response.

"Geez… was I always like this?" Yoshi asked, only for everyone else to shrug in response.

"I never saw you as a kid before," Ai pointed out.

Yoshi then took the scepter and ran out the ship to go after his younger self before they heard the alarm ring, making them look to see the screen showing Toradeki hiccuping as he flipped some cars over and another Toradeki causing more calculated destruction.

"Looks like the Persona Scepter affected Toradeki as well," Satoshi deduced.

"I figured as much," Robin sighed.

"While Yoshida is out trying to tame his inner child, we'll help you," Gekka assured as he put his jutte on his back and his two Keys in special holster on his pants.

* * *

The group of pirates arrived, seeing the two Toradekis, the drunk one looking to not have his iconic sake bottle with him.

" **We've got some company,"** the sober Toradeki pointed out, the struggling drunk Toradeki turning to see the pirates and marines.

" **Where's Imamura? Where's the fancy stick?"** Toradeki demanded of the heroes.

"None of your business. What matters is that we defeat you both here and now," Gekka declared while pointing to the two Gyojin.

" **Oh please. If one Toradeki can give you so much trouble, imagine two of us!"** the sober Toradeki scoffed, posing in preparation.

" **Plus… I have these…"** Toradeki pointed out, revealing three of the red orbs in his fingers were now glowing.

"Those are the Gyojin Strength Enhancers…" Haruka realized as Toradeki chuckled in response.

" **Less drunk me, give me the bottle and distract them!"**

" **I told you your drinking is your greate-!"** the sober Toradeki snapped before the original snatched the sake bottle out of his hand.

" **T-T-T-Trust me on this! *whispers* I'm going to put these in my sake…"**

The sober Toradeki was confused before groaning as he simply snapped his fingers, summoning Puffers from the waters and the sewers and soon led the charge against the heroes while Toradeki himself sat on the floor.

"Henshin!" Gekka shouted, quickly inserting the Heishi Key into his Driver.

 **=ATTEN-HUT! HEISHI FORM!=**

Gekka roared as he charged into the fight with the others in his strongest form, twirling his weapon and then charged at the sober Toradeki while Haruka and the others fought the Puffers. Satoshi and Robin bounced some of the Puffers towards the sword-swinging Haruka, who cleaved through them with ease along with Jack, who also shot some behind his back with his pistol. The Fujimoto siblings punched and kicked the grunts around, even knocking some back into the water.

While all this was going on, Toradeki took the three red orbs, crushing them tightly in his hands before grinding them into some sort of dust. He then opened up his sake bottle and poured some of the dust into the sake itself before bringing the rest up to his nose and snorting it up like a warm-up of sorts. He groaned and hooted before closing his sake bottle and shaking it up to mix up the dust, making the liquid, and thus his bottle glowed a bright red from the inside.

" **There we go!"** Toradeki chuckled.

"What exactly is he doing?" Haruka wondered as she slashed down two more Puffers before rushing over to help Corsair with the sober Toradeki.

While that happened, Toradeki drank his sake bottle, the glowing red liquid sliding down his throat before his eyes widened, actually spitting some out and looking like he was choking. He coughed harshly, but it was followed by screams and roars of pain as he reeled back, screaming to the heavens as a massive red aura flared up around his body. He even started vomiting some blue as his muscles started to grow massive, his eyes flashed red, his fin grew bigger than before and even getting as sharp as a blade. His growth seemed to stop as he glared at the pirates and marines with an evil smirk while drooling like an insane person.

" **You sick bastard,"** the normal Sober Toradeki muttered, " **Now you are thinking cleverly! I can't believe I said that of the drunk, but in this case you had a creative way of using the Strength Enhancers."**

"Everyone stand back. I'll handle these two," Corsair ordered as he turned his weapon to gun mode and fired at the two.

Toradeki laughed before running towards Corsair on all fours, the blasts seeming ineffective against them as he got to the Marine Rider and clawed at him, knocking him to the floor.

" **YEAH~, I feel great! I-I-I feel like I coul-*burp!* take on ALL YOU PUNKS!"** Toradeki cackled before the other Toradeki smirked and joined him in fighting Corsair.

Corsair dodged the now buffed Toradeki while clashing with his normal sober counterpart, holding his own against the two Gyojin. However, the larger Toradeki soon threw a punch so hard it seemed to leave a crack on his helmet, damage becoming visible as he was knocked back down to the ground.

* * *

Over with Yoshi, he was chasing after his younger self while holding the scepter, both somehow managing to avoid causing severe damage to themselves and whatever they were passing.

"Hey, come back!" Yoshi called out.

"No! I want pizza!" the young Yoshi demanded, running to find a pizza shop, nearly knocking over garbage cans and even pushing people in the way, which Yoshi had to set back up himself.

"Sorry."

This went on for a while until young Yoshi saw a pizza shop at a corner across the street and his smile lit up. He was about to run straight across before Yoshi grabbed him by the shirt when he was just about to rush off the curb and yanked him back just as a truck zoomed past.

"Whew… why don't you look where you were going?" Yoshi panted, dusting off his clothes and kneeling to his level, "I don't think I was this stubborn as a kid."

"I… I'm sorry. I… I'm just hungry and I didn't want us to… you know…" the inner child started to admit while looking upset.

"Fuse back?"

"Yeah."

"...To be honest, I feel like I haven't had as much innocent fun in a while like you… sure I crack jokes and talk to the narrator and readers, but I know what needs to be done."

"But I don't want to leave, not after I just met you… I wanna have fun…" the young Yoshi whined, some tears falling down his eyes as Yoshi sighed for a moment.

"Time out."

With that, he put his hands in a T motion to stop time around him… oh, you want to talk to me? Feels like it's been a while.

"Yeah… I can't resist the poor guy. I mean… he's me!"

I understand, but are you actually considering spending some time with him instead of going to help your allies? I think they may need you.

"Trust me, I'm sure that they can deal with him no problem. Unless he does something I don't see coming, in which case I'll be right over. But for now, this little guy needs some attention. Time in," Yoshi responded as time resumed around him with the young Yoshi looked up at him, "Tell you what, how about we spend some time together before we fuse back. This thing isn't going anywhere as long as I hold it and I'm sure Gekka and my crew will be fine for now. I think they can handle a dumb, drunk tiger shark. Does that sound better?"

Young Yoshi sniffled a bit before smiling and wiping his eyes.

"Thank you. I-I'll be good, I promise," he happily promised before Yoshi playfully ruffled his hair.

"Let's get some of that pizza first," Yoshi chuckled as the two headed towards said pizza place.

* * *

Back with Corsair, he was having some difficulty against the two Toradekis, the larger one trying to pummel him into the ground while the sober one was busy with Haruka and the rest of the pirates.

"Blast it, I have to get to Gekka," Haruka groaned before rushing over and slashing at the sober Toradeki while sliding on her knees in passing, "Can you all take care of him?"

" **I can handle this…"** Harisento assured, revealing his knives before flinging them at the Gyojin clone.

The clone smirked before he swung his arms rapidly before stopping, revealing he caught all the knives in his fist, without bleeding and making Harisento's jaw drop.

" **I'm not like my original, drunken self,"** he scoffed, tossing them to the ground before cracking his knuckles.

" **My turn,"** Okamizu replied, rushing in and attacking with a flurry of blows, Toradeki more concentrated managed to block and dodge the blows.

While that was going on, Corsair and Haruka were avoiding the original Toradeki's massive arm swings and drunken movements that proved much more erratic than before.

"Handling two of the same Gyojin is becoming rather difficult, Gekka," Haruka panted as she tried to get some good slashes off Toradeki, but the marks didn't seem to affect him.

"If we get rid of one, we can focus on the other with no issue," Corsair pointed out as he struggled to push back the musclebound tiger shark.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic marines! You can't even *burp* understand the power within me! I won't be a disappointment! Kuroken-san will finally appreciate me! *hic* And *burp* I will become unstoppable!"** Toradeki taunted and shouted, the alcohol drooling and dripping out of his mouth all the while continuing to swing at the two marines.

"Those Strength Enhancers, combined with his already heightened senses from his sake make him dangerous and unpredictable."

"So shouldn't it take someone as dangerous and unpredictable as him to take him on?" Haruka checked, "*gasp* Let's send him to Yoshida!"

"Worth a shot. Wherever he is, I hope he has better luck with this Toradeki while we handle the smarter one," Corsair figured as they both jumped back and reeled their weapon hands back, "On my word."

Haruka nodded as she aimed her blade, Toradeki just roaring as he rushed over to deal more damage.

"NOW!"

The two marines thrusted their weapons into Toradeki's stomach, and the force was so strong that it sent him flying into the air, screaming like Goofy the whole way through before he seemed to ping in the sky.

"Now it's down to just you," Corsair responded.

" **What did you do to the other me?"** the sober Toradeki demanded to know.

"I merely separated him from you so it won't be difficult."

* * *

Back with Yoshi, he was having a fun time with his younger self, walking through a park after they had some pizza.

"Mmm, that was delicious," the inner child smiled, rubbing his stomach as he walked by his older self.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now what else would you like to do before we fuse back?" Yoshi asked, twirling the scepter while walking.

"Hmm… I don't know. Arcade to play some games? Go explore a mall? Do something funny?"

"Either or sounds good."

Yoshi smiled before he heard his phone go off and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer.

"Hello?" Yoshi checked.

 _-Yoshi-san, we're fighting Toradeki over here,-_ Ai called out in a panic.

"Really? Okay, I'm on my way over."

 _-I wouldn't worry about that. Um, I think he's on his way over to you right now. Gekka-san and Haruka-san sent him hurtling your way…-_

"Huh?" Yoshi gawked in confusion before he heard yelling, looking up to see Toradeki rapidly descending, making him panic for a moment, "Move, move, move!"

Yoshi grabbed his younger self before running away just as Toradeki landed smack into the ground, skidding and tumbling before crashing into a car.

" **Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by torpedo…"** Toradeki groaned as he struggled to stand back up.

"Um… have you been juicing?" Yoshi gasped, seeing his difference in appearance, "Oh, probably those red balls that make you as jacked as Arnold."

" **Imamura! I-I don't know what that marine was thinking sending me to you, but I *burp* I finally found what I'm lo-lo-looking for!"**

The inner child hid behind Yoshi as he looked at the scepter, making the pirate captain realize that Toradeki was indeed after the Persona Scepter.

"In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have taken this with me," Yoshi noted to the readers, Toradeki yelling before running on all fours, "RUN!"

The two Yoshis ran as fast as they could, but then the inner child tripped over a rock.

"Mini Me!"

" **Got you!"** Toradeki chuckled, grabbing Yoshi's younger self by the back of his shirt and raising him up, " **Now give me what I ask, that being the *burps* rod you got with you, or I'll-I'll-I'll kill this kid!"**

"No, no!" the kid screamed in a panic, trying to get away from Toradeki's grasp.

"Hold it there, big guy. If there's one thing you won't like, it's threaten a little kid right in front of me. But if this'll let you go of Mini Me… I'll give it to you," Yoshi sighed.

"Are you serious!? You can't let this big meanie get away with your treasure! How are you gonna use it to put me back into you!?"

"Only thing I'm concerned with is your safety… I don't like seeing a kid suffer like I did."

Yoshi just winked at his inner child, the kid's eyes widening in confusion as the captain gave a slight nod and assuring smirk, allowing the kid to sort of understand before he looked to Toradeki.

"On three, we toss in the air at the same time okay?" Yoshi suggested, the inner child looking nervous about this situation.

" **Uh… okay. I can do that,"** Toradeki smirked, getting ready to throw the kid in the air, " **One…"**

"Two…"

They both got ready to toss, reeling back a bit.

"Th **ree!"** they both shouted, tossing their respective possession in the air.

Yoshi's inner child closed his eyes in nervousness before reaching out and somehow managed to catch the scepter mid-air. He then fell down only for Yoshi to catch him, getting both kid and scepter in his arms.

" **NANI!? You tricked me!"** Toradeki gawked in disbelief.

"...Pirate," Yoshi smirked, Toradeki growling while the captain looked at his inner child, "Glad you caught onto what I was thinking."

"I… just went with my gut," the inner child gulped, nervously chuckling as Toradeki growled in frustration.

"Now get to a safe spot to watch me kick some ass and keep that scepter safe with you, okay?"

"Hai!" he nodded before he goes behind a nearby tree.

"Now, drunky… you made a big mistake involving a kid in this. If any kid is in danger because of the Gyojin… it's just unforgivable," Yoshi declared, putting his Driver on and revealing the Kaizoku-Oh Key, "Henshin!"

With that, all his tattoos glowed as a rush of power surrounded him as his suit formed and he was now in his Kaizoku-Oh Form, wielding the Ohken in his hand.

"Ore wa Kaizoku-Oh da."

" **I will kill you right now!"** Toradeki roared before running on all fours towards Buccaneer as the Rider pressed a yellow button on his sword.

 **=DENGEKIZAN!=**

The Ohken charged up with lightning as he and Toradeki clashed against each other, the Rider starting to cause some damage towards the drunk Gyojin, who was getting frustrated more and more. The inner child of Yoshi watched on with a smile, excited to see Buccaneer fight against Toradeki as it got really intense.

" **I-I don't get it. The Strength Enhancers should've given me enough juice to defeat everyone. Why can't I beat you!?"** Toradeki demanded to know in frustration.

"Because, Toradeki… you're not me," Buccaneer scoffed before realizing what he said, "That sounded a lot better in my head."

" **No kidding."**

There was an awkward silence before Buccaneer shrugged and gave Toradeki another slash across the chest.

* * *

Back with Corsair, he and sober Toradeki clashed rapidly in fisticuffs, the admiral starting to get the upper hand as he kicked him in the chest and sent him to the floor.

"I hope that sake tasted really good. Because you're never drinking it again," Corsair scoffed as he took his Heishi Key out and plugged it into his jutte in gun mode.

 **=HISSATSU! HEISHI STYLE! CHARGE~!=**

His gun charged up with energy as he aimed it straight at the Toradeki clone who started to stumble a bit.

" **This can't be how I go out!"** the sober Toradeki panicked while Corsair fired his finisher at him.

The blast flew faster than the emoticlone could run and it made him explode in defeat, Corsair twirling the hand rifle.

" _Mission complete_ ," Corsair declared calmly and cooly.

* * *

Back with Buccaneer, he was busy slashing at Toradeki some more while using the different buttons on his sword, unleashing his various elements to do more damage to the drunk Gyojin.

"Geez, you have Strength Enhancers in your body like steroids and you still can't defeat me? How pathetic is THAT?! I actually thought you would have a grand final stand!" Buccaneer scoffed, "I guess too much whiskey really weakened your durability."

" **You… You dare mock my only advantage!?"** Toradeki roared as Buccaneer took his Key out and inserted it into his Ohken.

 **=ROYAL HISSATSU!=**

"Addiction is no advantage," Buccaneer pointed out, his blade glowing brightly as Toradeki roared out in more frustration before running on all fours towards the Rider while he stood still, "Rider King SLASH!"

With that, he swung his sword at the charging Toradeki, the large Gyojin roaring in pain as he stumbled on the ground as he started to spark out.

" **No… I was supposed to prove I'm not a failure. I was gonna bring back a treasure and everything!"** Toradeki screamed as he looked at himself, " **I can't fail! I CAN'T FAIL~!"**

"You just did, man," Buccaneer uttered, Toradeki falling over and exploding in defeat as the inner child stepped out, "Well, that was a pathetic way to go for a pathetic Gyojin."

The inner child soon ran in place with excitement and ran towards Buccaneer, soon leaping up and hugging him. The Rider was knocked down to the ground and demorphed, the two chuckling/laughing together.

"That was so awesome! It was incredible the way you beat that guy!" Yoshi's younger self said with excitement.

"Of course I'm cool, little guy. I'm you," Yoshi chuckled, ruffling up his younger self's hair playfully as they stood back up, "Scepter's nice and safe?"

"Yep."

"Good."

He soon gets a call on his phone again, answering it quickly.

"Yeah?" Buccaneer checked.

 _-Toradeki on my side is down. I'm assuming you defeated the original?-_ Gekka informed (con).

"Oh yeah, went out like a bitch. Pretty sure that's the last time we'll see of him."

 _-How are things with your inner child?-_

"Much better. I saved him from the original Toradeki and kept the Persona Scepter out of that drunk's hands."

 _-Good to hear. Now I suggest you refuse back with your emoticlone and proceed with your action about the scepter.-_

Yoshi was about to answer back before looking at his younger self, who looked eager to spend some more time with the captain.

"In a few… I'm gonna hang out with him for a bit more before I do so. Kid needs some quality time after what happened. Rather not have him be traumatized before we refuse back together," Yoshi informed.

 _-...Whatever you feel is right, Yoshida,-_ Gekka sighed before the captain hung up.

"Now how about you and I go to that arcade you brought up?"

"Yea, please!" the inner child smiled, running in place with excitement as the two walked off.

* * *

Back under the sea, Kujitora was on his knees with his hands together, simply keeping a solemn silence in front of bottle of sake.

" **You heard about it too, yes?"** Takarakuji asked as he approached the old master of Okamizu.

" **My friend died trying to prove he wasn't a disappointment,"** Kujitora sighed, " **He at least went out like a fighting warrior."**

" **It's still infuriating how Buccaneer defeated some of the strongest Gyojin we have, but also converted three of our kind to his cause. It's high time kill two birds with one stone,"** Takarakuji growled as he clenched his fist before turning to see a shadowy figure in the depths next to them, " **You are said to be the greatest hunter of the Gyojin, yes?"**

" **What do you require of my services?"** the figure inquired as he bowed to Takarakuji.

" **There are two Riders, and three rogue Gyojin I'd like you to kill. I'll even pay you handsomely. Can you do that?"**

The figure smirked before revealing a crossbow as he cocked it and fired a small arrow at a porcupine fish passing by, impaling and killing it.

" **Consider it done,"** he nodded as he slung the crossbow on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Haruka: Guys! We got a big problem!

Gekka: Someone kidnapped Chibi-kun!

Yoshi: This guy wants to hunt? Well I'm hunting too.

?: **If you want this kid alive, surrender yourselves to me or become my prey.**

Harisento: **It's either you… or me…**

 **Jikai, Sail 36: Hunter or Hunted**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: So now the beans are spilled and Mikoto-chan transformed into an Akuma… oh all the ways this can't go well. Good luck, guys.**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Red Melody: Good to see Emi having sweet dreams once again. I only hope that'll be the end of that traitorous Tamashii.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: The drunk ass Gyojin is finally down for good! One less a-hole to worry about.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: Another set done. A little overdue, but still worth it.**

 **KKD: Yea, I apologize about that wait.**

 **TB: Me too. Just so you all know, we do our best to crank out these chapters while you all wait patiently. With some real life stuff we gotta take care of, it becomes difficult at times, but I continue to write this because seeing you all read and review it makes it worth all the delays.**

 **KKD: We really appreciate you enjoying our work, so don't get the wrong ideas with the delays. When life happens, stuff gets put on hold sometimes, it's just how it works.**

 **TB: That'll lead into something we'll bring up after we talk about this chapter. How do you think this turned out? Despite us rushing a bit, I think we did good with what we put out.**

 **KKD: I think it turned out very good, personally. I really did enjoy working on this as with every chapter.**

 **TB: We couldn't think of a real life artifact for them to look, so we went to a Treasure Name Generator to look at the best options. Plus, it was good that we put the 'emoticlone' idea to good use unlike Teen Titans Go.**

 **KKD: Yea, there's only so many treasures you can think of in real life without having to worry about religious turf… and I was drawing a blank at the time, but we both thought this was an interesting idea.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Just seeing Yoshi hang out with his inner child, and more of his final form in action.**

 **TB: It was cute to see him hang out with his younger self and even save him in a really cool way. Also, yea this really is Toradeki's last appearance. And yes, no matter how hard he tried, he still went out like a pansy.**

 **KKD: Drunk or sober, he went out with a whimper. Hey, that almost rhymed.**

 **TB: And I do apologize if this feels rushed. I apologize even more for what I'm about to say… we're gonna put these stories on hiatus for now. Not for a long time, just for a month even though you guys have been waiting very patiently. I hope you continue to wait.**

 **KKD: Speaking of waiting, why put this on hold?**

 **TB: Because I got something very special planned for October on my DeviantArt page and hope all of you will join me.**

 **KKD: Well… I-I'm a little nervous. October's not my favorite month for a few reasons… but I'm gonna look past it 'cause you're my bud.**

 **TB: Thank you. What am I doing for October? You'll have to check my DA page to find out. In the meantime, maybe we'll even crank out the Sailor Spirits/Guardians of Eclipsia crossover while we're at it, because you guys are awesome and deserve something while waiting for these stories to continue.**

 **KKD: So stayed tuned here to find out when that'll come out, and also keep watching TB on his DeviantArt page at the AnimeTokuBrony to see what's in store for the month of October, but for now, thank you for faving, reviewing, and following us here on Fanfiction.**

 **TB: I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	36. Sail 36: Hunter or Hunted?

**TB: Alright, last chapter of the set, it's time for some pirate action.**

 ***And explosion then went off***

 **TB: WHOA!**

 ***He turned when he heard a familiar screaming, barely dodging a flaming figure that landed clumsily into the studio, groaning as he pulled himself up, revealing it was KKD***

 **KKD: Ugh… last time I ask Rocket Raccoon to give me a lift.**

 **TB: The hell happened to you?**

 **KKD: MvCI stream… first time I hosted one… things didn't go too well. Mic wasn't working like it should, and when I found I was running late, Rocket Raccoon blasted me from XGard to this place… somehow, not sure how that works.**

 **TB: Shame.**

 **KKD: Yea… hopefully, next time I stream it'll be better.**

 **TB: Well now, we got another chapter of Kamen Rider Buccaneer where shit starts getting serious again. Toradeki's already been taken down, and the Gyojin are now taking extreme measures by hiring a hunter.**

 **KKD: Things are already getting bonkers. Where's that leave our heroes this time?**

 **TB: We'll see. For now, Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and its respective owners.**

* * *

We first see Gekka in his office, feeding Chibi some fruit while filing some paperwork. He sighed as Haruka walked through the entranceway.

"Permission to enter?" she asked.

"Permission granted," Gekka confirmed, Haruka bowing before walking in.

"Hi, Chibi-kun."

Chibi giggled as she rubbed his head with a smile on her face.

"Is there a reason you came in, Haruka?" Gekka asked.

"Yes, I wanted to inform you that Yoshida and some of his crew wish to speak with you," Haruka informed.

"Sure, bring them in."

"We're already here," he heard a familiar voice point out before he looked up, seeing Yoshi, Ai, Jack, Hariko, and Mizuki standing in front of him, kinda surprising him.

"Oh. That was fast," Gekka admitted.

"Toradeki's been defeated, and my sister and I have been expecting a huge retaliation in response," Hariko noted.

"We fear that they might be going after not just us, but Chibisuke too," Mizuki added.

"Yes, we've been fearing that outcome as well," Haruka nodded.

"So we just kick some ass like we normally do, right?" Jack checked.

"I want to say it's that simple, but I notice that every time we beat a major Gyojin threat, we get one hell of a wake-up call in the form of kicking our asses," Yoshi responded, the others looking equally concerned.

"The proper protection and defensive measures are being taken," Gekka assured.

"Are you sure Chibi-kun won't get hurt?" Ai asked to make sure as the young Gyojin jumped up and nodded.

" **Hai,"** Chibi confirmed, jumping on the desk, " **Mean Gyojin no hurt Chibi or marines!"**

"At least he's enthusiastic."

"True," Yoshi replied before the crew walked out of the room.

* * *

At that moment, Takarakuji was walking onto the shore, grinning as another figure alongside him out of the water. The Gyojin in question looked to be dressed in a scaled vest, seaweed over the back of his neck, bulky seawater colored camouflage pants, and also had some shark teeth dangling in places, either as charms, or around his neck like a necklace.

" **Now then,** **Karyou. You know what to do?"** Takarakuji checked as the figure pulled out a sort of crossbow with the bow pieces on hinges and a tip that also resembled a rifle barrel.

" **Yes, Takarakuji-sama. *pulls arrow back* It's hunting season,"** Karyou grinned as he hoisted his arrow launcher up over his shoulder.

* * *

(Insert Theme: This Life by CFO$)

 ***As the instrumental begins a galleon, is seen sailing across the ocean with Kamen Rider Buccaneer standing atop near his Jolly Roger flag as the title appeared.***

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer**

 **Gotta keep my head up, never get that low**

 ***Yoshida then jumped through the title, shattering it like glass as the camera panned over to him as Buccaneer fighting Gyojin***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***He managed to slice through all of the Puffers***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***He then looked to see police arriving on the scene, aiming at him***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer then ran away, avoiding every shot the police threw at him***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***A rope was lowered to him, which he grabbed and used to swing up and onto the deck of his vessel***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 **One life, one choice, gotta do it right**

 ***We see Yoshi walking into his cabin before waving to the camera with his alter ego, Buccaneer, in the background***

 **One chance of proving to the world that you was right**

 ***Satoshi was currently examining a map with a compass before looking up to wave at the camera***

 **Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**

 ***We then see Robin tinker with some little trinket she had before realizing that the camera was on her, causing her to be like 'Oh' before smiling***

 **Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night**

 ***At the same time, Jack was examining the weapons aboard the ship, making sure they were in top condition before looking at the camera and giving a little salute***

 **And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night**

 ***Now we see Ai in the kitchen of the ship, cooking up some noodles for everyone onboard the ship before jumping a bit when noticing the camera. Mitsuru went over to calm her down before they both waved***

 **I shine once like a shooting star losing sight**

 ***Now we see Hariko and Mizuki nodding at the camera before their Gyojin forms reflected in the mirror***

 **You see, man, the difference between you and I**

 ***We then see the police arguing over something as one sets up his wanted poster before we cut to a marine headquarters, with Haruka standing at attention and Gekka walking past her, his reflection showing Kamen Rider Corsair***

 **Is Imma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die**

 ***We then cut to a shot of the Gyojin no Kaizoku, starting with Kuroken before it shows his generals as well***

 **Ain't got no time for that not getting big game**

 ***The generals began to pose to look intimidating before we cut back to the galleon***

 **Got one life, living mine in the quick lane**

 ***The crew stood on the galleon as they saw the Gyojin initiate a battle onshore***

 **I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing**

 ***Yoshi took a step forward before taking out a Kaizoku Key and putting it on his driver***

 **Gotta keep my head my head up, never get that low**

 ***With that, he transformed into Buccaneer as he jumped into battle swinging his sword around attacking all of the Puffers***

 **Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know**

 ***The clip then shows him in his Kaen Form shooting his flames around and at the screen, then cuts to another of him in his Mizu Form twirling the Mizu Whip, and then a clip of him in his Dengeki Form using his Dengeki Escrima shocking everyone, a clip of him in his Geo Form using his Geo Hammer to pound the ground, and one more of Buccaneer using the Mirai Form and bowgun to fire***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***It then showed Corsair fighting with his jutte against Puffers before transforming into his Heishi Form and shooting at some more Gyojin***

 **So I keep a step up everywhere I go**

 ***Buccaneer is then seen in his Kaizoku-Oh Form, wielding the Ohken and slashing***

 **Now they screaming my name after every show**

 ***After that Yoshi smirks at the readers while holding his wanted poster***

 **Like oh~**

 **It's the life I chose (This life, this life)**

 ***As the theme ended, he let the wanted poster get picked up by the wind before it hit the camera, the titles for the show coming back on as everything else faded around it.***

* * *

 **Sail 36: Hunter or Hunted**

Yoshi was in the midst of drinking some rum in his ship, minding his own business.

"You okay, Yoshi-san?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm fine, it's just… the Gyojin have been way too quiet over the past few weeks," Yoshi admitted, feeling uneasy as he took another sip of rum, "I'm half expecting them to make the alarms go crazy, but it's been quiet."

The two just sighed as Ai walked in from the kitchen of the ship.

"I made some sushi for everyone, just to ease some worries," Ai informed as she set the platter down.

"Thanks, Ai-chan," Yoshi smiled as he took the chopsticks and put his hands together, "Itadakimasu."

He soon took a bite out of one piece before his face lit up.

"Uma (So good)! This is great!"

Ai smiled as everyone else took a piece and tried some, each person smiling.

"I'm assuming you two don't wanna eat this?" Mitsuru asked Hariko and Mizuki.

"Honestly, we don't mind it if people eat fish. But yes, we are not fond of eating it ourselves," Mizuki pointed out.

Soon enough, the alarms started going crazy, putting everyone on edge as Yoshi put the chopsticks down.

"Time for action," Yoshi smirked as he put his Driver on.

* * *

The crew arrived in town, Yoshi already in his Rider suit meeting up with the marines, Gekka already in-suit as well.

"Good thing you got the alert too," Buccaneer noted.

"Yes, but no sign of the Gyojin assailant," Corsair informed as they looked around.

It wasn't long before the Gyojin from before, Karyou appeared on a rooftop, away from their sight, aiming his crossbow and pulling the arrow back.

" **Weapon 1 of the Six Ultimate Hunting Tools. Ooki (Big) Crossbow,"** he muttered to himself, carefully aiming at the crew before pulling the trigger.

His arrow fired, hitting Jack in leg, making him scream in pain. Before anyone could react further, however, Haruka screamed, having gotten hit in the arm by the arrow.

"Haruka!" Corsair gawked before suddenly, Jack got hit by another arrow, only in his leg, "Everyone get down!"

The rest of the party ducked in that instant and looked around more frantically.

"Goddamnit! Where did this arrow come from!?" Jack snapped, trying to get the arrow out of his leg.

"Is it sniping?" Satoshi figured.

" **Haruka okay?"** Chibi whimpered.

"Daijoubu desu," she assured, carefully pulling the arrow out and gripping her arm.

"Everyone, stay on your guard!" Mizuki instructed as soon, another arrow was fired, but at the ground near them it began to tick and beep.

"Get back!" Hariko shouted, but it was too late as it exploded, the chunks of debris flying and knocking everyone backwards.

"Seriously, who keeps doing that!?" Buccaneer demanded to know as they saw Karyou walk through the clearing smoke.

" **I'm the predator, you are my prey,"** Karyou chuckled darkly as he approached the group, his appearance making Hariko's and Mizuki's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"No…" Hariko gulped.

"Karyou?" Mizuki gawked as the marksman held his crossbow.

"You know this guy?" Yoshi asked, confused as Karyou continued to smirk.

"Yea… Karyou is a well-known hunter among our people," Hariko informed, "Kuroken must've paid him to kill all of us."

" **No, that would be me,"** they heard a voice announce before Takarakuji landed next to Karyou, standing proudly, " **The Riders and humans are bonuses. You three are the true prey."**

The three Gyojin looked more on edge as everyone struggled to stand back up.

"Mitsuru, get Jack and Haruka out of here," Buccaneer ordered as Mitsuru nodded, taking the two injured members away while the Riders glared at the hunter.

"If you want the Gyojin, you'll have to get through us," Corsair declared, jutte at the ready.

" **Gladly,"** Karyou grinned as he revealed a brown handle at his hip, unsheathing it to reveal a big machete that was also serrated on the reverse side and made out of sharkskin, " **Weapon 2. Machete de Tiburón (Shark Machete)."**

Karyou ran towards the two Riders, swinging his machete rapidly at the Riders, who blocked them all in response. Buccaneer quickly fired at Karyou, but he spun out of the way and quickly swung his blade at the Rider, causing sparks to fly off the Rider's armor and for him to fall back. Corsair soon lunged in, clashing blades with the hunter and being evenly matched for a moment until Karyou revealed a shorter yet sharper blade with multiple prongs on both sides

" **Weapon 3. Carver's Blade,"** he smirked before throwing his arm forward as the knife launched towards Corsair's stomach.

However, a clinging was heard before Karyou saw Harisento using his own knife to block his, turning to see the Gyojin in question and smirking.

" **Ah, Harisento. I was hoping that you and I would fight."**

" **Not just me,"** Harisento corrected, Okamizu jumping and giving the hunter a kick right into his chest, making him stumble back.

" **Chibi help too!"** Chibi added, jumping next to the siblings with his fists up.

" **Now isn't that just precious,"** Karyou smiled as he twirled his machete a bit.

" **We'll handle the hunter, you two get Takarakuji!"** Harisento shouted as the Gyojin continued to brawl.

The two Riders quickly pulled out their final form Keys before plugging them in and turning them.

 **=ZEN KAITEN! KAIZOKU OH~!=**

 **=ATTEN-HUT! HEISHI FORM!=**

The two Riders transformed into their final forms and rushed in, clashing blades with Takarakuji's six swords, seeming to be utter chaos. With the Gyojin, they were avoiding any slashes aimed towards them while also trying to throw some attacks of their own. The hunter Gyojin fired his crossbow some more, making them flip out of the way before Harisento tossed some knives at him. Karyou just swung his hand around, and when he stopped, he showed he had all the knives between his fingers.

" **You think you're the only one good with knives?"** Karyou scoffed before he tossed them back, Harisento trying to catch them back, but the knives managed to hit him and Okamizu in the shoulders where their armor was weaker.

" **Onii-chan, Onee-chan!"** Chibi gasped, looking like he was about to cry before glaring at Karyou, " **You big meanie!"**

Chibi screamed loudly, the sonic screech seeming to deafen Karyou before running with his arms flailing, his fists managing to irritate and hurt the hunter. Karyou growled as he pulled out a small sphere and managed to get Chibi off of him.

" **Weapon 4. Urchin Bomb,"** he uttered as he rolled it on the ground, quickly exploding outward, revealing several little black darts that launched out and hit the little dolphin all over.

" **Ow! Darts hurt!"** Chibi winced, about to attack some more when he started to yawn, " **No! Feeling sleepy! Chibi no sleepy! Something… not right…"**

Chibi yawned again as he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Chibi-kun!" Corsair gawked as he held against Takarakuji, but both he and Buccaneer were slashed at and sent rolling on the ground.

"Ow… that hurt," Buccaneer winced as he struggled to stand up, Karyou hoisting Chibi on his shoulders.

" **You wanna see this runt live, then bring me those two Gyojin with you,"** Karyou demanded as Takarakuji walked next to him.

" **If you do not arrive within the hour, then the brat gets it,"** Takarakuji informed, a blade up to Chibi's face.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you sons of bitches!" Corsair growled, about to attack before Buccaneer tried to hold him back.

"Easy, dude, easy! We don't wanna get him killed!" Buccaneer shouted as Corsair watched them jump into the sewers with Chibi in hand.

"Why did you stop me? I would've saved him!"

"I know, but if you jumped in now, you could've risked him getting killed. We just need to think for a moment."

"We need to hurry though, he says that we have an hour left," Satoshi pointed out as everyone left.

* * *

Back on the ship, after tending to the two Gyojin siblings, Mitsuru then looked after Jack and Haruka, who had the most serious injuries with piercing wounds on their leg and arm respectively.

"They are pretty big, but nothing that I can't clean and patch up," Mitsuru assured as she went ahead to do just that.

"That Karyou… his skills haven't waned a bit," Mizuki sighed.

"That bastard… taking Chibisuke," Hariko growled, rubbing his shoulder in pain while Robin paced back and forth.

"We know what four of his weapons are, but no knowledge of the last two," Robin noted, recalling that from the previous encounter.

"But what about Chibi-kun? He's still being held hostage by that thing!" Haruka pointed out, clearly nervous about Chibi's safety.

"Not to mention, he did a really bad number on us," Jack admitted, wincing a bit from Mitsuru treating him.

"Will everyone just calm down for a moment? I'm trying to think," Yoshi responded, hand to his head as he became pensive.

"How much time do we have left?" Gekka asked, clearly fearing for Chibi's life.

"Forty five minutes," Robin informed.

"I know how much the little guy means to both of you. But the big thing we need to worry about is that they could be planning a trap for all of us too," Yoshi pointed out, trying to assure the group had clear heads.

"Never thought you were the type to think of a plan," Jack snarked admittedly, wincing some more.

"Sorry," Mitsuru apologized as she finished patching Jack up.

"You never know what character development does until it hits ya. Now we just need a plan," Yoshi muttered.

Everyone was deep in thought for a bit before Mizuki and Hariko looked at each other. They somehow knew what the other was thinking before nodding and began to walk off.

"Hey, where're you two going?"

"We decided already. We must face Karyou alone," Mizuki informed as they got set to leave.

"Wait a minute, isn't that what he wants?" Ai checked.

"It doesn't matter. He wants us, that's what he's going to get," Hariko informed, "None of you should be getting injured or killed because of us."

Gekka stood up and grabbed Mizuki by the arms.

"You're not going anywhere. We can't risk anyone's safety," he countered, but Mizuki suddenly chopped him in the back of the neck, making him collapse.

"I'm sorry, but we have no time to argue," Mizuki apologized, Haruka running towards Gekka in response.

Everyone else went to check on Gekka as the two Gyojin siblings took the garbage chute out to the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karyou sat around under a bridge near a lake, sharpening his bladed weapons with Chibi nearby in a cage, the dolphin whimpering.

" **Oh, will you be quiet. That's going to get annoying real fast,"** Karyou groaned as he got up and walked towards the cage, pulling the knife close to Chibi's face, " **Y'know, I have a machete made out of sharkskin. But I never tried dolphin skin before."**

Chibi froze up in fear, clearly afraid of what Karyou was gonna do with him.

" **Back away from him,"** he heard a voice warn as the hunter turned to see Harisento and Okamizu arrive.

" **Ah, looks like my prey took the bait. *stands up* Where's the rest of the crew?"** Karyou smirked and inquired.

" **It's just us. All you want, right?"** Harisento checked, preparing his knives behind his back.

" **That's right. But here's a chance to save yourselves from being hunted."**

" **What are you talking about?"** Okamizu asked, confused a bit.

" **Here's my proposal: I'll let the kid go… if all three of you just return to our side,"** Karyou explained, making them widen their eyes, " **I mean think about it. Have you two done anything significant or important since joining the Riders' team? ...Anything at all?"**

" **What does it matter?"**

" **It matters greatly. As a member of the Gyojin forces, you were both feared and praised for your skills and how dangerous you all were. Now since deserting, you've been seen as traitors, willing to bring your own people to their deaths like sheep for the slaughter. If you rejoin us, I can help you regain that reputation you lost and make you proud warriors of our race once more. Because, really… you think Imamura will ever treat you as equals instead of underlings?"**

" **You think that I would turn my back on the beliefs that I have? My superiors never shared what I believed in, and I'm not going back on my word!"** Okamizu shouted, Harisento still looking down a bit unsure of what to say.

" **Your brother seems to think otherwise,"** Karyou pointed out, leaving Okamizu to look at her brother, " **Seems like he's willing to listen."**

Harisento seemed unsure of what to say, like he had a million thoughts running through his head by the second.

" **Brother, don't listen to what he says. He's trying to trick you,"** Okamizu responded as Harisento.

" **What I'm saying is the truth. You know where your beliefs lie, but Harisento doesn't,"** Karyou replied in a condescending tone, " **Join me, and I let the kid go."**

"No chance in Hell, dude!" they all suddenly heard before Karyou turned to see both Buccaneer and Corsair sailing through the air, roaring as they dove and kicked the hunter in the chest, knocking him back a bit.

" **You two again!?"**

"Yeah. I heard everything too. You think that these two will fall for your words so easily, after I helped convince them that helping humanity serves a better purpose, then you are sadly mistaken," Buccaneer pointed out to Karyou.

" **Then why is Harisento so hesitant to answer my question?"** Karyou inquired.

"That can be dealt with later. For now, I'm here to take Chibi-kun back from you," Corsair informed.

" **You'll have to beat both of us first!"** another voice shouted, looking up to see Takarakuji dropping down from the bridge, but Corsair managed to block all six blades with his jutte very swiftly before Okamizu jumped in to help him.

Buccaneer rushed in at Karyou, attempting to grapple him as Okamizu and Corsair started to clash with Takarakuji. The six-bladed fighter deflected all the clashes and thrusted all the swords forward to push the two back. As Corsair thrusted in, Okamizu zipped behind Takarakuji and jumped up while reeling her fist back.

" **Nizenmaigawara Seiken (2000 Tile True Fist)!"** Okamizu roared, punching the general in the side of the face, making him stumble before falling back.

At that moment, Buccaneer slashed his cutlass at Karyou, but the machete-wielding Gyojin was blocking them rather easily. They then pulled out their blaster weapons, Buccaneer's bullets colliding with Karyou's arrows, the blasts simply flying in other directions or landing on the ground before Buccaneer glowed.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

With a form change, Buccaneer managed to speed up and punch the crossbow so hard that the bow portain of the crossbow shattered.

" **No! My crossbow!"** Karyou gawked and growled before pulling a lever on the barrel back, revealing a gun barrel, aiming it at Buccaneer, " **Secret Mode, Weapon 5. Ooki Rifle!"**

The Gyojin quickly fired the rifle, even faster than the crossbow, forcing Buccaneer to to roll out of the way and jump out of range of the weapon before switching Keys again.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

As he changed forms, lightning sparked before he charged with his Dengeki Escrima. He clashed with the sharkskin machete rapidly, the sparks flying with every clash.

"Uh, Harisento, I could use some help!" Buccaneer called out, Harisento still standing with a lot on his find before Karyou pushed the Rider back.

" **You should be focusing more on the fight!"** Karyou retorted, leaping in with his machete for a downward slash, but Buccaneer put his Escrima together to form a staff and block it.

The clashing continued before Buccaneer used his staff to leap up and gain some leverage for a hammer down attack. This managed to make the machete crack audibly, making Karyou panic as he kept blocking.

" **Stop! You're breaking it! YOU'RE BREAKING IT!"** Karyou shouted before the Rider managed to lift his leg up.

"I broke it!" Buccaneer smirked as he gave a hard axe kick to shatter the machete into pieces, Karyou screaming in response before Buccaneer threw another kick into his chest, "That's two of your toys broken. Now what'll you do?"

Karyou could only chuckle in response before he reached behind his back and pulled out a staff with two massive blades at each end, the blades themselves looking particularly sharp and had a series of serrated barbs all along the edges.

" **The final weapon of the Six Ultimate Hunting Tools. Serrator's Staff!"** Karyou announced with a sick grin before twirling it.

Buccaneer swiftly began to parry the staff, both of them making sparks fly with every clash, but Karyou clearly was starting to overpower him by moving faster. Chibi shook the cage while looking on fear, clearly worried that the Riders might be losing. In fact, with Karyou starting to spin and jump around with his staff, slashing multiple times at Buccaneer before knocking him down on his back.

"Ugh… Harisento… I could really use the help right about now…" Buccaneer grunted, Harisento still lost in thought before looking up at the Rider.

Harisento then looked around before turning his back to Buccaneer and began walking away, not showing his look of disappointment, confliction, and worry.

"Hey, where the hell are you going!? I need help here!"

However, Buccaneer got pinned on the ground by Karyou with both a foot and the tip of the staff aimed at his head.

" **Looks like Harisento is considering what I said after all,"** Karyou smirked as he raised his staff up, " **And you are about to die because he couldn't help you. Bye bye, Imamura."**

Chibi was shaking the cage some more at seeing this before he cried out in panic, his cries turning into a sonic scream that vibrated the cage and disoriented Karyou for a moment.

" **What the!?"** Takarakuji gawked, the screams finally smashing the cage open.

This caused Chibi to pant in response, an angry expression growing on his face before he let out another sonic scream to make the two Gyojin skid back further.

"Chibi-kun…" Corsair grunted in utter disbelief.

" **Annoying little pest!"** Takarakuji growled before he and Karyou tossed a sword and knife at the baby.

However, Corsair rushed and managed to knock the sword away. Okamizu got up and stood in front of Chibi with her arms out, choosing to take a knife to the back for him.

"Okamizu!" Buccaneer gasped as Okamizu reacted in shock, blue blood dripping from her mouth as Chibi looked in horror.

" **How precious. You're willing to give up your life just to save this spoiled brat. What makes this Gyojin any different from us, hmm?"** Karyou taunted as he walked towards Okamizu, still with her arms out like she's protecting him, " **Why do you insist on fighting for the humans?"**

" **Because… all life is worth protecting, great and small…"** Okamizu grunted, reaching for the knife and pulling it out, " **And besides… I'm not dead yet!"**

She glared at the hunter with a stare that could kill, making him freeze up before she turned towards him, actually slashing at him with the knife before throwing lots of hard punches that knocked Karyou for a loop.

" **Why you!?"** Takarakuji growled, rushing in with his six swords only to get kicked the the stomach by Okamizu.

" **And you…"** she growled, reeling her foot back, throwing more of her martial arts kicks at him, " **I! Have HAD! Enough of YOU!"**

The final kick sent him spinning before landing on the ground.

" **Onee-chan!"** Chibi cried, running and jumping up to her for a hug, whimpering as Okamizu hugged him back to comfort him, the young Gyojin gasping when he saw her wound in her back, " **O-Onee-chan hurt!"**

" **It's alright. It's only a mere flesh wound."**

" **Grr… you may have gotten your little brat back, but this isn't over yet!"** Karyou vowed as he and Takarakuji ducked under the bridge and into the water.

" **Tch…"** Okamizu scoffed, Chibi running over to Corsair and hugging him in response while crying.

"It's okay, Chibi-kun. I'm here now. I'm here," he assured, comforting the whimpering dolphin by rubbing his head.

"That was tough," Buccaneer admitted, "Harisento just walked away from the fight. He didn't even do anything."

" **I'm beginning to think why,"** Okamizu admitted.

"...Me too."

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

Mizuki: Brother, please. What is wrong?

Hariko: I feel worthless…

Karyou: **The Gyojin can give you back your purpose!**

Yoshi: Don't listen to him, man!

Corsair: CHIBI-KUN!

Harisento: **I think I know my purpose now.**

 **Jikai, Sail 37: The Puffer King's Blaze of Glory**

* * *

 ***The Melodygers appear, as if preparing for a concert before music notes appear and they surround the five, and then scenes from the Melodyger chapter is shown***

 **Buccaneer: Pro, you got Mikoto back. Con, she seems like a blank slate. What's gonna happen next?**

 ***The Sailor Spirits however around a bit before they all posed around the footage of the Sailor Spirits chapter***

 **Green Melody: Emi really did do a great thing with helping her friend like that. She's growing more and more everyday.**

 ***Buccaneer is seen standing in the Crow's Nest of the S.S. Anne Bonnie before several keys surround him and clips from the Buccaneer chapter is shown***

 **H-Mako: Harisento… what's wrong with you, man? This hunter guy seems to be bugging you big time.**

 ***The Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer's crew then stand in front of Subarashii Records with the S.S. Anne Bonnie sailing right next to it***

 **Green Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer: Super Hero Time! See ya next time!**

* * *

 **TB: And with that, the set is done.**

 **KKD: Yea… that one took longer, but I'm glad I finished the same week I finished off my last assignment.**

 **TB: I'm glad we were finally able to finish this chapter. It was originally gonna be one part, but with ideas that came to me recently, I'm gonna split it into two, so stay tuned for that.**

 **KKD: Things are getting wilder by the chapter.**

 **TB: Thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty good.**

 **TB: This Gyojin I came up with is a unique type to be sure. I liked coming up with the different weapons he can use.**

 **KKD: I could tell.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… It has to be Okamizu's part at the end where she saves Chibi and goes all out on Karyou.**

 **TB: Yeah, that's gotta be my favorite part too. She chose to take a knife in the back for the little guy, and does she let up? Hell no, she goes ham on that wannabe hunter!**

 **KKD: Yea, that was awesome. Looking forward to the next set.**

 **TB: Me too. Until then, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
